


The last hope for Westeros

by cmyatt01, Ruben8554



Series: The Last Hope for Westeros Saga [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daenerys Dark Side, Danerys Past life and Jon past life, Dragons, Episode: s01e01 Everything Changes, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Fake Aegon Targaryen - Freeform, Jon Dark Side, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys Babies are mentioned, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Multi, Other, Parallel Universes, Rough Sex, Time Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 363,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruben8554/pseuds/Ruben8554
Summary: The white walkers have won all hope is lost. The gods decided to give them a second chance by sending Jon back in time before all hell breaks loose in season one. Jon decides to go to Pentos in order to find his true love Daenerys Targaryen and save her before her marriage with Khal Drogo was made who wanted to rape her. The main plot is Jon wants to take back his iron throne along with Daenerys and unite the seven kingdoms in order to stop the white walkers but when time is changed in the past consequences are made meaning new threats arise.(Please note the first 6 chapters are horribly written by me it was written  before my co-writer arrived. So please excuse the errors. OH DAENERYS DOESNT TURN MAD QUEEN IN THIS STORY BECAUSE THAT IS A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!!)





	1. Chapter 1 - Love always finds a way

**Author's Note:**

> Pls, note there is still Canon plot in this fic but anyway your ideas and opinion is always a great way to help and improve this fic so don't be shy. Please note this is my first fic so don't judge. Comment down below to give your opinion and ideas in order to improve this fic thank you. Now sit back, relax and enjoy this new fic. This story was inspired by the following fanfics Held Captive, A time for Dragons and Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is Conan in some form from the tv show and books. Your opinions and ideas are always appreciated. Just note English is not my first language Afrikaans is but anyway the first 6 chapters were horribly done by me I do plan to edit them in time when I have the chance but I'm really busy ATM so maybe in the future because I'm so much busy with writing the upcoming Chapters but I promise you this story is a wild ride. From Chapter 7 it really starts to develop its chapters when my Co-Writer started editing the story so please read till chapter 7!! It's how the story is truly written. 😊 this chapter was badly edited so please forgive me but every chapter the editing keeps getting better and it starts getting its prime when my co-writer edits my work which should be from chapter 7.

_**Jon Snow** _

 

Jon was sleeping soundly in his chambers when he was suddenly jolted from his slumber by the sounds of someone urgently pounding on the door. He then heard a deep hard voice of his oversized ginger Free Folk friend hollering, "King Crow, ya needs to wake up!"

 

Jon’s eyes snapped open. “Aye, I'm awake!” He yelled angrily in response as he rolled out of his bed, walked to the door and pulled it opened. 

 

"Jon! Come on, we need to leave NOW!" Tormund exclaimed as soon as the door opened. When he noticed that Jon was not following, he ran back into the room, grabbed the smaller man by his tunic, looked him in the eyes and said, "Jon, I know what happened is a tragedy but we have to move on... We need to leave now!” 

 

Jon could see the commotion happening in the hall behind his friend. The few remaining members of the Northern, Targaryen, and Free Folk forces were all running quickly while trying to don their armor and secure their sword belts. He exhaled, turned around, walked back to his bed and retrieved Longclaw. He walked back towards Tormund and shoved his precious Valyrian Steel sword into the other man's chest and furiously stated, "I'm done fighting for this godsdamn war, Tormund! You cannot even begin to comprehend what I have lost!!" He exhaled and then added in a barely audible mutter, "I have nothing left to fight for." 

 

Tormund could see the mixture of emotions on Jon's face; he saw fear and anger and sorrow. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder looked him in the eyes and said, "Look, Snow, I know what you have lost... Your beloved wife and siblings all perished in the hands of those undead cunts. I can understand that you want to give up, but we need you... We need you to keep fighting for the living!"

 

Jon was feeling tears coming down his face. He could no longer control his emotions and snapped, "Tormund, I lost Rhaegar... My son is DEAD and I was not even there to protect him! When he needed me most I was defending the walls of Winterfell. I was not there when wights broke into my chambers and killed Ghost while he was protecting Rhaegar... after Ghost died those fuckers proceeded to kill my son. They stabbed him over thousand of times! All three Dragons are gone. The love of my life...my wife... My everything... my Dany, she was killed in front of me, by the hands of the Night King! My sisters were killed! They were turned into wights and I was the one that had to kill them again and burn their bodies." He paused briefly to use the back of his hand to wife the tears from his face and continued, "My brother, Bran, is always speaking to that red witch, Melisandra... What purpose in life do I have left all my loved ones are gone. There is no hope for me or for anyone in this Gods forsaking world. The dead are on their way to Pentos. What hope do we have left Tormund? What else do we have left to fight for? I am tired of fighting."

 

Tormund was heartbroken for the man he considered to be one of his best friends. He could see Jon had lost all hope and felt no purpose to continue fighting. He also wanted to cry as he had watched the man in front of him have everything and everyone he held dear to his heart be ripped away piece by piece. However, before he could find some words to encourage his friend that he needed to continue the fight another voice broke the silence.

 

"You can't give up now, Jon Snow. There is still one last plan we can use. One that can use that will change all of the shit we have endured. One that we can do to change it into our favor."

 

Jon looked to where to voice came from and was surprised to see Tyrion. He had not seen the dwarf since the death of his Queen.

 

"Do you have a plan?" Jon asked as he wiped the remaining tears from his face.

 

Tyrion smiled. This surprised Jon because Tyrion, hasn't smiled since Daenerys had announced she was pregnant. "I do actually," Tyrion said as his smirk began to stretch across his face. 

 

With a false smile on his lips Jon sarcastically asked, "Alright. What's you're amazing plan, Lord Tyrion?" 

 

The smile fell from Tyrion's face as he felt his anger rising. "I'm in no mood for your sarcasm, Jon. I know what you have lost... we all lost them! Remember my Queen, Brother and wife also died! They were also my loved ones!" He practically yelled at the King.

 

Jon looked at Tyrion. He felt sad for what Tyrion also has been going through in this war. He  sigh and said, "I'm sorry Tyrion. I'm just... I'm sorry. Tyrion please forgive me for my actions."

 

Tyrion exhaled gave a nod and a forced slight smile before he said, "It is fine, your Grace. Follow me we do not have a lot of time before the dead will arrive." 

 

Jon nodded and began to follow behind Tyrion and Tormund. But before they exited his chambers Jon called, "Wait! Tyrion before we go, will you please tell me what this plan is?"

 

Jon looked at Tyrion who kept on smiling. Jon only became even more curious when Tyrion smile got even bigger as he said, "All will be explained after you have followed me and Tormund." 

 

After hearing what Tyrion has said Jon was even more and more curious. So with a raised eyebrow he relented, "Fine, Tyrion. Show me the way." 

 

Jon looked over at Tormund as they began to leave his room and he noticed the ginger was also smiling as he still held Longclaw in his arms. 

 

As they quickly made their way though the halls, they could see more soldiers of the living running past them. "How long until the dead arrive here in Pentos?" Jon asked.

 

Tormund turned his face towards Jon as they walked and huffed out, "They are already inside the city, Crow... They are killing all of our fucking men like we are nothing."

 

Jon knew the dead were close towards the city but never thought they were this close. "Fuck!" He said as he rubbed a hand over his face. 

 

Tyrion turned his gaze around and said to Jon in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry, your Grace. You just need to keep following me and the focus on the plan."

 

Jon was getting frustrated and angry. "Focus on the plan? How can I focus on your plan when my people are being slaughtered! How can I focus on your plan if I don't even know what it is!?"

 

Tyrion chuckled sarcastically, "I always forget how stubborn you are, Jon Snow."

 

After Tyrion said these words they stopped walking. There were in front of a large wooden double door that had two unsullied soldiers standing guard. Once Tyrion nodded at them, they turned around and opened the doors.

 

When they stepped inside the room the doors quickly closed and Tormund bolted them shut. Jon looked around the room and was surprised to see Bran and Melisandre we there and seemed to been in the middled of a deep discussion around a pool of water. When he got closer to the fountain he noticed that it was not normal water in the pool, but some sort of steamy green liquid. Jon suspected the witch was behind this. When the two noticed their arrival, their conversation halted and they both turned to look towards Jon.

 

"Aegon Targaryen, please come forth." The Three-Eyed Raven called to his brother, with a hint of emotion in his normally monotoned voice, "We need to start this plan now. The Night king knows of this plan and is on his way here to stop us." 

 

Jon was getting more angry and confused. "Bran!" The King exclaimed, "What is this plan you all keep speaking of? I won't do anything until you have told me what this plan is!" 

 

Tyrion looked at Bran who nodded to Tyrion. After the approval was granted the Imp calmly spoke, "This plan is a way to give us a second chance, your Grace."

 

Jon was even more confused. "A Second chance? What do you mean Lord Tyrion?" 

 

"Jon this is a chance to save everyone. A chance to save all those you have loved and lost... It is a chance to start over," Tyrion said excitedly. 

 

Bran looked at Jon and said, "A chance to save Daenerys." 

 

Jon was even more confused and felt all the sad and mixed emotions after hearing his beloved dead wife's name. "How?" He breathed out. He felt his anger taking over. He was furious at himself for failing to keep her safe and he practically yelled as he continued, "How can I save her? She is dead, Bran! She was killed by the fucking Night King!" 

 

Jon looked at Melisandre when she began to speak, "Our plan is to send you back in time, to a just before the king is on his way to Winterfell, to ask Ned Stark to become Hand of the King after the death of Jon Arryn."

 

Tyrion started talking and Jon turned around to hear what he has to say. When he was silent the Dwarf walked over and placed his hand on his lower back and said, "Jon, don't you see, this will give you a chance to save everyone. To save Daenerys, Robb, Eddard, Rickon, Sansa, Arya and Jaime." 

 

While Jon was still brooding, Melisandre spoke, "When you return to the past, you have to remember only you will know what has happened in the future. Only you can change the future and save the living from the dead."

 

Jon's eyes finally snapped up to look at his brother. He walked to where his brother was sitting, looked in his eyes and asked softly, "Bran, are you sure this will work?" 

 

"Yes, Aegon, it will work." He brother replied as he tried to force a slight smile. "You can prevent all of this from ever happening. You can save Daenerys. You can prevent her from being sold by her brother, Viserys and get justice for the way he treated her. You can prevent her from being raped by Drogo. You and Daenerys, together, can take back the Iron Throne for House Targaryen and unite the seven kingdoms. You can prevent this fate from ever happening."

 

Jon nodded in agreement. All he could think about was how he wanted nothing more than to see both Drogo and Viserys dead by his hands for the pain they had caused Daenerys. He vowed to himself that he would end their lives.

 

Melisandra walked towards Jon with a knife in her hand, and stated, "Take off your shirt, my King." Jon complied and removed his shirt.  

 

After he removed his shirt he turned to look at Tyrion and surprised to see him just standing there observing, "Tyrion, why aren't you taking your shirt off? Aren't you also doing this with me?" 

 

Tyrion looked at Jon with sadness in his eyes, but before the Imp could answer Bran spoke, "Only you can journey into the past, Jon."

 

Jon was surprised and confused by Bran's words, "Why can't Tyrion come along on this crazy plan the two of you have come up with?" Jon asked as he looked between Melisandre and his brother, unsure which one of them would answer his question.

 

"Because, my King, you are the Prince who was Promised. Only you can change the future and bring the White Walkers to their true end." Melisandre answered with a smile.  

 

Jon hated the prophecy but didn't say anything only nodded. Melisandre then took his hand and cut his flesh of his palm open with the sharp knife; blood was flowing freely from the wound she inflicted. Melisandre took his wounded hand and gathered the flowing blood in a copper bowl.

 

"Enter the pool, my king, and lay down so we can start the process." 

 

Jon nodded and entered the hot green water. He felt so many emotion running through him. He looked at Bran and gave him a hesitant smile.

 

“Aegon, remember you need to find Daenerys. Only the two of you can bring justice towards the white walkers… Only together can you bring the dawn,” said Bran. Jon nodded in agreement. Then he added, “Do you want to know where she will be?" 

 

"Aye, do you know where I can find her when I am returned in the past?"

 

Bran quickly warged, looking into the past. After Bran has finished his visions he then looked at Jon and said, “When you wake-up, you will be in Winterfell. It will be five days before the execution of the Night’s Watch deserter and the day we found the direwolf pups. Immediately after finding the pups you must leave for White Harbor and set sail for Pentos. When you arrive in Pentos look for a man called Illyrio. Daenerys and Viserys are staying as his guests under his protection.” 

 

Jon smiled at his brother, and said "Thank you, Bran.”

 

After Jon and Bran completed and Jon laid down in the hazy hot green liquid, Melisandre began chanting words in another language that he could not understand… he guessed it was high Valyrian.

 

She threw the bowl of Jon’s blood into the green hot water with him. Just before he closed his eyes he heard Tyrion call, "Save them, Jon Snow. Save us all,” and Tormund saying "Give those fuckers a fight, King Crow.”

 

He closed his eyes ... and opened them after he heard a strange noise… It sounded like a dragon roaring.

 

As soon as he opened is eyes he was not longer in the hot green water… he was in a bed, in a room. But it was not just any bed or any room… he was in his old chambers in Winterfell. He looked into his bowl of water what was next to him on his table. He saw his reflection, he was younger. He was in his ten years and eight now. He could hear familiar voices outside his chamber door. He ran towards the door and flung it to find Arya and Robb having an conversation just outside of his door. 

 

When they saw him they both smiled.  

 

"Good morning, brother! I see you're finally awake.” Robb said with his beaming smile. 

 

Jon was speechless. Robb and Arya were breathing and smiling just in front of his eyes. He then knew Bran and Melisandre’s plan had worked. They had given him a second chance to change everything……

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Return of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes decisions on what he will do next.  
> Ned and Jon finally have the discussion what we have all been dreaming of since season 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter starts I just wanted to thank you for all your support. I am so glad that all of you enjoy my fanfiction. Anyway like a said before relax and enjoy the chapter. Like always your opinion and ideas are always appreciated.

**_ Jon Snow_**

 

 

 

Jon couldn't believe that he saw his brother, Robb Stark. Robb Stark was alive. Robb Stark was breathing and he standing just in front of him and he was smiling.

 

Jon walked over towards Robb grabbed his hand and pulled him for a strong brotherly embrace. Robb was surprised by his brother’s action, but returned the hug. During the embrace Robb shot Arya a look of confusion and simply shrugged her shoulders because she was also bewildered by Jon’s sudden strange behavior.

 

“It is good to see you again, brother," Jon muttered as he breathed out, trying to bottle his emotions as he broke apart from the embrace. 

 

“Aye, Jon, it is good to you as well.”

 

After the embrace was over Jon gasped when he saw his little sister, Arya, standing behind Robb. He quickly made his way to her and but his hands on her face. ‘She is really here’ he thought to himself as he fell to his knees and pulled her into his arms. He could still remember having burn her body, so she could finally rest in peace after she had turned into a wight; ‘I had no choice but to destroy her mindless body in order to save my Rhaegar,’ he reassured himself. He pushed the horrible memories out of mind and willed the tears not to fall as he choked out, "Seven Hells, Arya! It is so good to see you breathing again!" 

 

Arya quirked an eyebrow in confusion as she looked her brother in the eyes and asked, “Jon, why did you say you were glad to see me breathing again?”

 

Jon did not want to tell them until he had had a chance to talk to his Uncle Ned. His uncle had to be the first on to know the truth about everything that would happen in the future if things did not change and he had to inform him about the threat beyond the Wall. He did not want to answer her question so he pretended like she had never asked. So he changed the subject and asked, “Where are Bran, Sansa and Rickon?” He was glad to know that all of his siblings were alive, however he needed to see them talking and breathing to reassure himself that The Three-Eyed Raven and the Red Witch were in fact successful in sending him back to past.

 

Robb chuckled and said, "Well Sansa is busy completing her lessons with Septa Mordane,  Bran is learning more about the great houses of Westeros with Maester Luwin and Rickon is not feeling well so he is in his chambers with my mother who is taking care of him.” 

 

Jon nodded at Robb’s reply. He really was not looking forward to being calling ‘bastard’ from Lady Stark again and the thought of being polite to her made the acid in his stomach rise. He shook the thought from his spinning mind once again and asked, "And where is un-farther?" Jon was looking at them hoping that they did not hear him almost call Lord Stark uncle and thankfully, to his surprise, they didn't seem to notice.  

 

"Father is in his study, writing letters to the noble houses," Arya said as she smiled up to him.

 

Jon wanted to go straight to his Uncle Ned’s study and tell him everything he had lived through and how they had all suffered in his last life. Then after he told his uncle the truth he needed to go across the Narrow Sea and find Daenerys; he had to save her from her from Viserys and Khal Drogo. However, Jon knew he could not leave for Pentos just yet. Bran said he had to wait and rest in Winterfell for five days after he returned to the past. The Three-Eyed-Raven said that he should not leave until he had attended the execution of the Nights Watch deserter, who claimed that he had seen the White Walkers, and found the direwolf pups in the Wolfswood. Jon was brought out of his brooding thoughts when Robb’s voice broke the silence.

 

“Jon, Arya and I came to your chambers to see if you care to join us in the Great Hall to break your fast?”

 

“Mother won’t be there to glare at you,” Arya quickly added.

 

Jon wanted nothing more than so sit down and break his fast with his siblings but knew that sharing a meal with those he lost was not the reason he was given a second chance in the fight against the White Walkers. "Thank you, Arya and Robb, for your offer, but unfortunately I think I may have caught Rickon's sickness. I am feeling a little queasy… Maybe we can we may be we can share a meal at another time? I… I am going to rest in my chambers for the day."

 

He waited for Robb and Arya to answer and after a few seconds finally Robb answered with a hesitant smile, "Of course brother, take all the time you need. I hope that you recover quickly.” 

 

Jon nodded and wordlessly turned walked back into his chambers, closed the door and bolted it shut behind him. He waited behind his closed door until he was certain that Robb and Arya had left the hallway. After he was sure they had left he took his black fur lined cloak from his bed, donned it and left his chambers. He closed the door and immediately headed towards his uncle’s study.

 

As he walked towards his uncle study he brooded over the thoughts in his head, ‘What will I ask him? How will I start this conversation? What will I tell him?’ When he reached the study door he was deep in thought. He sighed deeply and waited several moments before he finally lifted his hand, clinched it closed and knocked on the door three times. 

 

"Come in." He heard his uncle call.

 

Jon took a deep breath as he pushed the door open. When he entered the room he saw that the man he had always considered to he his father, his Uncle Ned was still sitting at his great wooden desk writing letters. He pushed the door closed and bolted it shut, as he did this his uncle looked at him, put down his quill and waited for Jon to speak.

 

He was speechless… He stood before his dead uncle, who was now alive… He had so much so say and he could not get the words out of his throat. He just stood there and stared. 

 

After several moments of silence his uncle spoke, “Jon, did you wish to ask me something?"

 

Jon didn't know what to say but he guessed he should probably start with the question the old Jon would always ask when he was a young child, but never received the answer to… the same one he finally found enough courage to ask as he left for the Nights Watch… the last time he saw his uncle alive. He took a deep breath then asked as calmly as he could, “Lord Stark, who was my mother?" 

 

He could tell by the look on his uncle’s face that he was surprised by the question, and was also surprised that he had called him Lord Stark because he would always call him Father when they where alone.

 

“Jon, Lady Catelyn is not here… you know you can call me Father," Ned said softly. 

 

Jon could feel his anger rising. He was angry that his uncle was lying to him. "Are you ever going to stop lying to me in my face? Are you tell me the truth?” Jon stated in a tone mixed with both anger as well as sadness.

 

"I'm not lying Jon,” he watched as his uncle took a deep breath, then asked, “Why would you think that, my son?" asked Ned curiously.

 

Jon felt as though his blood was boiling, he was furious as he seethed out, "I know you are not my father… I know that you did not sire me, Eddard Stark!” 

 

He could tell his Uncle was surprised. He sat there silently for a few minutes before he finally, breathlessly asked, "What do you mean, Jon?" 

 

"I know the truth about my mother… I know who she was and why you claimed me as your bastard son.” He took a deep calming breath before he continued, “My mother was your younger sister, Lyanna Stark… and my father, the man who sired me was her husband, Rhaegar Targaryen… and I am was not born Jon Snow… I am their true born son, the heir to the Iron Throne… With my mother’s last breaths she named me Aegon Targaryen, and she placed me in your arms, begging that you protect me… Does this ring any bells?"

 

Jon watched as his uncle’s eyes opened wide and has his breathing became quick and shallow. He finally whisper angrily, ”Who told you that?"

 

"That's not important for you to know at the moment… The thing that is important at this time is that you would have just kept lying to me… Lying to me and everyone else… Not ever telling your wife… Never even telling the truth in the moments before you found your death when Joffrey Baratheon ordered you beheaded.” Jon was furious; he did not even think as the words spilled out of his mouth and he did not even care.

 

When he saw the look on Ned’s face he could tell he was confused and did not understand what he had said when he asked, "Beheaded by Prince Joffrey what do you mean, Jon?” 

 

Jon knew he would have told him eventually. He exhaled as he relented and said, "You wanted to know how I knew my parentage… I know who my parents are because I am not the Jon you know but the Jon from the future."

 

The look of confusion on his uncle’s face did not subside. “Jon from the future… What do you mean?" 

 

After Ned has asked him this Jon told him everything. He told him how he went to North Castle Black with Uncle Benjen to join the Nights Watch as he went south to become Hand of the King after the death of Jon Arryn. He told Ned about his death, King Robert’s death, Robb and Catelyn's deaths, and Rickon’s. He also told him about Uncle Benjen’s disappearance and about he was betrayed by and murdered by the hands of his brothers at the Nights Watch. He told Ned about Bran’s fall and how he went beyond the Wall and became a powerful greenseer called the Three-Eyed Raven. He told his Uncle everything the he knew about the past and everything that he had learned from he joined the Nights Watch until he was sent back to set everything right. He could tell that his Uncle Ned was surprised and heartbroken for him when he spoke about the deaths his of wife, Daenerys and son, Rhaegar as well as what became of the people of Westeros.

 

After Jon told his uncle everything they sat in silence for several minutes while he let all of the knowledge absorb. Finally, after a few minutes he broke the silence, “Uncle Ned, I know what I just have told you sounds crazy but it's the truth… I can understand if you don't believe me," Jon said quietly and then he waited until his uncle would say something.

 

After a few more minutes of silence his Uncle looked over at him, and he  noticed that he was willing tears not to fall to fall as he softly spoke, “I believe you, Jon… After what you told me… About how you knew everything that happened at the Tower of Joy… how you knew your mother’s last words to me were 'promise me Ned, promise me.’ Jon, I never told anyone those words… Not even told Howland Reed was there to hear her last words. Yet Jon, you know them.”

 

“Uncle Ned, I have a plan, and it will start in five days… When Ser Rodrick will inform you that a deserter of the Nights Watch has been captured. The deserter will use his last words to tell you that the reason he ran was because he has seen the White Walkers beyond the Wall… After the execution we will travel back to Winterfell through the Wolfswood and that is when we will find the six direwolf pups… Then, after we find the pups I will leave you and sail for Pentos." 

 

"Jon, why would you go to Pentos?" Ned asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow.

 

"The reason I must to get to Pentos is to save Daenerys… I need to get to her before she is sold to Khal Drogo by her brother, Viserys. If she is sold the Khal will rape her because of his savage ways… I cannot let that happen to her again!” Jon was getting furious, he could feel the calmness of his wolf’s blood fading as his dragon blood began to boil. He vowed to himself that he would kill Drogo before he rape or even touch her and that he would also kill Viserys for the way he treated and sold Daenerys to that savage horse lord. “Uncle Ned, I am going to need a few Northern men when I leave for Pentos." Jon knew after all the information he gave is Uncle Ned about the future he knew they needed Daenerys in the great war.

 

“Jon, how many men do you need for this quest of yours?" 

 

Jon smiled as he answered, “I do not want to attract too many eyes in Pentos… Therefore, nine strong bannermen should be enough." 

 

Ned nodded and said, “I will send a raven for White Harbor. Lord Manderly will provide you with the men… Jon, I have heard that Khal Drogo is a strong warrior… I have heard he is the strongest of all Dothraki Khals, and that he is the Khal of the largest Khalasar." 

 

Jon smiled and said, "Thank you for your concern, Uncle Ned, but I will be fine… There is one more thing I wanted to ask you…” Jon stood up, took a deep breath and looked at his uncle in the eyes. He got ready to speak, but his Uncle spoke first.

 

"You do not want me to tell Arya and the others that you are leaving for good." Jon could see Ned was sad when he said this.

 

"Aye, that is right… There is nothing for me here in Winterfell. Uncle Ned, I need for you to tell them of the future… but not after I have left… If I tell them before I go they will try to stop me or they will demand to come with me.” 

 

“Aye,” Ned took a deep breath and walked over to him, he placed a hand on his should and said, “Son, there is something I need to give to you before you leave… We need to go to the crypts.”

 

Jon nodded and followed his Uncle. When they entered the crypts, he was unsure why his uncle wanted to take him to the crypts. He knew that his mother was in there, but she was Stark. He was hesitant to enter. ‘I am not a Stark, I do not belong here’ he thought to himself.

 

"Jon come here.” His Uncle called, pulling him from his thoughts.

 

Jon walked towards where his Uncle Ned had stopped, noticing that it was in front of his mother’s tomb. He looked as his mother’s stone likeness as his Uncle opened a door that was hidden behind his mother’s statue. Jon was surprised at what he saw… there were two Valyrian steel swords. He looked at his Uncle in shock and unable to speak. 

 

Uncle Ned looked at him and smiled as he said, "The valyrian sword on the left is called Dark Sister, it is a sword that has been in your family since before Aegon and his sister wives conquered Westeros… Rumor has it that your Father, Rhaegar went beyond the wall and found it in a cave before Robert’s Rebellion. I found it in the tower where you were born." The Valyrian steel sword was beautiful, it had the same smoky grey appearance as Longclaw and Ice, and it had a dragon carved on to its hilt.

 

Ned looked at the right sword “The other Valyrian steel sword belonged to Ser Arthur Dayne. He had two Valyrian Steel swords. I took one of swords and I gave the other sword to Howland Reed. I had the hilt of this sword changed from the Falling Star of House Dayne to a direwolf for House Stark. I named the sword Winters Wolf… And both of them are now yours. You will need both swords to fight against Khal Drogo… as you said, in the future you trained with and were able to fight with two swords just like Ser Arthur Dayne."

 

Jon looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, Uncle Ned." Ned nodded.

 

After Ned has given Jon the swords holders he left the crypts leaving Jon alone. He took the two swords from the holder and sheathed them in their scabbards and attached them to the special sword belt that was in the hidden chamber. After both swords were secured and strapped to him he covered them with his cloak and left the darkness of the crypts...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Dual Sword Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned experience Jon sword skills first hand.  
> Jon looking back in the future.  
> Robb and Jon have a heated discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support. I'm glad you all enjoy my fic. In this chapter we will enter the main plot of this story. So sit back relax and enjoy as always your opinion and ideas are always appreciated in the comments.

 

**_ Eddard Stark _ **

 

It had been four days since Ned had given Jon the two Valyrian swords that he had brought back from the Tower of Joy. He was standing on the balcony overlooking Winterfell’s training yard with his Lady wife Catelyn by his side, watching as Jon and Theon sparred down below. He observed how Jon and Theon moved during the sparing session, and he compared the different skills, strengths and weaknesses of the two boys as well as Robb.

 

Ned knew that Robb was very good with his sword he fought the same way as he did, with honor. Theon was also a good swordsman... He was ruthless and unforgiving, however he was also impatient... which could be a bad thing because it could cause him to become reckless in battle lead to his death... but could also be a good thing when he only had to face one opponent. Then there was Jon... Jon was graceful with a sword.... He was patient, taking the time to learn his opponent's way of fighting and quickly finding that person’s weakness and using it to his advantage. 

 

The Lord of Winterfell could tell that Jon was holding back against his opponents. This intrigued him; he wanted to see how much the boy’s skills had improved... If the stories Jon had told him about the future were true were true, he would be able to fight with two swords just like Ser Arthur Dayne. 

 

Ned was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the sounds of someone losing their sword and falling to the ground. 

 

He then heard the voice of Theon roar out so loudly that he could probably be heard all the way in the kitchens. "How did you get so good Snow? You were not this good the last time we were sparred and that was only a week ago!"

 

Jon only smiled as he responded in a mocking tone, “I have always hold back when sparing with you, Greyjoy.  Now, are you going to lie down in the dirt the whole day and cry about the Bastard of Winterfell is kicking your arse or are you going to get off your arse and try again!"

 

Ned could tell that Theon was starting to lose his temper. His face was red and he was actually speechless for the first time since he had brought him to Winterfell after the failed Greyjoy Rebellion. 

 

"I tell you what Greyjoy... I will make things a little more fair by letting you and Robb both face me at the same time,” he heard Jon challenge.

 

Ned was shocked and Theon only laughed while Jon’s face showed a look of seriousness and determination.

 

Theon finally found his voice when he realized that Jon was not joking. "Snow, are you mad... it would be two against one. You would not stand a chance against the two of us!” Theon exclaimed in disbelief as Jon’s smile only grew wider.

 

Robb came towards him and pulled Theon up from the ground. After he helped Theon to his feet, he turned to his brother and said, "Jon I'm going to have to agree with Theon. You will not stand against the both of us."

 

Ned heard what Robb said and thought that this would be the perfect way to see Jon skills, so he called down to the two boys, "Robb and Theon stop saying that you would beat him, and show me that the two of you together can defeat Jon in a spar!” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jon smiling because of his words.

 

He could tell that his heir and his ward were surprised. Finally, Robb said, “Alright, Jon… Me and Theon, against you.”

 

Jon smiled and nodded in confirmation, “Aye… Me, against the two of you.’

 

Theon and Robb then took their fighting stances and Jon took his while spinning his sword. Ned remembered that was how Ser Arthur held his sword while waiting for his opponents to attack; he would spin one of his swords, preparing himself block any oncoming attack.

 

Ned looked at his family and noticed that Sansa was standing still, quietly observing the scene in the training yard, while Bran, Arya, and Rickon laughed and loudly cheered words of encouragement towards Jon. He could tell that the cheering of his youngest children was making his wife, Catelyn, angry. He released a deep breath as he directed his gaze back towards the three boys in the training yard below. 

 

The Lord of Winterfell watched as Jon patiently waited for Theon to make the first move; it was common knowledge that Theon had little patience and would attack first. Seconds later the ward from the Iron Islands ran towards Jon and attacked, slashing his sword at Jon’s right side. Jon effortlessly parried Theon's attack. As soon as the young man he considered to be his second born son blocked Theon's attack, Robb came towards his left side and swung his sword with precision. To Lord Stark’s surprise, Jon quickly deflected Robb's strike just as he did with Theon's attack.

 

Ned, and the rest of growing crowd in the training yard, attentively watched as Theon and Robb repeatedly attacked Jon with their training swords. However, much to his surprise, Jon continued to deflecting their attacks as though his two opponents were green boys having their first swordplay lesson.  _‘Dear gods… I do not believe it… How is Jon able to so easily defend himself against two worthy attackers?’_

 

He could tell that Robb and Theon were both getting tired… Both boy were sweating profusely and breathing hard. Then, with a deep breath Robb ran toward Jon once more, wildly swinging his training sword at Jon’s right upper thigh… And once again Jon deflected his attack with ease… However, this time, after stopping his swing, Jon pushed his brother to the ground. The then saw a twinkle in Theon’s eye, he could tell that the ward would think this would be the perfect opportunity to finally land an attack. Theon then rushed towards Jon with his sword raised, and just as he was about to attack Jon’s right side, Jon stepped to the side and tripped Theon with an outstretched foot. As soon as Greyjoy hit the ground, the gathered crowd began to clap and cheer for Jon. 

 

Ned looked over at his four youngest children and noticed that all of them, including Sansa, were applauding Jon’s victory. However, when he looked at his wife, who was standing next to him, he noticed that she looked like she had just sucked on a lemon.

He looked down and released a sigh,  _‘Gods I do not know what to do about Catelyn… I hate how she treats him…  I know that Jon does not want her to know the truth until he is gone…’_  Lord Stark’s internal musings were interrupted when he heard his wife speaking. He whipped his head back towards her and was shocked by what he heard.

 

 "Where did the Bastard learn to move like that with a sword?” She asked as looked at Ser Rodrick.

 

"I don't know, my Lady," The Master at Arms replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

  
Ned knew that Catelyn did not know the truth about Jon’s parentage, however he was still angry at her for calling him a Bastard. He was about to pull her to the side and chastise her, however before he could say anything to her, his attention was diverted when he heard Jon calling to him.

 

"Lord Stark, I have defeated Theon and Robb without difficulty… I would like a challenge… Would you care to spar with me?" The boy he had raised as his own since the day he was born aske with a smug smirk.

 

Ned smiled at Jon as he took off his brown fur-lined cloak and handed it to his wife. As he did this he saw the faces of the gathered crowd and could tell by the looks of bewilderment on all of their faces that they were surprised by his action.

 

"Ned you can't be serious," Catelyn exclaimed angrily with a grimace on her face.

 

Ned did not even look at her as he responded, "It is fine, Cat.”

 

As he walked down the stairs to the training yard he caught the gaze of Sansa and his other children and could tell that were in disbelief that he was going to spar against Jon. He took a deep breath and gave them a reassuring smile as he continued down the wooden stairs.

 

When he started to walk towards Jon, who was smiling as he stood proudly waiting for him to arrive, he heard Arya call, "Good luck Jon!" Ned smiled after he heard Arya wishing her favorite ‘brother’ good luck; it warmed his heart.

Ned walked towards the rack containing the training swords and selected one that was similar in weight to the one that he carried. After he had selected a blunt sword, he turned towards the young man he considered to be his son and stated loud enough for everyone watching to hear, "Jon… I do have one condition before I accept your challenge."

 

The Lord of Winterfell could tell that Jon was curious as to what his stipulation was when her furrowed his brow and asked, "What would that be, Lord Stark?"

 

Ned smiled as he named his condition, "I would like for you to not only spar against me… I would like for you to spar against me, Robb and Theon at the same time."

 

After he announced this he could hear the gasps echoing throughout the training yard. When he looked around the crowd, he noticed that it had double in size and that four members of the household guard had even come over to observe the bout.

 

His eldest son then walked over to him and in a hushed tone exclaimed, "Father, you cannot be serious! Jon could get hurt."

 

Lord Stark was getting ready to say something to calm Robb’s anxiety, however Jon spoke first.

 

"It is fine Robb… I believe that l will be able to manage just fine against the three of you," Jon calmly stated as he placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

 

"Are you sure Jon?" Robb asked with disbelief written all over his face.

 

Jon looked at Robb and simply nodded. Ned, Theon, and Robb took their fighting positions.

 

Jon turned around and walked to the rack where all of the training swords were placed. _‘Why is he choosing a different sword? He seemed to be fighting just fine with the one that he has been using all morning.’_  He watched as Jon picked up several different blades, before he smiled as he seemed to find one that he liked. The thing that surprised Ned and the rest of the observers was that Jon did not put the other sword away; he took his fighting position with a training sword in each hand, spinning them just like Ser Arthur Dayne used to do to prepare for a battle.

 

Theon began laughing when he saw what Jon was doing. He then snorted out, "Snow… are you mad! You are gonna hurt yourself with two swords… Even if they are just training weapons! Someone better get the Maester!"

 

Jon smiled as he looked at Theon and replied, "If you are so sure that I will hurt myself, why don’t you come closer… Greyjoy?”

 

Ned could tell that Jon smirking face had made Theon pissed because he lost his temper and ran at Jon with his sword raised. He saw Jon grinning at the Greyjoy boy ran towards him, wildly swinging his blunt edged sword. Ned was in awe as Jon used both swords to smoothly deflect each strike as if he was able to anticipate where each swing would be directed.

 

Robb then joined the fray, coming to Theon’s defense. He watch as Jon easily parried the blow Robb attempted to deliver to right side at the same time he blocked the swing Theon threw from his left.

 

Ned could not believe that Jon was capable of deflecting all of their attacks with the two training swords in his hands.  _'Dear gods, the boy fights just like Ser Arthur Dayne did at the Tower of Joy,’_ Ned thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. 

He looked at the Ser Rodrik, who was standing next to the four Stark household guards, including his nephew Jory, and could tell that they were all just as surprised as he was in that moment.  _‘I wonder how many people that Jon would be successfully defend himself against before he would be defeated or before someone could actually land a strike?’_ He remembered Ser Arthur Dayne had successfully defended himself from four attackers before Howland was able to successfully deliver the fatal blow from behind.  _‘I wonder if Jon could defend himself from more than four attackers?’_

 

Ned then got an idea. "Ser Rodrik, Jory,” He called getting both of the men’s attention, “Take a training sword and join in!"

 

He noticed both The Stark Master at Arms and Head of the Household Guard had wide eyes when he said this. However the nodded at this command and walked over to the rack to select a training sword.

 

The heard the sounds everyone gasping at his command.  _‘Gods they probably think that I am trying to kill my son…’_

  

The Warden of the North took a deep breath and tightened the grip on his training sword as he, Theon, Robb, Ser Rodrik and Jory surrounded his ‘bastard’ son. He noticed that Jon slowly turned in a circle as spun his swords careful observing each of his opponent’s stance.  _‘He is watching to see where the first attack will come,’_  Ned noted to himself. Ned looked at the five men surrounding his son, and when Jon’s back was turned, Jory ran at Jon, hoping to attack him from behind. Jon must have heard the Head of the Stark Household Guard’s footsteps because he quickly turned around and deflected the Head of the Household Guard’s attack. 

 

Theon then rushed into the fray, using his sword and attack on Jon's right side. Jon seemed to be unfazed as he easily dodged or blocked each of their attacks. A few moments later Robb, Theon, Ser Rodrik and Jory were all throwing calculated attacks at Jon and dogged and deflect each and every attack with his swords. It did not matter how fast his opponents were, Jon was just simply faster.

 

All Ned could hear was the sound of training swords clashing… The sound of metal singing echoed throughout the training yard as the sparring session progressed.

 

Ned observed that every time Jon dodged an attack, he left himself with a perfect opportunity to deliver a death blow to his opponent. He was amazed at what he saw,  _‘If this was a real battle… If Jon was facing real enemies… They would have all died a long before now… It is almost if Jon wants this fight to be prolonged… Like he wants to see how long he can fight before he get tired… Or to see if someone can actually land a hit against him.’_  

 

The Lord of Winterfell then thought about his battle against Ser Arthur Dayne at the Tower of Joy again… He remembered that Ser Arthur had a week spot.  _‘I know that this is not an honorable way to strike my opponent… It is the opposite of everything that I and Ser Rodrik have taught my boys… However, I need to know… I need to see what Jon would do in such a situation...’_  So he took a deep breath and did a dishonorable thing… He rushed to attack Jon's back.

 

Ned was shocked… Somehow, just before the sword made contact with Jon’s back… His son moved his arm so that one of his swords was behind him and deflected his attack.  _‘Dear gods! How in the seven hells was he able to defend his blind spot?’_

 

Ned stood there dumbfounded as Jon returned to his attack on Theon. Their swords clashed before Jon suddenly ended the Iron Born ward’s embarrassment when he punched Theon in the face, knocking him to the ground.

 

Jon then turned to face him and smiled as he spun both his blunt edged swords and asked, "Lord Stark, did you really think that I would not find a way to defend my blind spot?"

 

While he was talking, Robb rushed towards his right and Ser Rodrik went to attack his left side. Ned did not even have the chance to answer Jon’s question as he quickly returned to the sparring session, and effortlessly blocked both of their attacks. He then grabbed Robb by his tunic and pushed him into Ser Rodrik, causing both his son and the Master at Arms to join Theon on the ground.

 

Ned was still in shock as Jon quickly turned his attention towards Jory and attacked with both swords. The clashing of metal did not last more than a few seconds before Jon had disarmed the Head of the Stark Household Guard and he was on the ground with a blunt edged sword at his throat.

 

 “I Yield! I Yield!” Jory exclaimed.

 

Jon turned his gaze towards him and smiled. Ned adjusted the grip on his training sword as he stood his ground. Jon then smiled as he dropped the sword from his left hand, and stated, "Lord Stark, I would like for this to be a fair fight."

 

 _‘This young man is truly impressive,’_  Ned thought before he asked, "Are you ready, son?"

 

"Aye, I am,” Jon answered as he nodded his head with a smirk on his face.

 

Ned circled around his ‘bastard’ for several seconds as he waited for him to attack first. Jon spun his sword as they circled and finally started to attack him. At first Ned was successful at deflecting the blows but it did not take long before he began to tire because of Jon’s relentless precise strikes and fast footwork. Before he knew it his son delivered a blow to his sword so strong that it caused his hand to quiver and he lost the grip on the hilt… The sword fell to the ground… He was defenseless and at Jon’s mercy.  _‘If this were a battle I would be dead… I cannot believe Jon’s skills with a sword are… both with one sword and two… He is truly the best swordsman I have ever seen.’_ He thought before he looked into Jon’s eyes and stated loud enough for the entire training yard to hear, "I yield."

 

He head the quiet gasps of those gathered when he said this.

 

Jon only smiled and kindly stated, "Thank you for the spar, Lord Stark."

 

Ned nodded in response, “Thank you son… It has been far too long since I have sparred.”

 

“Lord Stark, if I may… Could I please be excused to my chambers? I would like to bathe," Jon asked.

 

"Of course Jon… I will have the handmaidens bring hot water to your chambers."

 

Jon nodded and simply said, "Thank you, Lord Stark," before he walked away.

 

Ned looked up at the battlement and Catelyn and his four younger children all with shocked expressions on their faces. He then shifted his gaze towards Robb and Theon who also wore the same stunned expression on their faces.

 

The Lord of Winterfell then sighed and picked up his training sword from the ground. He then walked over to the rack and placed the blunt sword back where he had gotten it from. However, before he could make is way out of the training area Ser Rodrik walked over to him and started to speak.

 

"My Lord, I have lived long and trained many Lords of the North… And in all that time, I have never seen a man… Let alone a boy of eight and ten use a sword like that in my life. You must be proud of Jon, my Lord… With the skills that boy demonstrated today, it is likely that he could become the best swordsmen Westeros has ever seen!"

 

Ned smiled "Aye. He already is"

* * *

 

  _ **Jon Snow**_

 

 

Jon was in his room taking off his cloak and folded it on his chair. Two handmaidens came out and stared at Jon.

"My lord the hot water has been placed in the tub but I would wait for a few moments my Lord the water is still boiling hot." said one f the handmaidens

Jon nodded as he raised his hand and thanked the handmaidens who sooner past him.  
" Thank you. You may go." 

The two handmaidens bowed and left him. Jon took off his shirt and looked at his chest. He couldn't believe that his scars were all gone. Jon walked towards the tub full of water and put his hand inside the boiling water.  
' _She said the water was boiling hot? It's not that warm.'_ He then remembered what his wife told him.....

"Your blood of the Dragon," said his life Daenerys what was next to him naked in the bed.

He laughed at her comment as he playfully took her hand in his and played with it as he leaned over towards her silver hair and then her ear. "I may be a Targaryen but I'm no Dragon." she giggled as he sucked her earlobe with his mouth. She playfully pushed him away from her as she soon climbed onto his legs and started to kissed his scars on his chest.

_"So what are you then? A wolf?" She looked at him in the eyes after she said this._

_"So what are you then? A wolf?" She looked at him in the eyes after she said this._

_"I guess I'm a wolf?" He said while playing with her silver hair._

_"Hmm no, not a wolf. You have Targaryen blood and Stark blood running through your veins. You're a dragonwolf." They both smiled._

_" A Dragonwolf you say?" She looked up at him after he said this._

_"Yes, you are." She leaned closer and kissed his lips as she started to moan._

_She pulled away and said " So what do you think will our child be? A dragon or a wolf?" She waited for his reaction._  
_He moved op words._

 _He couldn't believe what he just heard "Daenerys are you?"_ _She gave him a weak and shy smile unsure of what his reavtion will be and simply nodded. He never felt so happy in his life being with the love of his life holding his child_ _what was busy growing inside of her womb._

 _"Are you sure?" She giggled and nodded_ _as she responded while playing with his raven hair._

 _"I saw maester Wolkan today and he confirmed to me that I am pregnant." He smiled started kissing her on the lips forcing his tong inside her mouth when she started to moan he pulled away_ _as he cupped her cheeks and whispered._

_"For how long?" He asked her._

_She smiled as she remarked "A Moon." She gave him another small smile as she turned around and her arse was against his erect cock he put both of his hands on her stomach._ _As he then chuckeld._

_"Didn't I tell you that witch wasn't a reliable source of information?" she laughed turned her gaze towards him and kissed him._

_"Do you think it's a boy or a girl." His tone was a happy tone_ _as he whispered this in hwr ear what made her shiver and smile of how his voice effected her._

He leaned over her body as her eyes were closed and as mile was on her face as she responded to his question _"It's a boy."_

_He laughed at her "and how do you know that?"_

_She smiled "Let's call it a mother's guess." He smiled an kissed her on the mouth._

_" Alright if it is a boy what would we name him?"_ _He waited for her reaction or eyes to opened for a few moments._

 _She was silent for a moment and finally said "What about Eddard Targaryen? If it wasn't for your uncle you wouldn't be here alive with me? Being the father of this child what is growing inside my womb as we speak..."_ _He smiled as he pulled her in for another long and passionate kiss. When he pulled away hethn mumbeled back into her ear._

_"Hmm..maby but I can't use that name It's the name of my dead unborn nephew. I don't want that reminder to me every time I said his name or order him to go on a quest for me._

_Tears came down her eyes he was confused as he turned her stomach around so that she could lay on his chest. "Daenerys what's wrong?" She started to cry as she answered "Jon I'm sorry that I couldn't save Arya or Sansa there was too many of them."_  
_Tears started to come down his eyes after his wife said this._

_"It's not your fault Daenerys. You tried what you could do. Daenerys you saved thousands of lives that day don't blame yourself." He wiped her tears off._

_"Jon I can't lose you. I won't be able to live without you." He was surprised by her question. He took a moment to respond to her words as he played with her hand in his._

_"I also can't live without you Daenerys. I will give up my life knowing that you and my child are safe." She nodded no._

_"Jon I won't raise this child without you. I can't Jon I won't be alone anymore you are the reason I'm pregnant this isn't worth living without you."_   _Jon felt tears flowing down his eyes_ _as he pulled Daenerys in for another long and passionate kiss. As he pulled away he then wanted to protest._

_"Daenerys" she cuts him off before he could say anything._

_"No, Jon we either live together or die together do you understand together." She looked into his eyes._ _Violet meeting grey awaiting for his answer._

_"Together." She nodded._

_"What should we name our future baby boy?" She laughed and moved back against his chest._

_"What do you think we should name him?" she asked him._  
_He smiled_

 _"_ _What about Rhaegar Targaryen?"_   _She pulled away from his chest and was surprised by thi_ _s._

 _"Why do you want to call our boy after your father?" He smiled_ _at her as he kissed her on the cheek._

 _"Because if it wasn't for my farther saving my mother from the mad king I wouldn't be here."_ _She smiled as she whispered in his ear._

 _"Rhaegar Targaryen trueborn son of Aegon Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryen heir to the iron throne... I like it." She turned and looked at him._  
_They started kissing as he pulled away and cupped her cheeks he looked at her in the eyes as he stated. " I love you Daenerys" she smiled_

_" I love you, Jon Snow."_

_"Together?" she_ _asked raising her eyebrow awaiting for his answer._

_"Aye, Together." She smiled and they both kept on kissing._

"Jon!!" Jon has pulled away from his thoughts as Rob pulled his hand out of the boiling water and in the proses, Rob burned his hand.

"Seven hells that's hot! Jon give me your hand!" His brother took his hand and saw nothing was wrong with his arm. There was no burn mark or any scrapes or redness on his flesh.

"How is your hand not burned, Jon?" He didn't know what to say he only wanted to change the subject in order to calm down his cousin.

"Why are you here Robb?" His brother gave him a perplexed look as he answered to his question.

"After you left the courtyard everyone was surprised at how your sword skills have Improved. I came here looking for you to ask you who thought you how to wield two swords and I knew you were in your chambers so when I entered I saw your hand was in the boiling water and I called your name and you didn't answer. Are you alright Jon?" He looked at his brother who only had a worried expression on his face. He chuklced at him. ' _I need to lie in order to calm his nerves'_ he kept his smile.

"Yes, I'm fine Robb thank you for your concern." He stood up and put his shirt back on. His brother saw threw his lie as he then remarked.

"No Jon your not fine. Ever since four days ago when Arya and I asked you to go and break our fast with us you have been different and now you fight like Ser Arthur Dayne and your violent and more brooding than normal. I not even going mention the fact that your hand didn't burned."  
His eyes were wide open trying to find his way of out if this mess. He looked at his brother as he raised his shoulders of confusion. He didn't know what to say so he just reverted back onto what he said earlier.

"I'm fine Robb really.." His brother got more angry as he cut him off. He looked at his brother who was getting angry more and more after he said this.

He then barked at him "Don't lie to me Jon were brothers we shouldn't keep secrets from each other."He was feeling emotion flowing through his blood and veins as he took a deep breath.  He didn't want to lie to Robb anymore. He wanted  his brother and best friend  to know the truth. ' _How would Robb understand that I am not from this life?'_ He took a deep breath.

"I can't Robb you wouldn't understand..." This made Robb event more angry as he cut him off.

"Then help me understand bother."  
Jon was also getting angry he felt like he was a volcano and would erupt at any second as he then screamed at his cousin "Your not my brother Robb." 

His borother gave a sad expression on his face when he sad "Yes not full blood brothers but half-brothers Jon."  
He couldn't hold it in anymore the lies...and truth he was hiding from his brother.

"No Robb we are not brothers we are Cousins Robb." Robb was confused by this while he raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean Jon?" He sigh as he took a deo breath and started telling him the truth.

"Ned Stark is not my father. My real father was Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother was Lyanna Stark your aunt. They were the ones who sirdd me and not Ned..." Robb was shocked by his answer and statement as he asked in a whisper.

"Did farther told you this are you sure?" He nodded as he looked at his brother who looked like he saw a dragon for his first time. He waited for a while waiting for his brother to take in the news that he is a Targaryen. Finally after a few minuted his bother beeathed out.

"So your not Jon Snow your Jon Waters?" He smiled when Robb said this to him. He then chuckeld and nodded his head no ' _I wonder how he will take it that I am not a bastard about the true heir to the iron throne?'_

"No Rhaegar had his marriage annulled with Elia Martell. He didn't rape Lyanna nor kidnapped  my mother but married her out of love." He smiled at his birthee who had the shock expression on his face while he was speechles trying to find his right words.

"So your Jon Targaryen?" He smiled as he nodded his head no.

" No. My name is Aegon Targaryen the six of his name the rightful heir to the Iron Throne."It felt strange for him saying that he was the rightful heir to the throne what he usually did not desired but he knew he had to reclaim the Iron Throne in order to unite the seven kingdoms and fight against the white walkers. He was pulled from his thoughts when Robb mumbeled.

"You're the true heir to the Iron Throne?" He smiled and simply nod to confirm his brother's theory.

"Why did farther lie to us?" asked his brother. He heard the anger in his tone. 

He sigh knowing full well why hs uncle lied to them  "Because if uncle Ned knew if Robert found out he woukd have killed me ... He would have seen me as a threat to his throne. He had  to protec like my mother asked him to before she died after she gave birth to me ...she asked ned to protect the lasy living heir of Rhaegar Targaryen..."  He could see Robb was even more confused

"Did my father told you that? That aunt ... I mean your mother asked my father to protect you?" He's ugh and nodded his head no.

"No he didn't....  Bran told me..., " he looked at his brother who was confused after he said their little brother was the one who told him the truth.

"How could Bran have known this?" After Robb asked this Jon told him the truth about everything that has happened to him. The death of his wife and child. The end of house Stark. The others all what you can think of. Robb was stunned of learning the truth. He was quiet and listen closely to his confession. Taking all of the new information in what he had to learn from Jon's past life. After the long discussion of Jon's shit seven years he then saw his brother mumbeld.

"I'm sorry Jon... For everything " Jon looked up after he said this.

"For what? None of this was your fault." His brother nodded his head no.

"No, but it is because of my selfish ways our house lost all of our allies. The Bolton betrayed us. The north was vulnerable Jon ... The first line of defense against the Wall and white Walkers." He didn't say anything as his brother only continued.

"I didn't follow my duty. I died and I left you to clean my faults and you became king in the North. I'm sorry Jon if I haven't been so reckless I could if lived and won the war. We could have faced the threat beyond the wall together. I would have killed the brothers who murdered you, Jon"  
He could see how sorry Robb was of all of the shit he had been through without him.

He only smiled as he grabbed Robb's hand and then mumbeled, "Robb it's fine its all in the past we have a second chance to change everything."  
Robb shiok his head of disagreement as he  looked at Jon and stated "I'm sorry Jon." 

He was confused as he chuckeld and answered  "For what now?"he looked at his brother who only had sad emotions on his face.

"For the death of your wife and child."  
Every time someone mentioned the death of his wife and child he wanted to cry thinking of what happened to them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath remembering holding his dead wife's body in his ams as he saw his own tears fell on her face.

He opened his eyes once more and smiled at his borther "Thank you, Robb."

He cold clearly see Robb only wanted to lighten the mood as he soon injected "So you fucked your aunt?" He only laughed at his brother.

"Aye, I did but remember I'm a Targaryen ... nephew and aunt is nothing compared to brother and sister and besides it is not seemed uncommonly in Westeros ... Even the Starks has married within our family." 

His brotherlaughed as he soon barked. "Aye, that's true." He couldn't help as a smile escaped his lips. ' _Gods I remember how much I miss you Robb'_ his brother kept his smile as he sat next to him.

"Tell me about her." He smiled as he could describe her the back of his head. He sigh as he rrmwber how her beautiful body moved in the sun light and her smile on her face when she laughed at him when it was only the two of them alone. When she didn't show him her Queen face but Dany's face at him.

"She was the most beautiful women in the world. She had silver hair and purple eyes. She was stubborn as hell but also the strongest person a have ever known. She had the most beautiful and amazing smile on her face  I have ever seen. She cares about people and never gave up. When we met we hated each other at first but as the time went by we were drawn to each other. She was meant for me and I was meant for her and she was for me. She was the mother of my son..." he sigh remembering and honoring the memory of his wife. He turned his gaze at his brother and  smiled.

The smile was retruned on his brothers face. "I'm glad she was there for you Jon. Thank you for telling me about her." He sigh and nodded.

"So what's your plan now Jon?" asked Robb. He gave out another long sigh  knowing Robb would have found out eventually. He was feeling emptiness inside of him. He knew he would have to left his siblings again and soon to safe his wife.

"Robb I'm sorry but I'm leaving Winterfell." This was a shock for his brother.

"Why because of my mother?" Even though Jon knew the truth he still hated Catelyn for how she had treated him. He only nodded his head no.

"No, Robb I'm leaving Winterfell because there is nothing here for me. My duties are elsewhere." Robb was confused about what his duties were.

"Your duties are in the south aren't they?" He sigh and nod. His brother had a frown on his face.

" When are you leaving?" Asked Robb he sigh at his brother.

"Tomorrow" his brother quickly answered.

"Where will you go?" asked Robb.

"Pentos" Robb was surprised by this his brother took a deep breath.  
"Pentos?..... Why Pentos?"

He sigh as he then answered. "In order to save Daenerys from Drogo before he hurts her."

"Khal Drogo?"

"Yes, my wonderful uncle Viserys will sell her to that savage who will rape her repeatedly. I can't let that happen, Robb, I made a vow when I married her. I'm going to kill Drogo and Viserys for all the pain they brought her."

"So what's your plan Jon? If you kill Drogo what of his Khalashar? What will you do when you kill him to run away? They will kill you Jon." Asked Robb worriedly.

This only made him smiled "The Dothraki only follow the strongest when I kill Drogo then I'll  become their new khal."

"And what about Daenerys won't they rape her?"

"I will never let anyone harm her and besides when I become the new Khal before there is even a marriage announced between the two I can claim her as my own Khaleesi and I will."  his brother was surprised by this.

"What will you do after that Jon?" Asked Robb.

"I will take my khalashar and free all the slaves and I will also save the unsullied in Ataphor. My army will be more than 150 thousand soldiers filled with Dothraki and unsullied and more will join after that. I will return to Westeros and retake the iron throne and unite the seven kingdoms in order to defeat the others."  
Jon looked at Robb and then continued.

"I'll need allies Robb can I count on my Warden of The North to be by my side?" His brother only smiled at him as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You know I will follow you in any war Jon but I'll have to speak to my father and see what he'll do. Hopefully, he can go against Robert."

He sigh and  looked down to his feet.  
"I hope your right."

He turned his gaze back at his brother who only smiled "So when are we leaving for Pentos tomorrow?"

He was surprised by this "Robb You can't.."

His brother only cut him off "Aye, Jon I'm going with you. I'm going to help make sure you save her." he felt happy and  warmed when Robb said this.

"Robb I can't let you die or risk your life for a woman you have never even met before," said Jon.

"Who says I'm going to die beside Daenerys is family Jon. She's my sister by law and besides do you really think I'm going to miss seeing my brother fighting a that I wouldn't miss that for fr the world." 

He chuckled  "Jon there is one thing though what you should know I heard that Khal Drogo is the most strongest Khal who have ever lived among his Khalasher." 

Jon gave a smirk "Thank you, Robb, for your concern but I can take care of myself."

Robb laughed "Oh I know I have the bruises to prove it." Jon laughed.

"So I'm going to ask you again Jon when do we leave for Pentos tomorrow." Jon smiled.

"Tomorrow at the courtyard when we spar. Ser Rodrick will announce that there is a deserter who has claimed to see the threat beyond the wall after Lord Stark had beheaded the deserter then we will travel through the wolfswood."

"What then?" asked Robb.

"When we travel through the wolfswood we will encounter a Dead direwolf who has six Direwolf pups."

"Direwolfs are you sure?" asked his brother.

"Aye, each of the stark children will retrieve a Direwolf pup even me." His brother was shocked when he heard this.

"Robb as soon as we retrieved the Direwolf pups then we will have to leave unnoticed."  Robb nodded.

"We won't have time to return to Winterfell."

"Alright you pack the food and I'll pack the ale." He laughed at his brother.

"I doubt Lord Stark would allow you to come along with me on my adventure." His brother only smiled and nodded his head no to calm his nerves.

"Don't worry I have no intention of him stopping me. I'll leave a letter in his study chambers letting him know I went with you." he sigh and nod as he stood up.

"So it's settled get everything that you need for our travel. We will leave tomorrow for  White Harbor." His brother smiled and  nodded as he stood up.

"Jon get some rest you'll need it for our ride for White Harbor."

He nodded before Robb left his chamber before he could leave he then shouted. "Robb!" Robb turned and looked at him confusedly.

"Thank you for doing this with me." His brother only smiled at him.

"Jon it doesn't matter who your father was you're a Stark and you'll always be my brother and I'll do anything for you."

He smiled "Thank you, brother." Robb smiled.  

"See you tomorrow brother." Jon nodded.

After Robb left Jon's chambers. Jon fell on his bed as he then thought ' _Soon Dany ... you_ _will_ _be safe from harm...'_ he then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep getting rest for the following day.........

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Saying Goodbye is never easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, I'm happy to report that Ser Arthur Dayne's canon sword is in this fic. Ser Arthur's Dayne sword Dawn is at the moment known as Winters Wolf. Jon will later find out of the swords true origins. So woohoo were back to canon. Anyway, thank you again for all the support it makes me so happy that you guys enjoy this fic. This Chapter will be extremely long because of everything that will happen to start getting into the plot so sit back relax and enjoy the chapter. As always opinions and ideas are always appreciated in the comments. Enjoy. Ps I made sure that this chapter is in perfect condition and will continue so with every upcoming chapter. Please know I'm really sorry how poorly edited the previous chapters were. I just finished editing them in 100% condition. Again I'm really sorry but I promise every chapter from now on will be in 100% condition so, please forgive me anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.

_ **Arya Stark**_

 

Arya was lying on her bed with the furs buried over her. She was too lazy to get out of her bed. It was cold the room was filled with the mooring breeze what was still in the air. The fire was burning and was warming her feet. She thought of what had happened the previous day at the courtyard. She was worried about Jon. She had been noticing that Jon had not been himself lately. She wanted to go outside and look for him but it was too cold to leave her bed. She couldn't understand how Jon could fight against Robb, Ned, Theon, and the two Stark bannermen let alone the fact that he could also use two swords. She never even saw Jon practice with two swords. When Jon was fighting she had noticed Jon was fighting differently ..... He fought with aggression she thought. She couldn't believe that Jon punched Theon in the face in order to get him to hield. Theon was cruel towards him but Jon would still never do something like that.

Arya has noticed that she and Jon haven't had a conversation in days. Jon was also not as shy as he used to be. He has spoken to women and the high noble lords of the North and they got all surprisingly along with him and enjoyed his company which surprised her. They haven't practice any sword fighting in days which she had dearly missed. She remembered when they were practicing and laughing together. She missed him and didn't understand why he was acting so strange. 

She was getting hungry and decided to go to the great hall and try to find some food in her stomach. Arya got up and her back shivered of the cold. She took her cloak and put it on her back. She went to her chamber door and opened it. It was still dark and you could still see a glimpse of light lifting over the horizon. She made her way towards the great hall. No one was in the hall it was too early even for the cooks.

There was a loud noise coming from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and saw Robb taking apples and meat and put it into a bag. She didn't understand what he was doing.

Arya walked behind Robb and asked him "Robb, What are you doing?"  

Robb dropped the bag and turned he was angry "Seven Hells Arya were you trying to kill me?" 

Arya laughed "Did I scare you?"

"Yes, you did! Why are you up so early?"

"I was hungry so I came here to get something to eat. Why are you here?"

Robb was getting nervous when she asked this.

"I was also hungry so I came here to get something to eat."

"Sure you did... Why do you have a bag with you if you only wanted to get something to eat Robb?"

Robb was getting even more nervous.

"I wanted to go horse riding and eat when the sun was rising."

She saw he was hiding something.

"May I come with you?"

"No Arya you may not."

"And why is that?"

"That's my own reasons to know."

"You're taking a lot of food only to see the sun rising, Robb. Are you going somewhere?"

"No, I'm not Arya go back to sleep."

"Your lying Robb."

"I'm not Arya."

"Robb, please tell me what's going on"

"Arya there is nothing going on."

"Robb I know you're keeping a secret from me, please tell me the truth."

"It's not my secret to tell Arya."

"Then whose is it?"

"Jon's" she stopped talking after he said, Jon's name.

"Is something wrong with Jon?"

"He's not the same Arya."

"Whats wrong with him."

"It's not me to tell."

"Fine! I'll go ask him myself."

Arya stormed out of the kitchen and entered the hall.

"Arya!"

She turned and looked at Robb.

"He needs rest. Wait until he's awake."

She nodded and left the hall. She walked all the way back to her chambers.

"Arya why are you awake so early in the morning?" She turned towards the voice who said her name.

"Farther I was hungry so I went and got something to eat." Her father was looking curiously at her.

"Where is Robb I need to speak with him."

"I saw him in the kitchen farther."

"Was he eating?"

"No. He was putting food in a bag."

"Thank you, Arya. Now get some sleep." Ned walked passed her. 

"Farther can I ask you something." Ned stopped and turned to her.

"Yes, Arya what is it?"

"Robb was putting a lot of food in the bag. Is he going somewhere?"

Ned didn't say anything for a while and finally responded.

"Yes, Arya he and Jon are leaving Winterfell."

Arya was shocked.

"Why?"

"They have an important mission going south."

"May I go with them?"

"You may not. Their mission is too dangerous."

"Why are they going?"

"It's Jons quest."

"Are you sending him away because he's your bastard son?"

"No Arya he's leaving on his free will.''

"Why is Jon leaving then?"

"I promised him I would tell all of you after he had left."

She turned around and walked towards Jon's chambers.

"Arya!" She stopped when his father was calling her name.

"Do not ask him to stay."

"Why?"

"He needs to leave Arya. He isn't the same Jon who you knew. Just let him be."

"What do you mean he's not the same Jon I knew?"

"I will only tell you when he is gone."

"When will he and Robb return."

"Robb maybe a few moons or a year even but Jon ... Jon is leaving for good." Arya could hear the sad tone of her father's voice.

Arya felt like an arrow went through her heart."Did mother do something wrong?"

"No Arya your mother did nothing. Jon is finding his place in the world. He's not the same Arya."

"Jon... Jon can't leave father!"

"Arya we all have to leave Winterfell at some point." Ned bowed to his knees and took her cloak and warped her with it.

"Like how your mother had to leave Riverun in order to live with us in Winterfell. When Jon wakes up don't try to stop him, Arya, his duties are not here it's in the south." 

Arya looked at her father for awhile and then simply nodded.

"I won't try to stop him but can I at least say goodbye to him?"

Her father smiled "Of course you may."

She smiled and gave her father a hug"Thank you farther."

"Aye, now get some sleep. I'll send a handmaiden to wake you when he leaves."

Arya nodded an went inside her chamber climbed inside her bed and close her eyes. She felt sadness taking over her knowing Jon was leaving......

* * *

 

_**Robb Stark** _

 

Robb was still putting food and ale in his bag and filled their bottles with water. He was getting ready for the trip to White Harbor. While he was packing his bag he could hear footsteps from the Great hall. The footsteps got louder and louder and finally, the footsteps entered the kitchen. Robb turned his gaze towards the footsteps. 

"Farther what a surprise."

His father didn't do anything only looked into Robb's eyes.

"Robb I know you're going with Jon." Robb was surprised by what his father had just said.

"You knew? Who told you?"

"No one told me. I heard you and Jon discussing it in his chambers."

"Are you going to keep me here?" 

"No, I want you to go with Jon actually."

Robb was surprised "Why?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Jon. He's not the same. He's more arrogant and aggressive than he use to be."

" Why wouldn't he. He lost everything. His siblings. His wife and child what I've heard the future is hell. Do you believe him?"

"Aye, I do. Jon may be different but I still raised him. He's honorable he won't lie."

"You're right. What's your opinion on him going south?"

His father smiled " He made a vow to protect her and he's keeping it. We might not know her but he loves her and love is a powerful thing Robb it can sometimes make you do stupid things."

Robb understood why his father would let him join on Jon's quest in order to make sure Jon doesn't make horrible decisions which he would come to be annoyed with.

"I understand. I'll keep my eye on him don't worry father." He took the bag and placed it on his back.

"Are you going to tell mother?"

"No knowing her she'll not let you leave. Robb just promise me you'll keep your eye on him and protect him"

"Aye, I promise but what we've seen he doesn't need anyone's protection he can protect himself."

"Aye, your right but still."

"I will I promise. I will make sure  your promise to his mother will behold." His father wasn't shocked when his son said it.

"Jon told me and I understand why you did it to protect him from Robert." His father was still quiet.

"Jon intends to take back his rightful throne and had asked me to be his warden of the Noth and I accepted it. I will fight with him with or without the support of you nor the north and make sure he takes back his throne."

He gazed at his father and waited for a disapproval but to his surprise, his father only sat next to him looking at the window. 

"Aye I know you will and you will have the full support of the north behind you. We will help you take back his throne." Robb looked at his farther surprised even speechless...

"Really? What about Robert?"

His father only sighed.

"What I have heard of the future from Jon the Lannisters are in complete control of kings landing and were the ones behind the downfall of House Stark. I won't let that happened to my family again and for Robert...he will kill Jon if he knew the truth.    I won't allow that either I made a promise to your aunt and I intend to keep it if Robert passed away then Joffrey would become the next king and I won't see that mad Lannister boy on the throne let alone the fact that he is the person who beheaded me in the future. We need a king who can lead us through the long night and I believe that is Jon. The old gods brought him back to the past for a reason and what I have heard what he has done in the future he is the best king in a decade caring for his people and family.      He will do anything to make sure they are saved and will only make the best decisions for his kingdom. We need a king like that in the long night and that king is Jon."

Robert looked out the window and saw the sun rising " You must speak to him before Ser Rodrik announce the deserter today because after that there won't be any time for any private conversations between the two of you."

His father only sighed "Aye your right. May I suggest Robb you might say goodbye to your siblings before you left because if I understand Jon's plan correctly it will take you more than a year before you returned back to Westeros." His father was keeping back his emotions.

"Aye, I will. I'll talk to them and leave a letter for mother." His father just simply nodded.

"Father no needs to be rude but Jon and I have decided that Theon will stay here it will be too great of a risk if he comes along on our quest."

"Your right after what Theon did in future betraying us and taking Winterfell. Theon will stay here I won't take that chance for him to leave for the Iron Islands and besides Jon and Theon doesn't even enjoy each others company he will stay here for the time being."

"Thank you, father." His father simply smiled and nodded.

"Alright I'm off before too many ears and voices enter the great hole." They both stood up and Robb gave his father a hug knowing that this is the last time they will speak privately before he has left on his quest with, Jon.....

 

* * *

 

_**Tyrion Lannister** _

 

Tyrion was entering the room where Tommen, Myrcella, Joffrey, and Cersei was eating breakfast.

"Good morning sister." He walked over towards his sister and gave her a kiss on the head and saw her looking away which made him smiled.

He looked at the table and saw Tommen and Myrcella eating there breakfast he walked over and gave them both a big hug "Haha my beautiful niece and nephew and Joffrey how was your sleep?" They both giggled. Joffrey had a face of irritation on his face.

"Good and yours," said Tommen.

"Fine thank you I had a wonderful dream until that stupid city bell ranged." He walked at the table and saw what food he could eat.

He took some bacon, scrambled eggs and fish and put them all on his plate. He took the bottle of wine and poured himself some wine inside a cup. 

"So my dear sister usually when the bell rings in Kings landing it usually means something terrible has happened. May I ask since you are the queen of the lovely king might know what has happened?" He smirked towards his sister which was also replayed with irritation on her face.

"Jon Arryn is dead. " This surprised Tyrion greatly. He knew the man was ill but would never have suspected him to die.

"Really when did this happen?"

"At noon."

Joffrey laughed  "Good the old man was getting on my nerves always asking questions of uncle Jaime and my mother relationship."

Tyrion turned his gaze towards Cersei " My dear sister why is that?" Tyrion could see a smile behind her face trying not to show itself.

"I presume it was his illness that made him ask strange question" Tyrion couldn't understand if she were serious or not.

"And what is our lovely king doing at this moment."

He could see the irritation returning on his sister's face "He's busy."

"Busy by meaning? ..... Drunk?" He smiled at her. He could see she was starting to lose her temper.

"No actually. He's busy planning our trip to the North." He was surprised right after Jon Arryn death why would the king go north. 

"May I ask why you're going north?"

"Winterfell to meet the warden of the north I presume also to ask for him to be his hand. My husband says they did always have a close relationship before his rebellion."

"Ah, so when are we leaving." He could see the disappointment on her face.

"We?"

"Well of course sister. I would very much like to see the castle of House Stark and also would love to see the Great Wall what presumes to keep us safe from white walkers and giants."

"You don't honestly believe that do you?"

"I don't believe the wall was built for nothing my dear sister it is protecting us from something."

"May I ask is the king going to Winterfell only to ask Lord Stark to be his hand or does he have other interest?"

Cersei was gulping looking at Joffrey's angry.

"He will ask for lord stark a betrothed between Joffrey and his eldest daughter Sansa Stark." Tyrion looked at the boy and felt sad for anyone who would ever have to marry him.

"Do you think the great Lord Stark would accept the king's offers," asked Cersei.

"I don't know dear sister I would first have to meet the warden of the north in order to know how his mind works. Did your husband say when will we leave for the north?"

"In a couple of weeks was what he told me." He simply nodded and ate his breakfast and stood up.

"If you would excuse me I'm going to go look for our dear brother." He could see she was happy that he was leaving and simply gave another kiss on her forehead and left looking for Jaime......

 

 

* * *

 

  _ **Jon Snow**_

 

_"Do you think?" He kissed her swollen stomach and then kissed more upper on her breast and then her neck._

_"Think what?"  She started to moan as he kissed her neck. He placed one hand between her legs putting his finger in her entrance._

_She moaned louder and started kissing him on the lips while she was kissing him, she started talking "Do you think if we found our way to each other sooner before I had met Drogo we would have been together?"_

_He smiled as he kept kissing her "In that time I was a shy boy and thought I was a bastard I would have a father no child  but I would have fallen for you and wouldn't resist you." She smiled and started to kiss his scars on his chest._

_"I wondered what you would have done if you  ever had met my brother Viserys?" Said Daenerys. He rolled them both so that he could be on top. He started sucking on her breast with his mouth. She started to moan as he kept on squeezing them and sucking them._

_"Firstly I would have asked your brother what would give him the right to sell his sister to a rapist and secondly I would have killed him by telling him before his death that he is not heir to the throne...." She started grabbing the pillows as she moaned while he kept on sucking her breast._

_"Hmm... And .. Drogo?"  She asked while she grabbed his hair pulling him inviting him to enter her._

_Before he happily complied he then kept on squeezing her breast and started kissing her neck. "I would have killed Drogo and would have asked you if you would like to live with me in the north."  She moved her body down words trying to find his cock so that he could enter her._

_"I would have accepted your offer seeing that I always did want to see Winterfell and wanted to return to Westeros." He smiled and entered her and they both kept on kissing passionately..._

_"Jon! Wake up." He opened his eyes and saw it was his uncle._

"I'm awake .. I'm awake." He stood up and went to the table and poured water for them both in two cups. 

He handed the cup to his uncle who simply nodded. They both drank from their cups.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Asked Jon,

"Aye, I know Robb is going with you." He was surprised.

"And you're fine with that?" His uncle simply smiled and nodded.

"Even if I wasn't he would still go against my wishes."

"I see."

"Listen, Jon, I know it's been awkward between us ever since we had that discussion in my study room."  He only sat on his bed and listened to his uncle.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I kept your true parentage from you. I'm sorry that I carried that secret to my death. I'm sorry for sending you to the wall without you knowing then maybe you would have gone to Essos looking for Daenerys rather than the wall. I'm sorry for not being a good uncle and letting everyone treated you like dirt. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me..." His uncle stopped taking a breath and waited for him to answer.

Jon took a deep breath and looked at Ned "Your right you're a horrible uncle you kept me my true heritage a secret you protected me against Robert you took this secret to your grave in the future. You're a horrible uncle but your a wonderful father." His  **father** was surprised by what he said and looked at him.

"I might not have known my mother nor my true father but you raised me and you are my blood you are my father Ned Stark and I'm glad you raised me and also glad that I can call you my father." His father had tears in his eyes. 

"Do you think my mother would have been proud of me?" He asked his father and saw his father started crying. His father put his hand on Jon's shoulder.

"Aye she would be extremely proud of you  and so am I you're a true Stark carrying only for your people and would do anything for your family." He smiled at his father. 

"Thank you, father." He could see Ned was happy hearing his words.

"I'm planning on retaking the iron throne and unite the seven kingdoms to fight the threat beyond the wall but in order to retake the Iron Throne I need allies."

He waited for his father to answer him. He took another sip of water and finally heard his father speaking.

"When you retake the throne you can expect the north backing your rightful claim and will help you in the wars to come." He was surprised an happy at the same time.

"Really you would help me and what about Robert?" His father smiled.

"You're my family Jon I would never fight against you ...  and Robert. He is not the same Robert who I went to war with. What you have told me of the future he wasn't a good king and he let the Lannisters take complete control of the capital."

"Then there's Joffrey," said Jon.

"He isn't a Baratheon but a Lannister all Royal children are Lannisters of Ser Jamie and Queen Cersei I won't let that mad Lannister boy be king we need a true king who can lead us in the long night and also be a king who cares about his people and family and that king is you, Jon,."

Jon took in everything what his father just told him.

"Thank you, father, for your kind words." His father could see there was something bothering him.

"What's bothering you son."

"How will you change the lords of the north minds. I doubt they will follow a Targaryen into battle."

"The lords of the north may be stubborn but when they learn of your true parentage then they will follow you. I'll make sure of it. You're a Targaryen and also a Stark. They will follow you knowing that your Lyanna's Stark only trueborn son."

"Thank you." His father nodded.

"Alright, I need to get ready for the trip." 

"Arya knows that you're leaving. She wants, to know why."

"I can't tell her the truth she would want me to stay and I cant stay. I need to leave but I'll say goodbye to her." His father nodded.

"I'll tell her that you're looking for her when I leave your chambers." He nodded.

"Remember as soon as Robb and I have left. There will be a raven announcing the king traveling to the north with the queen and his children."

"Aye, I know. I will not accept his offer as the hand of the king."

"He will also ask for a betrothal between Joffrey and Sansa." His father was angry at this.

"I will never let Sansa marry that mad Lannister boy." Jon nodded.

"This is the last time we speak privately before you leave." He smiled and they both stood up. He gave his father a hug. His father left his chambers.....

* * *

**_Jaime Lannister_ **

 

"There you are, sweet brother!" He turned around and saw his brother walking towards him.

"Tyrion good morning." He smiled at his brother and was returned with a smile.

"Our dear sister has informed me that Jon Arryn is dead is it true?" His brother raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is true sadly. It happened at late noon last night."

"Such a shame he was such a good man."

"Yes, he was."

"I guess the king took the news well." His brother gave a smirk.

"Not really he's drunk at the moment. He had two whores in his bed last night."

"Did you hear we're going to the north."

"Yes, I heard. We? Brother are you coming along on this short adventure." He smiled at his brother who still had a smirk.

"Yes of course brother I wouldn't miss the chance to piss off the edge of the world on the Great Wall." They both laughed.

"So my dear brother you've met the great and honorable lord Stark do you think he would accept the king's offer?"

"Yes, I think he would. Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark are like brothers and Eddard Stark would do anything for his family."

"Yes, but they aren't family what will happen if he doesn't accept either of our king's offers? Who will be the hand of the king?"

"If the honorable Eddard Stark doesn't accept the hand of the kings offer my guess is that father would be granted as the hand of the king." His brother was surprised. 

"Father and not the king's brothers Renly Baratheon or Stannis Baratheon?"

"They both already have positions on the small council.  Renly Baratheon isn't interested in power as far as I know and Stannis Baratheon is still on Dragonstone and refuses to return to the capital."

"Great we will be seeing father a lot more I would gather."

"I wouldn't be surprised if father rejected the offer." His brother was disappointed with his brother words.

"We both know father is upsest with power. When rumors are in the air of him being offered the position of the hand of the king he would already accept it."

"Yes, your right but first we will see what will happen when we travel to the north and see if the great and honorable Eddard Stark accept our kings offer." 

They both kept on talking and walked through the castle........

* * *

**_ Jon Snow _ **

 

Arya was still in her chambers under her furs. She was waiting for Jon. Her father has told her that Jon was awake and would come to her chambers after he was getting ready for the day. She was still sad knowing that her two brothers would leave Winterfell for Jon's quest. She still would like to know why they were leaving but wouldn't question her father more.

She has pulled away from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her chamber doors.

"Arya it's me, Jon. May I come in?" She jumped out of her bed and ran to the door and opened it. She saw her brother and they both smiled at each other.

"May I come in?" He raised an eyebrow. She only laughed and nodded.

"Ok quickly close the door I have a gift for you." 

" A gift?" 

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Arya now quickly close the door." She smiled and ran behiafter and closed the door. She turned and saw that he had placed a wooden large chest on the bed.

"Come here." She smiled and walked over towards him. He opened the wooden chest and took out a small sword.

"I had asked the blacksmith to make this sword for you." She smiled and grabbed the sword it was light with a strong grip.

"This will be your first weapon before many to come." She smiled.

"Jon, why are you and Robb leaving, is someone forcing you is it mother."Jon only smiled and saw tears in his eyes.

" No, no one is forcing me I'm going on my free will." 

"Why?"

"Father will tell you why once I have left with Robb but before I say goodbye to you I have spoken to father and he has made the decision that you will be trained under Ser Rodrick. He will teach you everything about how to use a sword while I'm gone. You will know how to use a sword like a true warrior." She felt happiness inside her.

"Thank you, Jon." Before she hugged him he quickly stopped her.

"All good swords in the world has a name what will yours be?"

"Its small, thin and it can't kill a person but sure can cut him until he bleeds. It's more like a..." She cuts him off.

"Needle." He laughed and said, "Remember first rule of fighting is you stick them with the pointy end."

She smiled and put needle on the bed and she gave him a hug.

"I love you, Jon." He closed his eyes and a tear came down his face.

"I love you to Arya. I'm going to miss you so much." They both smiled and he left a kiss on her forehead and left her chambers. As soon as he closed the doors behind him he heard his name being called.

"Jon." He turned and saw it was Robb.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, I got the food and ale." Jon turned and saw Arya was peeking out of her chamber doors. He only nodded his head. Robb saw what he was doing and also nodded.

"Arya we know your listening you can come out." she opened the door.

"Go to the courtyard. We will meet you there with Bran and the others." Arya only nodded and walked away.

"Let's go and talk somewhere more private." Said Robb and Jon nodded.

"We will leave for the courtyard now in a moment I need to go get my two swords before we leave for the courtyard." 

"So we can talk in your chambers then?" Jon nodded.

"Alright then let's go." 

They both walked into his chambers. He opened his chamber doors and saw the handmaidens had already cleaned his chambers.

"Alright talk while I get my two swords." 

"Alright, I have the food and ale for our trip. So my guess is after my father beheaded the deserter and we have found the direwolf pups then we should make an excuse in order to leave for white harbor?"

While Robb was talking Jon opened his closet and took his two sword holders and strapped them on his hips he turned his gaze towards Robb.

"Aye, your right. We will have to make an excuse" 

"And that excuse will be?"

"You forgot your sword were we beheaded the deserter I don't know Robb you and Theon usually make the excuses, not me."

"Alright, I'll make up an excuse."

"Good glad we cleared that up."

He took out his closet Dark Sister and sheathed it in his right sword holder and after that, he took out Winters Wolf (Dawn) out of the closet and placed sheathed it in his right sword holder.

"Where did you get those swords?"

"Father gave them to me."

"May I look at them." He nodded and gave them both to Robb.

"Remarkable there both Valyrian steel swords where did he get them?"

"The one with the Dragon hilt is called Dark Sister it was founded in The tower of Joy where I was born."

"Dark Sister? The ancient Targaryen sword I thought it was lost?"

"Rumors have it that Rhaegar went beyond the wall and found it somewhere in a cave. The other sword is called Winters Wold it was Ser Arther's Dayne sword the kingsgaurd when I was born."

"Where did my father keep them?"

"Father kept them down in the crypts in a secret chamber behind my mother's statue."

"So you call him father again so I'm guessing your private discussion with him went well?"

"Aye it did he might not have been my blood father but he is still my father and your still my brother."

"Aye, we are." They both smiled. He gave Jon back his two swords and he placed them back into his two sword holders.

"Did you say anything to Sansa and the others?"  asked Jon.

"No, if I told them the truth there would be a higher chance of my mother finding out so I left letters for all of them in fathers study room."

"Good I also left some letters for them in fathers study room." Someone knocked on the door.

"Sorry to disturb you my lords but Lord Stark is waiting for the both of you in the courtyard."

They both smiled "I'll go get the bag and meet you in the courtyard." Said Robb.

"Aye meet you there."

* * *

** _Daenerys Targaryen_ **

 

_"I made a vow that I would protect you didn't I?" He had a beautiful smile._

_"Yes, you did."_

_"So where have you been all day?" She smiled at him._

_"Giving orders out making sure everyone is following them and training and what have you been doing the whole day?"_

_"I've been seeing Sam and maester Wolkan today. I also went and see how Drogon and Rhaegal were doing. Rhaegal miss, you maybe we should take them out for a ride tomorrow it would be good for them to spread their wings."_

_The man smiled. "Aye, I think that would be fun a day without giving orders just the two of us."_

_Daenerys smiled "I would love that."_

_"So what did Sam and maester Wolkan say about your pregnancy?"_

_She  smiled "They have confirmed that the child is in excellent health."_

_The man smiled and started kissing her. The kiss was passionate and quick she thought._

_"I love you" before she could say anything she woke up..._

She awoke in her chambers in Pentos. She was out of breath and she placed her hand on her stomach and felt nothing was there.

She climbed out of her bed and the handsome man in her dreams kept flashing in her mind.

'Who was he and why do I keep dreaming of him?'

All of this went through her mind and finally lost her thoughts when she heard her brother calling her "Dear sister your finally awake." She turned around and saw her brother Viserys walking down the stairs. He smiled and she kept a blank face.

"I have great news from Illyrio. The Khal has excepted my request. He will ride for Pentos and meet us here." He smiled and touched her breast. She only kept her blank face.

"Best behave, sister, our first meeting with the great Khal will take place in a month."

"I don't want to marry him." She whispered. He smiled at her and slapped her hard on the face which caused her to fall on tto ground.

"I don't care what you want sister! I would let his whole entire khalasar fuck you in order to get my army so I can take back my iron throne."  Viserys left her on the ground.

She was on the ground while she was taking in what her brother just told her.....

* * *

**_Jon Snow_ **

 

 

Robb, Jon, Bran, Theon, and Ned were all riding on their horses. Two Stark bannermen galloped on there horses towards Ned. "My lord we have found the deserter. We tied his hands in order to make sure he doesn't escape." Ned nodded.

"Show me where he is." 

"Please follow us, my lord, we will take you to him."

They rode for a while and finally, Jon could see it was the deserter who he has seen so many years ago. All of them climbed off their horses and they walked over to the deserter. Jon was wearing a large cloak in order to make sure no one was seeing his two swords and Robb kept their supplies on his horse.

Ned walked over to the deserter and he nodded to his bannermen. His bannermen took the deserter and placed him before a tree stump. Ned looked at the deserter and knew the deserter would make some final request.

"I know I should have returned to the wall and warned them of what happened and what I've seen. The white walkers they've returned. I know what I did was wrong please tell my family that I was a coward." Ned nodded.

He grabbed Ice and closed his eyes and started saying "I...

Jon leaned of to Bran " Don't look away farther will know if you did." Bran nodded.

"I Eddard of house Stark lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North sentence this man to die." After Ned said this he grabbed Ice and beheaded the deserter.

Ned walked over towards Bran "You did good Bran." Bran took a deep breath.

"Do you believe him what he was saying about the white walkers returning?" Ned looked at Jon and Robb and Jon nodded.

"Aye, I do." Bran was shocked after Ned said this to him.

* * *

 

They were traveling through the wolfswood. Jon knew exactly the where the Diewolf pups were. Finally, after a while, they came across the dead direwolf mother with its litter.

"A direwolf," said Theon.

"A dead direwolf actually," said Jon

"There is no direwolfs south of the wall," said Robb.

"We best be killing the pups then," said Theon.

"No don't," said Bran

"Put away your blade," said Robb

"Stand down Greyjoy," said Jon.

"I take neither my orders from the two of you only from Lord Stark."

"Lord Stark there are five Direwolf pups each for the Stark children you were meant to have them." He saw the smirk on Ned's face.

"Yes, father can we please keep them." Asked Bran.

"Fine you'll feed them yourself and if they die you bury them yourself." Ned nodded his head towards Robb and Jon signaling them it was time to leave.

Robb leaned over towards Jon.

"Jon which Direwolf was mine in the future?" Jon laughed.

"The grey one."

"There are two." Pointing towards the two in Theon's hands.

"One of those two is a boy yours were a boy," Jon smirked towards Robb. Robb looked at Theon.

"Theon what are the genders of those two Direwolfs in your hands?" Theon was confused.

"Ahhhhh.... The left one is a girl and the right one is a boy." Robb smiled.

"Give me the pup in your right hand." Theon handed the Direwolf pup to Robb.

"Great what did I name him?" Jon laughed quietly.

"Greywind."

"Nice name where's yours we need to find it and leave quickly." Jon smiled and turned around and went behind a tree. He grabbed a white Direwolf with red eyes.

Theon laughed "That one is yours, Snow." Jon smiled.

"Why are you smiling." Asked Theon.

"No reason." Jon looked at Robb and nodded.

"What will you name him?" asked Robb quietly.

"Ghost. Alright, we lost enough time as it is we need to leave now." Robb nodded.

"I forgot my sword at the beheading. I'm going back for it.Jon care to join me?"

"Of course brother," said Jon with a smile.

"Let me come with you." Said Theon.

"No, Theon we will meet with them at Winterfell. Help us take these direwolf pups home." said, Ned. They both smiled at their father and nodded. 

Robb and Jon got on their horses and galloped off with there direwolf pups in their arms.

When they finally returned to the tree stump where the deserter was beheaded Jon was angry at Robb "I still can't believe we used my excuse." Robb rolled his eyes.

"We both knew that was our best option without anyone being curious."

"But still we lost a lot of time."

"Your right." Robb grabbed two bags.

"Here take this."

"Why do we have two bags?" Robb rolled his eyes.

"Open the bag."

Jon was curious and opened the bag a letter was inside of the bag. He oppened the letter and started reading it.

> _Dear Jon,_
> 
> _I hope your quest will be successful please write to me after when you have fought against the Khal and remember if you ever need any assistance of the north send a raven and Ill see what I can do._
> 
> _I'll send a raven letting you know of how Roberts visit in the north went. Look in the bag I left a gift for you. Your father would have wanted you to have it. I thought it would be best to give it to you when you left._
> 
> _I love you, son._
> 
> _Eddard Stark,_ _Lord of Winterfell and_ _Warden of the North_

Jon took his hand and went through the bag. He felt something and took it out. He couldn't believe what he saw it was a grey dragon egg. He looked at Robb who only laughed.

"So that's why you went with my excuse... You told father who took the opportunity to give me my dragon egg."

Robb nodded "He was very specific on how we should leave." Jon smiled.

"Alright, its time to leave." He took the dragon egg and put it back into his bag what was given to him and got on his horse.

"Alright on towards White Harbor." Jon nodded.

"We best be on our way we lost a lot of time as it is." They both started galloping on there horses with the direwolf pups in their hands and went on there way to White Harbor.......

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cool if Jon had his own dragon egg the same colours as house stark and not use one of Daenerys Dragon eggs and have one of his own. Anyway as always Ideas and opinions are always appreciated in the comments below.


	5. Chapter 5 - The White Neckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of you for all of your support I have an confession to make this chapter was online like for an hour one day ago I didn't post it. It got online somehow so I deleted it and quickly rewrote it and my beta read through it so it should be fine now and hopefully in 100% condition we read through the chapter a lot of times to make sure it was in 100% condition anyway its back online. This chapter is short compared to the previous chapter. I promise next chapter will be extremely long so don't worry. Opinions and Ideas are always appreciated in the comments. Like I always say sit back relax and enjoy the chapter. Pls, read the endnotes when you're done with the chapter.

**_Eddard Stark_ **

 

Ned, Theon, and Bran galloped back inside of Winterfell. When Ned entered the courtyard he saw his wife, Catelyn on the balcony who seemed disturbed. He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of her.

"Ned a raven arrived while you were gone beheading the deserter." Ned signed knowing the raven's letter announced the King and Queen are on their way towards Winterfell.

"The king and queen are on their way to Winterfell we best be getting everything ready for them," Catelyn was shocked.

"How did you know the raven just arrived?" Ned looked at maester Luwin who stood right next to his wife, who also seemed confused.

"Maester Luwin, find my children and tell them I wish to meet them in the Godswood."

Maester Luwin was surprised but bowed down, "Of course my Lord."

"Let's go, Catelyn." He grabbed her hand. She was surprised by his action.

"Why Ned what's going on?" He didn't answer her but she kept on following him. She walked after him and they both entered the Godswood.

"Let's wait for the children to arrive, it's time you all knew the truth." Catelyn was still confused and wanted to question him.

"What's going on Ned. Where is Robb? I didn't see him returned with you. I only saw Bran and Theon with you when you returned."

"I'll tell you everything what you want to know when the children arrive."

When he said this, Sansa, Bran, Arya, and Rickon entered the Godswood with Maester Luwin beside them.

"Thank you for your help Maester Luwin." Maester Luwin bowed and was about to leave.

"No stay Maester Luwin, I want you to hear this. You're a loyal servant to House Stark and I trust you with my life."

Maester Luwin was surprised and bowed, "Of course my lord it would be my honor." Ned smiled and nodded.

They were quiet for a moment and finally, Catelyn started the conversation.

"Alright we are all here Ned what is going on?Where is Robb?" Ned signed not really knowing how to start with the conversation.

"You asked me where Robb is, well he went to Pentos with Jon." They were all shocked except for Arya.

"Why Ned why is our son going to Pentos with that bastard?" Ned was getting angry when she called him a bastard but calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Robb went with Jon in order to save Daenerys."

"Daenerys who's Daenerys father?" asked Sansa.

"Daenerys Targaryen." They where all shocked. Maester Luwin started talking.

"Daenerys Targaryen, the child who was born   which became the death of Rhaella  Targaryen, the wife of the mad king?"

Ned nodded.

"Aye, she is." This information shocked all of them.

"But my lord I heard the last sighting of the Targaryen girl was when Viserys Targaryen her older brother took Daenerys Targaryen and fled across the Narrow Sea and hasn't been seen since."

"Aye that's true but apparently Viserys Targaryen wants to sell his sister to a Khal of the Dothraki in order to claim his khalasar which will grant him an army to retake his throne."

"If this is true, Ned why would Robb ever go to Pentos with that bastard of yours?" Ned couldn't let her say that word again.

"Jon is not a bastard, Catelyn!"

Everyone was shocked. Maester Luwin was speechless, he couldn't believe what he just heard and finally started talking after a few moments in order to understand the situation.

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"He's not a bastard he isn't even really my son." Arya couldn't believe what she heard. She wouldn't believe what her father just told her.

"Of course he is... He's my brother."

Ned sighed, he didn't know how this information will effect his children.

"No Arya he's not your brother... He's your cousin." Everyone was speechless.

"What do you mean Ned? Is he your brother, Benjen's child?" Ned was quiet. He knew if he told them the truth now there would be no turning back.

"No, not my brother's son but my sisters, Lyanna." They all were completely shocked. They didn't know what to ask next.

"Aunt Lyanna?" asked Arya.

"Yes, Arya your aunt," said Ned. Measter Luwin tried to find words in order to understand everything.

"If Jon's mother was Lyanna Stark, your sister, may I asked who was the father, my lord?" asked maester Luwin.

Ned took a deep breath knowing this would change everything, forever.

"The father is Rhaegar Targaryen." Arya was still surprised the fact that he wasn't her brother, but her cousin. Also, because he was the child of the prince of who's to been said raped their aunt.

"So he was born of rape?" asked Sansa.

"No, Rhaegar didn't kidnap nor rape my sister, that was built on a lie of Roberts wrath. They loved each other and my sister left on her free will with Rhaegar Targaryen."

"So he is Rhaegar's bastard?" asked Catelyn.

"No Rhaegar annulled his marriage with Elia Martell and married my sister. I found the documents in the tower of Joy where my sister died of childbirth which proved this."

Ned could see this information was hard to take in. Catelyn only had wide eyes with her mouth openend, similar to maester Luwin.

"My lord, your sister died of giving childbirth of the boy and not from fever?" Ned was feeling the uneasyness of talking of his dead sister.

"Aye, she did." said Ned quietly.

"So he is Jon Targaryen I presume?" asked Catelyn.

"No, I named him Jon in order to make sure Robert wouldn't be suspicious. My sister told me his true name before dying giving birth to him. His true name is Aegon Targaryen, he is..." Before he could say anything else, Maester Luwin cut him off.

"Heir to the Iron Throne," said maester Luwin with wide eyes, still trying to process what he just heard. None of the children could believe what was said. The fact that Jon wasn't their half brother but in fact their cousin and heir to the throne, shocked them to the extreme.

"Aye, he is," said Ned. He could see everyone needed time excepting the new information that was given to them.

"Ned, how could you lie to me?! Do you have any idea how badly I treated that boy thinking he was your child with another women? If you had told me the truth I could have treated him as my own child!"

Ned could see her eyes tearing up.

"Catelyn, if Robert ever had known the truth, he would have killed Jon. I had to make sure that only I knew the truth. If rumor ever got out, Robert would have sended his assassins after him and killed all of you. It would have raised suspicions if you had treated him like your own child." Her tears was on the edge of being released and master Luwin started talking.

"He's right my lady disguising Jon as your husband's bastard was the best way to make sure that no one ever knew the truth about the boy's true heritage."

Sansa was still shocked, she couldn't believe how badly she treated Jon. She felt the sadness taking over her, a pain she couldn't describe.

"Father, you still haven't told us why Jon and Robb went to save Daenerys," said Bran.

Ned sihged and told them everything what Jon had told him about what happened in the future.

Finally, after he had spoken all of them were quiet, shocked, speechless, they all had mixed feelings over the matter.

"The reason why Jon went to Pentos was in order to save his wife, Daenerys, who is also his aunt?" asked Bran and Ned nodded. He knew this information must have been strange for his children. Not knowing what the tradition of House Targaryen was.

"Yes, my lord she may be his aunt but it is commonly known in Westeros that the Targaryen family married inside their family, in order to keep the bloodline pure," said Maester Luwin.

"Is that true, father?" Asked Sansa.

"Aye, it is true," said Ned.

"I still don't like it that you let Robb leave without him saying goodbye to me," said Catelyn.

"Aye, I know but I know if you knew the truth that he was leaving you would never allowed him to leave with Jon." Ned had a smirk on his face.

"Yes, he should have stayed, the south is no place for a Stark."

"Aye, I know but we both know Robb would still have left going against our wishes because of his strong relationship with Jon." Maester Luwin nodded.

"Yes, my lady it's true of what Lord Stark is saying, Jon and Robb may be cousins but they see each other as brothers. They would do anything for each other." Ned nodded towards master Luwin.

"My lord, does Jon have any plan for the threat beyond the wall?" asked Maester Luwin.

"Aye, he does. He intends to fight against Khal Drogo in order to protect Daenerys. If he defeats Drogo, he would gain the Khal's khalasar and claim Daenerys as his Khaleesi. He will then return to Westeros with an army and unite the seven kingdoms by retaking his throne in order to fight against the White Walkers and Whights what lies beyond the wall," Ned stated. Catelyn wanted to say something but was interrupted by maester Luwin.

"My lord, I know that a khalshar of more than hundred thousand Dothraki is strong but it won't be enough to win the war against all seven kingdoms. He will need allies." Maester Luwin raised an eyebrow with a smirk and Ned smiled.

"Aye, he will have the full support of the north behind him." Maester Luwin smiled.

"Wait master Luwin you want my father to help Jon retake his throne?" asked Sansa.

"Of course I see Jon as one of the Stark children even if he is a Targaryen. He retook Winterfell from the Bulton's and was crowned as King in the North against his will even when they thought he was a bastard. He isn't power hungry, only cares for his people and family and makes the best decisions for his kingdom. We need a king like that against the threat beyond the wall. I've seen greatness in that boy since ever since he was an infant and now I am glad to see that I was right. Westeros needs him in order to survive against the threat beyond the wall." said maester Luwin.

"Firstly, before we claim war against Robert, I would first like to know why is he coming north, Ned? I presume Jon told you why before he left on his quest," said Catelyn.

Ned was surprised that Catelyn was starting to call him on his name and not boy.

"King Robert is coming north to ask me to be his hand."

They all wanted to ask questions but kept quiet.

"Ned we both know you can't except his offer, not while your nephew declares war against him."

"I won't except after I heard what kind of king Robert has became." Said Ned.

"My lord, is that the only reason why king Robert is coming North?" asked master Luwin. 

Ned sighed and replied, "No, he will also ask a betrothed between Joffrey and Sansa."

"I don't want to marry him father, not after what he did to you in the future!" said Sansa while her eyes filled with water.

"Ned, I will never let that mad Lannister boy marry our daughter."

"Aye, I will decline that offer as well. The royal children aren't even Baratheons but are only Lanisters of Ser Jaime and Queen Cersei."

"My lord, if I may say we can use that to our advantage." They all looked at maester Luwin.

"What do you mean Maester Luwin?" asked Catelyn.

"When Jon returns to Westeros with his army, we can use that to our advantage to put Dorne on our side when war arrives," said Maester Luwin.

"He's right Ned, Prince Oberyn will be on Jons side if he learned that Jon wanted revenge against the Lanistes for what they did to his dead siblings. He would be an ally to us in the war for the throne."

"Lord Oberyn could ask his brother Doran Martell if they could assist Jon to help him take back his throne." said master Luwin.

"Aye, your right. I'll send a raven to Jon but before we allied with Dothraki and Dorne, we first need to make sure Robert doesn't find out that we are trying to overthrow him," said Ned.

"Your right we must use caution when they are here," said Catelyn.

"My lord, what will we do with Theon? What Jon has told you is that he betrayed the Starks and took Winterfell when it was the war of the five kings," said Maester Luwin.

"Aye, I know we will not say anything to him. He will remain here for the time being." Said Ned which Catelyn and Maester Luwin nodded.

"I best be getting everything ready for the arrival of the King and Queen. Sansa, would you care to come and help me?" asked Catelyn, which made Sansa smile and nodd.

"Alright, you all may go except for Arya," said Ned. They all started to leave the Godswood until Arya and Ned remained.

"Do you understand why Jon didn't want to tell you before he left?" Ned asked emphatically.

Arya nodded and replied, "I know I would had tried to stop him."

"Aye, you would have. Do you see him differently since you know the truth?"

"Of course not, it doesn't matter who his father or mother is, he will always be my brother." He smiled and bowed to his knees.

"Aye, he knows you would still see him as a brother and he still sees you as his loving sister."

He grabbed something behind him and gave it to her.

"Your brother told me to give this to you." She was confused and opened the letter.

"What is it?" asked Arya.

"It's a Direwolf neckless that he carved," said Ned.

It was a neckless with a white Direwolf with a red eye, the same sigil as their House.

"Thank you father for giving it to me." He smiled and hugged her.

"Now turn around, let me put it around your neck."

She smiled and turned around after it was on her and turned her gaze back to Ned.

"Its beautiful. Now let's go find Ser Rodrick so that you can start with your training."

She smiled and nodded... 

* * *

 

_**Jon Snow** _

 

_"No! No, Daenerys please don't leave me!!"_

_Jon held Daenerys in her arms as she screamed at the pain._

_"Jon it hurts!" She coughed blood out of her mouth._

_Jon turned his gaze towards the army._

_"Don't stand there you fucking idiots, get a maester." One soldier nodded and ran._

_Tears started to come down his face. She also had tears in her eyes of the pain._

_"Daenerys you can't leave me." He cupped her face and kissed her._ _The soldier ran towards them._

_"My king, I'm sorry but Maester Wolkan is dead." He looked at the man._

_"_ _We need to find Melisandra now!"_

_"Jon, it's fine, leave it." He looked down at her._

_"No, Daenerys I won't let you die." Tears rolled off his face and fell on her face._

_"Its fine, Jon. I'm dying in the arms of my husband. My true love. The father of my child."_

_"Please Daenerys..."_

_"No, I need to say it Jon."_

_"When I die, take care of Rhaegar for me."_

_"Be quit Daenerys... You need your strength, I'm not letting you die!" He placed his hands on her wounds._

_"Jon its fine... Look at me." She grabbed his face which made him look at her._

_"I never knew that I would love someone again after Drogo died but I soon realized after meeting you .. What I had with Drogo wasn't love, it was pleasure. I wanted to use Drogo in order to get the Iron throne but after meeting you being so stubborn and kind you taught me what love truly is._ _"_

_Tears came down her face._

_"Daenerys, stop talking please."_

_"I love you, Jon." She took her final breath._

_"Daenerys?.... Daenerys please answer me." He kissed her on the mouth._

_" Daenerys don't leave me. Daenerys!!!!!" He looked in the air and screamed._

"Jon, wake up!"

He woke up and it was light. They have travel two days to White Harbor and camped for the night before.

"Where are we?" asked Jon while he was taking deep breathes.

"We're right outside of White Harbor. Jon, you had another nightmare. You keep on having nightmares ever since we left Winterfell."

Jon knew that wasn't true, he had been having nightmares ever since Daenerys died. He was still out of breath and stood up.

"Im fine Robb, really." said Jon.

"No you are not! It was a dream of the past, wasn't it? "Jon took a deep breath ond nodded.

"Aye, it was." said Jon.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Robb.

"No Robb, I don't want to talk about the shit past. We lost enough time as it is. It's time to go see Lord Manderly." He looked at Robb and Robb had still concern on his face but nodded.

"Aye, let's go."

They both packed up and placed there bags on their horses. Ghost ran and tackled Greywind and they where both playing.

Jon grabbed Ghost while Robb grabbed Greywind. They both climbed on their horses and galloped towards White Harbor, they could already see the docks and the castle and this made them both surprised. They couldn't believe they were this close to White Harbor but the previous night was too dark and misty. They couldn't have known that they where this close.

They both stopped in front of the castle doors and two of House Manderly bannerman stood before its gates

"Who goes there?" Asked one Bannerman.

"I'm Robb Stark and this is my brother Jon Snow. We have urgent business with Lord Manderly." The two Bannerman looked at each other and nodded.

"Our apologies my lords, we didn't know it was you. Lord Manderly is waiting inside. My lords, you best be seeing him quickly." Robb nodded.

"It's alright," said Jon.

One bannerman turned around and shouted to the guards, "Open the gates!'" The gates opened and Robb smiled at Jon, "After you brother."

Jon smiled and rolled his eyes and they both walked on their horses inside.

They both got off their horses and put their Direwolf pups down on the ground. Ghost and Greywind started playing again.

They both turned around and heard a voice behind them "My lords sorry for keeping you waiting." Robb smiled.

"Its fine Lord Manderly its good to see you again." The man smiled.

"Aye the feeling is the same, my lord," said Lord Manderly.

"My father did send a raven to you lord Manderly did you receive it," asked Jon.

"Aye, he did. He requested that I give you nine of my best men and a ship which takes you to Pentos." Said Lord Manderly.

"Is everything ready my lord sorry to rush you but we are sadly on a timed schedule," said Robb.

"No its fine my lord. I understand your father said that you did have an urgent quest in Pentos. Everything is ready for your Journey milords but the ship still needs its supplies which shall be ready for tomorrow. I suggest you spent the night here and set sail when the sun has it's first light in the morning." They both looked at each other and nodded. Robb looked at lord Manderly

"Thank you for your hospitality, my lord."Lord Manderly smiled.

"The honor is all mine, my lords. I'll send handmaidens to show you to your chambers. If you would please excuse me, my lords, I have a visitor from Horn Hill."

Jon was surprised by this "a visitor from Horn Hill. May I ask who it is?" Lord Manderly laughed.

"He calls himself Samwell Tarly but I presume he is a liar because he is almost as fat as I. Lord Randyll Tarly would never let one of his children be so fat." Jon couldn't believe his best friend from his past life is here.

"Sorry to bother you lord Manderly but may we please meet this Samwell Tarly?" asked Jon. Robb was confused by this and looked at Jon. Lord Manderly was surprised and nodded.

"Of course. If you would follow me, my lords." They both followed lord Manderly and the Direwolf pups followed after them. Finally, they entered a hall where he saw his best friend reading a book.

"Sorry to disturb your reading my lord." Sam looked up and was surprised.

"Sorry my lord for reading it's not my place to take a book without asking." Lord Mandey smiled.

"Its fine no one really read those books anymore so I'm glad someone was reading them." Sam was distracted by the two men behind lord Manderly.

"Oh, this is Robb Stark and his brother Jon Snow." Sam was shocked he stood up and bowed.

"Sorry, my lords for my badly manners." Jon only smiled it was great to see his old friend again.

"Its fine ...." said Robb but Sam cut him off.

"Sam just call me Sam your grace." Robb nodded and Lord Manderly started speaking.

"I have good news my lord the carraige what had all of your belongings what was stolen will be replaced and will be here less in a moon after that then you may leave for the wall." Sam smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, your grace.'"said Sam. Lord Manderly smiled.

Jon looked at Sam and wanted to talk to him privately.

"Lord Manderly is it fine if you could give me and Sam a moment of privacy I would like to speak with him alone." All of them were surprised but lord mannerly smiled and nodded.

"Of course my lord I'll see you at the feast tonight." Robb and Jon smiled.

"Of course my lord thank you again for everything." Said Robb.

Lord Manderly smiled and walked away. Robb pulled Jon away from Sam in order to have a conversation without Sam hearing them.

"Jon what are you doing?" asked Robb quietly after Sam was still confused but started reading again.

"He was my best friend and brother at the Night's Watch we need him," said Jon quietly.

"He's not a fighter Jon."

"He is extremely smart Robb. He can help us find a way to fight against the white walkers."

Robb signed "Jon I thought you said that Dragonglass and Valaryian Steel can kill the Wights and White Walkers."

"Aye that's true but last time we didn't have enough time to find more ways to defeat them now we do. We can send him to the Citadel and find more ways to defeat the White Walkers and Wights."

"Fine," said Robb. Jon and Robb walked back over to Sam.

"Sam I presume you would like to be a maester?" said Jon.

"Yes your grace but my father..."

"'Your father said if you didn't join the Night's watch and strip all of your titles he would hunt you kill you even and say it was an accident." They both were surprised.

" How did you?" said Sam confused.

Jon smiled "Sam this may be hard to believe but what if I said to you we know each other just like brothers because we were both in the Night's Watch and I'm from the future?"

Sam was shocked "I have heard of such spells in the books of mages of time travel but never thought they were true."

"But they are actually," said Robb.

"He told us things that would happen before it ever did." Sam was surprised.

"I know this is hard to believe Sam but ask me anything about your life and I can answer it."

Sam smiled "I believe you actually... I never told anyone about what my father had told me and I would guess that my father is too ashamed of me he would never even told someone that I even lived."

Jon smiled "Good glad we sorted that out. Sam, I will ask again would you like to be my maester?"

Sam was surprised "I'm sorry my lord.."

"Please call me Jon," said Jon.

"I'm sorry, Jon but I thought Winterfell already had a maester who was named Luwin?"

"No not Winterfell I need a maester when I take Kings Landing." Sam was surprised.

"Why would you take Kings Landing Jon?"

After Sam asked this Jon told him everything about what happens in the future. He told him about the threat beyond the wall.

Sam was shocked "You're... your... Aegon Targaryen??? Trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark heir to the Iron Throne?" Jon simply nodded.

"How did you find out?" asked Sam.

"You told me actually. You found documents at the Citadel which proved that I was born as the crowned prince."

"I did?" Jon nodded.

"So you're retaking your throne and you want me to be your new maester?"

"Yes, your a man who I trust Sam I know you don't know me but I know you and I know I can trust you. You may not see me as a brother or friend yet but you are my best friend and a brother."

"Thank you for your kind words. I would like nothing more to be grandmaester but I doubt my father would ever allow that," said Sam with a frown on his face.

"You don't need your father's permission Sam he tried to kill you," said Robb.

"Yes but..." before Sam could say anything Jon cut him off.

"If he ever tries to hurt you again I'll kill him myself," said Jon.

Sam smiled "I doubt that. He is really good with a sword." Robb smirked and patted on Jon's shoulder.

"You would be surprised how good Jon is with two swords." Sam was surprised.

"You can use two swords?" Asked Sam.

"He can't only just use two swords his great with two swords," said Robb.

Jon hated it when people were acting this way towards him.

"I'm ok I guess." Said Jon looking down at his feet which made Robb laughed.

"He fought against me and four other men on the same time and get kicked our arse trust me you have nothing to fear Sam. I'll send a raven to my father telling him he should send a raven to the citadel notifying them that you will be training as master Luwin's apprentice and he will send a raven to your father asking him if you could be House Starks new Maester and we will wait for your father's response after that we'll take it from there. Alright?" asked Robb.

Sam smiled "Alright."

Jon sat on the chair and Robb sat next to him and Sam sat across them from the table. "Sam you'll go to the Citadel and be trained as my maester. I need you to do a few things for me while your there."

"What do you need?" asked Sam.

"I need you to find ways on how to defeat White Walkers and how to hatch Dragons." Robb and Sam were both surprised.

"You're not going to?" asked Robb.

"Yes, Robb I am we need Dragons in order to defeat the others."

Sam smiled "You told me that your wife Daenerys was able to hatch three dragons."

"Yes, I know she did but the problem is the thing what motivated her to do something like that will never happen in this world after I have killed Drogo. She will never become pregnant and lose Drogo and her child which was her motivation to hatch her three dragon eggs."

"Wait she never told you how to hatch dragons," asked Robb.

"No, I never asked her. I never knew that I would go back in time Robb I would have asked her if I knew I was," said Jon.

"Well I did read a book of old Valaryia which was written by a Targaryen," said Sam.

"And?" Asked Robb.

"The book said that a person can only hatch a dragon if he had old Valaryia blood in his veins."

"I'm half Targaryen," said Jon.

"Actually more your father Rhaegar was a full blood Targaryen."

"Alright let's move on," said Robb.

"In the book, it also said that the person who had old Valaryia blood must imprint on the egg and use a human sacrifice in order to bring forth the dragon. The human sacrifice must be placed in a huge bonfire and the egg must be placed in the middle of the bonfire," said Sam.

"So you're telling me I have to stand in the middle of the bonfire," said Jon.

"Well that is what the book said," said Sam.

"That can't be true," said Robb.

"It can be actually Daenerys did tell me once how she got her khalashar," said Jon.

"How did she?"

"She threw fire on the Khal which burned the entire hut down. The Khal and bloodriders who followed him was burned to death."

"And she survived?" asked Sam.

"Aye, she did. She didn't even get a burn mark," said Jon. Jon saw Robb's smirk he knew Jon could only confirm this if he saw all of Daenerys. Jon rolled his eyes.

"I have read of this before Targaryens do have the ability to be unburnt," said Sam.

"Like how the Starks can warg?" asked Jon.

"Yes precisely Jon have you ever put your hand in something hot before did it ever hurt you?" asked Sam.

"Aye he did he put his hand in boiling water and nothing happened to his hand but mine burned like hell," said Robb.

"But that still doesn't make any sense when I first fought against a wight I burned my hand when I took a light candle an threw it towards the wight which kilked it."

"Yes but back then you only thought you where a bastard of Lord Stark a wolf now...Now you believe you are a dragon and a wolf."

"You cant be serious?" Said Jon.

"I am actually you have accepted your true heritage which allowed you to access your Targaryen side," said Sam.

"I still don't understand." Robb was getting annoyed.

"Let's test it out, Jon." He took a candle which was on the table and took Jon's hand and placed it right above the candle but Jon felt nothing. Jon was surprised and saw the fire what was burning behind Sam he got out of his chair and placed his hand inside of the fire. Nothing happened to him he didn't feel any pain.

"So it's settled you are unburnt." Jon saw the smirk on Robb's face after he said this.

"You do realize you could have burned my hand Robb!" said Jon angry.

"Jon I knew when your hand wasn't burned in that boiling water, fire wouldn't even compare to that," said Robb.

"But still Robb."

"I know I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Sam let's get back to that human sacrifice. Does the person have to be dead or alive?" Sam was surprised.

"Well, the book said the human sacrifice can be dead or alive." Jon smiled and Robb knew what he was thinking.

"You're not going to..." Jon cut Robb off and started talking.

"Why not Robb? Drogo was used before to hatch three Dragons. Why not use him for the same reason but this time for only one dragon. I will use his body as the human sacrifice after I had killed him. If what Daenerys said is true if the Dothraki see that I'm unburnt and also brought a dragon to life they will cross the Narrow sea for me and help me take back my throne." This surprised Sam and Robb.

"That could work," said Sam.

"The Dothraki will see you as the rider who mounts the world." He smiled at Robb who rolled his eyes.

"We have one problem though if we meet Daenerys and she has her three dragon eggs who will be the human sacrifice then in order to hatch her dragons?" asked Robb.

"That is where my dear horrible uncle Viserys comes in. He sold Daenerys to Khal Drogo who raped her. I will kill him for how he treated her." said Jon.

"Wait you already have a Dragon egg?" asked Sam.

"Yes, it's in my bag. Why?" Robb and Jon were both curious.

"May I see it?" Jon nodded he took his bag and took out his grey Dragon egg and hand it over towards Sam.

"This is no ordinary Dragon egg," said Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Jon.

"Your Dragon egg isn't turned to stone," said Sam.

"Aye, so what does that mean?" Sam smiled and got more excited.

"It means that this Dragon will grow much faster and will be a lot bigger than an average Dragon." Jon was surprised.

"Why is that?" Sam laughed.

"Because your Dragon egg hasn't turned to stone yet. It means that your Dragon was one of the last eggs that was lied before the Dragons went extinct." Robb and Jon were still confused.

"Your Dragon egg is a lot younger than an average Dragon egg. That is why Dragon eggs turn into stone because of old age. When a Dragon egg turned to stone it also makes the Dragon take longer to grow. Your Dragon will grow a lot faster and bigger than a stone Dragon egg." Jon was surprised.

Daenerys had told him her Dragons eggs were turned into stone and he couldn't believe how big Drogon was and now he heard his Dragon had the potential to be even bigger and faster than Dragon.

"Sam, where did you learn all of this?" Sam smiled and handed his Dragon egg back to Jon which he placed back in his bag.

"Like I said I read a book about old Valaryia and it had information on everything about Dragons."

"You never told me in the past that you can read high Valaryia?"

"I can't that book was written in the common tongue," said Sam.

"Where is this book?" asked Jon.

"Sadly it was lost when our library was burned down."

"Do you know where it was found?" asked Jon.

"Yes, my father told me that my great-grandfather sent a merchant to old Valaryia. He had been told there were old treasures there. A crew of fifty men was sent and only one crew member returned." said Sam.

"What happened to all of them?" asked Robb.

"They were all turned to greyscale," said Sam.

"What did they found?" asked Jon.

"They found the valaryia book and a Valaryian Steel sword which became our house sword."

"What was the sword named?" asked Robb.

"It was named..." before Sam could finish Jon finished his sentence.

"Heartsbane," said Jon.

Sam smiled "Yes your right." Jon smiled.

"Alright,t I best retire. I'm tired I haven't gotten really much sleep the last two days. Robb would you mind sending a raven to father?"

Sam was surprised "Father?"

Jon smiled "Aye Eddard Stark may be my uncle but he raised me I consider him as my father."

Sam smiled "Oh that's nice."

Jon smiled "Robb would you mind?''

Robb smiled " Of course brother I'll send it right away."

"Good thank you Robb. Alright, I'll see you both at the feast tonight. Robb we may need to ask Lord Manderly if he could sail us to Pentos and after that sail Sam to the Citadel." Sam was surprised and smiled.

"Aye. That's a good Idea I'll ask him tonight," said Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the dragon egg part isn't canon but what the hell its Fanfic. So Jon's dragon egg is actually quit impressive tell me your thoughts on Jon's dragon egg down below in the comments. Next chapter is all what you guys have been waited for Jon finally arrives in Pentos!!! Again I'm sorry for last night of chapter 5 what was posted. Oh some of you guys thinks Daenerys won't be like the Daenerys what we know and love like in season 7 but she will be 100% trust me Jon and Daenerys will be equals , lovers and King and Queen what we all want for them anyway I'm so excited for this story ... We barely even started wit the plot!!! This story will contain so many different quest and stories for each character I can't wait to share it with all of you.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Battle of Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrived in Pentos.  
> Jon vs Drogo  
> King arrives at Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support. Chapter 6 was extremely long so I had no choice I had to divide it into Chapters. Chapter 6 is Jon vs Drogo and chapter 7 will be Jon meeting Daenerys. In Jon's scenes when its Italics it's spoken in Dothraki. Yes, I know Jon can't speak Dothraki but he can in this fic its translated for you guys in the common tongue, anyway I'm so glad you all enjoyed this fic. Sorry if this chapter didn't live up to your expectation but it needed to be this way for the story to continue with how I wanted it. But anyway your opinions and ideas are always appreciated in the comments below. Like I always said sit back relax and enjoy the chapter.

**_Daenerys Targaryen_ **

 

_"Did you have time to see Rhaegar today?" She smiled at the handsome man. She still didn't know his name or know where he was from. She wanted to ask so many times but couldn't. Something held her back._

_"Sadly no I didn't I was planning our defenses." He walked over to her and grabbed her waist. They both smiled and he placed his forehead against hers. She giggled and placed her two hands on his cheeks._

_"Is Rhaegar awake." she knew why he asked. She smiled and went against his ear and whispered "No" and she started kissing his ear he growled and he started kissing her neck._

_She moaned and he pulled away from her neck. Both looked at each other.  She pulled his mouth on hers. She forced her tongue into his mouth. They're tongues battle each other. He started to place his two hands on her breast and squeezed them while cupping them. He broke away from her mouth and kissed her neck while he was squeezing her breast. She closed her eyes feeling every touch what he placed on her. The touch of his mouth on her neck and the touch of his hands with her breast._

_He let go of her breast and she opened her eyes. His hands went behind her back and went down to her ass. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved her to the bed and placed her softly on the bed..._

Daenerys awoke in her chambers in Pentos. She got out of her bed. She was out of breath. Those dreams felt so real she thought.

Daenerys closed her eyes and remembered the handsome man completely in her mind. She didn't understand why she kept on dreaming a man she never even met before. She lost her thoughts when she heard voices outside her chambers.

The voices were faint but Daenerys could hear them one voice was her brother and the other voice was Illyrio. She wanted to know what they were talking about but couldn't the voices where far away but suddenly the voices got louder she knew they were on their way.

Her chamber doors opened and Viserys smiled and walked down the stairs. "Morning my dear sister I have wonderful news." Daenerys didn't say anything she knew it was probably only good news for him.

"Khal Drogo is outside of Pentos. Our first meeting will be with him tomorrow evening." Viserys walked over to Daenerys and cupped her cheeks. 

"My dear Sister you're a disaster look at your hair. You look like you haven't bathed in a week. You better look beautiful tomorrow. You don't want to awake the dragon now do you?" 

Daenerys didn't want to look him in the eyes. She took a deep breath and said "No".

He smiled "Good now get cleaned up your King commands you." Viserys turned around and left her chambers.

The handmaidens brought boiling water and threw it in her tub. She undressed and walked into the boiling water trying to make sense of why she was there and why was she dreaming of a man she didn't even see before and why she had such strong feelings for him.

"It's to hot my Princess." said the Handmaiden but she didn't care. She didn't feel any pain she didn't care. She wanted to make sense of what is happening in her life.

 

* * *

 

  _ **Jon Snow**_

 

Jon and his company have been sailing across the Narrow Sea for a few weeks. They arrived at the docks of Pentos early in the morning. Jon has sheathed his two swords in his two sword holsters. He took his dragon egg and placed it in his bag. He opened his chamber doors and saw the captain was waiting for him.

"May I help you Captain?" asked Jon.

"No my lord. I came here to give you the good news. The ship is busy restocking its cargo. We will be able to set sail for the Citadel in five days." said the Captain.

"That's good news Captain thank you for letting me know," the Captain nodded and walked away. Jon saw the sun rising on the city. He knew they didn't have much time left so they must work quickly.

"Jon! Come here," said Robb who was having a discussion with Sam. Jon walked over towards them. He smiled at Sam which was happily returned. He was glad that Robb and Sam had become good friends while sailing across the Narrow Sea.

"Sam I have good news. This ship is still busy restocking its supplies. You will be able to set sail for the Citadel in five days. We will see you off when you leave because..." Jon was cut off by Sam.

"I know Jon. Trust me I would like nothing more to get as far away from that khal than anything. I'll see the both of you in five days." Said Sam.

"Aye, we will see you off," said Robb. Jon could see there was something on Sam's mind.

"Sam what's wrong?" asked Jon with a concern face.

"Nothing I... I would just like to say thank you for convincing my father to be your Maester," said Sam while smiling at them.

"There is nothing to thank us for Sam were friends and were glad that you can be my maester," said Jon.

"Yes but.."  Sam was cut off by Robb.

"No buts Sam as Jon said your a good friend and were glad that your Jon's maester," said Robb. Sam smiled at the both of his friends. Jon looked at the sunrise what was rising behind then city.

"Robb we best be heading off now. I don't know were Daenerys is and I don't know what Viserys is planning for her," Jon looked back at Robb which is when his brother nodded.

"Aye, your right," Robb and Jon both smiled and nodded at Sam and walked off the ship. They were both walking towards their horses while the direwolf pups were following behind them. They walked to their horses where the nine northern bannermen was waiting for them.  Robb looked at the common folk and saw what clothes they were wearing.

"These southerner clothes will always be strange to me," said Robb while looking at one woman who had a blue dress with a spiral on both of her arms and her stomach was bare with a triangle.

"Aye, I know," said Jon. Jon was looking at the streets. He knew Daenerys was somewhere in the city. Nothing would stop him in order to save her. He was pulled away from his thought when Robb asked him something.

"Jon what is your plan on finding Daenerys?" asked Robb. 

"Before I came here Bran told me to find a man called Illyrio," said Jon. He looked at the docks where ships were moving their cargo. His attention was grabbed and  couldn't believe who he saw.

"Great how do we find him?" asked Robb. He didn't get a response from Jon. His attention was grabbed by the person who was helping a ship with its supplies.

"Jon what's wrong?" asked Robb.

"It's Ser Jorah Mormont," said Jon. He didn't understand why the old knight was here but soon remembered he was sent to Pentos in order to spy on Daenerys and Viserys for the king.

"Jorah Mormont are you sure?" asked Robb.

"Aye I'm sure," said Jon.

"He fled from the north knowing we would have behead him for his crimes for slavery," Robb was getting at the man who wasn't in a cell or chains he stared to get angry and was about to go to the old Knight. Jon grabbed his arm and Robb was surprised.

"Jon what are you?" asked Robb.

"Not yet Robb. We need his help in order to find Daenerys," said Jon.

"How would he know were Daenerys is Jon?" asked Robb.

"He is spying on Daenerys and Viserys for the king," said Jon.

"Why would Ser Jorah Mormont spy for the king Jon?" asked Robb.

"He is spying on them in order to get a pardon of the king to live back in the North," said Jon. Jon looked at Robb and knew Robb would not accept that pardon neither would there father.

"You really think he can help us Jon?" asked Robb.

"Aye, I do. Robb, what other choice do we have? We have no leads on where Illyrio or Daenerys is. He's our best chance of finding her," said Jon. Robb sigh and looked at the old knight who was still helping the ship with it's cargo.

"Alright fine. What is your plan Jon?" asked Robb which made Jon smile.

"I'll go over to him alone and grab him after I've done that I'll signal you to you bring the northern bannerman and take him to the ship for questioning," said Jon. Robb was thinking through the plan and finally said.

"Just signal us when you have him," said Robb which made Jon nodded. Jon walked over towards the old knight luckily the knight didn't realize he was standing right behind him. The old knight was lifting cargo but dropped it as soon as Jon grabbed his two arms and held it behind his back and pushed him on the ground. Jon looked over at Robb and nodded. While they where runing towards them Jorah looked at the man.

"Who are you?" asked Jorah trying to break free.

"I'm Jon Snow. Ned Stark's bastard and you are about to face your punishment for slavery Ser Jorah Mormont," the old knight was surprised and two bannermen took his arms and walked to the ship. The old knight tried to break free but couldn't.

"My lord what should we do with the prisoner?" asked one bannermen.

"Put him in a cabin and make sure he is chained I do not want him to escape!" said Robb. The bannermen nodded and walked to the old knight who was still trying to break free. Robb and Jon saw how the bannermen took the old knight on to the ship. Sam was oblivious on what was going on. He saw Robb and Jon walking on to the deck towards him.

"Who was that?" asked Sam.

"He's Ser Jorah Mormont. He was a northern lord who dishonoured his own family by selling slaves. He was punished with death but fled the North before capturing him." said Robb.

"What is you plan on doing with him?" asked Sam.

"He will show us where Daenerys is," said Jon. Robb looked at Jon. Jon knew Robb was against letting Jorah free.

"Jon why would he show us where Daenerys is if he knows we will behead him either way," said Robb.

"We won't behead him. If he shows us his loyalty he will have a pardon for his crimes but may never return to the north," said Jon.

"Jon we can't pardon him we have no authority," said Robb.

"Aye I know but I'll ask father and besides when I retake the throne then I'll have the authority," said Jon.

"Are you mad father will never accept his pardon," said Robb. He gave Jon a confused look.

"He will if I ask him. Robb ,he is the only lead we have on finding Daenerys," said Jon. Robb sigh. Trying to make sure there was no other way through his mind.

"Fine Jon we'll take it your rout but if he doesn't except your offer I'll have to behead him," said Robb.

"That's, fair," said Sam.

"Aye that's fair," said Jon.

They both walked over to the cabin where Ser Jorah was held. 

"Robb let me talk to him," said Jon.

"Why do you care so much for this person?" asked Robb.

"I knew him in my past life, Robb. I didn't really mind him in the past but he was a good man and a great swordsman. We need all the men what we can find in order to win the great war Robb," said Jon and Robb nodded. Jon opened the cabin door. There was two bannermen guarding Ser Jorah Mormont. Jorah was tied to a chair while his mouth was blindfolded.

Jon looked at the two bannermen "Take it off him in order for him to speak," said Jon and the bannermen took of the old knight's blindfold.

"Ser Jorah Mormont," said Robb.

"Sorry my lord but may I ask who you are?" asked the old knight.

"Im Robb Stark and my brother Jon Snow you already know," said Robb. The old man was still confused. He didn't know what will happen to him. Will he be behead? Thrown into a cell? 

"Ser Jorah we know your spying on Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen in order to have pardon to return north," said Jon.

"How did you learn that my lord? Did the king tell lord Stark?" asked The old knight.

"No one told us Ser Jorah. Now we will give you two options. Option one we behead you for your crimes for slavery or option two we ask your loyalty to the north and you may live but may never return to the North. What's your decision?" asked Robb. The old knight was sweating of stress.

"The option with no beheading my lord," said the old knight. Robb looked at Jon and they both smiled.

"We would like some information from you Ser Jorah," said Robb.

"What kind of information my lord?" asked the old knight.

"Tell us where Daenerys Targaryen is!" said Jon with a loud noise. This starduld the other bannermen who held him.

"My lord if I may ask why do you want information on Daenerys Targaryen?" asked the old knight.

"That is none of your concern!" said Robb.

"Now tell us Ser Jorah where is she?" said Jon.

The old knight sigh "My sources claims she is in the hospitality of a man called Illyrio," said the old Knight.

"And where is this man Illyrio now?" asked Jon.

"Not far from here my lord I can take you there now if you want me to," said Ser Jorah.

Jon gulped he could go see Daenerys right now... If he wanted to. He remembered how she was breathing the way her body was moving. The way she smiled. There was nothing more important to him to see her again happy and breathing. He knew he couldn't see her not yet until he has killed Drogo. Jon was about to ask the old knight what Viserys plan was on the Khal but before he could even ask Robb cut him off.

"Does this Illyrio work for someone?" asked Robb.

"Aye he does. My sources claims he works with a man named lord Varys," said the old knight. Jon remembered Daenerys told him lord Varys was the man who suggested to her brother to sell her to the khal. He closed his fists with the frustration of thinking how they treated her but he was confused Jorah was the person who spyed for lord Varys all of his information on the two Targaryens would return to lord Varys and would be discussed with the king.

"Who is lord Varys?" asked Robb.

"He is the master of whisperes for the king," said Jon. 

"How do you know who he is? " asked Robb.

"I'll tell you later," he wanted to change the subject to Drogo.

"Ser Jorah have you received any information on the khal Drogo of the Dothraki?" asked Jon.

"Aye, Viserys intends to sell his sister to that Khal. Their first meeting with the Khal will be tomorrow which is when the Khal declares if she will be his wife or not," said the old knight. Jon kicked a bucket of the frustrations what he had of what was happening to Daenerys. 

Jon took a deep breath "where is the Khal right now?" 

"My sources has seen his Khalasar right outside of Pentos," said Ser Jorah. Jon was getting impatient.

"Which side North, West, East?" The old knight didn't understand why the bastard of Winterfell wanted to know where the Khalasar was camped.

"Ugh little bit of north side my lord," said the old knight. Jon grabbed his bag. He walked towards the door and Robb grabbed his hand.

"Jon where are you going?" asked Robb.

"Where do you think Robb I'm going after Drogo," said Jon.

"Jon, why are you going after Drogo? We know where Daenerys is now. We can save her now," said Robb.

"No, Robb as long as that fucker lives I can never forgive myself. How would you feel if Sansa or Arya was raped and you have the chance to kill that person for his crimes against your family. I need to do this Robb and I need his Khalasar in order to receive a army," said Jon and he moved his hand in order to get free of Robb's grip.

"Alright Jon what is your plan? Just walk in his Khalasar and challenge him to a dual. No we need a plan in order you to face Khal Drogo." said Robb.

"I do have a plan I'll go to the khalasar and tell them I have an offer for their Khal. The Dothraki will take me to the Khal and I'll ask him to dual me if he does not accept this will show weakness to his blood riders. Which will start them to doubt their Khal. He will have to accept the dual," said Jon with a smirk.

"How do you know so much about being Khal?" asked Robb.

"Because I was Daenerys Khal and she was the Khaleesi in my past life. She taught me everything about their traditions, in order to lead them in the great war," said Jon.

"Past life my lord," asked The old knight. Robb and Jon turned to the old knight and simply forgot he was there.

"Keep him chained while I'm gone," said Jon and started walking again.

"Wait my lord," Jon stopped and turned towards the old knight.

"I don't know what is your plan or why you wish to challenge the Khal but remember the Dothraki doesn't speak the common tongue how will you communicate with them?" asked The old knight. Robb was also wondering how he will communicate with them.

_"I know you can speak Dothraki Ser Jorah but I can too" said Jon in Dothraki._

Ser Jorah's eyes where wide opened the same with Robb. Robb leaned over towards Jon.

"You never told me you could speak Dothraki," Jon smiled.

"There is a lot of things you still don't know about me Robb," said Jon with a smirk.

"Alright let's leave then," said Robb.

"No. Its not save Robb if you join me," said Jon.

"Jon I didn't come all this way to leave you alone going against the Khal. What kind of brother would I be? I'm going with you." Jon sigh and nodded. 

"Alright, fine lets go," before they left the cabin Robb looked at the two bannerman.

"Gaurd him until we return. Make sure the rest of the bannerman guards the door until we return."  said Robb and the bannermen nodded. They both left the cabin and saw Sam waiting for them.

"Sam make sure the crew give the bannermen food and also our prisoner while we're gone. We don't know how long we will be gone tell the captain he is not allowed to sail for the Citadel until we see you off," said Jon.

"So I'm questing that Ser Jorah told you where Daenerys is?" asked Sam.

"Aye he did but we're not going to find Daenerys just yet," said Jon. Sam was confused so Robb told him the piece what was missing.

"Hes going after the Khal first. He knows where the Khalaser is," said Robb.

"Oh..... that's .... good news I hope," said Sam. Jon gave a smirk.

"Aye, it is. Sam, we are unfortunately losing time. We will see you in a few days," said Jon.

Sam smiled " Goodluck to the both of you," they both smiled and shook Sam's hand.

They left their Direwolf pups on the ship in order to guard the prisoner. After they both got their supplies they got off the ship and they both climbed on their horses and started galloping to the khalaser......

* * *

 

_**Eddard Stark** _

 

 

Ned saw the King approaching Winterfell while he was standing on the wall of Winterfell looking over the north lands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"My lord the king is about to enter the gates of Winterfell. Your family is waiting for you in the courtyard," said a bannermen behind him. Ned turned to the bannermen.

"Aye thank you for letting me know," said Ned. The bannermen nodded and walked away. Ned walked all the way down to the courtyard. He saw Catelyn, Arya, Bran, and Sansa all waiting for him. He walked over towards them and they stood in a line.

"Where's Rickon?" asked Ned.

"We left him in his room. He was to sick to come and it's for the better. Less of a chance for him to slip something which could cause rumors," said Sansa.

"Aye, that's a good idea," said Ned.

"Remember be caution we cannot let Robert have any suspicions of Jon's plan or that we want to overthrow him," said Ned and his family all nodded.

The gates opened and the king enterered on his horse with the hound and Joffrey following them is Ser Jaime.

"That's Jaime Lannister the queen's lover and father of the royal children," said Arya quietly.

"Be quiet Arya!" said Sansa.

"Where is the Imp?" Asked Arya.

"Shut up!" said Sansa. Ned looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Arya saw her father's face and nodded "Sorry father,"  Ned nodded. Luckily no one heard their discussion because of how quiet she said these things.

The king got of his horse and walked over towards them. Ned looked at the king he couldn't believe how fat the king had become. The king stopped in front of Ned and looked angry.

"You've gotten fat," said the King. Ned smiled and look up and down with his eyes. The king smiled. They both laughed and hugged each other.

King Robert walked passed their children. He walked past bran "Show me how strong you are boy," Bran smiled and tried to flex.

The king laughed "Youll be a soldier," said the king. He walked past Arya and stopped in front of Sansa.

"You're a beautiful young woman," said Robert.

Sansa smile "Thank you, my king," the king stopped before Catelyn.

"Lady Stark," he kissed her hand. 

"My king,"  Catelyn bows. Cersei walked out of the cart. Ned was pulling his fist with rage. 'She is the reason for my family's end' thought Ned.

"Lord Stark," said Cersei with a smile. Ned bowed on his knees and kissed her hand.

"My Queen," said Ned. Cersei looked around she didn't see Ned eldest son or his bastard.

"Lord Stark where is your eldest son and bastard? They didn't come to see us arrive the king and queen and I thought the great and honorable Eddard Stark new his manners?" 

Robert looked at his queen angry "Shut up you damn women we came here as their guest," Ned gulped.

"My eldest son's Robb Stark and Jon Snow are sadly on a quest at the moment your grace," said Ned.

"They left knowing we were on our way here?" asked Cersei.

"No my queen they already left before your raven arrived," said Ned.

"And what is their quest?" asked the queen. Ned already planned an excuse before they arrived.

"We received disturbing news beyond the wall, your grace. They both went to investigate it," said Ned.

"Ah such a same. We heard your bastard was quit the swordsman. People call him the greatest swordsman who ever lived since Ser Arthur Dayne. We heard of the bastard's skills on the kings rode. He is able to use two swords? We would have loved it if he would have spared with one of our kings guards like Ser Jaime or Ser Barristan Selmy," said the Queen.

"Sadly neither of my eldest sons are here at the moment your grace...." before Ned could keep on talking the king cut him off.

"Ned I would like to visit the crypts," said The King. Ned looked at the king and nodded.

"We just arrived here wouldn't you like to visit the dead later?" Said Cersei.

"No now! Ned would you?" said thr King. Ned nodded and the king walked behind Ned. 

Catelyn looked at the queen and at the royal children children." Let me show you to your chambers"

The king and Robert entered the crypts. They walked passed all the old lords of Winterfell. Until they stopped at Ned's sister Lyanna Stark's statue.

"I can't believe you keep her here Ned. Under the ground in the darkness. She should be buried where the sun shined on her every day," said the king.

"She was my sister. She was a Stark. She will remain her," said Ned.

"She was my love until that bastard Rhaegar took her and raped her," said the King.

"You did it Robert all Targaryens are gone," said Ned.

"Not all of them" said the king.

"What do you mean Robert?" asked Ned.

"Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen still breath." said the king. 'and Aegon Targaryen. Who would be soon your greatest threat.' thought Ned. 

"Robert, why do you concern yourself with them? They have no armies no ships. Lost I heard of them they fled across the Narrow Sea never seen again," said Ned.

"No, Ned we have received word that Viserys Targaryen is selling his sister to a khal named Drogo and in return he will give him an army," said Robert. Ned took a deep breath he needed to make sure Robert would leave them alone for Jon's sake.

"Where did you receive this information?" asked Ned.

"From our spy Ser Jorah Mormont. I believe you know him, Ned," said Robert.

"He dishonored his whole family, Robert you can't believe him," said Ned.

"But I do. I made a deal with him Ned if he sends us information on those dragon spawns he will have pardon to come back North," said Robert.

"Robert it's been Eighteen years since the rebellion it's time to let go of the past," said Ned.

"Not until every Dragon spawn is dead. Viserys Targaryen still have allies in Westeros who would love to see the Targaryens back on the throne," said the King.

Ned sigh and wanted this conversation to end. He new they would continue this later "So my king what brings you to the north?" asked Ned.

"Jon Arryn is dead Ned and he was my hand. Your the only person who I trust to be my hand Ned," said the King.

Ned bowed on his one knee "I'm grateful your grace but Im not worthy of your position." The king laughed.

"Your telling me the most honorable man in Westeros isn't fit to be hand common Ned. We both know you will be great being hand. Common stand up." Ned stoop up.

"So what do you say Ned," asked the King.

"Im sorry your grace but I must decline your offer," the king was shocked.

"Why Ned? Why won't you except?" asked the King. 'For a lot of reasons' thought Ned.

"Robert my father and brother both died there in the capital. The south is no place for a Stark. I will stay here in the North watching over my family and keep being warden of the North," said Ned.

The king signed "but Ned..." Ned caught him off.

"I'm sorry Robert my answer is no and it will stay that way," said Ned. This shocked the king and he tried to make sense on his old friend's decision.

"I understand you want to stay with your family and protect them," The king looked at Ned's sister's statue.

"We would have been brothers once me marrying your sister. We will join houses my eldest son Prince Joffrey will marry your eldest daughter Sansa," said the King.

"I'm sorry Robert but I must decline that offer as well," said Ned. The king was shocked. Ned saw the king was angry and confused.

"But why Ned?" asked the King woth a hard tone.

"I will not let any of my children travel South and I won't force her into any marriage. She will choose her own husband," said Ned.

'I will not make the same mistake as my father for what he did to Lyanna.' thought Ned.

"But Ned..." The king wanted to say something but Ned cut him off again.

"No, Robert you will not change my mind on any of your offers. I'm sorry for you traveling all this way North. You may stay as long as you will but I won't except any of your offers. Is there something else you would like to discuss?" asked Ned. The king was quiet and and couldn't believe whatNed just told.

"May we join the others at the Great Hall?" asked Ned.

"Of course Ned," said the king. 

They both left the crypts and walked to the Great Hall....

 

* * *

 

**_Jon Snow_ **

 

Jon and Robb where traveling a while outside the city of Pentos looking for the Khalasar. The sun was shining it was hot for the two northerners. After a while of traveling they finally saw the khalasar up a head of them.

Five Dothraki riders rode towards them. Robb and Jon both stopped their horses while the five Dotraki riders surrounded them still riding on their horse's circling them. They finally stopped and one Dothraki rider stepped forward with his horse.

_"Who are you?" asked The Dothraki rider in Dothraki._

_"I'm Aegon Targaryen " said Jon._

_"Why have you come to the khalasar of the great khal Drogo?" asked the Dothraki rider._

_"I have an offer for him. A dual to the death. If I win I have his khalasar if he wins he can have these," said Jon and draw his two swords._

_"One of the two strongest swords in all of the world," said Jon. The Dothraki all laughed._

_"Why would he except your offer?" asked The  Dothraki  rider._

_"If he doesn't it shows that he isn't as strong as you all think he is. It shows hes scared loosing his life and if I'm not correct the khalasar only follow the most strongest and what khal would he be if he doesn't honor that title with pride?," said Jon. The Dothraki rider were quiet. They were surprised of what this outsider said._

_The Dothraki smiled " I like you Aegon Targaryen. Follow me I'll take you to Khal Drogo," said the Dothraki rider. Jon nodded they followed them_

Robb didn't understand what was going on because they spoke Dothraki. He leaned over to Jon.

"Jon what did you say to them?" asked Robb which made Jon smiled.

"I made an offer to him. A dual to the death if he wins he will get my two Valaryian swords and if he loose I'll get his khalasar."  said Jon.

"Then why did they laugh?" asked Robb.

"They thought I was crazy on challenging their Khal," said Jon.

Robb smiled "You are." Jon smiled.

They finally entered the camp of the khalasar. Robb couldn't believe how many men and women where fucking in the open. Robb looked at Jon which made him laugh.

"Your used to this?" asked Robb pointing to the men and women who were fucking the open.

"Aye, remember I was a Khal. It's their tradition." said Jon.

"Did you and Daenerys ever do it in the open like them?" Jon was shocked with a question like that.

"Robb are you mad I would never take a women in the open and Daenerys was also never taken in the open like them. We both never wanted it." 

"Even when she was married to Drogo?" asked Robb.

"No, she was taken when it .... Was her first time against her will luckily there was no one seeing them. That's what Daenerys told me," said Jon he was frustrated. He will never let that happen to her again.

"So neither of you did it in the open?" asked Robb.

"No Robb," said Jon.

"That's a relieve,"  said Robb with a smile.

They finally entered a tent where the Khal sit with his five bloodriders siting around him. There where fire burning since it was already late evening.

_The Dothraki entered first "Khal Drogo this man whish to fight you to death and in return if you win you will have his two swords said to be two of the most strongest of all in the world," said The Dothraki Rider._

_Khal Drogo looked at the man "Why do you whish to challenge me?" asked Khal Drogo._

_"Because the women who you would claim to be your Khaleesi who you meet tomorrow is my love. I will not allow a rapist or savage hurt her or marry her. I will kill you and claim her as my khaleesi." said Jon._

_The bloodriders laughed. One bloodrider started talking "You wish to die because of love I respect you," said one bloodrider._

_"But why shoud our khal accept your offer?" said another bloodrider._

_The Dothraki rider started talking " He claims if the khal does not accept he will be seen as  scared. He also claims the khal has no pride defending his titel as Khal if he does not except his offer and he also said why would we follow a Khal if he does not wish to defend his title."_

_Jon started talking "Your Khal is pefetic he is a savage who doesn't care of his so to be khaleesi's feelings! He would do anything to please himself because all he thinks is to use his cock in a women and doesn't know how it will effect her! He's a rapist and I will kill him for that!" The blood riders started to whisper and the bloodriders stood up. Jon knew he needed to anger them in order to fight them._

_Khal Drogo was angry and stood up "I will kill you and take your lover and ride her like a stalion and fill her wit my cock and fuck her until she can't take anymore from any position I wish" said Drogo._

_Jon was filled with rage " I will give you a painfully death for saying such words!" said Jon._

_Drogo took his arakh in his hand as do the five bloodriders and Jon draw his two valaryian swords with Darksister in his right and Winter Wolf in his left hand._

Jon looked back at Robb "Robb if I die get out of here and save Daenerys and take her to Winterfell," Robb didn't know what was going on but nodded. 

"Of course Jon" said Robb. Robb draws his sword.

"No! stand behind me while I take care of them"

"But Jon!" 

"No, Robb. I need to do this alone," said Jon.

_One bloodrider walked to his right and attack with his arakh. Jon deflected the attack with his right sword and took his left sword and  slashed through the bloodriders throat. The bloodrider fell to the ground trying to breathe and died. He walked over to the other bloodrider and attacked with both swords. The bloodrider tried to deflect all his attacks and finally, Jon placed one sword through his stomach and his bald can out of his back the bloodrider fell to the ground and died of pain._

_The third and fourth bloodrider attack on the same time Jon spun his swords and deflect both of their attacks.  He attacks with both swords on both of the bloodriders and cut one of the bloddriders legs the cut was deep and blood spilled everywhere. The bloodrider with the deep cut in his leg fell to the ground and Jon took his right sword and placed his right sword through the bloodriders heart which caused the fith bloodrider to scream._

_"You dare kill my brother!" said the bloodrider._

_The fourth and fifth bloodriders ran towrds him at the s_ _ame time. Jon spun his two swords and deflected the one attack on his shoulder and the other attack which went to his leg.  He grabbed the fifth bloodriders head and placed his sword through his head which caused the fifth bloodrider to fall on the ground. The fourth bloodrider ran to him and tried to cut Jon's throat this is when Jon deflected his attack and placed both swords through his stomach. Blood spilled on Jon's face._

_It was only Jon and Drogo left. Drogo was much larger than Jon but knew he could use it to his advantage. Jon took his two swords and attacked Drogo._

_Drogo deflected his attacks with his arakh. After Jon was done attacking ,Drogo took the opportunity he grabbed his arakh and was about to slice Jon's chest. Jon protected his chest using both of his two swords. Drogo pushed his arakh in order to put his blade in Jon's chest while Drogo was doing this Jon was pushing his swords against the blade in order to make sure it wouldn't enter his chest. Drogo took his other hand and punched Jon in the stomach. Before Jon lost his balance Jon rolled before Drogo's attack could make contact with his chest._

_Drogo attacked with his arakh and Jon trying to find his balance again he took his swords and blocked the attack. In the same position as before Arakh pushing against two Valaryian steel swords. Jon's and Drogo arms were both getting tired._

_Jon took one sword and kept on pushing with the other sword against the Arakh. He took his left sword and cut one of Drogo's arms. The cut was deep. Blood was flowing of Drogo's arm. Jon started to lost his grip again so he placed his left sword back against the arakh._

_Jon took all his strength and pushed Drogo with his two swords Drogo took a few steps back and Jon took hes right sword and quikly sliced Drogo's right arm off which was the hand what held the arakh. The hand which held the arakh fell on the ground. Jon took his two sword and quickly cut both of the Khal's legs._

_The Khal fell on to his knees and looked at Jon. Jon took his two swords and crossed his arms and placed a sword against each cheek of Drogo's with a sword in each of his hands_.

_Jon smiled and looked at Drogo "Any last words khal Drogo?"_

_Drogo looked at him he gave out a smile "Take care of your lover..... You are the new Khal." Jon smiled and he draw his two arm togethor a sword in each arm through the khals head. The head of khal Drogo fell on the ground._

_The Dothraki rider they met before was surprised , speechless even but finally said something "You killed Khal Drogo.... like he was nothing," said the Dothraki rider with wide open eyes. The Dothraki rider bowed on to his knees"you are the new Khal," said the Dothraki rider._

Robb smiled he couldn't believe Jon killed Khal Drogo. He walked over towards Jon who was still out of breath. His armor was filled with blood as was his face. Jon looked at Robb. "You did it, Jon. You killed Drogo," said Robb.

"Aye I did" said Jon still panting.Jon still couldn't believe he killed Drogo. He was still busy trying to proses what he did. He saw the body of Drogo with no head or arm. He couldn't believe he was so brutal towards them. He remembered the last time he fought like this it was in the great war. 'Maby I fight this way in order to survive. After what I've... The white walkers. I need to survive.' thought Jon.

Jon looked at the fire what was burning. He knew it was time to make the human sacrifice. "Robb give me my bag!" 

Robb was surprised and gave Jon his bag. Jon went through his bag and took his grey Dragon egg. "Really now?" asked Robb.

"Aye now. Leave before I set the hole hut on fire" said Jon.

"Jon your clothes will burn," said Robb. Jon sigh and took off all his clothes. Robb looked at him and quickly looked away. 

"By Gods Jon you could warn me!" The Dothraki rider didn't understand what was happening.  Jon was completely naked and gave Robb his clothes and his two swords.

"Now leave Robb and take the Dothraki with you," said Jon. Robb nodded Jon looked over towards the Dothraki rider.

_"Follow him outside you will be save there ," said Jon to the Dothraki rider  who was still confused but nodded._

"Now Robb its time to leave!" Robb nodded and took the Dotraki rider with him. Jon took the six bodies and placed them togethor he placed the  Dragon egg on top of a bloody dead body. He pushed the fire and it fell on the ground and everything started to burn in the hut.

Outside the burning hut all the Dothraki gather around the fire.  Robb stood in front of the khalasar while the Dothraki rider stood next to him. After a long while the fire burned the door down  which is when Robb could see Jon walking forward Robb couldn't believe it what he saw. He saw a grey dragon grawling on to his shoulder.

_"I am Aegon Targaryen the second conqueror heir to the Iron Throne!  I killed your khal Drogo!" Jon threw Drogo's head on the ground before the khalasar. The flames went through Jon's hear._

_"I am the rider who mounts the world! Bow down to your new khal. Khal Aegon!"_

_They all bowed to their new khal and looked up at him. They saw how Jon wasn't burning and a Grey Dragon crawling on to his shoulder and the dragon started screaming......_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Again thank you all for the support. Pls, leave comments on your opinions and ideas and what was your favorite part of the chapter!!


	7. Chapter 7 - A new experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, chapter 7 is finally out. As promised the chapter is extremely long. Before you read the chapter I would like to thank my new co-writer who made this Chapter into the amazing form you see now. My Co-worker Cmyatt01 also has an amazing story go check it out on her profile its called an 'a new Westeros'. Thank you all for the wonderful support. Your opinions and ideas are always appreciated in the comments. As I always said sit back relaxed and enjoy the chapter!!!

** _Jon Snow_**

 

Jon walked inside of his newly acquired Dothraki tent, the Khal’s tent, with his grey dragon hatching perched on his shoulder. It was dark outside. The room was filled with light from the fire that was burning in the metal braziers located at the front of the tent.  After he entered, he looked around the tent, admiring the many pelts lining the walls and the exotic furs and pillows that made up the great bed befitting of a mighty Khal. In the center of the room, there was there was a small wooden table with two wooden chairs and on the table was the platter full of the freshly cooked horse meat he had requested. Besides the table and chairs was a small wooden cart with a pitcher of wine with several bronze metal goblets. It had been a few hours since his dragon had been born, so he figured it needed to be properly fed. He pulled out one of the wooden chairs, took a seat at the table and began to feed his dragon hatchling some of the horse meat from the platter. As the dragon ate, Jon smiled as observed some of his dragon’s features. The dragon was no bigger than two hands placed together, its scales were the shade of silver-grey as his own eyes and its golden-yellow eyes were almost the same shade as honey. After the small grey dragon completed its meal, he crawled into Jon’s lap and scratched under its chin, causing a screech of approval before it began to make a purring sound. He smiled at his dragon. He kept on scratching the dragons chin, thinking of a name for the baby dragon. His baby dragon. 

 

When Robb entered the tent Jon pulled his attention for the dragon in his lap to his older brother. Robb still had eyes wide open with a look awe as he admired the dragon. Jon smiled at his brother and waited for him to speak. "I still can't believe you're holding a dragon in your arms, Jon.” He finally muttered out as he shook his head in disbelief, which only caused Jon’s smile to widen.

 

“Aye, magnificent isn't he?" said Jon as he grinned at the dragon and continued scratching his back. The dragon kept purring in contentment. 

 

"Aye, he is,” his brother agreed, “Have you given him a name yet?" asked Robb as dragon jumped from Jon’s arms and climbed onto the shoulder as he stood up from his chair.

 

He turned his gaze from the small dragon back towards Robb before he spoke. "Aye, I have," He said, as he again smiled at the grey dragon, who looked back at him with his honey colored eyes. 

 

"And?" asked Robb raising an eyebrow.

 

"I will name him Sarogon," Jon replied with a slight smile. When Sarogon screeched in approval of his name it caused both the brothers to chuckle. 

 

"Sarogon where did you get that name?" asked Robb while he took of his cloak off and placed on the back of one of the chairs. He then took off his sword belt and placed it on the table. Once he was done, he turned his gaze back at Jon.

 

"Its a combination of the name Stark and Aegon the Conqueror," Jon explained as he grinned at the dragon. The dragon took of and flew around his tent and they both watched in awe and smiled widely as the small dragon took flight.

 

"That's a nice name, brother. You're honoring both your Stark heritage and Targaryen heritage," said Robb.

 

"Aye, I am.” He agreed with a sigh before asking, “How is your tent, Robb?”

 

"It's comfortable. I must say the Dothraki sure know how to build tents,” said Robb.

 

"Aye they do.” Jon agreed.

 

They continued to watch Sarogon fly around the tent in silence for a few minutes before he landed on to the bed. Once he landed he began around in circles, trying to get comfortable, just like they had seen their Direwolves do before they laid down.

 

After Sarogon had settled in the bed, Robb turned his attention back to his brother and said, “You have killed Drogo.... What is your plan now, Jon?" 

 

"I have asked the Dothraki to bring me their two strongest men. I will claim these men as my blood riders. Bako will be my third blood rider and he will serve as the commander of the blood riders and the khalasar whenever I'm gone on a quest,” 

 

"Bako?" asked Robb.

 

"The Dothraki rider who was in the hut with us," Jon answered.

 

Robb smiled and nodded in response before saying, “I like him. He seems like a good warrior who follows his Khal's orders.”

 

"Aye, he does... Robb, there is something that I wanted to ask you," Jon said as he poured both of them a goblet of wine from the pitcher located on the small wooden cart. He walked over to the table and placed one goblet of wine in front of each chair and both brothers sat down.

 

Sarogon, who decided he did not want to sleep, flew from the bed and landed on Robb’s shoulder, causing him so smile as he looked into the dragon’s golden eyes. He scratched his chin. He could not believe he was touching a dragon. He looked at Jon who smiled at him.

 

"I thought you said only those with the blood of Old Valyria could touch a dragon? Why, am I able to touch him?" Robb asked. 

 

"Aye that's true, but he is just a hatchling. I believe when he gets older he will only let his rider and a person with blood of Old Valyria touch him. Trust me I learned that the hard way.” Jon chuckled as he remembered touching Drogon for the first time. The dragon would have burned him if he did not have the blood of Old Valyria.

 

"That's a shame," said Robb with a frowned. 

Jon laughed at his brother. “Aye, it is. However, dragons are extremely intelligent. He will never hurt you because he knows you are my family," Jon answered as Sarogon let out a screech and flew onto his father’s shoulder.

 

“That's good to hear," Robb said as looked at Sarogon, who was happily eating some more horse meat from Jon’s hand. He chuckled at the scene before he continued speaking, “You told me once that Daenerys was known as the mother of Dragons... so I guess we can now call you the father of a Dragon?" said Robb with a smirk on his face.

 

Jon laughed himself before he said, "I guess you can, but after Daenerys has hatched her dragons she will be the mother of dragons and I'll be the father of dragons.”

 

They both laughed. It felt great to being reunited with his brother and knowing they were changing the world for the better. He finally felt there was a chance that the shitty world he knew in the past was not going to be the same.

 

Robb’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, as he said, "Jon, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time.”

 

"I am Robb and that's what's scars me. Usually when I'm happy something shitty happens. Like when I became the 998th Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, I was happy and then was murdered by my brothers for letting the wildlings past the wall.” He said with a sigh, “Then I was happy when I fell in love with Daenerys but she died. I was happy being a father but my child died. I am scared Robb... I’m scared of being happy only to have it all stripped away from me again"

 

“Jon, you and any other person cannot be afraid of being happy! Happiness and other emotions are what make us humans and not those snow monsters you fought in the past. We have a second chance and this time there won't be shit moments after your happy ones,” Robb exclaimed, as he looked his brother straight in the eyes, Tully blue meeting Stark grey.

 

Jon looked at this brother and then to Sarogon. He smiled and nodded, “You are right, brother,” he responded in agreement.

 

“Jon, I have been meaning to ask you when you faced Drogo you were brutal. You were not fighting in your normal style… why?” When his brother did not answer Robb continued, “You were not fighting the honorable way we were taught by Ser Rodrik. You were fighting with rage... What did Drogo say to you?” When Jon still did not answer he sighed and added, “Well… whatever he said awoke not only the wolf blood within your veins but the dragon within you as well."

 

He himself did not understand what had come over him when he fought Drogo. He remembered he was filled with raging anger when he said what he planned on doing to Daenerys if he lost. He was unable to look his brother in the eyes. He sat in his chair, with is elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He exhaled and took a deep breath before he truthfully answered his brother’s questions, with his head still in his hands, "Robb, I don't exactly know what came over me... After Drogo said what he planned to do to Daenerys when he killed me… I lost it… I could not allow him to take her and rape her... I know that I have told you that I am not the same Jon you knew... I have changed. I had to change just to survive all the shit my last life handed to me."

 

“Aye, you have changed, Jon… However, I feel that you have changed for the better…”

 

Jon’s head snapped up and looked at him curiously. He ran his fingers through his wild raven curls and asked, "What do you mean, Robb?"

 

"Jon, you have accepted who you truly are... You are the crown prince… a king even. You are not that shy bastard who always felt that he was the one stain on the noble Lord Stark’s honor. You are no longer the boy who thought everyone was better than you were because they always treated you like dirt. You have finally made a name for yourself in the world and you have stood up for yourself. You have accepted that everyone is equal. That it does not matter if you were born a bastard or north of the wall. We are all living, breathing people. You are still honorable as hell; just as father and you are a lot stronger than the Jon, I knew growing-up... Aye, you do have a dark side that caused that raging anger. However, my guess is the fear for the safety of your family is the source of you anger. That if anyone ever threatens your family, the dragon within you will awaken and you become fearless because you would do anything to protect the ones you love… but when your dragon is not awake, the honorable wolf is awake and you are then the same person as father, like the man you are now! I hope that made sense,” Robb said as he placed a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder. Sarogon, who had been sitting on Jon’s other should jumped onto the table in front of his father and screeched in agreement.

 

A shy smile crossed Jon’s face at the complements that his brother had given him, before he responded, “Aye, it did make sense…Thank you, Robb.” The mood had lighted and they were both smiling.

 

It was already night, but the air was still warm. They both sipped the wine from their cups in a peaceful silence as they tried to process what they had accomplished that day, when Robb’s voice broke the silence, "You wanted to ask me something before your son, Sarogon, demanded attention,” Robb said with a smile, to which Jon responded with a nod and a smile of his own.

 

"Aye, tomorrow we will meet Viserys and Daenerys.... I will ask Daenerys to be my Khaleesi… but will not force her to marrying me. I will put Viserys in a cell and let Daenerys choose his fate. From what Daenerys told me about her time growing up in Essos, she had been a shy girl before meeting Khal Drogo. However, she started to believe in herself when she asked Drogo to kill her older abusive brother, Viserys. By letting her decide Viserys’ fate, I hope it will help her to be the same strong women I knew in my past life. Then, after a few days.  I am planning to go to Astapor and free the Unsullied," Jon said and Sarogon flew from the table and climbed back onto Jon's shoulder.

 

"Aye… But what do you want to ask me, Jon?" Robb asked as he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Drogo is dead… You only came here with me to make sure I kill Drogo save Daenerys. Since Drogo is dead, you have no reason to stay here with me… So I would understand if you would like to return to Winterfell ... I mean I don't want you to go home… but I will understand if you feel that is where you need to be,” Jon said as took a deep breath.

 

Robb smiled and stood up, "As much I miss home... I'm having an amazing adventure here in Essos, with the best brother in the world. I'm staying with you until you cross the Narrow Sea with an army to retake your throne," said Robb as he pulled Jon into a brotherly embrace.

 

Jon was surprised. After the embrace was broken and they were both again sitting Jon spoke, "Are you sure, Robb? I don't want to force you to stay...” However, before Jon could continue Robb cut him off.

 

"You're not forcing me, Jon. I want to stay here with you. Someone needs to watch your back," said Robb with a smirk.

 

"You’re sure Robb?"

 

"Aye I'm sure.”.

 

"That's a relief!” Jon said as he let out a breath he did not know he was holding, “I honestly don’t know what I would have done without you by my side,” Jon said with a smile on his face.

 

"On towards meeting Daenerys and her mad brother," Robb said as he raised his cup in a toast, which made Jon smile.

 

"Aye,” Jon agreed as they placed their cups against each other. They started a conversation about what were their future plans but were disturbed when Bako entered the tent.

 

 _“Khal Aegon, the women who is working for Viserys is waiting outside,”_  Bako said in Dothraki. Jon smiled.

 

 _“You can bring her inside, Bako,"_  Jon replied in Dothraki. Bako smiled and exited the tent. A few moments later, a beautiful woman with dark brown hair entered the Khal’s tent.

 

 _"You must be Doreah?"_  asked Jon.

 

 _“Yes, my Khal,"_  she replied.

 

 _"You were hired by Viserys?"_  asked Jon.

 

 _“Yes ...”_  but before she could say ‘my Khal’ again Jon cut her off.

 

 _“Please, call me Jon. Only people who I trust call me Jon,”_  Jon said and Doreah nodded. Then he continued,  _"Bako, has informed me you can speak the common tongue. Is this correct?"_  asked Jon.

 

 _“He is correct I can speak the common tongue,”_  she replied. Jon smiled and looked at Robb who did not understand what they were saying.

 

 _"Do you mind we speak the common tongue in order for my brother to understand?"_  Jon asked as he gestured toward his brother. Doreah looked at Robb and a slight blush spread across his cheeks, but he tried to hide it.

 

 _"Of course, Jon,”_  said Doreah.

 

"Robb this is Doreah. She was hired by Viserys to make Daenerys a better lover," Jon explained.

 

Robb was speechless. 'What kind of brother would do such a thing?' he thought.

 

"My lord," said Doreah as she smiled at him.

 

“Nice to meet you, Doreah," Robb replied.

 

"Doreah, I wanted to ask you something," Jon said and they both returned their gazes back to him.

 

“Since my Uncle Viserys did hire you to help Daenerys I would like for you to continue to help her. However, I do not want you to teach her how to become a better lover. She is not a whore or pillow slave. She is the queen. She is my Khaleesi. I would like you to serve as Daenerys’ handmaiden… I need someone whom I can trust to help Daenerys when she needs it and I think that someone can be you because you are the only handmaiden among the Dothraki who can speak the common tongue. I would also like for you to teach her the Dothraki language so that she can communicate with the khalasar,” Jon stated. Both Robb and Doreah were surprised by everything that Jon had said.

 

"It would be my honor my Kh… Jon," said Doreah smiling and looking from Jon to Robb.

 

"Good. We are leaving tomorrow to go and meet Daenerys. You will ride with us. I would like you to tell Viserys you are not loyal to him, but that you are loyal to me," Jon stated as Sarogon screeched.

 

"Of course, Jon," said Doreah.

 

"Make sure you're ready for our ride tomorrow. We will leave at first light," said Jon. Doreah smiled and nodded and she left their tent.

 

"What kind of brother would hire a person to make his sister a better lover?" Robb asked.

 

"The same man who would sell her to a rapist," said Jon.

 

Robb could not believe what a shit brother Viserys is to Daenerys. He was deep in his thoughts when he noticed that Jon was looking at him with a smirk on his face, “What?” he asked.

 

"So what do you think about Doreah?" asked Jon.

 

"She is kind and beautiful I might say," said Robb.

 

"I saw you staring at her," Jon said, still smiling as he began to feed Sarogon more of the horse meat from the platter on the table.

 

"My dear brother, I don't have a wife waiting for us like you... so am I allowed to stare?” Robb asked while trying to hide the smirk on his face.

 

"Why don't you talk to her?" Jon replied smiling and raising an eyebrow.

 

"You know I can't do that! She's a handmaiden and I'm a lord. I must marry a highborn girl in order to make alliances for our war against King Robert and The Lannister’s," Robb responded.

 

Jon was surprised, “You never told me that," said Jon.

 

"No, I did not. Father and I discussed it before we left Winterfell. We will need alliances to fight against Robert. The best way to make a strong alliance is through marriage.”

 

"That doesn't sound like Father," Jon replied.

 

"It wasn't his idea... it was mine.”

 

“Robb, you do not have do do that… There is no need for you to marry in order to secure an alliance for me," said Jon.

 

“Jon, I am going to do this. I won't let my affection get to my head, like in your past life. I will only marry for an alliance what will help us retake your Iron Throne. You marriage to Daenerys will only strengthen your claim to the throne… you know, incase there are those out there that do not recognize your claim. I will do this Jon… You will make a great King, and I will to whatever it takes to see you take back what belongs to you.”  

 

Jon took a deep breath and another long sip of his wine before he asked, "Did you have anyone in mind?"

 

“Aye. The largest kingdom, behind the Baratheon’s Stormlands and Lannister’s Westerlands is the Reach. Father suggested it may be beneficial if I wed to Lady Margaery Tyrell in order to gain an alliance with the Reach," said Robb.

 

“That is a really good choice. The are one of the largest producers of grain in the whole of the seven kingdoms, so they would be able to aid with the food supply come winter… I have also heard that Lady Margaery is very beautiful," said Jon.

 

“Aye, so have I," Robb agreed. 

 

Jon smiled, if they added the Reach as an ally, in addition to the Dothraki, the Unsullied, the Riverlands and the North that would give them a large army, but Jon still didn't like the fact that he was forcing his brother to marry. Jon could feel himself beginning to brood as he considered all of the possibilities. Before he let himself get lost in his thought he turned to his brother and smiled before he said, ”We should discuss this later.” 

 

“Aye, I agree… I think I am going to go bed… We have a big day tomorrow, you should get some rest as well, Snow,” Robb said and he stood up, embraced his brother and left the tent. 

 

After Robb had left his tent, Jon asked some of the handmaidens to bring him some boiling water in order to bathe. He started to take off his boots and saw that Sarogon was curled up and sleeping on his bed, which caused a smile to spread across his face. He quickly began removing his sword belt containing his two swords, Winters Wolf and Dark Sister and placed them on his bed, next to his sleeping dragon. As soon when he placed his swords on the bed Bako entered his tent.

 

 _"Khal Aegon, your new blood riders have been found and will ride with us tomorrow to claim your Khaleesi,"_ Bako stated. 

 

 _“I appreciate everything you have done for me, Bako. We will ride for Pentos at first light, so I suggest you go and get some rest,"_  said Jon. Bako nodded in reply before taking his leave. After Bako left the tent, the handmaidens entered with the hot water and filled his bathing tub. Once they had left, Jon took off his remaining clothes and sank into the steamy water and began scrubbing his skin, removing all of the ash and blood that was still caked onto his flesh. After his skin was red and raw he got out of the basin, put clean clothes on and climbed into bed next to Sarogon. He closed his eyes thinking about what the next day would bring...

* * *

 

 

**_Tyrion Lannister_ **

 

 

It had been a day since King Robert Baratheon and the Lannister's had arrived at Winterfell. When Tyrion awoke, he quickly got dressed and left his chambers in order to seek some food to break his fast. When he arrived at the Great Hall, it was empty, except his sister, Cersei, and brother, Jaime, who appeared to be having a heated discussion.

 

“Good morning, my dear sister and brother,” Tyrion spoke, announcing his presence which caused his siblings to pause their disagreement. Cersei looked at him with a displeased scowl on her face while Jaime gave him a welcoming smile.

 

“Good morning, little brother. How did you sleep last night?" asked Jaime. 

 

Tyrion smiled, poured himself a glass of Dornish Red and took a seat next to Jaime before answering, “I slept wonderfully my dear brother, thank you for asking. However, I would like to know what the two of you are up so early discussing?” Tyrion asked as he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Our dear sister has been voicing her concerns with our noble northern house, House Stark," Jaime answered.

 

The two brothers smiled as they looked at Cersei. "So what did House Stark do to piss you off?" Tyrion questioned as he took a long sip of wine.

 

"The great and honorable Warden of the North, Eddard Stark, has refused both of our king's offers and Cersei wants to know why," Jaime answered.

 

"Both offers!” Tyrion exclaimed in surprise, nearly choking on the sip of wine he had just drank.

 

“Yes, and I want to know why!” Cersei gritted through her teeth. 

 

“Cersei, why does it matter that the Northern Lord declined to become Hand of the King and a betrothal with your son?” Tyrion asked, but continued speaking again before she could answer, “I thought his would make you happy, dear sister… You never like the simple northerns anyway.” 

 

Jaimie sigh and looked at his sister before answering, ”Our sister thinks the Starks declined the offer because they are planning to rebel against the King.” 

 

Tyrion looked at Cersei and she looked at Jaime. He saw her face was serious. She was angry and confused. “Cersei, why would the honorable Ned Stark rebel against Robert? They went to war together to overthrow the mad king!” Tyrion stated, trying to calm is sister’s fears. 

 

"I know that, Tyrion! It just does not make sense why he would refuse to both offers! He had the chance to make his daughter, Sansa, queen but declined! Why… Why would he do that?" Cersei asked with venom in her tone. Jaime and Tyrion both sighed.

 

"Cersei you're being ridiculous. Ned and Robert grew up together in the Vale… They are practically brothers… he would never go war against him.” Tyrion explained.

 

"That's exactly what I told her, little brother, but she will not listen to me," Jaime sighed. 

 

Just then, a young boy entered the Great Hall, and began clearing the dishes left on the tables. When Cersei saw the boy, she quickly stood and walked over towards him. “Little boy what is your name?" asked Cersei.

 

“Yo…your, Grace… It’s Willis, your Grace…” the small boy stuttered out before he took a deep, calming breath.

 

"Do you like golden coins, my dear Willis?” Cersei asked is a sickeningly sweet tone. 

 

The little boy smiled and nodded at the Queen while both Jaime and Tyrion looked inquisitively at each other trying to figure out what she was doing.

 

"If I give you a few gold coins would you give me information on what goes on in this castle and any information on what the Starks are planning?" 

 

The boy smiled and nodded in agreement and the Queen returned the smile. Tyrion could not tear his eyes away from his sister; could not believe she was seriously bribing a small boy into giving her useless information. Tyrion was about to protest against what Cersei was doing, but a younger man entered the great hall.

 

"Give me bacon, eggs and brown bread with some ale," the new arrival demanded from young Willis. The you boy simply nodded before running off to the kitchens to procure a meal for the man. 

 

The three siblings looked at the man. He had removed his heavy northern cloak and they could see that his tunic was drenched with sweat and he had dirt covering his hands and face; he had clearly just come from sparing in the courtyard. He sat down on the chair at the end of the table, waiting from his food to arrive. 

 

The hall was quiet for several minutes before finally, Jaime started a conversation with the young lord, “You must be Theon Greyjoy?" 

 

The young man smiled as Willis returned with his food and ale, then turned toward the siblings and stated, "Aye, I am.” 

 

“You grew up here, at Winterfell, with the Stark siblings, after Lord Stark took you in as a ward after the failed Greyjoy Rebellion?” asked Tyrion as he smirked and took a long sip of wine. 

 

Theon simply nodded in response and turned his attention to his breakfast.

 

"We heard the unfortunate news that we will be unable to meet the eldest sons of Lord Stark, I believe they are named Robb and Jon Snow, because they have gone on some sort of quest. Do you know anything about it?" Cersei asked. 

 

Tyrion had not heard that the two oldest sons of Lord Stark were not at Winterfell, because he had spent yesterday at the brothel in Wintertown. He disappointed that he would not be able to witness the bastard’s skills with a sword; he had wanted to see if the tales he had heard about the boy on the way north were true.

 

"Aye, they left just over a month ago.” Theon answered with a mouthful of bacon, which he washed down with a long chug of ale before he continued, “We were returning to Winterfell, after an execution of a Night’s Watch deserter, when we found a dead direwolf in the Wolfswood. The direwolf had given birth to six pups. They both chose a direwolf, then Robb said something about having to go back and get his sword that he forgot at the execution… and, well the never came back… The next day, when I asked Lord Stark if I needed to wake them for our sparring lessons he told me they had gone on quest! They did not tell me, or anyone else that I know of about this quest!” Exclaimed Theon, with a look of anger on face. This news was surprising to the three Lannister siblings, so they started to ask more questions to the Stark’s ward.

 

“Did Lord Stark know they were leaving on a quest?" asked Jaime.

 

"Aye, he announced that he had received disturbing reports about stuff happening beyond the wall so they went to investigate. It did not help that the Night’s Watch deserter was rambling on and on about White Walkers before Lord Stark took his head,” Theon said with a dejected sigh before he added, “He should have let me go with them.”

 

Tyrion found this news fascinating and now that the Greyjoy boy was talking he took it as his opportunity to ask more about the bastard. “Is it true that the bastard of Winterfell is able to use two swords, like Ser Arthur Dayne?" He asked with excitement in his voice. Cersei and Jaime also wanted to know if the rumors of the Bastard’s incredible sword skills were truthful.

 

“Aye, it's true,” Theon grumbled, “It’s been just over a month and I still have the bruises to prove it…  Though, I find it strange… we have been sparing together for years… Then, all of the sudden… in our last sparring session before he left on his quest, he was a lot stronger and his skills were even sharper and that was the first time I’ve ever seen him use two swords. Even Lord Stark was impressed. When Jon Snow saw how impressed his father was he challenged him to spar with us…” When Theon said this all three of the Lannisters could not believe that  the Bastard of Winterfell had challenged his Lord Father to spar.

 

"He challenged the Lord of Winterfell to spar! Did he accept?” Jaime asked in disbelief. 

 

“Aye, he accepted the challenge.”

 

“Well, who won?” Tyrion asked.

 

All three of them were quite trying to make sense of what happened while they for Theon to respond. 

 

Theon took another long gulp of his ale before he answered in a voice just above a whisper, “No only did he face Lord Stark... He faced me, Robb, Ser Rodrik, who is our Master at Arms and Jory Cassel, who is the Head of the Household Guard... all at the same time," he took a deep breath and continue “Before the spar began, Snow grabbed two swords and started swinging them like it was nothing… He was just waiting for the first attack… Once it started, he fought four of us, me, Robb and the two bannermen at the same time… like we were nothing… Like we were kids at our first sparing lesson… After the four of us yielded to him he faced Lord Stark and got him to yield as well," Theon looked up from his plate to look at the Lannisters and saw that all three of them had looks of shock on their faces. They where speechless. It looked as if they saw a Dragon.

 

"And you're saying this… Jon Snow and his brother went beyond the wall to investigate the disturbing news?" Tyrion asked, praying that he would say yes. 

 

"Aye," Theon responded, “If you don't mind, I have completed my meal and I am sure that Lord Stark is going to be needing me for something.” After that, the ward donned his cloak and left the Great Hall.

 

When Jaime and Cersei looked towards their younger brother, they saw a huge smirk on his face, so Jaime asked, "Why are you smiling, Tyrion?" 

 

Tyrion was brought out of his thoughts by his brother’s question, so he looked to him, with the smile still plaster on his face and answered, “Because, my dear brother, I am planning an excursion to the Wall when we leave Winterfell… So now my hopes of seeing this bastard’s skills myself may still become reality! If what Greyjoy said is true, as well as the rumors we have heard about the boy's skills, he is then the greatest swordsman who ever lived… and I would like to see the boy's skills with my own eyes," said Tyrion.

 

“Are you sure about visiting the Wall, Tyrion?” Jaime asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Tyrion smiled as he looked to his brother and responded, “Yes, brother I am.”  

 

After this statement Cersei stood up and left the Great Hall...

* * *

 

_**Jon Snow** _

 

 

The bright, warm early morning sun was shinning down when Jon with Sarogon standing on his shoulder, Robb and his three blood riders, Bako, Aggo, and Rakharo, rode their horses at a quick gallop through the busy streets of Pentos. The were making their way towards docks of Pentos, where their ship was still located. While they rode Jon noticed the common folk cleared a wide path for them so they could make their way through the streets with ease. Jon was not surprised at this reaction, because they were riding with the Dothraki, but the perplexed look on Robb’s face made Jon chuckle. 

 

A short time later, they reached the docks where their ship with Jorah Morment and Sam, was located, Jon and Robb climbed off their horses. Sarogon was still sitting on Jon's shoulder screaming at anyone who dared come close to his father. He smiled at his dragon and scratched the scales under his chin, earning some joyful purring sounds. After he finished petting Sarogon, the small grey dragon decided to climb off his Father’s shoulder and made his way down his back. Once the dragon was situated on his back he turned around and looked back towards Doreah and his three blood riders and stated, in Dothraki,“Watch the horses and wait here until I return,” to which they responded with a nodded. 

 

After Jon gave his order, he and Robb walked down the dock and they were greeted by a smiling Samwell Tarly. The brothers returned the welcoming smile. At this time, Sam could not see Sarogon from where he was standing because the dragon was perched on Jon's lower back.

 

"I take it this part of your quest was a success because you are both here smiling and breathing!” Sam exclaimed.

 

Jon smiled as he looked from Sam to Robb before he answered, “Aye it was a success. I am now Khal.”

 

“If that is the case, why are you all here?” His chubby friend asked.

 

“Sam, we came to get Ser Jorah, so that he can take us to Illyrio. Is he still chained in the cabin?" Jon asked. 

 

Sam smiled and nodded in response, when suddenly his attention was pulled from Jon’s face when he saw a claw on appear on his friend’s shoulder. “Jo.. Jo.. Jon... what is that on your shoulder?" He asked nervously with a look of curiosity on his face. As he asked the question the claw was moving more as the small grey dragon seated himself on his Father’s shoulder. The dragon looked at Sam with his golden eyes and let out a welcoming screech. Sam was taken by surprise and almost fell on the ground. 

 

“Oh, this is my dragon... he was born yesterday,” Jon said as he smiled at his dragon.

 

"Ohhh he scared me! I... I guess the human sacrifice worked?” Sam asked, still in disbelief that there was a living, breathing dragon on Jon's shoulder.

 

“Aye it did," Jon replied as the three boarded the ship. Once they were onboard, they heard a ruckus coming from the cabins below. As they made their way towards the noise the sounds only grew louder. 

 

When they arrived below the decks, they quickly learned what the commotion was all about; It was Ghost and Greywind running to greet them. Robb smiled and scratched Greywind behind the ears. The sight of the Direwolves cause Sarogon to let out a joyful screech of happiness. He wanted to meet the wolves. So he flew from Jon’s shoulder and landed on Ghost’s back. The sudden appearance of the dragon caused Ghost to stop, turn is head look at the creature that had landed on his back with his ruby red eyes. After a few seconds of starring, Ghost sniffed the dragon, then turned to Jon and sniffed him as well. When Ghost had finished smelling Jon and the dragon, Greywind did the same. After both direwolves finished smelling Jon and the dragon they gave the dragon a lick of approval. ‘They had accepted Sarogon as part of the pack' Jon thought as he smiles at the scene in front of him.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Sam asked, “Have you given him a name yet?"

 

"Aye, I named him Sarogon," Jon replied. At the sound of his name the dragon flew from where he was resting on Ghost’s back, back to his Father’s shoulder, which made Sam smiled. 

 

Robb took a deep breath before he started to speak, “Sam we must see Ser Jorah. Are the northern men still watching him?" 

 

Sam looked at Robb and nodded. The three of them walked towards the cabin and two northern men were standing guard in front of the closed door. "Open the door," Robb requested and the two men nodded in acknowledgment before they opened the door. When they entered the room they saw that Ser Jorah was still tied up and sitting on the chair. 

 

The Northern commander in the room looked at Robb and said, “My Lord, you have returned.”

 

Robb smiled at the commander and nodded, “Aye, we have returned successful in the first part of our quest. Now we have come here for Ser Jorah.” As he said this all eyes looked at the exiled, former Lord of Bear Island, who had a uncomfortable scowl upon his weathered face.

 

"My Lord, have you decided what to do to him?" the commander asked Robb. 

 

However, before Robb could answer, Jon started talking, “Aye, we have. He will be my personal guard," Jon replied. 

 

This answer surprised Robb, Sam and the other Northern men, and caused a stunned and confused look to appear upon all of their faces. So Jon spoke, “Would you all give me and Ser Jorah a moment of privacy?" 

 

The northern men nodded and left the cabin. After they had left, Robb pulled Jon into a corner of the cabin  and asked, "What are you doing, Jon?”

 

"He is a great swordsman and I am going to need someone to protect Daenerys while I am busy with other matters,” Jon answered honestly.

 

Robb sighed and angrily asked, “Other matters? What matters?”

 

"You will find out later. It's to soon to say what they are,” he answered. Robb raised a eybrow which made Jon sigh. “Please Robb, you have to trust me.”

 

Robb took another sigh and nodded  before speaking, "Fine... but if he betrays us I will behead him myself!” 

 

Jon took a moment to think through his plan before he agreed, “That is fair.” 

 

After the brief conversation, the brothers walked over towards Ser Jorah. “Ser Jorah, I'm going to give you a choice," Jon said. 

 

The old knight raised his head and looked Jon in the eyes, “What is it, my lord?" The old knight asked. 

 

"I'm going to give you information and you can choose what happens to this information," Jon stated to the old knight who nodded at him to continue. "I am no bastard. I'm the true born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen... Rhaegar never raped my mother nor did he kidnapped her. She ran away to be with him because they loved each other... My uncle, Ned Stark, hid me in plain sight. He named me his bastard in order to escape the wrath of Robert... My name is not really Jon Snow, my birth name is Aegon Targaryen, the true heir to the Iron throne... You can give this information to the Usurper, Robert Baratheon, in hopes that he will grant you a pardon and allow you to return home and live out your days in the North... Or, you can be one of my king's guards and help me save Westeros from the threat beyond the wall... If you are loyal to me, when I become King, I will give you a full pardon and allow live in the North.” 

 

The old knight couldn't believe what he had just heard for he was left utterly speechless. When finally gather words to respond he asked, “Your Grace, I thought Prince Rhaegar already had a wife, Elia Martell, and a son who was also named Aegon Targaryen?" 

 

Robb looked at Jon waiting for him to say something.

 

"Aye, that is true... but my father, Rhaegar, had his marriage to Elia Martell annulled and married my mother, Lyanna Stark. I was named in the memory of my older half-brother, who was killed by the hands of The Mountain," Jon responded.

 

Jorah thought about the new information that had been given to him. In his mind, it made perfect sense... Eddard Stark was the most honorable man he had ever met. The man he knew would never bed a woman who was not his wife. He would claim to have fathered a bastard to protect his family... to keep his beloved younger sister’s son safe... 

 

Then he remembered what Jon had said about threat beyond the wall. "Your Grace, you said there was a threat beyond the wall. May I ask what that threat could be?" 

 

Jon sighed, before he answered, he had not yet wanted to talk about this subject but he answered it truthfully, "The Night King. He is real. I have seen him. The white walkers are real, with their unnatural blue eyes boring into your soul... These creatures... They will do anything to make sure all of the living are dead. And I can tell you if the seven kingdoms do not stand together to fight against our common enemy we will all die when Winter arrives... That is why I told you my true origins... I need to retake my throne and unite the seven kingdoms so that we stand together in the fight against those dead monsters!" Jon exclaimed as clinched his fists in frustration. Jorah looked at Robb, who had a concerned look on face after his brother’s speech.

 

"Your Grace, how did you see them?" Ser Jorah asked.

 

“Ser Jorah, you asked what my past life was like, so let me tell you about it.” Jon said as both he and Robb sat down on in wooden chairs across from the old knight before he proceeded to tell him everything that happened Westeros in his last life. He told him about the mutiny at Craster’s keep beyond that had taken the life of Ser Jorah's father... He told him about his time as the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch... About the attack at Hardhome... His murder at the hands of his brothers in black and his subsequent resurrection... He told about Daenerys dragons.

 

"Dragons, your Grace?" Ser Jorah asked with a quizzical eyebrow raised.

 

Jon grinned and turned his attention from Ser Jorah to Robb who returned his smile. “Aye, Dragons," Jon replied.

 

"But, your Grace... Dragons have been extinct for over a hundred years!”

 

"Aye, that was true... but it is not the truth any longer,” Jon said with the smirk still plastered on his face.

 

Jorah raised a eyebrow. "What do you mean, your Gra...” Ser Jorah stopped mid sentence... He could not believe what he saw with his own two eyes... He blinked in disbelief at the sight before him... He saw a small grey dragon crawl onto Jon's shoulder and look him straight in the eye. The silence was broken when Sarogon let out a loud screech.

 

"That's ... that's a dragon!" Ser Jorah exclaimed to Jon with his eyes opened wide.

 

"Aye, it is... So, Ser Jorah, do you believe me now?" 

 

Jorah could not believe it, there, just in front of him was a dragon... a living, breathing dragon. If dragons where no longer extinct, then the threat beyond the wall must be true. "Aye, I do believe you, your Grace.” The Old Knight stated before he asked... “Just... How... How after all these years... were you bring a dragon to life?" 

 

The question made Robb try really hard to keep the smile off his face. Jon on the other hand just let out a deep sigh. He just wanted to get this conversation over with so they could find Daenerys. "That, Ser Jorah, is a story for another day. Now, I will ask again... You have a choice. Choose wisely," said Jon as his grey eyes bored into the old knight’s blue ones.

 

Ser Jorah remained silent for a few minutes as he thought about of his options. When he finally spoke he answered, “Your grace, will I swear my sword to you and help you save Westeros if grant me a pardon and allow me to return and live in the North.”

 

The response made Jon smile, "Aye, you have my word, Ser Jorah. Robb, please release Ser Jorah from his bindings.” 

 

Once he was freed and his sword was returned, he bent down on one knee, removed his sword from its scabbard and placed it’s tip into the wooden floor, and vowed, "I, Ser Jorah Mormont, swear my services to House Targaryen. I will shield your back and offer you counsel until the end of my days.”

 

Jon looked at Robb, who smiled back at him. Jon then returned his gaze back towards Jorah, “Thank you Ser Jorah you may rise.”

 

The old knight rose, and stated, “Thank you, your Grace.” Jon smiled and nodded in response.

 

"Ser Jorah, can you take us to Illyrio?" Robb asked. 

 

The old knight smiled and nodded, “Of course, my lord,” he replied as he strapped his sword belt to his waist.

 

When they left the cabin, Sam was waiting for them. Robb excused himself so he could find the Northern lords and them could return to White Harbor.

 

"Sam, we are leaving... I wanted to say goodbye before you set sail for the Citadel," Jon said as he placed a hand on portly friend’s shoulder.

 

The gesture made Sam smile, "Thank you, Jon. I promise as soon as I complete my training and become a master, I will return to serve you.”

 

Jon smiled and Sarogon flew on to Ghost back, and replied, “That is good, Sam. I will be looking forward to your return, my friend. The reply made Sam return the smile.

 

A few moments later, Robb returned and said, “I told the northern men sail back to White Harbor, after they have taken Sam to Oldtown... Sam, they will give you a safe escort to the Citadel.” 

 

Sam nodded, “Thank you, my lord... You all had better get going as well... for your meeting with Viserys,” Sam said with a nervous smile as he looked at both of them. 

 

“Aye, we should leave.” Robb agreed.

 

“Sam, thank you for everything. We will see you soon," Jon said as he pulled out his hand. Sam smiled and shook his hand and then shook Robb’s as well.

 

"Remember Sam, find all that you can about the White Walkers.”

 

Sam smiled, " I will, Jon, I promise.” 

 

Jon and Robb both smiled as they walked off the ship with the two Direwolf pups and Ser Jorah following them. They walked over towards Jon’s Dothraki blood riders who handed them the reins to their horses. Once they were mounted on their horses, Ser Jorah gave them directions and they began to gallop to Illyrio’s....

* * *

 

**_ Daenerys Targaryen _ **

 

 

The sun was beginning to set over Pentos as several handmaidens entered Daenerys’ chambers. She stood silently in the middle of the large room, still wearing her thin pale pink silk sleeping shift, as the handmaidens began to tidy her belongs and prepare her bath and clothes.

It was late evening in Pentos. Her heart was beating fast. Tonight she would meet Khal Drogo.  From what she had heard from the handmaidens, servants and guards, the Dothraki rode there women like stallions. The thought of a savage man doing this to her made her feel sick to her stomach. 

 

She was pulled from these thoughts when she heard voices coming from outside of her chamber. As the voices grew louder she cringed as she recognized the high pitched tone of her older brother, Viserys. 

 

When he entered her chambers he had a sickening smile on his face as he looked at her. “Sweet sister, why aren’t you ready! Our meeting with Khal Drogo is almost upon us. He will be here shortly, and you must look beautiful," he looked at her in her purple eyes and she looked at the door. "Sister I think it's time for the wold to see what beautiful women you have become.” After he said this he grabbed the front of her nightgown, untied the laces, and pushed it down so that it pooled on the floor and she stood completely naked before him. He caressed one of her breasts with the tips of his fingers and she looked down at the floor. He then placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face up, so the she had no choice but to look him in the eyes, “I need you to be perfect tonight, Sweet Sister... you wouldn’t want to awake the Dragon, now would you?" 

 

She shook her head no. 

 

“Good... You best be getting ready, Sweet Sister... Make sure you are ready soon, Khal Drogo is on his way here as we speak," Viserys said sweetly before he dropped his hand from under her chin and exited her chamber. 

 

After the door closed behind her brother she let out a breath she did not know she was holding. She did not want to marry the Dothraki Khal, but she did not want to did not want to ‘wake the dragon’ either. When the handmaidens finished filling the bathing tub with boiling hot water she did not wait for it to cool before she entered. She felt alone... Sadness had taken over her mind. Then, suddenly she felt a emotion erupt through her like fire, letting her know that everything would be fine after today....

* * *

 

**_Eddard Stark_ **

 

 

The full autumn moon and the millions of tiny stars were shining brightly in the cloudless late evening sky above Winterfell. The Starks, King Robert and his family as well as the Lannisters, and many of the Northern Lords and Ladies whom had traveled to greet their King, were all feasting in the Great Hall. Lord Stark was standing in the back of the room, observing the guests as they danced to the loud music echoing off the walls. As he continued to scan the room, his eyes stopped when noticed King Robert was groping and kissing one of the young servant girls, who was in the process of refilling his wine goblet for what had to have been at least the tenth time in the last hour. He shook his head in disappointment because the servant girl could not have been more than two or three name days older than his daughter, Sansa. He was pulled from his brooding thoughts when he felt a hand on shoulder. He turned gaze towards the hand on his shoulder and saw it was his brother Benjen. "Brother!" Ned smiled and turned to embraced his younger brother, "Benjen, it is so good to see you," he said as a chuckle escaped his lips.

 

After they pulled away from the embrace, they looked at each other and smiled. “So, where are my two eldest nephews?” Benjen asked as his eyes scanned the Great Hall of Winterfell, before turning his attention back to Ned with a smile still on his face and stated, “I have been looking for them all over the castle since I arrived.” 

 

Ned returned a tentative smile and sighed, knowing that he had to tell Benjen the truth about Robb and Jon’s whereabouts. "Follow me, brother. I'll tell you where they are," he said as he placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured towards the exit. 

 

Benjen raised an eyebrow as asked, "Why not here brother?" 

 

Ned took another glance around in the Great Hall. He saw Cersei conversing with his lady wife, Catelyn. He saw Sansa trying her best to avoid the leering gazes of Prince Joffery. And when his gaze came upon The King he let out a shaky breath when he saw that Robert was still kissing and groping the poor servant girl as she refilled his wine glass again, and then his face turned to one of disgust when he slapped her on the ass. 

 

“Ned?”

 

At the sound of Benjen’s voice, is eyes turned back to his brother. He realized that his brother was still waiting for an answer. He let out a deep sigh and his whisper was barely audible above the sounds of the loud music and laughter surrounding them, “There are too many ears in here… I cannot risk anyone over hearing what I have to tell you.” 

 

Benjen again raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement when he saw the grim expression on the Lord of Winterfell’s face and quickly followed his brother outside of the Great Hall and into the courtyard. They walked silently for several minutes in the moon lit darkness of the autumn evening. When they finally stopped, close to the training yard, Ned looked up and stared the bright full moon shining high above in the night sky, which caused Benjen to do the same. They could still hear the sounds of music and laughing coming from the Great Hall. Ned scanned the training yard ensuring that there were no prying ears to overhear their conversation. When he confirmed there was no one lurking in the shadows he took a seat on one of the crates and motioned for Benjen to do the same.

 

After they were both comfortably seated, Benjen broke the silence between them, “So are you telling me where they are?"  

 

Ned quickly look around the yard once more to make sure no one was around. "Aye," he said as he deeply exhaled and took another deep breath before he continued, “They have both traveled to Pentos.” 

 

“Pentos! Why would they go to Pentos, Ned?" Benjen asked with a look of confusion on his face.

 

Ned took a deep breath as he scanned the yard again before he continued to speak in a low voice, "They went to Pentos to save Daenerys Targaryen.” 

 

Benjen had a look of disbelief on his face. He took a deep breath trying to comprehend what his brother had told him. "Daenerys Targaryen… Why would Jon and Robb travel all the way to Pentos to save her?” 

 

Ned raised an eyebrow in response. 

 

The confusion in Benjen’s features disappeared and his eyes widened in acknowledgement as to why they would travel across the Narrow Sea to save the young woman. "Jon knows… doesn’t he? About his true parentage? He felt he to save his Targaryen family?" He took a deep breath while he waited for Ned to answer. After his brother nodded in response he released the deep breath and looked up towards the moon and asked, "How long has he known? How did he take it?"  

 

Ned took a deep breath and smiled as looked back at the full moon before answered truthfully, ”I wasn't the one who told him…”

 

“What do you mean you did not tell him?”

 

“It was Bran who told him,” Ned raised his hand to stop his brother from interrupting before he continued, “It was when Bran… The Three-Eyed Raven who told him everything about his mother and the man who sired him," Ned answered his brother, who was still utterly confused on the matter. Ned placed a hand on Benjen's shoulder and proceed to inform him of everything Jon had told him about his past life… He told Benjen that he became Cold Hands after he disappeared during a ranging mission beyond the wall… Ned told his brother how he had been named Hand of King Robert, only to be executed by the Lannister Bastard, Joffery, which started the War of the Five Kings. He told him about the betrayal of Walder Frey and Roose Bolton at the Red Wedding which led to the deaths of Robb, his lady wife and Catelyn. How Jon had been named the 998th Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch after the mutiny that claimed the life of Joer Mormont and Wildling attack on Castle Black… About Jon’s death at the hands of his brothers in Black and resurrection at the hands of a Red Woman… How Jon had rallied the North and exterminated the traitorous Boltons… How Jon was named King of the North and allied with Daenerys… How Jon has fought against the Night King more than five times… How Jon had survived after all the Starks were killed, one by one… Ned told his little brother everything he could recall concerning what Jon had said happened in his first life.

 

After he could think of nothing more to say, Benjen began to laugh, which confused the Warden of the North. So he asked, “What’s so funny, Benjen?" 

 

His brother just kept on laughing. When he was finally able to calm himself he spoke, "Isn't it ironic that the Bastard of Winterfell… The boy who no one ever cared about became the King in the North, making him the most important pawn in the Game of Thrones… Which made him the most important male for one of the two queens to create an alliance with… Daenerys Targaryen, who at the time he did not know was his aunt, who soon became his lover, which lead to her becoming his wife and the mother of his child and then Cersei Lannister, whose house was one of the reasons for the end of house Stark… How the Bastard of Winterfell also became the greatest swordsmen who ever lived… That boy was destined for Greatness!” After Benjen completed his speech he was still smiling at the thought of his nephew. 

 

"Aye, he has always been destined for greatness,” Ned smiled and looked at Benjen. 

 

The two brothers continued to smile in silence as they looked at the the moon in the sky high above Winterfell. Benjen took a deep breath, breaking the tranquility as looked at his brother and asked "Have you received any news from either of the boys since they arrived in Pentos?" 

 

Ned sighed deeply as looked at Benjen and replied, “No… I have not heard from either of them and that is what worries me.” 

 

Benjen smiled and placed a hand on Ned's shoulder hoping to calm his brother’s fears. “Ned, I wouldn't worry… Jon is the son of Lyanna. He will not give up when it comes to ensuring the safety of his family. He will do everything possible to make sure Daenerys is saved from her mad brother… and I am sure he will make sure that no harm comes upon Robb… I know that he will do anything that is needed to ensure their safety, even if that means giving his own life.” 

 

Ned felt shivers run down his spine at the thought of Jon dying… He would not allow it. "Benjen, when you returned to the Wall… remember you will be sent beyond the wall on a ranging mission. This mission lead to your death at the hands of the White Walkers. Please promise me that you will be careful” said Ned with a concerned tone. 

 

His brother smiled and nodded. "Aye, Ned. I will… Besides, I now know that they can be stopped by fire, dragonglass and Valerian steel.” 

 

The brothers got up from their crates in the training yard and started walking back to the Great Hall to rejoin the festivities in a comfortable silence. While they walked Ned was brooding over the mission his last sibling would face beyond the wall… About the mission that could lead to his little brother disappearance and becoming Cold Hands… Suddenly, he stopped walking. He thought about what might happen if he went on the mission beyond the Wall with his brother. This would allow him to see the threat with his own eyes.

 

When Benjen realized that his brother had stopped, he turned around, walked back to his brother, looked at him and asked, “Ned, what are you brooding about?" 

 

His brother looked at him, and instead of answering this question he asked, ”When do you plan on returning to the Wall?" 

 

"When King Robert and Queen Cersei return to Kings Landing, I presume. Why?" 

 

“I am going to go with you on your mission beyond the Wall,” Ned announced. 

 

The statement surprised Benjen; he was left was speechless for a few moments as he processed what his older brother had said. Finally he protested, "Ned you cannot go beyond the Wall. You are the Lord of Winterfell! The Warden of the North! You are not a man of the Night’s Watch… You cannot go beyond the Wall!”

 

“Benjen… I have to do this… I need to see with my own eyes what we are up against… I need to know what killed Sansa and Arya… What killed my Jon’s wife and my grandchild… Besides Bran can serve as Lord of Winterfell, with the help of Cat and Maester Lewin until I return,” Ned stated.

 

Benjen took a deep breath and nodded, knowing that there was no arguing with his bother when he made up his mind. "If that is what you wish, brother, you can come with me when I return to Castle Black.” 

 

“Aye, this is what I have to do.”

 

“Aye, we leave after the King an Queen return for the Capital," said Benjen 

 

Ned nodded in response and the brothers continued to walked back to the feast being held in the Great Hall of Winterfell unaware of the young boy who had heard their entire conversation....

* * *

 

 

_**Jon Snow** _

 

Jon, Robb, Jorah, Doreah and the three blood riders rode their horses swiftly through the crowded streets of Pentos until the reached the manse belonging to the Magister IIlyrio Mopatis. They were not even halted by the guards posted at the front gates. They did not stop their horses until they reached a staircase where a man with coarse yellow hair and who was nearly twice the size of Lord Manderly, was standing awaiting their arrival.

 

"You must be Khal Drogo,” the fat Magister stated in greeting to Bako as if were fact. After he said this, Bako looked at Jon who gave him a simple slight nod, silently saying that for now they should just play along with the Magister’s incorrect assumption. 

 

Their focus was quickly adverted from the obese man before them when they heard footsteps coming from within the manse. The steps grew louder and louder, and within seconds Jon could see a man with saggy silver hair and purple eyes exiting and making his way down the stairs to stand next to Illryio. The sight of the new arrival caused Jon to pull his hand into such a tight fist that his knuckles turned white. He knew it could only be his Uncle Viserys. The man smiled at Bako, but the smile was not returned.

 

Viserys turned his attention back to the door he had just walked out of. ‘He must be waiting for Daenerys to exit.’ Jon thought to himself. Just as he completed that though, he saw her emerge from the door. He noticed that he breathing was shallow and she was trying to hide her fear. He noticed that she did not look at him. That her gaze was fixed on Bako. ‘She too, must think that Bako is Khal Drogo as well,’ Jon stated to himself. Daenerys appeared to be shy… The sight of his beloved wife made him fell like is heart was going to stop beating at any second. She looked breath taking. He was pulled from his thoughts because of what she was wearing. She was wearing a sheer white gown that left little to the imagination… He could see her dark pink nipples right through it, like she was wearing nothing at all. He was furious.. He could not believe her brother would allow, or most likely force her to wear a gown like that!

 

He shifted his attention back to Illyrio when he began to speak in a well practiced regal tone, “Khal Drogo, I present to you Princess Daenerys of House Targaryen.”

 

Bako looked at Jon and he nodded

 

"Khal Drogo is dead!” Bako stated in Dothraki.

 

This surprised Illyrio, "Khal Drogo is.... dead! How?"  
Viserys saw Illyrio was surprised.  Viserys moved closer towards Illyrio and asked in a whispered voice, "What's wrong, Illyrio?"

 

"Your grace he just told me… He said that Khal Drogo is dead.” As the fat Magister spoke these words, Jon kept his eyes on Daenerys and saw that a look of relief spread across her face and she smiled every so slightly, which made him feel an intense happiness.

 

But his attention was quickly pulled away from the beautiful young woman because of the angered screeching of his uncle,”Ask him how!"

 

"How did your Khal die?" Illyrio asked as looked at Bako.

 

Bako looked at Jon who nodded before he answered, "Khal Drogo was killed in a dual for your sister’s hand by our new Khal.”

 

Illyrio turned towards Viserys and translated, “Khal Drogo was killed, your Grace, in a dual by the new Khal, over your sister’s hand,” this information surprised Viserys.

 

“Ask him who is their new Khal!” Viserys demanded, “I will only allow Daenerys to marry their new Khal if he keeps the previous arrangement… Only if he will give me my army!”

* * *

 

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen** _

 

Daenerys stood there silently ask she absorbed this information. 'Who is this new Khal and why would he fight in a dual to the death to make me his wife?’ Daenerys asked herself. She look back at the man Dothraki man she believed must be the new Khal and noticed that he kept looking towards a man next to him before he spoke. He was a younger man wearing a cloak… He looked very familiar… She knew him from somewhere… But where??? She suddenly gasped in realization… This was the man from her dreams... She took several slow, deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart. She closed her eyes trying to unlock the memories of her dreams and just like that she remembered him. There was still some memories she could not make clear… she could not remember everything about him but she remembered clearly who the man in her dreams was to her. ‘This was no strange man… This man was my husband. My love ..... Jon!’ She thought. She finally choked out his name in a small quiet voice, "Jon!?"

 

Her voice was so soft that Jon did not hear her, which slightly irritated her and Illyrio and Viserys were too interested in the response that the Dothraki man would provide.

 

'He would sell me to a Dothraki Khal for an Army? How dare he! I am no whore! I am the Queen!' She thought to herself as she looked at her brother. She wanted to scream at him that she would not accept what he was doing to her, she would not allow her to be sold like some broodmare! However, before she could say something she was cut off by another man in a cloak, one with auburn hair a crystal blue eyes who appeared to be about the same age as Jon.

 

“The new Khal is Khal Aegon!" The man announced.

 

'Khal Aegon? That must be Jon!' She thought to herself. She smiled at Jon, but noticed his gaze was focused with a look of disgust directed at her brother, Viserys.

 

Both Illyrio and Viserys were confused and when Viserys laughed, she noticed a smile spread across the face of the man she loved.

 

“Aegon… Aegon… is a Targaryen name," Viserys choked out between fits of laughter, which made the auburn haired man look at Jon who simply nodded in acknowledgement.

 

"Aye, that is because he is a Targaryen. But not just any Targaryen… Aegon is the true heir to the Iron Throne!” he cloaked man exclaimed with his piercing blue eyes directed into her brother’s violet eyes. This made Viserys laugh even harder.

 

“And… And… And… who are you? Aerys Targaryen?" Viserys responded through his laughter.

 

The auburn haired man just smiled and looked at Jon which is when he nodded.

 

"I'm Robb Stark, oldest son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell,” He stated in calm, commanding tone, “and this,” he said as he gestured towards Jon, “is my brother Jon Snow.”

 

'Jon never told me he had siblings .... or he did but I can't remember' thought Daenerys. She tried to remember if he had siblings but couldn't she could only remember Jon from her past life. (She did not remember Khal Drogo, Daario Naharis, Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister, she only remembered Jon.)

 

The laughter quickly stopped as Viserys spoke through gritted teeth, “A traitor to the Targaryen Dynasty and his bastard brother!”

 

“I'm no traitor, your father killed my uncle and grandfather. Your father was mad!" Robb growled, his voice dripping with anger.

 

"Enough Robb! That's not why we're here," Jon spoke as he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder in an attempt to calm him, before he shifted his direction towards Viserys and asked, “Your Grace, what would you do in order to receive an army of 40,000 of the world’s strongest warriors from our Khal?”

 

A sickening smile spread across his lip as he answered, “I would let not only him fuck my sister, but I would let his whole Khalasar and their horses fuck her as well!”

 

Robb and Jon looked at each other trying to make sure what they heard where true. Viserys kept on smiling.

 

'He dares let the whole Khalasar and their horses fuck me! I'm no slave. I am his sister… I am the rightful Queen!’ Thought Daenerys. She felt anger coursing through her veins… ‘Was this what it felt like to wake the dragon?’ However, before she could slap her brother across the face she was broken from her rage at the sound of Jon’s voice.

 

“Alright! I have heard enough," Jon yelled. He then turned to the Dothraki man she had believed was the Khal and nodded before he got off of his horse and demanded something of the men in another language. Before she knew it the three Dothraki men quickly got off their horses and grabbed her brother.

 

“You bastard!” Viserys screamed as he tried to fight the three strong Dothraki men, How dare you touch the rightful king! I am a dragon!"

 

“Its good to meet you, Uncle!" Jon said as he looked him in the eyes with a smile. This caused Daenerys to smile as well.

 

"Uncle?" Viserys questioned with venom in his voice.

 

“I'm no bastard, Uncle Viserys. I'm Aegon Targaryen, the true born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. I am the rightful heir to the throne. I am the blood of the wolf and dragon!"

 

Daenerys kept on smiling.

 

“You are a liar! I'm the last dragon!" Viserys screamed as he continued to pull against the grips of the men holding him.

 

“No… you are not a dragon! I am!" All of the saddened they all saw a claw appear on Jon’s shoulder, then they saw silvery grey scales and finally a face. Everyone around then, including Viserys became silent. The silence was broken when the creature gave an ear piercingly loud screech.

 

Viserys’ eyes were open wide, shock written on is face as he said, “That… that is a fucking dragon!"

 

Jon smile, ”Aye, it is. This is Saragon,” he replied as he scratched the dragon under his chin. He then said something in Dothraki to the Dothraki men and they took her brother away, to somewhere inside the manse.

 

She noticed Jon smiled at her as her brother was taken away. She returned the smile and he walked over towards her. When he got closer, Daenerys was surprised when she saw the dragon up close, ‘So this is a dragon' she thought. Sarogon screeched at her which made her smile even wider.

 

Then Jon stood directly in front of her. She wanted to reach up and pull his face to her’s and kiss this man… to kiss her husband and then for him to scoop her up in his arms, carry her to her chambers and make love to her… but, to her surprise, he didn't kiss her or even embrace her.

 

“Sorry about all of that, Daenerys," he said as he bowed his head to her and then placed a gentle kiss on her hand. “I am so sorry for how Viserys treated you, and I vow to you, before the old gods and the new, that I will never allow him to touch you or hurt you again.” 

 

She smiled and stated, “It’s fine ..." Before she could say 'Jon' he cut her off.

 

“Daenerys, you can call me Jon. I know since you heard that I'm your nephew that must be a lot to take in.”

 

She wanted to ask why he introduced himself but before she could speak, Illyrio cut her off.

 

“Sorry, your Grace, but may I ask some questions?" asked Illyrio.

 

“Aye, you may but first," he looked at Doreah and Jorah. “Doreah, please take Daenerys to her chambers and make sure she is wearing proper clothes.”  
Daenerys looked at her sheer gown and she felt the embarrassing flush that spread across her neck and cheeks. She was pulled from her thoughts when Jon called her. "Daenerys this is Ser Jorah Mormont. He will be your personal guard," he said as he smiled at her.  Daenerys loved it when he smiled at her.

 

The old knight, Ser Jorah also smiled at her. He then got down on one knee, bowed, kissed her hand and said, “Your grace.”

 

She returned his smile and he stood before she spoke, “It is nice to meet you, Ser Jorah.”  Doreah then took her hand as they began the walk to her chambers. She suddenly stopped, “Wait just a moment,” she said to Doreah. She quickly turned around and called, “Jon?”

 

He stopped talking to Illyrio walked over to her, “Yes, Daenerys?”

 

“Jon, I need to speak to you… in private"

 

He smiled at her and nodded “Aye, we will have dinner tonight in your chambers,”

 

She smiled at him and nodded. She then returned to Ser Jorah and Doreah, and together they walked to her chambers.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell us your thought on the chapter. Until next time!!


	8. Chapter 8 - The boy inside of the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful support. I would just like to say thank you to my co-writer for all her help. She made this chapter in the amazing form it Is now during her hard week of working so I would just like to thank you Cmyatt01 for all your help!! Your thoughts and ideas are always appreciated in the comments below. Like I always say sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

_**Eddard Stark** _

 

 

  
The sound of music grew louder and louder as Benjen and Ned, walked side-by-side through the courtyard in order to get back to Winterfell’s Great Hall and rejoin the feast that was being held in honor of King Robert. As they walked, they were still quietly discussing their plans for the future, including possible alliances for Jon.   
  
"Dorne!?" Benjen softly exclaimed with a look of shock on his face. “I am honestly surprised that you would suggest an alliance with Dorne!”  
  
“Why is that, brother?” Ned stated sharing the same confused look as his younger brother.  
  
“Ned, why would Dorne and the Martell’s ally themselves with the Targaryen’s? I mean, they may feel that Rhaegar was responsible for the deaths of Princess Elia Martell and her young children, Rhaenys and Aegon… Fuck, he was responsible for their deaths… If he had never run off with Lyanna they might still be alive today!” Benjen stated as they continued walk towards the loud music and rich smells of roasted pork.  
  
Suddenly, Ned stopped abruptly. He grabbed his brother’s shoulder and spun him around so that they were facing each other, Stark grey eyes met Stark grey eyes, “Ser Arthur’s death was a tragedy, which I regret. But I did speak with his sister and explained what happened, and she held no ill will when I left Starfall,” he said in a remorseful tone before anger began to run through the wolf’s blood in his veins. “And the Lannister’s were the ones responsible for the deaths of the Princess Elia and her children!” Ned gritted out through his teeth, “The Mountain, Gregor Clegane was the one who raped and murdered Elia Martell and he was the one who crushed Prince Aegon’s skull against the wall… Amory Lorch was the one who stabbed the young Princess Rhaenys over fifty times! And all of this was by the orders of Tywin Lannister!”  
  
Benjen was about to respond when they heard of something falling over and a muffled cry. Their heads instantly whipped around to where they heard sounds and saw the site of fallen wooden wine barrels about ten feet away from where they were standing. They quickly rushed to the scene and were surprised to find a young boy, trapped under several of the barrels. The brothers swiftly helped to free the boy. Once the boy was free, the brothers helped him to stand. Once his was firmly on his feet, Ned placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and asked, “Are you okay, son?”  
  
“Y... Yes... Yes, milord. Thank you for helping me, milords,” The young boy answered nervously.  
  
“What are you doing out here alone in the dark?” Benjen questioned as he directly looked into the boys wide eyes.  
  
“I… I needed to speak with Lord Stark, milord…” the young boy stuttered as he looked at Benjen. He then turned his gaze to Ned and said in an anxious voice, “I need to talk to you, Lord Stark.”  
  
Benjen and Ned both looked at each other with confusion written across their faces.  
  
Ned, who still had his hand on the boy’s shoulder, squat down so he was at the level as the child. He then looked at the boy in the eyes, he smiled and asked, “What is your name, son?”  
  
"It... It’s Willis, Lord Stark."  
  
"Willis, why are you out here all alone?" Ned calmly asked.  
  
The boy took a deep breath; he scanned the area around him before he looked at Ned and said softly, “I came here to warn you, Lord Stark.”  
  
“Warn me? Warm me about what, son?" Ned said with confusion on his face.  
  
“About The queen,” Willis whispered. “Queen Cersei is demanding to know why you didn't except either of King Robert’s offers.” The boy took a deep breath before he continued, “So, this morning, she came to me when I was cleaning up the Great Hall and she told me she would give me gold coins if I could give her information about what is going on around the castle and if I could tell her what you were planning, milord.”  
  
Ned looked from Willis to Benjen with a look of shock on his face. He was speechless.  
  
"So, why do you come to us now? You should have gone to Lord Stark immediately?" Benjen asked the boy in a hushed angered tone.  
  
"I… I needed to make sure the Queen thought I was doing as she asked. When the two of her brothers left the Great Hall, she gave me an evil glare… So… So, I followed you… I… I know it was wrong, but I needed to make it look like I was doing as she asked… and then I figured this would be a good time to tell you what she wanted me to spy for her… I was about to interrupt your conversation, but then I heard you saying that she had the Hound kill a boy who didn’t even touch her bastard son and I… I… I got scared… You know she will kill me if she knows that I betrayed her,” Willis cried softly.  
  
Ned anxiously looked to his brother and then back to the young boy and asked, “Willis, how much of our conversation did you over hear? Do you know who really sired the royal children?" asked Ned. The boy smiled and nodded.   
  
"I heard enough to know that Robert did not sire the Royal Children… That they were born from affair between Queen Cersei and her brother, Ser Jaime Lannister. However, I could have told you that they were lovers by the way they were looking at each other and talking to each other  when they were breaking their fast because when the dwarf brother entered they started to act different," Willis answered in a voice just above a whisper.  
  
"Willis, I do not like it that you were eavesdropping during a private conversation. I could have you punished for that behavior. However, you did warn me about Queen Cersei. Therefore, you shall not be harmed.” Ned, said as he smiled at the boy.  
  
“You are too kind, Lord Stark, but I... I just wanted to do the right thing... as you always say ‘the North remembers.’” Which caused the Stark brothers to chuckle. “But, milords, maybe next time you had a conversation about overthrowing King Robert and putting your bastard… who isn’t really your bastard, but the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark… You might want to find somewhere safer to have that conversation… liked the crypts."  
  
“Aye, lad, we will have to remember that," said Benjen.  
  
Willis sighed and looked up towards the moon before saying, "Lord Stark… Cersei is expecting me to return to her with some sort of information. What should I tell her?" asked Willis.  
  
Benjen looked at his brother and said, “The boy is right, Ned. Cersei will get even more suspicious if he does not bring her any information.”  
  
"Aye,” Ned agreed. He then looked at Willis in the eyes and said, “Tell the Queen, the reason I have declined both offers is because I cannot abandon my duties to the North. Tell her I have no time to be the King’s Hand because I must stay here to investigate the disturbing reports we are hearing about what is happening beyond the Wall. And I cannot allow Sansa to marry her son because she is far too young to marry and because I promised all my children they would be able to have a choice in who they marry."  
  
“As you say, my lord.” Willis said as he bowed his head, “I will tell that to the Queen when she summons me.”  
  
“Thank you, child.” Ned said with a slight smile.  
  
“Lord Benjen, might I ask you a question?" asked the boy as he looked into the eyes of his liege lord’s little brother.  
  
"Aye, son,” Benjen said with a sigh, “What is it that you would like to know?”  
  
"Do you believe what the King said... you know... about the Night King and White Walkers and the Battle for the Dawn?"  
  
"King?" Benjen asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
”Aye, your nephew, Jon Snow, milord," said Willis to Benjen.  
  
All three smiled and Ned looked at Benjen waiting for his answer.  
  
“Aye... unfortunately I do believe what Jon has said. I have had several brothers in Black who have told me they have seen unnatural things beyond The Wall," said Benjen.  
  
The boy smiled sadly before saying, "Thank you, milord, for being honest with me.”  
  
Benjen responded with his own sad smile and slight nod. He then quickly scanned their surroundings and when he saw that all was still quiet, he softly spoke in a serious tone, “Willis, I hope you know, this information must never be spoken to anyone, not even to your mother or father or siblings. If the wrong people over hear this information you and your family could be hurt or killed.”  
  
The boy nodded. “Aye, I understand, milord, and I swear to you both that I will not tell a soul.”  
  
Willis then let out a slight chuckle, which confused both Ned and Benjen.  
  
"What is so funny, son?" Ned asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing... Lord Stark... It is just hard to believe that Jon Snow, The Bastard of Winterfell, is not actually your bastard son... That he is in fact not a bastard at all... that he is actually the true born son of the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen and your sister, Lady Lyanna Stark… He is the true heir to the throne. A boy from the future. No one would ever guess that any of this is true!” Willis’ confession made the two brothers smile.   
  
Benjen looked towards the entrance of Winterfell’s Great Hall. When he saw all was still quiet, he knelt down, but his hand on the boy’s shoulder and said, "Willis, we all know you can't stay here at Winterfell. It is no longer safe for you here. We all know what Queen Cersei will do to you and your family once she knows you betrayed her.”  
  
Willis nodded sadly in response. He then whispered, “Aye, I understand, milord... But, where will I go? Winterfell is my home... I have nowhere else to go...”  
  
Benjen looked to his brother who nodded slightly, before he looked back at Willis with sad eyes and said, “I think it would be best for you that you will have to join me at Castle Black for the time being. It is the only place we can guarantee your safety.”  
  
"B... but, milord, I don't to join the Nights Watch! I... I haven’t even reached my tenth name day... I... I have never even learned to swing a sword!" Willis exclaimed.  
  
"You will not join the Nights Watch, my boy. You can help out around the castle yards and in the kitchen, just as you do here, at Winterfell. It is the only place safe for you to stay until the war starts for the throne," Benjen stated, trying to calm the young boy’s fear.  
  
"Benjen, it could be years!” Ned cried out in a rough, hushed tone.  
  
"Aye, it could be but be years before the war breaks out. However, he was eavesdropping on a private conversation, which contained information that could lead to all of our heads on spikes!” Benjen sighed. “Ned, I do not think we have any other options. If he accidentally slips and this information gets into the wrong hands... your whole plan will be for nothing... Yet, if he goes with me to Castle Black, no one can do anything with the information because the Night’s Watch does not partake in the affairs of the seven kingdoms... Everyone already believes the brothers of the Night's Watch have gone mad because we have told them about the perils beyond the Wall.”  
  
However, before Ned could respond he heard a voice calling to him from behind. He turned his head whipped towards the voice. Only to see that Tyrion Lannister calling to him from the entrance of the Great Hall, about 30 feet away. He turned his gaze back towards Willis and whispered, "Go quickly to my study chambers. I do not want Tyrion to see you. We will discuss this later."  
  
“Aye, Lord Stark.” Willis answered with a slight nod of the head, before he quickly and quietly disappeared into the shadows of the surrounding courtyard.  
  
"Lord Stark! There you are!" Tyrion called from across the courtyard.   
  
The brothers turned around and walked over to greet the short man, "You must be Lord Tyrion Lannister,” Ned stated.  
  
The dwarf smiled and nodded, "Yes, I am the infamous Dwarf of Casterly Rock. It is good to finally meet the great and honorable Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell,” Tyrion said and he shook Ned’s hand. Tyrion then look towards Benjen “Are you not going to introduce me to your companion?”  
  
"My, apologies, Lord Tyrion. This is my brother, Benjen Stark, a man of the Nights Watch."  
  
The dwarf smiled, “I know precisely who you are,” the dwarf said as he shook Benjen’s hand, “I came out here looking for you actually."  
  
"You did, my lord?" Benjen questioned  
  
"Yes, I wanted to know when you will be traveling back to the wall?"  
  
"I will have to return to the Wall just after the King and Queen leave Winterfell in order to travel back to King’s Landing.” Benjen answered, before adding, “Why do you ask, my lord?"   
  
"I would very much like to travel with you, to the Wall," said Tyrion with a smirk.  
  
  
The brothers shared their looks of confusion, so Ned asked, "I am sorry, my lord, but might I ask why you wish to travel to the Wall? Do you wish to take the Black?" asked Ned.   
  
Tyrion laughed and looked up towards the moon lite sky as he answered. "Gods no, I do not wish to take the Black. I simply would like to see this great wall of ice that protects us all against the monsters in the night. It is also a dream of mine to piss off the edge of the wall… Oh, and I heard from the Greyjoy ward that your heir and your bastard have traveled to the Wall… I have heard about your bastard’s skills with not just one, but two swords and I would very much like to see it for myself if the rumors about him being the best swordsman since Arthur Dayne are true.”  
  
"To be honest, my lord, you are not the only one who decided joining me on my travel back to the Wall," said Benjen.  
  
Tyrion raised an eyebrow. “Who else has decided to make the trek to the Wall?"  
  
"My dear brother who is standing right next to me," Benjen answered as  Ned rolled his eyes.   
  
Tyrion was surprised. “Why are you going to the Wall? Your warden of the North. What business could you possibly have with the Wall?" asked Tyrion.  
  
Ned took a deep breath before he answered, “We have heard disturbing news beyond the Wall. We recently had to execute a deserter who was saying unbelievable things, so I sent my two eldest sons to investigate. I have yet to hear a report from them so I must go beyond the Wall myself and investigate these reports and to find my eldest sons.” As he answered he could see Benjen was trying to hide his smirk, knowing how much Ned hated it to lie.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Lord Stark. I hope that you are successful in your investigation.” Tyrion answered sympathetically.  
  
"Thank you, my lord. I wish you a good night.” Ned replied as he and Benjen turned to walk away.  
  
"Oh, Lord Stark,” Tyrion called, causing the brothers to stop and again face the dwarf. When he had their attention he continued, “I almost forgot to tell you, the strange man who told me I could find you out here wanted me to send you to him... he is a lord named Howland Reed. He told me you could find him in the Great Hall... Well Lord Stark, Benjen Stark, I am off to Winter Town and Shall see you on the morrow.”  
  
  
As the little lord walked away, Ned and Benjen looked at one another with wide eyes.  
  
"Howland Reed, is here?" Ned called to the Dwarf, just to make sure his ears did not deceive him  
  
  
Which made Tyrion smiled and nodded. “Yes, that is what he told me,” he called back as he continued to walk towards to gate leading to Winter Town.  
  
  
Once Tyrion was gone, Ned turned to Benjen and said, “Head to my study and stay with Willis. I will be there shortly. I must go speak with Lord Reed.”  
  
  
“Aye, brother. Go.”  
  
 As soon as Benjen spoke those works he began to walk in the direction of the Great Hall. When he entered, he saw the Hall was nearly empty except for a few Servants clearing dishes from the long wooden tables and Howland Reed. The Crannogman was sitting at a secluded table in the back corner in the Great Hall, sipping on a tankard of ale, with two younger children seated beside him.  
  
“Lord Stark it's good to see you again," Howland stated as he stood up from his chair and made his way over to where his liege lord stood.  
  
“The feeling is the same Howland,” Ned replied as he shook the Crannogman’s weathered hand.   
  
After they had returned to the table and sat down next to the two children, a boy and a girl, Ned turned to his friend and said in a hushed tone, “As happy as I am to see you, my old friend, I cannot help but wonder, what you are doing here?"   
  
As he said this, he saw the girl, who appeared to be about the same age as Robb and Jon, look at him and smile. She then answered his question as if it were a fact, “We came here for Bran.”  
  
Ned could feel the look of confusion on his face. Who was this girl? It was as if the Crannogman could read his mind, because his friend place a hand on his shoulder and said, “Forgive me for my manners, Lord Stark. These are my children Meera and Jojen.”   
  
“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Stark.” Jojen stated in a flat tone.  
  
Ned sighed and then hesitantly smiled at the two children. The two children smiled back in return. He turned his gaze back at Howland and whispered, “You need Bran… in order for him to learn how to become the Three-Eyed Raven?"    
  
Howland smiled. “Aye, I see Jon has told you everything that happened in his past life.”  
  
Ned was surprised. “How did you know?” He breathed out, in a barely audible tone.  
  
“The three-eyed raven was the one who send him back to the past," Howland stated.  
  
Ned sighed. Jon had told him Bran had become a powerful Greenseer, called the Three-Eyed Raven… That his second son was able to see all events of the past and many of the things that were occurring during the present time. Ned also remembered Jon saying they would need him in order to fight against the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead.  
  
“When are you planning to take him with you,” Ned asked reluctantly.  
  
Howland smiled and looked at Jojen who nodded. "In a few days I reckon."  
  
Ned slightly nodded in agreement, but he could tell his friend had other matters that he wished to discuss. “What is on your mind, Howland?"  
  
"The boy... Willis… The one who overheard your conversation with Benjen... Do not send him to the Wall, Ned. The Wall is no place for such a young boy. Bring him to me… I will keep him safe at Greywater Watch. He will be my steward,” said Howland.   
  
Ned was surprised. “How? How did you know?”  
  
His friend just shook his head in response to the question, but said, “Please, Ned. Let me keep the boy safe.”  
  
"Are you sure Howland?" asked Ned.  
  
"Aye I am sure.”  
  
“Then I will allow for the boy to go with you… But, I need to know… Can one of your children see what is happening to my sons in Pentos? Like Bran will learn to do?"  
  
Howland looked towards his son and gave him a nod, silently telling him it was okay to speak.  
  
"I can assure you, Lord Stark, that Jon and Robb are both safe. Jon successfully killed Khal Drogo in a duel and have become the new Khal to the Khalasar. He has already hatched the Dragon egg you gave him and he named his dragon Sarogon, after house Stark and Aegon the Conqueror. He has also met Daenerys... He will send you a raven soon,” Jojen stated.  
  
Ned was happy to hear that his eldest sons were unharmed but he was also confused. Therefore, he looked at the children and asked, "How do you know all this?"  
  
Meera smiled at him and replied, "The three-eyed raven told us."  
  
Ned was still confused but did not question them. He looked towards Howland and said, “I will go get Willis and bring him to you. He will show you to clean chambers."  
  
His old friend smiled and nodded.  
  
Ned stood up from the table and began to walk to his study to get Willis and inform the boy that he would not be forced to go to the Wall.....

* * *

 

 

_**Jon Snow** _

 

 

 

Illyrio silently lead Jon and Robb, with Ghost and Greywind following closely behind, through the winding hall of his manse until they reached a room that must have been his private study. There was a large dark wooden desk near to the back of the room, tapestries and bookshelves lined the walls and colorful Myrish rugs covered the floor. In the center of the room, there was a long polished wooden table with a glass pitcher full of red wine and several golden goblets sitting in at the middle of it. Around the table there were two dark leather couches, each big enough to seat at least three men the size of Illyrio.

 

Illyrio closed the door quietly behind them. Once the door was firmly secured, the fat Magister looked at Jon, and started to speak, "Your Grace, can I...." However, before he could finish his sentence Jon cut him off.

 

"Sit down!" Jon commanded as he glared at the man and gestured at one of the leather couches. Illyrio moved over to the specified couch and slowly sat down, while Jon and Robb took a seat on the other couch. 

 

Robb’s eyes stared daggers into the fat man soul as he demanded with an anger laced tone, "How could you sell a girl to a rapist!?”

 

"My lord, if I may explain," Illyrio started nervously.

 

Jon laughed; he was livid, he stood from the couch and began pacing around the table. “What is there to explain, Illyrio?” Jon questioned, spitting the words through his teeth. However, Jon did not give him the opportunity to answer before he continued, “Are you going to explain your plan with Varys to obtain an army for Viserys? Are you going to explain how you wanted to help him cross the Narrow Sea to retake a throne which is not rightfully his, but mine. In order to achieve these plans you thought it would be best to sell Daenerys to a savage man… To a man, who known to be a rapist? To sell her like a broodmare to a man who would have raped her repeatedly?”

 

Illyrio raised his eyebrows in shock before he stuttered out, “Your Grace… if I… if I may ask… how is it that you know I have been working with Lord Varys?"

 

Robb smiled at the fat merchant man and answered before Jon, “Our new companion Ser Jorah Mormont told us about your plans.”

 

The Magister paled at Robb’s response, which caused Jon’s anger to surge. "You cannot even begin to comprehend how much pain you would have caused Daenerys if you would have sold her to that rapist!" Jon nearly screamed as he ran his fingers through his loose, unruly raven curls and sat back down on the couch next to his brother.

 

Illyrio knew there was no way of explaining his actions in a desirable light, so he took a deep breath and asked, “Your Grace, is there anything at all I can do in order to show you that I am loyal to House Targaryen?”

 

"As far as I am considered you are only loyal to yourself… You have shown no loyalty towards Westeros or House Targaryen. If you were loyal to my family you would have prevented the wedding between Daenerys and Khal Drogo from ever even being a possibility!” Jon exclaimed.

 

Illyrio took slow deep breaths and looked at the two furious brothers sitting on the couch across from him. He then saw the two direwolves, who were as big as large dogs, silently creeping towards where he was sitting. When they saw the fear in his eyes as the beasts began to growl. “Your Grace… are you going to kill me?"  

 

“That can easily be arranged!” Robb gritted out as he stood. 

 

He was about to pull his sword from it scabbard but Jon stooped him by placing his hand over his brother’s chest, “Now is not the time, brother,” he said softly. He then turned his attention back to Illyrio and stated, “For now, I will allow you to live… The only reason why is because you gave Daenerys hospitality and a safe haven when she had nowhere else to go… However, if try to do anything against her wishes in the future, the whole Seven Kingdoms will not stop me from hunting you down and killing you!” 

 

“Thank you, your Grace,” Illyrio whispered with a sigh of relief.

 

“Now, Illyrio, if you do want to show your loyalty to me, to my family, to House Targaryen, and to Westeros, there is something that you could do prove yourself.” 

 

Illyrio hesitantly smiled at the brothers and declared, “I will do anything to prove myself to you, your Grace. Tell me, what it is that I need to do and it will be done.”

 

Jon took a deep breath, as a small smirk spread across his face as he spoke, “Illyrio, I would like you to go on a quest for me.”

 

Illyrio raised an eyebrow and asked, "A quest, your Grace?" 

 

Robb had a look of confusion on his face but remained silent.

 

"Aye, I would like you to sail to King’s Landing... and arrange for Lord Varys to come here, to Pentos, and meet with me… Let him know that his true King seeks an audience.” 

 

Both Robb and Illyrio appeared to be surprised by what Jon had said. Robb took a deep breath and asked, "Jon, why would you seek an audience with Lord Varys?"

 

Jon smiled and turned his attention towards Robb; he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and quietly explained, “Lord Varys was one of Daenerys’ most trusted advisors. If he is willing to join our side at this time… Robb, he could supply us with valuable information… information about what the king is planning in the capital.” 

 

Robb was silent for a moment before he said, “Aye, brother that is an excellent idea.” 

 

They both turned their focus back to Illyrio, who still appeared to be confused. "Your Grace, how I will convince Lord Varys to meet you?” asked Illyrio. 

 

The question made Jon smile. “Illyrio, we both know Lord Varys only wants what is best for Westeros… He always said that he did not serve the King, but the realm. Do you think he would rather let the usurper, Robert remain king… A king that spends all of the realms gold on wine and whores… A king who does not give a fuck about what is happening to his kingdoms? Or do you feel he would rather see the Usurper’s supposed son, Joffrey, who is really nothing but a bastard born between the Queen and her brother, sit on the Iron Throne? On the other hand, don’t you think he would rather see the True King? A king who actually cares about the people of the seven kingdoms and wants us to live through the next winter?" asked Jon.

 

Illyrio raised an eyebrow at Jon’s response and asked, “Winter, your Grace?" 

 

The thought of what winter will bring gave Jon visible shivers… The piercing, unnatural blue eyes of the Night King still haunted him every night in his dreams. He exhaled before speaking, "Aye, winter is coming, Illyrio, and I do not mean it in the sense of the words of House Stark. The winter that is coming bring nothing but death and destruction that is so horrific it gives me sleepiness nights. If we do not unite the seven kingdoms then we all die," Jon said passionately.

 

Illyrio sat there speechless, he appeared to be even more confused than he had been just moments before. That is when Robb filled the missing piece. "The White Walkers are real. They are on their way to the wall with an army of more than five-hundred thousand undead foot soldiers and giants with mammoths. If we do not have a king who will unite the Seven Kingdoms and lead us through the long night we all die. There will be not be a third chance if we fail.” 

 

Illyrio sat there silently for a few moments, confusion still etched on his face before he looked at Jon and asked, “Your Grace, are you sure it is not something else?"

 

Jon was getting frustrated. He stood and exclaimed, “Illyrio, I am getting tired of you… being so oblivious of the true threat. I promise you, the threat of the Night King is real… You have seen my dragon and my direwolf… Why is it so hard to believe that there is an army beyond the wall that wants to slaughter us all just to have us join the ranks of his mindless, undead slaves… The wall was built for a reason, Magister, and that reason was not to keep the Wildlings out… It was built to protect us from the dead and make no mistake, if they breach the Wall while we are all fighting over a throne, we are finished… Everything living will just be added to the Night King’s army… That is why it is so important that I retake my throne before that time comes… I will break the wheel, unite the seven kingdoms and ensure there will be no rebellions or wars after my reign!” 

 

The fat Magister smiled and stated, “Alright, your Grace. I’ll leave for the capital as soon as I can.” 

 

"That’s good. Tell me when you set sail. I will remain in your home until your return with Lord Varys," said Jon

 

“My home is yours as long as you need it, your Grace.” Illyrio replied, “However, do you have any suggestions should I say to Lord Varys to convince him to travel from the Red Keep all the way to Pentos to meet you?” 

 

“When you meet Lord Varys, I wish that di not tell him of my true parentage because I would like to tell him that myself."

 

Illyrio nodded and replied, “As you wish, your Grace.” The Magister then took a deep breath and continued, “Your Grace, may I ask some questions?” 

 

“Of course,” Jon said with a smile as the Magister poured them each a goblet of wine from the pitcher of wine that was located in the center of the table.

 

“How… How did you hatch your dragon?” 

 

Jon took a sip from his wine before he answered. "My friend, Samwell Tarly, told me how to hatch my dragon egg… The blood of old Valyria must run through your veins and have a human sacrifice in order to hatch a dragon.” Jon took another long sip of wine before he continued, “My human sacrifice was Drogo. After I killed him, I burned down his hut with his body, my dragon egg, and myself inside… After Sarogon hatched, I stepped out of the fire, unburnt and all of the Khalasar bowed down to me when they saw my dragon on my shoulder… That is when they named me their new Khal.”

 

Illyrio was silent for a few moments, an expression of shock and awe on his face. He took a long sip from his goblet of wine and when found his voice he asked, “And you are the bastard of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell?”

 

"Aye, that is what I was told my entire life. It was not the truth, but it was a necessary lie that was told in order to keep me safe from the wrath of Robert Baratheon,” Jon answered honestly and then finished the remaining wine in his goblet before asking, "Any other questions Illyrio?" 

 

Illyrio took a sip of wine from his goblet before speaking, “Yes, your Grace. I would like to know what you will have done with Viserys and Daenerys?"

 

The question made Jon smile, “Viserys’ fate will be decided by Daenerys. If it were up to me, he would die a slow painful death for how he treated his sister... Daenerys will be my Khaleesi, if she allows it... but if that is not her wish I will go where she goes… I will follow her and I'll keep her save with my life.”

 

"Marriage your grace?" asked Illyrio raising an eyebrow.

 

"Aye, political or love marriage, she will choose. I will not force her to do something that she does not wish or something that she is not comfortable with.”

 

“Thank you, your Grace for taking the time to answer my questions and telling me the truth. I am looking forward to supporting you in the wars to come.”

 

“Thank you, Magister,” Jon replied with a smile. “If you could, please have your servants prepare dinner. Daenerys and I have much to discuss and will dine together in private evening, so please have our meals brought to her chambers.”

 

"Of course, your Grace.”

 

Jon stood up from the couch, "If you would excuse me Magister, I need to go have a little chat with my dear uncle.”

 

“Of course, your Grace. If you have need of anything please ask myself or one of my servants.”

 

“Thank you.” Jon responded. He then looked to his brother and asked, “Robb care to join me?"

 

Robb smiled and said, “Of course brother,” as he got up from the couch and joined his brother. They both left Illyrio’s study with Ghost and Greywind following closely behind.

 

When they arrived at Viserys’ chambers, they found Bako standing guard in front of the door. The Dothraki man acknowledged the men with a nodded his head and proceeded to open the heavy wooden door for his Khal. When the brothers entered the room with their direwolves in tow, the sight before them made them smile; they were greeted by the site of two Blood Rider and his dragon guarding a disheveled Viserys, whose head was held down in shame. The silver-haired, pathetic excuse of a man was tied to a solid wood chair with rope around his chest and shins, and his feet and wrists were secured with heavy iron chains.

 

 _"Leave us! Wait outside the door with Bako,"_ Jon stated to two Dothraki men, who silently turned and walked out of the room pulling the door closed firmly behind them.

 

At the sound of the door closing, Viserys looked up from the sot he had been staring the ground and glared daggers at the two brothers. “Well, if it isn’t the idiotic bastard, who claims to be my hidden away nephew and traitor son of the Usurper’s dog.”

 

"Uncle Viserys, how does it feel to be bound in those ropes and chains?" Jon asked with a smirk as Sarogon flew onto his shoulder and screeched in anger at the chained man. The two direwolves also slowly walked in front of the prisoner and began to growl.

 

Viserys’ eyes widened in fear. "Get your filthy mutts away from me!"

 

“These are no mutts, Viserys. These are direwolves!” Robb responded as he put a calming hand on Greywind’s back to prevent him from attacking. Once the wolves had calmed, the Stark heir stated, “You truly are a sick fucker! You were going to sell your own sister to a man that was going to rape her repeatedly!” Viserys did not say anything; he only glared at the man.

 

"How does it feel, uncle, knowing that your attempt to sell your sister to a rapist, to receive an army failed?” Jon spat out as he felt his blood beginning to boil in anger. “You will never be king! You are not even the rightful heir to the Iron Throne! If it were up to me, you would never see the Targaryen’s retake their throne... You would never see my dragon fully grown… and if it were up to me you would die and only know what it feels like to fail! If it were my choice, you will know what it feels to be burned to ashes. A dragon cannot be burned… But you are no dragon - you will burn!"

 

"If you are going to kill me, just kill me now bastard!" Viserys screeched

 

"If I was making the decision you would have been dead the second I rode through Illyrio’s gates,” Jon yelled, “But this decision is not mine. Your fate will be determined by your sister." Viserys remained silent, a look of confusion and bewilderment on his face, so Jon clarified, “Daenerys will decide if you are to live or die.”

 

"Where is my sister!' asked Viserys in an angry tone.

 

Jon squat down as he icily stared into his uncles wild violet eyes, and stated,  "She is safe in her chambers. I presume taking a bath... I promised her I would never let you touch her or hurt her ever again!”

 

Jon stood up with his dragon still perched on his shoulder, he walked towards the door with Robb and the direwolves by his side. He left the room as his uncle pulled at his bindings and demanded to be taken to his sister at once. 

 

After he had sent two of his blood riders back inside the chambers, he and Robb continued to walk through the halls. While they walked, Robb turned to his brother, smirked knowingly and said, “So, you are having dinner with Daenerys tonight?"

 

Jon rolled his eyes and sighed, “She doesn't remember me, Robb.”

 

"That wasn't what I saw when she looked at you in the courtyard."

 

Jon raised an eyebrow and look at his brother and asked, "What do you mean?"

 

“You will find out tonight, brother.”

 

Jon was confused but nodded and looked at Sarogon. The grey Dragon looked at him and screeched. "Do you mind taking care of my child while I dine with Daenerys?" 

 

Sarogon then looked at Robb and screeched. This caused Robb to smile as he responded, "It will be my honor.” The dragon then flew onto Robb's shoulder. “Good luck tonight, brother. We will see you later.” He stated as he embraced Jon. 

 

After the embrace, Robb walked to his chambers with Sarogon on his shoulder, while Jon walked towards Daenerys chambers. 

 

He waited outside of her door for a few seconds, he took a few calming breaths and knocked three times. His heart beating hard in his chest as he waited. It did not take more than a few moments before she opened the door. Her eyes staring directly into his. His eyes where open wide at the sight of her beauty... She wore a red dress with grey lines on her hips. She blushed when she saw the way he looked at her. She then opened the door widely, silently granting him permission to enter her chambers. He stepped through the threshold and close the door firmly behind them.....

 

* * *

 

**_Catelyn Tully_ **

 

Catelyn was in the chambers what she shared with her Lord husband, preparing for bed. The servants had lit a fire in the hearth and despite the chill in the outside air; the room was warm and comfortable. She had already removed her dark grey woolen Northern gown and put on her white cotton-sleeping shift as she waited for Ned to return. She sat down in a chair by the fire and watched the flames dance in the hearth to pass the time. After several minutes, she caught herself nodding off. She sighed. She got up from the chair, made her way to the bed, pulled back the thick furs and laid down. She had just pulled the furs up and had just closed her eyes when she heard the chamber’s door open. Her eyes sprang open and she quickly sat up in the bed and saw that Ned entered their chambers.

 

She looked at him, smiled and asked, “Ned, where have you been all evening? I haven't seen you for hours... since the King was making a drunken fool of himself in the Great Hall.”

 

He smiled, “I am sorry, Cat,” he said softly, as he removed his leather jerkin. “I was pulled away from the feast by my brother who had many questions.” He stated as he removed his day clothes and pulled on a think cotton-sleeping shirt. 

 

“Benjen he's here?" asked Catelyn with a smile.

 

“Aye, he is," Ned replied as he sat on the bed next to her and slid his legs under the thick furs.

 

"What did the two of you discuss?" Catelyn questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

"We discussed many of things. For starters… He wanted to know where his two eldest nephews, Robb and Jon had run off to."

 

"Did you tell him they went to Pentos and why they went there?"

 

"Aye I did," Ned, answered with a sigh.

 

"And how did he take it?" Catelyn asked calmly as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

"Take what?" asked Ned.

 

"That Jon is different… That he has lived this life before… That he knows what the future holds… And that he felt it was his duty to travel across the Narrow Sea in order to save the woman who was his wife and mother of his child in his past life?" asked Catelyn.

 

Ned smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, "He was first surprised but then accepted it. He then asked me what the future plans were.”

 

She smiled, looked him in the eyes and asked, "And what did you say?"

 

"I told him that Jon wished to claim his birthright. That he wants to unite the Seven Kingdoms so that we will all stand together when the time comes to against the threat beyond the wall," Ned answered.

 

"Ned, you were gone for hours, there must be more that the two you discussed?" When she asked him this she saw the smile fade from his face as he moved to sit with his back against the headboard of the bed. 

 

Ned exhaled, “Aye, it wasn't.”

 

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "What else did you two discuss?"

 

"We discussed how we will make alliances for Jon… So that when he returns to claim his throne, he will have support waiting for him... I told Benjen that Jon would have the full support of the North… Then we started to discuss the possibility of Dorne.”

 

"And what does he think about Dorne?" Catelyn asked as she looked into her husband’s worried eyes.

 

“He thought that Dorne would see the Targaryen’s as the real reason why Elia Martell and her children were murdered.”

 

Catelyn nodded, and then said, "Dorne might stay out of the war for the throne."

 

"Aye, they might," Ned agreed.

 

Catelyn sighed, placed her to his chest and asked, "Did you warn him about the upcoming ranging mission?" She could hear his heartbeat rise, so she looked up at him. She could tell he wanted to say something but was having trouble trying to find the right words. "Ned, what is it? Please, tell me."

 

He exhaled and then declared, "Cat, I'm going with Benjen on the ranging mission.”

 

"Ned, you cannot go beyond the Wall! You heard everything your Nephew has said about the threat... That those things killed Arya and Sansa… They killed his wife… They stabbed his child, Rhaegar, more than a thousand times… Ned, they can even kill large dragon!"

 

"Aye, Cat, I know what they are capable of,” he let out a sigh before he continued, “and that's why I need to go… I need to see what killed our daughters and my grandchild."

 

"Grandchild?" Catelyn asked with knitted eyebrows.

 

"Aye… I did not sire Jon, but he has been mine since the moment my sister placed him in my arms and made me promise to protect him… I have raised him and he is and always will be my son… Therefore, his children will be my grandchildren," said Ned which made Catelyn smile.

 

"I see… I am glad for you Ned... From what you said about his in his past life, even after he learned about his true parentage, he was still honored to have you as his father.”

 

"Aye, that's true.” Ned sighed, “Cat, I need to go with Benjen… I must know what we up against."

 

"You said, your son, Jon, told you that only Valyrian Steel and Dragonglass can kill these White Walkers... We don't have Dragonglass but you do have a Valyrian Steel sword, Ice.”

 

"Aye, I do... But Ice is a greatsword; it is much too large and heavy to take into battle." Ned said with a sigh.

 

"You do not need to take Ice,” she replied with a slight smile.

 

"What do you mean Cat?" Ned asked with a perplexed look on his face.

 

"You said, in Jon’s past life, Tywin Lannister had Ice re-forged into two Valyrian Steel swords, one for his son, Jaime and the other for his grandson, Joffrey Baratheon…”

 

Ned nodded, "Aye that is true… What are you suggesting, Cat?"

 

"Ned, you must do the same with Ice... You must have it melted and re-forged into two new Valyrian Steel swords! However, this time the hands of the two Stark Brothers will wield the two halves of the greatsword... You and your brother Benjen.”

 

“Cat, Ice is the ancestral sword of House Stark. It has been pasted down for generations from father to son!”

 

“I know this, but what good is a Valyrian steel sword if you cannot take it into battle? Ned, we need as many weapons as possible when it comes time to fight the others!"

 

Ned was silent for a few minutes as he rubbed his brow. Finally, he sighed and stated, “Aye, you are right. It would be better to have two Valyrian steel swords. I will check with the blacksmith, Mikken, on the morrow and see if he is able to rework Valyrian steel" which made Catelyn smile. He held her head against his chest and softly asked, “So you are okay that I will be traveling with Benjen?"

 

Catelyn took a deep breath and answered, "I am, if you promise you will have Ice forged into two new swords… That way I know you and your brother will be protected against the White Walkers and their foot soldiers." 

 

"Aye, I promise. I'll see Mikken in the morning, after I break my fast,” he stated as he placed a kiss to her brow.

 

She smiled and looked at her husband and noticed he was still brooding, "What is it Ned?" asked Cat.

 

He took another deep breath. "The Queen knows we're hiding something," he muttered quietly.

 

She pushed herself off his chest, turn to face him, looked him in the eyes and asked in a shaky voice, “How… How do you know this, Ned?"

 

He exhaled as he rubbed his bearded chin and told her, “We found a boy, named Willis, who overheard my entire conversation with Benjen… He knows everything about Jon, the White Walkers… Everything, Cat.” His wife gasped, he grabbed her hand and continued, “It turns out that he was sent by Cersei to spy on us... Cersei wants to know why I did not accept the King’s offers. Luckily, the boy had only came to warn us about Cersei."

 

"Where is this boy now, Ned? If he tells the Lannister’s anything at all about our plans our heads would end up on spikes".

 

He husband exhaled, "He will not betray us, Cat. The boy is loyal to House Stark.”

 

"But Ned, if Cersei finds out he betrayed her, she will have him slaughtered! How can you forget the story told, about how in Jon’s first life, Cersei had Arya’s friend, the butcher’s boy killed, because Arya did not get the punishment she desired!” 

 

"Aye, he is in danger that's why he will leave for Greywater Watch with Howland Reed, his children and Bran."

 

Catelyn was surprised, "Why are you sending Bran to Greywater Watch, Ned?"

 

"Cat, he must learn to become The Three-Eyed Raven and I will not allow him to fall from that tower in this life to make that happen. Howland Reed and his son Jojen have greensight, and they will be able to help teach him how to learn his abilities and eventually he will become the Three-Eyed Raven." Catelyn was confused she could see her husband sigh deeply and he continued, "I do not really understand it either… but, I know that he must go and learn. We need him to be able to use his abilities during the Great War."

 

Catelyn nodded, "You are right Ned this is necessary. However, who will be acting Lord of Winterfell in your absence… Robb is at Pentos with Jon, Bran will be at Greywater Watch with the Reeds, Rickon is far too young…” 

 

Ned smiled, "Aye, that's true which is why I will be leaving you and Sansa in charge of running Winterfell while I am gone with Benjen" which is when Catelyn looked at Ned.

 

"Sansa?"

 

"Aye, Jon told me when he went to meet Daenerys at Dragonstone, Sansa was Lady of Winterfell and that he left the North on her hand while he was absent. Jon said that she was good at it. Plus you will have Maester Lewin here for counsel and Ser Rodrick for protection.”

 

She nodded, but before she could reply there was a soft knock on their chamber’s door, and the soft voice of the Maester requesting entrance.

 

They quickly got out of bed, but on their robes and Ned called for the visitor to enter.

 

“Lord Stark, Lady Stark.”  Maester Lewin stated in greeting after he had secured the door behind him, “I sorry to bother you at this late hour, but a rider just arrived from the Eyrie… He brought a sealed letter and stated that the words in this letter were to only reach the eyes of the Lord and Lady of Winterfell,” the Maester explained as he handed the letter to Lord Stark.

 

He quickly read the letter. Once he finished the letter, sighed, handed his wife the letter and stated, "This is exactly as Jon said it would be… Cat, this is the letter from your sister.” 

 

"Petyr Baelish, you mean..." she spat, to which Ned responded with a sad nod.

 

After she finished the letter, she returned it to the Maester, "Thank you, Maester Luwin. Please, burn the letter we do not want any part of the scheming between my sister and Lord Baelish. We will not be pawns in their plans to start a war between House Stark and House Lannister."

 

“As you wish, Lady Stark.” Maester Luwin replied with a knowing smile as he placed the letter in the hearth. After the letter was nothing but ash, he bid them a good night and left the room, closing the chamber’s door securely behind him. 

 

Catelyn continued to stare into the flames and said, "I still cannot believe that my sister poisoned her own Lord husband… the man who was like a second father to you.”

 

"Aye… They knew that with Jon Arryn dead, Robert would want to become Hand of the King… Then he went to Cersei and told her I wanted the push her family from power… which lead to my death, which in turn, lead to the war of the five kings," Ned responded and Catelyn nodded. "Luckily, Jon was able warn me about Lord Baelish," said Ned with a smirk as he pulled his wife lovingly into his arms.

 

“Speaking of Jon... Have you received any news from the boys? Do you know if they have had any success in their quest?"

 

"Aye, Jojen Reed... Howland Reed’s son is a greenseer. Told me, Jon, successfully killed Khal Drogo and was awarded the Khalasar… He also said that Jon has met Daenerys.” Ned stated with a smile.

 

"So Robb and Jon are both safe?"

 

"Aye, they are," said Ned.

 

She could tell by the look on his face that there was more to say, "Ned, tell me. What else has happened?"

 

"Jon has hatched his Dragon egg.”

 

"A real Dragon?"

 

“Aye. He named his Dragon Sarogon after House Stark and Aegon the Conqueror,” Ned answered with a smile.

 

Catelyn exhaled before she looked at her husband with worried eyes and said, “Ned, I wish you would have told me the truth about Jon sooner… I have always treated Jon so horribly…Do you think he will ever forgive me for the way I treated him… I mean, what kind of person am I would could not love a motherless child?”

 

“Cat, you have a big heart. If I had told you sooner… You would have been a true mother to Jon, and that would have drawn attention from the Lords… The way you treated him helped to keep him safe. And I am sure that Jon understands why I did this, and I think that if you are honest with him, he will forgive you…”

 

“I hope you are right.”

 

They both smiled at each other, removed their robes, climbed back in to the bed and fell quickly asleep...

* * *

 

   ~~~~ _ **Daenerys Targaryen**_

 

Daenerys close the door behind Jon. He looked at her and she felt her heartbeat rising. He nervously smiled at her. Gods she loved that smile. 

 

"I asked Illyrio prepared for our dinner prepared and brought here, to your chambers,” Jon said nervously, which made her smile. 

 

She turned her head and gestured towards a table that was already filled with platers of fresh meat, vegetables and fruits as well as two crystal goblets, a pitcher of red wine, and two cream colored were candles in crystal candle holders. "The servants have already placed our dinner on the table," Daenerys said with a smile as she turned her gaze back to him. 

"Let's eat... There's a lot what we need to discuss," he said with a shy smile as he took her arm in his and lead her towards the table. 

When they reached the table, he pulled out her chair. She smiled brightly at this simple gesture as sat down. After she was seated, he placed the white linen napkin in her lap; he walked around the table and sat down on the chair across from her. Their wine glasses had already been filled, and she hid a smirk at as he grabbed his goblet and took a small sip. ‘He is nervous’ she thought to herself. However, she was broken from her thoughts when he began to speak.

 

"Daenerys, I came here, to Pentos, in order to save you from the fate of having to marry that rapist, Drogo. I defeated him in a dual, therefore I have been granted with their Khalasar and named their new Khal.” He took another sip of his wine before he continued, “I plan on retaking my throne as the rightful king to the seven kingdoms."

 

She listened as he spoke and started cutting her the roasted pork on her plate. When he finished talking, she looked at him in the eyes and nonchalantly said, "I thought you never wanted to be king? With all of the politics and responsibility.... You hated it when you were the king in the North."

 

He knitted his eyebrows at her response. "How… How did you know that?" He gasped and took another long sip of his wine.

She was confused... then she thought to herself, 'He does not realize that I remember him?' She smiled at him and looked into his grey eyes. She wanted to have some fun with him. Therefore, she avoided his question and asked, “When we were outside in the courtyard, Illyrio told my brother, Viserys, that you fought Drogo for my hand? Is that true?" He gulped and almost spit out his wine. She was barely able to prevent herself from bursting out in laughter.

 

A few seconds later, after he had composed himself he answered, “Aye, that's true... You are the rightful Queen and I am the rightful King… I wanted to ask you… Daenerys… Will you be my Khaleesi? Will you rule with me, together?"

 

She was surprised by his question… She thought they were already married. She looked at him in the eyes and could tell that he wanted to say more so she asked, "But?"

 

He smiled and took another sip of his wine. "But I will not force you into a marriage that you do not desire. Unlike your horrible brother… I care about your feelings and what you want." 

 

She smiled, ‘Gods I love this man’ she thought to herself as she now took a sip of wine. She then asked in an innocent voice, "If I chose to be your Khaleesi and wife… Will it be a love marriage or strictly a political marriage?" 

 

He took a deep breath before he answered, "That will be up to you."

 

She smiled at his reply. As she ate a piece of meat, she thought it would be fun to tease him a little longer. So in the sweetest, most naive voice she could muster, she asked, "If I accept your marriage proposal, which would you prefer our marriage to be, a marriage built on love and trust in each other, or a marriage that is strictly political?"

 

His eyes were wide open as he looked at the sweet smile on her lips. "I.... I...It's not my decision, Daenerys," he replied.

 

"I know it's not Jon,” she said with a smile, “However, I would like to know what you want.” As she finished speaking she tried to prevent the blush from spreading across her chest, neck and face. When she looked at him in the eyes, she could see he was taking deep breaths.

 

"If it was my decision... I would… I would like for our marriage to be one of love."

 

She smiled at his confession and she felt her heartrate rising once again. 'Its time to stop teasing him' she thought, so she admitted, "You know… I had dreams about you before you came here." 

 

He raised his eyebrow in confusion, “Really what were they about?"

 

"About our past life," she confessed with a smile. "In some dreams we made love... In another, we talked about riding on dragons… I cannot seem to remember their names, but we thought it would be best to see our son, Rhaegar, first.”

 

"You .... You remember me?" He gasped in shock.

 

"Jon, do you honestly think that I would ever be able to forget my husband?" she said coyly.

 

He smiled as he stood up from his chair and walked over to her. He knelt down, cupped her cheeks and muttered, "This is impossible… Tyrion and ...."

 

Before he could finish she cut him off, “Tyrion? ... Who is Tyrion?" 

 

"You do not know who Tyrion Lannister is?" She nodded her head no.

 

"Do you remember Lord Varys or Grey Worm or Missandei or Rhaego… or Daario Naharis or Drogo anyone else from our past life except for me?"

 

She could hear he was not fond of the last two names he mentioned. She smiled in his hands, which still held her cheeks and whispered, "I only remember you, my love, and our sweet baby boy, Rhaegar from our past life..." He smiled at her response.

 

"I'm glad that you remembered me, Dany."

 

She smiled and kissed his palm. "I still don't understand what happened... before you arrived in Illyrio’s courtyard, I thought everything was normal... that my dreams were just dreams... but as soon as I saw you, I knew this was not the world where we both belonged... I don't understand Jon how are we here?" 

 

"I can help you understand... What is the last thing what you can remember from our past life?" 

 

She smiled as she answered his questions. "Mostly, my memory of our past life is blank... but my last memory was giving birth to our boy, Rhaegar," she saw him take a deep breath; she could tell he did not want to tell her what happened to their child. She grabbed both of his hands and demanded, “Jon what happened to our babe? Tell me... What happened to me and our son!" 

 

He took another slow deep breath before he answered, "You were killed Daenerys... right in front of my eyes, by that fucking Night King." 

 

She could hear the sadness in his tone as he spoke and saw that his eyes were becoming glassy with unshed tears. She removed her hands from his and put one on each side of his face before she looked deep into his steely grey eyes and asked, "And Rhaegar... Jon, tell me... What became of our babe?" 

 

He looked down from her gaze and took a deep breath. When he re-established eye contact she saw that a few tears were dripping down his cheeks and he whispered sadly, "After the Night King killed you... There was a battle at Winterfell... The undead... They got into our chambers... There were at least five wights... Ghost... Ghost he tried to protect Rhaegar... but he was stabbed to death. Then those fuckers got to Rhaegar... Dany they got to our babe and they stabbed him... They stabbed him more than a thousand times... Those fucking undead cunts, they killed our son!" 

 

He pulled away from her, stood up, turned his back to her and took about five paces distance between them. She could see him wiping his eyes and trying to control his emotions. After a few moments he turned to face her and stated, "Daenerys it was my fault that you died... it is my fault that our Rhaegar died... I was not strong enough... I was not a good husband or father... I could not protect either of you when you needed me most." 

 

She stood up from her chair and closed the distance between them. She stood on her toes, placed her chin on his shoulder and arms on his chest and murmured in his ear, "It was not your fault Jon... I know in my heart that it was not your fault that we were murdered... I loved Rhaegar and would have done anything to bring him back... but it's in the past, my love... We cannot change the past... But we can change the future. We can make sure it doesn't happen again.” 

 

She then kissed the back of his shoulder, he slowly turned around to faced her. Their eyes met and she gave him a slight shy smile. When he returned the smile she put her arms around his neck, pulled his face to her’s and placed a tender kiss on his plum lips. The kiss quickly became passionate and their tongues battled each other. 'Gods I missed those lips of his,’ she thought when they finally broke apart for air.

 

After they caught their breath she asked with a raised eyebrow, “So…where did you get a dragon?" 

 

"You remembered that you also had dragons in our past life, right?” 

 

“Yes, I can remember that I had dragons… but I cannot remember their names or what they looked like or how big they were… In my dreams we only talked about them, I never actually saw them… If my dreams are correct, I had two dragons..”

 

He shook his head, “Three… Dany, you actually had three, but one died,” Jon said with a frown on his face and sadness in his voice.

 

"I can't remember... How did my dragon die?" 

 

Jon took a deep breath before he answered, “That… That is a story for another time.” 

 

The confession made her curious, she wanted to know more, but she did not want to cause anymore painful memories to surface. She nodded in acknowledgement, and then said, “You never did tell me how you got your dragon. Also, did you have him in your past life?” 

 

"My dragon egg was given to me by the man who raised me as his own, the man I consider to be my father, Ned Stark.”

 

“Ned, did not sire you, but he has loved you as his own and he has kept you safe your whole life; Ned Stark is your father,” she stated with a smile.

 

"Aye, he is,” he agreed with his own smile stretching across his face.

 

“Jon, you still haven't told me how we are both here… living again in this world.”

 

He took a deep breath. "Let's sit down, continue our dinner and I will tell you everything you want to know.” 

 

Daenerys agreed with nodded, and smiled as he led her by the arm back to the table. Once they both seated, he told her about their past life. He told heard about how Drogo treated her and she was disgusted by him… She could not believe that she had learned to love a man who raped her repeatedly. She could also not believe that she had carried his child in her womb and that she had given up that  child to bring back Drogo back. He also told the witch who cursed her and made her believe for years that she would never bear another living child. They talked about all of her most loyal advisors and what had happened to them in the end. She had tears in her eyes as to he told her how all his siblings had died, except Bran. She couldn't believe how much her husband… her Jon had suffered both before they met and after her death. She was heartbroken that he had to go through so much pain alone. After they were done with their meal and the wine pitcher was dry, it was late in the night, however he was still sharing stories about their past life. She had laughed at his stories of the Wildling man, Tormund. She had cried at all the pain, suffering and death of those close to them, and felt anger at Cersei Lannister’s betrayal. 

 

After they were done talking she saw how he looked at her… She could tell that he loved her for the woman that she was, and not just her appearance. She stood up from her chair and began to walk around the table towards him and said, “Earlier, you asked me if I wanted our marriage to be a political marriage or a marriage built on love.” 

 

“Aye, I did,” he said with a chuckle.

 

She stopped walking when she stood right in front of him. She sat down on his lap and murmured in his ear, "I want our marriage to be one of love, trust and respect… I want everything we accomplish to make this world a better place to be done together.” She then placed a tender kiss on his lips.

 

Her lips quickly parted from his and began to place warms kisses to his cheek then his ear and down to his neck. Jon growled in response. He tried to force her off him but couldn't he wanted her...

 

As she continued her assault on his neck the kisses went from gentle to sloppy as she made her way back to his plump lips; she could feel by the way he returned her kisses that he wanted her to make her his. After a few minutes he pulled his mouth from hers so she started sucking the pulse point of his neck, causing a moan of desire to escape from his lips. 

 

Finally, words escaped from his lips, “Daenerys… Seven hells... Daenerys… now is not the right time for this!”

 

She pulled away, shock written all over her face. “What do you mean? Jon. I have not had you inside of me in over eighteen years! Gods…Jon do you have any idea how much I've missed you... The way you touched my body… The way you felt inside me… The way that you made love to me!” 

 

He looked at her and smiled, she retuned the smile and took his hands in hers. She then smiled continued her confession, “The way you grabbed my ass," she said seductively as placed his hands on her ass and saw the effect it had on him; she could feel his manhood hardened in his breeches. 

 

“The way you touched and squeezed my breasts,” she murmured as she took his hands from her ass and placed them on her breast. She moaned when she felt him tenderly cup and squeeze them through her silk gown.

 

"I do not care if it is not the right time… a queen takes what is hers and you… are mine, Jon Snow!” She then straddled him in the chair, placed her arms around his shoulders and began to kiss neck again as he continued to caress and gently squeeze her breasts. She could feel the familiar tightness in her lower abdomen and the wetness beginning to pool in her cunt. Just as she grasped at his leather tunic she heard him sigh and to her surprised he grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his shoulders.

 

"Aye, you are a queen... My Queen but I'm a king... Your King and it is not the right time, Dany.” 

 

She took a deep breath and looked at him with confusion, “What do you mean by ‘it is not the right time,’ Jon?" 

 

He smiled at her, “You had told me that Drogo was your first and that it was no a pleasant experience… Since, I killed him I'm guessing you haven't yet taken a man to bed in this lifetime?”

 

She blushed at his question, “No I haven’t yet taken a man to bed in this lifetime.” She looked at him in his grey eyes, raised her eyebrows and asked, "Have you taken a women to bed in this lifetime?" 

 

"No, Daenerys you will be and always shall be my first and only women," he answered as a chuckle escaped his lips.

 

"I guess we should change that now shouldn't we .. take me to bed... My husband ... My king," she said seductively as she began kissing and sucking on the pulse point on his neck once again. While she kissed him, out of the corners of her eyes she could see a smile on his brooding face.

 

“Dany, I would like nothing more than to carry you to that bed and make love to you but as I said now is not the right time.”

 

She pulled away and sighed in frustration and asked, “If now is not the right time, when… When is the right time, Jon?”

 

“I want our first time to be perfect, my love. We did not share our first time with the right people or at the right time in our past life… I want to do right by you… I want to make you mine after our wedding," he said with a smile.

 

She returned his smile and asked, “When will we marry, my love?"

 

"Tomorrow night, here, in Illyrio's garden… There are not any Godswoods in Essos, but I still think we should have our wedding in eyes of old gods… like we had in our past life.”

 

She smiled, nodded and kissed him on the lips. "I would like nothing more than to marry you in front of the old gods, Jon.”

 

“It has been long night Dany. Perhaps it is time that you get some rest?” 

 

She looked at him lovingly and nodded. He helped her off his lap and he too stood up.

 

"I will tell Illyrio we are to marry tomorrow, in the gardens, just after sunset,” he said and then placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips. "Good night, Dany. I'll see you tomorrow.” 

 

He turned to leave but she grabbed his hand and he looked at her. "No, no, Jon Snow. It was your decision not to make love to me tonight… Your decision not to make me yours right now… But it is my decision to have you sleep in my bed tonight… I want you to sleep here tonight, with me, your wife… I want to fall asleep in the arms of my husband.” she looked at him and raised an eyebrow as she waited for his response.

 

"Aye, that's fair.” He agreed. He then walked over to the bed, sat down and began to remove his boots.

 

She smiled and walked over to her dressing area and removed her red gown. Once she was naked, she noticed that Jon had looked away, which made her smile. "Why aren't you looking at me, Jon Snow? It is not like you have not seen me naked before.” she could hear him take a deep breath and she began to don a silky green nightgown.

 

"Aye, that's true but if I see you naked now, I fear I will not be able to stop myself from scooping you up in my arms, throwing you onto this bed and proceed to make you mine.” 

 

She smiled and walked over to him. He took his shirt off and returned his gaze to her now that she was in her nightgown. She gasped at the sight of his chest, "Your scars… they are gone!” she exclaimed as placed her hand on his chest.

 

“Aye, I did not join the Night Watch in this lifetime so I was never betrayed and murdered at the hands of my brothers.” 

 

She smiled and caressed his abs and chest. She wanted nothing more to make love to him. She then started to kiss his chest everywhere there used to be an angry red scar, just like she did in their last lifetime. When she placed a kiss on his heart where the scar used to be, he gently pulled up her face. "Daenerys...."  She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. 

 

He smiled at her, placed a chaste kiss on her brow and whispered "Let's go to bed, my love" 

 

She smiled and nodded. He took her hand and helped her into the bed. Once they both in the soft feather bed, she took his hands and placed to around her waist and she placed hers on his smooth, chiseled, unscarred chest.

 

"I love you, Jon,” Daenerys murmured as she looked lovingly into his grey eyes.

 

“I love you, Dany. Now get some rest," he said as he placed another chaste kiss to her forehead. 

 

Within seconds they both fell asleep, in the arms of their one true love..... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time pls comment below and tell us what you think!!


	9. Chapter 9  - Ice  and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just want to warn you this is an extremely long chapter so just be warned. I would like to say thank you for all of your support!! I would also like to thank my co-Writer for all of her help. Please go and read her awesome story as well 'A new Westeros' it's amazing. Anyway like I always said sit back relax and enjoy the chapter. Your ideas and thoughts and love are always appreciated in the comments below!!

 

**_Cersei Lannister_ **

 

It was early in the morning and the sun was had just finished rising over Winterfell. Cersei walked the battlements overlooking the training yard. She stopped when she saw that Jaime was sparing with a Northerner, who she believed to be one of the Stark household guards. She watched the way her brother’s body moved with the sword... the way he would strike and block... As she watched, she began to feel the delightful wetness pooling between her legs. 

 

It did not take long for the Northern man yielded to her brother and when he did, she began to walk down the stairs. She approached she watched as Jaime helped the northerner to his feet and a smile spread across her lips. He did not seem to notice her arrival and she heard the conversation between the two men. 

 

"That was a good match, Jory. Thank you for sparing with me," Ser Jaime told the man as he shook his hand.

 

The northern dog smiled in response and replied, “Thank you, Ser Jaime. It has been an honor to spar with one of the Kingsguard.” 

 

As they spoke, she saw bruising on his neck. She smiled thinking to herself that it was Jaime whom had caused the bruising, so she made her arrival known. "Was that bruising on your neck caused by this sparring match with my brother?" She asked with an arrogant, knowing, smirk on her face.

 

"No, your Grace,” the Northern man replied as he shook his head, “This bruising was caused during a five on one sparring match with Jon Snow, Lord Stark’s bastard son.”

 

As he said this the smile fell from her face, she raised an eyebrow and questioned, "You fought against Jon Snow?" 

 

The Northern dog took a deep breath and nodded, “Aye, I did, your Grace. Along with Winterfell’s Master of Arms, my uncle, Ser Rodrik, Lord Stark, his eldest son, Robb and Lord Theon Greyjoy." 

 

She looked at her brother in disbelief and noticed the he was also staring back at her. "The people of Westeros see my brother as the greatest Swordsman since Ser Arthur Dayne,” she seethed in a matter of fact tone, “I wonder. Who do you think would have won in a spar between my brother and the Bastard of Winterfell?"

 

"Your grace, but I fear the people of Westeros are wrong. Ser Jaimie is a definitely an excellent Swordsman. However I feel that he Jon Snow would defeat him in a duel.” Jory responded with hesitant smile on his face.  

 

She glared at the northern man, which caused him to gulp. She turned her gaze towards her brother and saw that his eyes were wide open in shock. She was livid at the Northern dog's words and she turned her gaze back at him and gritted out, "Leave us!" 

 

“Yes, your Grace,” the Northern responded with a slight bow of his head before he did a quick about face and walked away.

 

Once he was out of her sight, she turned her gaze back at her brother. "Can you believe what that Northern Dog said! That the bastard of Winterfell is a better Swordsman than you!"

 

Jaime sighed, "I heard him Cersei, but I really don't mind. Besides, the bastard was not here to prove the man’s theory." He added with his cocky trademark smirk.

 

She didn't really listen to him. She looking around the training yard, making sure they were alone. When she determined they were truly alone, she looked back at her brother and smiled seductively. She took a step closer and was about to kiss him, but before she could get her lips on his he stopped her.

 

"Cersei, we can't do that here!" He said through his teeth.

 

She huffed in aggravation and began scanning their surroundings. Which is when she saw an old worn-down tower and the desire returned to her eyes. "Jaime You are going to take me to that tower over there and you are then going to fuck me!" She felt the moisture again flooding between her legs at her brother’s loose of words. He simply nodded and followed her to the destination.

 

When they arrived in the old tower, she took note of how dirty it was inside the front chamber. There was dust covering every inch of the room. Once he entered the room, she took his hand and led him up the creaking old wooden stairs. As soon as they have reached the top floor, she grabbed his cloak to pull him into her and began to kiss him passionately. Soon, she ripped off his cloak and discarded it onto the dusty wood-planked floor. He turned her around so that her ass was against his breeches and she felt he hardened manhood against her core. He roughly pushed her down so that she was on her hands and knees. He kissed her neck as he pushed down his breeches and freed his cock. He then lifted her dress, pushed her small clothes to the side and entered her dripping womanhood in one hard quick thrust. Once he was inside her, he reached one of his hand around to massage he bundle of nerves in a way that he knew drove her wild and the other covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her cries of pleasure. His thrusts were long and powerful. As she felt her climax nearing, she sat up and placed her back against his chest, in attempt to be closer to him. Moments later, she felt the muscles of her core clinching around her brother’s thick cock and he was letting out a groan of relief as he spilled his seed deep inside her womb. Once he was spent, he collapsed next to her, pulled her into his arms and whispered vows of his undying love in her ear.

 

After they finally got up and dressed formally, she noticed him was staring at her, but not in a lustful way. "What Jaime?" she asked as she smoothed the wrinkles of her skits.

 

"Have you heard any word on who the Robert will select as his new hand now that Lord Stark has declined the offer?” He asked as he picked up his cloak and shook off the dust. 

 

She smiled and nodded as she said, "My husband told me that he will ask our father to be his new hand." She noticed that he did not appear to be happy with this news, so she walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What’s wrong Jamie? Why are you not happy with this development?"

 

He sighed, "Tyrion will not be pleased to see Father as Robert’s new Hand of the King."

 

She laughed so hard she nearly snorted and it took her several moments before she was able to choke out, "Of course the little monster will be upset! We both know that Father hates him and blames him for Mother’s death."

Jaime took several calming breaths before he asked his next question. "Has our King decided when we leave Winterfell and return to King’s Landing?" 

 

When he asked this she felt anger coursing through her veins as she spat, "My fat, drunk, whoring husband has made the decision to stay here longer so he can visit with his dear friend. He said they have not seen each other in eighteen years and he will take the time to catch up." which is when her brother raised an eyebrow.

 

"How long does he plan to visit?” Jaime asked with knitted eyebrows.

 

"About a week," She exhaled in frustration. When she heard him laugh, she put her hands on her hips and asked, “Why is this so funny, Jaime?”

 

"You make it sound as if we are staying here for the rest of our lives!” He tried to cease the few chuckles still spilling from his lips as he asked, “Do you really hate the north that much?" 

 

"I don't hate the North! I hate those dogs!" He raised an eyebrow to her in confusion, so confirmed, "I hate the Starks!"

 

He sighed and put a comforting hand on her should as he softly said, "Cersei, we have been over this. The Starks are loyal to us…” 

 

However, Cersei did not allow him to finish before she cut him off, “Not us Jaime!” She exclaimed, “They will never be loyal to us… They are loyal to Robert!" 

 

She head him exhale loudly before he asked, "Cersei do you have any leads as to why Lord Stark decided to decline both of the King’s offers?" 

 

She smiled at her brother and icily said, "Let's go see if dear Willis was able to dig up any dirt on the Starks." He returned her smile, nodded his head, and escorted her from tower in search of the young boy.

 

When they entered the Great Hall and she saw that it was completely empty, except for Willis, who was cleaning a table in the back corner of the room. At their arrival boy looked up and met her gaze; she could see that he appeared to be quite nervous.

 

"My dear boy Willis.” The Queen cooed sweetly as she made her way over to the table he had been cleaning, “Do you have any news as to why the Honorable Eddard of House Stark decided to decline both of good King Robert’s offers?"

 

Willis took a deep breath, "Aye, your Grace, I do."

 

Cersei smiled as she came to a stop at the table he was cleaning and gracefully sat down. Once she sat she gave Jaime a knowing look which caused him to roll his eyes as he took a seat next to her.

 

"So my dear Willis, please sit down and tell us why the Warden of The North has declined both of my husband’s very generous offers?" 

 

Willis inhaled sharply as looked at the golden Lannister twins and slowly took a seat across from them. "Your... Your Grace,” he stuttered nervously, “I… I overhead a conversation between Lord Stark and his brother Benjen Stark, who is in the Night’s Watch… He told his brother, that he could not travel south to be the King’s Hand because he is needed in the North… because of the reports about all the disturbing events that have happening north of the Wall… He… He told his brother that he would be joining him when he returns to Castle Black so that he can go beyond the wall to investigate these reports."

 

Cersei’s eyes snapped to her brother, who had a baffled expression on his face. They were speechless. She was still trying to understand what the boy had said when Jaime finally spoke. “So, you are telling us, that Lord Stark, the Warden of the North, is going beyond the wall to investigate these reports"

 

"Aye, Ser Jaime… that is what he told his brother."

Cersei burst out of laughing. "So you are telling me… the reason Lord Stark did not except King Robert’s offer to be hand is because he needs to go and investigate monsters and giants beyond the wall?" 

Willis started to sweat and nodded, "Aye, your Grace."

 

She still did not believe this to be true, and by the look on Jaime’s face, he was in disbelief as well. However, it did not appear that they would get a different answer from the boy, so she asked, "And why did Lord Stark decline the betrothal between his daughter, Sansa and the Crown Prince?"

 

She saw the boy smile as he answered, "Lord Stark told his brother that he promised his children that they would be allowed to choose who they would marry… That he would not make that choice for them." 

 

She was surprised at this. She felt that something was wrong and that none of what the boy said was true and the anger was beginning to course through her veins. She looked at the boy, and coolly said, "You are a wonderful liar, my dear, sweet Willis. I see you are loyal to these dogs and I will have your head for lying to me."

She could see that Jaime was about to protest but they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stone floor. She snapped her head towards the sound, only to find that her other brother had just entered the Great Hall.

"Gods you are loud this early in the morning!" He exclaimed as he rubbed each of his temples with his short stubby fingers.

"Tyrion, it is good to see you awake so early in the morning," Jaime greeted him with a true smile.

"Good morning to you as well, dear brother,” the Imp responded as he returned a smile.

She turned her gaze back at Willis, she did not care about morning pleasantries with the monster who had kill her mother, so she turned her attention back towards the scared boy. "You better not lie to me my dear Willis… otherwise I will have your head!"

But before Willis could speak, Tyrion again made his presence known as he sat down next to the boy and said calmly, "Cersei ... He speaks the truth about Lord Stark." 

Her and Jaime’s attention was now focused on Tyrion. "What do you mean Tyrion?" Jaime asked with eyebrows raised.

 

Tyrion smiled. "I met the great honorable Lord Stark and his brother in the courtyard last night last night when I was on my way to Winter Town, and they told me the most wonderful news. 

 

“Spit it out, Tyrion.” Cersei seethed.

 

Tyrion poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip, “I was informed that I will have both of the Stark brothers as traveling companions when I head to Castle Black to see the infamous 700 foot tall Wall of ice."

 

Cersei and Jaime both looked at each other in shock. "Are you sure, Tyron? Why would the Warden of the North travel beyond the Wall?” Jaime asked.

 

Their dwarf brother smiled and looked the boy sitting next to him, "I was standing in the hall for several moments before I entered. So, as our friend Willis here said Ned Stark is investigating news of disturbing events happening beyond the wall."

 

Cersei heard Willis sigh in relief as she turned her gaze to Jaime when he stated, "Why would he go beyond the wall? I thought that he had already sent his two eldest sons to investigate the threat beyond the wall?"

 

He Dwarf of a brother took a deep breath and could see he felt sorry of what he was about to say. "Well Lord Stark told me that he has not heard any news from his eldest sons since they left on this quest. Therefore, he is worried about them. He is going beyond the wall in order to find his eldest sons."

She could not believe this. This was a lie. "It can't be...”

 

Before she finished her brother, Jaime cut her off. "Cersei you have valid reasons from two sources that have provided you with the same information as to why Ned Stark declined our King’s offers… Now, just let it go."

 

She wanted to protest but knew they were right. She looked at young boy and emotionlessly said, "Thank you for your hard work Willis… as your reward for helping getting information for me on the Starks. I will not take your head."

 

"Thank you, your grace," he squeaked out.

 

This made the Queen smile at the boy as she placed two golden dragons on the table in front of him. "Now move along, my dear Willis and if you ever tell anyone about this I will have your head!" 

 

"Aye…Thank you, your Grace," Willis stated as he quickly grabbed the gold coins form the table and ran out of the Great Hall...

* * *

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen** _

 

 

It was early in the morning in Pentos and the sun was just beginning so seep in through the sheer curtains of the east-facing window. Daenerys was lying on the bed in her chambers and opened slowly opened her eyes. She felt two strong arms around her and smiled when she realized they belonged to her beloved. Her Jon. Her Jon had come and saved her from her mad brother’s plan to use her as a pawn in the game of thrones. She rolled over so her was facing him and pressed a chaste kiss to his chest. She still could not believe that they were in bed together... that they were safe and unharmed from the ice monsters. 

 

She could not stop the smile that was plastered on her face as she watched him sleep. She ran her fingers over his chiseled chest and smooth jaw in awe of the beauty of this man whom she knew was the other half of her soul. Her hands soon found their way from his face to his soft, unruly raven curls. ‘Gods he is perfect,’ she thought to herself as she pressed a tender loving kiss to his plump lips. To her surprise, she did not feel any air leave his lips or nose when she kissed him. Therefore, she kissed his mouth again, a little more forcefully, and still, he did not open his eyes she began to worry. She started to alarm when she noticed that his chest was not rising and falling as it should have been, so she started to shake him and softy call, “Jon... Jon... My love, are you alright?" 

 

When he still did not draw a breath or open his eye she began to panic, forcibly shaking him while she called, "Jon...  Jon... Wake-up... Please my Love... Jon, wake-up!" 

 

All of the sudden, his eyes sprung open and he shot up to a sitting position, gasping for air. He took deep, labored, uneven breaths as if he could not get enough air into his lungs... it was almost as if he had returned from the dead. She observed that his brows were knitted in confusion, but she did not care as she urgently pulled him into her arms, resting her head on his chest and murmured, "It is ok, Jon. It is ok!I am here, my love.” 

 

She still felt him drawing long forceful breaths; the breaths were so deep her head she felt as if her brains were being rattled inside her head. When she pulled away from the embrace, she noticed his eyes were wide open and staring at her.

 

"Daenerys! You are okay!” He choked out though his uneven breaths.  She was confused, but before she could respond, he was pulling her back to his chest and holding her tightly in place as he pressed tender kisses to her forehead.

 

She was bewildered and concerned... After a while, she pulled away from his embrace, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Jon... My Love, are you alright?” 

 

He still panted but smiled and breathed out, "Aye, Dany. I am fine.  He then placed a reassuring kiss on her lips.

 

"What happened to you? I tried to wake you when I did not feel or hear you breathe... I thought your heart stopped beating... I thought you were dead,” she said as she looked at him with glassy eyes, then whispered, “I thought I lost you before I even had you.” 

 

He pressed sweet chase kisses to her lips and cheeks repeatedly until he felt her worries slip away and a smile form on her lips. Then he smiled at her and said, "I am fine, Dany. it is nothing really...” 

 

She shook her head and in a stern voice said, “No, Jon! I can tell that something is wrong.” She then placed her hands on his face, looked in his eyes, and softly said, “Please tell me the truth, my love. Please do not shut me out. Tell me what happened.”

 

She saw him take a deep breath, and then he whispered, “I had a nightmare Dany.” 

 

She placed her forehead against his, and asked, "What was it about?" 

 

He took another shaky breath and breathed out, "It was about our past life..." 

 

“Go on,” she encouraged.

 

"Daenerys, I really don't want to talk about it,” he sighed.

 

She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately. When she pulled her lips away from his she murmured, "Please, Jon, don't shut me out. Let me in. Share yours pains with me so I can help you get through it." 

 

"Dany, please.” He said as he held her to his chest, “I do not want to talk about our shit past life. It is over! It is the past! Trust me the less you know about what happened in my dream the better."

 

She was getting frustrated. She pulled herself from his embrace, laid down on the bed, and rolled on her side; she did not want to look at him at him until she calmed down. She heard him sigh as he laid behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. He kissed the top her head then spoke softly into her ear, "Please, listen to me Daenerys. I know I promised you that no secrets will be kept between us. However, this secret. The things I have nightmares about. Those things that happened to us in the shitty past I plan to shut you out from those things forever…"

 

She turned around, looked in him in the eyes and demanded, "Why can't I know, Jon? What happened in that dream of yours that was so bad that you cannot tell me?"

 

Jon exhaled and pinched the bridge if his nose, "Daenerys, please can we discuss something else?”

 

As he said these words, she could see that he was trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She wanted to know what was causing him so much pain. She wanted to help him. Nevertheless, she also felt like she should not push him much further, so she forced a small smile and answered his question, "If that is what you wish."

 

"Aye, it is," he said with a true smile as he pulled her back into his arms.

 

She smiled and lay on his chest looking up into his eyes. She then reached up to move one of his unruly inky curls out of face and said, "You know, you have a pretty face," as tucked the wayward hairs behind his ear.

 

He chuckled, "You know, I always hated it when you called me pretty."

 

She laughed, "I know but it is true you, Jon Snow, are a very pretty man.” She then brought her had away from his face and began to use her fingertips to trace the strong, defined muscles of his chest and abdomen and rambled, “Your scars on your face and chest are gone.Your beautiful raven curls loose around your face and not tied back. Your chin has no beard and it feels so smooth when I kiss you.” She then looked up into his eyes and said, “Jon, I like how you look. Please, do not tie your hair back. I want to see the man you truly are… I am your Queen and you will show me your true beauty"

 

He smiled, kissed the top of her head and said, "As my queen commands.” He then raised an eyebrow and asked, “So no beard?"

 

She giggled and kissed his jaw, "No beard."

 

"Okay, no beard,” he chuckled along with her.

 

After a few minutes of enjoying being in the other’s arms, stealing kisses and loving touches, she felt him slightly tighten their embrace as he said, “Daenerys there is something I would like to discuss with you." 

 

She smiled and started kissing from his chest up to his neck, which made him growl. "What is it, my king?" She asked innocently as she looked at him with wide violet eyes.

 

He laughed of the way she asked. She took this moment to move her one leg over to his waist so that she was straddling him and she began her assault by peppering kisses to his chest and neck.

 

"I want to teach you how to use a sword," he answered as he was growling in the pleasure she was providing.

 

“I think I know how to use your sword, Jon,” she said as she rubbed her core against his member.

 

“Gods woman! I know you know how to work my sword! But I want to teach you how to use a real sword!” He exclaimed as he sat up and tried to move her off his crotch.

 

However, when he said those words she pulled herself away from her desire-filled mission; she was surprised but also very excited. "You want to teach me how to fight with a real sword?" she asked with a beaming grin. 

 

"Aye, I do. Your brother never taught you how to use a sword in order to protect yourself but your husband I will. Dany, I want nothing more than to keep you safe, but there may be times when we separated. I would feel better if you knew how to defend yourself if I am not by your side."

 

She smiled and placed her hands lovingly on his cheeks. "Jon, I have been meaning to ask you, what do you plan on doing with Viserys?” However, before he could answer she asked, “And, why do you suddenly feel it is necessary to train me how to use a sword?" She could he was hiding something in his earlier explanation but she was brought out of her thoughts when he began to answer her questions.

 

"I wanted to use your brother as a way to help you not to be shy… Basically, I wanted to use him as a way to help your draw out the Queen within... But, to my surprise you already are the strong, confident Queen I remembered.” He lovingly cooed. She blushed at his complement and they smiled at each other.

 

“I'm glad that I'm the Queen, whom I'm meant to be.”

 

"I believe that you should be the one who determines your brother's fate...” But, she placed two fingers over his lips, preventing him from finishing his thoughts.

 

"Jon,” she smiled, “I do not care what happens to my mad brother. You can decide his fate.”

 

"Aye, I already have a plan for his fate, but I will not complete it if you do not agree."

 

She raised an eyebrow, looked him in the eye and said, “You plan to kill him, don’t you?'"

 

He nodded nervously, "Aye, but not yet. Does that bother you?" His question made her laugh, to which he appeared to be surprised by her response.

 

"Why should I care if my brother dies? He is mad! He would have sold me to a man who would have raped me repeatedly,” She said passionately, before taking a calming breath and adding with a knowing smirk, “Besides, you are my family. My nephew and my husband.” 

 

He smiled back and kissed her brow, "Aye I am.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him, placed her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. After a few moments broke the silence by asking, "You still haven't told me, why you suddenly feel it necessary to teach me how to swing a sword?" She moved her head off his chest and looked at him waiting for his response.

 

After a few heartbeats of silence, he started talking. "I grew up hearing the stories about Aegon the Conqueror, his sister wives and their dragons. One of his wives was the great warrior Visenya Targaryen who wielded the sword Dark Sister. I think you have the potential to achieve the same greatness… You can be a Warrior Queen just as she was.”

 

She blushed and smiled at him. ‘ _Gods this man is amazing’_ she thought to herself as felt her desire for him building in her core. She wanted him and she did not want to wait until that night. Therefore, she thought she would try to seduce him again...

 

"So,” she started as she settled back into his lap, pressing her core to his, “When will I start to learn how to swing a sword?" She smiled sweetly at him as she used the tips of her fingers to trace the defined muscles of his arms. 

 

"After our wedding . So tomorrow.”

 

"Promise?" She asked in a light tone as she began so ever so slightly rock her hips over his.

 

"Aye, I promise," he answered as he looked into her lust filled eyes

 

She smiled at him and her heart started beating faster. She broke his gaze and began to place sloppy open mouth kisses to the pulse in his neck as she took one hand for his shoulder and placed on his breeches. She began to stroke his growing cock through his breeches and felt the wetness pooling in her core. She removed her other hand from the shoulder and moved it to the strap of her dress. She was about to pull off her nightgown when he caught her hand. She looked to his face and saw the expression of want in his grey eyes and she could tell he was trying hard not to give in to those desires.

 

"You know you want to,” she purred, “I do not understand why stopped me, Jon? We will marry tonight what difference does it make if we make love now or tonight?” 

 

She saw him smile in response and to her surprise; he rolled her onto her back, which made her giggle. He then started to kiss her roughly first on her mouth then her neck. 

 

“Finally, the wolf is asleep and the Dragon is out to play," she moaned as he continued his assault.

 

She felt how he grabbed her breasts through her silk gown. He moved his mouth from her neck to her breast.

 

"That is it my king, claim me… make me yours,” she purred as she felt her arousal beginning to drip down her thighs. 

 

He looked up at her with a knowing smirk as he stopped his kissing and rolled out of the bed. 

 

She was surprised and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just?..” she could see he was trying to keep himself from laughing.

 

"Now you know how it feels when you keep seducing me!” He replied playfully as he placed a chaste kiss on the top of her moon-kissed locks.

 

She turned to face him and raised her on her elbows as he continued.

 

"And it makes a difference. Tonight we will marry and I will make you mine. Now, my queen, I am going to find Illyrio and tell him the good news. I suggest you get dressed. Then go find Doreah so that you can continue with your lessons on how to speak Dothraki. A Khaleesi must know how to command our Khalasar.” 

 

She smiled and nodded then watched him as he grabbed his boots and placed his feet inside of them. She sighed as she got out of the bed and made her way over to him. When she got to him, he already had his shirt donned. 

 

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. He pulled her into his arms, kissed her on her already kiss plumped lips. He then put his forehead to hers and whispered “I'll see you later.”

 

She smiled, and continued to repeatedly his him and until he finally pulled away and left their chambers....

 

* * *

 

 

** _Eddard Stark_ **

 

 

After breaking his fast, Eddard retrieved Ice from his study and went in search of Maester Luwin. Luckily, he quickly found Winterfell’s Maester tending to his youngest son Rickon, who had some scrapes and bruising to his knees and the palms of his hands. "Good Morning, Maester Luwin,” Ned greeted with a smile.  
  


The Maester who was busy examining Rickon’s injuries turned his gaze towards the Lord of the castle and said, “Good Morning, Lord Stark.”

 

Ned then turned his attention to his youngest son and smiled as he sat down on the bed next to him. “Good Morning, Rickon. Care to tell me what happened my young soldier.”   
  


The young boy adverted his eyes from his Lord Father’s and sheepishly replied, “I fell down the steps leading to the training yard.”  
  


Ned tried to stifle chuckles as he ruffled his young son’s shaggy locks, and said, “Slow down a little next time my young pup, okay?”  
  


“Aye, Father.”  
  


The then turned to the Maester and asked, "How long until my littlest guard is recovered, Maester Lewin?”  
  


The older man had a gentle smile on his face as he answered, "He should recover quickly, My Lord. If he takes it easy, my guess is that he will be fully recovered in a few days.”  
  


“That is wonderful news.” Ned relied with a smile as he ruffled his son’s hair once again. Suddenly he felt something licking his other hand, so he looked down and was surprised his son’s black direwolf, which was already bigger than a normal sized dog. He smiled at the direwolf, scratched behind his ears and asked, "Are you taking care of my boy?”   
  


The direwolf gave him a knowing stare, walked past him and jumped on Rickon’s bed. He circled a few time before he laid down right beside his companion. Ned and the Maester watched as Rickon smiled, snuggled into the black beast’s side and mumbled, "That’s better.” Within a few seconds, the young boy and the direwolf were both softly snoring.

 

Ned attention was broken from the scene before him when he heard the Maester softly ask, “Lord Stark, may I have a word?" 

 

He looked at Maester Luwin and nodded, “Of course, Maester. We can talk while we head to see the blacksmith,” he answered as he stood up from where he was sitting on the side of his son’s bed. The two men quietly walked out of Rickon’s chambers together and Ned silently closed the door behind them. They both were busy walking towards the blacksmith Mikken.  
  


Once they were in the hall of the family wing, the Maester asked quietly, “Lord Stark, I noticed that you have Ice. Is there to be an execution?”

 

Ned chuckled, “No, Maester. I am taking Ice to Mikken, to see if he would be able to create two swords from the Valyrian Steel. That way we have one more weapon to use in the Great War to come.”

 

“That is a wise idea, My Lord.” The Maester then looked around to make sure there were no prying ears, before he softly asked, “Have you heard any news about Jon and Lord Robb?” 

 

The question caused Ned to smile as he answered, "Aye, I have.”

 

Maester Luwin raised an eyebrow. “I am guessing, My Lord, by your smile, that their quest has been a success?" 

 

“Aye, it has,” he said quietly with a slight nod of his head as they exited the castle and entered the courtyard. His attention was grabbed by the common folk, servants and household guards, whom were all standing, facing the castle, and staring up into the cloudless blue sky. He looked at Maester Luwin with a look of confusion and noticed that he also seemed puzzled at the commotion in front of them. They continued to walk towards the crowd, not stopping until they saw Jory, who was standing in the middle of the crowd, talking to some of the other common folk.

 

"Jory, what's going on here?" Ned asked with knitted eyebrows.

 

Jory stopped his discussion with the common folk and looked at the two men in front of him, “Lord Stark something strange is in the sky. I did not see it until I left the Great Hall morning, after breaking my fast Look.” Jory said as he pointed to the sky in front of him. Ned and the Maester turned around and looked up to where Jory was pointing they and his jaw dropped; he could not believe what he saw. There in the sky, he was something that he had never seen before; soaring in the sky was some sort of shooting star. However, it was not a normal shooting star, instead of shade of yellow streaking across the sky, this one was massive in size, it appeared to be stationary and was a shade of bright blue with a red ring around it. 

 

"No! It can't be!" He heard someone gasp loudly. His head, as well as the Maester, Jory and many of the other people gathered in the courtyard snapped towards where the voice came from, and searched for the speaker. To his surprise, it was the Dwarf of Casterly Rock. He made his way over to where Lord Tyrion was standing.  
  


As he approached the short man and asked, “Lord Tyrion, do you know what that thing in the sky is?" 

 

The imp nodded in response and all of the common folk gathered around the two men to hear his answer. “I have heard of such a thing and read about it… But… But I never believed I would live to see it!" 

 

Ned looked from the Imp to Jory then to Maester Luwin to see if they understood what the half man was saying, but they all either shook their heads or shrugged their shoulders.

 

Tyrion sighed and exclaimed, “They have returned! After over a century, they have finally returned!" Which just earned more stares of confusion from everyone gathered in the courtyard.

 

"Lord Tyrion, what are you talking about?" The Lord of Winterfell asked

 

However, the dwarf did not answer. He walked around in circles asking questions to himself "Why is it blue? It should be red?”   
  


Ned was getting frustrated. “Lord Tyrion, tell us what you know!”   
  


The dwarf stopped his pacing and looked at them with an expression of utter delight as he answered, “I have read about this in a book pertaining to old Valyria! The meteor or comet in the sky. It is a sign!"  
  


"A sign? A sign of what!” Ned said as he knelt down to look the dwarf in his mismatched eyes.

 

“It is a sign that they have returned… A sign that dragons have returned!" 

All of the common folk around them started to whisper to one another.  
  


The dwarf again looked up at the sky, started pacing and talking to himself once more. “Why is it blue? It should be red but it is blue It doesn’t make sense unless!" Suddenly the half-man’s eyes were wide open.   
  


"Unless what Tyrion?” Ned asked.

 

"An... An Ice Dragon has returned! They have not been seen in thousands of years! Oh the gods are giving us a treat!"   
  


Ned was confused. 'Jon's dragon is a ice dragon?' he thought to himself as his anxiety rose. His gaze turned back to the sky and he studied the meteor. That is when he noticed it was turning blue to red and then back to blue. He did not understand why the comment was changing colors. "Lord Tyrion, why is that thing in the sky changing blue to red and then back to blue?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the comet.

 

The dwarf appeared to be surprised, as he looked stared at the comet. When he noticed it changing, a look of awe spread across his face. “I am not sure, Lord Stark. All I know it is an exciting time to live!” He paused for a moment before he asked, “Lord Stark, would you mind if I go to your Library? Maybe you have some books about old Valyria laying around. If you do, maybe I can find something that describes this thing in the sky.”   
  


Ned looked away from the sky and back towards the dwarf. He saw that the dwarf had an excited smirk on his face. Ned took a deep breath as he recalled there were several books about old Valyria in the library… there were the books that he had found in the tower of Joy nearly eighteen years ago. He debated internally for a few moments and relented, "Aye, you may.”   
  


“Thank you, Lord Stark. I will let you know if I find anything,” Tyrion said with a smiled and then walked away towards the library tower. 

 

After the dwarf left, Ned turned his gaze back to the common folk gathered around; all of whom still watched the dying star in the sky. He looked towards Maester Luwin who raised his eyebrow. Ned knew Maester Luwin did not know that Jon had hatched a dragon, so he nodded his head telling him they should continue to walk. 

 

As they walked to Mikken’s forge, he informed Maester Luwin that Jon had hatched the dragon egg that had once belonged to the man who sired him.

 

"So it is true What lord Tyrion said the dragons have returned and Jon has an ice dragon?" The Maester asked in awe.

 

“I am not sure Maester Luwin. I do not know if it is an ice dragon. I will need to send a raven to Jon.”   
  


The older man sighed, “Lord Stark, I do not understand why did the meteor in the sky is changing colors? Does it mean that Jon's love, Daenerys Targaryen, also hatched her dragons?" 

 

"I am not sure. However, I would not put my hope on that Jojen Reed is a greenseer, and he did not tell me that Daenerys hatched her dragons. He only mentioned that Jon hatched his dragon and named it Sarogon.” Ned sighed as they reach Mikken’s forge, he pushed the door open as he said, “That thing in the sky is a sign. I am just not sure what it means but it something else.” 

 

When they walked into the forge, he saw that Mikken was pounding his hammer on some red-hot steel, forming it into a sword. When the door closed, the blacksmith looked up from his work.

 

"Lord Stark and Maester Luwin what a surprise," Mikken greeted them with a smile as he put down his hammer, wiped his soot covered hands on his apron and began to walk towards the two visitors.

 

"Mikken, it has been long since I've seen you," Ned replied with a smile as he admired the many swords and armor on display. When the smith appeared before him, he firmly shook the man’s hand.

 

"Lord Stark, how may I help you today?" Mikken asked with a smile.

 

"Mikken, I would like to know if you would be able to forge two Valyrian Steel swords for me?”

 

The blacksmith appeared to be taken by surprise. "My Lord I am sorry, I can make you swords, but I do not know how to create Valyrian Steel… The secret of how to construct Valyrian Steel was lost with the doom of Valyria.” 

 

"I do not need you to construct new Valyrian Steel for the swords.I would like to know if you can forge them from this?" Ned asked as he took Ice from it’s scabbard and handed it carefully handed the ancestral Stark family blade to the blacksmith.

 

"Lord Stark,” Mikken said with a smile, “You would like for me to reforge Ice into two new Valyrian Steel swords… one for you and the other for your brother, Benjen."

 

Maester Luwin and Ned both looked at each other confused. "Mikken, how did you know that?" Ned asked.

 

“Your bastard, Jon Snow, told me you would come to me...”

 

Ned smiled as he thought to himself, ‘ _Jon knew I would go with Benjen.’_ He then turned his attention back to the smith, “When did Jon tell you this?"

 

"He told me about a moon ago, when he commissioned me to create that little sword for Arya. I believe he told me your wild wolf daughter would name the sword Needle… To my surprise she did,” the smith said with a chuckle.

 

"Tell me Mikken, what did Jon tell you?"

 

"He asked me if I could reforge Valyrian Steel… However, before I could answer him, he told me he knew that I did not know how.” He paused for a moment, “Then, he told me that if you came to me with this request, I needed to tell you that you should send a raven to King’s Landing... to a bastard called Gendry Waters. I am not sure where he got this information, but he told me that this Gendry Waters is a blacksmith apprentice under the guidance of a Tobho Mott, who one of the last people in Westeros who still knows how to rework Valyrian Steel."

“Thank you, Mikken.” Ned said to the blacksmith. He then turned his gaze to the Maester, “Maester Luwin, we need to send a raven to Gendry Waters.”

 

"I will prepare a message and send a raven straight away, Lord Stark.”

 

He then heard the blacksmith laugh and say, “Lord Stark, you do not honestly believe this young man would just leave King’s Landing? You are going to need to give him something in return.” 

 

Ned nodded. "Aye, Mikken is correct. Maester Luwin, in your message, please tell him if he comes to Winterfell we will pay him handsomely for his work, give him his own quarters and free meals." 

 

"Yes, Lord Stark, I will make sure to include that in my message. Will there be anything else?”   
  


"Aye, I need for you to send a raven to Lord Manderly as well…Tell him he needs to send a ship to King’s Landing, so that Gendry travel to Winterfell by sea, then escort him to Winterfell... Travel by sea will be much faster than travel via the Kingsroad.”

 

The Maester slightly smiled, but before he could respond Willis quickly ran into the forge. "My Lord Stark!" The young boy exclaimed.

 

"What is it Willis?"

 

The boy smiled and gave him a letter. "It’s a letter for you, My Lord! It has the Stark Direwolf seal… It must be from your son!"

 

“Thank you, lad.” Ned said with wide eyes, anxiety forming in the pit of his stomach and his fingers were slightly shaking as he broke the seal on the letter.  
  


 

 

> _Dear Father,_   
> 
> _When you received this letter, you should know that Jon was successful in killing Khal Drogo and is now the Khal of his Khalasar. We are now on our way to meet Daenerys. I have some news to tell you father. Jon has spoken to Lord Manderly and asked him to find a man called Gendry Waters in Kings Landing. Jon told me that you are going to need him in order to reforge Ice in two new Valyrian Steel swords. He told them they could offer Gendry clean chambers in Winterfell. Some coin for his work as a blacksmith for the Stark family. Jon told me, when you receive this letter, Gendry should arrive to you soon._  
> 
> _There is more news father. Jon has hatched his dragon egg and named the grey dragon Sarogon after Aegon the Conqueror and Stark. Father, I am worried about Jon. I feel his anger is betraying him. He brutally killed Khal Drogo and his blood riders. He did not give them honorable deaths. I have decided that will stay with him. I feel that I need to keep my eyes on him and see if I can help him learn to control his emotions. You were right, Father, Jon has changed._ _Let us know how you are dealing the Kings visit._  
> 
> _Love your son,_  
> 
> _Robb Stark, Heir to Winterfell_  
> 
> _True born son of Eddard Stark, Warden of the North_  

 

 

Ned was getting worried about Jon. Jon was different. His past life is starting to change him from the honorable boy that he had raised. What could have been so horrible in his past life that he did not give his opponents an honorable death? 

 

He was pulled from his brooding thoughts by a tug on his cloak. He looked down to see Willis, with a sealed scroll in his hand. "My Lord… this is from a raven that arrived just a few minutes ago." 

 

“Thank you, Willis.” He replied as he took the scroll. When he turned it over to look at the seal, he smiled when he saw it bore the sigil of House Manderly.

 

 

 

> _Lord Stark,_
> 
> _As requested from Robb Stark. The man named Gendry Waters, was picked up from King’s Landing and has just arrived at White Harbor. He will stay here overnight to rest and then we will have him escorted to Winterfell. He will arrive there in a few days._
> 
> _Lord Wyman Manderly,_ _Lord of White Harbor_  

 

Ned could not believe everything was happening so quickly. He looked at Maester Luwin. Which is when he took a deep breath. "There is no need to send ravens to King’s Landing or White Harbor, Gendry Waters is on his way, and should be arriving in Winterfell within a few days. We had best be getting him some clean chambers,” the Maester nodded in confirmation. He then turned his attention to the blacksmith, “Mikken, if you could, please prepare a new work station for Gendry. Please see that the is provided with any tools that he is needed to complete his tasks."

 

"Of course, Lord Stark… But, may I ask how is Gendry already on his way here? I just told you about him?"

 

Ned sighed as he pondered what to say, without giving away too much detail. Therefore, he decided to simply say, “Jon.”

 

The blacksmith acknowledged his response with a nod, then quickly got back to work over the hot flames if the forge.

 

Ned and Maester Luwin turned to leave Winterfell’s forge when Willis spoke, “Lord Stark, may we speak in private?"

 

Ned gave the Maester a knowing look, to which he said, “I will go to the handmaidens and inform them to prepare clean quarters for Gendry, My Lord”

 

“Thank you, Maester Luwin.” Ned said with a nod of his head. He then looked down at Willis “Aye, lad, let’s find somewhere private to speak.”  
  


They left the forge, and Ned led them to the heart tree in the Godswood. Ned sat down on an old log and gestured for Willis to sit next to him. Once they were both seated, Ned put a comforting arm around the boys shoulders, “What is it, lad?”

 

"My Lord… The Queen… She asked me why you declined her offers and I told her what you had told me to say."

 

Even though they were in the Godswood, Ned quickly looked around to make sure that no one was around to overhear the conversation. "And what happen, Willis?" 

 

"The Queen thought I was lying. She said she wanted my head. I was so scared, My Lord… Then the Queens little brother, Lord Tyrion, came in and told her that I was telling the truth."   
  


"Thank you, Willis. I am glad that you are safe… Now you see why I feel it will be safer for you if you are not her, aye?" Ned said with a slight smile.

 

Willis smiled back, "Aye, My Lord, I understand… I am an excited that I do not have to go the Castle Black… If it is okay, I will be on way, My Lord… I must pack for Greywater Watch."

 

"Aye, you may go." Ned said with a true smile.

 

Willis stood up for the log, smiled, said, “Thank you, Lord Stark,” and then quicky ran back towards the keep.

 

Ned chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm as he stood up and made his way back to his study chambers. Just before he turned down the hall that lead to his study; the closer he got to his study, the louder the voices got and he noticed they were the voices of his children.

 

As he turned the corner he heard Arya exclaim, "Father! There you are!” 

 

He looked were her voice came from and was surprised to see not only Arya, but also Sansa and Bran. "My beautiful children how wonderful to see you all.” He greeted them

 

He noticed Bran was about to say something but Sansa cut him off. "Is it true what the common folk are saying? That the dragons have returned?" 

 

The Lord of Winterfell got down on one knee and answered softly, "Aye it’s true." 

 

The three Stark children had looks of joy and excitement on their faces. Suddenly, Arya asked, "Is what mother said true? That the dragons have returned because of Jon?" 

 

He was surprised. He stood up and motioned for them to follow him into his study. Before he responded to her question he made sure the door was closed securely behind them. "Aye, he brought a dragon back to life and named it Sarogon, after Aegon the Conqueror and House Stark.” 

 

Ned could see his children bursting with excitement and could tell they wanted to ask more questions but before they could ask there was a knock on the door. He sighed, walked over and opened the door. Once he opened it he was shocked to see Howland Reed and his two children on the other side.

 

"Howland, what are you all doing here?”  
  


"May we enter in this discussion Lord Stark?" He nodded and the three of them entered. He was about to close the door when he say Maester Luwin and his Lady wife Catelyn approaching.  
  


"Cat, Maester, what brings you both here?" As he asked, he could tell by the looks on their faces that they were both confused as well.  
  


"Lord Reed asked us to come." Catelyn answered with an unsure smile as she and the Maester entered the room.

 

He turned his gaze towards Howland and he nodded in confirmation. "Howland why have you summon all of my family here?”

  


"I wanted to discuss all of you what you saw in the sky," the Crannogman answered evenly. "The meteor in the sky marks as to a rebirth or reawakening of an ancient magic that has been lost since the first long night... It is a sign of Ice and Fire coming together. Something that will help us defeat the true threat beyond the wall.” 

 

Ned look around the room, everyone appeared confused except for Howland and his children. So he asked. "You mean, Jon's dragon?”

 

"Aye, today is a special day Lord Stark. The true king and Queen are getting married this evening, just after sunset.” 

 

Everyone was speechless, until Bran broke the silence, "How do you know this?”

 

"The three-eyed raven told us," Jojen answered calmly.

 

Ned looked at his son, who still appeared to be confused, when suddenly his eyes turned completely white. All of them were speechless. 

 

Bran looked at his father and out came a monotoned voice, "Father its good to see you alive. I'm glad that Jon was able to warn you in time." 

 

Initially, Ned was confused but finally, it made sense to him. "You are the Bran from Jon's future. You are  speaking with us through time!”

 

"Yes, I am.... I don’t have a lot of time... I warged before I sent Jon back and told him where he would find Daenerys. All that you need to know is that Jon and Daenerys are getting married... Ice and Fire are reborn and it has caused an ancient magic to be returned.”

 

Ned looked at his son and said, "Bran what do you mean ancient magic?" 

  


"I don't have time to explain Father. All that you need to know is that you must prepare for the White Walkers! If we lose again then there will be no third chance. Father, do not worry about Aegon. I know he has changed... But he became the king what he is meant to be... he is the prince who was promised and Daenerys is the princess who was promised that is why she could remember only Jon... She remembered her other half. I do not have any time left! Good luck to all of you!" Brans eyes turned back to brown, he fell to the ground and Catelyn and Maester Luwin ran over to him.

 

While the Maester and Catelyn were attending to Bran, Lord Howland walked towards Ned, but a hand on his shoulder and said, "It is time. We must leave for Greywater Watch now.” Ned let out a sigh as his friend looked him in the eyes and continued, “Bran needs to learn how to control his abilities.”

  


"Aye. Promise me, Howland, that you will take care of my son... that you will protect him,” Ned asked with a slight smile. 

 

His friend looked him in the eyes and said, "Aye, I will protect him with my life.” Howland then walked to Bran, knelt down and picked up the ten year old boy in his arms. He saw his wife had tears streaming down her face. She kissed him on the forehead and let go of his hand. Howland looked at him and he nodded as he left the room with Bran cradled in his arms and his children following behind. 

 

Ned then noticed that Bran’s direwolf, Summer, had entered the room. He knelt down, rubbed the top of the wolf’s head, looked into his knowing eyes and said, "Protect my son." Summer licked his hand, looked up at him and then turned around running after Howland and his companion.....

* * *

 

  _ **Robb Stark**_

 

The midday sun was shining brightly as Robb stood on the covered patio of Illyrio’s manse admiring the comet in the cloudless sky change from blue to red and then back to blue. He pulled his gaze away from the anomaly above and directed his concentration towards Jon, who was in the training yard in front of him. He observed as his brother, sparred four on one against Jorah and his three blood riders. The Pentos air was hot and humid, so he watched as Jon took off his shirt and poured a skin if water over his head during a break in the sparring match. They have been sparing for well over an hour and Jon kept defeating any opponent that he faced.   
  


Robb’s attention was pulled from the training yard below when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. As he turned around to where the footsteps were coming from he saw Daenerys and Doreah making their way onto the balcony. He noticed that they were smiling and laughing quietly with each other. Daenerys realized that they were not alone, and when she met his gaze she him a welcoming smile. He returned her smile, and then noticed that Doreah was giving him a lingering shy smile. He felt himself begin to blush and he adverted his gaze back to his soon to be good sister.   
  


Daenerys then turned to Doreah, smiled and kindly said as she took both her hand in her own, “Thank you for the Dothraki language lesson Doreah, you may leave us.”  
  


Doreah slightly bowed her head and replied, “If you need anything, Khaleesi, just let me know.”   
  


“I will let you know if I need anything.”

 

Robb watched as Doreah left the balcony, not missing how she turned her head, eyes meeting his and smiled as she walked away; he could not help the blush that again creeped up his neck as he smirked back at her, then quickly turned his gaze back towards the training yard below.

 

After Doreah took her leave, Daenerys walked to the railing of the porch and stood beside him and said, “You must be Robb Stark, Jon's older brother.”  

 

He was surprised that she called him a brother to Jon and not cousin. He turned to face her and confirmed her assessment, “Aye, I am.”

 

“Well, it is an honor to meet you, Lord Robb,” she said with a smile.

 

Robb chuckled and said, “Please, Daenerys, just call me Robb. You are Jon's family so that means your part of my family.” He could tell by the look on her face that she was surprised but also happy by these words.

 

"Thank your Robb, that means a lot to me," she said with a beaming smile, which made him smile back in return. As he turned his eyes back to his brother, he heard her gasp and say, “What is that?”

 

He quickly looked where she was pointing and noticed she was staring at the color-changing shooting star. “I am not sure. I have never seen anything seen anything like it before. Have you?

 

“I do not think so…” However, before she could finish telling him her thoughts, their heads snapped towards what sounded like a herd of elephants running in their direction. To his surprised it was Greywind and Ghost, both of whom ran over to him and began jumping and prancing around him. He looked over at her as he ruffed the fur on top of each direwolf’s head and saw she that was surprised to see the direwolf pups. He then noticed that Ghost detected her presence and he went over to sniff her. Once he had acquired her scent, he happily wagged his tail, licking her legs and demanding pets.

 

“Oh, sorry about that Daenerys. That is Jon's direwolf his name is…” However, before he could finish she cut him off.  
  


"Ghost," she said happy as knelt down and gave the fluffy white direwolf the attention he demanded. "I never dreamed that I would get see you as a pup, my sweet boy," she cooed as she scratched behind his ears.   
  


The sight made Robb smile. He then felt his direwolf Greywind, standing next to him, rubbing his head against his hand. He laughed as he knelt down, ruffled the fur on top of the growing wolf’s head and said to him, “Is someone jealous?”  
  


He looked to Daenerys when he heard her say, “I forget Jon told me that all Stark children had Direwolves… If I remember correctly you named your direwolf Greywind?" 

 

He smiled and nodded. At the sound of his name, Greywind trotted over towards her and sniffed her. To his surprise, the wolf quickly started licking her hands, demanding some love and attention from her as well.

 

He was in awe that the wolves had taken to her so quickly and the sight of her interacting with the two direwolf pups made him smile. After a few moments he said, "I see that our wolves have a place for you in our pack.” 

 

“Thank you, Robb. That really means a lot to me,” she said with a beaming smile as she stood up. 

 

Just then, the sounds of steel of swords clashing against each other in the courtyard caused them to whip their heads to where the noise was coming from. As they watched the scene in front of them, he heard her gasp. He turned to look at her and saw that she seem be surprised by the sight of Jon sparring in the training yard in front of them, so he asked, "Daenerys are you alright?"   
  


She looked at him with her eyes open wide in shock as she muttered, "I never knew Jon could fight with two swords. Did he learn how to fight with two swords when he returned to the past?" 

 

Robb’s jaw dropped. He was shocked by what she had just asked. He shook his head as he answered, “No, Jon told me he learned how to fight with two swords in his past life… You never saw him using two swords?"

 

She nodded her head, “No. I only ever saw him using his Valyrian Steel sword. He called it Long Claw. I believe he said it was given to him by the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch after he saved his life from a wight.” 

 

 

He was confused; Jon had told him that Daenerys could only remember him and their son of their past life. However, if she remembered his sword, she would surely have remembered that he could wield two swords at the same time. He was pulled from his thought when she asked him a question.

 

"They cannot hurt him… can they?” 

 

He smiled. He was glad that his sister to be had concern for his brother. “No… I do not think they could hurt him even if they wanted to.” He answered truthfully. “You know, just before we left to come here, to Pentos, he took me, our father, Theon Greyjoy, who is Father’s ward, Winterfell’s Master at Arms and the Head of the Stark Household Guard, all same time… he defeated us all and was not injured at all!” 

 

When he saw the surprise on her face, he started to have concern. He did not understand Daenerys could not remember his brother using two swords in here past life. Therefore, he asked, “Daenerys what is the last thing that you can remember about your past life with Jon?”

 

She appeared to be a bit taken aback by his question, but had a slight smile on her face when she answered, “My last memory of my past life was giving birth to our son, Rhaegar.”   
  


Robb smiled when she mentioned his nephew. He had asked Jon what he looked like but Jon would never tell him. He had always said that he did not want to talk about his dead child, so he thought that maybe she would be willing to provide him an image of the babe. "I am sorry if my next question is too painful to answer but can you remember what your son looked like?”   
  


She appeared surprised by the question but nodded. "Of course I do," she said as she turned her gaze back at Jon. "Why do you ask, Robb?" She asked with a bit of a cold tone in her voice and her body slightly stiffened.

 

“I am sorry. I did not mean for you to think about your son. Jon would never answer when I asked because he said he did not want to talk about his dead child. If it is too painful you do not have to answer…”   
  


He could see that her posture seemed to relax ever so slightly; she took a deep breath and in a softer tone said, “It is fine Robb, I do not mind. What would you like to know about your nephew?” 

 

Robb smiled sadly, as he said, “Ever since I heard that Jon had a son, in his past life, I have wondered what he looked. Like I said, I asked Jon but he would never answer.”   
  


Even though she kept her eyes on Jon sparring in the training yard, he noticed that she had a serene smile on her face as she began to talk. “Rhaegar was a beautiful babe. He looked like a true Targaryen. He had amethyst eyes that twinkled when he smiled and he had little wisps of curly silver hair on his head…” However, before she could say anything further, she gasped and exclaimed, "Why did Jon just punch Bako?"   
  


He tore his gaze from her profile and looked at Jon in the training yard. He noticed that his eyes had look of determination and rage… the same look he had when he faced Drogo. He turned his gaze at her and saw she was confused. "Jon would never punch a man in the face. He is an honorable man…”   
  


Robb felt his eyes open wide as he realized that she did not know that husband to be had changed that he now had a dark side at times. He closed the distance between them. He stopped when stood next to her. He placed both of his hand on the railing, and whispered, “Daenerys has Jon been different towards you? Is he the same Jon Snow you knew in your past life?" 

 

She turned to look him; he could see the confusion in her eyes as she asked, “What do you mean Robb?"

 

He took a deep breath. "Is he the same exact Jon Snow you knew in your past life? Is he the same man who you fell in love with? Is he still the man who could never keep secrets and always put his honor before himself?" 

 

"No he is not ... He has changed... He is keeping a secret from me,” she whispered, her voice laced with concern.

 

Robb raised an eyebrow. “What happened to him Daenerys? What is he keeping from you?"

 

She took a deep breath before she started speaking in a hushed tone. “This morning when I woke up he was still asleep in my arms… I wanted to wake him but to my surprise, I could not feel his breath on my face… His chest was not rising and falling like it should have been… and I did not hear heart beating when I put my ear to his chest… Robb, I thought he had died!” He could see a single tear escaping from her glassy eyes and she quickly wiped it from her cheek before she continue talking. "I tried to wake him… but I could not get him wake up… so I shook him and started screamed out his name… He… He finally opened his eyes, but when he did she shoot up in the bed and took deep breaths… It was like… like as if he had returned from the dead. I… I asked him what happened… At first, he would not tell me anything… Then finally he told me that he had had a nightmare.”  
  


"What was the dream about?" She took a deep breath.  
  


“All he would tell me was that it was about our past life. He would not tell me anything about it though… He told me he would keep the secrets of his nightmares to himself and that he would never share them with me. Robb, he had tears in his eyes. He was scared. He was terrified at whatever he saw in his dreams and he would not share the pain with me. He would not let me in.”   
  


They both looked at Jon and saw that he was now sparring against Jorah.  
  


"Something devastating happened to him Daenerys and he is keeping it from us.”  
  


She looked at him. “Robb, of course something devastating happened to him. His wife and his child died right in front of him.”

 

“Aye, that is true. However, that cannot be the reason for this change. Something else must have happened after you died. I still do not understand, why was he so brutal towards Drogo? He is hiding something from us Daenerys. Something that he does not want us to find out. Your death and Rhaegar’s death would not be enough to kill the Stark side inside of him and let the Targaryen side take over.”  
  


She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Robb? You are not saying that you believe he will become like the mad king.  like the man my father, his grandfather was, are you?" 

 

He sighed. "No, Daenerys. I do not believe that he will ever become the mad king. I am just saying that something dark inside of him awoke in your past life. Something so horrific that pushed him to learn how to use two swords. My guess at the reason why you can't remember what the triggering event was is because by the time it occurred you had already been murdered by the Night King."  

 

"That make sense,” she said as she nodded her head. She took a deep breath and then quirked an eyebrow and said, “You told me he was brutal towards Drogo and his blood riders. Care to share what he did exactly?"   
  


Robb took a hesitant breath before he quietly answered her question. "He placed one of his swords through a blood riders head and he slicked off a leg of another. He cut off one of Drogo’s arms and the proceeded to behead him. Daenerys, he did not give Drogo or any of his blood riders an honorable death. I did not recognize him during the fight. He appeared to have no control over himself. It was like he was possessed by his rage.”   
  


He saw how shocked she was by his answer. She then asked in a shaky voice, "What could have provoked him to fight like that?" 

 

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "You, Daenerys. Drogo told Jon what he would do to you once he killed him." She nodded in response and he continued voicing his thoughts. "Something horrific must have happened to you after you died. I do not know what it was but we need to find out. We have to find out before we lose the honorable Jon what we knew forever."   
  


She nodded, "I agree, Robb… I will try and find out."

 

They went back to watching Jon spar with the other men. He seemed to have calmed a little, but his sparing partners were still not providing him with a challenge. After several more minutes, the men finally stopped training. They were drinking water and Jon appeared to be thanking them as they were putting their training swords away.

 

Robb then started looked to Daenerys and said in a kind tone, "I am sorry by the way."

 

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh… about what? I can think if nothing that you need to apologize for."

 

"I am sorry that Viserys was such a horrible brother. I am sorry that you had to live in exile all these years while he used you to get what he desired. I am sorry that you did not know what it was like to have a family that loved you and would have done anything to protect you."

 

"You have nothing to apologize for… None of the past is your fault. I do wish that I could have met my oldest brother, Jon’s sire, Rhaegar. It would have been nice to know what a brother’s love truly is,” she said with a wishful smile.  
  


"Well, after today you will have a new brother by your side to help watch over you and keep you safe as well as two others, back in Winterfell. All of who will show you what it truly means to have a brother," he vowed with a kind smile.   
  


"Thank you, Robb... brother," she said as her eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

 

He smiled back, gave her into a friendly embrace, and said, "Welcome to the pack of wolves, my dear sister."

 

"I'm glad to be part of a real family," she laughed.

 

"Jon, told me that you will give yourself away for tonight?" He said as he pulled from their embrace.

 

He noticed that she blushed as she looked over towards where his brother was standing and answered. "Yes I will. I have no family her to give me to him. Also, no one is giving me to him. I am giving myself to him because this is what I want not because I am being told that I have to marry him."

 

 

He noticed the way she looked at his brother. "You truly love him, don't you?" He asked with a smile.

 

"Am I that obvious," she snorted as the blush again began to spread across her neck and cheeks.

 

"You both are,” he answered with a smirk. “I know now finally who got him out of his shell."

 

"What do you mean?" she asked with knitted eyebrows.  
  


"You where the one who taught Jon to think more of himself as more than the one stain on Lord Eddard Stark’s honor. You were the one who showed him whom he truly is and how it felt to be loved unconditionally… Before he came from his past life, he was always brooding and hiding in the shadows. He thought that he was nothing more than an unintended bastard. However, know he thinks himself as a king, and that is because of you." She looked away from him and towards Jon with a smile on her face.He then added, "You truly are meant for each other, Daenerys. I could not ask for a better wife for my brother and sister for myself."

 

“Thank you, brother,” she said with a smile, which grew wider as Jon walking towards them.

 

"I see you met my brother, Robb  and I am glad to see the both of you getting along.” He called as he approached where they were standing with a beaming smile stretching across his face. 

 

“Yes, my love, he was just welcoming me to the family.”   
  


"Aye, brother. I just was informing her that she is now part of the pack," Robb said as he returned his brother’s smile.  
  


"Aye, she is,” Jon easily agreed, and then sighed, "I would love to stay and talk, but I am covered in dirt and sweat. I am going to have the Handmaidens draw me a bath."

 

“Aye, brother, you do had better go bathe, unless you want to get married smelling like a pile of pig shit.” Which made all three chuckle.

 

After the laughter subsided, Jon said, “Aye, I have better go get ready. I will see you both later tonight.” He then embraced his brother and pressed a chaste kiss his bride’s forehead before he walked away.

 

"My dear good-sister, I have best begin getting ready as well."

 

She looked at him and nodded, “Yes, I also need to seek out Doreah to have her help me prepare for the ceremony.”

 

"Well then, Daenerys, I will see you tonight for your wedding." He gave her a smile, and then left her standing on the patio, staring up towards the color-changing comet as walked towards his chambers...

* * *

 

  _ **Arya Stark**_

 

The great color-changing comet could still clearly be seen overhead as sun began to sink lower in the sky over Winterfell. Arya was busy sparing against a training dummy with the sword that her brother, Jon, had commissioned for her as Sansa sat on a nearby crate and watched. To Arya's surprise, she and her sister has gotten a lot closer over the moon turn, since they learned the truth about Jon’s heritage and his past life. 

 

"I am sad," Arya sighed as she poked at the dummy with her ‘Needle.'  
  


"Why is that?" Sansa asked as she lazily stoked Lady's soft grey and white fur.  
  


"Because, all of our brothers are gone! I especially miss Jon and Robb. I miss watching them sparing together in the training yard. I miss hearing their laughter. I even miss Jon ruffling my hair!" The wild wolf exclaimed as she poked another hole in the training dummy. 

 

She stopped hitting the dummy, looked at her sister, and said, “At least we still have Rickon.” 

 

She heard her sister sigh. “Yes, that is true Arya, but he is so young. I miss talking to Robb and Bran and even Jon.” 

 

Her head snapped to her meet her redheaded sister’s gaze. “You feel guilt over how you treated Jon for all those years, don’t you?” Sansa nodded.

 

She went over and sat down on the crates next to her sister. When she did, Lady took off towards the Godswood. Sansa took a deep breath before she started to talk, “Arya, I feel extremely guilty. I am horrified over my actions. I have always been horrible to him… I want to. No, I need to tell him that I am truly sorry for the way I treated him his whole life… Do you think that he will find it in his heart forgive me?”   
  


Arya smiled at her sister. "He will… I know that he will. He will probably tell you that there is nothing at all to forgive. You might have treated him poorly, as mother did, but he still sees you as family. He sees you as one of his two little sisters.”   
  


Her statement made a small smile appear on Sansa’s lips. She was silent for a few moments before she asked, "What do you think she's like?"

 

Arya raised her eyebrow and asked, “Who?"  
  


“Jon’s aunt… uh, wife… Daenerys Targaryen."   
  


Sansa’s question made her think. She wanted her future good sister to be like one of the historical dragon-riding Targaryen’s she loved reading about in the old dusty history books in library. She hoped that she was like Visenya Targaryen, one of Aegon the Conqueror’s sister-wives or even the Dornish warrior Queen Nymeria. Once she decided on her answer, she spoke in a wishful tone, "I hope she's like Visenya Targaryen a Queen who is also a sword wielding warrior with a dragon at her back!”  
  


Her answer made Sansa laugh. "I would expect nothing less from you, little sister!” She snorted between chuckles as she looked up to the sky at the comet as it changed from blue and red.  
  


Arya looked at the meteor or shooting star in the sky. “Father’s friend, Lord Howland Reed said the meteor or shooting star in the sky is a sign of an ancient and powerful mysterious magic returning to Westeros. That it is a sign of Ice and Fire are coming together and merging as one. That it will mark that the true King and Queen coming together to face off against the true threat beyond the wall... The Prince and Princess who was promised whom bring the dawn.” She put her hand on Sansa’s shoulder to so that she faced her and once she had her attention said, “Father told me that Jon would play a big part in the game of thrones. That he is the King the seven kingdoms needs in order to survive the Long Night.”  
  


"Do you believe what Lord Tyrion said?" Sansa asked quietly.

 

Arya was confused. “Do I think the imp is right about what?”

 

Sansa smiled, “Do you think he is right about the comet that Jon has given birth to an Ice Dragon?”

 

Arya smiled and looked at the white direwolf neckless that Jon had whittled for her. "I don't know Sansa ... Did you ask father?” 

 

Sansa looked back to the comet in the sky as she answered, “I did and he told me that he does not know. He said that he would send a raven to Jon and ask him if the rumors are true.” 

 

After a few moments of staring at the massive ball of blue and red in the sky together in silence, Arya took a deep breath, made her way back over to the training dummy. She adjusted her grip on ‘Needle’ started to again practice her swordplay as her sister observed. 

 

After a few minutes their heads both whipped around when they heard a smug, high pitched voice say, “I finally found where you have been hiding all evening, Lady Sansa.” 

 

"My prince," Sansa answered as she stood and gave a perfect curtsy. Although her sister had a stoic facade, Arya could tell that she was scared and nervous. Arya decided to stay hidden in the shadows, behind the training dummy.

 

Prince Joffrey had a confidant smirk on his face as he looked at Sansa with hungry eyes. He strolled over to where her sister was sitting to and said, "My mother told me, the reason your father declined the generous offer from my father, the King, of our betrothal is because you did not wish to marry me... That your father promised you he would never force you into a marriage you did not want or desire.”   
  


She heard as Sansa gulped just before she looked away from the prince and meekly replied. "Your mother is correct. My Father said he would not force me to marry And that when or if I decide to marry, that I be able choose my husband.” 

 

The Prince still had a smirk on his face, but Arya could tell that it was forced. “So tell me, Lady Sansa, why it is you told your father, that you do not wish to marry me?”   
  


She could tell that Sansa was getting uncomfortable, and her voice quivered ever so slightly and she looked down at her hands as she spoke, “I.. I feel that I… That I am not fit to be your queen, my Prince.”   
  


Joffrey smiled as he closed the distance between himself and her sister. He then reached up and grabbed her breast. “I am the crown prince of Westeros it is my right to have whatever it is that I wish or desire. That I can take whatever it is that I wish or desire and make it mine and I shall have you as my queen.”   
  


From her position behind the training dummy, she saw Sansa was helpless while he squeezed her one of her breasts and attempted to rip the top of her dress off. When she heard her sister holler for him to stop, she felt her wolf blood boiling. She dropped Needle, ran over to where they were standing and slapped the prince hand off his sister's breast and screamed, “She does not want to marry your... your mad Lannister boy… Now leave us before I scream from my Father!” 

 

She saw the Prince’s face had turned the same shade of red as a leaf from a Weirwood Tree. “How dare you lay hands on me… you… you little wolf peasant! I am the CROWN PRINCE of Westeros I will be KING… And I will have your head on a spike," he roared as he unsheathed his sword.  
  


Arya quickly ran back to where she had dropped her sword. Once she had her ‘Needle’ in hand, she gritted through her teeth, “You are no prince! You are nothing more than a bastard! A bastard born of incest between your mother and her brother, Ser Jaime!”

 

“How dare call me a bastard! I am not a bastard! I am the CROWN PRINCE! I will take your head for your false claims against me… you… you stupid, northern fool!" Joffrey screeched.

 

Arya smiled smugly and said, “You are wrong… And soon it will be your head on a spike!”

  
"Is that a threat of rebellion or threat on my family’s throne, little wolf girl?” He asked as raised his eyebrows. 

 

She held her tongue, willing herself not to give anything else away about what Jon had told their Father happened in his last life. So, she took a deep breath and said, “It is a threat! However, the threat is only against you… It is not a threat against the crown…If you dare even try and touch my sister again, I will cut your head off and put it on a spike myself!" 

 

Her words sent Joffrey into a fit of laughter. When he finally composed himself he said, “Alright, you peasant, I would like to see you try!” He then walked over to where Sansa was standing from in fear, and proceeded to rip the top of her dress, exposing both of her breasts. He then grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze violently squeeze them. Just as she was about to scream, he forced his mouth over hers and began to kiss her roughly. Sansa was able to pull away and she slapped him across the face.  
  


Joffrey appeared to be shocked. He slowly touched his face where Sansa had slapped him. He then took a few deep breaths before he squeaked out, “How dare slap me in the face! I am the crown prince! I will have your heads!" 

 

When he tried to grab Sansa again, Arya ran at him with Needle raised. She brought down her sword and grazed the side of his face, causing a small cut to his cheek. She smiled in satisfaction when she saw a few drops of blood seeping out of the small cut. "I warned you! Leave my sister alone!" She howled.

 

Arya then when over to her sister, took her by the arm and said, “Let’s get away from here Sansa.” Sansa nodded as she pulled up the front of her dress and they began to walk away from the training yard, leaving an angry Prince behind them.   
  


However, as they were walking away Prince Joffrey drew his sword and ran towards the girls. He was about to bring his sword down on the sisters but was stopped when direwolf jumped up from the shadows and clamped down on his sword arm. 

 

He dropped his sword as he screamed, “Get your filthy dog off me!"   
  


The sisters turned around to see the Prince squirming and hitting Nymeria as she growled and had her jaws firmly attached to his sword arm. Arya began to panic. “Nymeria!” she called, “To me!" 

 

At her request, Nymeria quickly released his arm and ran towards her side, still growling and ready to defend her and Sansa at a moment’s notice. When they looked at Joffrey, they saw that the sleeve of his shirt had been torn to shreds and was full of blood. They also noticed that he had tears streaming down his face his angry purple face.

 

"You will regret what you did to me, you Stark dogs!" He screamed at the sisters as he tried to dry the tears from his face before he ran away from the training yard.   
  


Arya and Sansa looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces, but before either sister could say anything, they heard a voice behind them. "You do not want my sister as your enemy, my ladies," the Dwarf of Casterly Rock stated calmly as he waddled towards them.  
  


"I'm no lady," Arya retorted flatly.

 

Her word made the dwarf smile. “Of course you are not a lady, you are a wolf… a brave wolf at that. You protected your pack.” 

 

"You saw what your nephew did to Sansa?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Tyrion nodded sadly, exhaled and stated, "I did... He tried to force himself on your sister and you protected her. Not only did you save your sister, you also saved Joffrey from preventing a horrendous, unforgivable, vile act.” He then gave Arya a small but reassuring smile, “You did just what a sibling is supposed to do.” 

 

After a few moments, he raised his eyebrow and asked, "Where did you hear that Joffrey was not the son of King Robert, but a bastard sired by my brother, Jaime?"   
  


The two Stark girls were frozen in place. Arya felt anxiety bubbling in her stomach and willed the bile not to rise as she whispered, "You know that he is a bastard... born of the incestuous relationship between your brother and sister?"   
  


The imp shook his head as he slowly answered her question. "No I did not... but I would sure like to know how you know you came to the conclusion.” 

 

Before Arya said anything, Sansa put a hand across her mouth, as she answered in an innocent tone, "We cannot say anything, my lord. My... my sister was just upset and made the story up to draw your nephew’s attention away from me.” She could tell Tyrion did not buy the story as he looked at the both of them in disbelief.

 

"I can see that you're lying, Lady Sansa. Your facial expressions betray you."

  
However, before either of them could answer, they heard their Father call, "Sansa, Arya… Why is the prince hand full of blood?" as he was quickly walking towards them. Once he reached them, his eyes opened wide at the site of Sansa’s torn dress. “Dear gods, what happened?” He demanded as he pulled them both into a comforting embrace.

 

Sansa began to cry into their Father’s shoulder, and Arya took a deep breath to prepare herself to tell him what had happened. However, before she could answer Tyrion made his presence known.

 

"Lord Stark... You daughters did nothing wrong… It was my nephew's fault. He tried to force his way onto Lady Sansa, which is when Arya protected her. She cut the boy’s face with her sword as way to warn him to back away… Then, when they started to walk away, the prince tried to strike them from behind with his sword, but luckily that Direwolf bit his arm, causing him to drop his sword before he could strike your daughters.”

 

Her Father’s eyes were open wide as Tyrion recounted the events that had occurred. He took a deep breath, knelt down, looked at Sansa in the eyes, and asked as calmly as he could, “Did he hurt you?"

 

She could not find her voice and simply shook her head as she wiped away her tears that continued to fall.

 

"Thank the gods," he signed. He then turned his gaze towards Arya and asked, "Are you hurt?"

 

She also shook her head no in response.

 

Next, she saw her Father looking at the dwarf. “I know your sister will be furious. She will blame my daughters and she will want them and the Direwolf to be punished… Will you help me clear up this unfortunate event up when the time comes? Will you tell them the truth; that Arya and the Direwolf were protecting Sansa and prevented the Prince from committing a horrendous crime?” 

 

The dwarf nodded and smiled with sad eyes. "Lord Stark, I would like nothing more to put my nephew in his place. As far as I am concerned Arya and the wolf saved my nephew from a crime that is punishable by death.”

 

“Thank you, Lord Tyrion.” He then turned back to his daughters and said, “Come girls. You should both clean up before supper in the Great Hall. I will ask your handmaidens to draw you each a bath.”

 

However, before they could leave Tyrion began to speak once again, "Lord Stark your daughters told Joffrey that he was a bastard when he threatened to put their heads on spikes... But, not only did they call him a bastard, they said that he was an incestuous bastard sired by my brother, Ser Jaime. Do you know where they may have heard this information?"

 

Their Father shot them a quick look of irritation before he took a death breath and turned around. "Aye, we heard rumors that Jon Arryn was investigating if the royal children. He had heard whispers that they were in fact not sired by the King, and possibly that they were sired by you brother. However, before he was able to complete his investigation he poisoned. Don't you think it’s a little suspicious ... That a person who was investigating something so damning was poisoned before just before he was able to uncover the truth?"

 

Arya looked at Lord Tyrion who appeared to be surprised by what her Father had just confirmed. "Yes, if those rumors are in fact true, that does make Jon Arryn’s death quite suspicious… but, do you have any proof or leads that what you heard is true?"

 

That is when Arya remembered that in Jon's previous life, Bran had been pushed from one of the windows of the old broken tower after witnessing Cersei and Jaime coupling... Therefore, she took a chance. "I went to the tower this morning when I was hiding from the Septa… and heard voices... Not talking voices but moaning voices… And I heard weird wet slapping sounds as well. After the disturbing noises and slapping sounds stopped, I heard the queen's voice and your brother's voice… They talked about the Fat King and how she hated him and they talked about how much they loved each other.”

 

The dwarf swallowed, "Which tower was this?"

 

She pointed to the old broken tower, the one Jon had told Father not to let Bran climb while the Lannister’s were in Winterfell because that was where Ser Jaime had pushed him out of the window. 

 

The dwarf smiled at them. "Thank you for pointing that out to me." The dwarf then looked at their father. "Lord Stark do you mind if we keep this theory or secret to ourselves. There's no telling what my sister would do to you if she hears this information and I would hate for my Wall traveling companion to perish before we even get time to know each other."

 

She looked at her Father and noticed he had slim smile on his face as he answered. "Aye, we will keep this a secret, Lord Tyrion."

 

The dwarf nodded and turned to leave. However, before he left, he quickly spun and said, "Lord Stark, I understand why you did not except the betrothal between Sansa and Joffrey but, I would like to know the real reason as to why you did not except the position of Hand of the King?"

 

Her Father smiled a true smile. "I like you lord Tyrion but I have already informed you. Something is going on beyond the wall and I must investigate."

 

"Well then,” the dwarf said with one raised eyebrow, “I guess that will find my answer from you when we travel together to and from the wall."

 

Before their Father could reply, the Hound walked over towards them. "Lord Stark!” he called in a gruff tone, “The King demands to see you and your daughters in the Great Hall for an audience straight away." 

 

Her heart started to beat faster and faster as her, she looked up to her father for comfort but noticed he was looking at Lord Tyrion with knitted eyebrows but did not say anything.

 

She was surprised when the Dwarf smile and said, “Lead the way, Lord Stark. I am right behind you. We best not keep my dear sister waiting." Her Father smiled and led them all towards the Great Hall...

* * *

 

  ** _Eddard Stark_**

 

 

It was late evening at Winterfell. The sun had set and the only lights in the sky were the blue and red tones being emitted by the massive comet over head. Lord Stark was being escorted to the Great Hall by The Hound with Lord Tyrion, and his daughters Sansa and Arya following closely behind. When they reached their destination, The Hound easily pushed the heavy wooden door open, and inside, seated around the numerous wooden tables, he saw many the great and noble northern lords and ladies, all of whom had traveled to Winterfell to pay homage to King Robert. He quickly scanned the room and recognized the faces of Lord Manderly, Lord Glover, Lord Karstark, Lord Umber, Lady Mormont and Lord Bolton all of whom had looks of confusion and uneasiness written on their faces. Eddard did his best to keep his face calm and relaxed, but under his stoic facade his wolf blood was boiling as he saw the bastard Prince Joffrey stood at the front of the room, next to his mother, Queen Cersei, who was sitting in the chair reserved of Lady of Winterfell. Next to the Queen sat the man he once considered to he a brother, King Robert, who was in his chair, the chair belonging to the Lord of Winterfell.

 

Once they stopped in front of the King he took a deep calming breath. He was unsure what he would say or what he would do… Robert was once his best friend… He had battled in two wars with the man and at that time he would have died for the man… This is a man that he was partially responsible for putting his nephew’s throne He. thought that Robert would have been a good king… But he was wrong… Now looking at the man all he felt was shame and disgust… Robert was no longer the boy he grew up with in the Eyrie… He was nothing to him… All he saw was a fat whore of a man who only cared about his own pleasures… Ned was pulled from his thoughts when her heard Cersei’s shrill voice.

 

“Lord Stark! We must discuss the punishment that your daughters will receive after what they did to my son, Joffrey, The Crown Prince of Westeros!” Cersei screamed out loud as she held the prince's arm.

 

"Aye, we must!" Ned answered trying to keep his tone even and his anger at bay. He wanted to know what that little shit had to say and then see his face as he was called out in his lies. He noticed that the king took a deep breath, and looked over towards his alleged son, Joffrey. 

 

"Tell us what happened boy!" Robert roared. 

 

Joffrey was about to say something but Cersei cut him off. "These two Stark heathens cut the Crown Prince's beautiful face and one of their Direwolves mangled his arm for no reason and tried to kill him!" 

 

Arya and Sansa started to protest.

 

"That's not what happened!" Arya screamed as she was held back by her father.

 

"He's lying to you!" Sansa exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she held up her torn dress. 

 

The Queen was about to say something but Joffrey cut her off. "You commanded your mutt kill me, but I was able to fight it off!” Joffrey gritted through his teeth as he pointed at Arya. 

 

Ned was about to protest what the Prince had said but the Queen started talking before he got the chance.

 

"I think we should kill the beast for what it did to my beloved son, the Crown Prince! Wolves are wild animals and should not be kept as pets!” Cersei seethed.  

 

The King took a deep breath and looked at Ned as he tried to take control of the situation. He then forcefully said, “Ned, I need for you to tell me what you know…  What do your girls say happened in the training yard?”

 

"Your Grace, Your son… attempted to force his way onto my daughter, Sansa… He ripped her dress and he TRIED TO RAPE HER!” the Quiet Wolf Howled. As he said these words he heard all of the Northern Lords and Ladies in the room gasp. 

 

"He dare try to rape a daughter of the North!" Lord Karstark hollered.

 

"This is an outrage!" another Northern Lord exclaimed. 

 

The King looked at Sansa and then his face turned the same color as the Dornish Red he loved to drink. He got up from the table and grabbed Joffrey by the tunic and seethed, "You tried to rape the girl!" 

 

He saw all the color drained from the little bastard’s face as he gulped. When he found his voice he screamed, “They are lying, Father… I never touched her!!!” 

 

Which is when finally Tyrion stepped in and made his presence know. “Your Grace, Lord Stark is speaking the truth. I was outside, drinking my wine in peace when I heard a commotion. When I got to the training yard I saw Joffrey touching her breasts in a way that young Lady Sansa did not welcome as she tried to push him away. When she finally broke free, little Arya came over to defend her sister, the Prince threatened to have their heads on spikes and then she warned him that his head on a spike if he did not leave them. The Prince did not listen and again continued to force himself on the Lady, ripping the front of her dress in the process!" He heard the dwarf taking a deep breath. “I saw Joffrey tare Lady Sansa’s gown, exposing her breasts as he continued to force himself onto her. She wanted to scream but you covered her mouth with yours! When she was finally able to break free and she slapped you across the face. You again threatened them and told them you would put their heads on spikes. I saw everything with my own eyes," the dwarf of Casterly Rock stated. 

 

Ned observed as the King’s face became even more red with rage as he eyed his son and they heard the Lords of the North shouting in anger.

 

The King the roared with rage, “SILENCE!!!!” Once the room quieted, he said in a voice still laced with anger, “Lord Tyrion, tell me what happened next!" 

 

"Your Grace, young Arya cut his face with her little sword, in defense, when he grabbed his sword. After the prince placed his hand on his cut the two Stark girls attempted to leave, which is when the prince drew his sword again. As the girls were walking away he attempted to strike Lady Arya from behind…” As the Imp said these words Ned could hear the gasps of everyone gathered in the Great Hall. Tyrion paused for a moment, letting the room quiet down before he continued, "When the prince was about to strike Lady Arya, the direwolf came from the shadows and bit his arm… The wolf was protecting her companion, and prevented Prince Joffrey from committing a heinous crime… The wolf prevented the Prince from killing the young Stark girls.” 

 

The King appeared to furious as looked at Joffrey. The Northern Lords were all yelling in outrage.

 

"This is unacceptable! He tried to rape Lady Sansa!" Ned heard Lord Manderly scream.

 

"He must be punished for his actions!" another Northern Lord demanded.

 

"He also tried to butcher lady Arya!” He heard Lord Glover exclaim.

 

The king looked at his son in displeasure, his face was so red Ned thought that his blood must be boiling. He was actually surprised when the King slapped his son across the face. As the King did this he saw the fury in the Queen’s face.

 

"You tried to rape the Warden of the North’s daughter and then tried murder his other daughter… and then blame a direwolf for protecting it’s master! You bastard!" The King roared in anger as he saw the prince gulp. “You get down there and apologize to Lady Sansa and Lady Arya… now! And mean it!” The prince was shocked but nodded he walked down the stairs and heard the northern lords shout at him.

 

"You are a rapist should be punished for your actions against the Starks!”

 

“Take his head!”

 

“Send him to the wall!”

 

“He is no Prince of mine!”

 

The prince walked and stopped in front of his daughters.

 

When Joffrey just stood there quietly the King yelled, “Get on your knees and tell them that you are sorry boy!" 

 

The prince slowly got down on his knees, with fear in his eyes as he gritted out, “I am sorry Lady Sansa for trying to force my way onto you without your permission.” He looked at Arya. “I am sorry for trying to strike you with my sword, Lady Arya." His daughter’s just glared at him as he stood up and walked back towards the King and Queen.

 

"Is that his punishment? That is unacceptable!" Lord Umber hollered from the side of the room.

 

"He tried to rape Lady Sansa! You killed Rhaegar Targaryen for raping Lady Lyanna Stark! And you only making your son apologize… If it was not for Lady Arya and the wolf he could have been successful! That punishment is unacceptable!" Lord Glover exclaimed.

 

“Do not dare mention my beloved Lyanna!" The King roared.

 

"He must be punished by death! His head should be on a spike" Another Northern Lord loudly remarked.

 

Queen Cersei was furious. “I will not let you Northern fools kill my son! He was the only one injured in this situation! I want the head of that wolf! My son, your future King could have been crippled by that beast!” 

 

Heard as the Northern Lords and Ladies responded to the Queen’s statement. Some were laughing and other were voicing their outrage. 

 

"We listen to no Queen who blames a direwolf protecting a child of the North, a Stark, from your rapist, murdering son!” He heard Lady Mormont holler.

 

However his attention was pulled back to the front of the room as King Robert began to speak.

 

"I will not kill my son!" The King responded to the Northern Lords demands for justice.

 

“Then send your son to the Nights Watch for his crimes! His a rapist and a murderer!" He heard the booming voice of Lord Glover yell.

 

"I am your Prince! I will be King! I will not go to the Wall! How dare you even make such a request! I apologized for my actions… That should be enough!” Joffrey exclaimed with a reddened face.

 

"We will never follow a king who murders and rapes little girls… let alone a Stark!" one of the Northern Lord voiced loudly from behind him, which earned a round of  ‘Ayes' from all the gathered Northerners.

 

Ned looked back towards King Robert and watched as he took a deep breath before he shouted in a booming voice, “Joffrey, sit down now! You had better be glad that I am not going to send you to the Wall and that I will not strip your title of the Crown Prince… You are lucky that I am not going to give the Throne to your little brother, Tommen!” Robert then looked at the northern lords, and in a softer tone asked, "My lords, what can I do… what can the Crown do to earn the forgiveness of the North so we can all move on from this unfortunate situation?" 

 

The northerners all whispered amongst themselves for a few moments and then Lord Glover stood and said, "We want the North to be independent from the Seven Kingdoms… We will never follow your son when he becomes King!" 

 

Ned stood in shock as another Northern Lord, Lord Manderly he believed, continued, “We want a Stark to be our king! The North will not follow for a your Baratheon-Lannister spawn rule over us after what he did to our Liege Lord’s daughters!” 

 

Ned observed as fury showed on Queen Cersei’s face and she seethed, "We do not accept this ridiculous request!" 

 

Robert glared at his wife and shot her a damning look before turing his gaze towards him. “Ned, what do you want me to give you… How can I right the wrong of my son… What can I do in order for you to forgive house Baratheon for my son’s actions against House Stark?”

 

The room was silent. Ned could feel all the eyes on him as he took a slow deep breath and answered, “Robert, I used to see you as a brother… We grew up together in the Eryie…I supported you when we went to war against the Targaryen. I supported you during the Greyjoy rebellion… But this… This… What your son tried to do to my daughters is unforgivable. Trying to rape one and murder the other… and then try and blame my daughter’s direwolf ! The Direwold is the sigil of my house, the sigil of House Stark... I will never follow a king like that… A king that only wants for himself and does not look out for the safety of his people… I am sorry for this my friend... but I feel that the only way to right this wrong is to grant the North independence from the Seven Kingdoms… The North Remembers, and when your son becomes king the Northern Lords and Ladies will not follow his rule.” 

 

He noticed that the Prince’s head looked like it was going to burst as he retorted, “I am the prince! I will have all of your heads!” He looked towards the Hound and hollered, “DOG, bring me that rebellious Stark traitor’s head… Bring me all of their heads!” 

 

The Hound just stood there, and laughed. 

 

Robert looked at his son in disbelief as he grabbed his son by the shirt, and screamed in his face, “How dare threaten the Noble Lords and Ladies of the North!" The prince gave his father a look of disbelief and he proceeded to slap him across the face once again.

 

Robert turned his gaze from his son and looked at all of the angry northern lords, many of whom had their hand on the hilts of their swords. Ned saw the man he once consider to be a brother sigh in defeat as he look him in the eye and asked, “Ned, is the Independence of the North what you want in return for my idiot son’s actions?"

 

“Aye, Robert. The independence of the North is the only way to correct the dishonorable actions of your boy.” 

 

"The North knows no King but The King in the North whose name is Stark!" Exclaimed the Lady of Bear Island, “Eddard Stark, the King in the North!”

 

Ned listened as all of the Lords and Ladies respond with cheers of, "The king in the North! The king in the North!”

 

The continued chanting for several minutes until Robert nodded. He then walked back to the table, sat down, turned to his squire and demanded "Bring me parchment, a quill, my stamp and the Maester!” 

 

The squire quickly returned with the items and Maester Lewin followed behind. The King began to write. Ned could see the shocked faces of Prince Joffrey and Queen Cersei as he wrote.

 

When he was finished writing he stood and proclaimed, “I King Robert Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, here by name The North as an independent kingdom and name The Starks the Head of the North and King of the North.” He then stamped the proclamation with his Baratheon seal and handed the parchment to Maester Lewin. "Send ravens to every Lord Paramount in Westeros,  to King’s Landing and the Citadel at Oldtown… Tell them all that there are now six Kingdoms and that Eddard Stark, First of his name is now King in the North!" 

 

Maester Luwin took the parchment, nodded, and silently left the Great Hall. 

 

The King looked at him and sighed, “Well Ned, you are now King in the North… I hope that one day we can rebuild our relationship and friendship after what happened here today.” He then smiled as he said, "What shall your first orders be as King in the North?" 

 

They heard as one of the Northern Lords shouted, "Banish Prince Joffrey from our lands for his actions against our Princesses… And banish Queen Cersei as well for trying to blame a direwolf for the crimes of her son!" 

 

The request was answered with a round of ‘Ayes' as Robert looked toward his and asked "What is your decision King Eddard?"

 

"I Eddard Stark, First of my name and the King in The North banish Joffrey Baratheon and Cersei Lannister from the North, in perpetuity, for their crimes against House Stark. If they ever return to the lands of the North they shall be punished by death!" said Ned. 

 

Robert signed and nodded as he relented, "That sounds reasonable.”  

 

Which is when Ned continued, "With all respect Robert I am king in the North, that is not an offer… It is an order.” His friend looked surprised but nodded, so he continued, “I want Queen Cersei and her children out of the North in first light ... Robert you may stay as long as you wish but I feel it would be best if you leave as well.” 

 

Robert nodded, "I understand, Ned. I will gather all of our belongings and ride for the capital in first light.” 

 

Ned then looked at Cersei and gritted out, "Queen Cersei Lannister and Prince Joffrey Baratheon if you ever try to harm one of my children’s Direwolves or any member of the Stark again you will see not only wrath of House Stark, but you will feel the entire wrath of the North!" 

 

The proclamation was answer with a round of ‘Ayes’ from the Northern Lords and Ladies.

 

He then turned his gaze back to Robert, Cersei and Joffrey said, "I suggest that you all retire for the night… you will begin a long journey at first light as you ride for the capital.” 

 

Robert nodded as he grabbed his wife by the arm and his son by the shirt as they filed out of Winterfell’s Great Hall.  

 

After several rounds of ale and toasts in his honor… The new King in the North, the Great Hall was finally empty except for him. He sat there silently brooding about the events of the evening and the events that will come in the future, when his brother, Benjen entered the room and sat down next to him.

 

"I heard the news… and I cannot believe what I heard,” Benjen stated as he poured them two tankards of Northern Ale and placed them on the table. 

 

He smiled at his brother and embraced him. When they pulled away from the embrace, the each grabbed their ale, took a long sip and sat for several minutes in silence.

 

The silence was broken when Benjen asked, “So… How does it feels to be King in the North?”

 

Ned smiled at his brother, the signed as he answered, “It feels strange... I still cannot believe what happened here tonight.”

 

"Who would have thought that my big brother, the great and honorable Eddard Stark would ever become King in the North…” Benjen mused as he continued to drink is ale.

 

Ned sighed again as he replied in a whisper, “Jon did... He knew something like this would happen. That's why he warned me to keep my eyes on Joffrey Baratheon.” 

 

Benjen raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What do you mean Ned? Did Jon planned this?"

 

"Aye, he did.” Ned smiled, “Benjen, he has changed… He knows how to play the game of thrones and so far he is winning.” 

 

He saw the look of surprise on his brother’s face Benjen. He the asked in a soft tone, “So Jon knew Joffrey would try something… that he would try and harm Sansa and Arya.”

 

Ned nodded, “Aye… Though, I would have never thought Joffrey would try to rape and murder two of my children. I would have killed the boy if I saw it happen.”

 

"Why did Jon… How did Jon know to plan all of this?" Benjen asked in utter disbelief.

 

Ned smiled as he answered, “Jon wanted to find a way for me to be able to grant safe passage to the Wildlings… or as he called them, the Free Folk, south of the Wall. He said that letting them pass through the Wall was the only way to save them from becoming servants to the Night King.

 

“So that is why you wish to go beyond the wall with me… You wish to parlay with the Mance Rayder, the King Beyond the Wall in order to try him to join our side... Jon side… the side of the living?”

 

“Aye,” Ned answered with a smile and a nod, “I am also going in order to see the  threat of the Night King for myself… and I want to be there to protect you against the White Walkers.” 

 

Benjen smiled and refilled their tankards with more Northern ale. He handed his brother one of the mugs and said, "To my big brother… the King in the North.” 

 

Both brothers smile as they drank to the toast. They then begin discussing their plans for the future and planning for their quest beyond the wall...

 

* * *

  _ **Jon Snow**_

 

 

It was just after sunset in Pentos, the air was still quiet warm, but there was a gentle breeze blowing inland from the narrow sea. The dark evening sky was lit by only the full yellow moon and light being cast off of the meteor. Jon stood on the balcony off his chambers, observing the meteor as it repeatedly changed color from red to blue and then back to red. Sarogon landed on his shoulder and screeched at him drawing his attention away from the night sky. He looked at his small grey dragon, smile and scratched the scales on top of his head, earning content purrs from the gorgeous beast. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes and all he could see were the blue eyes that haunted his every dream; the sight gave him cold chills and sent shivers down his spine... 

 

He quickly opened his eyes, took several slow deep breaths, and quietly vowed aloud, "I will not allow it to happen again... I refuse to let that monster take everything that matters to me away once more... I will kill that fucking monster because of what he did!" He clinched his hands into fists in frustration, and took more deep breaths in an attempt to calm his anger. 

Luckily, he was pulled away from the nightmarish thoughts when he was disturbed by a knock on his chamber door. “Your grace it's time,” the calm voice of Ser Jorah called. 

He walked towards the door, but stopped in front of a mirror and observed his reflection. He was wearing a black cotton shirt with a red cloak around his shoulder and black leather breeches. ‘Black has always been my color,’ he mused to himself. On one side of shirt was a small grey Stark direwolf sigil and on the other side was the Targaryen three-headed dragon. He closed his eyes and still, he saw nothing but the neon blue eyes staring back at him. 

 

He heard another, more urgent knock on his door and then the voice of the old knight, “Your Grace, did you hear me? It is time for your wedding.”

 

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror once more. He noticed that his eyes turned from a dark orange to dark blue and then back to his normal Stark grey. He smiled at the mirror knowing it was time.

 

"Aye! Thank you, Ser Jorah. I'll be there in a moment!" Jon called as he began walking to the chamber door. When he opened the chamber door Ser Jorah greeted him. Sarogon screeched at the other man and then flew away down the hall and towards the kitchens.

 

"Follow me, Your Grace." Jon nodded, and followed behind Ser Jorah as he led the way to Illyrio's garden. 

 

As they walked through the garden, Jon looked up towards the evening sky light as the comet cast shadows alternating between red and blue. He could hear the water from the garden’s stream flowing in the distance. Then looked at his surroundings and noticed the mature cypress trees, and many different exotic plants and shrubs with colorful flowers that he had never seen before. He could see that candles had been lit, and they were lighting a path towards were Robb, who was standing under a large Lemon Tree. He looked at his brother and smiled as he closed the distance between them. He slowing closed his eyes and took a calming breath to try and settle is nerves while walking towards his place. When he opened his eyes, they were dark blue and then they quickly turned back to grey. 

 

When Jon reach the Lemon Tree he was embraced by his brother who whispered in his ear, "I still can't believe my broody, shy little brother is getting married," which caused them both to quietly chuckle.

 

"Aye, I cannot believe it either," he replied as turned around and took his place next to Robb.

 

As he looked around the Lemon Tree, he saw Ghost, Greywind, Illyrio, Doreah, Jorah and his three blood riders standing around the tree as witnesses. His gaze was then pulled toward the end of the lighted path when he heard hear footsteps approaching. He felt the air leave his chest as his bride… his wife… his Khaleesi, came into view, slowing making her way down the path towards him. At the sight if her it took every ounce of his restraint to keep his jaw from falling to the ground, he wanted to walk down the path, scoop here up in his arms and skip the ceremony. ‘Gods she is so beautiful’ he thought to himself as he look at her perfect body... She was wearing a light grey silk dress and a Targaryen red cloak, which made her purple eyes shine. He noticed that her long silky silver locks had been pulled back into intricate braids with just a few loose curls framing her porcelain face.

 

When she finally stood next to him, she gave him a knowing smile and he released a breath he did not even know he was holding as he returned her smile. When he smiled at her, he noticed the blush creeping up from her chest to her cheeks. He closed his eyes to say a quick prayer of thanks to his old gods and opened them they were dark blue and turned back to Stark grey. When he met her gaze she appeared to be surprised about something, which made him confused, but neither of say anything. Jon took her hand in his as they both continued to smile at each other.

 

They turned their attention towards Robb when he started to speak, "Who comes before the old gods on this night?" he said with a grin.

 

"Daenerys, of House Targaryen, comes here to be wed,” she answered in a firm, unwavering voice, which made Jon’s smile even wider. “A Trueborn Woman and the Rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. She comes here to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?"

 

He looked directly into her eyes, grey meeting purple. He felt his heartbeat rising as he answered, "Aegon of Houses Stark and Targaryen. The Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and Heir to the Iron Throne, comes here to request her to be by my side."

 

"Who gives you to this man?" Robb asked.

 

“I, Daenerys Targaryen, give myself to be wed to this man,” she stated as the smile never left her face.

 

"Queen Daenerys, will you take this man?"

 

"I will take this man," she stated as happy tears began to well in her eyes.

 

"We will now take a moment, to allow the couple to kneel before the tree in this sacred place, so they can ask the gods to bless their marriage." Robb stated as he tried to keep a smile from spreading across his face.

 

They looked that the other and smiled as knelt down before the Lemon Tree holding hands. Jon closed his eyes and said a quick prayer of thanks that he was able to save Daenerys from her brother and Khal Drogo, and that she remembered him and agreed to again be his wife. When he finished his prayer, he placed a tender kiss to her hand and her eyes again met his.

 

When the prayers were completed, he help her to her feet. Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, he used both hand to cup her cheeks, he pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately as their guests laughed and clapped at the display. Only when he needed air did pulled away and met her eyes with a loving smile.

 

Finally, he broke her gaze, turned to look at his brother, and said, "Thank you Robb."

 

"Of course brother," he said with a grin.

 

Jon turned back to his wife and pulled her in for another kiss, when broke with Illyrio came over to congratulate them, "My king and queen I'm so glad for the both of you!" The fat Magister said with a smile

 

They both smiled at him in return, and Daenerys said, "Thank you, Illyrio"

 

Illyrio then turned his head, clapped his hands and a chest was brought before them by two servants.

 

"What is that Illyrio?" Jon asked?

 

He smiled. “A wedding gift, for the King and Queen,” he said with a smile as he opened the chest. They both gasped at the sight of the three Dragon eggs in the chest. One was black, one was green, and one was gold. 'So it was Illyrio who gave Daenerys her dragon eggs' Jon thought to himself. He was pulled away from his thoughts when Illyrio began to speak again.

 

"My King, since you are the father of dragon and now my queen you are also the mother of dragon... I thought it would be best to give these dragon eggs to you… Even though time has turned them to stone, I feel that with magic returning to the world, you will be able to one day release them from their shells.”, and he nodded.

 

She pulled her awe-filled eyes away from the stone eggs, looked at him and said, "Thank you Illyrio for your gift."

 

The fat man smiled and bowed. "I am honored to serve you, your Grace.” He then turned towards Jon and said, “I have good news, my King.”

 

"What is it Illyrio?" Jon asked as he raised an eyebrow.

 

"I just received word that my ship is ready to set sail, your Grace. I will be leaving for King’s Landing on the morrow in order to meet Lord Varys." The man said with smile.

 

Jon returned the smile, “That is wonderful news, Illyrio... I look forward to meeting with Lord Varys."

 

"If you would excuse me, my King and Queen. Sadly, I must retire for the night in order to get some rest. I have a long journey a head." Illyrio bowed to Daenerys and Jon, and walked out of the garden to his chambers. 

 

After Illyrio left, Jon looked at his wife and saw her smile. He reached out for her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the top of it. Then they turned to Robb. "Robb, we are going to retire for the night as well… Would you mind have the Dragon eggs taken to Daenerys chambers?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Also, would you please keep an eye on Ghost as well as our child, Sarogon for the night?” 

 

They saw the knowing smirk on Robb's face, "It will be my honor, Jon. Have a pleasant evening you two… and try to keep it down!" They both blushed and smiled at him.

 

As they started to walk up the candle lit path leading back to the manse, Daenerys leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Take me to your chambers, my King… so that I can fuck you!” His head whipped around, and he saw the smile on her face and lust in her eyes. He returned the smile and finally nodded. He gripped her hand a little tighter as he lead them to his chambers…..

 

 

* * *

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen** _

 

 

She watched as Jon… Her husband… Her King, pushed open the door leading into his chambers. She stood there silently and thought to herself ‘This is all a dream and I am going to wake up to Viserys screaming at me or selling me to the horse lord.’ He gently grabbed her arm, breaking her from her thoughts, and lead her into his chambers. As they entered his chambers and she saw that there was a basket on the table filled with an assortment of meats, hard cheeses and fruits as well as two crystal glasses and a pitcher of red sweet summer wine. Around the room there were dozens of lit white and red candles casting dancing shadows and there were vases full colorful freshly cut red, yellow, pink roses filling the air with an inviting fragrance.

 

As soon as she heard the chamber door close, she turned around and she felt his soft lips on hers. He then wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss quickly became more urgent and he teased her bottom lip with his tongue and she granted him the entrance he desired as her fingers tangled into his silk soft curly raven locks. The next thing she knew was that the he was pushing her backwards while assaulting her mouth with his and they did not stop until her back was against the chamber door. As he passionately kiss her she felt his hands wandering along the sides of her gown, searching for the laces of her dress. She figured he got tired of trying to figure out how to properly remove the gown, because a few seconds later he growled into her mouth as ripped the front of her dress open, causing it to fall down to her stomach and expose her bare milky white breasts. He removed his mouth from hers and began to sucking the nipple of one of her breasts while his hand was on the other gently caressing the mound as he rolled the nipple into a peak with his thumb and index finger. She moaned in pleasure, feeling her arousal growing between her thighs  as he continued to suckled and squeezed.

 

He removed his hand from her breast and used both to rip the last shreds of gown, causing the pieces to fall on the floor. She felt herself flush as she stood completely naked before her husband. She watched as he moved a few steps back admiring her beauty while she stood still against the chamber door. As he looked at her with hungry eyes felt her cunt dripping with desire. She did not want to wait any longer… She needed his cock to be inside of her, so she smiled and slowly began to walk towards him. She grabbed is soft black shirt, pulled his face down to hers and whispered seductively in his ear, "Take off your clothes now, my King.” 

 

As soon as she released she took a few steps back, he smiled at her and swiftly removed his shirt, exposing his chest to her. She took a moment to admire his chiseled chest and toned abdominal muscles. ‘Gods this man… my husband is gorgeous’ she thought to herself. She then realized he still too many articles of clothing on, so she said, “Now, remove your trousers… I need to see the cock… I need to see what I have been missing for nearly the eighteen years!” He did not need any further motivation… he quickly took off his pants and she saw his dark pink cock, already hardened and standing at attention just in front of her. She purred in anticipation. She was so turned on that she no longer smelled the flowers in the room; all she smelled was her arousal. She gave him a wicked smile, and he closed the distance between them in two steps. He pushed her back against the chamber door, and began to place open mouth kisses to the pulse points on her neck working his way up her neck to her jaw and finally her mouth. As he kissed her one hand was holding an ass cheek while the other was squeezing one of her breast.

 

She pushed him away in order to refill her lungs with much needed air. Once she was no longer dizzy, she demanded in her queenly facade and tone, “Bend the knee, Jon Snow.”

 

His laughter filled the room. “I forgot how fucking stubborn you were back then," he said which made her laugh as well.

 

She quickly regained her composure and again demanded, “Do as I say... and bend the knee, to your rightful queen!” 

 

“As you command, your Grace.” He said with a smile as knelt down one one knee. She saw him looking up at her with love and desire in his eyes. To her surprise, he took his hands and pulled her legs apart exposing her slick pink cunt. He then held onto her ass as he put his head between her thighs and started kissing her dripping womanhood. She moaned at the pleasure he was providing her which turned to a gasp as slid his tongue inside of her throbbing cunt. 

 

"Gods Jon!" she moaned as she felt his tongue go from inside her cunt to her tender bundle of neves and then back inside her cunt, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. She felt as he removed one of hand from where it had been squeezing her ass and moved it up to her breast. She let out an unquietly like squeal as that hand went from tenderly caressing her breast to squeezing and playing with her nipple. She gasped as her back went against the door and her leg went on his shoulder. She placed one hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder as he continued is assault on her cunt. She tried to look down at him but she was unable to open her eyes because of the intense pleasure he was providing. A few moments later she felt her stomach tighten as her climax wash through her.

 

“Come up here and kiss me, my King,” she purred after she caught her breath. He looked up at her and smiled as he stood up and began to kiss her lips once again. As they kissed, she reached for his cock and began to stroke it gently, which caused him to pull away from the kiss and growl in ecstasy.  

 

“Jon,” she murmured into his ear, “I need for you to be inside me… and I want you to fuck me hard. I do not want you to go easy on me because it is my first time taking a man… I know that you would never do anything to hurt me.” She looked at him and she could tell he was surprised by her request, so she then added, "I want to know how it truly feels like when a dragon mates with another dragon.”

 

She saw a smile stretch across his face as he said, “As my Queen commands.” She then felt him place both hands on her ass as lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed hungrily as he carried he towards the bed. When they reached their destination she was surprised when he threw her down in the middle of the bed and quickly fell on top of her. Their kisses became hurried and sloppy. He removed his mouth from hers and looked her in the eyes as he lined up his cock at the entrance of her cunt and slowly slid inside of her warm wet channel. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate the intrusion of his member. They both gasped at the sensation, and his head fell into the crook of her neck he stayed still for a few moments as they grew accustomed to the feeling of being inside of each other. She knew it would feel strange to her but did not know it would felt like this… It was not really painful as she had expected, but it was not exactly comfortable either.

 

He looked deep into her in the eyes, silently asking for permission to continue. She gave him a quick nod and he slowly began to thrust into the wet heat of her core. They both took deep breaths as he moved inside of her. She moved her mouth to meet his and as they kissed he began to move his hips a bit quicker and his thrusts became slightly deeper. She knew her wolf did not want to hurt her, that he wanted her to get used to the feeling of his cock inside of her… However, she needed more… so she decided she would have to force the dragon inside of him to awake in order for him to take her hard.

 

She could see the surprise on his face as she rolled them over, so that she was now on top of him. She smiled down at him and said, “Jon, I want the wolf to go to sleep and the dragon inside you to awake… I know in order for your wolf side from taking me easy I will have to force your dragon side to take over.” She then started to slide her slick cunt up and down the outside length of his hardened member. 

 

"I would like to see you try waking the dragon inside of me,” he said with a smug smirk trying to stifle a chuckle.

 

"Is that a challenge I hear, Jon Snow," she stated with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Aye, it is." he responded.

 

She smiled as she continued to slide her cunt along his length. She positioned her cunt over the head his cock and sheathed him completely in one swift motion. She moaned as her cunt swallowed him whole and he released a growl of pleasure. She smiled at him, took his hands and placed one on each of her breasts. She wrapped her hands on the outsides of his, forcing him to roughly cup and squeeze them as she ever so slightly began to rock her hips.

 

She moaned as she felt his cock inside of her and his hands on her breast. She removed her hand from his, put them on his toned pectoral, bent down and whispered in his ear, “You are about to experience what it feels like to be fucked by a dragon, Jon Snow.” She saw that her words caused a smile to stretch across his normally broody face which made her smile as well.

 

She started to move her hips a little more as she enjoyed the way his cock filled her cunt so perfectly. Before long she was riding him hard and fast and without mercy. She bent over and kissed his plump lips as she continued her assault. She felt the way his cock twitched inside of her causing waves of pleasure to wash over her as her climax neared. This is when she could tell that the wolf went to sleep and the dragon awoke, and was ready to come out at play. He sat up as she rode him and she was surprised he grabbed her hair and pulled it, causing her to her move her head backward and exposed her neck to him. He greedily attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses and started match the movements of her hips with deep thrust of his own. He moved his mouth from her neck to her breast as he continued fuck her hard. Soon you could only hear moans and growls and flesh hitting flesh at feverish pace. Her back started to ache and she could feel her climax beginning to wash over her.

 

"Jon I'm about to…” she moaned as he silenced her with a searing kiss so forceful that she fell onto her back and he fell on top of her. She was on her back and he was on top; he was now in control and he continued to fuck her hard. He kept on kissing her on the mouth and finally, she pulled away and screamed his name as she reached her orgasm and came. To her surprise he did not slow down, he continued fuck her hard at a relentless pace.

 

After several more power thrust she could feel him reaching his peak. ”Daenerys I'm about to…” She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. She could feel that he was about to pull out but she would not allow it. She wrapped her legs around his waist not allowing him escape her grip.

 

"I don't care Jon give me your seed,” she purred and he smiled at her. After a few thrusts she the muscles of her cunt tighten around his cock as he growled and shot his seed deep into her womb. He collapsed on top of her and after a few minutes rolled off her and laid on his back next to her.

 

She placed her head on his sweaty chest and smiled as she said, “That was amazing.” She could feel that her cunt was dripping with his seed and she prayed that it would take root. She smiled as she felt the delightful soreness between her legs because of how hard he fucked her.

 

"We're not done yet," her husband declared. 

 

She raised her eyebrow, looked under the soft linen sheets and saw his cock was already beginning to harden once again, which made her smile. "I forgot how quickly you recover, Jon Snow.” 

He did not say anything, but he gave her a mischievous smile as rolled on top of her and entered her once again. She gasped as began to he thrust his member into her still slick cunt repeated. He started to kiss her passionately and that is then she knew how it felt like to be taken by a dragon……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments on your thoughts of the chapter in the comments below. Until Next time!


	10. Chapter 10 - Wolves have regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Just want to thank you all for waiting and the support!! We are extremely happy that you are enjoying the story. I would just like to say sorry for the delay!! We were unfortunately sidetracked with our side fanfic 'The Last Targaryens' but don't worry we're back!! :) We were surprised all the loved we have received from both stories and will continue with both as promised because we truly love writing these stories. As always I would like to thank my co-write for turning this chapter into its amazing form you see now but anyway your ideas, opinions, and love are always appreciated in the comments below. But anyway as I always say sit back relax and enjoy this extremely long chapter!! Ps. Please read the endnotes when you're done reading the chapter :)

**_Eddard Stark_ **

 

 

It was the next morning, just before dawn, as Eddard Stark, the King in the North, entered the Winterfell’s courtyard. As he walked more Northern folk than he could count greeted him with bows and curtsies. He also noticed that there were several eyes glaring at him, all of which belonged to the Baratheon/Lannister entourage that was preparing the caravan for the Royal Family of the southern six kingdoms, who were set to depart from Winterfell after they had broken their fast. Once he exited the courtyard he walked directly to the crypts, knowing Benjen would be meeting him there, because he had requested him to do so the previous night.

 

He walked past all the tombs of the old Lords of Winterfell and Kings of the North with their stone direwolves at their feet, only to stop when he reached the stature of his sister, Lyanna Stark, the only woman to be buried in the Crypts. He observed he smooth face and loving expression and sighed as he thought to himself, ‘ _Lya, the stone mason did a terrible job, the statue does not even come close to your true beauty and good heart… Oh Lya, what would you think of your boy… I know that you would be proud of the leader and King he became… However, what about me… Lya, I failed him in his last life… Should I have told him the truth before he went to the Wall?_ ’ He was pulled from his thoughts a few moments later when he heard footsteps entering the Crypts. He looked down the hallway and smiled as he saw Benjen walking towards him.

 

"I'm here as you requested, Your Grace.” Benjen greeted with a bow of the head and a smile, which caused them both to chuckle as they embraced each other. Once they broke from the brotherly embrace both looked at the statue of their beloved sister in silence for several minutes. 

 

Benjen finally broke the comfortable silence when his softly said, "Lyanna would be proud of him... The man who he had become… A king who protects his pack as well as his people." 

 

These words made Ned smile. “Aye, I am glad you feel that way… I was just thinking if she would be proud of him… However, I feel that she would have smacked me across the face for letting him go to the Wall in his last life… I failed her last time… I was not there to protect him.” He looked at Lyanna's statue and finally turned his gaze back towards his brother Benjen.

 

“Aye, you are right… She would probably break your nose… But she would forgive you… His death was not your fault Ned… I was not there for him either.”  
  
  


The brothers looked back to Lyanna’s statue and were silent for a few more moments when Ned put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and started to speak, “Benjen,  I asked you to meet me here... In order to discuss with you a matter of the highest importance.”  
  
  


His brother knitted his eyebrows and asked "What would you like to discuss, brother?" 

 

Ned smiled, “I am King in the North now… and a king needs a person to help him keep his kingdom in order... I need a Hand of the King.”

 

Benjen nodded and asked, "Aye, you do need a hand. Who will you choose?" 

 

Ned did not speak, however, he raised his eyebrow towards Benjen. He watched his brother as understanding finally washed over his face and he whispered in shock, "You want me to be the Hand of the King in The North?" 

 

Ned nodded. "Aye, you are my brother and I trust you with everything I have been told about what is happening beyond the Wall and I trust you with my life... I can think of no one else I would rather have by my side... No one better to help me... I can think of nothing I would want more than for another Stark by my side as my Hand.”

 

"I am honored brother,” Benjen said with a hesitant smile before the smile vanished and he sighed, “But, I must decline... Ned, as much as I would love to remain by your side, I cannot... I am part of the Nights Watch... My place is on the wall.”

 

Ned smiled sadly, as he thought for a moment before saying, "Aye, that's true but I'm King in the North… I can release you from your Night Watch vows... that is, if you would like for me to do so?" 

  
  
He saw his brother shake his head no and smile sadly, "Thank you for the kind offer brother, but I am First Ranger... and I made a vow to man the Wall and guard the Realms of men... And I must honor that vow... Even if that means for life." 

 

He nodded his head in understanding, and the exhaled as he asked softly, "Since you cannot accept to be my Hand... Do you have any suggestions as to who should I ask?" 

 

  
  
He watched as a knowing smile spread across Benjen’s face as he looked at their sister's statue. "Our beautiful sister's son told you of a person who happens to currently be visiting Winterfell and who plans to travel with us to the Wall... A man Jon said was the best Hand he ever knew." Benjen turned his gaze away from Lyanna’s statue, look him straight in the eyes and raised a single knowing eyebrow.

  
  
"Tyrion Lannister," Ned replied with a smile as his brother nodded and returned the smile.

 

"Aye, he is a good person, Ned. He saved your daughters’ direwolves. He was also the reason that Robert gave up the North... If he had not have spoke on your behalf last night, you would not have been named King in the North... He is smart and you consider him as a friend." 

  
  
Ned took a deep breath. "I did ask Jon who he planned to name his Hand of the King... He gave me two names...The first was Ser Davos Seaworth, who currently works with Lord Stannis as assistant master of ships. He told me that Ser Davos was like a father to him, and served as his hand after he had been named King of the North....and the second name was Tyrion Lannister... Lord Tyrion who as Daenerys’ Hand." 

  
  
"He is here Ned... ask him... He might accept," Benjen said with a knowing smile. 

 

 Ned sighed, "Aye, I will ask him... That is if you are sure that you will not reconsider my offer.”

  
  
Benjen smiled and sadly shook his head as he answered, "Aye, Ned I am certain, my place is at the Wall.” He put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, looked him in the eye and softly said, “Go... find Lord Tyrion, he is a better choice anyway." 

  
  
Ned nodded and gave his brother a parting embrace. A few minutes later he left his brother in the crypts, hoping that Lord Tyrion would be easy to find.

  
  
When he exited the crypts he paused for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the rising brightness of the rising sun. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he began his trek back towards the castle, however he did not quite make it to the courtyard before he was stopped by Winterfell’s blacksmith, Mikken.

 

"My king!" The older blacksmith responded with a smile and a slight bow.

 

He returned the smile shook the man’s hand and asked, "Mikken, how can I help you today?"   
  
  


The blacksmith looked at him and smiled. He took a small object, wrapped in white cloth, out of the front of his apron and place it in Ned’s hand. “I just finished this, your Grace... I started on it as soon as I heard the news the news last night." 

  
  
Ned took the small package out of his hand and pulled back the cloth to reveal a beautiful Hand of the King pendant made of castle forged steel. The pendant looked just like the one of the southern kingdoms, but surrounding with a hand was a snarling direwolf. Ned was speechless as he admired the craftsmanship.

  

"I thought you might need a Hand of the King pendant, your Grace," Mikken broke the silence with a nervous smile on his face.

  
  
“Mikken, this is amazing,” Ned responded as he placed the pendant in his pocket, looked at the man, and smiled. “Thank you... I this is even better than I could have ever imagined." 

  
  
“You are welcome, your Grace... Oh, and by the way, the workstation for the young blacksmith has been prepared.”

  
  
“Excellent... thank you again, for everything you have done, Mikken.”

  
  
The old blacksmith smiled and “You are most welcome, you Grace,” as turned and walked back towards the forge. 

  
  
He continued his walk in search of Lord Tyrion... he first checked the library, and then the chambers he had been given, but both places were empty... Finally he went to the Great Hall and found the Dwarf of Casterly Rock, sitting at a table in the sack corner, drinking wine while reading an old book.

 

"Lord Tyrion," The King in the North called kindly as he made his way over to where the other man was sitting. 

  
  
The sound of his voice caused the half-man to up from the book, with a smile spread across his face as he quickly stood. "Your Grace, it is wonderful to see you this morning.”

 

"It is good to see you as well... I was actually looking for you... Do you mind if I join you?" 

  
  
The dwarf smiled and said, "Of course not, your Grace, please sit.” As Ned sat Tyrion added, “Would you care for a goblet of wine?” 

  
  
“No thank you, my lord.”

  
  
“Well... how can I be of assistance this morning, your Grace?” He asked as he took a sip of wine and knitted an eyebrow.

  
  
Ned sighed nervously, "The lords of the North have told me that I need a capable Hand in order to keep the North in order, and to help observe for any possible threats." 

  
  
The dwarf of Casterly Rock nodded and started to speak, “Your grace ..." but before he could continue Ned cut him off.

 

"Please, Lord Tyrion call me Ned. After what you did for me, and my daughters last night... You have proven that you are a man of honor... and a man I consider to be a friend."

 

Tyrion smiled at the King in the North’s words, and began to speak again, "Ned  ... Why would you discuss something like the Hand of the King in the North with the dwarf of Casterly Rock?" they both smiled.

 

"You’re a smart and honorable man, Tyrion. You are good in playing the game of thrones. You helped save my daughter’s direwolf and helped me to be named King in the North... and because of your actions last night your nephew lost one of his kingdoms. I see you choose honesty before family and.... We both know Cersei will want her revenge on you..." 

 

When Ned paused, Tyrion smiled and said, "Go on King Eddard Stark... I am quite enjoying your flattery... and I might add, you are doing a good job of convincing me to stay in the North.”

 

Ned tried to hide the ghost of a smile that attempted to curl on his lips as he continued, "I know your father... Does not care for you as a father should and that your sister blames you for the death of your mother... The only person who is dear to you is your brother, Jaime... You have never known how it feels to have a true family. If you were to accept my offer to become my Hand, you will be part of the Stark pack... You would become a member of the Stark family... In addition to helping me rule justly, I would need for you to help keep an eye on my children if I am not at Winterfell... You would be an uncle to them... And by becoming a member of the pack I will do everything thing in my power to keep you safe and to never bring you dishonor...” As Ned paused to take a deep breath he noticed the dwarf’s smile had widened. “I know it’s a big decision lord Tyrion... I know I should not ask your answer straight away... I can understand if you need time to think it over... but if you would be willing to stay at Winterfell, I can think of no better man to be my Hand than you, Lord Tyrion...”

 

"Seeing that my father will become Robert’s Hand... I would like nothing more to stay far away from him as possible... and seeing that my nephew did lose one of his kingdoms, Cersei and my father are most like to be very angry at me." He looked at the dwarf who took a deep breath. "I except your offer, your Grace. I will be your Hand." 

  
  
Ned could feel his heart rate rising... He could not believe that Lord Tyrion had agreed to become his Hand. He finally smiled, stood up and released a breath he was not aware he was holding. "Lord Tyrion, are you sure?" 

 

"I am.” The Dwarf answered with a smile. “You, your family, as well as the North make my life more interesting... I would have nothing to do when I return home, except hide from my sister and Father, so I might as well help you in the infamous Game of Thrones." 

  
  
He smiled and took the Hand of the King pendant from his pocket. He looked Tyrion in the eye and said, "Tyrion of House Lannister, I, Eddard Stark, first of my name, King in the North, name you hand of the King in the North.” The dwarf smiled as Ned showed him the pendant. "My blacksmith surprised me with this this morning, he stayed up all night crafting it for my for my hand," he said as he pinned it on Lord Tyrion tunic. 

 

"Thank you, your Grace. I would give you my sword but I'm afraid that I do not have one... My Lord Father felt it was best I never learned to wield one I am afraid.” 

  
  
"I only need you Lord Tyrion... but if you ever chose to learn swordplay, I can commission one of our blacksmiths to make one for you... and have our Master at Arms, Ser Rodrik teach you the basics.” Ned responded as he smiled and chuckled softly. 

  
  
“I might just take you up on the offer, Ned.”

  
  
They both sat down and toasted to Tyrion’s new position; Tyrion with wine and Ned with Northern Ale. When he sat his tankard down on the table he noticed Tyrion had been reading one of the old Valyrian books he had taken from the Tower of Joy.

  
  
"Have you found anything in the books that can shed any truth to the comet that has appeared in the sky?" 

  
  
The dwarf looked at the book and then smiled. "I have, actually... That thing in the sky is not the sign of an Ice dragon returning, as I had originally thought... it means something else."

 

He took a deep breath, then took a long sip of his ale, and breathed out, “Something else?” 

 

"According to this book,” Tyrion started as he opened the book that was laying on the table, “Valyrians believed that when the change color-changing comet, a comet that changes from red to blue and back to red, appears in the sky, it signifies his return..."

 

Ned raised his eyebrow. "His return? Who’s return?”

 

"The return of the Prince who was promised, Azor Ahai... or a better term would be .... The boy of the song of Ice and Fire... That thing, in the sky does signify the return of a dragon but it is not an ice dragon or normal dragon, but a very rare dragon... the term the old Valyrians used for it was a hybrid..." 

 

Which made Ned raised his eyebrow, "Hybrid... What exactly does that mean?" When he asked his he could see the excitement on his Hand’s face.

 

"A hybrid dragon is a dragon that was only theorized... it had never been seen... it says in the book that this dragon could breathe both fire and ice... based on the emotion the rider was feeling at the time... that it would breathe an icy blast when the rider was calm or fire when the rider was angry." 

  
  
This information was very interesting to Ned. "Emotions?"

 

"Yes, it says in the book that the person who controls the dragon can change his or her eye color based on his or her emotions. That the rider’s eyes would be dark blue when feeling calm or a dark honey orange when feeling anger or the lose of a loved one." 

  
  
Ned was getting worried about Jon. He then noticed the dwarf was looking at him, indicating that there was more. So he asked, "And?" In the calmest voice he could muster.

  
  
“If the person who controls this dragon loses control of their emotions and is filled with rage... The dragon will also be filled with rage and will become uncontrollable…” He watched as Tyrion swallowed hard before resuming the conversation, “if that were to happen both the dragon and the rider would lose control of themselves and kill anyone or anything that stands in their path whether it is a friend or a foe…" 

 

Ned thought to himself as Tyrion spoke. ‘ _Dear Gods! I need to send word to Robb… I have to warn him what might happen if Jon loses control._ ’

 

Their conversation was halted when they heard the loud echoing of heavy footsteps entering Great Hall. The looked up and noticed King Robert, who red-face and breathing heavily, clearly upset as he stomped over towards them.

 

"Ned! We need to talk now!" Robert roared. 

  
  
Ned and Tyrion both looked at each other and then looked towards Robert. "How may I help you, Robert?" Ned responded, trying to keep his tone as even as possible. 

 

Robert shoved a crumpled piece of parchment in his face and gritted out, "Read this!" 

  
  
Ned took the peace of paper and read it through as Robert continued to pace the stone floors of the Great Hall.

 

 

> _Dear King Robert_
> 
> _I have my little birds have sang to me that Khal Drogo is dead. He was brutally murdered by a man calling himself Aegon Targaryen, the true heir to the iron throne.. After Drogo’s defeat the man was named the new Khal and was granted Drogo’s the Khalasar._
> 
> _There have also been songs sung by the common folk in Pentos... that they saw a small dragon riding on the new Khal’s shoulder as he rode through the streets with his bloodriders. I have reason to believe that this ‘Aegon Targaryen’ has somehow hatched a dragon._
> 
> _The final song that has been sung to me is that he has married Daenerys Targaryen and named her as his Khaleesi._
> 
> _Lord Varys,_ _Master of Whispers_

 

Ned took a deep breath, handed the parchment to Tyrion, and looked up, met Robert’s red-faced gaze, and simply answered, “And?"

  
  
He could tell Robert was fuming, “And... And... A person calling himself ‘Aegon Targaryen,’ the true born heir to my throne, has killed Khal Drogo and received an army!" He looked between Ned and Tyrion before he continued, "He is a Targaryen, Ned... He is a dragon spawn!! How dare he name himself the true heir to my throne!" 

  
  
Ned knew this would happen eventually. He took a deep breath and calmly responded, "Robert... We both know Aegon Targaryen, Elia and Rhaegar’s son, is dead... His head was crushed by the Mountain during the sacking of King’s Landing eighteen years ago.” 

  
  
He was surprised when Robert laughed. "You honestly think I am stupid Ned! Of course I know that boy is dead!  I saw the body with my own eyes when it was presented to me by the Lannisters!”

 

"Then he is nothing more than a pretender Robert!" Eddard lied keeping his tone as even as possible. 

  
  
Robert finally stopped pacing and sat down on the bench next to him. "A pretender who has married Daenerys Targaryen... No, he must be a Targaryen! My guess it that Viserys Targaryen disguising himself as Aegon Targaryen to try and solidify his claim and pull Dorne to his side... And married his sister because those dragonspawn love their disgusting incest." 

  
  
He looked over at Tyrion when he heard a gasping sound. He noticed that his Hand’s eyes were wide-open as he choked out, "He has... a Dragon! He's the Hybrid Dragon’s rider!" 

 

"What do you mean Imp?" Robert asked with a furrowed brow.

  
  
Before Tyrion could answer, Ned answered, "What My Hand means is...." 

  
  
However, before he could finish he was cut off by Robert’s roaring laughter. "He is your Hand?” the fat king managed to choke out between bouts of chuckles. 

  
  
Ned nod. "Aye, he is." He could tell Robert was surprised by this announcement, and he quickly tried to quench his laughter with a cough. Once the laughter had subsided, he could again see the raging fury on the face of the man he once called his brother and his King.

 

“Ned ... We need to take care of this Aegon Targaryen! He is a threat to the throne... A threat to my throne and to your throne!" 

 

Ned sighed and then answered, "Robert... This man is no threat… He has no ships and the Dothraki will never cross over sea... Please, Robert, just let the Targaryen children be!" He could see the look of utter disbelief on Robert’s face after he spoke those words.

 

"You can't be serious Ned! Rhaegar Targaryen took your sister against her will... He kidnapped her and raped her! He took away the only women I ever truly loved!"

 

Ned took a deep breath and willed himself to remain in control of his emotions. "Aye, and for his actions you killed him at the battle of Trident... You plunged your Warhammer into the man’s chest, hitting him so hard that he fell into the river.” He took another calming breath before he continued, “All the Targaryens are almost gone Robert, just let them be."

 

He could see Robert’s wrath building. His face was so red it looked like it would fly from his shoulders at any moment.

 

"Ned, I will not stop until every dragonspawn is dead!" Robert gritted out as he gripped the table in front of his so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

 

Ned needed to get away from Robert and his anger. He needed fresh air. He stood up from the table, looked at Robert and said, "Then you will have the six kingdoms to help you if the war arrives… The North will have no part in the extinction of the Targaryens.” He then turned and began to walk out of the Great Hall.

 

"Ned, do not walk away from me! How dare you say you will not heed my call if the war arrives! I'm your King!" Robert seethed.

 

Ned turned around, looked Robert in the eyes and coolly stated, "The North is no longer part of the six kingdoms, Robert. I am the King in the North. And the North will have no part in a war that is not even a threat to your throne." 

 

Robert stood up from the table and yelled, "He has a dragon Ned!"

 

"That is what your Master of Whispers has reported… However, have you seen an actual dragon?" Robert remained quiet, so he continued, "Of course you haven't Robert and even if the Dragon was real... The dragon will take years to grow large enough to become a threat to your throne."

 

He noticed as Robert looked away from him and to Lord Tyrion, silently asking for confirmation of his words. Following Tyrion’s nod of validation, Robert stomped wordlessly out of the room. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Ned looked to his Hand and said, "Lord Tyrion, I am heading to see Maester Luwin, would you care to join me?"

 

"Of course, your Grace. I would like nothing more." The dwarf then gathered the books he had spread across the table, stood up and followed him outside as they made their way to Maester Luwin’s turret.

 

As they walked, Ned looked to his Hand and quietly asked, "You know something more about the dragon, don’t you?"

 

Tyrion looked at him, nodded and discreetly answered, "A hybrid dragon grows at a much faster rate when compared to an ice or fire breathing dragon… If the books are correct, a hybrid dragon can begin to fly just hours after it hatches… Normal dragon can take a month or longer before, they can fly… Also, at the rate they grow, they could be large enough to be ridden by then time it reaches eight moon turns… a normal dragon could take as long as 4 – 5 years before it is large enough to support the weight of it’s rider.”

 

Ned was surprised by this, he looked down at Tyrion to ask another question, but saw that he was looking at somewhere. He followed the gaze of his Hand and noticed that he was watching as Cersei and Jaime entered the broken tower.

 

"Your Grace, do you mind if I say goodbye to my brother?"

 

Ned smiled. "Of course not Lord Tyrion. Wish him safe travels and inform him that the hospitality of Winterfell is his if he chooses to visit.”

 

The dwarf smiled, slightly bowed his head and said, "Thank you, your Grace. I will meet up with you later." 

 

He nodded and Lord Tyrion took his leave. The then continued his way to the Maester’s tower deep in thought, not only about Jon and his dragon, but also about what Jon had told him about Ser Jaime and all that he suffered in his last life… How he lost all of his children one by one… How he lost his sword hand… about how even he had turned on Cersei in the end. ‘ _I never thought that I would say the Kingslayer is welcome in Winterfell… However, after what Jon told me of the future… How he also turned on his sister, and gave his life for the North… he did have some honor left in him… hopefully it rises to the surface sooner this time._ ’

 

As he entered Maester Luwin’s chambers, he noticed his was sealing the scrolls… The scrolls that were to inform the other six kingdoms that The North was now independent, and that he, Eddard Stark, First of his name, was now the King in the North. He took a deep breath and called, "Maester Luwin.”

 

"Your Grace,” the kind older man replied with a smile

 

"I need to send a raven to my son Robb. He is currently at the manse of Illyrio Mopatis, who is a Magister in Pentos."

 

"Is something wrong your Grace?" The Maester asked with a raised eyebrow and concern in his tone.

 

"Aye… Jon's dragon is not a normal dragon. It is not an Ice Dragon either... If the book Lord Tyrion was reading is correct, it is a hybrid dragon.”

 

"A Hybrid Dragon, your Grace?"

 

"Aye… According to the book, it is a dragon that can breathe both fire and ice, based on its companion’s emotions.” The Maester nodded in understanding.

 

Ned then took a piece of parchment and started writing his letter to Robb. After he finished writing, he rolled it up, sealed it and handed it to the Maester as he said, "Send this to Robb, as soon as possible." 

 

"Of course, your Grace." The Maester then grabbed the other raven scrolls and headed to the rookery.

 

After the Maester left the room Ned let out a deep sigh, not knowing what the future bring will them....

 

* * *

 

_**Jaime Lannister** _

 

 

It was early in Winterfell. The sun was just being to rise over the battlements. His sister, Queen Cersei, and Royal Children, Joffrey, Tommen and Marcella were in their chambers gathering the last of their belongings and preparing to leave the North for the Capital. Jaime had left his family earlier that morning and was in the courtyard, as the King commanded, helping to move the supplies and trunks into the wagons and carriages. As he quickly worked, so they could leave this gods forsaken hell hole as fast as possible, he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He turned around towards the sound and saw that his sister was swiftly making her way to where he was standing; he took a deep calming breath in order to mentally prepare himself for complaining.

 

"Jaime! I need to speak to you!” She seethed quietly when she closed the distance between them to just a few feet. 

  
  
He looked around him to make sure no one was going to over hear their conversation... He saw several servants continuing to load the caravan and he saw Tyrion speaking with Lord Stark or should he say, King Ned. Seeing that no one was paying attention to their conversation, he looked back towards his sister and sighed, knowing that she was furious by the look on her face. He took one more calming breath before he calmly asked, “What is wrong now, Cersei?" 

 

"Come with me now! We need to speak in private!" She gritted through her teeth as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the abandoned tower. They entered the dirty old tower and walked up the rickety wooden stairs, which led to the top floor, where they had made love the morning before. When they reached the dust covered space she released his hand and began to pace.

  
  
After several moments of silence, he walked over to her put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which stopped her pacing. However before he could speak, she pulled away from him and cut him off with her own anger-filled words.

   
  
"I cannot believe that my pathetic excuse of a husband agreed to grant the North independence!" She practically screamed as she kicked an old table that was hidden under a white cloth. 

  
  
He walked over to her, put one hand on each shoulder, looked her square in the eyes and rasped out, "Cersei, you need to calm down!" While he looked at her all he saw was a festering anger and she was about to blow.

 

"Calm down!” She exclaimed as she pulled away from him and started pacing once again, “How can you expect me calm down, Jaime?" He took a deep breath as he waited for her to continue. "How can I calm down when those Northern dogs stole one of our son’s rightful Kingdoms? Do not tell me this was not part of their plan all along! The Stark’s rebelled against the throne just as I told you they were planning to do!" 

  
  
He shook his head... he was beyond frustrated with his twin and could no longer keep himself calm as he gritted out, "Cersei... The Starks did not plan this! They did not plan Joffrey’s actions! Joffrey is not a normal boy... he is not a normal Prince because you have always spoiled him too much! He no discipline! He thinks that just because he is the Crown Prince he can do as he pleases without repercussions! If he had an ounce of self-control… an ounce of honor and acted more like a true king, we would not be in this particular situation... Robert would not have had to give the North their Independence!" 

 

She looked at him and her eyes were wide open... he could tell she did not want to believe what he just told her. She was about to retort but he did not allow it as he continued his speech. "Joffrey did not help the situation when he ordered the Hound to take the Warden of the North and his daughters’ heads... This was entirely his fault... Do not blame the North or Starks for his actions!" 

  
  
She had an evil smirk across her face and shook her head no, as she fumed, "How dare you say that your boy was the reason for losing one of his kingdoms!" 

 

Jaime was furious as he nearly screamed at his sister, "Cersei, he tried to rape Sansa Stark... attempted murder Arya Stark… and blamed a direwolf for saving his sorry ass! If he had done something like this to our family, to Tommen or Marcella... we would not follow a King like him either!" 

  
  
He saw that she was speechless by his words; she glared daggers into him before she started walking around the room once more. After a few laps, she turned to him and said in a venom-laced tone, "This is entirely that little monster’s fault! He turned to another family and betrayed his own!”

  
  
He could not believe what he just hears. ‘ _Is she really trying to blame our little brother for Joffrey's actions’_ ' He thought before he sighed and said, "I cannot believe that you are trying to blame Tyrion for your son's horrible and dishonorable behavior!" 

 

"My son?” She laughed mockingly, “You seem to forget that you were the one who sired him and my other children as well!" He could not believe how loud she said this and the rawness of her tone.

 

"Cersei, you need to keep your voice down!" Which made her laugh louder.

   
  
"Or what... My drunken, whoring, fool of a husband know that I am fucking my brother?" 

  
  
He could not believe her behavior. He has seen her angry almost daily for the last eighteen years, but he had never seen her this full of raging anger in his entire life. He felt helpless. He did not know what to do or what to say to get her to calm down, but he damn well needed to do calm her down somehow. He was furious about the situation as well, but not so much with the Starks, his anger was directed towards their entitled idiot of a son. He took a calming breath before again attempted to smother some of her fury.

 

"Cersei, I understand... you are angry! Stop saying things which would..." Which is when she stopped him.

   
  
"Say things that would what Jaime? Rise in rebellion? We already have one kingdom what is scheming their plot against the throne," she said as she clenched her fists, paused for a moment and then continued with gritted teeth, "I will have all of their heads... as well as the head of our traitorous monster of a little brother for betraying us!" 

  
  
Both their heads snapped towards the doorway when they heard footsteps entering the room. He was surprised when he saw Tyrion approaching where they stood in the top room of the broken tower.

 

"You will do no such thing Cersei!" Tyrion stated evenly. 

  
  
After Tyrion’s words he looked over towards Cersei, he saw how her face flushed red, and her eyes were glazing daggers. He held his breath, preparing for the fury that was she was about to unleash. 

 

Seconds later she screamed, "You little monster! I will have your head!" She was about to slap him but Jaime caught her arm.

 

"You will leave the Starks alone, Cersei,” Tyrion passionately retorted.

  
  
They both looked at his brother.

 

"Why do you care so much for the Starks Tyrion?" Jaime asked with a look of curiosity.

 

"Because my dear brother,” he paused to take a deep breath, “I am friends with the King in the North and I am his Hand.” 

   
  
The room was silent. Finally, Jaime broke the silence when he breathed out, "You are King Eddard Stark’s Hand of the King?" Tyrion nodded in confirmation. He was about to congratulate his brother before the shrill of Cersei’s voice shattered the moment.

 

"You little monster! You betrayed your family!" He could see by the look on Tyrion’s face that was starting to anger.

 

"I did not betray my family!” His little brother emotionally exclaimed. “I made sure that he was not punished by death... If I had said nothing and truth got out the Northerners would have killed your mad son... which I cannot say that I would actually mind... but I did it for Jaime... the only family member that I have who had ever given two shits about me!" 

  
  
Cersei and Jaime both looked at each other in confusion. Jaime needed clarification, so he hesitantly asked, "Me... Why would you save Joffrey’s life for me, Tyrion?"

 

His little brother sighed before he softly and in matter of fact tone answered, "For your son of course." 

  
  
Jaime felt all the air escape from his lungs... He could not believe what his little brother just said. Finally, he muttered, "How did you know... you overheard?" 

  
  
Tyrion nodded sadly in response, and then softly said, "I'm disappointed in the both of you..." However, before he could finish, Cersei started talking.

 

"How dare you judge us you little monster! May I remind you..." 

  
  
"I would watch my tongue if I were you Cersei!” Tyrion cut her off, “I will have no remorse telling King Robert who really sired the royal children." 

  
  
When he said those words Cersei quickly became quiet and moved her gaze from their little brother to him, as he all the blood appeared to drain from her face. Therefore, their little brother continued his rant.

   
  
"I can't believe you! Now it make sense why Joffrey is such a mad little cunt! With all of your sadistic blood running through his veins.... He will truly be the mad king reborn... Listen to me very carefully, Cersei!" She looked at their little brother and he sighed, but was not able to calm his anger as he continued, "I want Joffrey off the throne! Send him for the wall of his insolence! I will not allow a mad Lannister boy be on the throne! You son will never be my King!"

   
  
Jaime felt sick to his stomach at his brother’s words while Cersei laughed. He did not know what to think... his brother was threatening to expose one of the biggest secrets in Westerosi history and she was laughing. He ran his hand down his face, then looked at his brother and asked, "What will you do Tyrion?"

   
  
He had a victorious smirk on his face as he calmly responded, "I will send a raven to every warden in the  _SIX_  kingdoms, all of the major houses and the Citadel, simply telling them who really sired the Royal Children... Which will cause a rebellion against Joffrey’s crown... Think about it dear sister, they only kingdom on your side would be the Westerlands... but they would probably rise against the Lannister rule as well... Therefore, you would be fighting a war against the entirety of all six kingdom with your only ally being yourself." 

  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "How dare threaten me!"

   
  
He looked straight into Cersei’s eyes as he said, "It is not a threat but a promise... if you ever do anything to harm the North or allow Joffrey to sit on the Iron Throne, I will not hesitate to send the ravens and then you will know what it is like to be powerless... Besides, it will be good to show the boy that he is no King... He is nothing more a sick bastard!” He then turned his gaze to Jaime, with a bit a remorse in his eyes as he said, “I am sorry, brother, but I will not allow another mad King to rule over the other six kingdoms... the people of Westeros do not deserve another king who cares only for himself and nothing about his people.”

 

"It is fine Tyrion... I agree with you... Joffrey should never rule the six kingdoms.” After he said these words could feel the heat of Cersei’s eyes boring deep into his soul.

 

"You agree with him?" She fumed.

  
  
Jaime nodded and sighed as he said, "I do Cersei... Joffrey will be a horrible king... and I do not want to find myself stabbing him in the back, like I had to do with Aerys... He must be punished for his actions. He cannot go on believing that he is invincible... that can do whatever he wants just because he is the prince... Also, by doing this, the North could start forgiving us and might rejoin the Seven Kingdoms." 

   
  
"I will not send Joffrey to the wall!" Her shrill voice making his ears burn.

 

"Fine Cersei but hear me now! Neither you nor Joffrey will never return north of the Neck... Neither of are welcome here.... Stay away from the Starks.... And if you ever try and return or cause harm to the North or it’s people, I  _WILL_ send a raven to every kingdom!"  

  
  
She was about to protest but Jaime put a hand to her chest, as he spoke first, "Thank you Tyrion .... For your warning." 

  
  
Their brother nodded and turned to leave. Then he topped and looked at Jaime with sad eyes, and in a softer tone said, "Cersei may be banished from the North... but Jaime, I do hope you will come and visit me sometime in the future. If you do, the hospitality of Winterfell will be yours.”

   
  
"Of course I will Tyrion," Jaime replied with a true smile.

   
  
"Send father my regards and tell him he will not have to see me... I am sure that will please him." With that being said, Tyrion turned to leave. 

  
  
Cersei and Jaime watched as he waddled from the room and listened in silence as they heard the creaking of the stairs. Once silence filled the space and he knew that they were alone, he looked to his sister, sighed and said, "Cersei... Tyrion gave you a warning... Just, please don't fuck it up!" 

  
  
He then left her alone in the tower and went back to the courtyard to continue packing. He wanted nothing more than to get as much distance as possible, as quickly as possible, between his sister and son, and the Starks and the North....

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Jon Snow** _

 

 

_"Daenerys! Daenerys!… Please… don't do it!"_

_He saw blue eyes in the darkness…._

_"I'm sorry Dany... I'm so sorry!"_  

 

He awoke with a start, eyes open wide and gasping for air. He took several calming breaths, and look at his reflection in the looking glass and watched as his eyes slowly turned to a dark orange color to a dark blue as his breathing became less labored. Then once his breathing was under control they turned to his normal shade of charcoal grey. He looked to his left and saw his naked wife sleeping in the bed peacefully. It warmed his heart that she was safe.

 

He moved over to her side, placed one of his hands on her hair and began to tame her tangled moon-kissed locks with his fingers. He leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, which caused her to slightly move her head towards him. He smiled as he took in his wife’s beautiful, naked form pressed next to his. He then proceeded to press chaste kisses to her cheeks and forehead.

 

"Hmmmm,” she murmured, softly as he continued his loving assault, which only heightened his arousal. He smiled as he placed one more kiss on her forehead. 

 

"Jonnnnn!" she purred as she shimmied closer towards his named form and placed her head on his chest. She then took one of his arms, placed them around her, and fell seemed to fall back asleep, which made him chuckle.

 

"Dany it is time to wake up," Jon whispered in her ear, and then nipped at her earlobe.

 

She wordlessly shook her head no.

 

He took the arm that she had draped over her, moved his hand to her chin and tilted it up towards him. Her eyes were still closed but he could tell she was trying to hid a smile because the corners of her plump lips were turned up ever so slightly. He placed his lips on hers. When she parted her lips he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside of her mouth. Her breath-taking amethyst eyes fluttered open and she deepened the kiss as their tongues battled.

 

She rolled them so that she was on top, as she continued to kiss him passionately. She pulled away for air and breathed out with a knowing smile on her face, "You are playing a dangerous game, Jon Snow!" 

 

He returned the smile, placed both hands on her cheeks, and brought her mouth back to his. When a moan escaped, he took the opportunity to roll them once more so that he was now on top of her. 

 

Finally, when he pulled away, he asked, "How did you sleep, my love?" 

 

A giggle escaped, and then she playfully answered, "I was having a wonderful dream... until this King woke me and dares to make love to me... Which he knows is my weakness.” He also released a slight chuckle as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips. He then looked into her eyes, preparing to show her how much she means to him when she suddenly raised an eyebrow and asked, "How were your dreams, my husband?"

 

 _'I cannot let her know what happened in my dreams'_  he thought, hoping that his smile was enough to calm her worries, as he smoothly lied, "They were peaceful." Which caused the most perfect smile to grace her face.

 

"I am happy that you slept peacefully." 

 

He smiled at her, relieved that she believed him because he knew he was a terrible liar, and resumed their passionate kisses. As their kissing intensified, he felt all the blood in his body rushing to his groin and his cock to hardened against her stomach. He positioned himself between her legs, and grabbed his member with one hand to guide it to her entrance. Then, just before he slide is cock into her burning moist heat she grabbed his arm, and said, "Wait!"

 

He pulled away with a look of surprise on his face, searching her eyes for an answer to her sudden hesitation. When he saw nothing amiss he worriedly asked, "Dany, is something wrong?" 

 

She smiled at him, pushed him lightly, which lead him to fall onto his side, she face him and sheepishly said, "I... I am just a little sore... Remember my body is not yet used to having your cock inside of me." 

 

He furrowed his eyebrows in fear, and in a concerned tone asked, "Dany... Did I hurt you?" 

 

She smiled and shook her head. She then placed a hand on his cheek, as she looked him in the eyes and said, "Jon, I lost count after the fourth time we made love and you gave me your seed last night... Even in our past life, we only accomplished that in our time on the boat... I just need a little rest... Please do not regret last night." 

 

He smiled as she shook his head no and answered, “I could never regret what we did last night.”

 

She smiled back, put her hand behind his neck and pulled his head to hers for a tender kiss. After the kiss, a chuckle escaped his lips.

 

"What is so funny, Jon Snow?"  

 

He lazily draped his arm across her shoulders, and continued to chuckle as he snorted out, "You did ask me to wake the dragon and claim you as mine...”

 

She laughed, “And that you did!” She then sat up, placed a hand on each side of his face and when she looked into his eyes, Jon felt as though she was looking into his soul. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and lovingly said, "I am completely yours, my love... My body, my mouth… everything is yours and it shall be only yours until the end of our days."

 

He laid on his back and had a smirk on his face. He then mumbled, making sure that his gruff Northern accent was thicker than normal because he knew it drove her crazy in their last life, "Show me… Show me what is mine, my Queen." 

 

To his surprise, she moved over his body and kissed his mouth grabbing his hand and pulling him to a sitting position as she climbed out of the bed. She then stood in front of him stark naked and he sat on the edge of the bed looking up at her. He gasped in shock as she took his hands and placed one on each of her breasts.

 

"These are yours," she breathed out with a smirk while giving his hands an encouraging squeeze. He then cupped and gently started caressing her breasts. She gave a tiny moan as he brought his mouth to one of her nipples and began to suckle as his hand kneaded her other breast. He pulled away from her nipple, blew on it and watched as it peaked. 

 

He looked up into her eyes, feeling his erection beginning to stir beneath the thin cotton sheet. He tried to suppress a smile as he asked, "What else is mine?" 

 

Her violet orbs met his grey ones as she smiled and took his hands again. She then spun around so her back was towards his front. She turned her head to meet his gaze once more, taking his hands and placed them on her ass. "This is yours,” she said seductively as he firmly gripped both cheeks. He then kissed down her spine and did not stop until he had placed a chaste kiss each of her ass cheeks. 

 

When he was finished admiring her backside he gruffly asked, "What else?" 

 

She turned back around, took one of his hands, placed it between her legs, and purred, "This is yours only yours..." Normally, he would have given her sweet cunt the proper attention it deserved but he knew she was sore so just placed a chaste kiss to the top of silver curls.

 

Before he could ask her what else was his, she took both of his hands and placed them over her beating heart. She then bent over and murmured in his ear, "And, this... My soul... My heart... My love... is yours now and forever." 

 

He could not prevent the smile that spread over his face at her declaration of her love to him. The next thing he knew was that her mouth was on his. As they kissed, she pushed him onto the bed and sat on his thighs, just beyond his throbbing erection.

 

When she pulled away, his mouth tried to follow. She placed a finger over his mouth to stop him, as she then began to place chaste kisses along his jaw, then his neck, then to his chest... ‘Gods what did I do to deserve this woman,’ he thought as she then began kissing all the places on his chest that used to be littered with ugly half healed scars. 

 

After she finished placing her kisses, she looked up at him and purred, “You might not be able to fuck me right now, but we can do... other things... And I still have not punished you for, ‘bending the knee’ to me last night."  When he raised his eyebrows in expectation, she gave him a seductive, knowing smile.

 

It took all of his willpower not to grab her hips and fuck her senseless as she took her tongue and licked from where the scar over his heart had once been, all the way down to his engorged cock. She started stroking his manhood, looked up at him with hooded eyes and a wicked smirk as she murmured, “This magical cock of yours .... I need to taste it..." Jon swallowed hard in anticipation; knowing where this was going.

 

While she was stroking his cock he tried to think of something to talk about with her... something that would make sure he did not climax to her tender touch like a green boy... something concentrate on besides the pleasure she was providing him. He took a deep breath then said, "I remember you telling me, that in the past... in the Essosi many common folk wanted you to be on my knees for them... That even in the brothels, they had whores dressed in your likeness... Whores whose job was to help them accomplish their fantasies about you...” He had to pause for a moment to take a deep calming breath, and then continued his speech, “But know this, Daenerys Targaryen... in this life, the only man who will know what it’s like to have his cock in your mouth will be me and only me... You told me, in our past life, that I was the only one that you ever pleasured with your mouth... I intend for that to be the same in this life ... No one will know how it feels to have you perfect mouth on their cock, but me."  He then thought to himself,  _'She did tell me in our past life that she never took Drogo or Daario in her mouth... Seeing that Drogo was only interested in taking her like a stallion takes a mare and wanted her to bare him a son... and Daario... that piece of shit only wanted to conquer her and brag about his conquest... She would never do that with Daario'_

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when she smiled up at him with a look of mischievousness. She then astounded him when bent down and proceeded to place a tender kiss on the head of his cock. He released a growl when she then slowly licked down one side of his member and up the other side. When she finally sheathed his pulsating cock in her mouth, he saw stars... And when she started caressing his balls as she bobbed her head up and down he fisted the sheets around him... The pleasure he was receiving from his wife… his queen… his Khaleesi was even better than he remembered. He knew his climax was approaching... He pulled her head up and said, "Daenerys I'm going to…"

 

She smiled up to him and purred, "I want to taste you, my King." She then quickly went back to task, placing his member back into the moist warmth of her mouth and he lost all control. With a loud growl, he sat up and grabbed her hair as he spilled his seed into her perfect mouth. She continued to suck is cock until he was completely spent. When collapsed back into the mattress, he watched her smile and lick her lips in satisfaction. 

 

"You tasted even more wonderful than I remembered," she hummed. She shimmied up to him, kissed his cheek, then laid her head on his chest and placed an arm around his abdomen. He put his arm behind her shoulders and pulled her even closer to him.

 

They laid in a comfortable, post orgasmic silence for a few minutes; Jon was enjoying having his other half safe and happy in his arms once more. 

 

Finally, he broke the tranquil air around them.  "As much as I hate to say this, we must get out of the bed Dany... I must discuss matters with our blood riders... and I need to tell Robb that he will be your sparring partner today."

 

"Robb? But I thought you were going to be training me?" She said as she sat up and looked at him with a perplexed expression.

 

He smiled and got out of the bed and walked over to the basket of fruit on the table.  He took out an orange and threw her a lemon. 

 

"Aye, I am going to be training you,” He said as he peeled the thick skin away from the tender flesh of his orange and ate a wedge before he continued. “However, I will not be sparring with you today... Today, I will be observing your stances and I will be showing you different techniques of swordplay." 

 

When he finished his orange, took two golden chalices and poured them each a glass of wine from the pitcher on the table. He took grabbed the cups from the table, turned around, and noticed she was starting at his still naked form.

 

"Like what you see Dany?" He teasingly mused.

 

She smiled. "I do… Have I ever told you that you have a wonderful arse, Jon Snow?"

 

"No, you have not, but .... I wouldn't mind if you mention it more often," he said with smirked causing her laughter to fill the room. He laughed as well as he brought her the cup of wine. 

 

"You best be getting ready... After I dress, I am going to break my fast. You can join me if you want to," he said as he handed her one of the glasses of wine.

 

"I would love to," she said after she took a sip of the sweet red wine.

 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then made his way over to his trunk full of clothes. He placed the wine cup on the table, opened his trunk and took out a soft black leather tunic and brown leather pants. After he dressed, he turned and looked at his wife, who still laying down in bed. He noticed that she had a frown on his face, so he asked, "What is wrong Dany?" 

 

He frown turned to giggles as she said, "Jon I cannot leave your chambers... I do not know what to wear for sparing... Plus, as I recall, you ripped my gown off of me last night... therefore, don't have any clothes to even put on." 

 

Jon chuckled in response. 

 

She furrowed her brow and got out of the bed. "What’s so funny Jon Snow? I can easily leave this room stark naked... I do not have a problem with people seeing my naked body... I know that you do though... You do not want other men seeing what is yours, do you?" 

 

His laughter went to a frown. "No, I don't want anyone else to see you naked... Only I can see your beauty." He watched a smile spread across her face. "Plus, you don't need to go find your clothes. Your clothes are already here." 

 

He saw her raise her eyebrow, as she picked up picked her destroyed wedding gown. She held up the pieces for him to see and questioned, "You mean this?" 

 

He smiled and shook his head no with a chuckle escaping his lips. He then pointed and said, "Look behind you... Open the chest." 

 

She turned around in the direction he was pointing and watched her eyes light up when she saw the large wooden chest. He walked to her and helped her open the box. She took out the clothes and he could see she was surprised.

 

She laid the items on the bed and ran her fingers over them; by the look in her eyes, he was unsure if she liked the gift. She had taken out a light grey, almost silver, leather midriff shirt with matching knee length skirt, a pair brown breaches, as well as a sword holder.

 

She looked at him and smiled, "Jon... Where did you get this?" 

 

He smiled and sheepishly said, "I asked Illyrio to buy the clothes for you... Do you like?" 

 

She looked him with eyes full of admiration and smiled as she answered, "I love them Jon! Thank you." 

 

He let out a sigh of relief and kissed her on the cheek. Then he murmured in her ear "Put them on... You will need it when Robb and I teach you how to use your sword." She nodded and quickly began to don her new spar outfit.

 

While she got dressed, he walked over to the table, sat down on one of the wooden chairs and took a few sips of his wine while he waited for her to dress. When she was done, he looked at her. He was staring at her in awe, admiring how beautiful she looked; he was pretty sure his jaw was hanging open, but at this moment, he did not care. All he could think about was the way the silver midriff shirt covered just enough to remain proper. Gods he could not wait to take it off her when they completed their lesson... and thank the gods for those breeches because if she were not wearing them his hands would have been under that silver skirt the second he stood up from the chair. He was pulled from his lustful thoughts when she started speaking.

 

"I'm guessing by the way you are looking at me that way... I look... how they would say it in the North... Pretty?" 

 

He laughed and nodded his head. “Aye. Pretty... very pretty.”

 

She grabbed the sword holder from the bed, walked over to him with a perplexed expression and asked, "Jon... I cannot figure out how to put this on... It's not the same as your sword belt." 

 

He smiled at her and kissed her on the mouth. "It is not supposed to be like mine. You are too..." 

 

"Too what... Jon?" She cut him off with a raised eyebrow. 

 

He tried his best not to laugh when he said, "Short... If you had a sword sheathed at your hip, it will touch the ground... Therefore, I had a new holder made for you... It is one that is placed on your back." To his relief she did not appear to be offended or angry by his words. 

 

She nodded in response then asked, "So are you going to show me how I put it on?" 

 

He placed his two hands on her hips and turned her around so that her back was in front of him. He took the sword holder strap and placed it over one shoulder. He then turned her around again and pulled each end of the strap to the front of her, and fastened the buckle around the front of her chest. He pulled on the strap to make sure it as secure and moved a few steps back. "How does it feel?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

 

She moved around, stretching and swinging her arms. She looked at him, smiled and said, “It is perfect." 

 

He smiled and took a deep breath. "You will need to keep your sword close to you." _‘If she only had a sword close to her or even a piece of Dragonglass things would have been so different,’_ He thought.

 

"My sword?" He could hear the confusion in her tone as she asked this question.

 

“Aye, every Targaryen warrior Queen needs a proper sword,” he said before he turned around and walked over to where his two sword were leaning against wall. He grabbed them both, walked back towards her and laid them both gently on the bed.

 

He picked up the larger sword and pulled it from it’s sheath and explained, "This sword is named Winters Wolf. It is Valyrian Steel as far as I know... This sword once belonged to Ser Arthur Dayne sword… He was one of the Kingsguard whom was protecting me when I was born at the Tower of Joy." He then turned his gaze from the sword to her beautiful eyes, which were showing so many emotions that he could not name. 

 

"It is truly a beautiful sword Jon," she breathed out. He nodded in agreement, placed the sword back in its holster and laid it tenderly on the bed.

 

He then looked at Dark Sister and picked it up. He looked at his wife and smiled as he said, "This sword... This sword is one of the ancestral Valyrian Steel swords of House Targaryen. It is not Blackfyre… This was the sword is the one that was once wielded by Visenya Targaryen, one of the sister wives of Aegon the Conqueror… This sword is named Dark Sister." When he said the name of the sword, he saw her eyes open wide in disbelief.

 

"Dark Sister? I… I thought it was lost.” 

 

"Aye, it was ... but your older brother Rhaegar... My father, found it beyond the Wall. Then he left it at the Tower of Joy, with my mother when he had to leave to join the war at Battle at the Trident." He took a deep breath as he draw Dark Sister from it’s scabbard and then turned his gaze towards Daenerys. "It is not meant to be my sword... It is meant to be yours."

 

"Jon,” she gasped as she stared at the smoky steel sword in front of her, “I… I cannot accept this sword... You father found it and left it for you… It belongs to you."

 

"No, Dany, it was my sword.” He said as he shook his head, “Now it is yours… I need you to have a weapon that can kill White Walkers... I will feel a lot more at ease knowing that you can protect yourself. I failed you by not teaching you how to fight in our last life, and I will not fail you again… and besides I still have Winters Wolf." He watched as she finally pulled her gaze from the sword in his hands and brought it to his eyes. He then carefully placed he hilt of the sword in her hand. 

 

He watched as a smile appeared in her face. She wrapped both hand around the hilt and slowly swung the sword.  _‘Gods she looks sexy holding a sword,’_  He thought to himself. He then watched as she took one hand off the hilt and began to trail her finger along the flat side of the blade. "Be careful not to cut yourself… It is very sharp."

 

"Do not worry Jon, I know it is sharp. I promise I will not cut myself," she chuckled, “But if you do not mind, will you help me put it in it’s holder on my back?”

 

He chuckled and it did not take long before he had the scabbard properly attached to the sword holder. As he sheathed Dark Sister for her he asked, “How did the sword feel?”

 

"It’s not nearly as heavy as I thought it would be… I thought that I would struggle with it’s weight, but the weight was perfect.”

 

"Valyrian steel is lighter than normal steel, or castle forged steel," his grey eyes met hers, and he continued "You look like a true Targaryen warrior Queen Dany… I think you were born to wield Dark Sister." He noticed the blush that was creeping up from her neck and spreading to her cheek. He pulled her in for an embrace, and then placed a kiss to her brow, then one on each cheek, and finally her lips. However, the kiss was quickly broken apart when there was a knocking on the chamber door.

 

"My King I need to speak to you," he heard the sound of Illyrio’s voice on the other side of the door.

 

He pulled away from his wife’s loving embrace and answered the door, "Good Morning, Illyrio. Please come in." The magister smiled as he entered the room. Jon shut the door behind him and asked, “Would you are for a glass of wine?”

 

"No thank you, Your Grace,” The fat Cheesemonger respectfully replied, “I do wish to ask a favor from you though?”

 

Jon was confused. He quickly looked towards Dany who shrugged her shoulders, also not knowing what the favor might be. “What favor do you wish, Illryio?”

 

“I wish to ask if you will refrain from hatching the dragon eggs until I return."

 

"Why Illyrio?" Jon asked as he raised his eyebrows to the magister.

 

"Your Grace, When we spoke the other day, you told me that your Father, Rhaegar had given your dragon egg to your mother, so that she would be able to place it in your crib after your birth…”

 

“Aye, that is correct.”

 

"Well your Grace, I have wonderful news... I remember Lord Varys telling me once that your father also had given a dragon egg to each of your half-siblings." He turned his gaze at Daenerys who was also surprised.

 

"And where are these eggs now Illyrio?" Daenerys asked as she walked to stand next to her husband.

 

"During the sacking of King’s Landing Lord Varys was able to hide them before the Lannister troops stormed the Red Keep… I believe he told me they are hidden near the skull of Balerion the Black Dread, underneath the Red Keep… I am sorry I forgot to mention it last night, your Graces."

 

He took a deep breath  _'Six Dragons ... It seems too good to be true with what we are facing ...I will not use all of them in the Long Night... I will not take that change with The Night King again. He will be able to kill them easily with his Ice spears if they do not have a rider… Then they would just be another slave to the Night King… another pawn in his army...  but we can use them in the war for the throne and save more lives if we ask them to surrender by seeing how many dragons we have_ ' he looked at the Magister and smiled. "Illyrio, do you mind bringing these two dragon eggs when you returned with Lord Varys?"

 

The Magister smiled and said, "Of course your Grace, it would be my honor." Illyrio bowed his head, then looked at the both of them and said, "I will see you both when I return from the capital with Lord Varys. If the winds are kind, we should return in about 10 days."

 

“Thank you, Illyrio. We wish you safe travels,” The Queen politely responded.

 

After that, Illyrio took his leave. Jon then looked at his wife, smiled and said. “Come my love, let us go to the dining hall and break our fast… I fear if we do not leave this room soon we will be in here all day."

 

She chuckled, hooked her arm in her husband’s arm and said, “Lead the way, My King, I am starving.”

 

 

* * *

 

_**Tyrion Lannister**_

 

 

The sun had risen nearly to its peak and finally The King and Queen of the southern six kingdoms were about to leave Winterfell. They were supposed to leave at first light but of course, they had been delayed. As hand of the King in The North Tyrion walked over to King Eddard Stark who was saying his goodbye to his old friend. 

 

"Ned... We need to do something about Aegon Targaryen," the Fat King said once more, trying to convince the new King, his King, to join his crusade against the last remaining Targaryens.

 

"We have been over this Robert!” The King in the North sighed, “House Stark and the North will have no part in whatever you try to do to them. He is not a threat! Now I think it is time that you take your leave." 

 

He may not know Ned Stark that well yet, but he could tell the newly crowned King in the North was getting frustrated. _‘I wonder why it is that Ned Stark does not believe these Targaryens to be a threat?’_ Tyrion wondered to himself.

 

"Good-bye, King Eddard Stark,” Robert sighed as he shook the King in the North hand. Then in a gruffer tone he added, “I hope for your sake and the sake of your people you are right about the Targaryens... But know this, Ned… I will not stop hunting all the Dragonspawn until this world is completely rid of them." 

 

He agreed with what his new King and friend said earlier, that the Targaryens were nearly extinct and that Robert should just let them be... However, he knew the fat king was correct with his demand, that he would never stop until every Targaryen or person claiming to be a descendant of a Targaryen was dead. 

 

Robert then climbed into his carriage and as soon as the door was closed, the caravan began make its way out of the castle’s courtyard.

 

After the carriages and wagons were out of sight, the Dwarf of Casterly Rock looked up to his King, who calmly stated, "The Lords and Ladies of the North are waiting for us in the Great Hall. It's time for them to know that you have been named my Hand.” The King then gave him a reassuring smile. Tyrion nodded and followed his new King as he began to walk.

 

They walked together, side by side in a comfortable silence towards the Great Hall of Winterfell. When they entered the grand room all of the northerners cheered, 'The King in The North!' They walked together until they reached the head table and the King took his seat on the simple wooden chair, serving as his throne, alongside his family. 

 

After he was seated, he looked over at him and quietly said in his calm, but gruff Northern accent, "Sit next to me Lord Tyrion. I need my Hand at my side." 

 

The imp smiled nervously and slightly nodded his head in response before he pulled out the chair next to the King in the North and sat.  _‘This must be his heir, Robb’s, chair’_  he thought to himself as he shifted in the chair between the King and his eldest daughter Sansa, in an attempt to get comfortable. 

 

He looked at the young Stark girl and smiled as he respectfully asked, "How did you sleep lady Sansa?" 

 

The Stark girl looked at him and smiled back. "I slept well, thank you Lord Tyrion... I just wanted to thank you, for telling the truth to King Robert and the people of the North last night." 

 

"Don't mention it Lady Sansa... I mean Princess Sansa... I suppose I should start calling you by your proper title... I do not enjoy cruel boys or men, princes or kings, hurting or forcing themselves upon little girls or women... even though that cruel monster last night happened to be my nephew." He noticed a shy smile grace the corners of her lips when he said those words; he was thankful he was able to help her feel a little more at ease considering everything she had been through in the last 12 hours.

 

"You can just call me Sansa, Lord Tyrion... I heard that you have decided to stay in Winterfell and that Father has named you his Hand of the King... Is this true?" 

 

He looked at his left and saw that Ned was talking to his lady wife... the Queen in the North. He then turned his gaze back towards Sansa and smiled and whispered, "Yes it is... “However, she cut him off before he could finish his answer.

 

"I am glad that you are... You are a kind person as well a smart one. We will need you when the Long Night comes again.”

 

Tyrion was surprised when she said 'The Long Night,' he had not heard those words since he was a young lad, misbehaving and his nursemaid had told him tales about ancient magical creatures. ‘ _Surely she meant something different,’_ he thought _._  He was about to ask the Princess what she meant by those words, but before he could ask Ned stood up from his throne and started speaking.

 

"My Lords and Ladies,” King Eddard called in a booming voice. “The King and Queen of the Southern Six Kingdoms have left the North!” This announcement was met by a round of cheers. When it quieted down he continued, “Queen Cersei and Prince Joffrey have been informed that they may never return to the North... and if they do, they are aware that they will be executed!" Which cause another round of cheers from the Northern Lords and Ladies.

 

He made eye contact with the King as he waited for the roaring approval to simmer down. When it did, the King gave him a slight nod before he spoke once more, "That is not all My Lords and Ladies... I have an announcement to make... You all informed me, last night, that I needed to name a Hand of the King in the North... And I have made a decision on this matter." 

 

The king looked at him and smiled. “I have chosen a man who has shown the North he is a man of honor. That he is a knowledgeable and puts the right choice above the easy choice, even if that choice put his own life in danger... I have named Tyrion of the House Lannister as the Hand of the King in the North!" King Ned then looked at him, and gave him an encouraging nod to stand and speak.

 

Tyrion felt his heart rising as he waited for the gathered Lords and Ladies to voice their disapproval. He was frozen in the chair; his anxiety was coursing through every vein of his body.  _‘I have been shit on my whole life... I have never been accepted... not by court, not even by my own family.’_ He sighed as he continued to wait, but to his surprise, they only smiled and then he heard a round of approving 'Ayes.’ For the first time in his life he felt accepted, which made him smile.

 

A large man, who he believed was Lord Manderly because of the Merman sigil on the front of his leather armor, stated, “The north is honored to have Tyrion Lannister as Hand to our King! Because of his just actions last night... his testimony was detrimental to Robert Baratheon granting the North our independence! Because of his actions he saved the North from ever having to follow the rule of that mad prince!" 

 

When he heard another round of 'Ayes’ and applause. He was humbled. He was in disbelief that he had been accepted, just because he had done the right thing. _‘The North is definitely not the South,’_ he mused as his anxiety began to dissipate and he stood up from his seat. He looked around the room, at all of faces of those gathered in the Great Hall. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he began to speak, "Lords and Ladies of the North, I wanted to take a moment to thank each of you for your kind words. In addition, I vow that I will do everything in my power to make sure the North remains fair and just. I promise that I will provide unbiased counsel to your King and I will do everything in my power to help him ensure the safety of the North!" 

 

After is declaration, the Lords and Ladies raised their tankards of ale, and nodded. He looked at his King and noticed he had a hint of a frown on his face. He had seen that look in others before... when they had information that they needed to share, but either did not want to share or did not know how to say what needed to be said. He watched as the King looking at all of the lords and started speaking.

 

"My Lords... My Ladies... I have told you that I have been having disturbing reports about strange happenings beyond the Wall... I have sent eldest sons, Robb and Jon to go and investigate these reports.” He watched as the King paused to take a deep steading breath, “However, have not received any word from them since they went beyond the Wall, approximately one moon turn ago." 

 

Tyrion watched the faces of those gathered; He saw the look of shock and horror on all of their faces.  _‘If it was me lost beyond the Wall my father and his bannermen would be thanking the gods.’_

 

"My King we need to send men beyond the Wall and find them!" One of the Lords, he believed was Lord Glover because of the fist sigil, exclaimed. 

 

He saw the King in the North rising his hand. "Aye, we will and that's why I have to announce that I am going beyond the Wall, with my brother, Benjen, who is First Ranger of the Nights Watch. Together, with the support of the Nights Watch, we will investigate these reports as well find out what has happened to my sons." 

 

He heard gasps echoing off the grey stonewalls of the Great Hall. Then many of the lords began voicing their dissatisfaction and throwing out questions towards their King.

 

"My King, we need our King in the North... Not beyond the Wall...”

 

“It is not safe beyond the Wall...”

 

“Call the banners... we will help you find your sons!”

 

“Who will lead us while you are gone, your Grace?" 

 

He saw a true smile appear on Ned’s lips when he heard that question. He watched as he turned his head and looked at him and Sansa.

 

"My Hand will return to Winterfell while I am beyond the wall... He will help lead the North with my wife, Queen Catelyn and daughter, Princess Sansa.” 

 

Tyrion shifted his line of sight to the redheaded girl sitting next to him; it appeared she was as surprised by the King’s announcement as he was. He did not have long to think before Ned started speaking once more.

 

"We will leave soon my Lords... I will take some of my own men with me. The men joining me on this quest will be Jory, Alyn, Harwin, and Hallis." He watched as the King eyed the four men, who were standing in the back of the room, all of whom nodded at the command.

 

"But, your Grace..." one of the Northern Lords started to protest.

 

Ned simply raised his hand from the table, and the grumbling stopped. "I have made my mind up my Lords and Ladies. I thank you for your concern. However, my decision is final. That will be all!" Everyone appeared shocked by their King’s statement, but accepted their Kings decision without any more loud quibbling; they were now quietly talking amongst themselves.

 

Once the room was almost silent, he turned his gaze back towards Sansa and asked, "Has he ever been so straight forward with the people of the North?" She silently shook her head no. 

 

Everyone’s attention was snapped to the doors of the Great Hall when they swung open. He watched as seven men entered the Great Hall. Maester Luwin was standing in front, and behind him were four Stark Household Guards and two men he did not recognize... but by the clothes were wearing, they were definitely not from the North. One was a younger man, maybe about seven and ten, who was tall and lean with shorter brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The other man was shorter and stout, with darker skin, wild black curly hair and brownish-black eyes. He glanced at the King in the North who was smiling down at the two out of place men.

 

"What can I do for you today?" The King asked as he smiled at the Maester and the two newcomers.

 

"Your Grace,” the Maester said as he bowed his head, “This is Gendry Waters, a blacksmith, and this Syrio Forel, a water dancing instructor from Braavos. They have come to Winterfell as requested." 

 

 _'Gendry Waters... What does the King of the North want with a bastard blacksmith and a dancing instructor?’_

 

"Syrio Forel... Did my son, Jon Snow, summon you to Winterfell?" The King kindly asked.

 

〰️"Yes, your Grace ... He asked me to train your children, Sansa, Arya and Rickon, as well as your wife, Queen Catelyn, the art of water dancing." 

 

The Northern Lords and Ladies started whispering to each other.  _‘This is quite interesting... why would the King’s bastard send for a dancing master?’_ The Imp thought.He looked at the King and Queen, both of whom appeared bewildered. 

 

Ned quickly washed the confused look off his face, looked toward a few of the servants and handmaidens against the back wall and said, "Would you mind preparing suitable chambers for our new arrivals and please bring a warm meal to my study for them while they wait on their accommodations?"

 

"Of course, your Grace," the servant in the middle stated as all three bowed their heads, and quickly left the room.

 

The King then looked at him and smiled. "Lord Tyrion... I have matters to attend to at the moment... Would you please escort Gendry and Syrio to my study chambers? I will join you all shortly.”

 

"Of course, your Grace," Tyrion answered. He then got up from his chair and walked towards the two men. "If you would, please follow me and I will show you the way to King Eddard’s study." 

 

The two men nodded and followed him outside of the Great Hall. As they walked through the halls of the castle, he looked at the younger man, Gendry, and thought  _‘This boy looks familiar.’_ He also thought the boy looked a little tense, so as they walked he asked, "Gendry, it appears the King was expecting you arrival, but if I may ask why were you asked to come to Winterfell?" 

 

Gendry smiles, "I was lead to believe that the Warden... I... I mean King in the North... uh... his bastard son sent me a message saying his father was in need of a man whom could reforge Valyrian Steel... They offered me coin and free chambers, as well as a permanent position in Winterfell’s forge." 

 

Tyrion was surprised, _'Why would Ned need someone whom can rework Valyrian Steel?'_  He then turned his attention towards the man named Syrio Forel. "And you... Syrio... why is Winterfell in need of a dancing instructor?”

 

"The king in the North's Bastard son sent me a message, via carrier, requesting that I come to Winterfell to help his younger siblings and their lady mother the art of the Water Dance." 

 

Questions started to arise in his mind,  _'Why would the Bastard of Winterfell request a water dancing master teach his siblings and their lady mother a type of Braavosi swordplay? Why did he do this without even informing his father?'_

 

He felt that he had been quiet for too long so he asked, "Have either of you actually met the Bastard of Winterfell... the King’s son, Jon Snow?" 

 

The both shook their heads no. 

 

"I had not been in King’s Landing for long, when a Northern Lord, named Wendell Manderly, came to me with a sealed scroll. It was an offer, signed by Jon Snow, and I accepted the offer." 

 

Tyrion was still confused. "May I ask why?" He asked.

 

The Water Dance Master looked at him and smiled. "He requested I teach his family so they will know how to protect themselves... Also, I was tired of the City... I was tired of seeing so many people suffer... I was also tired of the heat and smell of shit... Therefore, I figured I might as well travel North, so I could teach my skills... When I accepted the position I never expected I would be teaching a Royal Family the art of the Water Dance." he smiled. 

 

They finally stopped before the King in the North’s study. Tyrion opened the door and led them in. Once the two men were seated on a couch across from the desk, a couple of servants brought in warm stew and ale for the men. 

 

When they began to eat, Tyrion asked, “Is there anything else that I can do for either of you at this time?”

 

They both shook their heads no.

 

Tyrion smiled, "Well then, please wait here until the King is done with his other matters. If you need anything there is a servant just outside the door that can assist you." 

 

Tyrion took his leave, and began the walk back to the Great Hall. As he walked through the empty halls, he thought to himself,  _'Things are getting interesting in the North.'_  Just before he reached his destination, The Queen in the North, Catelyn Tully Stark, stopped him.

 

"Lord Tyrion,” she called with a smile. 

 

"Your Grace, what can I do for you?" He responded with a smile.

 

"I just wanted to thank you, for what you did for my family last night. If it were not for you for, your sister’s men would have wrongfully butchered my daughter’s Direwolf. Also, because of your actions, my daughters’ names were cleared.”

 

Tyrion felt humbled by her kind words. "It was nothing, your Grace. I was just doing the right thing.” 

 

She smiled at him and turned to leave, but he stopped her by asking, "Your Grace, if may I ask, do you know why Gendry Waters is here?" 

 

She looked at him and nodded, "He is here to reforge Ice" 

 

He raised his eyebrow. "Ice?" 

 

"Ice is the great ancestral Valyrian Steel Sword of House Stark. My husband had decided to have the great sword reforged into two new Valyrian Steel swords, one for him and one for his brother, Benjen. Gendry has been trained how to rework Valyrian Steel, so my husband has commissioned him to complete the task and offered him a permanent position in Winterfell.”

 

He now knew why the blacksmith was here, but he was still confused on to why. "Your Grace, may I ask you why the King is having Ice melted and forged into two swords?" 

 

She kept on smiling as she answered, "You will find out soon enough Lord Tyrion." 

 

The Queen in the North then turned and walked away. He was now alone, standing in front of the doors of Great Hall with questions arising in his mind then answers that he received......

* * *

 

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen** _

 

 

 

Dany and Jon walked into the kitchen and were about to grab some food so they could break their fast. She was surprised to see Robb, already in the kitchen, filling a plate with an assortment of foods. He had not seen that they had entered the room, so she smiled and called, “Robb!” When he looked up, she added, “Good morning.” 

 

"Good morning, dear good-sister… Brother… You all are up earlier than I expected,” he said with a knowing smirk. He set down his plate of food on the counter and then walked over to embrace her husband. He whispered something in his ear that she could not hear, but a giggle escaped her lips when she Jon’s face filled with a crimson blush at the words. Robb then walked over to her, and she was shocked when he pulled her into a crushing embrace. As soon as he was done with his embrace, he looked at her and smiled. "I see Jon gave you the sparing clothes… You look beautiful.” After he said these words, it was her husband’s turn to laugh as she blushed a shade of scarlet.

 

Suddenly, she was startled when she heard a screech from behind her good-brother. The next thing she knew Sarogon way flying over to the counter were they were standing and began eating some roasted fish from one of the platters. She smiled at the sight of the small grey dragon, who then looked at her and gave her a welcoming hoot. She looked at Robb and smiled as she asked, “Did our child behave for you last night?"

 

"Aye, he did… Though we did have to visit the kitchen for snacks several times last night.” He then chuckled as he added, “I do not think he is ever full.” 

 

She walked past her good-brother and scratched the babe dragon under chin earning some loving nudges into her hand and some purrs of delight. As she loved on her winged child, she was surprised at how fast the dragon was growing.  _‘When I first saw him a couple of days ago he was barely bigger than two hands placed together and now he was the size of three hands placed together.’_  

 

She was pulled from her thoughts when Jon started speaking. “Robb, we are going to break our fast and after that I am planning to teach Daenerys the basics on how to wield her sword… I would like to watch her form and stances, so, would you mind to be her sparring partner?” 

 

Robb’s answer was immediate, “I would like nothing more to help my new sister with her sparing.” 

 

Daenerys could not believe what she had just heard; she was filled with such joy and happiness as she thought,  _'So, this is what it feels like to have a true loving brother.’_

 

Jon then handed her a plate and they began to fill them with different foods that were in platters on the counter. She filled her plate some scrambled eggs, fresh fruits, some roasted white fish and a rasher of bacon. Jon then led her to the dining hall and she sat down across from her good-brother, while her husband sat next to her. She began eating her food, not realizing how much of an appetite she had worked up from her and Jon’s activities the night before. They sat in a comfortable silence as they all broke their fast. 

 

After several minutes had past, Robb finally broke the stillness in the air when he asked, “Daenerys, ever since Jon told me that he had married, I have wondered, just exactly how did the two of you meet and fall in love… I am sorry if these questions came out of the blue, it’s just my brother has yet to tell me.” 

 

This shocked her. She was not shocked that Jon had not told her good brother how they met and fell in love… However, she was shocked that she could not herself remember how they had come to be married. "I... I am sorry Robb, but I cannot seem to remember..." She then looked over at her husband who did not seem the least bit shocked that she could not remember such an important event in their past life.

 

“It is fine Daenerys. It is not your fault that you cannot remember... I was thinking that the reason some of your memories of me are lost is because you mentioned your past companions or past lovers when we first met.” 

 

She raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "What do you mean Jon?" 

 

She watched her husband taking a deep breath before he started to talk. "When we met..." She heard him chuckle "We really did not care for each other… I believe it would be safe to say that we hate one another.” 

 

She was surprised by her husband’s statement and by the look on Robb’s face, she could tell the statement shocked him as well. "We did?” She finally breathed out.

 

“Aye,” he chuckled again, “Let me start from the beginning… I was newly named King in the North when you arrived at Dragonstone. I received ravens from both you and Queen Cersei Lannister, requesting that I go south and bend the knee. I ignored both scrolls, because I knew my people would not submit again to a Southern ruler… And, I was also preoccupied trying to find a way to save my people from the threat beyond the Wall. Then, I received another raven from my friend, Samwell Tarly. In this message he informed me that there was Dragonglass on Dragonstone. That is when I made the decision to travel to Dragonstone, in hopes to form an alliance with the ‘Dragon Queen’ and that you would allow me to mine the Dragonglass in the caves of the island. Let’s just say that the Northern Lords and Ladies were not happy with my decision,” he paused momentary to chuckle, “They all believed that you would feed me to your dragons or burn me alive or seduce me into bending the knee… When I arrived you were not happy with me because I was a man claiming to be King of the Northern most Kingdom,” he then shifted his gaze to her, “and you believed that you were the rightful heir and Queen to the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, therefore I was in open rebellion against your crown… You demanded that I bend the knee. Let us just say that when I refused, and continued to refuse, my defiance frustrated you…because you had asked me repeatedly to bend the knee and I never did… Well at least not at first,” he added with a sigh, as if he was trying to push a painful thought from his memory.

 

She gave him an encouraging smile, and sighed again before he continued, “In our first conversation, you mentioned that you were sold like a broodmare, raped, and defiled, chained and betrayed… You later told me that it was your brother, Viserys, who had sold you to Khal Drogo in exchange for an army, and that he was the man who had rape you repeatedly before you thought you had learned to love him.” He paused again and took a long sip of orange juice. While he drank, she thought,  _‘So that is why he holds so much anger towards my brother. It makes sense.’_   She then placed a comforting hand on his thigh, and he smiled at her after he put his glass of juice down.

 

"As I was saying… when we first met ... We hated each other. You wanted me to bend the knee, and I told you I would not bend the knee to you or to any other queen because my people would not accept a southern ruler. I told you that there was a threat beyond the wall much greater than that of Cersei Lannister. We were having a heated discussion… I was so frustrated because you did not believe me about the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead… I tried everything to convince you that they were a bigger threat… I even told you that if we did not stop them it would not matter whose bones sat on the Iron Throne… I honestly think you were about to order your guards to feed me to your dragons, but it the conversation was stopped when Lord Varys, who was one of your advisors, entered the Throne Room and informed you that you had lost two of your allies. As soon as you received the news you sent me and my advisor, Ser Davos, to chambers, had baths drawn for us and sent us food… I was so mad because you refused to let me leave..." 

 

When he said this, she cut him off by asking, “Did I take you as my prisoner?" 

 

He smiled and shook his head, “When I asked if I was your prisoner, your exact words to me were ‘Not yet,’ but in reality I actually was… I wanted to leave the island but you would not let me… but you did allow me to walk the castle and the grounds… I came to enjoy brooding on the cliffs overlooking to the Blackwater,” he chuckled, which made them all laugh.

 

 _‘How in the world did this man go from becoming my prisoner to the man I love and would die for,'_ she wondered to herself before he began speaking once more.

 

"You knew we had to make peace in order to become allies, and one of your advisors persuaded you to allow me to mine the Dragonglass as a peace offering and in hope that it would sway me into eventually bend the knee... After you allowed me to begin mining the Dragonglass, I started to respect you more… Moreover, I believe that you respected me a little as well, because you saw what I was risking to save my people… Then while mining we discovered some old cave drawings… depictions of the first men and the children of the forest coming together to fight against the White Walkers… I then brought you to the cave and showed them to you… It was then that I decided that I was starting to care for you… in more than a political sense… I mean, you still frustrated me because you said you would only help my cause when I bent the knee…Then I knew that I cared for you when you went riding into battle on the back on your largest dragon… I was so scared that something would happen to you… that you would have been struck by an arrow or killed… I stood on that damn cliff overlooking the Blackwater brooding and praying that you would return, because you were important to all those who followed you… I did not know what would happen to them if you feel in battle… Then I knew that you cared for me when you came back from the battle.” 

 

“Why is that?” Dany asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Because when you returned you landed your largest dragon right in front of me! All I saw was sharp teeth in my face… but then, when I looked in his eyes something stirred inside of me… I removed my glove and rubbed his snout, just like if I was showing love to Ghost. When I looked up to you, I saw the fear in your eyes that he was going to harm me… That is how I knew that you cared for me…”

 

"So when did you know that you loved her? When did you actually fall in love?” Robb blurted out. She blushed at the question and looked at Jon waiting for his answer, but Jon looked at his brother as he answered.

 

"I went beyond the Wall... On a stupid suicide mission to find a wight so we could take it to Cersei to convince her that the threat was real." She watched as her love took a deep breath before continuing. “The mission was doomed… we were surrounded by the dead… It was as if they knew of our plans… that knew we were coming… I was able to send one of the men who followed me on this quest back to the Wall and he sent a raven to Daenerys… The situation was dire… We had captured the wight, but we were trapped on a rock in the middle of a half frozen lake with no way out… Then when the lake froze completely, all hope was lost… But, to my surprise, she came reigning fire on the undead soldiers with all three of her dragons… She got the message, and she risked her life to save me and my companions…” She noticed that he looked at Robb when he spoke and she watched as he took another deep shaky breath before he continued, “I was getting ready to take her hand and climb on the dragon, but I noticed that my men were still being attacked, so I retuned to the battle… Then, once all my men were safely on her dragon’s back, I went to get on, but before I could get on her dragon... I was attacked again… I yelled at her to ‘Go and Leave Now’ as two wights pushed me into the icy waters of the lake… After I got loose of their grasp I swam and got out of the lake… You had already gone… I somehow found Longclaw… In the past I would have just gave up… I was tired of fighting for the shit life I had been dealt… but for some reason... I found a purpose to continue the fight." He then looked at her and smiled. 

 

 _‘It was me… I was the reason he chose to continue the fight.’_ She wanted to know more, so she asked,“I cannot remember… what happened next, my love?”

 

He smiled and took her hand. "My Uncle Benjen came out of nowhere… He came in riding a horse and saved me from the swarm of wights… He put me on that horse and sent it back to the Wall… He gave his life to make sure I was saved.” She squeezed his hand and gave him a comforting smile, hoping it gave him the courage to continue the story.

 

“When I arrived back at the Wall I was unconscious… I later heard that you stood on top of the Wall for hours waiting for me to return… Though, the next thing I remember was waking up in a room… but it was not my room... I woke up in your chambers on a boat. You were watching over me while I was literally out cold…that is when I knew I was in love with you… That is also when I bent the knee… You proved to me that you cared about your people, and that you were what my people needed to get though the Long Night.” She looked at him and felt her heart was beating in a tremendous speed.  _'If Robb was not here I would have taken him on this table,’_  she placed a hand on her his cheek and pulled him for a kiss. 

 

When she pulled away, she heard Robb speaking. “Okay… So when did you know that she loved you too?”

 

“I knew that she loved me too when we began to make arrangements to move her armies North… and she took my advice to sail together with me to White Harbor and then travel together to Winterfell… When all of her advisors advised against it she did not care…”

 

“Now… I do remember that boat ride, Jon Snow.” She then leaned over to whisper very quietly into her husband’s ear so that only he could hear, “I am pretty sure that is when we conceived Rhaegar.”

 

“It is not that hard to believe that you two hated each other when you first met... You are both fucking stubborn as hell!” When Robb said this, they all erupted in laughter.

 

"Aye, we both are!” He then stood, took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. He then said to her, "I'm going to speak with Bako and our other blood riders and see how our prisoner is doing.” 

 

She smiled at him and nodded in response. He put his hand under her chin, tilted it upwards and kissed her on her lips. After he pulled away, he looked at her and his brother and said, "I will see the both of you in the training yard shortly.” 

 

She smiled and kissed him again before he smiled at his brother, and retreated from the dining hall. After he left she looked at Robb whose smile had morphed into a frown. “What is wrong, Robb?”

 

"Did Jon have any nightmares last night?" 

 

Which made her take a deep breath and nodded, “Yes, he did... When I asked him how he slept, he told me that he had slept peacefully... However, I could tell that he was lying… I know that He only said it so that I would not be worried about him… He is keeping something from me, Robb..." 

 

She watched as he took a deep breath. "We need to find out what it is... Daenerys I need you to try again. I am sorry that I am pushing you… but please understand he is my brother and my family. I need to protect him. I promised my father I would keep my eye on him..."  

 

She cut him off his rambling. "Robb I understand… His my last relative, that is if you are not counting my horrible excuse of brother. I love Jon with all of my heart… I do not like or enjoy that he is keeping something from me… I will try again tonight..." She took a deep breath.

 

They sat in silence and finished their meal. When they were done Robb said, “Come on, let’s go to the training yard, I am sure that Jon will be waiting for us.”

 

She nodded her head and stood up. As they walked out of the dining hall Robb stated, "I see Jon has given you Dark Sister.”

 

“Yes, he did,” she answered shyly, “Although, I am not really sure that I should be the one to wield it… I am not sure that I have earned the right to wield this sword.”

 

“Daenerys trust me. Jon would not have given you that sword if he did not think you should wield it… Have faith in yourself… Between Jon and myself, you will be the next Warrior Queen the seven kingdoms sings songs about.” Robb said with a smile, “So come on… Your first lesson is today… Show us what a Targaryen Queen is made of.”

 

She laughed at her good brother’s comments. They then walked side by side to the training yard to meet with her husband, so she could learn to become a Warrior Queen.

 

When they entered the training yard, she saw that her husband had a smile on his face as he was speaking with Ser Jorah. As they approached, the she watched as the old knight smiled at her husband and slightly bowed his head as he turned to walk away for the training yard. When the old knight passed them, he offered her a Robb proper greeting before her continued on his way.  When Jon noticed their arrival, he smiled widely and walked over to meet her and his brother.

 

When they reached him, Dany asked, "What did you and Ser Jorah discuss?" 

 

He smiled at her, "Well apparently in the few days that we have been here, Sarogon has eaten through Illyrio’s white fish storages, so I asked Ser Jorah to go down to the markets and pick up some more... I just cannot get over how fast he is growing and how much he is eating!” He chucked as he grabbed both of her hands.

 

She smiled and nod, “Well he is growing fast... I cannot remember how fast my dragons grew in the past.” She mused. 

 

"I am not sure either... they were quite large when I first met them... I believe they were about six years old.” He answered and then placed a tender kiss on the knuckles of each hand before letting her hands go. 

 

He then turned to his brother and said, “Thank you again, Robb, for agreeing to help me with Dany’s training.” Jon then placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes as he continued in a serious tone, “Ensuring that all of my family is going to be prepared to fight when the Long Night arrives means the world to me... I vowed that I would not fail you all this time.”

 

“Of course, brother. I can think of no other place I would rather be.” 

 

He then turned back towards her and asked, “Are you ready for your first lesson?" 

 

She smiled and nodded. 

 

Jon then pulled Dark Sister from its scabbard on her back. He careful looked at the smoky blade and then back to her, then with stoic seriousness he stated, “Dany, this is no toy. It is Valyrian Steel so you must handle it with care or you will with yourself... But the first lesson of swordplay it to stick them with the pointy end.” All three of them then erupted in belly busting laughter.

 

They both looked at Robb who removed his sword belt, and placed it on the table. He then looked through the many training swords until, she guessed, he had found one that was a similar weight and size to his own. She turned her gaze back at her husband who smiled at her. He kissed her forehead and stepped back.

 

"Let's begin... Now Dany, the first step in sword fighting is a proper stance." She nodded at her husband’s words. He then placed Dark Sister in her hands, and wrapped her fingers around the hilt. 

 

After she had a grip on the sword he stepped back and said, "Always remember. Your stance... Left foot first," he demonstrated as he drew Winters Wolf from its scabbard and placed his left foot in front of him. She mirrored what he did.

 

“Next, you put your right foot back and stand your ground by bending your knees." She followed his lead and figured she was doing it right because he smiled proudly at her.

 

She felt silly standing this way and did not understand why this was so important so she stood up straight and asked, "Jon why is this necessary?" 

 

He smiled and walked over to her, and she heard Robb trying to sniffle a chuckle that threatened to escape his lips as Jon answered, "You need to have a proper stance, otherwise it will easy for your opponent to knock you down... Like this.” She was shocked when he put his hand on her shoulder and easily pushed her down to the ground. She could not believe what he just did to her. She looked up at him and noticed that had a smirk on his face.

 

"If you do not use a proper stance you will be dead in seconds. A proper stance helps you stand your ground in a dual, a fight or in battle. Please Daenerys, I promise you everything I teach you is way to make sure you will not die… It will be key to your survival should you find yourself battling an enemy during the coming wars.” She was surprised by is tone, he held such worry and fear in his voice. He then held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed it and he easily pulled her to a standing position next to him.

 

“Now, let’s try again.” 

 

She did as he asked and took the stance he had just taught her. 

 

“That is good... Now watch.” This time when he pushed on her shoulder again, she wobbled a little, but she did not move her feet or fall to the ground. She was surprised.

 

“See, a proper stance will help you stay in your feet… Now take Dark Sister and swing it around slowly, so you can get a feel for its weight and balance.” 

 

She did as he asked and slowly swung her sword. She felt the way she had control over her Valyrian Steel sword… It felt like an extension of her body. She admired the smoky blade of Dark Sister and watched how it shimmered and shined when the rays of the midday sun hit it.

 

After a few minutes, Jon called, “Wonderful. Now, sheath your sword.”

 

“Why would I sheath my sword? I though you wanted me to learn to wield it?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Aye, I do,” he chuckled, “However, you must start with a training sword… I do not want for you to accidentally cut yourself or my brother.”

 

She felt her face blush as she sheathed Dark Sister on her back, and then walked over to select a blunt training sword that felt similar in size and weight to her sword. Once she selected on she walked back over to where her husband was standing with her good-brother.

 

"Now take your position and spar against Robb,” Jon stated.

 

She looked at her good-brother who smiled at her. She gripped the hilt of her training sword and stood in the stance Jon has taught her.

 

“Dany, take your time… there is no rush right now.” Her husband called. “You need to make sure that your sword is balanced perfectly with your movements.” 

 

She took a deep breath and took a few practice swings. 

 

“Good! Now, try to strike Robb.” 

 

She did as he asked. She took her sword and swung it to Robb. He easily blocked her swing and she felt the way her harms shivered when steel met steel. She swung the sword several more times, and each time her swings were easily stopped by her good-brother. After a few minutes she was surprised how sore her arms gotten. She looked at Jon who kept on smiling.

 

“That is very good, Dany… I can tell how sore your arms are getting... Your arms are not yet used to fighting yet.” Her husband said as he came over and rubbed the tops of her arms. “However, you cannot give up. With practice, you will become stronger and stronger and the pain will lessen. Now, try again.”

 

She nodded and stood her stance again. She did as she asked and did it again and again. She was determined not to give up. She continued to spar against her good brother in order to prepare for the long night……

 

* * *

 

**_ Gendry Waters _ **

 

 

It was just after midday in Winterfell and the sun was beyond its peak. Syrio and Gendry were sitting on a couch in the King in the North study chambers awaiting his arrival and directions. They had finished their meal of rabbit stew and brown bread and they were now talking amongst each other while they waited for their new King to arrive. After their travels from King’s Landing to White Harbor via boat and then from White Harbor to Winterfell, the young man considered the Braavosi man to be his friend. A  a little time had passed, their attention was pulled from each other, and towards the entrance when they someone enter the room. 

 

"Syrio Forel, Gendry Waters, please forgive me for keeping you waiting. As you are aware, my name is Eddard Stark and I am the King in the North,” the man said in a welcoming tone as he walked towards were they were sitting. He and the Braavosi man quickly stood and smiled at the King.

 

“It is an honor to meet you, King Eddard.” Syrio stated as he bowed down before the King, “As you know, I am Syrio Forel, First Sword of Braavos, and Water Dancing Master.

 

"Syrio Forel, it is an honor to have you here, and the hospitality of Winterfell is yours.” The King in the North said as shook his friend's hand before he continued talking, "My Maester told me that my son, Jon Snow, asked you to come to Winterfell in order to train my youngest children and wife in the art of water dancing?" 

 

"Yes, your Grace... Your son sent a message to via from a man named Manderly. It stated that you were in need of a dancing instructor, so that your family would be able to defend themselves, if need be, in the wars to come.”

 

Gendry did not know what to think of his friend’s words...  _‘The wars to come? What is that supposed to mean?’_ However, The King in the North seemed to clearly understand because a smile appeared on his face and he smiled. 

 

"Thank you Syrio Forel for traveling all the way to Winterfell. I presume you will need your rest. I want you to start training my wife and children at first light tomorrow. If you need anything at all, please ask for the castle Master at Arms, Ser Rodrik, and he will ensure that it is brought to you. Or if it is something that we do not have we will make sure that we get it for you.”

 

“Thank you, your Grace,” his water dancing friend stated respectfully with a nod of his head and a smile on his face. "It shall be my honor to train your family, your Grace." 

 

The King then looked behind him, in the direction of the chambers door and called, "Hodor! Please come here!" 

 

Gendry then heard loud, heavy footsteps approaching the chambers. He was sure that he jaw was hitting the floor when the largest man he had ever seen entered the chambers.

 

“Hodor!” The large man happily exclaimed.

 

"Hodor, would you please show Syrio Forel to his new chambers?" The King asked as he smiled at the gigantic man.

 

"Hodor!" The man said as he quickly nodded his head and motioned for his water dancing friend to follow. 

 

Syrio stood from the couch and walked the towards the humongous beast of a man. He then smiled and said, "Show me the way, Hodor." 

 

The gigantic man smiled, said “Hodor,” once more and motioned his hand out to side, gesturing for Syrio to follow him outside the chambers.

 

After Hodor and Syrio had left, the King looked at him, smiled kindly and said, "You must be Gendry Waters." 

 

“Yes, I am... uh, milord... I mean, your Grace." The young man stated as he bowed his head in respect. 

 

When he saw the King’s eyes widened, at first he thought that he had upset the man by calling him by the wrong title. But then the man stared at him and walked closer, it appeared that he had a look of shock on his face. Then the King breathed out, "Gendry, if I may ask, who your father is?" 

 

He was surprised by his question. "I... I am not sure, your Grace... but you were not the first person who has asked me that question.” 

 

"Who else has asked you about your parentage?" 

 

He took a deep breath, looked down at his hands and then answered the King in the North’s question. "When I was in King’s Landing, working as a blacksmith’s apprentice, the Hand of King Robert, Jon Arryn came to the shop, just to talk to me... he asked me about my mother and if I knew my father... it was all very strange." 

 

The next thing her knew the King put two fingers under his chin and lifted his face. He then looked directly into his eyes and whispered, "I do not believe it... Jon had to have known." He then started pacing the room, as Gendry’s eyes followed.

 

The King then started talking again, but the blacksmith felt as though he was no longer talking to him, but that he was talking to himself. “You are a bastard... Gods if my hunch is right, you are the spitting image of your father when he was younger..." 

 

 _'Does he know or think he knows who my father is?'_  Gendry thought to himself. However, he felt that right now was not the right time to voice that question out loud, so instead he interrupted the King from his thoughts by asking about the task he was commissioned to complete. "Your grace.... Your bastard son, Jon Snow, asked me to come to Winterfell to rework a Valyrian Steel and offered a position as a blacksmith. May I please see where I will work?" 

 

The King smiled and nodded. “Of course, Gendry. If you would, please follow me, and I will be happy to show you where you will be working.” Gendry stood up from the couch and followed the King out of his study. 

 

When they reached the hallway, they were joined by another man, who had a sword and was wearing Stark armor.  _‘Must be a member of his Kingsguard,’_ Gendry thought as the man followed closely behind them as they walked through hall and into the courtyard.

 

When they arrived at the forge, the King introduced him to an older Smith, named Mikken. The King then smiled at him with kind eyes and said, “This is where you will work Gendry. I hope they are suitable and please, do not hesitate to ask if you need anything at all. I want you to be comfortable in your new home. I also wanted you to know that we are very pleased to have you here in Winterfell." he smiled and nodded.

 

"Your Grace if I may ask... I what do you want me to reforge the Valyrian Steel sword into?" 

 

The King looked at him, smiled and said, “Aye, I need for to reforge the ancestral greatsword of House Stark into two new Valyrian Steel swords. One for me and one for my brother, Benjen.”

 

"Your Grace, may I please see this greatsword? I would like to start working on it as soon as possible and it would be nice to know what I am working with and if there will be enough steel to complete the task." 

 

The King appeared to be slightly surprised for just a moment, but then he looked towards the man who had followed them and said, “Jory please fetch me Ice." 

 

The man smiled and nodded. "Right away, your Grace." 

 

The man, Jory, quickly left and just a few minutes later returned with the great Valyrian steel sword named Ice. When he handed the scabbard the King Gendry was surprised just how large the sword really was. 

 

Gendry was starting to feel a little nervous, he had worked with Valyrian Steel many times with Tobho Mott, but most of the pieces they had worked with hand been pendants and brooches and a few daggers. “May... May I please see the sword, your Grace?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even. 

 

The king looked at him smiled and gave him the sword.

 

Gendry admired the craftsmen ship of the Greatsword and was in awe of how flawless the steel was impressed how well the sword had been constructed.  _This is truly the most remarkable piece of work I have ever seen.’_ When he looked up from the sword, he could tell the King was looking at him and that he was waiting for an answer, but he felt completely tongue-tied.

 

He felt the anxiety in the King’s voice when he asked, "Will you be able to reforge Ice into two new Valyrian swords?" 

 

Wordlessly, he placed it onto the table and measured the length and width of the sword. In his mind trying to see if there was enough steel there to complete the task. After he was certain of the answer, he looked at the king and smiled. “Yes, your Grace. I will have enough steel to be able to reforge Ice into two new Valyrian Steel Longswords... If that pleases you, your Grace.” 

 

He saw that the King in the North was smiling. “That would be perfect. Thank you, Gendry... but do you mind if I ask, how long will it take you to complete this task?”

 

"Your Grace, if I started working on it tomorrow... It would take me no more than a few days."

 

"That is excellent news Gendry! Thank you. I need you to work hard so please rest for the day and start in the first light," The King said with a smile so big that it made his eyes crinkle.

 

Gendry smiled at the King and said, “I will start at first light, your Grace.”

 

"If you need any help... Our other blacksmith Mikken shall be at your service.” 

 

"Thank you, your Grace. And thank you for this opportunity.”

 

The King took a deep breath, looked at Ice for a moment and then smiled back at him and said, "I am sorry Gendry, but I have other matters that I must attend to at this time. Please, if you need anything or any help feel free to ask on of the servants for assistance. When you are ready to head to your chambers, please ask one of them and they will be happy to show you the way. I am sure that you are tired from your long journey. When I get back to the castle I will ask some handmaidens to draw you a bath and supper will be served in the Great Hall at sundown.”

 

“Thank you, your Grace.”

 

"I will see you tomorrow Gendry.”

 

The King in the North then turned and left the forge. Gendry stood at his workstation and admired all of the tools and supplies that he had been provided. He felt happy to begin his new life in Winterfell......

 

* * *

 

 ~~~~**_ Daenerys Targaryen _ **

 

 

 

 

It was evening in Pentos and the hot sun was finally starting to set over the Narrow Sea. However, Dany, Robb and Jon were still in the training yard at Illyrio’s manse practicing swordplay. She felt arms tingling and her hands were sore as hell but she was determined to fight through the pain and vowed not to give up.

 

 

She was still sparing against Robb and Jon was watching her form and helping her to correct her many imperfections. When she paused for a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, and get a drink of water she heard her husband ask some of the servants to prepare baths for them. She then heard him walking towards her and her good brother.

 

 

“Robb, Dany,” he called, “I think that you both have trained enough for one day. Let’s retire for the evening.”

 

“As you say, brother.” Robb said as he look at Jon. He then turned his gaze to her and said, “Daenerys, I will be more than happy to spar with you anytime. You did an excellent job today.” 

 

 

“Thank you for all of your help, Robb. However, I feel you are too kind in your assessment. I know that I still have a long way to go until I become the next Warrior Queen.” She said with a chuckle as her good brother pulled her in for an embrace.

 

 

When he released her from the hug, her husband pulled him into an embrace as well and she heard him whisper, “Robb, thank you again for all of your help. You truly do not understand how much this means to me.” 

 

 

“Anytime brother... and honestly, I really did have a wonderful time... Now if you do not mind I am going to take my leave, bathe and find some dinner. You two have a good night.”

 

 

After he said this Robb quickly put away his training sword and made his way inside the manse.

 

 

Even though Jon had said they were done for the night, she wanted to use the last few rays of sunlight to practice. So she continued to swing her sword, even though her arms felt limp, while her husband was watched from the other side of the training yard.

 

 

Her concentration was broken when Jon began to walk towards her and calmly remarked, "Dany, you need to calm down. You are not moving right.” 

 

 

She stopped swinging the training sword as her husband approached. He stood behind her, placed both hands on hers and guided her swings with the sword so that they were now fluid.

 

 

"Do you feel the difference?” He asked. She nodded and then he continued, “The sword does not control you, Dany... You control the sword," he murmured in her ear as placed his head against her shoulder and guided her with the sword. She felt her heart beat increasing because of the way he was holding her. 

 

“Now, practice that swing on your own.” He said as he removed his hand from hers and placed them on her hips. 

 

 

After one swing of the sword, she smiled, turned around and looked at him and threw the training sword on the ground. She could tell he was surprised by her actions.

 

 

"Dany, are you do..." 

 

 

However, before he could finish his question she pulled him down to her for a kiss. They kissed each other passionately for several minutes when she finally had to pull away for air. As she caught her breath, she breathed out, "I am going to take a bath and I want you to join me..." 

 

 

He smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. He then whispered, "As you wish, my Queen.” He sighed before he raised his tone when he continued, “But, before I join you... I need to speak to your horrible excuse of a brother." 

 

 

She knitted her eyebrows, before she asked in a calm and even tone, "Care if I join you?"

 

 

Dany could tell he was surprised by her question when he raised a since eyebrow and asked with concern in his voice, "Are you sure?" 

 

She placed another kiss on his lips. "I'm sure. Please, Jon, let me join you... I need to see him.” 

 

 

He had a nervous smile on his lips as he nodded and replied, "If that is what you wish." 

 

She smiled and nodded, "It is."

 

 

He now had a genuine smile on his face as he placed his both of his hands on her cheeks and pulled her for a kiss. After a few moments he pulled away and said, "Let's go see him then." 

 

 

After he said this, he took her hand and they both walked to the basement chambers were Viserys was being kept. They stopped in front of Bako. She heard Jon speaking to him in Dothraki and was excited when she was able to pick-up a few of the words. He smiled and opened the doors for them. Once inside the room, she saw the other two blood riders, who promptly stood from their chairs and left.

 

Her heart started to race at the sight of her brother. He was tied and chained to a wooden chair in the center of the room, his hair was stringy and he smelled of onions. She then watched as he slowly looked up from the floor and his eyes focused on her. She noticed that his eyes opened wide when he realized it was her.

 

 

"Dany! Dany, tell this bastard of the usurper’s dog to set me free! I am his rightful King!” he screeched.

 

 

She smiled as she thought, 'He does not yet know that I have married this man he believes to be a bastard.' She looked at Jon, and squeezed his hand to get his attention. When he looked her, he returned her smile and she winked knowingly at him. She then put her hand around his neck and pulled him down for a fiery kiss. As they kissed, she soon felt his hands kneading ass as he deepened the kiss. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see this irritated her brother.

 

 

"Daenerys! What are you doing! He is a BASTARD!" Viserys wailed.

 

 

She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her husband. She turned her gaze from him to her brother and nonchalantly said, "Viserys, don’t you think it is normal for a wife to kiss her husband? I know that I do." 

 

 

She saw his eyes widened in surprise. "Husband… Husband,” he shrilled, “Dany, you cannot be serious… There is no way that you have really gone and married him… You know better than to sully yourself with the likes of his kind… He is nothing but a bastard!" 

 

 

She felt her face flushing with anger as she gritted out, "He is not a bastard Viserys! He is our older brother’s last surviving son! He is the trueborn son of our brother Rhaegar and his wife Lyanna Stark... He is Aegon Targaryen one of our last kin and true heir to the throne… not you!" 

 

 

Viserys evil mocking laugh echoed throughout the room. "I see he has seduced you with his pretty face and pretty hair and cock... You, sweet sister, are nothing but a stupid slut, a dragonwhore! How does it feel like to be fucked by a bastard?" 

 

 

She felt like her dragonblood was boiling to the surface. She looked at Jon in an attempt to calm herself and could not believe what she saw. She watched as his eyes turned from grey to a dark burnt orange. He placed his hand of the hilt of Winters Wolf but she grabbed his hand before he could unsheathe the sword. She looked in his eyes and said as calmly as she could muster, "Jon, don’t do it... we need him later." 

 

 

When he took a deep breath, she watched in amazement as his eyes changed from the dark orange to dark blue and then back to his normal Stark grey. She smiled at him and nodded her head, signaling to him that he should calm down while she handles her brother. She looked at her brother and closed the three-step distance between them. She looked him square in the eyes and smiled as she slapped him hard across the face.

 

 

"You dare wake the dragon!" He squealed.

 

 

Which made her and Jon laugh, she laughed so hard that she had to wipe the tears from her eyes. Once she composed herself, she looked at him and stated, "You are no dragon!" 

 

 

He appeared to be taken aback by her comment. "Of course I am! I am blood of the Dragon! I am blood of old Valyria… I have the blood of Aegon the Conqueror in my veins!"

 

 

"Aye, you are blood of old Valyria but that does not mean that you are a dragon! A true dragon cannot burn." Her husband stated calmly, which made her smile.

 

 

"Daenerys, what does he mean by that!" Viserys squeaked.

 

 

She smiled as looked at the burning torch on the wall, which was the only source of light in the dark room. She walked over and removed the torch from its perch on the wall, then walked back to where her husband stood next to her chained brother. She then placed her hand on the fire. She kept her eyes on her brother’s mortified expression; it brought her joy to see him so stunned.

 

 

"Aegon and I are the last Dragons.” She looked at Jon who smiled. She took his hand and placed it in the flaming torch as well. She then turn her attention back to Viserys who’s eyes were still wide open in shock. “You are nothing but a fool of a man thinking his the heir to the throne, which is not truly his, and never was… You are a fool to believe that people are drinking secret toasts to your health and sewing dragon banners… Aegon is the rightful heir to the throne and I am his Queen... together we will rule Westeros and save our people from the coming darkness… But you, dear brother… You will die for your crimes against your rightful Queen! Trying to sell your sister to a rapist! What kind of a brother does such a thing! You are a horrible brother Viserys... You truly are cruel and mad just like our father!"

 

 

Which made him laugh. "The people to toast to me! They are counting down the days until I return… You honestly think the people of Westeros would follow a half-blood and the little dragonwhore that killed our mother… Who killed the beloved Queen!" 

 

 

She felt as her hands turned into fists as her dragonblood was now boiling. She was about to slap him again, however, before she could unclench her fist, Jon punched him in the face so hard that the chair he was secured to fell to the floor.

 

 

Jon then stood over him and gritted out, "Listen to me you mad cunt! Your days are numbered. When the time is right, you will be burned alive for your actions against our family... For the way you abused Daenerys and touched her inappropriately... and for trying to sell Daenerys to a rapist for an army to take a throne what is not rightfully yours!" 

 

 

When Jon looked at her, she could see those flaming-orange eyes again. 'What is wrong with his eyes?' to her surprised her brother grabbed her ankles. 

 

 

"Dany… Dany, please! Please let me go free! I am sorry… I promise I will never harm you again… I will leave you alone… I will live the rest of my days in exile… Please, Dany… Don’t do this do me!" He pleaded.

 

 

She looked down at him, but felt no remorse for what they planned to do, she tried to calm her rage, but was unsuccessful, as she seethed, “I do not care if you are sorry! I do not care if you are my brother. The brother you once were died in Braavos when we left the house with the red door… You are nothing to me now… You are no brother of mine… And you will be burned! My true family is now with me here! Our nephew whom I made my husband last night. I have my good brother Robb Stark, who in the two days I have known him has been more of a true brother to me than you ever were! I also have the Starks… They are my family now… And they have been our family all along… The Usurper’s Dog you called his uncle… when in reality he was the one protecting the last living heir of Rhaegar for the last eighteen years He took him, claimed him as his own bastard to keep him safe and loved him as a father should love a son! And you, Viserys… you will die for your actions for trying to sell me to a rapist!" She could see the surprise in his eyes because of the fierceness of her tone and passion in her voice and made her smile.

 

 

She could see the fear in his eyes as his voice quivered when he cried, "Dany, please... understand I only did it for us!" 

 

 

She laughed at his comment. "For us! You did it for yourself. What did you say to me? You said you would let Khal Drogo, his whole Khalasar and their horses fuck me if that is what it took for you to get an army! If it wasn't for Aegon traveling from Westeros to Pentos to save me, I would have been raped and defiled!" She then moved so that she was standing over him. She looked down into his eyes and stated, "You will soon die, dead brother… You will burn for the way you treated me!" She unsheathed Dark Sister and placed her sword on her brother throat. "This is Dark Sister! I can cut your throat with it if I wanted… but what fun would that be… That death would be too merciful for the likes of a person like you… I would much rather see you burn for the way you treated me!"

 

 

She saw his eyes going wide opened. "Dark Sister! It was said to be lost beyond the Wall... Brynden Rivers last wielded it... It was rumored that Rhaegar had found it when he went beyond the Wall! Where did you find it?" She looked at her husband who only smiled.

 

 

"Our brother Rhaegar kept it at the Tower of Joy, in Donre, where my husband, our nephew, Aegon was born. His uncle Eddard Stark kept it safe for him. He then gave it to me… As he is training me to wield it, so that I can protect myself from men like you!" She took Dark Sister and sheathed it back onto her back. "The next time I see you brother is when I kill you... When I burn you!" She turned around and placed a kiss on her husband cheek. "Let’s go Jon." 

 

 

Jon offered her his arm, which she took. As they left the chambers all she could hear, was Viserys screaming, "Dany… Dany… Daenerys! I am sorry! I'm sorry please forgive me."

 

 

Jon smiled and nodded at Bako and their other two blood riders, and she watched as the two Blood riders entered the chambers once again.

 

 

She smiled at her husband who smiled back at her as they walked back to his chambers. 'I need to find out what is it what you are keeping from me Jon,' she thought as they walked through the winding halls of the manse. When they reached his chambers, Jon opened the door and allowed her to enter first. When he bolted the door, they removed their swords and placed them against the wall.

 

 

She looked at him and pulled him at her. She gave him a fierce kiss on his plump lips. When she broke the kiss, she murmured in his ear, "Let’s go take a bath, my love... We both smell like shit." 

 

 

“Aye, we do,” he chuckled. 

 

 

They walked hand in hand into the private bathing chamber, attached to their rooms. She was happy to see that the room with filled with steam from the boiling water in the tub. She looked at him, smiled and purred, "Take off your clothes, my love.”

 

 

He happily complied by taking off his shirt, followed by his boots then his breeches, and small clothes. She admired his toned muscular body and his already hardening cock. She smiled and licked her lips. He smiled at her and closed the short distance between them. He placed one hand on her ass, and the other began to caress one of her breasts through her shirt as he kissed her on the mouth passionately.

 

 

He started to help her taking off her clothes. When he got her out of her silver shirt her breast were exposed and he quickly began suckling her one nipples like a newborn babe as he rolled and pinched it’s twin; the pleasure caused a moan to escape her lips. She then took off her skirt then her breeches and small clothes and he continued to give her chest attention. Once she was naked as well, she took his hand and led them both into the boiling water of the bath. She knew the water would be scalding to normal people but she knew they were not normal… They were both dragons.

 

 

She pushed him lightly, which caused him to fall in the bath and place his back against the wall. She smiled as she lowered herself into the water and sat across his lap. She kept on kissing him and she felt him squeezing and cupping her breast. Finally, she pulled away, took the soap and wash cloth from the side of the tub, lathered it, and started cleaning his chest. She looked up at him and he was smiling lovingly at her.

 

 

Daenerys then felt his sigh before he spoke, "I am sorry for what your horrible brother said about your..." 

 

 

She cut him off. "It is fine Jon. Please, do not think about it," she took a deep breath. She knew it was time to ask him her questions. "Jon when did you learn how to use two swords... I can only remember you using your Valyrian Steel sword Longclaw."

 

 

She watched him swallow hard before he answered, "I learned how to use two swords after you, died Daenerys." 

 

 

She raised her eyebrow she could tell there was more to the story… He was not lying to her, but he was not telling the whole truth either. Therefore, she prodded a little deeper. "If I may ask, Jon why did you, learn to wield two swords?" 

 

 

She heard him swear under his breath as he ran a hand through his raven curls. He was quiet for several moments before he finally breathed out a question instead of an answer, "Why Dany… Why do you want to know Daenerys?" 

 

 

She took a deep breath, hoping to cause her nervous anxiety. "Jon... Robb and I are becoming worried about you... At times you do not even act like yourself… Like the man that I love... I understand that you changed... However, yesterday you pushed Bako in the face… It was not even a real fight… Jon, you are not fighting honorably... In our past life, even in battle, you would fight honorably... Robb thinks something happened to me after I died which caused you to fight brutally... Jon, please let me in... I know it has something to do with your nightmares... Please my love, I am here and I want to help.”

 

 

She watched as he took a deep breath. But it did not appear to calm him because he gritted out, "Daenerys I do not want to talk about you death or what happen after your death…” His tone got softer as he continued, but he would still not look her in the eyes, “I do not mind talking about the happy times, but the painful ones are just too much. Please Dany, do not ask me again, we have been through this… I cannot tell you what happened in our past life after you died... what happens in my dreams... it is too painful and I do not want you to share my burdens... Dany it is ju…" 

 

 

That is when she cut him off. "Jon, please just tell me... Unburden yourself… I do not care what happened in our past life... If you tell me what happened we could prevent whatever it was from happening again... Just please... Jon it pains me see that the person whom I love most in this world brooding about something he does not wish to share with me. Please, Jon, tell me," she said this as she placed both hands on his cheeks so he would look into her eyes.

 

 

"Daenerys... I do not want to talk about it!" he growled

 

 

She was surprised by the hard tone he of his voice. "Jon please just..." She again shifted his face so he had to look her in the eyes.

 

 

He had his eyes closed when she turn his head, then when his eyes opened, she noticed the irises of his eyes were turning to dark orange. "Daenerys, I have changed! You want to know why I no longer fight honorably… it is because I had to learn how to survive! Every day I was running from those dead cunts that took my sisters, that took you, and our son!” She noticed as he said this, tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. “It is a nightmare, Daenerys… A fucking nightmare that was my life! It is something that kept chasing me no matter where I went or what I did and it is still chasing me!" He then lifted her up from her lap, stood up, and started to make his way out of the water. He looked at her and she saw the tears running down his orange eyes and then on his face. "Please, Dany do not ask me what happened in my dreams or after you died again. I promise you that that it is for the best… you do not need to burden yourself with my past failures." After he said this he turned to leave, but she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

 

 

"I'm sorry Jon for bringing it up ... Please don't leave me..." She said as the tears now began to fall down her face as well.

 

 

He gave her a sad smile and nodded. She saw his eyes turning back to dark blue and then to grey as he climbed back into the tub.

 

 

She pushed him back against the wall in the tub and sat on his lap. She then cupped her hand in water and threw the water onto his hair. Which made them both laughed. She then cooed, “I already cleaned you, Jon Snow… However, I am still dirty…”

 

 

He took another soap bar and started rubbing it against her breast. She looked down and saw the tender attention he gave her breasts. She watched as he moved them with the soap. She looked at him and saw the affect it on him, which made her smile. "Do you love my breast, Jon Snow?"

 

 

He looked up at her and saw he appeared surprised by the question. He chuckled and said, "Aye, I do. They aren't too big or too small their perfect," he said as he threw hot water on her breast so that the soap was rinsed off.

 

 

She looked at him and smiled as she purred, "They were meant for you as was I meant for you..." She saw him smiled at her words. She then saw him moved his head forward and started to suck on nipple as he cupped and squeezed. Which had her moaning once more. But she knew that now as not the time as she hope she would be able to get him to answer a couple of other questions that were not linked to her death or after her death.

 

 

"Jon... When you told my brother Viserys that it was not the right time to burn him what did you mean by that?"

 

 

He released her nipple, pulled away and smiled at her. He then splashed hot water in her face as he chuckled and said, "In order to hatch our dragon eggs we need to make a bonfire and we have to have a human sacrifice. I was planning on making Viserys our sacrifice… as long as you are okay with that…" He then caused her to giggle before she could answer because he bent down and began to place open-mouthed kisses to her stomach.

 

 

"I do not mind at all. Let him suffer for the way he treated me." She was able answer between chuckles.

 

 

"I am glad to hear that you are okay with my plan." 

 

 

She took a deep breath before she asked her next question; she did not want to upset him again, but she knew that they had lived so it must not have been too painful. "Jon, I was thinking… Earlier, when you told Robb that you fell into a frozen lake. Why would I leave you? Why would you even tell me to leave? I mean… you already said I was in love with you… So it does not make sense to me… Why would I leave the man I love to die at the hands of undead monsters and ice creatures?"

 

 

She saw him looking down at her, surprise showing in his eye by her question. She watched as he swallowed hard and could tell that he was thinking hard.

 

 

"Jon did something happened on that suicide mission what you're not telling me?"

 

 

She watched as he took another deep breath before he finally answered, "Aye, I am... When you arrived to save us, you brought all three of your dragons... I thought that the Night King would not stand a chance against you... I thought that the dragons were invincible…" She saw him taking a deep breath, and then he continued, "When you landed with your largest dragon, Drogon, on the tiny island we were stranded on, you wanted us to get on the dragon’s back. I did not grab your hand. I fought against the dead in order to make sure everyone was on Drogon first... Then when Ser Jorah called me, I did not hear him and the next thing I saw was the Night King grabbing an Ice Spear. He looked at one of your dragons, the smallest one, named Viserion and threw it at him. The spear went through his scales like it was nothing and Viserion fell into the Frozen lake...." 

 

 

She saw on his face that there was more so she encourages him by saying. "And what happened next?"

 

 

He took a deep breath. "The Night King brought Viserion back to life... He became a slave to his army... Daenerys when we have all of our dragons hatched we need to keep them far away from his army... Only a dragon with a rider will be safe... I will not allow him to make our children part of his slave army.”

 

 

She was surprised by this.'Dragons are not slaves if the Night King gets his hands on them it would be all over.' She thought before she spoke aloud, "I agree Jon. We need to keep our dragons as far away from him as possible." 

 

 

He smiled an nodded. "We will only use the dragons we mount...  The other four will need to stay far away from his reach.”

 

 

They finished cleaning themselves in a comfortable silence. After they left the bathing chambers, they entered their bedchamber, and she was happy to find that most of her clothes and other belongings had been moved from her chambers to his chambers by the handmaidens and servants.

 

She looked at him and he smiled at her. They both were still dripping wet and naked from their bath and the site of his arse sent sparks through her body and straight to her core. When he started to put on his shirt, she grabbed his arms to stop him. She could tell he was surprised, and she watched as his eyes grew hungry when she placed one hand on his chest and pushed him onto the bed.

 

 

She began to stroke his manhood while kissing him fiercely. She then climbed in the bed, on top of him and straddled his hips. She then took his cock and guided it towards her leaking, needy cunt. She could tell he was surprised by this as he whispered, "I thought you were sore.”

 

 

She then smiled and nodded. "I am but I do not care… I need my husband to fuck me and conquer me" As she said this she felt his cock entering her cunt and just like that, she kissed roughly on the lips as he filled her deliciously.

 

 

She started to moan at the pleasure it felt like having his cock inside of her. She took his hands and placed them on his breast. She then started to move her waist until she was riding him in a furious pace. They fucked each other hard like only a dragon would mate with another dragon....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you are all thinking ... Jon will be extremely overpowered with the dragons but don't worry he won't be. This will only help balance the war a bit on both sides. But anyway please tell us your thoughts and ideas in the comments below!! 
> 
> Pls, let us know your thought on the chapter in the comments below!! :)


	11. Chapter 11 - Marriage Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *IF YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING WHERE IS CHAPTER 12 WITH STANNIS SECTION ITS IN THIS CHAPTER EDIT IN. WE ARE BUSY WITH CHAPTER 12 ON A DRAFT!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for waiting for the update. This is not a story chapter update. This is a chapter on all of the Lords who reacts on the ravens of Joffrey saying that the North is independent. Which will be important for the story. We will release next chapter the upcoming weekend. Thank you all for the support!! Opinion and ideas are appreciated in the comments below. As I always said sit back relax and enjoy the chapter. The chapter below was done by my co-writer I just wanted to thank her for all of her hard work!! I was busy planning for the upcoming chapter and we decided that she should write the amazing chapter you see below but anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter!!

 

_** Olenna Tyrell ** _

 

 _‘Another fucking Golden Rose,’_ Olenna thought to herself as her granddaughter, Margaery, showed her her latest embroidery project. “It is beautiful just like you,” she said instead as she placed a tender hand on her granddaughter’s forearm.

“Thank you, Grandmother,” the young girl said as her eyes twinkled as she smiled. She then dropped a perfect curtsy and her golden brown waves swayed as she scurried back to her chair. 

 _‘When did life become so dull,’_  she mused to herself as she ate a bite of her lemon cake.  _‘Sitting around all day eating lemon cakes and sipping wine, pfft.’_  

“Mother,” she heard her son Mace call from the doorway, “Could you please come with me... We have received an interesting raven from King Robert... it was sent from Winterfell.” 

“Is it really so important that you must pull me away from sewing and lemon cakes?” She asked sarcastically. 

“Yes, I believe it is, mother.” He son responded with a serious look on his face.

“Fine,” She said as she stood from her chair and followed her son from the room. 

As they walked through the halls of Highgarden, she thought to herself,  _‘Maybe this day will not be so boring after all.’_  

When they entered Mace’s study, he closed the door. After the door was secured, he walked into the room and sat down in a wooden chair at a small square table by the window.  

“Please, Mother, sit down and read this.” He said as he placed a raven scroll down on the table and then proceeded to pour them each a goblet of Arbor Gold. 

She sat down in the chair across from her son and took the parchment from the table. She then read through the note as her son sip his wine and smiled. 

 

> _For the crimes committed by The Crown Prince Joffrey of House Baratheon, against Sansa and Arya of House Stark, I have granted the Kingdom of the North Independence in exchange for the life of my son. Eddard of House Stark will now be known as the King in the North._
> 
> _Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name,_ _King of the Andals and the First Men,_ _Lord of the Six Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm_

  

When she finished reading, she placed the scroll back on the table, grabbed her goblet of wine and drank the entire glass down it in one gulp.  

“What in seven hells did the boy do that the King would just hand over one of his Kingdoms without a fight!” She exclaimed after she placed her glass back on the table.

“Don’t you see, Mother... This is our chance to offer the King a betrothal between Margaery and the Crown Prince! This is her chance to become Queen! Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms believed that the King was going to offer the Eddard Stark the opportunity to marry his daughter, Sansa to the Crown Prince... I don’t care what that boy did... the Starks did not accept and now my Margaery has the opportunity to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!” 

“You stupid oaf!” Olenna declared, as she slapped her son upside the head. “I cannot believe you would consider marrying your beautiful daughter, our golden rose, to Joffrey Baratheon, after he did something so heinous that his father, King Robert, had to give the North their independence! He gave away one of this Kingdoms! If he had not have done that the boy’s head would be on a spike outside the gates of Winterfell as we speak!” 

“But Mother, this is Margaery’s chance to become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!” Mace retorted. 

“Six Kingdoms,” Olenna quickly corrected her son. “We need to offer her hand in marriage to someone worthy...” 

“Mother, I do not understand... the only way Margaery would become Queen is if she marries the Crown Prince, Joffrey.” 

“There is another Prince.” Olenna mused as she poured another glass of wine.

“Mother, Prince Tommen is just a boy! Are you saying we write King Robert and have him renounce Prince Joffrey as his heir?” 

“Not Tommen, you fool! And I have a feeling The Six Kingdoms are going to be demanding answers as to why the North is now independent... as to what exactly Prince Joffrey did to those Stark girls soon enough... which could lead to Rebellion... And who knows how that would turn out... We need a better alliance.... a strong alliance with an honorable Royal family.” When her son sat there staring at her like she had grown another head she sighed and added, “The King in the North, Ned Stark has an unmarried heir.” 

“But Mother... then she would only be Queen of one Kingdom...” 

“Gods you are an idiot! If the Prince did something so vile that the King gave up a Kingdom to save his son’s life, do you really think the Six Kingdoms will stay united?” 

Mace sighed, “What do you suggest, we do Mother?” He asked with knitted eyebrows. 

“We need an alliance with the North... and we should offer more than one of you children to the Starks...” 

“Why more than one?” Mace asked with a perplexed look on his face. 

“Gods, sometimes I wonder if I really gave birth to you! The King in the North will not accept all the offers, so if you can marry at least one of his children to one of yours, it would make a strong alliance with the North. I would prefer Margaery marry his heir... but if Loras or Willas, or Garlan married one of his daughters that could help us secure our position in the North...”

“I see mother.” He muttered and by the look on his face she could tell he finally did understand they should not unite with the Lannisters and Baratheons.  

“It is about damn time... why are you just sitting there. Write a scroll to the King on the North and request the betrothals already!”......

* * *

 

 

_** Oberyn Martell ** _

 

The midday sun was blazing down over Sunspear as Oberyn made his way to Doran’s chambers. He was confused as to why his brother had summoned him so suddenly.  _‘Something major must have happened,’_ he thought to himself as his brother’s guards opened the door for him.  

When he walked into the chambers he did not immediately see Doran. He scanned the room and saw his brother’s personal guard standing by the door that led to the balcony overlooking the Water Gardens. He walked over and the guardsman opened the door. 

As he walked onto the balcony he saw his brother had a determined look on his face and held a ravens scroll between his fingers. “Brother, you have summoned me. What is so urgent that you disturbed my time with Ellaria?”  

Doran wordlessly handed him the scroll that he held between his fingers. Oberyn quickly read through the message. When he finish could feel the anger rising as his blood coursed through his veins.  

“Doran, this is our chance! We need to call the banners and strike now! With the full force of Dorne the Lannisters will never know what hit them and I will finally be able to avenge the deaths of Elia and her children!” Oberyn proclaimed as he returned the scroll to his brother. 

“Be patient, Oberyn,” His brother said calmly. 

“You really expect me to accept the rule of a boy whom has done something so horrible that his Father gave away a Kingdom in exchange for his life... Give me a dozen spears! Then I will take them and my daughters and we will defeat the Lannisters! They will never expect it!” 

“I agree with you... We can never swear reality to the Baratheon boy. However, his Father is still King, and we cannot defeat the Lannisters alone. We need allies!” 

Oberyn was getting frustrated. Dorne had never really completely accepted the rule of the Seven Kingdoms, that is why their sister had been married to Prince Rhaegar... to bring them into the fold. “What are you suggesting, Doran? That we wait until the fat King is dead to strike?”

“No... we need to create an alliance... An alliance with someone who has as much hatred for the Lannisters as we do... the North...” 

“The North?” Oberyn spit out, “They are partially responsible for Elia’s death!”

“Yes... but apparently the Crown Prince did something so vile that it has fractured the friendship between King Robert and Eddard Stark so badly that the North has been named an Independent Kingdom... The North is no longer loyal to King Robert... We need to join forces with the North... then when the time is right we will get our revenge.”

“How are you planning to create an alliance with the North? They do not care for wine, you will have to offer them something in return... a marriage perhaps?” Oberyn mused as he rubbed the stubble on his chin. 

“Exactly... I plan to offer my second son, Prince Trystane to his daughter, Princess Sansa... a Prince for a Princess...” 

“That could work... I would prefer to show the Lannisters the wrath of Dorne... But I will wait, for now,” Oberyn reluctantly agreed 

“Bring me a quill, inkwell and some parchment... I need to write a letter to the King in the North.”......

* * *

 

 

_** Lysa Arryn ** _

 

 _‘It is not fair!’_  Lysa seethed to herself as she paced around her chambers clutching the raven scroll in her hand _. ‘That sister of mine got everything! The better marriage! The love of her husband! The large family! And now she is Queen of a Kingdom!’_  

She then picked up an empty wine glass and threw it across the room, watching as it shattered into thousands of tiny sparkling shards. “This was not part of the plan Petyr!” She screamed in the empty room, not caring if the servants and handmaidens heard her rant. 

She continued to pace around her room trying to figure out their next move. _‘I have already sent the rider to Winterfell, informing my sister it was the Lannisters that killed my husband... Now are plans are foiled... They have their own Kingdom now... Why would they fight to put my Sweet Robin on the Throne? Unless I offer them something... I must write to Petyr and see if he thinks it is wise to offer my sweet boy’s hand in marriage to their Little Arya... That could bring The North back into the fold and their daughter would be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms...’_

She wrote a quick note to Petyr and then sent a handmaiden for a courier... She could not trust this message to a raven... if it was intercepted their plans to put their son on the Throne would be spoiled......

 

* * *

 

 

_** Bronze Yohn Royce ** _

 

The bronze knight reread the scroll the Maester gave him over once more, still not believing the words...  _‘Robert has given Ned the North... But why? What could the sort of crime could the Crown Prince have committed that Robert gave Ned the North in exchange for his son’s life? When Robert and Ned grew up here in the Vale there were best friends... What did Joffrey do that was unforgivable Ned wanted his head? Ned was always a quiet one and never quick to anger... I was actually expecting to receive a raven stating that Robert had made Ned his hand and that they were going to join their Houses.’_  

“My Lord, what does the scroll say,” the old Maester asked softly. 

“It states that King Robert has granted the North Independence because of crimes committed by the Crown Prince, Joffrey against House Stark.”

“Does it state what the crime was my Lord?” 

“No... that is what surprises me. “ The Lord of Runestone replied as he ran his calloused hand through his balding hair. “Maester?”

“Yes, my Lord?” 

“I am going to write a message for King Eddard Stark, will you please prepare a raven... I need answers... I need to know just what Joffrey has done... and I need to know if I should continue to serve House Baratheon in the future... Something is going on... First Jon Arryn dies suspiciously and now the North is given the Independence...” 

“But my Lord, shouldn’t you request this information from Lady Arryn?” The Old Maester asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I am sorry, Maester. I know that I should, however I do not trust that strange woman... something is off with her.” 

“Very well, my Lord,” The Maester said as he bowed his head and readied him self to leave the chambers.

“Maester,” Yohn called before the man left the room.

“Yes, my Lord?” 

“Do you know if any of King Eddard’s children are betrothed?” 

“None that I am aware of my Lord.”

“Thank you. I will meet you in the rookery shortly with my scroll.”

“Very well, my Lord.” The Maester said quietly as he bowed his head. 

With that, the Maester left his chambers and he penned a message to the man who grew up a ward of the Vale......

 

* * *

 

 

_** Randyll Tarly  ** _

 

“My Lord, a raven from Winterfell has just arrived. It is sealed with the King’s personal seal.” 

The Lord of Hornhill took the scroll for the Maester’s outstretched hand, grumbled a thank you as he quickly retires to his private study. He was angry at the North; he still did not understand why they took a liking to his fat, worthless older son, Samwell, and sent him to the Citadel.  _‘And now King Robert is announcing he has gone and named Eddard Stark his Hand and betrothed the Crown Prince to the eldest Stark girl,’_ He thought to himself as he broke the seal. 

He sat down in the chair behind his desk and started to read the scroll.

 

> _For the crimes committed by The Crown Prince Joffrey of House Baratheon, against Sansa and Arya of House Stark, I have granted the Kingdom of the North Independence in exchange for the life of my son. Eddard of House Stark will now be known as the King in the North._
> 
> _Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name,_ _King of the Andals and the First Men,_ _Lord of the Six Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm_

Randyll Tarly sat there stunned as he read through the scroll again.  _‘Well maybe that fat son of mine is not worthless after all... when he completes his training he will be the Maester to the Royal Family of the North!’_  

He then got up from his chair, walked over and poured himself a glass of Arbor Gold. He took a long sip and swallowed it down. The suddenly it came to him... _‘Lord... no King Eddard Stark’s daughter is not betrothed to the Crown Prince... They seemed to like my weak son, they will love my strong worthy son, Dickon... I could request to have Dickon marry the Princess Sansa...’_

He quickly walked back to his desk, wrote a letter and sealed with his sigil. He then went in search of the Maester to send his scroll to the King in the North......

 

* * *

 

 

 

_** Walder Frey ** _

 

Walder Frey was sitting in the Great Hall of the Twins, waiting for his supper. As the young girl set his meat pie on the table he smacked her ass and told her to stay.  _‘After I eat this pie I can take this young kitchen wench to my bed chambers and maybe create another bastard_ ,’ he mused to himself as he picked up his spoon. Just as he was getting ready to put his spoon in the meat pie his son Black Walder rushes in the room. 

“Father! A raven from the King!” His son exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Can’t you see that I’m busy you worthless piece of shit! What does the damned thing say!” The raunchy old lord retorted. 

“I don’t know, Father. The message is sealed.”

“Well open it and read it to me boy... I swear ya got your Mother’s brain...”

As he put a spoonful of meat pie in his mouth Black Walder broke the seal of the scroll and began to read the message.

 

> _For the crimes committed by The Crown Prince Joffrey of House Baratheon, against Sansa and Arya of House Stark, I have granted the Kingdom of the North Independence in exchange for the life of my son. Eddard of House Stark will now be known as the King in the North._
> 
> _Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name,_ _King of the Andals and the First Men,_ _Lord of the Six Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm_

 

Walder Frey dropped his spoon as he nearly choked on his meat pie. He quickly downed his glass of wine to clear his throat and then said, “Does it say what crime that idiot Prince committed?”

“No Father. It just said crimes against the Stark girls.” 

“What the fuck, could the boy have done that his Father would give the North their Independence?” The Old Lord questioned in a loud raspy tone. 

“I don’t know, Father.” Black Walder responded. 

“Well you had better go and find out! I swear that I think your mother must have fucked someone else because you have no brains boy!” 

“Yes, Father,” His son responded and then turned to leave the room. 

“And send the Maester, boy... I need to send a letter to the King in the North.” Lord Frey hollered at his son. 

“Right away, Father!” 

 _‘I have a shit ton of worthless mouths to feed... I will make an alliance with The King in the North, and no one will ever talk bad about house Frey again. This is going to be a good night indeed.’_ Walder Frey thought to himself as he pulled the sweet young kitchen maid into his lap......

* * *

 

 

_** Edmure Tully  ** _

 

Edmure was perplexed as he was pulled from the training yard and told to report to his Father at once.  _‘What could be so important that he has pulled me away from my archery practice?’_ He thought to himself as he walked to his Father’s study.  

When he arrived at the wooden door it was closed so he knocked swiftly five times. When he head his Father tell him to enter he did not pause as he turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

“You wanted to see me, Father?” he asked as he stood in the doorway. He noticed that his Father was sitting behind his large wooden desk, in front of the window that overlooked the rivers surrounding River Run. He also noticed that he appeared to be angry and stressed. 

“Yes, Edmure. Please come in, bolt the door, and then take a seat.” His Father answered in a serious tone as he poured two glasses of wine. 

After the door was secured he walked across the room and sat down at the seat in front of his Father’s desk. Once he was seated his Father pushed one of the glasses of wine towards him and told him to take a drink. He picked up his glass and did as he was told.  

After he took a sip of wine, he put his glass back on the desk and asked, “What is wrong, Father?” 

“Read this,” his Father said as handed him a raven scroll with the broken seal of King Robert. “I thought it was going to say that my Good Son had been named Hand of the King and that young Sansa would become the next Queen... I did not expect this.” 

Edmure quickly read the message... He felt his heart rate rising with every word... “Father... what did the Prince do to my nieces?” 

Lord Hoster Tully sighed before he answered, “I do not know... but it must have been something horrible if it is punishable by death... All I know is what that scroll says... that the Crown Prince committed a crime against Sansa and Arya, and in exchange for his son’s life, he granted the North Independence.” 

“What are we going to do?” Edmure asked as he knitted his brow.

“We need to find out what happened... I need to know if we need to write a letter to King Robert to either request Independence for the Riverlands or ask him to denounce Joffrey’s claim to the Iron Throne...”

“What can I do to help, Father?”

“Son, I am going to write a message to my daughter, Queen Catelyn and her husband, King Eddard to tell them that you are coming to visit.”

“Me?” Edmure gasped in disbelief, “Why don’t you send a raven and ask?”

“Yes, I am sending you to Winterfell for answers... I believe that your sister would have sent a raven telling us everything if it was safe to share... For some reason she feels that it would not be safe. Therefore, I need you to get the answers... I need to know if I need to call my banners.”......

* * *

 

 

_** Balon Greyjoy ** _

 

The winds and rain were beating down against the castle of Pyke. He stood by the fire and reread the raven scroll the Maester had given him several times, as he waited for Yara to come to his chambers. _‘The Whoring King has granted the North Independence for crimes the Crown Prince committed against the daughters of House Stark... His once best friend is now the King of the North... What did the King who stole my original heir... a son who is now dead to me... I am sure the Theon has forgotten how to pay the Iron Price... Luckily I still have Yara...’_  His thoughts were disturbed when he heard a knocking on his solar door.

“Father, you asked for me,” he heard Yara call from the other side of the door.

“Yes, come in.” He answered.

“What is it that you need?” She asked as she walked into the room, pushing the door shut behind her as she did.

“Apparently... King Robert has given up control of the North... He has declared the North independent of the Seven Kingdoms...”

“Why would he do something like that?” Yara asked with a look of confusion on her face.

“Apparently the Crown Prince Joffrey did something to Eddard Stark’s girls and the man called for the boy’s head... instead of letting his son’s head rot on a spike he gave the North their freedom.” He answered with a scowl on his face.

“Father... this is our chance to get Theon back!” Yara exclaimed.

“No... Theon is dead to me... don’t speak his name again... He is no Ironborn...” Balon stated with fierceness in his tone.

“Father he is your son... write to Lord... Kind Eddard and demand Theron’s retu...”

“Yara! You are my heir... Theon is gone! He has been with the wolves longer than I had him... He has been on dry land for too long, he knows nothing of sailing or the seas... if he wants to return so be it... However, I have no desire to ever lay eyes on that weak boy again!” The Lord of Pyke said through gritted teeth.

He watched as his daughter forcibly exhaled and said, “As you wish, Father... So, what are your plans, if you do not wish to have Theon returned, what is it you want?”

“Yara, the remaining Kingdoms will demand to know what exactly the Prince did... and they will either force King Robert to denounce Joffrey’s claim to the Throne or there will be a Rebellion... This is our chance to make him pay the Iron Price... We need to start planning for war....”

“War?” She questioned.

“Yes... We will show those Lannister and Baratheon cunts the what it means to pay the Iron Price.”......

 

* * *

 

_** Howland Reed ** _

 

It was a cool summer night and Howland Reed, his children Meera and Jojen, and Bran and Willis had stopped and made camp for the night. They had left Winterfell about three days ago, they were making great time in their journey, however, they still had at least a week left to travel until they reached Greywater Watch. Meera and Bran were hunting for dinner and Willis and Jojen were gathering firewood while he put up there shelter for the evening. 

Once the shelter was erected and the campfire was made, Willis went to a nearby steam to water the horses and to refill their skins and Meera and Bran returned with several rabbits. He sat on a log and observed as Meera showed Bran how to properly skin a rabbit and he smiled at how well the two seemed to get along,  _‘Those two seem to have a deep connection... Maybe one day they might decide to marry if that is what the gods have planned for Bran... He would be a good match for Meera,’_ he thought to himself as he started to gaze into the flames of the campfire.

“Father, I need to speak with you.” He heard his son say as he sat down on the log next to him, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Aye, what is it that you wish to speak to me about, Jojen?” The Lord of Greywater Watch asked.

“Much happened after we left Winterfell.”

“What happened?” The Crannogman asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Eddard Stark has been named The King in the North.” Jojen stated flatly.

Howland felt as if all the air had been pushed from his lungs as he asked, “What? Why? How?” 

“The Crown Prince Joffrey attempted to rape Sansa Stark because he was upset that she refused to marry him... He wanted to sully her so that no man would claim her... The Arya came to her defense to prevent his attack... When they turned to leave, the Prince tried to strike Arya with his sword... She was saved when her direwolf, Nymeria, bit him... Lord Tyrion saw the entire interaction and told King Robert, Queen Cersei and all the Lords and Ladies of the North the truth of what happened when the Queen demanded the direwolf be killed and Eddard Starks daughters punished... King Robert granted the North Independence in exchange for the Prince’s life... The Royal party has left Winterfell and is traveling south back to King’s Landing... The Queen and Joffrey will be executed if they ever return to the North.” Howland was getting ready to speak but Jojen answered his question before it left his tongue, “Do not worry, Father, they will not find us... The Royal Party is traveling slow along the Kingsroad.”

Howland’s head was spinning. He looked back into the flames and watched them dance as his thoughts consumed his mind. _‘Ned is now King... What will this mean for Jon? Will the remaining six kingdoms descend into war? Will this make it easier for Ned to make alliances for Jon?’_

“Father.” Howland moved his gaze from the fire and again focused on his son. “You need to request a marriage between Meera and Bran... I have seen that they are meant to be together... She is the one that is destined to be his protector... When the Great War comes she will be the one to ensure his safety from the Night King... She must remain by his side... You must send a raven now, before he decides on another match for Bran,” Jojen stated evenly.

“I have no raven son... how will I get the message to him?”

“You write the message... I will get a raven for you.”

Howland wordless nodded. Then Father and son got up from the log. Howland walked into the shelter and penned the letter to his King. As soon as he sealed the scroll Jojen returned with a raven......

* * *

 

 

_** Tywin Lannister ** _

 

Tywin was furious. This was supposed to be a rise to power for the Lannisters... It had worked out better than he could have ever wished... He was thankful that Eddard Stark has refused the King’s offers because now the power was his... He was to be Hand of the King... He was to be in control of the Throne while the King drank himself into an early grave. Then once Robert died the Throne would be completely in control of House Lannister.

He read the scroll once more before he clinched his fist around the words.  _‘How the fuck did this happen... Why did Cersei have to coddle that pathetic self-entitled son of hers... What the fuck did he do that his whoring Good-Son had to give up one of the Kingdom to prevent his Grandson’s death.’_

He then looked at the second scroll,  _‘This cannot be any worse than the first,’_  he mused as he broke the seal. 

He was wrong... 

 

> _Tywin,_
> 
> _Lord Varys has informed me that his little birds have sent word that a man who claims to be Aegon Targaryen has hatched a dragon in Pentos... We need to stop this fucking Dragonspawn... I want them all dead! Get to King’s Landing now... We will plan our move as soon as I arrive back in the Capital._
> 
> _Also, Eddard Stark, King in the North, has named your son, Tyrion as his Hand..._  
> 
> _Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name,_ _King of the Andals and the First Men,_ _Lord of the Six Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm_

 

The Lord of Casterly Rock and new Hand to King Robert felt all the blood drain from his face... not only were the remaining Six Kingdoms going to be on the brink of Rebellion... He now had to worry about the Targaryens if Varys information was correct... and his imp of a son had betrayed his own family...

Twyin was beyond furious... He wanted to slap his daughter for her stupidity... kill the imp for his betrayal... and crush the Dragonspawns...

However, first, he had to come up with a way to prevent a Rebellion and as much as he hates it the Fat King needed to remain alive... for now. He grabbed a quill, ink and parchment and wrote a letter to his daughter......

* * *

 

 

 

**_ Stannis Baratheon _ **

 

It was late at night as Stannis found himself seated at the head of Aegon’s Painted Table in top floor of the Stone Drum in Dragonstone, pondering over the two scrolls he had received from his brother. There was a storm brewing over Blackwater Bay; claps of thunder were rattling the round room and lightening was filling the sky. He had retreated to Dragonstone nearly two moon turns ago when Jon Arryn urged him to to leave the Capital and return to the island, so that he and his family would be safe as he completed his investigation into Robert’s dozen bastards. 

 

The proud military man glanced around the room at the people he had gathered. Sitting at the table were his wife, Selyse, his most trusted friend, Ser Davos Seaworth, his Maester, Creesen, and the Red Woman, Melisandre.

 

Stannis threw the scrolls on the table in frustration and gritted out in frustration to no one I particular, “What am I to make of this? What am I to do?” 

 

“What is it that they scrolls say, my Lord Husband?” His wife asked quietly.

 

“One states that the Crown Prince, my nephew, Joffrey, commented a crime against Ned Stark’s daughters. It does not say what the crime was, but apparently it was so awful that my brother gave the North Independence in exchange for his son’s life!” The Lord of Dragonstone exclaimed.

 

“King Robert gave up one of the Seven Kingdoms?” the old smuggler asked.

 

Stannis sighed loudly and then answered, “Yes… That is what the scroll states... However it does not state what the little shit did to the Stark girls…”

 

“Well… what does the other scroll say, my Lord?” The old Maester asked.

 

“The other is stating that I am needed in King Landing immediately… To prepare the navy for war…”

 

“War?” his wife questioned. “What war? Does King Robert feel that the Kingdoms will go to war over the North being granted Independence?”

 

“The scroll does not state anything about the Kingdoms… He wants me to come to discuss the Targaryens.”

 

He noticed that the old Maester sat up a little straighter in his chair at the mention of the family that he had once served before he spoke, “But my Lord… The Targaryens are all gone… The last two Targaryens, Viserys and Daenerys have not been seen in years… Since they escaped across the Narrow Sea to Essos at the end of the Rebellion… It has been over eighteen years!”

 

“Well apparently that is not the case… Apparently, Lord Varys’ Little Birds have informed him that they are alive and well in Pentos… That a boy, going by the name of Aegon has hatched a dragon and married the girl, Daenerys.” Stannis said as he go up from the table, walked to a cart by the side of the room and poured himself a glass of wine.

 

“But my Lord, Aegon is dead…” the Maester started before Stannis interrupted.

 

“Everyone knows that Prince Rhaeger’s son was slain by the Mountain, Ser Gregor Clegane during the Sack of King’s Landing! This is Aegon is nothing but a murmur!” Stannis roared as slammed the bronze chalice down on the Painted Table before he took a deep calming breath and continued, “However, I called you all here to ask what I should do… Should I return to King’s Landing or should I stay here on Dragonstone?”

 

Everyone one was quiet for several moments, when suddenly Melisandre got up from the table, with wide open eyes and walked directly to the fire burning in the brazier by the window. Everyone watched in silence as she looked into the flames.

 

“My Lord… You must return to King’s Landing and tell your brother that you will face the Targaryens… However, you must not take an army or navy… Just one ship… In the flames. I see you, Ser Davos, Shireen, you wife and a small group of sailors sailing across the narrow sea… I see you fighting against a man under a warm bright sun… It is part of your destiny to fight against this murmur… He has a powerful sword that will be needed to bring the dawn…”

 

Stannis stood there speechless. He looked around the room. He noticed that Maester Cressen appeared to be holding his tongue so he shouted at the man, “It is your job to advise me… Speak Maester… or are you still loyal to the Targaryens?”

 

The Old Maester barked out a laugh, “How can you believe that witch! I agree you should go to King’s Landing… However, I cannot advise you to go and fight in a war against a man with an actual dragon! How can you believe the words of a woman who states that the flames tell her what to do!”

 

Stannis stood there silently as Melisandre made her way over to the Maester. She then grabbed his face, looked into his eyes and evenly said, “The night is dark and full of terrors, old man, but the fire burns them all away.” She then released his face and took her seat at the table and looked directly into his soul and said,  “The Lord of Light believes that you, Stannis, will bring the dawn… You must acquire your sword… and that sword is currently in Pentos.”

 

The Lord of Dragonstone had made his decision, “Selyse, pack what you and Shireen will need for this journey… Ser Davos, I will need you and you son by my side as well… We will be leaving for King’s Landing in a fortnight…”

 

“Lord Stannis, shouldn’t we leave sooner… for King’s Landing… You said the raven scroll wants your there immediately?” The Onion Knight asked with a knitted brow.

 

“Ser Davos, my brother will take at least a month to return to the Capital from the North and I do not want to spend any more time in that city then I have to… We will leave in a fortnight so I can speak to my brother and then we leave that wretched city behind city behind us.”

 

Everyone, except Maester Cressen, nodded in agreement and then left The Chamber of the Painted Table…..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think about the chapter!!! :)


	12. Chapter 12 - Even Death can't part us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys New Story Chapter as requested!!! Thank you all for your support we really do enjoy all of the love we receive. Please comment it helps us a lot knowing if you guys enjoy the story. As always opinion and ideas are always appreciated in the comments below!! As I always say sit back reflex and enjoy the long chapter!

**_ Jon Snow _ **

 

 

 _He saw the huge black double doors in front of him and took a deep breath. He placed both hands on one of the doors and pushed it open. As soon when he entered the room, he shocked at the sight in front of him. He looked at the Dragonglass Throne and he saw his beautiful wife, sitting on it before him; she looked just as powerful and beautiful as the first time he saw her. His felt his heart rate rising when he saw the baby in her arms._

 

 _He gasped at the sight before him and choked out in a voice just above a whisper,_

_“Dany?"_

 

 _Her gaze left the babe in her arms and her eyes met his. "My Dragonwolf," she murmured with a serene smile on her face._

 

 _He could not believe it as he walked up the carved stone steps to get to the Throne. “How… How are you here? Where are we? Are we in one of the seven heavens or seven hells?” He felt the tears beginning to form in his eyes and noticed her eyes were glassy as well._

 

 _“You know where we are…  We are on Dragonstone, my dear husband,” she answered tenderly with a chuckle as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the babe’s silver-blonde curly locks._

 

 _He looked at the baby in her arms and realized it was their baby... The baby in her arms was their son… It was their sweet babe, Rhaegar._

 

 _Jon was confused, “How? Why am I here? Why?” However before she could answer, the anger from the pain and heartbreak broke to the surface as he gritted out, “Is this some sort of sick, fucked up joke? Some way for the Night King can make me even more miserable! Some way to torment me by making me see everything that I have lost!" He could no longer look at her… he closed his eyes and looked down and willed the tears behind his lids not to fall._

 

 _She smiled and stood up. She shifted the babe to her hip and pushed his chin up with a single finger from her free hand. Once their eyes met, she stated in a soothing tone, "No, my sweet dragonwolf, I am truly here... With our sweetling… our baby boy, Rhaegar."_

 

 _Jon’s gaze left hers when he heard his baby boy squealing, with a toothless smile and purple eyes twinkling in delight. He then looked back to her and could no longer keep the tears away as he fell to his knees in front of the Throne. “Daenerys, I am sorry ... I am so sorry," he whispered in a raspy tone as he clung to her legs like a small child._

 

 _"There is nothing to forgive my love; it was not your fault. You did what you had to do," she stated gently with a slight smile on her face._

 

 _He looked at her with tears cascading down his face. She squatted down in front of him and he noticed she had tears falling as well. He wiped the tears that had begun to trickle down her face with the tips of his fingers, then he pulled her and his son close and paced a chaste kiss her on the cheek. He tried to keep his voice from cracking as he mumbled in her ear,_   _"I... I failed you, Dany… I failed our son…” He sighed before he continued, “I was a horrible husband and father… I did not protect either of you… If I…”_

 

 _She cut off his rambling when she pulled away from his embrace, placed a hand on his shoulder looked him in the eyes and declared, “Jon, you did what you had to do… There is nothing for me to forgive… You need to forgive yourself for what happened… It was not your fault.”_

 

 _"I can’t Daenerys… I will never be able to forgive myself… I made a vow to protect you, to protect Rhaegar… and I failed...I should have been there… If I had been by your side, it would have never happened… Or if I would have taught you how to wield a blade…” He stopped his maundering speech, exhaled and met her gaze and softly stated, “Dany, every time I shut my eyes, I see nothing but those fucking blue eyes staring back at me. I see..."_

 

 _She stopped him. "Jon, you did what you had to do… You know it was the right thing, the only thing… By doing what you did, you were able to buy more time… Save more people… I know it is painful, but it was the right decision.”_

 

 _He was frustrated… He did not understand how she did not blame him… He stood up and walked down the stairs not looking at her; as much as he loved seeing the Dany he fell in love and his son it was still painful… and he felt responsible for their deaths. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he began to pace around the room. After several minutes, he finally looked back up to her and his son and gritted out, “Why am I here? Why are you both here? You are probably not even real! This is just some fucked up joke!” He then noticed the earnest smile on her face._

 

 _She then started walking down the stairs as she spoke to him in a soothing tone, “Jon, I am real. Rhaegar is real… We live inside of you… You and I are bound to each other for eternity,,, Rhaegar and I are a part of your soul."_

 

 _Jon looked down at his baby boy… Gone were the smiles and baby giggles from a few minutes ago… The babe now had a quivering lip and tears falling from his amethyst eyes. He felt guilty that he had upset his son, he rushed over and cooed,_   _“I am so sorry, my boy… Papa is sorry… I love you my sweetling." He watched as the tears stopped falling and a smile once again graced the boys face. He felt a smile spread across his face as well… No matter how shitty of a day it had been, the smile of his son had always had the effect on him; when his son was alive, he could always bring him from his melancholy with one of his smiles. He then bent down and pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead, hoping that the babe would be able to feel how much his Papa loved him._

_He then looked at his wife and saw tears staining her cheeks as he pulled her face to his and kissed her lips. After he broke the kiss he whispered,_   _"I wish I could be here with you... Be with you in the afterlife... With you and our baby boy...  Daenerys, I broke our promise... We said together..."_

 

_She shook her head. "No, my wolf… It is not your time… You are exactly where you are supposed to be… I know what happened after I was gone... Tyrion and Tormund were able to stop you from putting the Catspaw Dagger into your own heart... And I am glad that they did..." He watched her sigh and thenhe looked so deeply into her eyes he could swear she was looking into his soul as she stated, "Jon, if you would have killed yourself you would have never returned to the past..."_

_He just felt the tears falling down from his eyes once more. His gaze never left hers as he breathed out, "I… I do not understand, Dany. How... How is it even possible that I am here with you?"_

 

 _She smiled as she tenderly touched his cheek, wiped away one of his tears and spoke, “As Melisandre said, I am the princess who was promised… I am meant to be with you, the prince who was promised." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them; he noticed she now had a teasing smirk on her face._   _"You know, Jon Snow, usually when man’s wife dies he finds a new wife to warm his bed… I do not believe I have ever heard of the man going to his past life to find and marry the same woman.” She looked at him with raised her eyebrow and added, "Your new wife is beautiful." They both chuckled._

 

 _"Aye, she is and she is fucking stubborn!" They both burst out in true laughter. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him for a kiss. After the kiss, he placed his forehead on hers and quietly said, "I miss you Dany... You and Rhaegar so much..."_

 

 _She cut him off. “Jon, we miss you too…” as she spoke, he placed another kiss to the top his son’s moon-kissed hair. “And I never thanked you…" she added quietly._

 

 _He was confused. He looked at her with a furrowed brow and asked, "Thanked me? Thanked me for what, Dany?"_

 

_He saw the smile on her face, as she answered, “I never thanked you for saving me from Drogo... You returned to the past and one of the first things you do... You sail across the narrow sea to Pentos to save me from my brother and his evil plans."_

_He smiled and kissed her on the mouth. “I love you, Dany… I could never see you suffer at the hands or your brother or Drogo… I knew that I had to save you… We are better together.” He said as he took her hand in his, “I made a vow to you… and I was raised to be an honorable man, and what kind of husband would I be to let you suffer.” He pulled her into his arms and held her for several moments in a comfortable silence._

 

 _She had he head on his should when she broke the silence, “Jon, you need to tell her... I mean the younger me the truth… It is not fair that you are keeping this from your wife… About what you did in the past… and about why you did it… She deserves to know."_

 

 _He looked at her with a bewildered expression and sighed, "Dany if I tell you, the current you the truth... I… I am afraid that you will see that I am a monster… That I became a monster"_

 

 _She took his head in her hands, looked in his eyes and firmly stated, "You are not a monster Jon… You did the right thing..."_

 

 _He took a deep breath and then whispered, "I want to stay here with you and Rhaegar… I am scared Dany… I do not think that I am strong enough to face what is coming…"_

 

 _She shook her head, "No, my love… My Dragonwolf… You do not belong here with me… You are currently right where you belong, with the living me."_

 

 _He was surprised by this. "Dany, I cannot leave you… I do not want to leave you."_

 

 _"You are not leaving me... You are staying right where you belong with me. In the world of the living."_

 

 _"But what about you?"_

 

_She looked at him and smiled. "You will return to me when your fight is over.  When you have done your part we will be together again."_

_He smiled and nodded. “Gods I will miss you… I love you both so much.” He placed another kiss on her mouth._

 

_"I love you so much my dragonwolf..."_

_He saw the tears on her eyes. He then saw blue eyes behind her. The next thing he knew he saw the ice spear through her heart… and the rest of the nightmare that plagued him every night._

 

"Noooo!" He screamed as his eyes snapped opened.

 

Jon felt the rage inside him rising to the surface and his eyes turned golden-orange. He looked around his surrounding as he tried to calm his breathing but he still panted and felt like he could not draw a true breath. He looked next to him and saw his wife peacefully asleep.  _‘Thank the gods I did not wake her.’_  He sighed and pressed a soft kiss to her temple as he vowed to himself,  _‘I will not fail you this time… I will not let the Night King take you from me again.’_

 

He knew there would be no return to slumber, even with his wife laying safely next to him, so even though the sun had not yet broken on the horizon, he got out of the bed donned the first clothes he found and left their chambers. He needed to clear his mind, so he headed to the only safe place he could go to vent his frustrations and anger, to the training yard to practice his swordplay.

 

Unknown to him, the moment he closed the door of their chamber, Daenerys opened her eyes. She could not believe what she heard from his mouth while he was asleep _._ _'Please Dany ... Do not do it! If you hurt him… I swear on my Father's grave I will kill you myself!'_  She took a deep breath... Trying to figure out what happened in her husband's dreams.

* * *

 

 

 ** _Illyrio Mopatis_**  

 

 

The winds were kind and seas were calm, therefore it took only four days for Illyrio’s ship sail across the Narrow Sea from Pentos to King’s Landing. The sun had just began to rise when his ship dropped anchor and he saw his friend, Varys, waiting for him off to the side of one of the docks. As he disembarked the vessel, he smiled at his friend and his friend returned with his own tiny turning up of the lips. 

 

When he reached King Robert’s Master of Whispers, he greeted the man with a slight bow of the head and a genuine smile, “My dear friend, Lord Varys, it is good to see you!"

 

"Illyrio, my friend how have you been?" 

 

"I have been very well, thank you Lord Varys." Illyrio noticed that his friend raised an eyebrow at this response.

 

"Does your visit pertain to the news what my Little Birds have sent to me from Pentos?" He saw his friend looking around trying to make sure no one was observing them or trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

 

Illyrio knew that this conversation was not safe to be had where they were, even though the sounds of the workers on the docks would make it difficult for anyone to overhear what they had to say. Therefore, he took a deep breath looked his friend in the eyes and softly stated, "There are too many ears my old friend… I think it would be wise if we speak somewhere more private."

 

A sly smile of appeared on Varys’s face as he nodded in acknowledgment. His friend wordlessly escorted him thought the shit-covered streets of King’s Landing, going in many different directions, which Illyrio figured was to positive that they were not being followed. After a long walk, they finally reached a discrete white house, next to a stream, which emptied into the Blackwater Bay. His friend checked their surroundings once more to ensure they were indeed alone. 

 

“Please after you, Illyrio.” Varys insisted as he pushed open the wooden door. Illyrio quickly entered followed by the eunuch.

 

The Master of Whispers silently led them through a maze of old passages that finally opened up to where King Robert stored the dragon skulls that once used to decorate the Throne Room. When they reached this room, the spider spoke, "So tell me, my dear friend, just how did our plan fail?"

 

He took a deep breath before he answered, “I presume that your little birds informed you that Khal Drogo was murdered." He saw his friend raising his eyebrow.

 

"Brutally murdered you mean? I heard from my little birds, that not only was his head severed from his neck, but that his left arm was cut off as well... A most gruesome death I would say… Do you care to explain what happened?" 

 

He took a deep breath and walked around the Dragon Skull trying to figure out what to say first. He then looked at his friend finally knowing what to say. "Khal Drogo was murder by a man named...” However, before he could say the name his friend completed his sentence.

 

“Aegon Targaryen...”

 

He nodded his head and exhaled as he answered, “Yes, his name is Aegon Targaryen.”

 

He saw his friend taking a deep breath before he calmly spoke, "So this Aegon Targaryen brutally murderers Khal Drogo? Takes our rightful King, Viserys, as his prisoner? Then you treat him like a Royal guest? He has married and bedded Daenerys Targaryen... and I can presume she will soon be, if not already, growing his child within her womb? Our plan has failed a large amount I would say."   
  


Illyrio felt the smile growing on his lips as he shook his head. He watched as Varys’s eyes grew wide in disbelief as he mumbled, “Care to explain?”

 

"Our plan has not failed. It is not even close to failing, my old friend... It has greatly improved actually." He mused. He looked at his friend took a deep breath, knowing how confused Varys was by the perplexed look on his face. "Let me start from the beginning my old friend."   
  


"Oh please do, my dear friend Illyrio, as I see no way that our plans are not foiled." 

 

Illyrio nodded and walked forward. "The young man, Aegon Targaryen, is a trueborn son of the deceased Crowned Prince Rhaegar Targaryen."   
  


He saw his old friend raised his eyebrow. “The boy’s head was crushed against the wall by the Mountain as an infant! I was there when his body was presented to King Robert... How... There is no way that boy is alive." 

 

‘ _Oh my dear friend when you meet him you will have a story of a lifetime! I am still surprised that your little birds never were able to uncover the truth!'_  He thought to himself. However he knew he could not give away too much of his King's heritage because he asked him not to tell the master of whisperers, that he wanted to tell him himself. "I would love to tell you the tale, my friend, unfortunately, I am not allow to share that information… This is because My King would like to tell you of his heritage for himself… "   
  


He saw that his old friend was surprised. “Your King?”

 

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, he is a trueborn Targaryen... The son of Rhaegar Targaryen and heir to the Iron Throne… We can be thankful that Viserys Targaryen is not the true heir." 

 

He watched as his old friend took a deep breath before he said, "My little birds told me that this boy... This Aegon Targaryen, has successfully hatched a Dragon egg... and that he has been granted Khal Drogo's Khalasar by his death... Do my little birds sing a true song?"   
  


He nodded as he placed a hand on Balerion the Black Dread’s skull. "Yes, it is true… I have seen his Dragon with my own eyes… as well his blood Riders." He could tell that his friend was baffled by the confirmation of the information he had received from his little birds.   
  


After a few moments, Varys muttered with a look of awe on his face, "He truly has a Dragon?"

 

Illyrio smiled widely and nodded. "Yes he has... a grey dragon and he has named the dragon Sarogon... Fierce little beast.” He chuckled before adding, “And it is growing at an extremely fast pace."

 

"Does this Aegon Targaryen have the same madness that plagues Viserys Targaryen or the Mad King before him?" The Spider asked with a furrowed brow.

 

He smiled and shook his head as he placed a hand on the Master of Whisperers shoulder, looked in his eyes and said, "No, my dear friend he is not mad. He is quite kind once you get to know him." He chuckled as he remembered how angry the king was at him for trying to sell his beloved wife to the rapist Khal Drogo. "But, he does seem to have a Dark Side..." 

 

He saw his old friend raised his eyebrow. "Dark side?" 

 

Illyrio nodded, as he recalled what had happened. "He would hunt down anyone and kill them if they ever dare to hurt his family... especially his wife, Daenerys. If you ever raised a hand to her he would cut you in half like he did with Drogo." He felt shivers in his spine remembering what his King said to him if he ever tried to hurt his queen. He noticed that his old friend had a smile on his face.

 

"His family?"

 

“Yes, my friend. The King is very protective of his loved ones.” Illyrio answered evenly.

 

"Has this, Aegon Targaryen, informed you of his goal?" 

 

"The King has informed me that he needs to retake his rightful Throne and unite the Seven Kingdoms… in order to fight the threat beyond the wall."

 

He saw his friend raised his eyebrow as he asked, “The threat beyond the wall?”

 

He took a deep breath knowing he will sound crazy. "His Grace has informed me that the Night King and White Walkers are real. That he has seen them with his own eyes and that he had fought against them... According to him, the Night King has an army of dead filled with men, women, children, giants, horses and mammoths… And that he is coming to the wall and will not stop until he has killed everything in his path."    
  


He could tell that his friend was thinking hard, as if the information that he provided added another piece to a puzzle he was trying to solve. "My little birds have sung to me that the King in the North, Eddard Stark, has reported that his two eldest sons have gone missing beyond the wall… That he sent them to investigate some disturbing reports he had received from Castle Black and from his Northern most bannermen... Are these reports what your King speaks of?" 

 

Illyrio was shocked. _'So the king is right an army of dead people and creatures… That the army of the dead was truly coming to the wall. We need him now more than ever as our King.'_ However, instead of saying that aloud, he smiled and nodded; he knew that both of Eddard Stark’s sons were safe in Pentos. Then something Varys had said left him shocked, “Eddard Stark is King in the North? I was unaware that the North was in rebellion against the crown.”

 

“Oh, no my dear friend… King Robert granted the North their Independence.” The Master of Whispers stated.

 

“Why? Why would King Robert give up one of his Kingdoms?” Illyrio questioned as he thought,  _‘This may be beneficial to my young King… The North is his home…’_

 

“Apparently the Crown Prince tried to rape one Lord Stark’s daughters and murder the other… and in exchange for his son’s life, King Robert gave up the North.”

 

“That is an unexpected development,” Illyrio mused as his mind was racing. _‘King Aegon will be very upset when he learns about the Prince Joffrey’s actions… gods help that boy if the rightful King is ever alone with him.’_

“Yes it is… However, my friend… You never did inform me what your King desires of me… Why he sent you across the Narrow Sea to speak with me in person?”

 

"I have a simple answer to that question, my dear old friend. King Aegon wishes a personal audience with you." He saw that his friend was surprised by his answer.

 

"And why does he wish to meet with me?" 

 

Illyrio smiled, “The King is aware of your many talents and he wishes for you to serves as his Master of Whispers... He wants for you to serve as his spy in the capital... he want you to give him information on what the king is currently doing or he is planning to do... He wants for you to be one of his advisors."

 

"Why would he wish for me to become one of his advisors? And why would I meet him?" Varys questioned.

 

"He told me that I should tell you that he knows you do not serve the King; that you serve the realm… That you want what is best for Westeros... he also told me to ask you if you would rather let a king rule the seven kingdoms who does not give a fuck what happens to his kingdom? One who does nothing but drink and fuck whores? Or would you like to serve his mad son, who is actually a bastard sired by the queen and her brother Jaime Lannister? Or do you want a true king who cares about the people of Westeros and wants to help us live through the next Winter?" 

  


He watched as his old friend’s eyes flew open. "How does he know that... how could he know who I serve... and how would he know that Prince Joffrey is nothing more than a bastard?" 

  


Illyrio’s cheeks hurt because of the smirk on his face as he answered softly, "He knows a great many things, my old friend. That is why he is so interesting." He saw his old friend nod so he continued, "Come with me when I leave for Pentos. Share an audience with My King... You will want to meet Aegon and Daenerys Targaryen... The rightful King and Queen of Westeros. Let them show you that they are the best hope for Westeros... I believe that they are the rulers this country needs.” 

 

He saw his friend take a deep breath and nod. "Alright my dear old friend Illyrio... When do we leave for Pentos? I am intrigued to meet your King and Queen."

 

"Tomorrow, just before first light... Get your things ready my old friend," 

 

"Then I will see you tomorrow on the docks, my old friend. I bid you a good day." However, before Varys could leave, he grabbed his arm and stopped him, because he remembered what else, he wanted to ask of his old friend.

 

"My dear old friend sorry to stop you on your way out, but may I ask where Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys dragon eggs were hidden?" 

 

He saw how shocked his old friend was by his question. "Why my dear friend?” Varys asked with a knitted brow.

 

He then smiled and proudly stated, "My king already have hatched one dragon from an egg, which was left to him by his sire... He also holds three more dragon eggs and plans to hatch them as well... I mentioned to him that you were able to hide the dragon eggs that had belonged his siblings...” 

 

"Siblings?" His friend asked.

 

"Yes, Aegon and Rhaenys... Can you please give me the other two dragon eggs?" 

 

His old friend exhaled and nodded. He watched Varys walked behind the skull of Balerion and moved a few chests. Once the chests were moved, it revealed a hidden wooden door on the ground. His friend grabbed hold of a metal ring and pulled the dusty door open. A slight smile appeared on his friend’s face as he removed the eggs from where they had been hidden for the last eighteen years. The spider then gently handed him the dragon eggs, one at a time. 

 

Illyrio took the blue eggs first, and placed it it a burlap satchel. However, he was surprised when Varys handed him the red one... felt different... it was not as heavy or cold as the blue egg or the eggs he had gifted the Queen at her wedding. He shook his head and placed it in the sack with the other egg. 

 

Once both eggs were safely in his bag, he looked at his old friend smiled and said, "I remembered correctly, you had told me that the blue dragon egg belonged to Princess Rhaenys and the red egg had belonged Aegon." 

 

His old friend simply gave him a slight nod and and half smile.

 

"Thank you, my friend for giving me the eggs.” Illyrio said respectfully as he patted the satchel containing the dragon eggs, “I will see you tomorrow, just before first light, on the docks."

 

His old friend nodded and said, “I will be there.” 

 

Illyrio then watched as Varys turned and left the dusty old abandoned room. He then adjusted the bag on his arm, and made his way out of the chamber. He smiled to himself, knowing that his King and Queen will be glad that his quest was successful…...

* * *

 

 **_  
Lord Varys _ **

  


  
Varys walked through the castle and was on his way to the small council meeting. As he walked to the chambers where the meeting would be held he thought about everything Illyrio and told him and how he had more questions than answers.  _'Why did Illyrio name Aegon and Rhaenys this Aegon Targaryens his siblings? Did Princess Elia have twin and one sent away for his safety? Did Prince Rhaegar have a child with the Lady Lyanna? However, if he did, the child would have been a Blackfyre or some other bastard name not a Targaryen. Where has he been for the last eighteen years? Why does he care so much for his wife Daenerys Targaryen if he just met her? Why does he have a dark side? Who is this family he speaks of? How did he hatch his dragon named Sarogon?'_  He then took a deep breath trying to calm his spinning mind, knowing that his questions would soon be answered. However, the suspense was maddening.

 

When he finally arrived at the council chambers, he took another deep breath and pushed the door open. When he opened the door, he saw Renly Baratheon the Master of Laws, across from him sat Petyr Baelish the Master of Coin, as well Grand Maester Pycell sitting at the end. He smiled at them he soon realized that they were both having a discussion before he disturbed them and quickly made his way to his seat. Lord Baelish and Renly returned the smile, however Grand Maester Pycell coughed dryly in greeting.

 

"Lord Varys, it is good to see that you finally able to join us in this important meeting,” Renly said as the eunuch pulled his chair out from the table and sat down.

 

The Master of Whispers slightly bowed his head and gave a polite smile as he spoke, “I apologize for my tardiness, my lords. I unfortunately had other important matters that I had to urgently attend to." 

 

The Master of Laws nodded, Lord Baelish had an unnerving smirk on his face and the Grand Maester again coughed in response.

 

"Lord Varys, we were just discussing the contents of the raven scrolls that arrived from my brother last night... It states that the North has been granted Independence for the Seven Kingdoms because of crimes committed by the Crown Prince, my nephew, against Sansa and Arya Stark." The King’s youngest brother stated.

 

The Master of Whispers nodded and replied knowingly, “Yes, I am well aware of this… unusual situation.”

 

“Do you know how this happened? Do you know what exactly my nephew did, that my brother found that his only option at peace was to grant the North independence?”

 

Lord Varys alternated his gaze between the three men as he spoke, "My Lords, Grand Maester, my little bird have sung a song to me… One that states that the Crown Prince tried to… dishonor… Lady Sansa Stark and that he also attempted to murder the younger Stark sister, Arya." When he said these words, he head the Grand Maester gasp and then begin to cough, Lord Baelish sat there with a tiny smirk across his lips, and the Master of Laws eyes were open wide in shock.  
  


"Why would he do such a thing?" Lord Renly asked in a whispered tone.

 

"Apparently, my lord, the Crown Prince did not take kindly to the news that Lady Sansa did not want to marry him,” Varys stated in his wistful tone, “So he cornered her in Winterfell’s training yard and attempted to force himself on her… If my little bird is correct, he told Lady Sansa that he was the Crown Prince of Westeros, therefore he could have whatever he wishes or desired… And that he wanted her...” He paused for a moment before he continued, “Then the younger girl, Arya Stark, told him not to touch her sister and to go away… And if he did not follow her wish, she would cut his face." He took a deep breath and saw the surprised on Lord Renly's face and the look of amusement on Lord Baelish’s face. "You are smart men, so I take it you have figured out that the Prince did not listen to the little wolf’s warning because he again tried to force himself on the girl… he even ripped her dress and exposed her breasts and began to touch her inappropriately. That is when Arya cut his face with a little sword. She told him if he does not leave them alone, that she will kill him herself. The girls then began to leave and that is when Prince Joffrey grabbed his sword and was about to strike Lady Arya… but his attack was prevented when a direwolf came from the shadows and bit the Prince on his sword arm."

 

Varys was amused at the surprised look on all three faces.

 

Again, it was Renly, who broke the silence. "A direwolf? I thought that there were no direwolves south of the wall."

 

The Spider nodded his head once and said, "Yes, if my little birds are correct, each of King Eddard Stark’s six children has their own Direwolf."

 

"The other day you informed us that a Dragon has been seen in Pentos and now you tell us there are Direwolves south of the Wall… Why is this happening?" The Master of Laws questioned to no one in particular. He then shook his head and said, "I am sorry, Lord Varys, you were busy explaining to us why my brother is now King of only six kingdoms... Please continue."

 

Varys smiled faintly and nodded before he continued, "It would seem that the beast was protecting her companion. Prince Joffrey ran directly to the Queen and told her lies... The Queen quickly gathered everyone, all of the visiting Lords and Ladies, all of the Lannister’s and members of the Royal Party, in the Great Hall for a trial of sorts… Once Lord Stark arrived with his daughters, Queen Cersei demanded the Stark girls be punished for their actions against the Prince and that the direwolf needed to be put to death…”

 

Varys took a moment to look at the bewildered faces, and then continued, "Once Lord Stark stated that Prince Joffrey had attempted to rape his daughter there were a great number of angry Northern Lords and Ladies… Of course, the Prince denied the accusation… However, Lord Tyrion stepped in and told them what happened; apparently, he was a witness to the entire situation... The Northern lords were furious and demanded the Prince’s head or that he should be sent to the Wall… However, the King and Queen did not accept those punishments. Of course, this angered the Northerners, and they all declared that they would not follow a King who tried to kill and rape their Lord’s daughters… Therefore, King Robert asked what would take for the North to move past his son’s actions… And that is when they ask King Robert for their Independence. His once best friend, Eddard Stark stated that he could never be loyal to a King that almost raped and murdered his daughters… and much to Cersei’s displeasure, the King agreed and named Eddard Stark as King in the North." He then took another deep breath.

 

"This... This… The news of what the Prince did cannot be released… If the Kingdoms find could cause a Rebellion against the throne! We need to do something and fast!” the Master of Law exclaimed.

 

“The prince must be punished for his actions." Lord Baelish stated, still with the hint of a smirk on the corners of his lips

 

"Punished?" Maester Pycell coughed out, “He is the Crown Prince! The King and Queen will allow harm to come to him!”  
  


He watched Lord Renly sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke, "You are right, Grand Maester, the King and Queen will not punish him… However, we do need to do something... We need to get ready for war. If we are not ready we will soon see a Dornish King or Stark King on the throne."

 

They all nodded.  _'Add Targaryen King to that list my dear Lord.'_ Lord Vary pondered to himself, but before he spoke Lord Baelish, the master of Coin made his presence known.

 

"Lord Renly, I think you are seeming to forget the main threat the Throne faces at this time..." He saw the master of laws raised his eyebrows

 

"Who?" The King’s brother questioned.

 

Varys saw a wide smirk form on the Master of Coins face as he answered, “The man across the Narrow Sea... The man who is calling himself Aegon Targaryen…"

 

"At this time, he does not appear to be a threat.” Renly stated.

 

 _'Oh but he is.'_  Varys said to himself 

 

"My Lord, if the rumors are true he has a real dragon. He has a Khalasar of over 40,000 Dothraki Screamers... He has married Daenerys Targaryen... and he names himself as the true heir to the Iron Throne." 

 

"I am well aware of the rumors that he has an actual living breathing dragon and a Khalasar… However, Lord Baelish, have you forgotten that the Dothraki will not cross the Narrow Sea… I believe they call it the ‘poisoned water’. He is nothing but a pretender." The Master of Laws stated.

 

He silently observed as the Master of Coin shook his head in disagreement. "Lord Renly. I have received word that the Dothraki call him the rider who mounts the world. That they believe he was sent to them by the Great Stallion... and that he will be the greatest Khal who has ever lived… I would only guess that they would gross the Narrow Sea for him." 

 

"If that is true, my Lord, the savages will follow him where ever he wishes to go," Grand Maester Pycell interjected, and Varys could see that he had fear in his eyes.

 

"Well unfortunately my Lords, Grand Maester... I can do nothing to him in this very moment…” Renly said with a sigh. “I can give no commands... You all know what my brother stated in the raven... That he personally wants to approve any plans concerning how we will finish off the last Targaryens… So we are stuck here, unable to do anything while the Kingdoms fall apart and there is a threat just across the narrow sea.”

 

"My Lord, there is nothing we can do until the King or his Hand arrives in King’s Landing, which could be up to a month."

 

"I am aware of this Lord Varys." The Master of Laws answered and then loudly exhaled before asking, “Grand Maester, has my brother, Stannis, sent any word from Dragonstone?" They all looked at the Grand Maester Pycell.

 

The old man coughed before he answered, “He has my Lord. He stated that will come back to the Capital once the King has returned."

 

He then saw the smirk on the Master of Law face as he mused, "Of course he will wait until the King arrives... Actually, with his hate of the city I am surprised he even agreed to return at all.” Renly then stood from the table and stated, “I think this meeting has gone long enough.” All of them nodded in agreement. Renly then continued, “Well, I guess that we will reconvene once my brothers and Lord Tywin Lannister arrive in King’s Landing.” 

 

After The Master of Laws adjourned the meeting, he and the Grand Maester were quick to take their leave, leaving Varys alone in the room with Lord Baelish.

 

"So, Lord Varys... Tell me, what matters were so important that you  were late to the small council meeting?" The Master of Coin asked as he raised an eyebrow.

  


He took a deep breath and smiled as he nonchalantly said, "I was talking with one of my little birds." 

 

Lord Baelish pushed for more information, "About?" He asked with a smirk.

 

 _'Oh, aren't you a curious one, Lord Baelish?'_ The Master of Whispers mused to himself before he answered, "I have received word that the King in the North Eddard Stark is going beyond the wall to investigate disturbing reports he has recently received... Apparently, he first sent his two his eldest sons... However, they seem to have vanished beyond the Wall... Therefore, he also intends to find out what has become of his heir and his bastard." 

 

To his surprise, he saw the disappointment on the Master of Coins face, so he pushed, "You seem disappointed my Lord?" He saw that the Master of Coin was shocked when he asked this.

  


Lord Baelish was uncharacteristically mum for a for moments before he said, "It is nothing my friend... I just… I have known Catelyn Tully since I was a small boy... Knowing that her son is missing is a tragedy… She must be beside herself with worry."

 

He then nodded. "Yes, it is a tragedy, isn’t it." 

 

He then saw the disappointed face on the master of coins face disappear and turned into a fake smile as he stood from the table and said, "If you would excuse me, Lord Varys, I need to attend to some matters." 

 

He smiled and nodded. The Master of Coin then took his leave.

 

He soon after also left the small council meeting room and went to prepare for his journey across the Narrow Sea, to meet the Dragon King and Dragon Queen…...

* * *

 

** _Gendry Waters_ **

 

It was early morning and the sun had just began to rise over the battlements of the grey stone castle. Gendry and his new companion, Winterfell’s blacksmith, Mikken, had worked endlessly for the past four days melting down the Stark ancestral Greatsword Ice, and then constructing the molten Valyrian Steel into the two new longswords, as requested by the King in the North… His new King. For a nameless bastard from Flea Bottom he was still amazed how welcoming the King and his family had been towards him and for the first time in his life he felt like he truly was where he belonged.

 

Gendry and Mikken waited patiently and the two swords finally cooled enough to attach the two new pommels that he had constructed. As he lifted one of the twin swords he took a few moments to admire the smoky grey appearance of the blade in awe of its deadly beauty as it glistened when rays of sunlight touched the surface, _‘it looks almost like storm clouds,’_ he thought to himself. He then attached the black direwolf with golden honey eyes pommel to its hilt, while Mikken attached the brown direwolf with the same honey pummel to the hilt of the other sword. After the pommels were attached, the two smiths laid the swords on the craft table. 

  
The young smith pulled up the edge if his apron to wipe the sweat off his brow and let out a sigh of relief. He then looked at Mikken and smiled widely as he announced, "The blades are finally done!"

  
“Aye, they are… And they are beautifully crafted as well, if I must say,” The older blacksmith said with a smile. He then placed one of his hands on the young man’s shoulder and said with an honest tone, "You truly have a wonderful gift, Gendry."

  
He smiled at the compliment and nodded, "I thank you for your kind words, Mikken"

  
"Well, young man, they are true... We best let the King know his new swords are ready," The older smith announced with a proud smile.

 

“Aye, you are right.

 

The young blacksmith was proud of the work, but he was still nervous at the thought of presenting the swords to his new King.

  
"I will take the swords to the King in a bit... I just need to wrap them and break my fast... and maybe just rest for a few minutes...”

 

"Aye, I could also use some rest as well.” Mikken said with a kind smile, after a few moments her added, ”By the way, I wanted to thank you.”

 

Gendry was perplexed, he looked at his new blacksmith companion, raised his eyebrow and asked, "What for, Mikken?" 

 

The blacksmith smiled and let out a small chuckle before he said, "For teaching me how to work with Valyrian Steel. It is truly an honor to be one of the few men left in Westeros who now knows how to properly melt and reforge Valyrian Steel." 

 

The young blacksmith smiled and replied, "Mikken, if it hadn’t have been for your help I would still be working on those Valyrian Steel swords!” Gendry said as he pointed at the two swords on the table. “So, I am more than pleased that you now know how to work with Valyrian Steel." The two smiths smiled at each other and were getting ready to wrap the two swords in white cloth when they were disturbed by a loud banging sound just outside of the forge. 

 

They both looked at each other confused because they were not expecting anyone to come to the forge. The next thing he heard was the sound of a young girl’s voice.

  
"Nymeria, stay. Wait for me!" 

 

The two smiths heads snapped towards the front of the forge as the youngest Stark girl sauntered inside. Gendry did not really know much about her but had seen her before and noticed she would sometimes watch him and Mikken as they worked with the steel. He was also surprised that the direwolf pup, which was quite a bit larger than a small dog, sat patiently where her companion had told it to sit as she walked into the forge.

  
"Princess Arya," his fellow blacksmith greeted the young Stark girl with a bow of his head and a smile.

  
"Good morning, Mikken," the girl happily replied as she looked at the other blacksmith. She then whipped her eyes towards him and said, "You must be Gendry Waters... the blacksmith from King’s Landing that my brother sent for?”

 

"I am, mi’lady... I... I mean my princess." Gendry hastily corrected himself, afraid that he had offended the Princess and would have to leave the place that had quickly become home. There was a silence in the air as they both looked at each other.

 

"I am sorry, Princess Arya,” Mikken said kindly, breaking the silence, “Is there a way that we can be of service to you this morning?”

 

Arya looked back towards the older blacksmith and smiled. Gendry let out a sigh of relief as she cheerfully answered the question.

  
"Yes, Mikken ... My father wanted me to ask you two if you could make training swords for us... I mean me, my sister, Princess Sansa, my littlest brother Prince Rickon, my mother, Queen Catelyn and his Hand, Lord Tyrion. We would like the training swords to be made in the Braavosi style... just like my Needle." 

 

He looked from the Princess to his fellow blacksmith and sighed as he thought to himself,  _'So much for getting a little rest in... Luckily training swords are much faster to make than a normal sword... but what the fuck is her Needle?’_

 

Mikken smiled at the young princess and answered, "It shall be our honor my princess... We shall have them completed in about two days." 

 

As Gendry turned his gaze from Mikken back towards the Princess, he thought  _‘At least Mikken know what she means by this Needle.’_  When he saw the Princess he smiled because of the stupidity large smirk on her face. He then watched as her eyes doubled in size. He turned his head in the direction she was looking and realized that she was eyeing the the two new Valyrian Steel longswords.

  
"Are those the Valyrian Steel swords you made for my father and Uncle Benjen?" She asked as if she was praying the answer would be yes.

  
"Aye, they are," Gendry answered. He then watched as she made her way over to the table and traced one of the hilts with the tips of her fingers. Gendry felt pride in his work as her eyes danced with awe. However the moment was short lived when she grasped the hilt with her hand and went to lift the sword from the table. As the sword started to fall he gasped, envisioning the young Princess cutting her self on the razor sharp blade. He let out a sigh of relief when she placed her other hand over the hilt as well and placed it back on the table. 

 

"Please... be careful, my Princess... If your father knew that you were hurt he would punish me... he would probably make me leave Winterfell or take my head!" Gendry exclaimed in a little rougher tone than he intended. He sighed in relief when he noticed that she still had that ridiculous smirk on her face, but then anxiety returned when her face went happy to solemn in the blink of an eye.

 

"I'm no Princess and I’m not a lady... That’s not me." 

  
"You are the daughter of the King in the North, of course, your a Princess, mi’lady... I mean my Princess,” he fumbled out. 

 

He then snapped his head towards the other blacksmith as he heard him laughing.

  
"She is right... She is no princess or lady... She is a she-wolf just like her Aunt Lyanna before her." The Old blacksmith said though his bout of laughter.

 

He looked at the girl and saw her smiling and chuckling as well. _‘Wow this place is so different... I am definitely not in King’s Landing anymore.’_

 

This statement was confirmed a few moments later, when the young girl looked at him and stated,  "I would love to have my own Valyrian Sword or dagger one day." 

 

He smiled as he laughed out, "You are not quite a normal girl are you... not a normal lady or princess.”

  
"I am going to become a warrior princess like Visenya Targaryen or Daenerys Targaryen" 

 

Gendry was surprised by her words,  _‘Daenerys Targaryen? I know who Visenya Targaryen is, but I have never heard of this Daenerys Targaryen.’_ He brushed his thoughts aside and instead said, “You know what... I’d be happy to make you a real real sword one day... When you are bigger I mean." 

 

Arya laughed and so did Mikken when he said this. Gendry was confused, but he got his answer when Mikken said, “I have already made her her first sword... a skinny little blade she named Needle.”

 

Gendry felt himself blush in embarrassment.  _‘Well that explains what she meant by her Needle.’_

  
"Thank you, Mikken and Gendry... If you would excuse me, I really need to get going... I am going to break my fast with my family." 

 

With those words, the young Princess left the forge. Gendry watched as she and her direwolf ran off, back towards the castle.

 

“Come on lad, let’s get these swords wrapped up for the King,” Mikken said to him.

 

Gendry turned his gaze from the girl and her wolf and back towards the older blacksmith. He nodded wordlessly, grabbed the white cloth and prepared to wrap one of the newly reforged Valyrian Steel Longswords......

* * *

 

 

_**Eddard Stark** _

 

The King in the North, Eddard Stark was in Winterfell’s Great Hall breaking his fast with his family, Queen Catelyn, Arya, Sansa, Rickon, and Benjen, and Lord Tyrion, his hand. Everyone appeared to be in good spirits as they were eating and laughing. Ned sighed, knowing that he would be leaving for the Wall later that day. He looked at his new Hand and saw that the Dwarf of Casterly Rock appeared to be happy being in Winterfell. He loved that his Hand has helped his family when they needed him and that his children were beginning to accept him as a family member, as if he were an adopted uncle. He was currently telling them a story about his childhood, which had the whole table laughing.

 

After Tyrion had finished his story, the King of the North looked at his wife and smiled as he asked, "Cat, has Syrio began your and the children’s Water Dancing lessons yet?" He had a smirk on his face and looked at his wife Queen Catelyn waiting for her answer. There was comfortable silence, which is when Tyrion spoke.

 

"Yes, Queen Catelyn I would also like to know how the Water Dancing is coming along," he smiled at his Hand and saw the smirk on his face knowing that his wife hated it because she is a lady. They both looked at his wife and which is when she rolled her eyes trying to hid the ghost of a smile on her face as she sighed and then answered, "Lord Tyrion, you are part of the pack and part of the Stark family… However, you do not want push your position so soon." Which caused the entire table to burst out in laughter. 

 

"I am sorry, your Grace for asking," Tyrion said as he continued to chuckle.

 

He watched as a true smile appeared on his wife’s lips as she nodded then exhaled before she looked between the two men and answered, "It is strange learning the art of Water Dancing… and I am quite surprised that I am actually enjoying the lessons… Especially if they will help me to defend myself if need be.” She then directed her gaze straight towards his Hand and added, “Lord Tyrion, you should join our lessons."

 

Tyrion nodded. “I would find Water Dancing quite interesting, but I am afraid I have no sword… and I am a little on the small side so a normal sword just would not do…”

 

“You do not have to worry about a practice sword, Lord Tyrion… I asked the blacksmiths to make you one this morning.” His youngest daughter interrupted proudly with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

 

Ned was amused to find his Hand speechless for a few moments. When Tyrion finally found his voice, he could hear the gratitude in his tone as he spoke, “Well my Princess, once I return from our trip to the Wall, I will be honored to attend some Water Dancing lessons with you.”

 

Arya then jumped from her seat and Tyrion a hug, and Ned could have sworn that the Imp’s eyes had turned glassy as he returned his youngest daughter’s embrace.

 

His youngest daughter then informed the rest of the table that the new training swords would be ready in a couple of days. As she told the family, Ned looked around the table and noticed that Rickon was very excited about having his first training sword, but he was surprised to see that both his wife and eldest daughter seemed to be excited as well. Seeing the excitement on everyone’s faces brought a smile to his face as well.

 

After a few more minutes of discussing the new training swords his head was pulled towards the front of the Great Hall as Maester Lewin entered sack that appeared to be full of scrolls.

 

"Good Morning, Your Graces.” The Maester greeted him and his wife with a slight bow of his head once he reached the table.

 

Ned could tell that the kind old Maester had some business that needed to be discussed, so he asked, "What is it Maester Luwin?"

 

A weary smile appeared on the Maester face as he handing him the bag and said, "Your Grace, you seem to have received several correspondences that require your attention."

 

Ned was curious when he looked inside the bag and saw many scrolls; each was sealed with a different sigil. He noticed that there was one from most of the major houses and several minor houses from each Kingdom in Westerso. He took a deep breath, knowing that these scrolls would need to be addressed sooner, rather than later, and he had a good guess as to what was written on each of those scrolls.

 

The King looked at his children and forced a smile as he said, "Arya, Sansa and Rickon go on to your lessons with Syrio…." He saw that his children were surprised but they nodded. 

 

After his children stood up from the table, Arya and Rickon excitedly ran from the Great Hall, however he noticed that and his oldest daughter Sansa, was looking at his wife.

 

“Sansa, is everything alright?” His wife asked with concern in her voice.

 

"Mother, aren’t you coming with us?" Sansa asked shyly.

 

His wife looked at him, and by the look in her eyes he could tell that she wanted him to answer the question for her. So the King stood from the table and walked towards his daughter. When he reached her he knelt down, put a hand on her shoulder, looked her in the eyes and said, “Sansa, I need your mother to help me with the raven scrolls today.” 

 

His daughter wordlessly nodded in understanding. 

 

He then let out a sigh of relief, gave his daughter a small smile and added, “Will you please let Syrio know that your mother and Tyrion will not be able to attend this morning because I need their assistance and we have urgent matters that need to be discussed?” 

 

“Of course, Father,” she answered with a slight smile of her own.

 

He pulled his daughter in for a tight embrace and kissed her brow. When he let her go he pat her shoulder, smiled and said in an encouraging tone, “Now go on... make me proud.” 

 

She nodded and smile, “I will do my best, Father.” She then turned and left the Great Hall. 

 

After the child had left the room, he turned around and headed back towards the table. As he walked he noticed that his wife, brother, and his Hand appeared confused. 

 

When he sat down at the table, Tyrion looked at him and asked,  "What is it, your Grace?" 

 

He took a deep breath as he opened the bag and the emptied all the raven scrolls onto the table and said, “We seem to have received several messages this morning.” He then took another deep breath, looked into the faces of Catelyn, Benjen and Tyrion and continued, "I believe that all of these are requests for marriage alliances.”

 

He noticed that Lord Tyrion had a look of disbelief, his wife had knitted brows, and Benjen was trying unsuccessfully to suppress a smirk. Ned and Benjen knew that this was their chance helping Jon making alliances. 

 

"We need to go through all of them and see which offers will be most beneficial for the North in the coming wars," The King announced as he grabbed one of the scrolls. He looked at his wife, brother, and Maester Lewin who all nodded in acknowledgment. He looked at his Hand, Lord Tyrion and noticed that he had a perplexed look on his face.

 

"Coming wars, your Grace?" Tyrion asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Ned took a deep breath,  _'I cannot let him know the truth yet,'_ he thought as he looked at his Hand, hoping he could not press for more information as he answered, "Aye, your Sister, Queen Cersei, will most likely want her revenge on the North... The North is strong but we need more alliances if and when war does arrive." 

 

His Hand smile sadly and said, "I see my dear friend... You are smart not to underestimate your friends or foes." 

 

Ned nodded, “Aye, I do not." He turned his gaze back at his Queen, who took a deep breath.

 

"Ned, I thought we agreed we would let the children decide who they marry." 

 

He took a deep breath and nodded. “Aye, will let them... However, we know that we need alliances, Cat. We will read through all these letters... We will choose the ones that can offer the North the most support, then ask them to bring their son or daughter to Winterfell... This way we and the children can meet their intended... if we like the character of the potential match, we can let the child decide if they agree or do not agree to marry... If our child agrees to the match we will allow for them to marry when they come of age, if they do not agree... well, then we will have to respectfully decline the offer and look for the next best choice.”

 

He saw his wife surprised smile and she nodded in agreement. 

 

The five of them then quickly started opening and sorting through the scrolls. It did not take them long to sort the scrolls into piles of potential choices. Overall, all the offers except two seemed genuine... and those two betrothal requests made Ned’s blood boil in rage. 

 

The first one that angered him was Roose Bolton’s request that he legitimize his bastard, Ramsey Snow and then allow the bastard to marry his daughter Sansa. As he read the scroll he closed his fist so tightly that his knuckles turned white... All Ned could think about was how Ramsey had repeatedly raped Sansa when Littlefinger had had sold her to Roose in her past life. However, receiving this request had reminded him the he would have to do something about the House that was plotting against him and House Stark. 

 

The other marriage request that made him furious was the one he had received from Walder Frey. He could not believe that the Old man had the audacity to ask for any one of his children to marry one of his many children or grandchildren... He even asked if he would be willing to ‘Marry his bastard, Jon Snow, to one of his trueborn daughters,’ and he said would pay Ned the girl’s weight in silver.  _‘Gods help us, that is one sick old man!’_ Ned thought to himself as he threw the scroll on the table. 

 

After he took a deep breath a small smile did grace his lips because he knew that his son, Jon, was already married to the love of his life... To a young woman whom he has heard to be the most beautiful women to ever live and who had been the mother to Jon’s son in his past life. He was excited to meet his new good-daughter, Daenerys Targaryen... and hoped that one day he would be able to hold his grandchildren in his arms... However, Ned knew that it would most likely be years until they were meet.

 

He was pulled from his long thoughts when he heard the sound of his wife, Catelyn, pound her fisted her hands on the table. She then angrily exclaimed, "I cannot believe that Walder Frey and Roose Bolton dare try to make a marriage betrothal to any of our children! After what they did to our family!" 

 

Ned looked at Benjen and Maester Luwin who both appeared upset by the requests as well. He then looked at Tyrion, and who appeared confused as to why they were so upset about these offers.

 

He moved over to his wife and whispered into her ear. "Cat remember Tyrion does not know what happened... We need to keep that way for now." 

 

Cat looked at him and nodded, then turned her gaze to his Hand, smiled and said, “I apologize for my tone Lord Tyrion." 

 

Tyrion returned the smile, "It is fine your Grace." 

 

He took a deep breath and then took two scrolls from the top of the pile; the two he felt were the best option for the North. He placed them both in front of the other four people gathered around the table and watched as they looked at the two raven scrolls. 

 

"Our best options for the North are the offers from Martell of Dorne and House Tyrell of the Reach." He took a deep breath and grabbed the raven from the Tyrells. "Lord Mace Tyrell has proposed the hand of his daughter, Margaery to my heir Robb... He states that she will one day make a lovely Queen of the North and that she would give my son many beautiful children." 

 

He looked at Tyrion who smiled and agreed, "Your Grace, that marriage alliance would be a great alliance for the Reach and the North. The Reach is well known for their food production and for their armies." 

 

He then looked at Maester Luwin who smiled and nodded. "Lord Tyrion is right, your Grace. The Reach has a large army and is the largest producer of Grain in Westeros... It would be very helpful for feeding armies at times of war as well as boasting our stores for the Long Winter that is predicted by the Citadel."

 

He was glad that everyone appeared to be in agreement of this proposal. “Maester Lewin, could you please get me some parchment, an inkwell and a quill?”

 

“Of course, your Grace.” The Old Maester answered as he quickly went to retrieve the requested items.

As he waited for the Maester to return he thought to himself,  _'Robb did tell me he will only marry for an alliance for Jon's war for the Throne,'_ he smiled when he thought of the man his son has become. 

 

When the Maester returned with the requested items he wrote a letter addressed to Mace Tyrell, even though he knew his mother, Olenna, was the true force behind the Reach.

 

 

 

 

> _Lord Mace Tyrell,_
> 
> _I have received your request of alliance through the marriage. I am willing to accept the offer of your daughter Margaery and my oldest son and heir, Robb._
> 
> _However, before I can accept this generous offer, my wife and I would like to opportunity to meet your daughter, whom we have heard is a true golden rose. I am aware that you are a busy man, but I would like to invite you, your mother, Olenna, and daughter Margaery to Winterfell so we can meet in person and discuss terms of this alliance that may one day allow your daughter to become Queen in the North._
> 
> _I am preparing to go on mission beyond the wall to investigate some disturbing reports, I have received. Therefore, I will be unable to entertain guest until I have returned. I will send another raven when I leave Castle Black to inform you when I will return._
> 
> _I look forward to hearing your response and to meeting you and your lovely daughter._
> 
> _Eddard Stark, _Lord of Winterfell, _King in the North___

 

 

When he was done, he looked at the kind Maester who smiled. 

 

"Maester Lewin, I need for you to send his letter to Lord Tyrell," the King said in an authoritative tone.

 

“Of course, your Grace. I will send it as soon as we have concluded this meeting” The Maester answered as he took the scroll from the King’s outstretched hand.

 

He looked at his wife who he knew was surprised. He was aware that she did not agree that he just arranged a marriage for their eldest son but knew he would have to tell her soon that Robb had informed him, before he left for Pentos, that he wishes only to marry for an alliance that would aid his brother in unseating the Lannisters and Baratheons from power. He then noticed that his Hand, Lord Tyrion also appeared surprised by his action. Ned gave them both a weary smile as he said, “I know that Robb would want me to do what is best for the North and for his family.”

 

After those words, his Queen and his Hand stayed quiet but nodded in understanding. He then grabbed the letter from House Martell. He took a deep breath and said, "I will ask Doran Martell to send his second son, Trystane, to Winterfell... This will give us and Sansa a chance to meet the young man. Then if we believe him to be a suitable match, we will her decide if she wants to marry him." 

 

He looked at his wife who then saw her frown turn into a smile and nodded. He then looked at Tyrion who also smiled.

 

"That seems to be a good idea, your Grace. However... I am surprised as to why you are not requesting his eldest son, Quentyn for Sansa’s hand?" 

 

Ned smiled as he said, “I feel that Trystane would be a better match, considering he and Sansa are closer in age.”

 

The Dwarf of Casterly Rock, nodded and agreement and the King took another piece of parchment and started writing.

 

 

 

> _Prince Doran Martell,_
> 
> _I have read your request for the marriage alliance. We would like to entertain a betrothal between your second son, Trystane, and my eldest daughter, Sansa._
> 
> _I must inform you I told my children they could choose who they wish to marry. You may send Trystane, along with his personal guards and a representative from House Martell, to Winterfell, so that our children can meet. If my Queen and I feel this is a suitable match after meeting your son, and Sansa agrees, then I will accept your request of a marriage alliance._
> 
> _I am preparing to go on mission beyond the wall to investigate some disturbing reports, I have received. Therefore, I will be unable to entertain guest until I have returned. I will send another raven when I leave Castle Black to inform you when I will return and at that time, we will be happy to receive you at Winterfell._
> 
> _I look forward to your response_
> 
> _Eddard Stark, _Lord of Winterfell, _King in the North___

 

He took a deep breath, rolled the parchment into a scroll and handed it to Maester Luwin. "Please, send this message to Prince Doran Martell... I believe these will be the only two responses I have for now... later today, if you could, please send replies to the other requests, respectfully declining their offers at this time.”

 

"Of course, your Grace. I will head to the rookery now." The Maester, gave him a slight bow of his head, then took his leave to send to two scrolls to House Tyrell and House Martell. 

 

After the Maester left, he sighed, knowing that he had so much to do before he left for the Wall. He then looked at Benjen who smiled widely and Ned rolled his eyes but also smiled. It was then that he saw that Lord Tyrion had picked up the scroll from Walder Frey and was reading it with a furrowed brown. Ned sighed, knowing that that his Hand would suggest accepting a marriage alliance between Jon and one of the old man’s daughters or granddaughters.

 

"Your Grace... Walder Frey states that he would be willing to make an alliance by marrying one of his daughters or granddaughters to your bastard, Jon Snow! This is an excellent opportunity!" 

 

Ned looked at his wife Catelyn and brother Benjen, with pleading eyes, but neither offered their assistance in the situation.  _‘Gods what should I say,’_ he thought before he exhaled and said, "Aye, I know." 

 

Tyrion raised his eyebrow and asked, "Your Grace, why don't you send a raven to Walder Frey as well? You are King now... You can legitimize your bastard... make him a Stark... which would probably make the Old man even happier... he is even offering the girls weight in silver!" 

 

Ned took a deep breath and looked at his wife who smiled and nodded in approval of Jon being legitimized. He then pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to prevent a headache as the thoughts swirled through his mind,  _‘Jon is already married and already has a name... what strange rumors would be said in the other kingdoms if I legitimize Jon after eighteen years?’_ Ned sighed again then answered, "I know I can legitimize, Jon... but I will not... I will not dishonor my wife or her family in the Riverlands... I have already pained her enough by raising my son alongside of our trueborn children... Jon is not a Stark." 

 

He saw his wife was about to protest but he shook his head, she stopped herself nodded. However, she gave him a look, letting him know that they would be discussing this later. The sound of Tyrion’s voice pulled him away from the silent conversation he was having with his wife.

"Your Grace, even if you do not legitimize your bastard, you can still accept Walder Frey's marriage request... An alliance with the Frey’s would be beneficial to the North because if war does arrive, you will need the bridge at the Twins to travel South." 

 

He smiled and shook his head no as he mused to himself, ' _Jon's dragon will be able to take care of that,’_ before saying out loud, "Thank you for your counsel, Tyrion. However, my son, Jon Snow, has told me he does not wish to marry..." He was then cut of by his hand Tyrion.

 

"I do not understand, your Grace... Does the boy not like women?" 

_'That is definitely not the case, considering he is already married to a beautiful Targaryen Princess... should I tell him that Jon is already married... no, I cannot... if I do he will start asking more questions... he will want to know where Jon’s wife is, because she is not here...'_  So he smirked at his Hand, and told him something that the old Jon would have told him, "Jon does like girls, however, he does not wish to bring more bastards into this world." 

 

Tyrion shook his head, and Ned could tell he was not willing to give up the fight. "Your Grace, if he marries he can have another name than Snow... Even if you do not give him the Stark name, you can give him a new name." 

 

 _'He is getting curious... Gods I hope he will drop this for now,'_ he thought as he shook his head and said, "I am sorry Lord Tyrion but that is my decision. Jon has told me he does not wish to marry and I will not force him to do something he does not wish to do... and besides House Tully is loyal to House Stark. Lord Tully is the Liege Lord of the Riverlands, and House Frey is one of their bannermen..." 

 

He watched as his Hand was searching his mind for a retort, but they conversation was halted when the doors to the Great Hall opened. They all turned their gaze towards the doors and he saw his new blacksmith entering the room with a smile on his face and two packages wrapped in white clothe.

 

"Your Grace!" Gendry said with a smile as he walked towards the table where he was sitting with his counsel. 

 

The King quickly got up from his chair and went over to the young Blacksmith. "Gendry!” He happily exclaimed, “Do you have news for me on my swords?" 

 

“Mikken and I finished them this morning... I have them here, your Grace,” he answered as he lifted the two packages he held in his arms.

 

Ned turned his head towards the table at the sound of a chair scraping across the stone floor and saw Benjen walking over to them. 

 

"Swords? What swords, Ned?" Benjen asked with a furrowed brow.

 

He looked at his brother and smiled. He then looked back as Gendry and said, “Come on lad, let’s set them down on the table.” 

 

The blacksmith nodded with a smile, and walked towards the table with him and his brother.

 

When Gendry places the packages on the table he unwrapped them and proudly said, "Two new Valyrian Steel longswords as requested, your Grace... One for you," he said as he handed Ned the sword with the black Direwolf pommel. 

 

Ned drew his new sword from it scabbard and was blown away by the beautiful craftsmanship. He was in awe of the rippled pattern in smoky blade and the intricate design of the direwolf on the pommel. He smiled and Gendry and said, “This is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined... Thank you, lad.”

 

“You are welcome, your Grace,” the blacksmith answered with a smile. He continued to smile as he grabbed the other sword from the table, looked at his brother and said, "And one for you, Benjen Stark..." 

 

Ned smiled as he saw the look of disbelief on his brother’s face. He swore he saw tears in his eyes as he removed the Valyrian Steel Sword with the brown direwolf pommel from it scabbard. 

 

"How... How did you make new Valyrian Steel swords Ned?" Benjen mumbled as he admired his new sword.

 

However, before he could answer, his wife started speaking. "We heard that Gendry had been trained in melting and reforging Valyrian Steel... so we offered him a position in Winterfell’s forge... We then had him reforge Ice into two new Valyrian Steel Swords... one for you, Benjen and one for my husband." 

 

He still saw how surprised his brother was as he whispered as he looked at the sword, "You did this for our Journey beyond the wall..." 

 

“Aye,” The King answered with a smile as he watched his brother began slowly swinging the sword with a smirk on his face.

 

"Thank you ... brother... This means more to me than than I could ever express with words.”

 

“You are welcome... I will do anything in my power to keep my family safe,” Ned responded with a smile.

 

Benjen then looked at Gendry and said, "Young man, this is truly amazing work... You did a marvelous job... Thank you." 

 

He watched Gendry smiled and nodded.

 

“Gendry, my brother is right... this craftsmanship is remarkable... I don’t think you yet understand how important this task was to me and my family. We will forever be thankful for your service to House Stark and the North... and know that you will always have a place here as long as you desire.”

 

"Thank you, your Grace... I am truly thankful to be here... For the first time in my life I feel like I have a home..." 

 

He then walked over to the blacksmith and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Again... This is truly amazing Gendry, and please give my thanks to Mikken as well." 

 

He saw the blacksmith smiled and nodded. “I will, your Grace... I guess I had better get back to the forge and help Mikken with the training swords for your family.” With those words Gendry left the Great Hall, closing the door behind him as he left.

 

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments and Ned took the opportunity swing his new sword. He was surprised how much lighter it was compared to Ice or normal sword. The silence was soon broken when his Hand began to speak.

 

"Your Grace, Benjen... I have always heard that all great swords have a name... What will you two name your new swords?" 

 

The King smiled as he admired his Valyrian Steel Sword, and he could only think of one name. "I will name mine Frost," He decided. He then looked at his brother, who was smiling at his sword as well.

 

"That is a good name, brother.” Benjen said as he looked up from his sword and towards him, “And I will name mine Winter Storm." 

 

"After Winters Wolf?" Ned asked with a raised his eyebrow. 

 

He saw his brother smiled and nodded as he confirmed, "Aye, after Winters Wolf." 

 

"Winters Wolf, your Grace?" His Hand asked with a knitted brow.

 

He smiled and nodded. "Aye, after one of on my son Jon’s, Valyrian Steel swords." 

 

He saw the surprised look on the Dwarf of Casterly Rocks face. "Swords?" 

 

He smiled and nodded. "Aye, one of his swords is named Winters Wolf." 

 

He saw his hand take a deep breath. "And his other sword?" 

 

"Dark S..." but before he was able to tell the truth Benjen finished his sentence.

"Storm... I think it was named Dark Storm... Right Ned?” He said with a knowing smile.

 

“Aye, the swords are named Winters Wolf and Dark Storm.” Ned answered as he gave his brother a silent look of thanks. 

 

The King then looked at his Hand, and could tell he wanted to ask more questions, so he cut him off before he could ask. "We best be getting ready to leave Lord Tyrion. We will begin our journey to the Wall later today." 

 

He saw his hand smiled and nodded. "Of course, Your Grace. I will take my leave then to finish my packing." 

 

"Aye, I will meet you in the courtyard after our midday meal."

 

Tyrion nodded, and was about to take his leave when their attention was pulled back to the table by his wife's voice. "Ned, there is one more scroll."

 

Ned then turned to his wife, who was still sitting at the table, and he was surprised when she held up one last raven scroll that had not yet been opened. He walked over to the table, sat down and took the scroll from his wife's outstretched hand. When he turned the scroll he saw the it was sealed with the sigil of Reed. He took a deep breath and opened the scroll. He quickly read through it and smiled. He then looked at his wife Catelyn and gave her the letter to read. After she read through it she sighed, and had a slight frown on her face but nodded in agreement.

 

"If you would excuse me I need to send a raven too Howland Reed, letting him know that our son, Bran may marry his daughter, Meera, when they both come of age." 

 

He saw the surprised look on Benjen and Tyrion’s faces. He then heard the doors opened again and saw Maester Luwin enter.

 

"Maester Luwin I was about to go and look for you." The King of the North called to the older man.

 

He saw the Maester raised his eyebrow, "What do you need, your Grace?" 

 

He then smiled and said, "I have one more letter I must write." He took the quill and another peace of parchment and started writing a letter addressed to Howland Reed. After he was done writing he looked at the Maester and smiled.

 

"Send this letter to Winter Town. There is a young man named Jojen Reed waiting for this message." 

"Of course, your Grace." The Maester replied as he took the letter from Ned's hand then and left the Great Hall. 

 

He then sighed knowing that his son Bran was know betrothed to Meera but understood that it was necessary for the future. He then turned his gaze back at his wife who still had a frown on her face. He then looked towards his hand and his brother, who appeared perplexed as to why he would accept a betrothal that did not help to secure an alliance for the North. He decided to address it at a later time, so he instead said, "Benjen and Tyrion you best be getting ready. We will soon travel to the Wall." 

 

They both nodded and then took their leave. When he turned back around, he saw that his wife was still looking at him. He sighed and waited for her to speak.

 

"Ned, do you care to explain why you are so willing to accept Tyrell’s offer without Robb's consent? We did not let Robb have a choice in his betrothal..." 

 

"Aye, that is true... However, before Robb left, we had a conversation. He told me he will only marry for a alliance that would aid his brother... and besides Cat I heard that Lady Margaery Tyrell is one of the most beautiful young women in all of Westeros. I have also heard that she is kind and has a big heart to help others." He exhaled as he closed the distance between then, and then in a soft tone added,"We need allies Cat, for the Great War that is coming." His wife taking a deep breath and nodded. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

 

After the kiss she looked him in the eyes and asked, "Ned why did you not legitimize Jon to Jon Stark?" He then smiled.

 

"Cat... You know why I cannot make him a Stark... He already has a name... He is the true Crown Prince... Aegon Targaryen... Also, if I legitimized him now, after eighteen years, it would cause rumors to start once again..."

 

"Ned... I treated him horribly... All he ever wanted growing up was to have a name... and to have a Mother's love... If I had known... I could have loved him like he deserved..."

 

He smiled at her, "Cat, I know you feel horrible about your treatment of Jon... But it is my fault... I just wanted to keep him safe... If you did not treat him badly, it would have caused rumors..." He watched him wife sigh, and gave a sad nod in agreement. He then kissed her forehead once more, then said, "I need to get ready for my quest to the Wall." 

 

He watched her nod. He smile at her then turned and left the Great Hall to finish preparing for his quest beyond the Wall.

* * *

 

_**Daenerys Targaryen** _

 

 

Daenerys knew that she should be up, preparing for the day and putting on her sparring clothes. However, she was still laying in bed, thinking about what her husband had mumbled in his sleep...'Please Dany... Do not do it! If you hurt him! I swear on my father’s grave I will kill you myself!'

 

She felt tears that had welled in her eyes starting to trickle down her cheeks... She wanted to know why Jon would ever threaten to kill her. What did she do to dishonor her love to him? She was thinking about who she was going to hurt that would evoke such a reaction from the man she loved. ' _Was it his best friend Samwell Tarly? Was it their good friend and Hand, Tyrion Lannister?'_ She sighed... She wanted to know... needed to know what had happened... What she had done to her lover... What did she do that was so horrible that it haunted her husband’s dreams... She sighed again because he had vowed that he would never tell her.

 

After a few more minutes of brooding, she got out of the bed to ready herself for the day. She walked over to her chest, and noticed that the servants had laid out her sparing clothes for her. She put on her small clothes, followed by her breeches, silver shirt, and the her boots. Once she was dressed, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, sighed once more in an effort to shake the lingering thoughts, before she walked to the door, opened it and left her room. 

 

She walked through the halls of Illyrio’s manse in search of her husband. When she found him, he was speaking to Ser Jorah Mormont in the hallway outside of the kitchen. She smiled as noticed that they both appeared to be in good spirits, laughing while having a conversation. She walked over towards them and her husband saw her approaching he gave her a smile so big that it reached his eyes. The old knight also gave her a smile and after a good morning greeting he took his leave, leaving her alone with Jon. 

 

She then saw her husband holding his hand out for her, and a natural smile spread across her face as she took his hand. To her surprise, he pulled her hand, bringing her to his chest and he kissed her roughly on the lips. When he broke the kiss she pulled away and giggled. She then looked at him, and murmured, “Good morning, my love.”

 

His face lit up with the beautiful smile that caused her heart to fill with love and her sadness and curiosity to fade away.

 

She felt how his hands traveled down to her waist and then he pulled her back flush with his front and kissed her on the mouth once again. Soon their tongues were battling each other which cause her to moan into his mouth as he growled into hers. When she finally pulled away and giggle again and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm her growing arousal. She looked up to his eyes and saw the desire in his eyes as well. His hands then meandered from her waist to her ass and when he pulled her close. She smiled contently as she placed her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and felt happiness coursing through her body because she was being securely held in the warm embrace of the love of her life.

 

"My love... How did you sleep?" She asked as her head left his shoulder and looked up at him.

 

She saw him smile again. "I slept wonderfully," he murmured into her ear.

 

She smiled at him and said, “I’m glad you slept well.” She then placed her head back onto his shoulder and thought, ' _Will he ever tell me what happens in his dreams? And stop lying to me?'_  She closed her eyes and snuggled into his shoulder, trying to wash away those thoughts as  his strong arms tightened their embrace. When he tightened the embrace he also squeezed her ass and she could feel his growing bulge pressing into her lower abdomen. She smiled as he pressed kisses her head over and over again. He then placed his head on hers and there was a comfortable silence between them being in each other's arms. After a few tranquil moments she was about to suggest they go back to their chambers but he husband spoke first.

 

"Let's go break our fast, my love," he whispered in her ear.

 

She looked up at him, smiled and kissed him once more on the mouth before she pulled away nodded. He took her arm and guided her to the kitchen. 

 

They soon entered the kitchen she saw Sarogon eating some fish that had been left out on the counter. She smiled as she walked over to their child and scratched his chin. She turned her gaze back at her husband who smiled at her.

 

"He's growing up so fast... he can barely sit on my shoulder anymore." He mused as he walked up behind her, put his chest against her back, wrapped one hand around her waist and used the other to love on the dragon as well. She smiled as she looked at Sarogon, purring as he nuzzled into Jon’s hand. 

 

After a few minutes, he took his hand away from the dragon and used it to encircle her waist. He then stated to trail open mouthed kisses from her cheeks down her neck, which cause her to giggle and smile. She turned her head to look at him and placed her lips on his. Jon then turned her around so their chest were pressed together. She wrapped her arms behind his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. They kissed each other passionately and Dany began to feel the slickness pooling between her thighs. She was in the process of moving her hands from around his neck, with the intention of unlacing her husband’s breeches when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. She whipped her head to the sound, and saw her good-brother Robb, standing in the doorway.

 

"I see I'm interrupting something. Do I need to come back to break my fast after you two are done?" He asked.

 

She felt the blush rising in her cheeks as her husband tucked his head into her neck and chuckled. When he pulled his head from her neck, he looked at brother and said, "No, its fine Robb we were about to break our fast... Do you wish to join us?" 

 

She looked at her good brother who had a smirk on his face. "I would like nothing more brother... I did come to the kitchen so that I could break my fast." 

 

Her good-brother then walked over to them, first embracing her husband and then her. After he pulled away she looked at him, smiled and asked, "How did you sleep, good brother?"

 

“Wonderfully... and the two of you?" He asked with a smirk and raised his eyebrows knowingly.

 

“I slept very peacefully.” She answered with a smile. 

 

"I slept peacefully as well, brother." Jon answered before turning around to get a plate. 

 

As her husband began to fill his plate, her good-brother looked at her. She knew he was silently asking how Jon slept the night before. She shook her head, letting him know that he did not sleep peacefully. She saw him silently sigh and also nod, letting her know that they should talk about it in private.

 

She turned around, walked to her husband and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek as she grabbed her plate for herself and began to fill it with a variety of foods. He mouth began to water as she placed some fresh fruit, a honey cake and some bacon and fried eggs on her plate. When she was done, she walked over to the table and sat down in a wooden chair next to her husband. Robb joined them a few minutes later and the three of them had a pleasant conversation as broke their fast. They spoke the time Theon and Robb took Jon to a brothel for his name day... and how upset Theon got because Jon would not do anything with the whore because he thought of himself as a bastard. She smiled as she remembered that Jon has only ever bedded two women in their past life; herself and a wildling girl named Ygritte. She felt a little jealous knowing that is old lover was still breathing in this new life, but smiled knowing that Jon saved her not the wildling girl.

 

After they finished breaking their fast, her husband kissed her on the cheek, which made her blush as she smile at him. He then took her hand and kissed it before he stood up. Once he was on his feet, he looked at her apologetically as said, "I need to go see how my horrible uncle... Your horrible brother is doing... I will meet the both of you in the training yard shortly." 

 

She watched as her husband then walked over to Sarogon, who quickly jumped onto his shoulder. He smiled at the two of them and then left the dining room with he dragon. When she was sure that her husband was gone and out of ear shot, she turned towards Robb, who had a worried look in his eyes.

 

"Tell me what happened Dany?" He pleaded.

 

It felt good that her good-brother called her Dany and not Daenerys... it made her feel like a true member of the pack. She was glad that they became good friends and in the week that they had known each other, she was beginning to feel what it was like to have a true sibling. 

 

She sighed, as she stood-up from her chair, and began to pace around the room. She did not know exactly how to tell her good-brother what had happened. After a few moments she turn and looked at him and quietly said, "He... He seemed to have the nightmare again... but this time, when he woke-up this morning he screamed out loud..." 

 

She looked at her brother who raised his eyebrow and softly asked, "Was... was there more than just screaming?" 

 

She then remembered those words that he had mumbled before he woke... and again the thought of those words sent shivers down her spine _. 'Dany do not hurt him!.. I swear on my father’s grave if you hurt him... I will kill you myself!'_ She sighed as she felt the tears trickling down her face. She looked at her good-brother who quickly stood-up, walked around the table and embraced her.

 

"Dany... tell me what is wrong?... What happened this morning?" He asked, with his voice dripping with concern as she buried her face into his shoulder, refusing to let go of his embrace. When she finally calmed herself down, Robb let go of the embrace and looked at her into the eyes and said, “Please, Dany, tell me what happened...”

 

"Robb... He... He mumbled something horrifying in his sleep..." She whispered.

 

"What did he say Dany? Talk to me...”

 

She took a deep breath. "While he was sleeping, he said these words  _'Dany do not hurt him! If you hurt him I swear on my fathers grave I will kill you myself!'_ I am scared Robb... I don’t know what I did... But it had to have been something terrible!”

 

When Robb did not respond she glanced at him and saw a look of surprise on his face. She then took a few steps back from him, turned around and tried to calm down. She took a few deep breaths before she started talking again. "I first thought it might be Samwell Tarly or Tyrion Lannister...” Suddenly a realization hit her, she spun around and looked at her good brother with fear in her eyes as she gasped and whispered, "What if ... What if it was Rhaegar? What I killed our son?" 

 

Robb rushed over to her, embraced her as she started to cry once more and said,  "You would never kill your son Dany..." 

 

She cut him off. "I would never have hurt our baby boy... I would never kill our son... I would have done anything in my power to make sure he remained safe..." She pulled away, took a few steps back, looked at her good brother in the eyes and said, "I... After I was killed... The Night King must have changed me into a wight... I must have been the wight that stabbed our babe to death..." 

 

She saw the look in her good-brother’s eyes, telling her he wanted to say something or wanted to protest but was interrupted when Ser Jorah Mormont entered the dining room. She turned around and wiped the tears off her face, not wanting anyone to see that she was crying.

 

"Lord Robb... There was a raven what arrived for you... it is sealed with the sigil of House Stark... it says it is from the King in the North." The old knight handed him the scroll.

 

She was surprised by this _, ‘_ _The last King in the North was Torrhen Stark... who knelt to my ancestor...’_ she thought to herself only to be pulled from her thoughts when she heard her good brother chuckle. She looked his direction.

 

"So my brother's plan must have worked." He said to her between chuckles.

 

"Plan?" She asked him with a furrowed brow.

 

She saw her good-brother looked at her and nodded. "Aye, Jon knew that Joffrey Baratheon, the bastard of a prince, would do something stupid... Something that would anger the Northern Lords which could lead to the North’s Independence and Father being named King in the North.” She saw him smile as he said the next words "We will have the full support if the North behind us to help take back the Iron Throne, Dany." 

 

She was surprised by this, "The North will aid us in the war for the throne?" 

 

Robb nodded, "Aye, that was our plan... I mean Jon's plan from the start... for the North to be independent when you travel back to Westeros... Father will also be working to secure other alliances.”

 

She felt her heart rate rising. ' _So my husband has learned how to be an excellent player in the Game of Thrones?' I believe I will need to ask Jon more about his plan on retaking our throne.'_ She was then pulled from her thoughts when she heard her good brother spoke to the old knight.

 

"Thank you Ser Jorah ... You may take your leave.”

 

The old knight smiled slight and nodded his head, then said, “Please, let me know if you need anything, my Prince.” Robb chucked as Ser Jorah then turned around and left the room. 

 

After he had left, she watched as her good-brother open the scroll and began to read. As he read she watched the smirk fall from his face, and was replaced by a myriad of emotions. When he was finally finished reading she could see his eyes wide open and his arms were shivering. She was confused as to what was wrong so she walked over towards him, as softly asked in a concerned tone, "Robb, what happened? What is wrong?" 

 

She then saw him swallow hard as he looked down at the scroll. He then looked at her and gave her the raven scroll and simply said, "Read it." 

 

She was surprised but nodded. She opened the scroll and started reading it.

 

 

 

> _Dear Robb,_
> 
> __I have bittersweet news. Jon's plan worked... However, Joffrey is even more cruel then I had imagined... The bastard tried to rape Sansa and murder Arya... Arya would be dead if Nymeria had not intervened by biting his arm, which made for an uneasy situation._ _
> 
> _The Northern Lords was furious when they learned what happened and asked King Robert to make the North independent. Which was granted in exchange for Prince Joffrey’s life. I have named Tyrion Lannister as my Hand... Jon said he is a good person as well as a good friend. I'm glad to hear that Daenerys has been saved from Drogo and her brother Viserys.  Please help Jon to keep my good-daughter safe, as I would like to meet her and my future grandchildren in this life._
> 
> _Robb, I have other news. Lord Tyrion has been reading an old Valyrian book and has proclaimed that the shooting star in the sky is a symbol of the return of The Prince who was Promised. Also, he states that according to this book, Jon’s dragon is not an Ice Dragon or a Fire Dragon... he states it is a Hybrid Dragon, which will breath fire or ice based upon its rider’s emotions. The rider’s eyes will change color based on his or her emotions... Eyes will be a dark blue color for calmness or happiness for breathing ice or an orange-red color when the rider feels lost or heartbroken or rage, which leads the dragon breathing fire... He also stated that if the rider is filled with too much with rage, both the dragon and the rider will be uncontrollable and will kill anything in sight... anything that stands nearby, whether it be a friend or family (including his wife) or foe. You need to help him remain calm him... otherwise no one will be able to help him. No one will be able to stop him._
> 
> _I will be leaving Winterfell in a few days, to accompany Uncle Benjen on his mission beyond the wall. Gendry has arrived safely and is busy reforging Ice as we speak._
> 
> _I miss both of my sons, and hope to hear from you soon._
> 
> _Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, King in the North_

She was mixed with emotions while reading the letter... she felt anger at Prince Joffrey for what he had done to Jon’s younger sister. She felt love that she knowing that her Good-Father cared about her wellbeing, and smiled, knowing that she now also had a father and a true family. She then but soon was now felling confusion and fear taking over her. _'Jon... I need to speak to Jon. He cannot keep this thing from me. If he does not share... I will lose him foreve_ r.' 

 

She sighed and sat on the chair again. She heard her good brother walking over towards her.

 

"Dany ... Has Jon's eye color ever changed?" Robb asked with worry in his tone.

 

She looked up into his eyes, exhaled and nodded before she breathed out, “More than once." 

 

"When did you notice his eye color change first?" He asked softly.

 

She took a deep breath. "The time I noticed was the night of our wedding... Before the ceremony his eye color changed to a dark blue color." 

 

He smiled and sat next to her. "That is a good thing... If what my father said is true, that meant he was happy... calm.” 

 

She smiled and nodded.

 

Robb then asked her, "Have his eyes ever changed to an orange color?" 

 

She took another deep breath and nodded.

 

"When... When did this happen Dany?" She could hear the concern on his tone.

 

"His eyes change orange every time I asked him about his dreams... and every time he has tried to hide what happened in his dream." 

 

"We need him to share what happens in his dreams Daenerys. If we do not ... We might lose him forever." 

 

She took a deep breath and nodded.

 

"However, Dany... By doing this we need him to open up on his terms, not ours." Robb said with a frown on his face.

 

She knew he was right she took a deep breath and whispered, "You are right, Robb... we cannot push or we might lose him." she looked at him and saw his frown turned into a sad slight smile.

 

"Now, Warrior Queen let's go join my brother at the training yard for our sparing session.  Otherwise, Jon will be furious." 

 

As he said this she saw a goody smirk on his face, which made her laugh. He then help her up from her chair and they both took their leave from the dining room to join husband her husband in the training yard. 

 

As they walked through Illyrio’s manse, she told herself that she would become a warrior queen... she would not fall in battle this time... she would not make her husband have to kill her mindless body in this life......

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **Joffrey Baratheon**_  

 

They have been traveling for four days along the Kingsroad on their way back home, to King’s Landing. Joffrey was frustrated because they kept stopping, and would only travel about 50 miles per day. Tonight they had stopped somewhere just outside of the Borrowlands... only about are two hundred miles south of Winterfell, however, that was not enough for the Crown Prince. Joffrey was walking around the makeshift camp with his sworn sword, the Hound, and uncle Ser Jaime Lannister following closely behind. As they walked, they past by several common folk as well as some children. He noticed that all of them were looking at him as though he were a common thief. 'These peasants! They are all traitorous bastards... I cannot wait until the day I can take their heads for glaring at me as they are...' 

 

While they were walking someone threw an apple on to his face and yelled, "Get out of the North you rapist!" 

 

Joffrey did not see which one of the peasants threw the apple, but as he wiped of the apple juice from his face he then saw all the common folk shouting at him. The Hound quickly moved in front of him shielding him from further rotten fruit. The Crown Prince was furious. He felt like his blood was boiling as he screeched at the top of his lungs, "Who threw that! Who threw that! I changed my mind... I don’t care who threw it... Dog bring me all their heads!" 

 

He then noticed his father, red faced and frowning as he stomped a angrily towards him. Joffrey swallowed hard as his father approached, with Ser Barristan trailing closely behind... he could the King was pissed and was about to embarrass him even further.

 

When his Father reaches him, he grabbed him by the tunic and roared into his face, "Listen to me, you stupid boy! You can not kill everyone who treats you like shit!" 

 

He laughed and shook his head, "Father I'm the Crown Prince! Mother told me I can do whatever I want and have whatever I wa... awhhh”

 

He was shocked into silence when his father as he slapped him across the face. He placed his hand on his face as his eyes welled with tears... He to cry, but he willed the tears not to fall... his Mother told him that in order to be a good leader, the people needed to fear him... and if they saw him crying like a little bitch, they would never follow him... and he could already hear the Northern peasants laughing as his father scolded him like he was the child of a whore.

 

"You, thinking that you can do as you please is the reason why we lost one of the Seven Kingdoms! We may even lose more because of what you did... because of your stupidity! You really are a dumb cunt... I swear sometimes I think that your mother fucked someone else to create you!" His Father yelled and then slapped him across the face once again.

 

"I am the Crown Prince! The Seven Kingdoms will fear me and they will follow me!" He gritted out through his teeth.

 

He looked at his Father, he noticed the his nostrils were flaring, his face was as red and he swore steam was coming out of his ears as he shook his head. He took a deep breath, the slowly spoke in a gruff tone, "You... tried to rape the one of the daughters of a man who was my best friend, the Warden of the North... well now King of the North... and then when you did not have your way, you attempted to murder his other daughter! No one will ever follow you. If the other Six Kingdoms find out what you did... they will be a rebellion... they will all want to be independent." His Father then took a couple of steps back and was taking slow deep breaths.

 

He silently nodded his head, but thought to himself, 'I'm am the Crown Prince... I am the true heir to the seven kingdoms! When I become king I will have my revenge on the North! I will kill all of those Stark peasants!' He was pulled from his thoughts when one of the children of the common folk bumped into him. 

 

"I... I am s..sorry, Milord," the young child stuttered.

 

He felt as his blood boiled of frustration. 'He dares call me milord? I'm the prince! He is supposed to call me my Prince!' He placed his hand on his sword and roared, “I am not a Lord! I am your rightful Prince, and I will have your head!” He was about to pull his sword from it’s scabbed when he saw his father looking at him with shock fury in his eyes. 

 

It did not take longer than a second before his Father closed the distance between then and slapped him across the face twice more. Joffrey brought his fingers to his lip and wiped away a trickle of blood. He regretted what he did because now the tears were falling down his face, making him look weak in front of the stupid Northern common folk. Just when he thought the situation couldn’t get any worse, his Father lashed out at him again.

 

"Listen to me you bastard!” He gritted out as he smacked him once more, “You has better start acting like a leader instead of a spoiled little bitch! You had better start showing me that you will be a King that the people look up to... If you do not start acting like a proper King, I will give your little brother Tommen, the Iron Throne and send you to that damn Wall!" His father then smacked him so hard that that he fell to the ground. However, his Father did not let him stay down, because he pulled him up by the tunic, looked him in the eyes and continued, “We need the kingdoms to be united more now than ever! Aegon Targaryen, who has a fucking living, breathing dragon, is just across the Narrow Sea, plotting his return to Westeros! He has named himself the True Heir to the Iron Throne... Do you actually think he will stay at Pentos for long?"  

 

He was shocked by what his father said, he could not speak, so he shook his head.

 

"He is said to have a Khalasar more than 100,000 thousand Dothraki savages! He has also married Daenerys Targaryen! I can not have my heir raping and murdering young girls! I need an heir who is kind and a warrior! Joffrey if you do not change your ways I will send you to the Wall! Do you understand me!" 

 

He opened his eyes wide in shock, not believing what his father said. "You will not send me to the Wall!" He squeaked our when he found his voice.

 

He saw the redness in his fathers face. "If it means that if I need to send you to the Wall in order to kill the last dragonspawns, then that is what I shall do! Not even your mother will be able to save your sorry ass!" 

 

He was surprised and swallowed down the bile that was rising in his throat. However, before Joffrey could retort, they were disturbed by his Father’s Kingsguards.

 

"Aegon Targaryen, your Grace?" He saw as his father looked at the Kingsguard member with a scowl on his face.

 

"Yes, Ser Beristain! Are you still loyal to those dragonspawns?" 

 

He saw the old knight man swallow and shake his head as he said, “No, your Grace... but Aegon was killed during the sack of King’s Landing.”

 

“I know that... but somehow... there is a man with a dragon, across the Narrow Sea with a dragon! Can I count on you if the war arrives?”

 

“Of course, your Grace.” The old Kingsguard answered as he bowed him head.

 

“Good.” His father then turned his gaze back towards Joffrey and gritted out as he waved a finger in his face, "I am warning you Joffrey... If you don’t shape up soon you will be at the Wall before the summer ends." His Father then sighed and walked away with Ser Barristan as the Hound and Ser Jaime escorted him to his personal tent......

* * *

 

_**Cersei Lannister** _

 

The sun hung low in the horizon when they finally made camp for the night. The Queen of the six southern kingdoms was thankful to be out of the fucking wheelhouse and sitting in her tent. However she was frustrated to still be in the North and she was still angry that the Traitorous Stark Dogs... Angry at their plotting and scheming against the Crown... and furious that they were able to trap her beloved Joffrey, causing him to lose his temper which led to their banishment from the largest of the seven Kingdom, which rightfully belonged to her son.

 

She walked around her tent trying to figure out how she will have revenge on the Stark dogs. She stopped to pour herself a glass of Dornish Red, to a sip and contemplated... she knew they needed to die... but how. She took another sip of her wine as she pondered just how she would achieve her vengeance... should she have them poisoned them or stabbed to death in their beds. She finished her glass of fine and smiled when she concluded the best way to make the Starks pay... She will have Sansa and Arya Stark assassinated for their actions against the Crown Prince... and she knew just the right man for the job.

 

She sent one of her guards to find the man... he was a just common sell sword who she had travel with them... because you never can know when you will need an assassin... He was disguised as one of the cooks so no one even knew he was really a killer. She poured another glass of wine as she waited. After about fifteen minutes the man entered her tent along with the guard she had sent to find him.

 

"You wanted to ask me something, your Grace?" Her sell sword asked.

 

She looked the man in the eyes. He was not much to look at, he was not strong and lean like her brother, but she had every confidence that he would be able to complete the task."Yes, I do.” She said coldly and evenly. She then turned her piercing gaze to her guard and authoritatively said, “Leave us... and when you do take ten paces away from this tent.”

 

“Yes, your Grace,” the guard answered before he bowed his head and took his leave.

 

Once they were alone and away from prying ears she poured the assassin a glass of wine, smiled at him and as she handed him the glass of wine said, “Please sit,” as she gestured towards the small table just in front of him. Once he was seated, she continued, “How would you like to have a pile of gold dragons?" 

 

The man smiled exposing his yellow teeth. "I would like nothing more, your Grace." 

 

She smiled as she opened the small wooden chest that was sitting on the table. She watched the man’s eyes grow wide when he saw exactly how much gold she was talking about. She then closed the box and the man looked up at her as she said, “You may have this if you kill two little girls for me." 

 

"Who is it that I need to kill, your Grace?" The man asked as he raised a questioning eyebrow and took a sip of his wine.

 

She smiled as opened the other box on the table and took out the Valyrian Steel danger. She ran her fingers down the side of the dagger as admired the rippled pattern in the metal and how it contrasted with the black bone handle. She then placed the dagger in front of the assassin, looked the man in the eyes and calmly stated, "The daughters of the King in The North... Sansa and Arya Stark." 

 

The man nodded and smiled, showing her his rotted yellow teeth as he said, "It shall be done, your Grace." He then picked up the dagger and put it into his sword belt.

 

She smiled wickedly as she slammed the chest containing the gold coins shut and stated, "Good... You shall receive your payment after you have completed your task... and you can also keep that dagger." 

 

She saw as the man nodded, finished his wine and then left her tent without another word. She smiled and then poured herself some more wine into her empty golden goblet.  She then sat down on a chair and smiled, knowing that she will soon have her revenge on the North. She was enjoying the tranquility of the moment, sipping her wine when suddenly she heard the tent’s flaps open. She looked up from her wine and saw her cousin, the King’s squire, enter.

 

"Your Grace, a raven has just arrived for you... It is from Casterly Rock and is sealed with your father’s sigil." 

 

 _‘Fuck... Father will be demanding answers... he will want to know why we have lost the north.’_ She thought to herself as she took the scroll from Lancel’s outstretched shaking hand. Once she had the scroll she wordlessly nodded her head, signaling for him to leave. When he left the tent, she sighed and opened the scroll.

 

 

 

> _Cersei,_
> 
> __I have heard the news that we have lost one of the Seven Kingdoms because of your son's arrogance. I am disappointed that you allowed this to happen... You need to teach him discipline! Your son must learn how to control himself... how to become a good king... otherwise we will lose the six remaining kingdoms before the damn boy can even sit on the throne. If you do not discipline him and teach him right from wrong, will send him to the Wall myself! Because of your stupidity and coddling of the boy, the throne is vulnerable to a rebellion. I will see you at the capital soon to discuss this and other urgent matters with you... I would like to hear from you and your brother, Tyrion, betrayed his family and became Hand to the King in the North._ _
> 
> __Tywin Lannister, _Hand of The King, _Warden of the West, _Lord of Casterly Rock____ _

She felt the rage returning to her veins as she tried to calm herself by taking another sip of wine... It was not helping.  _‘I have to see Jaime... he will know what to do,’_ she thought as she stood up and went to in search of her brother’s tent. 

 

Cersei pulled her cloak tighter over her shoulders as she walked through the camp. When she reached his tent, she told her guards to stay and she pulled open the flap, and entered unannounced. When she entered, she saw him, he was in the process of removing his Kingsguard armor.

 

When their eyes meet, he sighed and softly said, "Cersei, this is not the best time... When we are in a camp and there is no privacy.”

 

She let out a laugh and then in a quiet but rough tone stated, "That is not why I came here... I came here to discuss the matter of my husband." 

 

She could see the look of surprise on the face as he walked closer to her, wearing only breeches and a thin cotton tunic as he asked with a knitted brow, "Your husband?" 

 

An evil smile spread across her face as she nodded. She then began to pace around his tent as she spoke, "I was thinking, Jaime. Maybe it is time that my husband took a permanent leave..." She stopped her pacing and looked him in the eyes, and was shocked when he did not seem to share her enthusiasm. 

 

“You mean to poison your husband?" He asked in a disapproving tone as he forcibly exhaled and looked down at the ground.

 

"What is wrong Jaime? I thought this was something that you, of all people, would want? We could be rid of my husband... and we could be together...” she added as she rubbed he hand down the side of his face and lifted his chin so he had to look her in the eyes.

 

"Yes, it is... I hate seeing how he treats you... but... Cersei, I do not think it is the best time to kill your husband?"

 

"And why not Jaime?" She gritted out through her teeth.

 

She watched as he frowned and sighed before he answered quietly, "We need him at the moment... Do you honestly think, after Robert has died, the kingdoms would immediately follow Joffrey? After what he did it is going to take time to regain the trust of the people... Therefore, we need the Fat King alive... in order to stop the other six kingdoms from rebellion against the Throne... As long as King Robert lives we still have time to sort out the vile actions of our bastard son." She could not believe what she just heard she wanted to protest but was cut off by her brother. "And besides Cersei... Have you not heard about the a man across the Narrow Sea?”

 

“What man?”

 

“The young man calling himself Aegon Targaryen... He is a much bigger threat to deal with at this time... If the rumors are true, the man has hatched a dragon, he has married Daenerys Targaryen... and has an Army of Dothraki screamers..." 

 

"He is nothing than a pretender..." she snapped as she cut him off.

 

"A pretender, who has a dragon, who is married Daenerys Targaryen... and who has a large army... Cersei we both know if he is a true Targaryen or a Blackfyre or even a pretender... if the Kingsdoms are not united, he will easily conquer Westeros... Cersei, he calls himself the true heir to the Iron Throne... and if he proves himself to right, the Targaryen Loyalist will swarm to his side... Our son Joffrey has no Baratheon or Targaryen blood in his veins... the only Kingdoms that might aid us are the Westerlands and the Stormland." 

 

She took a deep breath opened her mouth and was about to talk, but he held up a finger indicating that he was not done. When she closed her mouth he continued.

 

"War is arriving Cersei... The Targaryen are coming to Westeros to take back their throne. And as much as I hate to say this, we need your shitty husband to help us to fight the war against the Targaryens... We cannot kill him, because if we do, the kingdoms could either declare their own independence or join this Aegon Targaryen's side... they will not care if he is trueborn or a bastard... they will see him as someone better than Joffrey."  She wanted to protest but her brother continued with pleading eye, "Please Cersei... Do not poison him until we speak with father. We must seek his counsel before we decided what we should do." 

 

She sighed and reluctantly nodded, knowing that her brother was right for now.

 

"Now Cersei, is there anything else you wished to discuss with me?" 

 

She she shook her head, smiled at her brother lover, and then said, "Good night, Jaime I will see you tomorrow." 

 

Which made her lover smile. After he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, she left his tent and walked back at her own makeshift shelter.

 

 _'I will never allow this, Aegon Targaryen, to take the throne that belongs to my Joffrey,'_ she thought as she began scheming ways she could get rid of this pretender who calls himself Aegon Targaryen......

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below land let us know what you guys think of the chapter!!


	13. Chapter 13 - Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys finally new chapter woohoo!! Thank you all for your wonderful support and love! We really appreciate it!Next chapter is going to be massive!! So hope you guys are looking forward to that! But anyway let us know what you guys think in the comments below. Comments and opinions and ideas are always appreciated but anyway as I ways say sit back relax and enjoy the new chapter!! And last thing I would just like to thank my co-writer to make the chapter in the amazing form you see below but anyway enjoy the chapter!! :)

 

_** Jon Snow ** _

_Jon reached the secret chambers at Winterfell that he shared with Daenerys... Where his son and wife were being protected by Sam, Gilly and Ghost. He opened the door and was surprised when he saw blood splattered all over the floor... he gasped as he saw his best friend Samwell Tarly dead on the ground surrounded by a pool of crimson blood. Beside his friend he saw Gilly, Little Sam and Ghost also slain on the ground... They had all been stabbed multiple times. He shivered when he saw Sam’s family Valyrian Steel sword, Hearts Bane, on the ground. He knew Sam had died trying to protect his family as well as his babe, Rhaegar. He did not have time to breakdown and cry because he heard the wails of his son._

_He snapped his gaze to where he heard his son’s cries and gasped at the sight before him... Across the room he saw his beautiful wife... his Dany... with haunting light blue eyes. Her skin blue as the sky. And there was a crown of ice upon her head. His mindless wife looked at him not saying a word. She picked up their baby from his crib and cradled him in her arms. The only sound he could hear was the bawling of baby Rhaegar... He knew that his son knew that that was no longer his mother._

_He felt tears coming down his face as he cried out,  "Daenerys... let go of him! Daenerys... don’t hurt him... if you hurt him I swear on my father’s grave I will not hesitate to kill you myself!" He felt numb... the only thing he could feel were the tears on his cheeks. He stared into his undead wife’s blue eyes, which were filled with frozen tears._

_Jon could tell she was trying to fight the Night King’s spell... her hand was wavering over their sweet babe’s round face. “Please, Dany! Let him go! Fight that fucker... Just put him down... I know you don’t want to hurt him.”_

_The King stood frozen in place. He was afraid to move. He knew if he moved the wrong way his son’s life would be over. He knew he had to plead with the Queen that used to be his bride. "Daenerys, take me instead. I do not care what you do to me! You can tell the Night King I will take his place just please... do not hurt Rhaegar!"_

_She clutched their baby boy closer to her chest as she looked away from Jon and stared into the babe’s violet eyes. He watched as she went to place her icy blue hand on the infant’s face. He gasped... he knew what she was going to do to their baby boy._

_“No! I will not allow you to make him into one of your mindless slaves! Nykeā zaldrīzes iksos daor nykeā buzdari! A dragon is not a slave, Dany!” He hollered._

_The next thing he knew the five mindless wights surrounding the Night Queen began to walk towards him. He drew Longclaw from his sword belt and prepared himself for a fight. However, she moved the babe on one arm and raised the other... when she did this he scanned the room and gasped as he saw his dead direwolf, Ghost, shaking and rising up from the ground. He then noticed well his best friend Samwell, his wife Gilly, and even Little Sam beginning to rise... and when they did they walked straight to the Night Queen’s side... He felt alone... Everything he held dear was gone... Everything but his son... His son was the only thing left he had to fight for._

_Jon stared into the now blue eyes of his direwolf as he began to stalk towards him like he did his prey. "Stay back Ghost!" He commanded when his forever loyal companion growled at him. His gaze was pulled away from the undead direwolf when he heard his son begin to cry once more. The tears were pouring down his scarred face once more as his dead wife placed her one of her shaking hands just above the babe’s cheek._

_"Daenerys, fight the FUCKING NIGHT KING. I KNOW YOU CAN! DON’T TOUCH HIM! Please, Dany... Don’t you dare fucking turn him... Please Dany!"_

_He was about to run to his wife, to try and rescue his son, however he was stopped when his dead dire wolf tackled him to the ground. “Ghost, off,” he yelled as the direwolf lunged at this throat. He could not believe that his most loyal companion was trying to rip out his throat. One of his hands went up defensively in an effort to push the direwolf’s head back, to keep his fangs away his throat as he used the other to tighten his grip on Longclaw. He cried out as he stabbed his sword through Ghost’s head, which caused the last of the Stark direwolves to fall to the ground in a peaceful death._

_The King did not have time to grieve for his four legged companion because he heard the ear piercing terrified shrieks of Rhaegar. He used all of his strength to stand up and he was mortified at the sight... His wife had placed her icy hand closer his baby boy’s face._

_"Dany... please... please do not do it! Try and fight him!" He pleaded. He noticed that her hand still shivered... he knew that his wife was still in there. He watched the her frozen tears fall as he once again cried out, "A dragon is not a slave! Please, Dany, let go of our baby boy!"_

_The next thing he knew, a group of wights, five that he did not know and then Sam, Gilly and Little Sam, descended  in front of him, waiting for her commands._

_"Please, Dany... I beg you... I will do anything... Just please do not turn our baby boy into one of those fucking dead cunts!" He dropped Longclaw to the floor and raised his hands in the air... he needed to calm the tension. “I surrender... Take me... just let our babe be... Don’t do it... Please.”_

_He could see Daenerys’ hand shaking as she tried her best to fight the Night Kings orders but... It was too late... He hand went down and touched Rhaegar’s rosy red cheek.. He heard his baby boy crying... He watched as his baby boys eyes turned from Lilac to Light blue. He was shocked. He could not believe he lost everything... His wife and now he's son..._

_"Noooo!!!!" He screamed as he fell to his knees with tears cascading down his face._

_Something snapped inside him when he looked at the smug smile on the Night Queen’s pale blue face. At that second, his wolf side disappeared; his wolf side died inside of him as his baby boy turned into a Baby White Walker. He closed his eyes and let out an agonizing scream into the freezing cold Winterfell air. He opened them and they turned golden orange._

_He looked at his wife... The Night Queen, as she placed the  baby White Walker in his son’s crib. She then grabbed her ice spear from where it was resting against the wall. He looked around the room... he was alone and surrounded... at this point knew his fight was over... He had no reasons left to continue the fight... the Night King had taken everything from him... Sansa, Arya, Sam, Gilly, Ser Davos, Ghost, all of the dragon’s, and now... His Dany and his son were gone as well... he had no reason left to live... but he planned to free his friends, his wife and his babe from the Night King’s control... then he would join them. He saw Longclaw just in front of where he was kneeling on the ground and Hearts Bane was just a couple of feet away... He quickly grabbed them both as the wights started running towards him._

_He spun the two swords and fought against all the wights at once. There was no fight... He easily killed them... However he did it with tears clouding his vision... his heart shattered as he sent Samwell, Gilly, and sweet Little Sam to their final peace with the two Valyrian Steel swords... Now it was only him, against his dead wife, the Night Queen. He looked her in her lifeless blue eyes as she tightened the grip on her Ice Spear._

_"I promise you Dany... I will set you free... I will not allow him to keep you... We said together... I failed you... But I will not fail you any longer... We will be together again so my love... Me, you and our babe," Jon cried out as he spun Longclaw and Hearts Bane. He took the two swords and attack her. He was surprised when she blocked his attacks. He swung Hearts Bane and attack her once more, but she easily blocked the attack. However, she wavered on her feet and he pushed her against the wall. He then took Longclaw and pushed the ice spear out of her hands. He cried out as he used all his strength to plunge both Valyrian Steel swords through her abdomen. As he did this he heard a World shattering scream come from her mouth, like nothing he had ever heard before._

_He looked down and started crying as he saw the two swords impaled in her stomach. He then heard her screams change from something unnatural to a gasping moan of pain. He was stunned when he looked back towards her face and noticed that her eyes turned from the haunting pale blue back to her loving amethyst irises and the icy blue skin turned to shade of pale cream._

_"I'm sorry, Jon... I’m so sorry..." his beautiful wife choked out as blood began to spill from her lips._

_“Dany, don't speak..." he murmured as he caught her falling body. He gently lowered them both to the ground and caressed the soft skin of her cheek._

_"I... I tried to fight him..." she whispered with wet tears falling down her face._

_"It's not your fault, Dany... I should have been here to protect..."_

_"Jon it hurts,” she moaned as she interrupted him, “It hurts so much.... The pain..."_

_He felt helpless as she choked on the blood in her mouth. When he dropped his head to wipe his tears he saw the blood pulsating out from her stomach. He knew she didn’t have long. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he pulled her to his chest. He then pulled Longclaw from her stomach as he kissed her mouth. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes... He heard her screech out in agony as he pierced Longclaw through her heart... Then there was silence. He screamed out as he saw her final tears falling down her lifeless face._

_"I'm sorry, Dany... I'm so sorry my love... Please forgive me," muttered in her ear between sobs as he held her limp body in his arms. He cradled her body to his chest and kissed the top of her head as his tears fell onto her moo kissed hair. “I’m so so sorry.”_

_His grieving for his wife was halted when he heard a monstrous noise coming from Rhaegar’s crib. He gently laid down his dead wife’s body and stood up. He gasped when saw the White Walker infant pulling himself up and screeching in an inhuman tone. He pulled Hearts Bane from his wife’s stomach and walked the two steps to the crib. He picked up the White Walker baby and held him in one arm. “Please forgive me... I am sorry, my son..." He then took Hearts Bane and placed it through the baby’s heart. When he did this the babe shattered into thousands of shards of ice and he felt like his heart shattered as well._

_As his son dissolved into thin air he fell to his knees and grabbed his wife's body. He held her as he closed her dull purple eyes. The tears continued to fall down as he kept on kissing her moon lock silver hair. "Please forgive me, Dany... I had no choice... I had to free him... I had to free you..."_

_He then looked up to wipe the tears from his face and saw the catspaw dagger on the ground, under the baby’s crib. As his dead wife lied in his arms, he grabbed the dagger. "Together... We always said together." He gripped his hand tightly around the dragon bone hilt of the dagger, took a deep breath and was about to place it through his heart. However, before he could accomplish his goal he was startled as he saw the chamber door flew open. His head snapped towards the door and saw Tyrion and Tormund enter the room. He saw the looks of shock on their faces as they saw him holding his dead wife in his one arm and the catspaw dagger close to his heart._

_He broke down in tears when he saw Tormund running towards him knocking the dagger from his hand just before he plunged it into his heart. The large ginger Wildling then pulled him up from the floor and wrapped his arms around the King’s chest._

_“I won’t let ya do it, King Crow... don’t be a fookin coward... your people need ya!!” Tormund exclaimed as he tightened his grip around Jon’s chest, causing the dagger to fall to the floor._

_"Let go of me! Let go of Me! Let me join them! Let me join my family!" He cried as Tormund held him. "Let go of me!!! Let me be with her! Let me be with her! Let me be with my son!"_

_He screamed in the air as he felt the pain of a broken heart. He felt grief and remorse because he had killed both his wife and his son._

 

"Jon! Jon!” He heard his wife calling his name, pulling him from his nightmarish sleep.

 

When he opened his eyes he gasped for air. He looked around his surroundings and sighed in relief when he realized he in his bed, in his chambers, in Illyrio’s manse, in Pentos. He felt his tears on his cheeks and pulled a hand up to his face to wipe the tears away. Once his eyes were dried, he opened them and saw his wife, his beautiful Daenerys, on top of him holding him down to the bed.

 

"Tell me what happened! Jon! Tell me what happened in your dream!" She exclaimed. “Let me help you! Please, Jon, quit torturing yourself!” 

 

He could see the fury in her face and unshed tears in her eyes as she held him down by sitting on his abdomen and pressing down on his shoulders with each of her hands.

 

"Let go of me!" He pleaded. “Please, just let me go.”

 

She shook her head, “Not until you tell me what happened in your dream!"

 

He was surprised when he tried to sit up but could not... She was stronger than he remembered and she was able to keep him firmly pinned down on his back.

 

"I will not!"

 

"And why not Jon?" She firmly stated as he saw the tears freely streaming down her face.

 

He took a deep breath, "Because...." However he was unable to finish because his wife interrupted.

 

"Because of what,  Jon? What are you so afraid of?"

 

“I just can’t,” he whispered as he shook his head.

 

"Just tell me! What are you so afraid of?"

 

"I'm afraid..."

 

She then raised an eyebrow and in an exacerbated tone cried, "Afraid of what Jon! Just tell me! What are you so afraid of?"

 

He couldn't hold it in anymore so he then knew it is time she knew the truth and it just rolled out of his mouth. "I am afraid that you would see me as a monster!"

 

"Why Jon? What did you do? Talk to me, my love..." she asked in a tone that was dripping with concern as she removed her arms from his shoulders allowing him to sit up.

 

Daenerys,” He said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his unruly raven curls, then looked into her eyes as he continued, “I... I lied to you... I told you a wight killed our son, our sweet Rhaegar... but that is not truth... I... I was the one who killed him." He could see the look of shock on her face.

 

"Why? Why would you kill our baby boy?" She muttered as the tears began to fall once more.

 

He exhaled deeply as he pulled his wife to his chest and answered in a voice just above a whisper, "Dany... after you died... Your body turned pale blue... Your eyes turned blue... You... You became the Night King’s Queen..."

 

"The Night Queen?" She asked cutting him off.

 

He sigh and nodded, "Aye,  you became the Night King’s most important poppet... A slave ..." He took a deep breath and continued. "Daenerys only four people knew where we kept Rhaegar... Me, Samwell, Gilly and You... After you have died... Somehow your memories were retained in your mind."

 

"No... No... I would never hurt our baby boy," She cried. “I would have given my life for him!”

 

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it firmly. "It was not your fault... You tried to fight the Night King... But he was too strong for you." He took a deep breath, adverted his gaze from her to a random point on the wall and continued, "When I entered our secret chambers and saw five wights as well Samwell, Gilly, Little Sam and Ghost bodies on the floor... And.. And I saw you. You were standing next to Rhaegar’s crib... He was crying and I... I could not move... All I could see were your blue eyes Daenerys... they give me sleepless nights..."

 

She placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her as she stated. “My eyes are purple, Jon... Not blue..." She pulled him for a kiss and broke free and calmly said, "Continue... Please... You said you entered our chambers when I was the Night Queen..."

 

He took a deep breath and nodded, "I... I... Begged you... To please let go of our son... I knew if you placed your hand on his cheek you would turn him into a White Walker..." He paused when the tears started to spill from her eyes. He wiped them with the tips of his fingers, pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and then continued, "You placed Rhaegar in one of your arms and raised your arm... and they rose... Sam, Gilly, Little Sam and Ghost all raised as slave wights in the Night King’s army... Ghost... When he was reanimated he attacked me..." He felt the shiver in his tone. "While he attacked me I heard Rhaegar crying... I grabbed Longclaw and killed Ghost for the last time... I stood up and saw the frozen tears in your eyes... I could tell you were trying to fight the Nights King command..."

 

He stopped talking when his wife kissed his cheeks were his tears were falling. He then kissed her lips and then took her hand once more, for strength as he continued the story, "I... I kept on begging you to put down our son... to take me instead... I kept on asking you to fight him..."

 

Jon moved his wife from his lap and got out of the bed and began to pace. ‘How do I tell her what happened? It was all my fault! I should have been with her and she would have never been changed!’ He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw his wife with a look of concern on his face.

 

"What happened next?” She whispered.

 

He could not face her when he told her what happened to Rhaegar, so he turned his head back towards the wall in front of him, sighed and in a sorrowful tone said, "You... You placed your finger on our son’s cheek and he changed into a White Walker... The fucking Night King used you to kill our son and turn him into one of his slaves..." He then turned around and looked at her. He saw her eyes wide open... by the look on her face he knew that his eyes turned Golden Orange.

 

He began pacing the room as he began to recite more of what happened. "I... I felt a rage inside of me arise... I felt like I died that day and something else inside of me awoke." He then took a deep breath and continued. "I saw Longclaw and Hearts Bane laying on the ground... grabbed them both... I had Longclaw in one hand and Hearts Bane in the other... I killed the wights, including Sam and his family... Then it was only you... The Night Queen... you had an Ice Spear in your hands..." He took a deep breath as the tears spilled from his eyes once more. "I... I fought against you... I ended the fight by placing both swords into your stomach... I promised you I would set you free from the Night King slavery..."

 

“Oh, Jon!” She sighed.

 

"I heard you squeal... I looked at you... And saw your skin go back to a milky cream and your eyes were purple eyes... I knew you have returned to me."

 

When he finally faced her he realized she was stark naked. He saw the tears in her eyes as she embraced him and whispered loving endearments in his ear giving him the courage to continue as he was engulfed in her loving embrace.

 

"You... You cried of the pain... About how much it hurt... I... I placed Longclaw into your heart... In order for the pain to be stopped..." He tightened the embrace and he kissed her cheek.

 

"I... I then heard... These unnatural, monstrous noises from our son... I walked over towards him and held him... I could only... Only see the blue eye on his face... I took Hearts Bane and placed it in his heart... He shattered... shattered in thousands of tiny shards of ice... there was nothing for me to hold or say goodbye to... He was just gone..." He looked at her and they both had tears on their faces. "I'm a monster...” he muttered.

 

She wordlessly shook her head no and then pulled him for a kiss.

 

When the kiss broke she held his face in her hands, looked him in the eyes and firmly stated, "You are not a Monster, Jon. You did what you had to do... You set us free... You saved us from the Night King’s slavery... I am sorry for putting you through that... I am sorry that you had kill me and our baby boy... But you did the right thing... You saved us."

 

He shook his head, "Dany... It was not your fault... It was mine..."

 

She silenced him with another kiss, which quickly became much more passionate than the others. He noticed as they were kissing, she was guiding him back towards the bed. When he felt the back of the bed behind his knees as they fell into the bed, not once breaking the kiss. She climbed on top of him and placed a leg on each side as she kept on kissing him roughly on the mouth. She pulled away and took his face to force him to look at her.

 

"Jon... Never feel like it was your fault... You did what you had to do... It was not your fault... You saved us when you set us free... You are a wonderful, caring father, husband, king, and friend... You only killed us because we were not us anymore... it was the best thing for the realm... Never doubt your decisions..." He watched as her tears cascaded down her cheeks, landing his chest. He wiped her eyes with soft kisses and then gave her another quick kiss on the lips before she continued, "I know what happened to Rhaegar was a tragedy... It was not your fault or mine... It was that fucking Night King... We will destroy him with Fire and Blood... We will make sure that we have our revenge after what he did to our family, our friends, our dragons and Ghost... After what he made me do to Rhaegar!"

 

“I promise you, Dany... you will not have the same fate... I will die before I allow him to take you from me again... I will not fail you, Ghost and our family this time.” Jon vowed as he looked into her shining amethyst eyes.

 

"Jon... There is no reason to keep secrets from me... I am your wife... your love... your Queen... My soul is yours... I am yours and you are mine... Please, my love, do not keep any secrets from me anymore."

 

He sighed and nodded. "Aye, I promise," He said sincerely as he her final tears came down her face. She leaned down to him for one more kiss. As the kissed their tongues began to battle, however, before he could satisfy his growing arousal she pulled away and smiled at him.

 

She then climbed off him and got out of the bed. He turned his gaze to follow her movements and he watched her plump, perfect naked arse as she made her way to the wardrobe and took out her sparing clothes. She turned around, clothes in hand, and smiled at him as if she knew he’d been staring at her. "Like my arse Jon Snow?" She asked in a teasing tone.

 

He smiled and nodded.  "Aye, the most beautiful arse in all of Essos and Westeros..."

 

He saw her smile as she walked back over to him, pulled him up to a sitting position and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. She then leaned over to his ear and whispered seductively, "Maybe I will let you fuck me in my arse one day... If you promise you will no longer keep secrets from me." As she said the words she took both of his hands and placed one on each of her arse cheeks.

 

He was in awe of the words she had did in his ear and his cock quickly rose to attention in anticipation. He knew she was teasing him and tried to lighten the mood... and he still had mixed feelings about taking her from behind because of what happened to her at the hands of Drogo. He was embarrassed when he noticed her looking down and bit her lip as she stared hungrily at his hardened cock. He swallowed trying to cast the thoughts aside... all he could think in that moment is what it would feel like to have his cock in her arse... He smiled and shook his head to try and clear the vivid pictures from his mind as he muttered, "I best be getting dressed."

 

He then got out of the soft feather bed, walked towards his wardrobe and pulled out his sparing clothes. Once he had donned then, he turned around and saw her still sitting on the bed, naked, and staring at him, like she had something on her mind. He smiled at her and softly asked, “What is on your mind, Dany?”

 

He saw her take a deep breath before she started to speak, "Jon... I was just wondering... Would you be okay if... When the dragon eggs arrive... Would it be alright with you if I... I hatch them alone... Without your help? I mean you hatched Sarogon in front of all the Dothraki, letting them know that you are the Khal who will mount the world... I would like them to see me as your Khaleesi who will mount the world alongside you... I want them to see me as your equal and not just your bedmate."

 

He could not stop the smile that engulfed his face as he heard her say these word. ‘Finally she is making her mark just like she did in our past life.' He took her hand and pulled her up from the bed for a kiss. When they parted he smiled as he placed his forehead on hers and murmured, "Dany... We are equals in this marriage... You do not have to ask me permission for anything... I only hatched Sarogon in order to gain control of the Khalasar... So the Dothraki would follow me and would cross the Narrow Sea for us to take back our Throne.” He then placed his hand on her cheeks, “You were known as the Dragon Queen, who was able to hatch dragons from stone... I stole that important part from your life...  However, you will do it again... But this time you will hatch five dragons... And all of Westeros will know what you were able to do… Never think for a second that ever have to ask me permission for anything... I trust you with my life, Dany... You can make your own decisions… You are the rightful Queen and I am the rightful King."

 

She smiled and pulled him for a kiss. As their lips parted she had a smirk on her face. "I know I can do as I please... I just thought you would be disturbed that everyone will see me naked when I hatch the five dragons."

 

He gasped as he heard her burst out in a fake laughter. "Aye, I will... But... I will be fine with that," he tried to lie, however he could tell that she could hear the lie in his tone.

 

"Let’s be fair Jon Snow... When you hatched Sarogon... Every Dothraki woman got to see your cock… A cock which rightfully belong to me…"

 

Jon smiled as he started to kiss her roughly on her neck. "Aye, that is true... I'm fine with you hatching the dragons..." He smiled as he then moved over to her ear and whispered. "Your cunt rightfully belongs to me as well." He smirked when he felt her body shiver as he lightly bit her earlobe. He then moved down her body and sucked her nipples… he then moved his head further south to her stomach and finally met her cunt. He looked up at her with a wicked smile as he saw her smile knowingly back at him.  He lightly pushed her, as a growl escaped his lips causing her to fall onto the bed. He saw her looking at him waiting for him to put his mouth on her wet cunt. He wanted to show her that her cunt belongs to him and only him. He smiled as he pressed another light kiss to her stomach. He then took both hands, pushed her legs apart, and pulled her dripping core to his face.

 

He heard her gasp as his mouth attached to her cunt. Then when he forced his tongue inside of her moist heat he heard her moan with pleasure. He looked up and saw that her eyes were closed as he brought her pleasure. He then moved one of his hands from her arse to squeeze one of her hardened nipples. When she gasped he cupped her breast and began to kneed is roughly. He kept hearing her moan in pleasure, motivating him to his tongue deeper and deeper her wet cunt. He could hear her scream of pleasure as he inserted two fingers from his other hand into her core. It did not take long until he felt her muscles tightening around his fingers and she her body began to shake as he brought her to her climax.

 

He looked up at her and saw her keep on pushing her head backward as she grabbed his head. He smiled as he kept on kissing and licking her wet pussy. He smiled as she finally screamed the words he longed to hear her cry.

 

“Jon… I…  keep on going… I’m about to…" she moaned.

 

"I want to taste your full wetness, my love." He purred as he continued his task.

 

The next thing he heard was his wife, screaming out in pleasure as he brought her to her peak and as her juices were expelled from her cunt. He smiled as he lapped and suck up all the juice her cunt had to offer.

When he was done he looked up at her and saw the content smile on her face. He smiled as he moved up her body and started kissing her lips.

 

She pulled away and smiled at him "Is it wrong if I want you to fuck me right now?"

 

He chuckled and nodded shook his head. He moved over to her ear and whispered. "I will properly fuck you after we sparred today... Robb is probably already waiting for us to break our fast ..."

 

 

He smiled at her as he looked at her in the eyes. Grey meeting purple... She giggled as she pulled him for another kiss. When they broke apart, he murmured, "Dany I love you with all my heart... My heart is yours until the end of my days." He saw her smiled which warmed his heart.  _'Gods I love her… I still do not know what I ever did to deserve this woman.'_ He smiled as he kissed her one more time on the mouth.

 

When he parted their lips she smiled and whispered, "I love you with all my heart, my Dragonwolf..."

 

He smiled and kissed her one more time before he helped her from the bed. Once she was dressed they left their chambers to join Robb in the dining hall to break their fast…...

 

* * *

 

_**Theon Greyjoy** _

 

 

Theon was laying in bed praying that the room would stop spinning and his head was throbbing after the long night he had in the brothel with Ros. No matter how much he drank and how much he fuck whores he could not get the thought to leave his mind.  _‘I do not understand... Why did Lord Stark... I mean King Eddard... send Robb and the bastard on a mission beyond the Wall without me? Robb is my friend... He is like a brother to me... If I would have gone maybe they would not be lost... Does he not trust me? He has been more of a father to me than mine has ever been... I thought that he trusted me? Maybe I am just a hostage here after all... And how the fuck did the bastard get so good with a sword... Did Ser Rodrik give him extra lessons in private? It is almost like he was a completely different person.’_

 

He was startled from his thoughts by a knock on his chamber door. He looked up and saw just a few rays of light beginning to filter through the pulled shutters of his chamber’s window.  _‘Who the fuck would wake me at this time of the morning,’_ he thought to himself as he pushed the furs from his body. 

 

“Theon, I need a word with you.” The strong voice of the King in the North called as he knocked on the wooden door once more.

 

The ward from the Iron Islands was now awake. “One moment your Grace,” he called as he quickly got out of his bed and donned a pair of trousers that he had thrown on the floor the night before and made his way to the door.  _‘Fuck... I hope I don’t smell like the brothel!’_ He thought as he pulled open the door. 

 

When he opened the door, he bowed his head and said, “Good Morning, your Grace.”

 

“Good Morning, Theon... I would like to speak with you for a few minutes... Can I come in?” The King asked kindly.

 

“A... Of course your, Grace... this is your castle after all... you don’t need permission to enter a room in your castle.”

 

“Thank you, Theon,” The King answered with a chuckle as he entered the room.

 

The two men then made their way over to a small wooden table and chairs by the hearth. The King sat down while Theon threw another log on the smoldering fire. Once he had the fire once again burning, he took a seat across from the King in the North and asked, “What can I do for you this morning, your Grace?”

 

“Theon, I have something I need to ask of you,” The King spoke slowly.

 

“What is it, your Grace? Do you need my help to look for Robb and Jon?” Theon asked hopefully as he thought, _‘Maybe he does want my help! This can be my chance to prove to him that I am more than just a hostage!’_

“Son... as much as I would like to take you with me I cannot.”

 

“But, your Grace... Robb and Jon are like my family... they have been like brothers to me since I was nine years old!”

 

“I know, Theon... but you do not need to worry about them... I know that they are safe.”

 

“How? Did they send you a raven?” Theon asked excitedly.

 

“No... I have not received word from beyond the Wall... but I... I just know that they are safe.” He watched as the King let out a sigh.

 

Eddard Stark’s ward was frustrated, _‘Is the King lying to me? How does he know that they are safe if he has not received any messages from beyond the Wall? Something is not adding up!’_ However, before he could form a proper question, The King in the North started talking once more.

 

“Theon... I have something very important to ask of you... Something that I need for you to do for me while I am away.”

 

“What is it, your Grace?”

 

The King put his hand on the Ward’s shoulder as he looked him in the eye and with a serious expression stated, “I need for you to watch over Sansa, Arya and Rickon while I am gone... I know that there will still be plenty of House hold guards staying at Winterfell while I am away... but I would feel better know that someone they think of as... an older brother... someone they love like family... was making sure that no harm comes to them.”

 

“Of course, your Grace... I think of your family as my own... I will let no harm come to them while you are gone.”

 

“Thank you, son.” The King stated as he stood from his chair. He then made his way over to Theon, embraced him and said, “You may not have my name, Theon Greyjoy, but you are a Stark. I have raised you along side my own children and I will always consider you to be part of this family... Never forget that.”

 

Theon was momentarily speechless as he felt tears beginning to fill in his eyes and he willed them not to fall. He took a deep breath as the King released the embrace and whispered, “Thank you, your Grace.” Then in a stronger tone he vowed, “I will make sure that no harm comes to our family in your absence... I hope that you have a safe and successful trip, your Grace.”

 

“Thank you, son. I am truly thankful that you will be here to protect our family while I am away.” The King then took his leave.

 

After the door closed, Theon wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled,  _‘He does consider me to be one of his pack... I will not let fail him... When he returns with Robb and Jon the pack will be whole once more.’_

 

Theon then readied himself for the day. He washed up, brushed his unruly hair, trimmed his beard and put on fresh clothes. He felt like a new man... a man with a purpose. He took one last look in the mirror before he left his chambers and made his way to the Great Hall to break his fast with his family.

* * *

 

 

  **_ Eddard Stark _ **

 

It was early morning in Winterfell and although the sky was still grey, the summer snows had finally stopped falling for the first time in two days. The King in the North and his party were preparing the horses for their impending departure for the Wall. Eddard had competed packing his saddle bags with the necessary supplies and his horse was fed… The only thing left for him to do for the journey was to saddle his horse. He looked around and noticed he was the only one completed so he decided to take a walk. He walked in silence and soon found himself standing at the entrance to the crypts. He took a deep breath and decided that he would pay one more visit to his sister before he left on his mission.

 

He took one of the torches from the entrance and opened the heavy ironwood doors. He descended the stairs and soon walked past the old King of Winter and Lords of Winterfell, not stopping until he arrived at his sister, Lyanna's, crypt. He took a deep breath as he looked at her statue. He held his torch in one hand and placed his other onto the statues outstretched hand. He bowed his head and silently prayed for several minutes. After his prayer he whispered, “I am sorry Lyanna... I'm sorry for not seeing the truth." He removed his hand and turned his head when he saw the light from another torch and heard a voice that sounded familiar.

 

"There you are!" his hand exclaimed in a tone of relief.

 

"Lord Tyrion, what can I do for you?" The King in the North asked with a smile.

 

The dwarf smiled as he closed the distance. "Your Grace, I just was told to inform you that all of the supplies have been packed... We are ready for our journey to the wall."

 

Eddard smiled at the dwarf, "That is good news, my Lord Hand." He then turned his gaze back to his sister’s statue and he noticed that Lord Tyrion looked at the statue as well.

 

"I take it this is your sister, Lyanna?” The Dwarf of Casterly Rock asked in a sympathetic tone.

 

“Aye,” the King responded with a slight nod of the head as he looked back towards his Hand.

 

“I have not been here long, but in the time I have; I have not heard you speak about your sister, your Grace… I... I have heard many stories about her... I was merely a child when the Rebellion broke out... I do remember some of the stories… Some were good… Like she was beautiful and a free spirit, who could captivate anyone she met… Which was why the Prince crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty over his own wife, Princess Elia Martell… And of course I heard the tragic story of how she was kidnapped and tortured at the hand of the Crown Prince… I am truly sorry, your Grace, for what became of her at the hands of Rhaegar Targaryen.”  

 

_‘If we had only known the truth of their relationship everything would have been different Elia and her children would be alive. Lyanna would have had access to a Maester and she could be living and Jon would have known his mother… Ser Arthur and the rest of the Kingsguard would be here… And Prince Rhaegar, Jon’s sire could have raised him to be a proper Prince.’_ He thought before he smiled at the dwarf and said, "It is fine Lord Tyrion... It is not your fault… And besides, it is all in the past… and there is nothing that anyone can do about the tragic events of the past."

 

He saw the dwarf raised his eyebrow. "Your Grace... I was wondering ... Why are you not afraid of Daenerys and Aegon Targaryen… They have named themselves the true King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros... If it is true, and the young man does have a hybrid dragon... They could come to the North and reign fire and blood to take back what they believe was stolen from their family… Why won't you aid King Robert in the wars to come?"

 

Ned took a deep breath,  _‘I cannot yet tell him the truth… I need to ensure his loyalty.’_ After a few moments of silence, so that he could find the right words, he stated, "As I said to King Robert... House Stark and the North will have no part in the extinction of House Targaryen... They were merely babes in their mothers’ bellies at the time of the Rebellion… The events of the past were not their fault… What Rhaegar Targaryen or The Mad King did to my family... to the whole of Westeros... was not their doing… I will still have no part in the extinction of house Targaryen. Do you agree with me Lord Tyrion?” He felt his heart beating hard as he waited for his Hand to respond… He was worried about what could happen to Jon and Daenerys and even Robb if Robert did declare war on them before the Kingdoms were ready for their arrival.

 

He saw his hand nod. "Actually, I do agree with you, your Grace... We should not blame Daenerys Targaryen for her father’s crimes… We do not know enough about her or her character to know if she has inherited her Father’s madness… As for this, Aegon Targaryen... I am not sure who his father was or is... It is not known if he is truly the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell or The Mad King… or he is truly even a Targaryen or Blackfyre... For all we know, he could be a pretender and as much as I want to believe what I have read about that comet… Without actually seeing a dragon, we do not know if it is true. We have no right killing them... They were too young to have done something wrong... They are nothing but children... And they should not have to pay the price of what their family has done… You are right, they have committed no crimes.”

 

He sighed in relief and agreed with his Hand as his gaze turned back to his sister’s statue, "Aye, they are... And now, an angry King is on their tail trying to murder them." He took a deep breath to calm himself and to make sure he did not tell Tyrion any of his secrets just yet so he changed the subject. “We had best be on our way, Lord Tyrion. It is best that we leave Winterfell before the sun has reached its peak..."

 

He saw the dwarf smile and nod in agreement.

 

"I am going to finish paying respects to my sister, then say farewell to my family. After that I join you and my brother, Benjen, in the courtyard." The King stated.

 

His hand bow his head as he said, "I will be waiting in the courtyard, your Grace."

 

With that the Hand of the King in the North took his leave leaving Ned alone in the crypts under Winterfell. He looked back at his sister's statue and smiled and whispered,  _‘I know that you would be proud of your boy, Lya… He and his wife are just what Westeros needs to get through the Long Night.’_  He then took his leave up the stairs and went to the Great Hall where his wife would be waiting for him to say good-bye.

 

When The King in the North entered the Great Hall, he saw his wife, Queen Catelyn reading a letter. It was bigger than a raven scroll, and it must have been good news because she looked up from the letter and smiled at him as he walked toward her.

 

"Ned... I have news..." she stated with a smile as he neared.

 

He raised his eyebrow as his lady wife stood up from the table and closed the distance between them.

 

"What is it Cat?" He asked as he embraced his Queen.

 

She pulled back and the smile was still on her face as she said, “I... I have received a letter, via courier, from my Lord Father... My brother, Edmure, is on his way to Winterfell..."

 

He was shocked by this new. "Why... Why is he on his way here?"

 

She took him by the hand and guided him toward the table where she had been sitting. She took the letter from the table and handed it to him. He took a deep breath and sat down on a bench at the table as he began to read the correspondence.

 

 

> _My Dearest Catelyn,_
> 
> _We have heard the disturbing news that Joffrey Baratheon has done something so terrible that the North has been granted independence... We wish to know the truth of what transpired from yourself or his Grace the King in the North and not the story that King Robert will tell. I do not trust this news via raven. Therefore, I am sending your brother, Edmure in my steed. We will stand behind The North and House Stark in the coming wars._
> 
> _Edmure and his two guards should arrive in Winterfell in a few days, as I told him to ride hard._
> 
> _Hope to hear from you soon._
> 
> _Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun, Lord Paramount of the Riverlands_

 

While he was reading, his wife had sat down as well. He looked at her and took a deep breath. "Cat… I am leaving for the Wall today… My journey has already been delayed… I cannot wait for Edmure to arrive… What will you tell your brother?"

He saw his lady wife taking a deep breath before she spoke, "I... I... was thinking, Ned… I think we should tell him the truth... The whole truth..."

 

He was shocked and cut her off. "Cat, are you mad! If word gets out that Jon is Aegon Targaryen... Robert would call all his banners... All Six Kingdoms! Cat, I have kept the rightful Targaryen Heir hidden in Winterfell… He would not hesitate to kill us all and then put our heads on spikes for betraying him for the last eighteen ye......"

 

"I understand that Ned,” His wife interrupted, “But if you forgot your nephew... I mean your son, Jon, will have dragons... He and his aunt… I mean wife, will not have just one but four dragons... His dragons will be able to protect us from..."

 

"Cat,” The King of the North cut her off, “It will be years before their dragons will be large enough to make a difference… before they will be able to aide in any wars..."

 

“Aye, it will be years before the younger ones, once they are hatched are able to help… But not Sarogon... We both know that Jon is no ordinary boy Ned..."

 

He sighed, "Aye, he is not..."

 

"Ned, he has a hybrid dragon! If the Maester is right, Jon’s dragon will grow much faster than a normal Fire breathing or Ice dragon!"

 

He was surprised,  _'How does she know so much about Jon and his dragon?'_  He took a deep breath. "Cat... how… who told you Jon had a Hybrid Dragon?"

 

She knitted her eyebrows before she sighed and whispered, "Maester Luwin told me earlier this morning."

 

Ned sighed and looked at the Maester.

 

"I am sorry, your Grace, I was not aware that I was not able to share this information with the Queen… I actually thought that she was already aware."

 

He looked at his wife who was confused."Why did you not want me to know the truth about Jon's dragon?"

 

He took a deep breath and looked at Maester Luwin. "I... I did not wish you to worry about Robb…"

 

"Why would I worry about Robb… Is there something wrong with our son?" She asked in a ton of both confusion and worry.

 

The King shook his head as chose the best words to calm his wife’s fears. "No... Cat, Robb… Robb is fine.” He stated as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He then sighed and breathed out, “It is Jon… Jon is the one that concerns me… As you are aware, he does not possess a normal dragon... His dragon can breathe ice or fire based on it’s riders emotions... Fire for when the rider is angered and ice for when the rider is calm or relaxed... If the rider becomes too angry or enraged, the dragon and it’s rider may become uncontrollable... He and the dragon could kill anything that stands in their way… That includes his wife or brother or anyone else whom may be innocent..."

 

He saw the looks of fear, shock and disbelief spread across his wife’s face as she breathed out, “Have… Have you at least warned them about the danger? Have you informed Daenerys and Robb what could happen if Jon becomes too angry?"

 

Ned was about to answer his wife’s questions, however, Maester Luwin spoke first. "We have, your Grace. We sent a raven to Robb as soon as we discovered the possibility and we have already received a raven from him in response. He stated they were aware of Jon's emotions and were trying to get him to remain calm down as well as open up about his traumas of the past... They state that there is nothing to worry about at this time."

 

The King hoped his Queen would not worry about Robb. He saw her take a deep breath and nod. "That is good to hear,” she said to that Maester, she then turned her gaze towards him, “Now Ned, what should I tell Edmure... They are my family... They said they would stand behind the North in the wars to come… They are family, Ned… Family, Duty, Honor… They would never betray us."

 

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, trying to weigh the consequences and make sure that nothing would go wrong in her plan. After a few moments of tense silence he took another deep breath and relented, "You may tell him what Prince Joffrey did as well who Jon truly is... Just please Cat… You must be careful... Only speak behind closed, locked doors in low tones... Make sure that no servants or guards are present… The only you and Maester Lewin should be present in the room."

 

His wife smiled, "I promise… I will make sure that there are no prying ears… I will not let word get out..."

 

Ned nodded his head and embraced his wife. He then looked her in the eyes and said, "It is time for me to leave for the Wall…Lord Tyrion, Benjen and my guards are waiting for me in the Courtyard…"

 

He saw her sigh and nod. They stood from the table and she walked him to the door. He took his wife by the hand and pulled her in for a kiss. After the kiss he told her, "I will say goodbye to Sansa, Arya and Rickon... It will take us up to a fortnight to reach the wall…  After our quest is complete we will return home… I hope to be back in less than two moons"

 

He saw her taking a deep breath and in a concerned voice said, "Please Ned, promise me that you will be careful..."

 

He smiled and nodded, "Aye, I will and I will have Frost with me as well and Benjen who will have Winter Storm..." He kissed her forehead and looked at Maester Luwin as he asked, "Do you know where my children are Maester Luwin?"

 

The kind old Maester smiled, "I do your Grace... They are in the Courtyard with their Water Dancing Master.”

 

"Thank you, Maester Luwin..." The King said as he nodded his head in thanks. He gave his wife one final kiss on her forehead and then took his leave from the Great Hall. 

 

He approached the Courtyard and saw Lord Tyrion sitting on a wooden crate, watching his children practicing and shouting out words of encouragement with a smile. He stood silently observing them practice and was proud that Arya seemed to be quickly grasping the techniques. He also noted that both Sansa and Rickon seemed to be doing better than he though they would.

 

After a few moments he took a deep breath, walked over towards them and called, "Arya! Sansa! Rickon!"

 

His three children all stopped what they were doing and looked at Syrio. The dancing master nodded his head and the children quickly ran over to him. When the met, he gave them each a big hug and kissed their cheeks. When the greetings were finished, in knelt down and looked them each in the eye as he said, "I will leave for the wall now, with your Uncle Benjen, Lord Tyrion and my personal guards... Please be safe while I am away... Do not leave Winterfell not even to go to Wintertown or the Wolfswood... Stay with Guards or your Mother or Maester Luwin at all times while I'm gone... I will not want anything to happen or to lose any of you while I am gone on my mission..." His children quickly embraced him and wished him luck on his quest. They also told him to be safe and to stay with Uncle Benjen because he knew what it was like beyond the Wall. He closed his eyes as he had all of his children in his arms.

 

When he was finally able to pull away from their tight embraces he smiled at them and in a reassuring tone he stated, "Please do not worry about me… I will return in approximately two moon turns… If I am delayed for any reason I will send a raven." He saw them nod in understanding. He kissed each of his children’s foreheads one last time and smiled as he noticed his little brother had joined them.

 

After Benjen had said his good-byes to the children, he looked at his brother, and asked, "Are we ready to go, Benjen?"

 

"Aye, we are," his brother replied with a smile.

 

He smiled back at this brother and he then looked at his Hand, who was still sitting on the wooden crate. "Come on Lord Tyrion, you are the one who said he was so eager to piss off the edge of the Wall..."

 

He saw his Hand chuckle as he stood from where he was seated, "Indeed I did, your Grace."

 

The stable hand brought their saddled horses to the courtyard. Once they were all seated in their saddles the King looked at his children once last time before his departure. He smiled at each of them and waved. He then saw his Queen exit the Great Hall. He nodded at her and then took their leave from Winterfell with his brother, his hand and his four guards in tow. He wanted to ride hard for the Wall of ice and see the threat with his own eyes. He also prayed that he would safely return to his family and that his family would be there waiting for him……

* * *

 

 

**_ Olenna Tyrell _ **

 

The bright yellow sun has barely reached its peak in the sky over Highgarden as Lady Olenna sat on her cushioned chair under a green and gold canopy in the luscious gardens. The Queen of Thorns took a sip of wine as watched her eighteen-year-old granddaughter, Margaery, walking through the gardens with one of her friends, picking a variety of different wild flowers. She sighed,  _'Gods hopefully something interesting happens today… I am tired of sitting around all day doing absolutely nothing.'_

 

She also thought about a conversation that she had had earlier in the day, with her granddaughter. When they walked out to the gardens, the young woman had asked if her father had decided on her betrothal, now that she was of age. Olenna held her tongue and stated that her Father was still waiting on a reply. She also told her not to fret because she would never marry a Baratheon or a Lannister. The Queen of Thorn’s saw a relieved smile on her granddaughter’s face because she had originally told her father that she wished to wed Renly Baratheon, as suggested by her brother, Loras. However, as soon as she had heard what type of person Joffrey was, she no longer wanted to wed the Lord of the Stormlands… that in fact, she wanted nothing to do with anyone of Baratheon blood. Olenna had easily agreed with the Golden Rose of Highgarden, and ensured her that her she had made sure her Father would not offer her to a Lannister or Baratheon.

 

Her thoughts when interrupted when she heard the echoing of feet hitting the stone walkway behind her. She turned her head and saw her son, Mace, making his way over her, nearly running, with a smile on his face.

 

When he arrived under the canopy, he was red-faced and breathing hard as he choked out as he gasped for air, "Mother... I… have… received… news..."

 

“What news have you received?”

 

She saw him continuing to take deep breaths, “Raven…” he managed to say as he took a seat across from her.

 

"A raven, from whom? Is it confirmation of what happened between Joffrey and the Stark girls? Is it from the King in the North?” When he just continued to pant, she started to lose her patience and exclaimed. “Speak you buffoon... I do not have all day!"

 

She watched as her son her finally caught his breath and a wide smile spread across his face. He then lifted up the raven scroll that he had in the palm of his hand, turning it to show her the broken seal with the Direwolf sigil of House Stark.

 

She looked up at her son’s beaming smile as he said, "Mother... The King in the North has replied to our betrothal request." 

  
  


She was happy, but would not smile until she had read the content of the message... she needed to know what The King in the North had written in his reply.

 

"Give me that scroll, you oaf!" She exclaimed, taking the raven scroll from her son’s pudgy hand. She quickly unrolled the scroll and started reading what was written.

 

 

>  
> 
> _Lord Mace Tyrell, _
> 
> _I have received your request of alliance through the marriage. I am willing to accept the offer of your daughter Margaery and my oldest son and heir, Robb. _
> 
> _However, before I can accept this generous offer, my wife and I would like an opportunity to meet your daughter, whom we have heard is a true golden rose. I am aware that you are a busy man, but I would like to invite you, your mother, Olenna, and daughter Margaery to Winterfell so we can meet in person and discuss terms of this alliance that may one day allow your daughter to become Queen in the North. _
> 
> _I am preparing to go on mission beyond the wall to investigate some disturbing reports that I have received. Therefore, I will be unable to entertain guest until I have returned. I will send another raven when I leave Castle Black to inform you when I will return._
> 
> _I look forward to hearing your response and to meeting you and your lovely daughter. _
> 
> _Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, King in the North_

 

She could not help of the smirk that graced her face and the chuckle escaping from her lips after she read the contents of the message. _‘Old Eddard is smarter than he appears... making sure to invite me as well... I guess he knows who truly runs House Tyrell,’_ she thought to herself before she looked at her son and smiled. "As I said, you buffoon... Your daughter shall be a Queen and now she will be the Queen of the largest land in all of the Seven Kingdoms." 

  
  


She saw her son taking a deep breath. "But Mother... How can you be so sure? This is definitely great news... However, King Eddard has not yet accepted the betrothal between Margaery and his heir, Robb Stark... We can't just assume she will become the Queen in The North just yet." 

  
  


She barked out a single sarcastic laugh when she heard the words her son just muttered. "Did you not read the letter... He has already made his mind up... He would be a fool not to accept... Just a small portion of the grain grown in the reach would be able to feed the entire North for an entire winter... He will marry his eldest son, Robb to our Margaery... He only wishes to meet her to make sure that she is kind hearted and will give his son beautiful heirs." She saw her son taking a deep breath, looking as if he had more to say, “What is bothering you now, boy?”

 

"Mother will you be joining us on the journey North to meet The King in The North Eddard Stark? It is a long trip and could be difficult for a woman of your..." 

 

"Of course I am going, you idiot! I may be old by I am not dead and I am not weak!” She chastised her son. “I was invited, after all... and I would very much like to meet and judge the character of our Golden Rose’s Prince... I need to ensure that he is good enough for my Granddaughter’s hand... I am also looking forward to meeting the head of the most honorable House in all of Westeros and the new King in the North... The only negative thing I have heard about the man is that he dishonored his new bride during the Rebellion... but he even had enough honor to raise his bastard alongside his own trueborn children... now that takes balls!”

  
  


Her son nodded his head with an uneasy smile. She then she then saw him take another deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak, however no words came out.

 

She sighed then barked, "Just spit it out you damn fool" 

  
  


"In the letter, King Eddard Stark said that he would send for us once he has investigated the disturbing reports beyond the Wall... What do you think that is he investigating?"

 

"I guess we would ask him when we meet him... Won't we...  My guess is that it is just increased Wildling sightings... you know the Starks do like to remind us that  _‘Winter is coming_ ’ and after this long summer, they know it will be a long winter...”

 

Her son nodded his head in agreement, then asked, "Mother, should we let Margaery know now that she is going to marry Robb Stark?" 

  
  


She smiled as she answered, "Of course... and I will be the one to tell her. I will have to prepare her meeting with The King in the North...” 

 

She laughed to herself when her son let out a deep sigh of relief. He then said, “Is there anything I should do while we wait for word to go to Winterfell?”  
   
 

“Gods boy! You must prepare for our trip! We are going North! We will all need new woolen clothing and fur-lined cloaks... It is cold in the North and I haven’t lived this long just to die from the cold!”  
 

“Yes Mother... I will go and speak with the seamstresses and tailors to have new winter wardrobes commissioned for us... while you break the news of the trip and betrothal to Margaery.” Mace said with a smile.  
   
 

“And you must prepare a gift,” Olenna added quickly. When he son gave her a blank stare she let out a frustrated breath and added, “Gods... did the Maesters teach you nothing growing up! We will need to take a gift of food and supplies with us when we meet with the Starks... You cannot just show up at the King of the North’s castle with just the clothes on our backs!  
   
 

"You are correct Mother... I will take care of our new clothing and the gift... While you prepare Margaery.” Mace this stood up from his chair and added, “I will leave you, so you can tell my daughter." He smiled, gave his mother a parting kiss on the cheek and then took his leave back into the castle.  
   
 

She smiled, knowing her granddaughter would become a Queen... A Queen the North would be proud to call their own. She knew that she would have to teach her much about the north and their simple ways and about the Old Gods, the Northerners held. However, she knew that Margaery would do brilliantly... It was her idiot son she was worried about... she would have to make sure they all had clothes for the journey and a gift befitting of the North.   
   
 

She looked into the picturesque garden and saw her beautiful granddaughter sitting on one of the white wooden benches, laughing with her friend. She smiled and got up and walked over to them.

 

“Margaery, my dear!" The Queen of Thorns called as she made her way across the garden.

 

Her granddaughter was momentarily startled and then looked at her with a bright smile as she happily said, "Grandmother!”   
   
 

Olenna look at her granddaughter’s friend and smiled, then in a kind tone said, “Sweet child, would you mind to leave us... I have somethings I need to discuss with my darling granddaughter.”  
   
 

The young girl quickly stood. “Of course not, my lady.” The girl then dropped a perfect curtsy and took her leave.

 

She sat down on the bench with Margaery and once they were alone; she took her granddaughter’s hand in her own and said, "I have good news, my dear."   
   
 

Her beautiful granddaughter’s face lit up with a smile. "Good new? What is the good news, Grandmother?"

 

She smiled knowing her granddaughter would be happy knowing that she would not have to marry a Lannister or Baratheon. "I have found you a suitable husband… And if the young man is anything like his father, an honorable one as well." 

 

She saw her granddaughter smiled and saw her getting excited.

 

"Who is he? Please, tell me it is not Renly Baratheon? I know that the Baratheon’s are a very old and powerful house… However, I do not trust the Crown Prince… and besides, I am not Lord Renly’s type." She smiled and laughed aloud as her granddaughter said this. She watched as Margaery quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What is so funny, Grandmother?"

 

"Oh, child… Anyone with eyes could see that no woman is Renly’s type… And besides, as I told you earlier, I would never allow your Father to marry you off to a Baratheon or a Lannister… Not after what Prince Joffrey did… That family is poison and I will not expose you to that vileness."

 

She saw her granddaughter raided her eyebrow as she inquired, “Grandmother, were you ever able to find out exactly what happened between the Crown Prince and the Stark girls?”

 

"Darling girl… from the rumors I have head, Joffrey Baratheon attempted to do two of the most vile things that a man could do... that he attempted to force himself on one of the girls and then attempted to murder the other… Therefore, in exchange for his son’s life, King Robert granted the North their independence, which also lead the Warden of the North... Eddard Stark to become the King in the North." She saw the look of horror flash on Margaery’s face before she soften her tone, "And that leads me back to your original question… Whom will you marry? ... The King in the North’s heir, who would be the Crown Prince of the North, Robb Stark, is the same age as you…" She saw her smile on her granddaughter widened.

 

"I have always heard how honorable the Starks are... I have also heard his eldest son, Robb, is quite comely..."

 

Olenna then broke off her granddaughter’s musings. "Then, my sweet child, you would be pleased to hear that the King in the North has accepted our request of a betrothal between you and his heir... And you will one day become the Queen in the North..."

 

She watched as a look of contentment and then a smile washed over her granddaughter’s face. "Grandmother… you mean to tell me that I will marry Prince Robb Stark, become a real princess, and bare him more little princes and princess and then one day become the Queen in the North? I will be wed to the next King of Winter?"

  

She smiled and nodded, "Yes... my dear… That is exactly what you will do… You will be." 

 

She then saw her granddaughter’s smile disappear and the look of concern return when she asked, "Grandmother… This... This just sounds too good to be true… Has the King in the North really accepted the betrothal request?"  

 

She could not help the chuckle escape her mouth as she squeezed her hand once more, "Yes, my dear. You are already betrothed to him... However, King Eddard does wish to meet your before you before he officially announces the betrothal." 

 

She saw her granddaughter frown turned back to a smile. "When will I meet the King in The North?"

  

Olenna smiled and said, "We will be traveling to Winterfell once The King in the North has returned from his mission beyond the Wall."

  

She saw her granddaughter raised her eyebrow. “Why would the King in the North go on a mission beyond the Wall?”

  

“That is one of the questions that we will have to ask once we meet the Northern King.” 

 

"Did the message at least mention how long it might take before he returns?" 

 

The Queen of Thorns shook her head. "Sadly, it did not my dear ... But I would guess it would take nothing more than two moons… Which will give us time to prepare." She saw her granddaughter smiled and nod.  

 

"Did the King in The North say where we will meet?"

  

"Yes, we will travel to the North, and meet him in Winterfell… Which will one day be your castle as well."

  

She saw her granddaughter smiled but then she saw her eyebrow raised her eyebrow. "Grandmother… I do not know the Northern ways… Will you help me learn the customs of the North? I have heard that in the North they still follow the Old Gods… If those are the gods my betrothed follows, then I wish to marry before the old gods… I am sure that will please him." 

 

Olenna smiled,  _'Oh Robb Stark you will have a wonderful wife.'_  She took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, my darling, I believe a good place to start would be a trip to our Godswood… to visit our Weirwood trees… The Three Singers… I will teach you as much as I can, to ensure that you are read with the King of the North informs us to leave for our journey.” 

 

As they walked arm in arm towards Highgarden’s Godswood, the Queen of Thorns informed her Granddaughter how the three Weirwoods were said to have been planted by the High King of the First Men, Garth Greenhand years before the first sept was built in Highgarden. She also informed her granddaughter that Weirwoods were sacred to the followers of the Old Gods and that Northern Weddings took place in front of the faces carved into Weirwood Trees……

* * *

  

 

 

 

_ **Prince Oberyn Martell** _

 

 

“What are you in the mood for today, my love,” Oberyn asked his paramour, Ellaria, as he nibbled on her ear. “A muscular man or a voluminous woman or perhaps one of each... or maybe just the two of us today.” He added as he leaned back and admired her perfect, completely naked laying in the middle of the largest bed in Sunspear’s best brothel.

 

“One of each sounds like a good time,” she purred as she slid her slim hand down his bare chest. “Or maybe more than one of each.” She added seductively as her hand meandered down to his already hardening manhood.

 

“Gods woman, you will be the death of me!” The Red Viper of Dorne stated as he licked from the raised tan peak of her sun-kissed skin of her exposed breasts to her upper lips. When his mouth reached her soft lips they began to kiss in a heat of passion before he abruptly pulled away, pulling her lower with his teeth as he did. He then smirked at her, then looked towards the door and clapped his hands twice.

 

When the young dark haired servant girl entered the suite, she brought a glass pitcher of the finest Dornish Red and filled the two silver goblets on the table in front of the bed. She then set down the carafe of wine and handed them each one of the glasses she had just poured. She then dipped her head and asked, “Who can I bring for you both today, my Prince?”

 

However, before he could answer his sexy paramour answered, “Send us a selection of your finest women and men... and send the new ones from Essos as well.”

 

“Right away my lady, my Prince.” She then quickly dipped her head once more and rushed from the room.

 

Oberyn turned to face his lover, grabbed her face and roughly kissed her. When he broke away, he raised an eyebrow and stated, “You are feeling especially saucy today, my love.”

 

“How can I not... you know that brothels always excite me... and I heard they have just hired some new whores... freed pillow slaves from Lys... Unlike you, I have yet to enjoy an Essosi lover.”

 

“If it is an Essosi whore you desire... it is an Essosi whore you shall have.”

 

Ellaria then grabbed him by his cock and pulled him to her. They began to kiss roughly and he slid one of his hands between her legs, finding her core, dripping wet with think honey-like fluid. “Fuck waiting on the whores, I need a taste now.” He demanded as he pushed her down on the bed. 

 

She squealed in delight as he kissed down her flawless tanned skin. When he positioned himself between her legs, he could smell her sweet arousal. Then just as he was about to get a taste there was a knock on the door. His paramour laughed out and grabbed his hair, pulling him back up to her head.

 

“You are so impatient,” She chastised with another giggle, “aren’t you going to bid our guests to enter?”

 

“You truly will be the death of me,” he whispered into her ear before turning his head towards the door and calling, “Enter.”

 

To his surprise, it was not the anticipated whores whom entered, but three of the Martell Household Guards. 

 

“Prince Oberyn,” The one in the middle stated, “Prince Doran requests you for an immediate audience in his private chambers... he wanted to to inform you that he has received a response from Eddard Stark, the King in the North.”

 

The Red Viper sighed... He knew that he could not be able to satisfy his desires this morning... it would have to wait until this afternoon. He turned to his paramour and said, “Don’t have too much fun while you wait for me.”

 

The Prince then rolled out of the bed, donned his yellow and orange silk tunic and black trousers, and left with the guards.

 

When Oberyn entered Doran’s solar he was surprised to see his brother behind his desk and not on his balcony overlooking the Water Gardens. As he walked over to the chair in front of his brother’s desk and sat down, he noticed that Doran was tapping a scroll repeatedly on the wooden desk’s top.

 

“Good morning, brother... the guards whom came to retrieve me from the brothel informed me that you have received a response from the King of the North.”

 

“We have,” Doran answered sharply.

 

“And... What did the King Eddard Stark have to say?” Oberyn asked with a furrowed brow.

 

The head of Dorne had a smirk on his face as he held out the already unsealed scroll. The Red Viper took the scroll from his brother’s outstretched hand and read the message.

 

 

 

> _Prince Doran Martell,_
> 
> _I have read your request for the marriage alliance. We would like to entertain a betrothal between your second son, Trystane, and my eldest daughter, Sansa._
> 
> _I must inform you I told my children they could choose who they wish to marry. You may send Trystane, along with his personal guards and a representative from House Martell, to Winterfell, so that our children can meet. If my Queen and I feel this is a suitable match after meeting your son, and Sansa agrees, then I will accept your request of a marriage alliance._
> 
> _I am preparing to go on mission beyond the wall to investigate some disturbing reports, I have received. Therefore, I will be unable to entertain guest until I have returned. I will send another raven when I leave Castle Black to inform you when I will return and at that time, we will be happy to receive you at Winterfell._
> 
> _I look forward to your response._
> 
> _Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, King in the North_

 

Oberyn was shocked when he read that the King in the North was going beyond the magical Wall of ice. He looked at his brother Doran, who had a smirk on his face, while he pondered his own thoughts. 'Why would the King in The North go beyond the wall? Many questions are arising with these Starks... What are they plotting and scheming? Maybe they are not as honorable as we are all led to believe… I will soon uncover the truth.' He took a deep breath, smiled at his brother and asked, "Brother what is your intention with the North? Do you think they will aid us when we go war with The Lannisters and Baratheon’s?" 

 

He saw his brother taking a deep breath and nod. "I believe he will aid us in the wars to come if we join our families... With my son Trystane and Princess Sansa..." 

 

He smiled when he looked at his brother. "Who will be Trystane's representative when he goes to Winterfell to meet with the Northern Royal Family?"

 

He saw his brother smiled. "You... I am sure would like you to inspect the Starks... I trust your judgement…You will be able to let me know if the Starks can be trusted… If they are friends or foes... If you believe they will assist us…You can help Trystane woo Princess Sansa… Help him get the Princess to fall in love with him as the get to know each other... Which could lead to a Royal Wedding once they girl has flowered… The sooner they wed and have my grandchildren, the sooner we will have the full support of the North behind us and we can finally get revenge on the Lannister and Baratheon scum." 

 

He smiled 'I would like nothing more to speak the best friend of the King who rejoiced at the murders of my sister and her children.' He took a deep breath and wanted to ask his brother one request but something confused him. "How are you so sure they will marry?" 

 

He saw he's brother smiled as he matter of factly stated, "Trystane is a handsome young prince... He would never hurt her... He would only please her... With our Dornish ways... She will fall in love with him and I hope he will do the same for her... Plus what young maiden… especially a Princess, would not want to marry a kind and noble prince" 

 

He took a deep breath and then asked his request. "If I am Trystane's representative… May I take Ellaria along with me the ride to Winterfell?" 

 

He saw his brother sigh and nod. "You may but when you go you both must be on your best behavior Oberyn... We want the full North support when war do arrive against the Lannisters... I do not believe the honorable King Eddard Stark would take kindly finding you and her with whores in your chambers at Winterfell.”

 

He sighed but nod. “I promise I will behave brother... I will make sure that no bedmates are brought to our chambers… But I will not stop myself from having a good time with Ellaria in a brothel.”

 

He saw his brother nod. "You will travel North with Trystane and Ellaria as soon as The King in the North has sent us a raven stating he is ready to receive guests..." He heard his brother took a deep breath and was about to continue but a knock on the door disrupted their conversation.

“Enter!” Doran called.

 

When the door opened he noticed it was once of the guards who had retrieved him from the brothel just a short time ago. When the man entered, he bowed and then said, "My prince... I have brought your son, Prince Trystane, as you requested." When his brother nodded, the guard stepped to the side and his nephew entered the room with a smile on his face.

 

"Father… Uncle Oberyn… What can I do for you today?" His nephew asked while he continued to smile.

 

He saw his brother’s smile widen, "I have good news… I have found you the perfect wife..."

 

Oberyn had to suppress a chuckle at the bewildered look on his ten and five nephew’s face when his asked, "A wife? ... May I ask who?"

 

"Eddard Stark’s eldest daughter, Sansa Stark.” Doran stated evenly with a hint of a smile still on his lips.

 

He saw the look of surprise and maybe even anger on Trystane’s face when he gritted out, "You want me to marry a Stark? The Starks were one of the families who fought against us in the Rebellion! They should be held partially responsible for the deaths of my Aunt, Princess Elia and cousins Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen!" 

 

He saw his father took a deep breath. "It is true that the Starks fought alongside of the Usurper… However, the North played no part in their deaths... And now, I feel they will help us have our revenge on the Baratheon’s and Lannisters..." 

 

He observed as Trystane raised his eyebrow and questioned, "Tell me why that is so, Father… Why would the Starks and the North help us to avenge the wrongful deaths of our family? Eddard Stark is friends with Robert Baratheon…" 

 

“That is where you are wrong my son… That was a true statement up until about a week ago… Now I feel that they hate the Baratheon’s and Lannister’s just as much as we do.”

 

“I don’t understand Father... I thought that King Robert was going to name Eddard Stark as his new Hand of the King? Why would they hate King Robert and his wife’s family? 

 

“After the events that lead to the North’s Independence, I believe there is no longer love between King Robert and King Eddard Stark...”

 

“The North has received their Independence?” Trystane asked with wide eyes. Oberyn was actually surprised at the fact that his brother had not informed his son of the developments in the North.

 

He heard his brother take another deep breath. "Yes, son… And if what I hear is correct, Robert did so to prevent the death of his son and heir, Prince Joffrey.”

 

“Father, what did the Crown Prince do?”

 

“Trystane, if the rumors are in fact true... Prince Joffrey did something unimaginable to Sansa and her little sister Arya Stark… I was told that he attempted to rape Sansa and then when her little sister, Arya, intervened he tried to strike her down with his sword.” Doran stated with a look of disgust on his face. 

 

Oberyn had not yet heard this information and he quickly found himself enraged as he slammed his hands down on his brother’s desk and exclaimed, "A Baratheon dare tried to rape a girl and murder another! Robert told the seven kingdoms Rhaegar kidnapped, raped, and killed Lyanna Stark! That is why he killed the Crowned Prince... our sister’s husband! And now his son has gone and attempted to do the same thing he started a war over!" He was furious, he may not like the Stark’s but he did care how women are treated.

 

When he looked up, he saw the concerned look on his nephew’s face as he asked, "Did Prince Joffrey hurt them? Are Princess Sansa and Princess Arya okay after what happened?"

 

Doran nodded, "They were very lucky... It has been rumored that one of the girls’ direwolves saved them from attack..."

 

He was surprised by what his brother had said. He thought to himself, 'No direwolves have been seen south of the Wall for many years... I wonder if direwolves being south of the wall has something to do with the disturbing reports King Eddard Stark went to investigate?' He was pulled from his thought when he heard his nephew sigh and ask, "Is she, the Princess, beautiful?"

 

"She is..." Doran answered with a smile, which caused his nephew to smile. "Trystane… I will not force you to marry the girl… However, you will travel to Winterfell to meet Princess Sansa... See if you like her .... She would be a wonderful wife… and if you do marry you will do your House a great honor… Son, this is the chance we have been waiting for… This is our chance to finally get revenge on the Lannister’s and Baratheon’s..."

 

"Father, are we already promised to each other?"

 

"Not yet… King Eddard Stark likes the idea of the betrothal I requested… However said he would only agree to the betrothal after he has met you and he will let his daughter decide if she chooses to marry you."

 

He saw the smile on his nephews face. He knew this made his nephew desire the Stark princess… He knew that his nephew liked challenges. "When will we meet?" he asked with a smile on his face.

 

He then saw the smirk on his brother face, knowing that he had convinced his son to marry the Stark Princess. "The King in the North has sent a raven which told us he is investigating disturbing reports beyond the Wall. He will send a raven when he is set to return to Winterfell… Once that raven is received… You will begin your journey to Winterfell, so that you can meet and woo Princess Sansa... You must show her the good man that you are, so that she will choose you to be her husband.”

 

He saw his nephew smiled. "Then I look forward to my journey North. I will be ready to leave when The King in The North summons me."

 

He saw his brother smiled, "Your Uncle Oberyn and Ellaria will join with you when you when you go to the North. To be the representatives from House Martell... Their job will be to see what the Stark’s true intentions are... Your sole job will be to woo the Princess." 

 

He saw his nephew smile and nod. “Yes, Father. If you don’t mind, I will be getting back to my lessons and I will ask the Maester to review the Northern History and customs with me... to prepare myself for my meeting.” His brother nodded in agreement and then his nephew took his leave. 

 

After Trystane left the room, Oberyn looked at his brother raised his eyebrow and questioned, “A direwolf?" 

 

He saw his brother nodded and said, "Apparently so..." 

 

Oberyn smiled, stood up from chair and told his brother, “I am actually quite looking forward to meeting the King in The North... Now, if you would excuse me brother, I need to return to Ellaria... She is waiting for me as we speak... I am sure she will be very excited when I tell her the news." He saw his brother nod and he quickly took his leave, so he could rejoin Ellaria at the brothel.

 

He entered the brothel and saw Ellaria already enjoying herself; she was naked, on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed. He was quickly finding himself aroused watching her being fucked in the arse by a dark skinned, black haired male whore as a female whore was laying under her sucking on her cunt.

 

"My love, I see you finally able to join us...” she purred before she let out a loud pleasure filled moan. 

 

His cock twitched as the blood rushed from every part of his body and directly to his groin making his now erect cock throb. He smiled as discarded his clothing and walked behind the man, whom was fucking his paramour in the arse, he licked the man’s shoulder before he climbed in he bed next to Ellaria. He then pulled the female whore from underneath his lover and guided her towards him until she was straddling him. He positioned his cock just outside her warm, moist entrance and teased it with the head of his cock before started thrusted into her in one swift motion causing both him and the whore to moan in pleasure. 

 

"I have news..." He said between moans as he reached over and grabbed one of Ellaria’s bouncing breast. He the leaned over and kissed her lips as he rolled her erect nipple between two of his fingers as the male whore continued to fuck her arse from behind.

 

"What is the news?" She asked when he pulled away from the kiss.

 

He smiled at his paramour as he thrust harder into the whore's wet cunt as she road him hard. "We are going to the North... Winterfell in two or three moons...” 

 

"Winterfell? ... Home of the Starks?" She asked as she squealed in delight when the male whore reached around and began to rub the bundle of nerves above her clit. 

 

He smiled and nod as he thrusted faster, causing the whore to scream out. 

 

"Why are we going there?" Ellaria gasped in shock.

 

Oberyn smiled at her response and grabbed the whores hips, causing her to ride him harder and faster. After a few more thrusts he pushed the whore back onto the bed as he pulled his cock out. He then scooted closer to Ellaria and pulled the whore back up so that he positioned her mouth above his cock. As the whore sheathed his member in her mouth he turned towards his lover and whispered, "We are going to Winterfell with Trystane... He is to woo Princess Sansa Stark and then will ask her for her hand in marriage.” He then looked at Ellaria’s eyes to judge her thoughts and could not stop himself from pulling her for a kiss as the whore continued to suck his cock.

 

As expected, she appeared shocked by the announcement and breathed out, "Aren’t the Starks one of the families who rebelled against the Thorn? Against House Targaryen?" 

 

He took a deep breath and nod. "They are... But apparently they hate the Baratheon’s and the Lannister’s just as much as we do... After the Crown Prince tried to rape one of his daughters and tried to strike the other down with his sword... Ellaria, this will be our chance to make the Lannister’s pay for ordering the the murders of my sister and her children... We will have the support of the North when Trystane and Princess Sansa marry." 

 

He saw Ellaria nod. He looked at the whore as her head bobbed up and down on his cock and he let out a groan as she began to caress his tender balls.

 

"I think it would be fun to see what the brothels are like in the north..." He looked at her and smiled. He pulled her in for a kiss as the male whore pulled out and finished, shooting his load all over his lover’s back. 

 

Watching the whore spreading his seed on Ellaria’s back was enough to send him to his climax as well. After his whore swallowed his seed, he smiled and rewarded the whore with a kiss as he thought ' _Soon Elia... I will have my revenge for what the Lannister’s did to you and your children.’_

* * *

  

 

 

**_ Daenerys Targaryen _ **

 

It was evening in Pentos and the setting sun was casting hues of reds and orange on the cloudless summer sky. Daenerys found herself still in the training yard of Illyrio’s manse, practicing her swordplay, sparring against her good-brother Robb. They had been in the training yard for hours now - since her Dothraki language lesson with Doreah had ended at midday - her arms were stiff and she was covered from head to toe in sweat and dirt.

 

"Again!" Her husband called from the side of the training yard.

  
She looked at him and nodded.  _‘I will not let him down. I will not allow myself to be killed by the Knight King in this life... I will not put my final resting on him once again,’_ she vowed to herself, as she tightened the grip on her training sword.

 

Dany turned her gaze towards her good brother and waited for him to make the first attack; after nearly ten days of sparing with him, she was getting comfortable with his fighting style and knew that he would strike first. She expected he did attack and she was easily able to block his calculated swing with her sword. She stepped back to regain the grip on her sword and swung her practice sword towards his shoulder; her good brother successfully blocked her attack. She took a deep breath and the spar continued for several more minutes. The both continued to swing and parry each other’s attacks. She was about to give up when suddenly he lost his footing in the dirt after a wide swing. She took this opportunity to sweep his leg, the way Jon had taught her, and when he fell to the ground, she placed the tip of her sword at Robb’s Adam’s Apple and asked, “Do you yield?” 

  
She saw how surprised her good-brother was that he has lost against her in a sparring match. “Aye, I yield,” he replied with a bewildered look that quickly turned to a proud smile.

 

She knew that Robb was not, taking it easy on her, but he was also not going full force either. Still, she was extremely proud of herself, and could not help but smiled as she looked from her good-brother to her husband, so she could see his reaction. Her smile widened when she saw his eyes open wide and a satisfied smile on his face.

 

"Excellent Dany,” he called, “You have improved tremendously... I am very proud of you and your progress. Soon you will be able to hold your own against any foe." 

 

She blushed as her husband said this. She then heard her good-brother sigh.

 

"I see you are getting better and better Dany... You are a quick learner... One day you might even become a better swordsmen than your husband." Robb said as she offered him a hand to help him to his feet.

 

She smiled and looked back at her husband and asked innocently, "Jon, will you honor me with a spar? ... Perhaps now... before the sun has completely set and we are forced to retire for the night?" 

 

She saw the surprised look on her husband’s face as he looked at Robb, whom was also waiting for his answer. When he did not say anything, Robb appeared to speed his thoughts.

 

"I think you should spar against her, brother... You are a much better swordsman than I will ever be... She would probably learn a lot more sparring with you verses me..." 

 

She saw her husband nod. "Aye, I will spar against you..." 

 

She could not help as her smirk showed on her lips. She looked at her good brother and smiled. “Thank you Robb, for sparring against me and next time... please do not hold back at all... the only way I will continue to improve is with a challenge." 

 

Robb smiled and kissed her cheek, then said, "Of course, sister... Now if you two would excuse me... I do not care to see Jon knock you on your ass... I will take my leave to bathe and then head to the kitchen for some supper... You should join me once you are done out here.” 

 

“I will most likely be a while before I dine, but Dany can dine with you, if she wants.”

 

“Of course, I will dine with you... I will meet you after I am done here.” Dany said kindly as she thought, _‘Robb, I have so much I need to tell you... I know what happened to Jon... I know why he holds so much rage in his heart.’_

 

“Thank you, again Robb... I do not think you could ever understand how thankful I am for your help with Dany’s sparring lessons.” Jon said as he embraced his brother before he pulled away, pinched his nose and teasingly added, “You are right... you need a bath, you smell worse than pig shit!”

 

“Good Night, brother. I will see you on the morrow... Dany, I will see you later, in the dining hall.”

 

She and Jon both nodded in agreement. Robb then walked to the arms table, put away his training sword and disappeared back into the manse. Once they were alone, she smiled at her husband as he walked over towards the training swords and selected one she would guess was similar in size and weight when compared with Winters Wolf.

 

He turned around, smiled at her and instructed, "Take your preferred, but a proper, fighting position, my love.”

 

She smiled as she gripped her training sword, took her stance and watched as he also got into his preferred fighting position. They both spun their swords; she knew he was waiting for her to attack first. However, she had been paying attention to her husband’s fighting style whenever she watched him spar against their bloodriders and Ser Jorah; she knew he was waiting for her to make the first strike.

 

They circled each other and she continued to hold out for him to make the first attack. After what felt like several minutes of circling, she noticed he was beginning to lose his patience. He darted towards her and swung his blunt blade at her left side. She quickly moved her training sword and was able to parry his attack. She was proud of herself; however, when she looked at him noticed that he had a smug smirk on his face... She knew then that she had fallen directly into his trap... before she could comprehend what was happening, he had taken his training sword and quickly swung it towards her stomach. As she saw the blade approaching her stomach, she attempted to dodge the attack, which caused her to lose her footing and stumble backwards. She let out a gasp as she closed her eyes and put her free hand behind her, hoping to catch herself as she fell to the ground. However, instead of the ground she felt a firm hand grasping around the wrist of her sword hand. When she opened her eyes, she saw the smiling face of her husband.

 

"Are you alright?" He asked with a smile as he helped her to regain her balance.

 

She smiled and nodded, “I am fine... Thank you, for the hand, Jon.”

 

Once the Queen was firmly standing on her own two feet, she returned to her spare position and he did as well as he asked, “Ready to try again, Dany?”

 

She nodded her head and spun her practice sword to show him that she was in fact ready to begin. She decided to change her approach by going on the attack first. She swung her sword towards her husband’s right thigh, which he blocked with ease. She smiled as she quickly regained control of her training sword, spun her body around and struck at the left side of his abdomen. He effortlessly parried this attack as well. She continued to try multiple different attacks for what felt like hours, but none of her efforts were successful. Throughout the training yard, the only sounds that could be heard were the songs of blunt steel clinking against blunt steel. She was getting extremely tired; she was struggling to breathe, her chest was burning and her arms and legs were limp from the hours of training in the Essosi sun. She looked at her husband who did not show any signs of distress or fatigue and he even had a smirk on his comely face. She felt herself getting angry and frustrated because she knew that he was holding himself back during the match.

 

Dany took a deep, painful, but calming breath and adjusted her grip on her training sword.  _‘If I am going to defeat him, I am going to have to try a different approach,’_ she thought to herself as she sent another attack towards his stomach. Again, he parried the swing with ease, which made her smile because he did what she was hoping he was going to do. When he blocked her attack, she took a chance and brushed his cheek with the tips of her fingers. Just as she hoped, this action caused him to become momentarily stunned and she took the opportunity to slap her training sword against his, causing his sword fall onto the ground. She knew that she was his weakness; therefore, placing her hand on his cheek would cause a break in his concentration. She smiled, grabbed his tunic with her left hand pulled him in to her for a passionate kiss on the lips.

 

When she finally pulled away, she wickedly smiled at him as she placed the tip of her blunt edged sword on her husband stomach. "Looks like I win, Jon Snow..." she purred teasingly.

 

She saw that he was trying to hide a smirk as he relented, "Aye, you did... However, you cheated… You only won because you know that your body would be my only weakness."

They both chuckled as she pulled him back to her to continue their kiss.

 

After a few minutes, Jon pulled away from her and gasped for air. She smiled, dropped her training sword on the ground, placed both hands around the back her husband's neck and pulled him back for another kiss. As the kiss intensified, she felt his hands meandering from the sides of her torso, down to her waist and then settled on her arse.

 

She pulled away when he roughly squeezed each cheek and smile at him and teased, “Jon Snow… If you continue that you will have to take me right here in the training yard.”

 

He let out a chuckle, placed his forehead on hers and teased, “Gods you are a wicked woman.” He then sighed and continued in a serious tone, "Unfortunately, I need to go and bathe so that I go and check on your pathetic excuse of a brother… After that I will grab a quick dinner and then return to our chambers..." She smiled as he placed his mouth against her ear and she felt the warm heat of his breath as he whispered, "When I return to our chambers... I am going to fuck you until you scream my name out in pleasure.”

 

A shiver of anticipation shot down her spine when he nibbled her earlobe before he pulled away. She watched him and the way he muscles moved under the thin fabric of his tunic and trousers as he put his training sword away and then took his leave. She smiled wanting to know what her husband had planned for her that evening. The thought of his cock thrusting into her cunt was enough to increase her heart rate, send a tingling sensation to her core. When she felt the dampness beginning to pool between her legs, she sighed trying to curb her desires, knowing that she did not need to be daydreaming about fucking her husband while she dined with her good brother… She had important things to say to Robb… She needed to tell him what Jon had confessed that morning. She sighed once more as she took her training sword back to the storage rack and then went to the kitchen to meet with Robb.

 

She opened the door to the kitchen and saw Ghost and Greywind eating some sort of meat and Sarogon was eating some roasted fish as Robb was filling his plate with meat pie and fresh fruit.

 

When the door closed, he looked up at her, smiled and asked, "So, Dany… How did the spar go?"

 

She tried not to blush as the thoughts from the training yard flooded back into her mind. She took a deep breath to clear her mind as she smiled and answered, "It was great... I just hate it when he goes easy on me… However, I did find a way to defeat him…"

 

She saw the look of shock on his face as he stuttered, “How… How… Since Jon came back, he has never been defeated… Not even when he took on five opponents at the same time…”

 

She grabbed a plate and began to fill her plate, as she now could not stop the blush that spread up her neck and across her cheeks. She was unable to look him in the eyes as she muttered, “How I defeated him would not work for you or anyone else…”

 

Her good-brother barked out a laugh as they walked to an open table in the dining hall. When they sat he poured them each a glass of water as he said, “We did not get the opportunity to speak privately earlier today… However, it looks like you have had something on your mind… Is it about Jon? Did he have another bad dream during the night?"

 

"Yes… Yes he had another nightmare in his sleep..."

 

Robb cut her off, “I wish he would just let us help him… Gods he is so fucking stubborn!”

 

She took a deep breath, and quietly stated, “Robb… He told me… He told me everything.”

 

Daenerys could see a myriad of emotions dancing across her good-brother’s face as he breathed out, “What? What happened?”

  
"He… He was screaming and crying in his sleep... He was in so much pain… I could not take it anymore so I woke him up and demanded he tell me what had happened in his dream." She paused for a moment to steel her composure; she knew that she needed to tell Robb what had happened. She looked up to meet his gaze and took a deep breath before she breathed out, “Somehow, in our past life I... I was turned into the Night Queen."

 

"You where the Night Queen?" he asked in a whispered tone.

 

She sighed and nodded, "Unfortunately I became his slave... His most important poppet... Jon was miserable watching me do the Night King’s bidding..." She took a deep breath as she felt a few tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "The Night King used me... He used me to find our son… Our sweet innocent babe against my will... He wanted our son… The Night King wanted our babe, for what I do not know exactly… But, he used me… He sent me to find where Rhaegar was hidden and to change him… The Night King forced me to change Rhaegar into a White Walker… he force me to turn our babe into one of his poppets! ... Before I could succeed in his plans Jon entered our chambers,” she paused to wipe the tears from her cheeks, “Jon begging me to stop what I was doing... He begged me to let go of our son... He said that I tried to fight the Night King... But in the end I did as the Night King commanded... Robb, I changed our baby boy into a monster..." She gasped as the tears came down. She looked up when Robb put a comforting hand on top of hers and he had tears in the corners of his eyes as well.

  
"Dany, you don’t have to tell me anymore if it is too painful..."

 

She took a deep breath and shook her head, “No Robb… I need to tell you… After Rhaegar was changed, Jon lost it…

  
“Jon ... Jon was forced to kill me and our baby boy Rhaegar... After I changed our son, he stabbed me in the stomach with two Valyrian Steel swords… He said that I cried out in pain and that somehow when he stabbed me I returned to the living, but that I was dying... He was forced to place a sword into my heart in order for the pain to stop… He said that Rhaegar dissolved into thousands of shards of ice and that he tried to stab himself in the heart... However, before he could take his own life he was stopped by two of his friends."

 

She saw how shocked her good brother was by the revelation "Gods…No wonder my brother has changed so much... That he has a dark side.” He muttered to himself before he look up at her and said in a sympathetic tone, “This is good Dany... He opened up to you... I hope that he will start to get better now that he has unburdened himself… We still need to keep an eye on him… But I think he will be easier to calm" She took a deep breath and nodded. He grabbed her hand and smiled sadly, "Dany, I'm truly sorry about what happened to you in the past. I promise you... The Night King will pay for what he made you do to your son."

 

She took a deep breath, “Thank you, Robb.”

 

They began to eat their meal. As they ate, Robb told her the story about how Jon had covered himself in flour, hid in the crypts and pretended to be a ghost so that they could scare their younger siblings.  They laughed and shared other childhood stories. As they were finishing their meal, they were disturbed when Ser Jorah came and smiled at them.

  
"Your Grace, we have received a raven from King’s Landing… It is addressed to his Grace, your husband… He asked me to give it to you while he visited the prisoner."

 

“Thank you, Ser Jorah,” she said kindly as she took the raven scroll from his hand. She quickly broke the seal of the scroll and began to read:

 

 

 

> _My King Aegon,_
> 
> _I am glad to report my quest to the capital has been a success. Lord Varys has agreed to meet with you and is traveling with me to Pentos. He has also given me your older sister and brother’s dragon eggs._
> 
> _We should arrive in Pentos within in a day or two of the arrival of this raven scroll. Lord Varys look forward to meeting you, judging your character and seeing if he believes that you are what the realm needs._
> 
> _Your Faithful Servant,_
> 
> _Magister Illyrio Mopatis_

  

She smiled and gave the scroll to her good brother. She watched as smile spread on his face as well. He looked at her and Ser Jorah and smiled. "Ser Jorah... Do you know where my brother is? I would like to go and give him the good news."

 

Daenerys was about to answer, however, the old knight answered first. "My Prince, he watching over the Queen's brother... to give the Dothraki guards a break."

  
Robb stood up from the table, smiled and said, "Then I best be on my way." He then walked around the table, embraced her and said, "I will see you on the morrow, good-sister."

 

She smiled at him, “I will see you on the morrow, Robb… Oh… And please tell my husband not to be too long.”

 

She heard Robb snort as he took his leave with Ser Jorah following behind. She then took her leave from the dining hall as well and decided to go take a bath.

 

After she had bathed, she walked into the bedchambers that she shared with her husband; she was about to grab her nightgown when she was momentarily startled by the sound of the chamber door closing and the sounds of clothes falling to the ground. She smiled and dropped that towel that she had wrapped around her knowing that Jon had returned to their room.

 

She felt her smile grow wider as he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his naked muscular chest against her bare back. She then moaned as he started to press sloppy, wet open mouth kisses on her neck; she could feel her arousal blossoming as she felt as his hands shimmy down her waist and one hand came around to tease the bundle of nerves between her legs. As he did this, he pressed his hardening cock into her lower back and whispered, “You are naked…” before he resumed kissing her neck.

 

"These are my chambers as well Jon Snow,” she mused.

 

She moaned as he continued to send jolts of pleasure throughout her body as he massaged her clit and slowly began to insert the tip of one finger into her entrance. She placed her hands on top of his, and encouraged him to do more as she guided the hand from her hip up to her breast. She moaned again as began knead her breast and pinch her nipple between two of his fingers. She closed her eyes and smiled, taking a moment to relax into her husband’s capable hands.

 

It did not take long before she felt herself getting lost in pleasure, but she wanted more so she turned her head towards his face, licked her lips and pulled his face to hers for a kiss as he continued to rub her clit and squeeze her breast. When she parted her lips, his tongue begged for entrance and she found herself moaning into his mouth as their tongues battled. As their kissing intensified, her cunt began to drip with moisture and throb with desire… She needed his cock fill her up. She pulled away and smiled as she said, “Jon, I need you to fuck me.”

 

"Not yet my love… I am just getting started." He whispered with his warm breath tickling her ear.

 

His whisper sent shivers of anticipation down her spine. She needed him to stop teasing especially when his hard member kept on rubbing against her arse.  _‘I wonder what it would feel like to be fucked in the arse… I do not think he ever fucked me in the arse before… or even from behind… I will have him fuck me from behind tonight so I can know what to expect as he fucks me from behind… Then in the future, he can fuck me in the arse.’_ "Jon… Stop teasing me and fuck me... I want you to fuck me from behind… I do not remember you ever taking me from behind!" She was surprised as he stopped kissing her neck and pleasuring her breast and clit. She looked at him and was surprised. "What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

 

She watching him gulp, "It’s just ... You do not have fond memories of being taken from behind..."

 

She raised her eyebrow,  _'What does he mean?'_ "Care to explain my dear husband?"

 

She saw him taking a deep breath. "Dany, that was the position Drogo used to rape you…"

 

She was surprised know she knew why her husband has never taken her from behind. "So I have never asked you to fuck me from behind in our past life?"

 

She saw him taking a deep breath as he shook his head, "You did... You told me you would only let me take you in that position… You told me that you trusted me and I knew would never hurt you… However, I never allowed it... I did not wish you to think on those memories... I was afraid… I never wanted to cause you any physical or mental pain.

 

She was surprised by his answer and it made her love him even more, _‘He was willing to give up his own pleasure not to bring me pain.’_  "I understand Jon, why you do not wish not to fuck me from behind... But... I cannot remember being raped... So it will not stir any unpleasant memories... So please, my love, fuck me from behind... I want to know how it feels to have you thrust into me from behind... I do trust you and know that if I am ever uncomfortable you would stop." 

 

She saw him taking a deep breath, "Are you sure?" 

 

She smiled, "I am... I promise if I do not enjoy it I will let you know." 

 

She saw him taking a deep breath and nod. She then let him take her hand and lead her towards the bed. He then playfully pushed her onto the bed so that she fell on her hand and knees. She moaned as he kissed each of her arse cheeks and then he began suck on her sopping wet cunt.

 

"Oh gods, Jon,” she moaned as he thrusted his tongue into her core and then began to kiss from her arse all the way up to her shoulders then her neck.

 

Dany then felt as he placed both of his hands on her hips in order to position her in the right position.

 

He then removed one hand and the next thing she knew was that she gasped and saw stars as she felt his cock filling her needy cunt from behind. Her gaze met his as he paused and looked her in the eyes, silently asking permission to move forward with his task she smiled and nodded. As soon as she consented she felt his cock lightly thrusting inside her cunt. 

 

Fuck Jon!" She moaned and screamed with pleasure. She felt as his cock thrusting against her womb as he slowly and carefully fuck her.  _‘I want more... I need more.’_ She took a deep breath and stated, "Jon fuck me... fuck me harder and faster." 

 

She looked back at him as his hands gripped her waist just a little tighter. She saw him take a deep breath before he asked, “Are you sure?" 

 

She nodded as she panted out, “Yes, Jon... I need more... It feels so good!” 

 

She could tell he was fighting off taking her hard. She smiled as his eyes turned to Dark Blue. _'Gods I love it when he's eyes turn from Grey to Blue.'_  Blue meeting Purple. He took a deep breath and started to thrust harder and faster. She gasped as she moaned in pleasure that she had never before experienced. She looked back and saw him that he could not hold back anymore. She knew he wanted to fuck her hard. That he want to show her that she belonged to him and only him.

  
She was surprised as he tightened his grip on her waist with one hand and moved the other to begin massaging her clit as he began to thrust his cock even faster into her dripping wet cunt. Her eyes flew opened and started to scream out in pleasure as her core muscles began to tingle around his member. All she could hear were the sounds of flesh slapping flesh. She watched as her breasts bounced to the rhythm of his thrusting… She could not believe how fast he was fucking her. She screamed at the pleasure, as she knew she was getting close to her climax.

  
She was surprised at what he was did next. He removed him hand from her clit, grabbed her hair from behind, using it to pull her back against his chest as he continued to fuck her hard. Once she was flush against his chest, he started kissing her neck with sloppy open mouth kisses, while he again began to massage her clit with the fingers of one hand and the other roughly squeezed her breast. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming. "Seven hells Jon! Fuck!" She screamed as her orgasm shot through.

  
Daenerys could no longer hold herself up and fell back on her hand and knees. However, Jon did not stop. Her dragonwolf continued to fuck her wet cunt at a frenzied pace... He placed his hands back on her waist as he started to thrust even deeper and faster. She felt him pulling her hips closer to him with each of his thrusts getting impossibly deep and kissing her womb with each thrust. She gasped in a pleasure-filled pain and she knew she could not take much more. Her husband continued to fuck her at the frantic pace, causing her arms to go numb and her to fall onto her stomach. She gasped as he fell with her onto the bed and continued to thrust.

  
"FUCK!" She shouted as she kept on feeling his cock kiss her womb. She was panting and could feel another organism approaching. She knew it would not take much longer for her to come undone. She was stunned when Jon grabbed her hair, and fell backwards on the bed. This caused their position to change so that he was now on his back and she was laying down with her back on his chest. She could not believe that he did all this while continuing to pound his cock into her cunt. She moaned as one of his hands returned to her breast and the other back to her cunt. 

  
She then felt his warm breath on her ear as he whispered, "Cum for me, Dany... Cum for your husband."

 

At those words, she came completely undone as she reached another climax. She screamed in the air as another, more powerful, orgasm washed through her. "Fuck! Jon!" She felt as her wetness escaped her cunt and dripping between them. To her surprise, she felt the hand her husband had on her bundle of nerves leave although he continued to thrust his hard member into her pussy… He then placed his finger in her mouth… “See how sweet you taste, my love.” The taste of her own juice caused her to moan.

 

Jon then rolled her back onto her hands and knees and continued to thrust inside her cunt. While he was fucking, she felt as one of his hands went down her stomach and up to her breast as he continued to squeeze and cupped them while its twin was slapping against her flesh.

  
"Fuck Daenerys!" He growled as his pace picked up.

 

She knew he was close… The feeling of his cock twitching in her cunt was amazing and she knew she was nearing yet another orgasm. She gasped when he grabbed her hair and pulled it so that she fell back against his chest once again. He kissed her mouth and both broke apart as they both screamed as they both reached their peak. She felt her core muscles constricting around his member as her needy womb milked every drop of seed from his cock. She smiled as she felt his warm seed inside her cunt and silently prayed it would take root in her womb.

 

They both panted for air as he wrapped his arms around her chest. She could still feel his cock inside her cunt she smiled as he kissed the back of her shoulder. She heard him taking another deep breath as he pulled his cock out of her cunt fell and moved her so that she was no longer laying on top of him, but next to him in the bed. She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his lips before she snuggled into his sweaty chest. They both giggled as the cuddled, both still out of breath.  _‘Gods he has never taken me that hard before.’_  She looked into his grey eyes and smiled. "Why… have we not… done that sooner?" she asked between pants.

 

She heard him chuckle. "I hope I wasn't too rough," her husband stated as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

  
She smiled as place a leg passively over his hips as she purred, "You were very rough... And I loved it."

 

"I love you, Dany... And I am sorry... I am sorry for lying to you... for keeping the truth from you."

 

She smiled and kissed him on the mouth. "It is all in the past Jon... Just please, promise me you will not do it again."

 

"Aye, I promise." He vowed as he kissed her lips.

 

She smiled as she snuggled back on his chest. She smiled because it felt like she had her old Jon back. She knew he would always have his dark side but she was glad knowing he would never lie or keep things from her again. She closed her eyes, as she felt peaceful rise and fall of his chest under her cheek. The King and Queen both fell asleep peacefully intertwined in each other’s arms… And for the first time since they had been reunited her husband did not wake her from her slumber calling out or gasping for air……

 

* * *

 

_ **Petyr Baelish** _

 

It was an almost late evening in Kings Landing. Petyr was in one of his brothels reeling over his failed plans... The Stark’s, including his beautiful Catelyn were supposed to come South... he was to feed snippets of the truth regarding the Queen’s children to Eddard Stark when he became Hand of the King... but before he had the whole truth was revealed the King would die... The Stark’s were supposed to be on the verge of waging war against the Lannister’s... and Eddard Stark was supposed to die or be sent to the Wall... He was supposed to be there to pick up the pieces for Cat when her world came crumbling down... Now all his years of careful scheming and plotting to take the Throne for himself and have his Catelyn as his Queen have been all for naught. 

 

He was also furious of this Aegon Targaryen... Could it really be true that he had hatched an actual real life dragon? It is also rumored that he has a horde of nearly 100,000 Dothraki savages and screamers and that he has married Daenerys Targaryen... And how could he forget that he calls himself the rightful heir to the Iron Throne... Would Westeros truly bow to the dragons once more? 

 

He sighed as the stood up from his chair and walked over to the table and poured himself a full glass of summer wine. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip as he tried to figure out who this Aegon Targaryen truly is and how has he married Daenerys Targaryen... How had he hatched a dragon? And how the fuck did he gain control the largest Dothraki Khalasar ever know to exist? 

 

He sighed again as he sat back down in his chair and took another long sip of wine. He needed a new plan... Was now the time to get rid of Robert? The more he thought the more he was sure that the fat King needed to live... for now... at least until Robert had gotten rid of the threat across the Narrow Sea... He wondered what were The King’s plans for disposing of the Dragonspawns? All he knew was that they needed to be eliminated before any future plans he concocted could start to take root.

 

He closed his eyes trying to think of any way he could change the recent events towards his favor...  The Lannisters has dishonored the Wolves... and now the North was independent... He needed to gain favor with the North... Cat trusted him when they were children... would she still trust him now? He needed to get one of his whores into a brothel in Wintertown... Now that Winterfell was the capital of the North more people would be traveling there... he needed eyes and ears... surly one of the Prince’s or Ned’s ward or house hold guard would frequent the brothel... Yes, getting one of his whore’s up north was a must... 

 

He took another sip from his wine while he was deep in his thoughts…'Chaos is a ladder... soon the Starks, Targaryens, Lannisters and Baratheon will be in each other's throats.' He took another deep sip, he needed to come up with a way to divide the kingdoms even further...

 

_'The Targaryen's will return to Westeros and try to take back their family Thorne. They will not stand for the Lannister’s and Baratheon’s reign.'_ He felt shivers run down his spine at the thought of their return... Fire and Blood. Would the Kingdom’s unite to fight the dragons or would the bow down before them.

 

_'If they do return and do have a dragon ... All of my lives work would have been for nothing. They will end House Stark, House Lannister and House Baratheon for their part in the Rebellion. I need the all the Houses to fight against each other... I cannot let one house prevail and wipeout all the other... They must all become extinct_.' He took another deep breath as he took another sip from his wine.

 

He was soon disturbed when he heard a knock on his door and one of his male whores say, "My Lord... a rider has brought an urgent message for you... It is from Lady Arryn." 

 

_‘What is fucks name could that damned woman want now... I sent her to the Vale to get out of my hair,’_ he thought as he got up from his chair. He walked over to the wooden chamber door, put a false smile on his face, then gripped the handle and  pulled it open.

 

"Thank you,” Lord Baelish said as he took the letter from the blond hair man’s hand. The man smiled at him, bowed his head, then turned and took his leave. 

 

He slammed the door shut, walked back over to his chair, opened the letter and began to read what the crazy bitch wrote.

 

 

 

 

> _My Beloved Petyr,_
> 
> _Your plan has failed! You promised me that our son, our Sweet Robin would become King if I poisoned my husband and sent the letter to my sister stating it was the Lannister’s._
> 
> _Now my sister is a Queen... After the North was granted Independence they will not aid us in the fight against the Lannister’s!_
> 
> _We need another plan. We could join houses with the Stark’s... Why don't we ask my sister for a marriage alliance? One of her daughter’s, Sansa or Arya, could marry our Sweet Robin and become Lady of the Vale and then Queen of the Seven Kingdoms... Surely after we take the Throne they will rejoin the other Kingdoms of Westeros..._
> 
> _If we have a war against the Lannister’s and Baratheon’s I know my sister and the North will aid us, especially if one of the Princesses is married to our boy..._
> 
> _Family, Duty, Honor._
> 
> _Let me know if you have a better plan. I will wait for your input before I pen a letter to my sister._
> 
> _I hope to hear from you soon._
> 
> _Lysa Tully Arryn, Lady of the Eyrie_

 

He felt his fist closing around the base of his glass wine chalice and then he threw it against the wall, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces. 'The Starks would never marry one of their daughters to Robin. They will make other alliances because they think House Arryn is already loyal to them! Gods that woman is so fucking delusional!' 

 

He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. Now he had to think about the crazy woman he has played since they were child in Riverrun on top of everything else on his mind... 

 

He knew there was no hope in calming himself because he then remembered that now of his spies have seen the Master of Whisperers for days.

'Where are you Lord Varys? What could the plump eunuch be doing that he has remained hidden for nearly three days? I need to know what scheme his is weaving! I will have to do something soon. My main concerns are the Dragons and the Wolves ... Eddard Stark is going beyond the Wall to investigate strange matters and to find his heir and bastard. He is not threat to the throne... yet. I will soon have my whores spying on the Starks... and I will send more to Essos to spy on the the Targaryens... The Targaryens are my main concern at this time.' 

 

He took a deep breath to try and get his head to stop spinning. 'If I do not eliminate the Targaryen’s, I will never sit on the Iron Throne... They are all mad and will burn King’s Landing to the ground to take back what they think is theirs!' 

 

He then smiled when an idea came to mind, ‘The Faceless Men are in Braavos... I can convince King Robert to hire them... We can let them eliminate the Targaryen’s... Robert will love this plan!’ A satisfied smirk spread across his face as he now has a plan to end the Targaryen family for good... the rest of his worries could wait... for now......

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think about the chapter in the comments below! :)


	14. Chapter 14 - Mother of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Dany and Robb join the Khalasar and are surprised by what they see. Varys and Illyrio head to the Khalasar and Varys meets with Khal Aegon. Theon has a run in and is sent on a mission by the Queen. Eddard and company continue their trek to the Wall. Viserys fate is sealed in true Targaryen fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys thank you for being patient. This chapter did take more than 2 weeks to write so if there are any errors with words please forgive us because this chapter is 58,000 words long ... It's basically the length of three chapters so sorry if a few words are errored. Thank you all for your support. We truly do appreciate it! :) Your ideas and opinions, as well as your love, are appreciated in the comments below. I just want to say thank you to my Co-Writer for staying up late 02:00 in order to finish the section. 
> 
> Oh, one thing a few rules BEFORE READING PLEASE!
> 
> 1\. Grab a wine or ale.  
> 2\. Sit down or lay down on a bed.  
> 3\. Then read the chapter so that you can enjoy this extremely long chapter.
> 
> As I always say sit back relax and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**_Daenerys Targaryen I _ **

Daenerys was naked, laying on her side under a thin silk sheet, in the middle of plush featherbed she shared with her husband in their chambers within Illyrio’s Pentoshi manse. She was beginning to wake as streams of sunlight that filtered through the drawn curtains of the room. She shivered and began to mumble as the sheet shifted behind her and she felt fingertips softly trailing down her bare back making their way down towards her arse. When the hands stopped, she then felt two warm calloused hands, give her arse cheeks a firm but mischievous squeeze.

She kept her eyes closed as she smiled; she knew her husband was the one behind her, squeezing her bare arse cheeks. She shivered again as she rolled over onto her stomach and put her face in her pillow, in an effort to keep her smile away from her playful husband. She felt him press kisses each of her arse cheeks as he continued to massage them before he started slowly kissing up her uncovered back until he finally reached her neck. When his mouth arrived at her neck, he began to give her wet, sloppy, open mouth kisses and when he began to nibble and suck on her earlobe, she could no longer keep silent as a moan escaped her lips.  _‘Gods… I could come undone just by his kisses.’_

“Dany... Dany…” her husband murmured into her ear between kisses.

"mmm,” she moaned into her pillow as Jon continued to pepper her neck with his lips.

“It is time to wake up and get out of bed,” he whispered as he teasingly nipped on her earlobe

She moaned, “Not yet,” as she shook her head and then pulled her pillow overtop of her head. She smiled underneath the pillow when she heard him chuckle.

"So... You want to play this game again?" He said between chuckles.

‘ _I wonder what game exactly he would like to play again?’ S_ he thought to herself as she kept her mouth shut and head under the pillow, trying to keep her own laughter at bay. She got her answer when he pulled the pillow from off the top of her head. He then grabbed her hips and turned her around onto her back, exposing her smiling face, round breasts, flat stomach and already wet cunt. 

Daenerys watched as he observed her body for a moment before he smiled and leaned down to kiss her on her passionately plump upper lips. She placed her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss, licking his bottom lip so that he allowed her tongue entrance. Their tongue battled with ferocity until she had to pull away for air; they both smiled as they both panted in an attempt to catch their breath. 

She saw her husband with a wicked smile on his lips as he moved down her body, showering the pale skin of her neck and chest before he began suckling on one of her pink erect nipples. A throaty moan escaped her mouth as he twisted the nipple and squeezed her other breast. Her gut tingled with desire as her kissed across her chest and began giving her other breast the same suckling attention he had just given its twin. She looked down and noticed that a large red mark on the breast he had finished devouring, ‘ _He has claimed what is his,’_ she thought as she grabbed his hair, pulling his face to hers kiss for another kiss. When he reached her face, she moved her hands from his hair to his cheeks and she felt him place one of his hands on her stomach and the other behind her head, pulling her closer to him, intensifying the kiss. 

She removed one of her hands from his cheek while they were kissing each other and moved it down to his cock, but was disappointed to discover he was completely clothed. She moaned in dissatisfaction, pulled away from him and noticed that he was dressed in his finest dark brown leather breeches and stark grey tunic. She then teasingly asked him with the best perplexed look she could muster, "And why are you not naked, Jon Snow?" 

She saw a smirk on his face as he answered, "Well, my love... I had to outside... In order to get everything ready... I very well could not do that without clothes on." 

She was confused when her husband said this,  _‘Why was he up and outside before the sun came up? He did not wake me with any restless sleep, so I know that he slept well,’_ she mused to herself as Jon placed a chaste kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, she looked him in the eyes and saw no signs of distress. She then remembered that Illyrio would be arriving today with Lord Varys, so she smiled at him and asked, “What were you doing up and outside so early? Are we going somewhere?" 

She moaned as she placed on finger in her wet cunt thinking of how it was when his cock was inside it the previous night as he fucked her hard from behind. She was pulled awe from her thoughts as he said while he growled kissing her neck.

"We... My dear wife, are going to join our Khalasar...” He stated between sloppy open-mouthed kisses to her neck. “Which is where Lord Varys and Illyrio are going to meet us,” he added as he teased her lower folds with the tips of his fingers.

She momentarily lost her train of thought when he inserted one finger into her entrance. She moaned as he kissed her neck and finger fucked her now dripping cunt with one hand and cupped and caressed one of her breasts with the other; in the moment all she could think about was the way that he had fuck her hard from behind the night before. She was pulled from her trance when he released a growl.

"I... Oh gods... I thought we would meet Illyrio and Lord Varys here... In the manse?" she was able to ask between squeals of pleasure.

She opened her eyes when husband pulled away from his attack on her neck as he smiled at her and softly said, "We would have, my love... However... I want Lord Varys to see you hatch the Dragons... I want him to see that the Targaryen’s have returned and that we will resume our place as the rightful rulers of Westeros... Therefore, I told Ser Jorah to meet them at the docks and take them to the Khalasar."

She smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues battled she took her one of her hands from behind his neck and went down to his breeches. She started rubbing his cock and when she began to feel the beginnings of his erection, she started to pull on the laces of his breeches so that she could free his member from his leather dungeon. However, before she could complete her task she was halted when her husband grabbed hold of her hand and pulled it away.

"Dany,” he stated as he pulled away, rested his forehead on hers and smirked as he teasingly stated, “As much as I want to make love to you… We just do not have time for that right now.  Robb and our Blood Riders are waiting on us so we can head to the Khalasar."

She heard him chuckle as she sighed and flopped back on her pillow in defeat. She then rolled her eyes at him as she got out of bed and walked over to her dressing table, while she seductively swayed her hips in hope that her husband would change his mind and take her from behind. Much to her disappointment, all he heard was him laughing from where he was sitting on the side of the bed.

When she reached her dressing table, she noticed a pile of new garments placed on the table. She looked at her husband with knitted brows and asked, "More new clothes? Are you trying to tell me that you have a problem with the way that I dress, Jon Snow?"

Jon shook his head and chuckled as got up from the bed. He walked over towards her and placed both hands low on her hips. The then started pressing tender kisses to her neck as she heard him murmur, "These are Dothraki clothes... I asked Bako to take Viserys to the Khalasar before dawn this morning… and when he returned, he brought these… They were made by the women of the Khalasar, especially for their new Khaleesi... "

She smiled as she moaned and pulled away from him as he began to nibble on her ear. “Jon, I will never be able to get ready if you keep this up!” She teasingly protested as she pick up her new garments. She then turned around and added, “That is unless you would like that Khalasar to meet their new Khaleesi… Unclothed...”

Her husband snorted in response and then said, “I feel that I would very much like you to be wearing clothing when you meet the Khalasar.”

She chuckled as well and admired the clothes that had been made for her; there was a pair of dark brown leather gloves, a soft brown, forest green and cream twill midriff top with matching wrap skirt and brown leather riding breeches. While she was admiring the new clothing, she turned to face her husband and gasped when she realized that the chest containing her three eggs was gone.

"Jon!” She exclaimed in panic, “Where is the chest with the dragon eggs?"

Her anxiety dimmed a little when she saw the amused smile on her husband’s face as walked over to her and softly stated, "They... were taken to the Khalasar... Along with all of our other personal belongings." 

She smiled when he grabbed her by her hips with both hands and pulled her closer towards him so that her naked chest was against his chest. "Do you know how to speak Dothraki?  ... You will need to know the language in order for our Khalasar to know who you truly are." 

She smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss. As always, the kiss quickly became a battle of tongues and she moaned into his mouth as the kiss intensified. When she pulled as away she answered his question in Dothraki tongue. "Anha tiholat hash tat speak Dothraki anna athfiezar.  Tat vo worry anna zhavvorsa verf"  _(I know how to speak Dothraki, my love. Do not worry my dragon wolf)_  

She saw an impressed smile on his face as she said this and he answered, "Anha tihat Doreah et taught yer chek"  _(I see Doreah has taught you well)._

Her smiled widened as he placed both hands on her arse and kissed her on the mouth again. He then pulled away and began to press warm kisses down her neck, to her chest until he reached her already erect nipples. She laced her fingers in his loose hair and let out a loud moan of pleasure when he also gave her arse a tight squeeze. 

Suddenly, much to her dismay, he stopped pleasuring her breasts, looked up at her with a twinkle in his sable eyes and a smirk on his face and said, "Hash yer step mra ki bonfire fin tikh yer astat tat Khalasar."  _(When you step out of the bonfire what will you say to the Khalasar)._   

She moaned and grabbed his hair when he attacked her breasts once more. She then breathed out, “Anha zin Daenerys Targaryen.  Jin vezhven Khaleesi ki Khal Aegon.  Anha zin jin Khaleesi fin mounts jin rhaesheser vi ma the vezhven Khal Aegon.  Anha tikh give yer jin vezhven vezh fin mounts jin rhaesheser.” _(I am Daenerys Targaryen. The great Khaleesi of the Khal Aegon. I am the Khaleesi who mounts the world along with the Great Khal Aegon. I will give you the great stallion who mounts the world.)_  

She shivered as he started kissing her flat abdomen. She then heard him mutter, "Astat me again.  Anha zala tat make sure yer tikh remember me."  _(Say it again. I want to make sure you will remember it.)_

She moaned into the air as he went back onto suckling on one of her nipples, while he twisted the other between two fingers and squeezed her arse with his other hand. She then took a deep breath before saying it again in a clear loud voice, as she “Anha zin Daenerys Targaryen.  Jin vezhven Khaleesi ki Khal Aegon.  Anha zin jin Khaleesi fin mounts jin rhaesheser vi ma the vezhven Khal Aegon.  Anha tikh give yer jin vezhven vezh fin mounts jin rhaesheser.” ( _I am Daenerys Targaryen. The great Khaleesi of the Khal Aegon. I am the Khaleesi who mounts the world along with the Great Khal Aegon. I will give you the great stallion who mounts the world.)_  

After she said the last syllable of her speech, she gasped as one of his fingers entered her aroused cunt. He then worked his head up from stomach to her mouth and kissed her fiercely before he pulled away, placed his forehead on hers and breathed out, "Anha zhilak yera ma ei anna zhor.  Anna zhavvorsa"  _(I love you with all my heart. My Dragon)_   

She smiled, looked him lovingly in the eyes and stated softly, "Anha zhilak yera ma ei anna zhor.  Anna zhavvorsa verf .”  _(I love you with all my heart. My Dragon Wolf.)_  

He smiled back at her and gave her another another quick kiss on the lips before he took a few steps back and said, "Dany, you need to get dressed... I have something that I need to show you." 

She raised her eyebrow and asked, “What is it that you need to show me?”

“You will see, my love... it is a surprise... and you will see it after you have dressed and we have broken our fast.” 

She sighed in defeat and quickly dressed in her new Dothraki clothing. When she finished dressing, she donned the brown leather riding gloves and strapped Dark Sister to her back. She then turned to face him and nervously asked, “So... How do I look?”

She smiled as he walked over to her, grabbed her waist, looked her in the eyes and whispered, "You look like a true Khaleesi, Dany." He then pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and added, "Gods... I do not know what I did to deserve you." 

She smiled, placed a kiss on his lips and stated, "You do deserve me, Jon. I should be the one asking what I did to deserve you." She then began to lick his neck and placed wet, open mouth kisses upon it, which made him growl. 

She saw a smile on his face as he pulled away from kisses. He then placed both of his hands on her breasts, overtop the cloth of her cleavage exposing top. As he playfully cupped and squeezed them, she smiled at him as she teasingly said, “Jon Snow, I take it you like my breasts?”

"Gods, Dany...  Your body will be the end of me... Your perfect round breasts... Your cunt that is always wet and ready for me.... Your smile can always pull me from my brooding... Gods you are the most beautiful women in the world."

She felt a blush spread up her chest and across her cheeks as he said this. She could not help but to pull him in for another kiss. When he pulled his face from hers and removed his hand from her chest, she sighed because of the loss of his touch. 

"Come on my love... Let us go break our fast... then you will get your surprise.” He said with a smile as he offered her his arm.

She smiled, took his arm and he led her out of their chambers to the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen, side by side, she saw her good brother smiling at them from where he sat in the corner of the kitchen. 

"Good morning Dany... I see Jon was finally able to wake you." Her good brother said as he stood up from the table, walked over to her and pulled her in for a warm embrace. 

When the embrace broke, she looked him with a quirked brow and asked, "Robb, have you been awake for long?"

He chuckled with a smirk and nodded, “Aye, I have been up for a few hours now... I mean your husband needed to help to make sure all of our belongings were sent to the Khalasar... Also, your pathetic excuse of a brother was quite loud this morning... I am actually surprised he did not wake you... The site was really amusing... He kept on squealing and shrieking when Bako placed him on the horse... He continued his whining even after they left the manse." 

“That does not surprise me,” She said with a sigh as she thought,  _‘At least after tonight no one will ever have to listen to another word or shriek or squeal from him ever again... After tonight, I will have justice for the way he treated me for all those years... He will suffer... What kind of brother would sell his only family, like a broad mare... After tonight the world will never have to worry about his madness and he will never be able to harm me or anyone else ever again!’_ She was pulled from her thoughts when her husband spoke.

"Dany we best break our fast,” He said as he handed her an empty plate, “We will most likely not eat again until late evening." 

She smiled and nodded as she took the plate and began to fill it with a variety of meats, cheeses, fruits and freshly baked bread. She then saw their child, Saragon, when he screeched and landed next to her on the counter. She offered the grey dragon a piece of sausage and chuckled as he scarfed it down so quickly she doubted he even tasted it. She was also surprised when she realized how much he had grown, _‘I swear... he has had to have doubled in size since I saw him last night! Gods he is almost as big as Ghost! He is so big he cannot even climb on Jon’s shoulder anymore!’_  She was pulled from her musings as the two young direwolves came running in the room, requesting pets and their own plates of meat. As she placed some bacon and fish on the floor for both Grey Wind and Ghost she was astonished that they too seemed to have grown over night; they were both now the size of a large hound. 

She then made her way over to the table, sat down next to her husband and began to eat. As they ate, they spoke about their plans for the day and what she should expect when they finally reached the Khalasar. 

Once they were done eating her husband stood up, offer her his hand and with a smirk on his face said, "Come with me, Dany... I believe that it is time for your surprise...” 

She looked from her husband to her good brother and noticed that he also had a knowing smirk on his face. She smiled as she accepted Jon’s outstretched hand and allowed him to led her out of the manse towards the courtyard. When they reached the courtyard, she saw two large black stallions, that she knew belonged to her husband and her good brother.

As they approached the horses, she noticed that her good brother had followed them. When they stopped in front of the horses as he looked at her, smiled and asked, "We are leaving to join our Khalasar, Dany. Are you ready?" 

She frowned when she answered, "I am ready to meet them... However, I see a problem... How am I supposed to get to the Khalasar... You and Robb already have horses... Remember, I do not have a horse... Am I going to ride with you?” 

She saw the smirk on her husband's face as he pulled her in for a quick kiss on her lips. The them mused, "This morning, I came to remember... That I never did give you a wedding gift." 

She smiled as she shook her head and stated, "Jon... There is no need for you to give me gift... You have already given me so much... You saved me from a terrible fate..." 

He smiled as he placed his hands on her cheeks and softly said, "Then I hope that you will be angry to hear that I already got you a wedding gift." 

She was confused,  _'A wedding gift?’_ She soon saw one of the handmaidens bring with a beautiful mare, with a silvery-white mane and coat that matched her own locks, into the courtyard. She smiled at her husband, and asked, "Jon... she is beautiful... How... Where did you get her?" The handmaiden brought the horse to her and she scratched the snout of the horse and continued to smile at her husband.

Her husband smiled back at her and answered, "I asked Bako if there were any horses within the Khalasar fit for their Khaleesi... He told me that Drogo had planned to gift his horse to you... He told me that she was bread to be gentle and quick... That she is the best horse in the whole Khalasar... So I asked him to bring her here... I know that she was supposed to be Drogo’s gift to you... However, when Bako described the horse, I remembered you telling me about her... how much you loved her... and how she was the perfect horse... I know that Drogo chose her... He may have been an evil man... but he did know horses and she is a good horse... I would like to give her to you as a wedding gift... Since I am the Khal my Khaleesi must have a worthy steed." 

“Thank you, my love. She is perfect.... Also, thanks to you... I never had the chance to meet Drogo... The man whom would ride though villages, terrorize, rape, steal and enslave...” She replied with a smile as she pulled her husband in for a kiss.  _‘Jon had told me, previously that I had learned to love Drogo in her past life... However, I fell nothing for him now... I cannot remember anything about him... All I know now are the stories I have heard... about how he fucked women like they were horses... and how he did not care about their feelings or how he hurt them or their families. I am glad that my true love, my Jon, killed him for saying what he would do to me.’_

When the kiss was broken she rested her forehead on his and he whispered, "Are you ready to meet our Khalasar?" 

She smiled and nodded. Her husband smiled back as he took her hand guided her to the horse. He then placed both hands on her hips and lifted her up like a pillow onto the silvery-white mare. Once she was on her horse she smiled at her good brother and husband and they both mounted their own horses. 

She looked back at Illyrio’s manse... Knowing that this was the place where her husband saved her... This is the place he traveled to all the way from Winterfell... From across the Narrow Sea, just to save her from her horrible excuse of a brother... From a madman that wanted to sell her to a rapist. 

After a few moments, her husband brought his horse over to her and said, "Come one Dany, let’s go... Tonight you will prove to our Khalasar and to Lord Varys, that you are a worthy Khaleesi and Queen." 

She looked at him and smiled. Then, with a gentle pull of the reins, Daenerys, Jon and Robb left the manse to meet the Khalasar…...

 

* * *

  

**_ Theon Greyjoy _ **

It was still early in the morning at Winterfell and Theon was in the training yard, wielding his sword against one of the straw filled training dummies set up by Ser Rodrik. It had already been a day since Lord Stark left Winterfell and his Hand, Lord Tyrion Lannister, his brother Benjen and his four guards. The Heir to the Iron Islands and Ward of Winterfell wished that he had been allowed to go to the Wall and search for the two young men whom he considered to be his brothers… He was worried about Robb and Jon… alone and lost beyond the Wall… However, he knew his duty… The King in the North, the man whom had become a father to him, entrusted him with his most important possessions…  He trusted him, Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, to keep his family, his children and his wife safe from anyone whom would try to cause them harm. 

As he swung his sword against the training dummy, he thought to himself,  _‘I will make King Eddard proud… I will prove myself and my loyalty… No harm will come to his family… They are my family as well...’_ Even though the air was crisp and cool, he starting to sweat as he continued to slash at the dummy. 

When he decided to halt his training for a minute, to take a drink of cool water from his water skin, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He saw two men that he had never seen before, whom were wearing Stark Household guard uniforms. What caught is attention is that they as they walked around the castle they appeared to be lost and they were also wearing the uniforms incorrectly.  _‘Maybe the King hired new guards prior to his departure… But surly, I would have been informed… And someone would have at least given them a tour of Winterfell… Something just seems off with those two… Lord… King Eddard likes his staff to be clean and presentable… Those two look like they have been riding for days… I will find out what they are after… I need to follow them and make sure that they are not a threat to my family.’_  

As the two men entered the castle, Theon quickly stabbed his blunt sword into the training dummy. He then picked-up the scabbard containing his castle forged steel sword from where he had rested it against the base of the dummy and followed the two men who appeared out of place. He walked over to the doors where they entered and saw them looking around,  _‘They appear to be looking for something or someone… They keep looking around… Like they want to make sure that they are not be followed,’_  Theon thought as he hid in the shadows. 

He continued silently following them around the dimly lit stonewalled halls of the main keep, keeping himself hidden from their sight behind walls as they continued to walk aimlessly through the halls. He became concerned when they took a right hand turn, _‘They do not appear to know where they are going… What are they doing in this section of the Castle anyways… This hall leads to the family wing… Surely, they do not want to harm the Starks… I need to confront them… But how… I do not want to let them know that I followed them… Maybe I can act like I am on the way to my chambers and can ask them if they are in need of directions…’_   

He was just about to make his presence known and ask them if they were in need of directions when they suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall. He then noticed a young servant girl on her hands and knees, scrubbing the stone floors. He hurried to press himself against the stonewall around the corner, about 30 feet away and strained his ears when one of the men started to speak. 

"Sorry... Ma... mi’lady... Can you please... Is there any way that you could help us..." the larger of the two men stuttered nervously. 

Theon waited, around the corner, behind the stonewall of the hallway, doing his best to overhear what was being said. He prayed that his suspicions were wrong and the men were in fact just lost.  

"Of course,” he heard the young woman reply in a kind tone, “How is it that I might help the two of you?" 

He poked his head around the corner... he was not able to see either of their faces, but he heard one of them ask, "Can you please tell us where are the princess chambers?" 

He then gasped as his suspicion that these men did not belong at Winterfell became even clearer.  _‘Why do they want to know where the princesses’ chambers are located?’_ He thought to himself as he took a deep breath. 

He noticed a look of confusion on the servant girl’s face, “I am sorry… but what business do you have with the princesses?” 

The smaller of the two men spoke this time, “Their Father, the King in the North hired us… the other day… He wanted us to watch over them… to make sure that they are safe while he is away.” 

Theon was momentarily stunned by what he just heard _, ‘That is not true… The King definitely would have told me… He asked me to keep them safe… These men want to harm Sansa and Arya!’_  

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the young servant girl say, “Oh... okay... their chambers are just over there... the second door on the left is Princess Sansa’s and directly across is Princess Arya’s.” 

He turned the corner and was now in a position to see the sinister smiles on each of their faces as the larger man said, "Thank you, kindly for this information… The King would be very proud of you for doing everything possible to make sure that his family stays safe in his absence.” He added with a tip of his head, “Milady.”  

Theon observed that the two men had satisfied smiles on their faces as they took their leave in the direction of the princesses’ chambers. He hesitated for a minute, _‘I should get help... I cannot defend both rooms at the same time... one Princess will be harmed no matter which room I go to. Fuck... I have to go after them... I cannot allow anything to happen to either Arya or Sansa...’_ He shook his head to clear his mind and saw that the servant was still scrubbing the floor as he hurried down the hall after the men, he looked at her and stated, “Get help! Those are not Stark guards... go! Now!” He was they young girl take off in the other direction as he ran down the hall after the intruders. 

He was just about ten paces behind them when the two men kicked the doors of each princesses’ chambers open. He watched  as the two strange men enter the chambers and then he heard one of them angrily call, "They aren't here!"  

“They aren’t in here either,” the other man called in a frustrated tone in response. 

Theon released a breath he did not know he was holding and decided he had to strike now, while they had their guard down; he knew he did not have time to wait for help. He drew his sword and was about to call out to the two men when he heard the voices of Arya and Sansa coming from down the hall behind him. 

He heard as the two men began to stomp towards the exits of the the room _. ‘Fuck what should I do... I have to keep them safe... I promised King Eddard I would protect his family!’_  He was pulled from his thoughts as Arya and Sansa neared and he overheard their conversation. 

"Arya... We must hurry... Master Syrio is already waiting for us in training yard!" Sansa exclaimed with an exacerbated sigh. 

"I know... But I need to change clothes... I cannot wear this to our lesson! I cannot fight in a dress... I don’t know how you do it... Don’t worry... it will just take me a minute!" Arya retorted.  

“Theon? What are you doing here?” Sansa questioned with a furrowed brow, before stating, “Your chambers are at the other end of the hall.” 

He was about to warn them not to come any closer, when the two men began to emerge from the princesses’ chambers with daggers in their hands.  

He gasped, “Arya! Sansa! Run! Run Now! Get out of here,” as he turned around and started running towards them.  

They both stared at him and he could tell by their furrowed brows that they were confused. He heard Sansa let out an ear shattering scream and he knew that they saw the men with the daggers coming towards them.  _‘I have to keep them safe... I must protect them... I promised their father… The King… That no harm would come to his family...’_   

He turned around and gripped his sword as he was about to strike them. One of the two assassins swiftly grabbed his own sword and parried his attack. He pushed him away and then ran in front of the two girls he considered to be his sisters. _‘I promised their father I would keep them safe.’_   

"Stay behind me!" He choked out as he turned around to face the assassins, tightening the grip on his sword as he did. 

Theon quickly parried the smaller of the assassins strike and pushed him back once again. When he blocked the other’s attack, pushing him away from the Stark sisters as well and screamed, "Who are you? Who sent you? Why do you want to harm the princesses?"  

The larger of the two men smiled, exposing his rotten yellow teeth, spit on the ground and slowly stated, "None... Of... Ya fuckin’ business."  

The Winterfell ward stood his ground as the two men started walking towards him.  _‘I need to keep their attention on me and away from the girls... I need to keep them talking... Help should be here soon.’_ He took a deep breath before he demanded, "I need answers! ... Who sent you? ... Why do you wish to kill the Princesses?"  

No words came from the would be assassins mouths; both just had inauspicious smirks on their faces. Theon raised his sword and again readied himself for the false guards attacks.  _‘I will protect them... I will keep Arya and Sansa safe just like I promised their father I would,’_ Theon told himself repeatedly as he waited for one of them to strike first. He took a deep breath and held his sword up as the larger of the assassins tightened their grip on their own short sword and swung it at the Iron Born young man. He defended himself by parring the attack with his long sword. He then quickly went on attack and swung his sword, but it was blocked. He backed away and was about to strike at the assassin once more, however, before he was able to strike he heard loud growling of two pissed off direwolves coming behind him. Theon noticed that the man in front of him froze in fear as the two direwolves rushed to his aid and tackled him to the ground. The assassin screamed out as Lady and Nymeria began to tear into his flesh like they had not eaten for seven days. The next thing he knew, he saw Nymeria rip the man's throat out as and the man went lip.  _‘Thank the gods one of them is dead.’_  

Theon then turned his attention to the smaller assassin. He saw the man shiver in fear as he pissed his pants. He adjusted his grip on his sword and the assassin turned and began to run down the hall as the dagger fell from his hand. 

“STOP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!” Theon screamed out in anger as he began to chase ager the man. 

As he chased the man through the halls, he saw two Stark Household Guards that he recognized at the end of the hall. "Help me! We must stop him! He tried to murder the princesses!" He called out as he continued to sprint through the halls of Winterfell. 

The two guards had looks of surprise on their faces, but luckily did not question and removed their swords from their scabbards and joined the chase. 

 _‘Holy fuck this man is fast!’_  Theon thought to himself as he and the two Stark guards continued to chase the man. They were almost to the exit that lead to the courtyard.  _‘Shit we cannot let this fucker get away!’_  he thought as the would be assassin pulled open the door. However, before the man could exit the castle, he was stopped by a fist to his face and fell to the ground holding his jaw. He looked at the man who had punched the false guard in the face, and saw that it was the Water Dancing Master, Syrio Forel, who was shaking his head in disbelief. 

Theon reached the man just a couple of seconds later. He grabbed him by the collar of his tunic, pushed him against the grey stone wall, put the tip of his sword at the man’s throat and exclaimed, "Trying to kill the Stark Princesses was a grave mistake… You worthless cunt!" 

When the guards finally caught up, Theon lowered his sword, pushed the assassin towards the guards and seethed, “Set up the block! We need to execute him now! This man tried to kill Sansa and Arya!” 

He watched as the guards roughly grabbed the man and were about to lead him into the courtyard, however, before they were able to open the now closed door, Syrio stood in front of the door and exclaimed, “Do not do it… Not yet at least!” 

Theon and the Stark Guards looked at the Braavosi man with dumbfounded expressions and the Iron Island native knitted his bow and retorted, "Why not? Than man is guiltily… I watched him break into one of the Princess’s chambers! If she would have been in there, she would be severely injured or dead… One of King Eddard Stark’s daughters would be DEAD! 

"Yes that is true, Lord Theon… However, he man must be kept him alive for questioning... Queen Catelyn will surely want to know why he tried to kill her daughters as well who hired him… And the King or Queen may want to be the one whom determines the sentence." 

He looked back at the assassin and saw the man squealed, “Don’t hurt me… I will tell you everything! Just please… don’t hurt me.”

 _‘Fuck, Syrio is right… The King needs to pass this judgement.’_  He sighed and nodded in agreement. He then looked towards the two guards, whom were hold the attempted assassin’s arms, and gritted out, “Take him to the cells! Then inform the Queen… And sweep the castle for anyone else who does not belong… We need to make sure that the castle is secure!”

The two men nodded and one of them said, “Right away, Lord Theon,” as they forcefully escorted the would be assassin to the prison cells of Winterfell.

His heart rate began to calm as he watched the guards escorting the man, suddenly he gasped when realized that he had completely forgotten about Sansa and Arya and that there were alone and unprotected. He then cried out, "Fuck… We need to make sure that the princesses are safe!"

Theon and Syrio swiftly rushed down halls and towards the girls’ chambers. When they arrived, panting for air, they found both girls sitting against the stone wall, next to the dead body, embracing and with looks of shock on their faces. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that they were safe and that Nymeria and Lady standing guard.

He slowed his pace to a walk, slowly made his way over to them got down on his knees in front of the two girls and embraced them, just like a big brother would. “Shhh… it is okay... you are both safe now,” he murmured as he held the backs of their heads on his shoulders, “I am here… Syrio is here… We will not let anything happen to you… Your mother should be here at any moment… We will make sure that you have guards with you at all times.”

The two girls clung to him tightly as they began to cry onto his shoulders. After a few moments of silence, he heard clanging of metal rushing down the hall. He quickly stood and Nymeria and Lady rushed to his sides. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Queen Catelyn, Maester Lewin and two other Stark Household Guards rounding the corner and hurrying towards them.

When the Queen arrived, she gasped when she saw the man dead in the middle of the hall, in a pool of his own blood. Sansa and Arya rushed to their mother, who welcomed them with open arms. Once the girls had calmed, she looked at Theon with terror and unshed tears in her eyes and asked, “What happened? … The guards said something about assassins.”

“Your Grace... I saw two men dressed as Stark guards, walking around lost… I followed them… They were heading towards Princess Sansa and Princess Arya chambers… Luckily, they were not in the rooms, but when they came out the girls were coming up the hall… I was able to hold them off until the direwolves arrived… Then I and two other Guards chased down the man that got away… Syrio prevented the man from escaping the castle… I would have killed the man… But Syrio stated the man needed to be questioned… that that you or the King needs to be the one to pass the sentence…”

"Were there only the two assassins?" She asked, as she looked him with worried eyes.

Theon shook his head, “We are not sure, your Grace. The guards whom are taking the assassin we were able to capture, thanks to Syrio… are going to sweep the castle once the prisoner is secured in the cells.”

She looked at the Water Dancer with a slight smile of gratitude, "Thank you, Syrio... House Stark and House Tully are forever grateful for you actions..."

The Water Dancer cut her off. "There is no reason to thank me, Your grace,” the Water Dancer stated humbly as he bowed his head. He then looked up and continued, “I have come to deeply care for your children... I would never let that assassin leave Winterfell without punishment."

The Queen gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to the Braavosi man before turning her attention back to her daughters. Theon saw the concerned look on her face when she knelt down and asked, “Are you two alright?”

He saw Arya and Sansa nod, which sent waves of relief throughout his entire body.

"We are fine mother,” Sansa said softly as she embraced her mother tightly. She then looked at her in the eyes and added, “I fear if Theon was not here... We would have been killed.”

The Queen and the two princesses looked at him with sincere smiles. Little Arya then, looked at him and said, “Thank you Theon… Thank you for saving us.”

Theon watched as The Queen in the North pressed a tender loving kiss to each of her daughters’ foreheads. She then looked at the Water Dancing Master and asked, "Syrio... Would you please escort both my daughters to my chambers... And please stay with them… keep them safe until we are sure that Winterfell is secure?"

"I would be honored to protect your children, my Queen." He stated as he bowed his head. “Come on, my Princesses… Let us do as your mother has asked.” After another round of hugs and kisses between the Queen and her daughters, Syrio placed a gentle hand on each of the princesses’ back as he led them down the hall and out of sight.

After the girls had left, The Queen of the North looked at the Maester and demanded, "Maester Luwin... I need for you to make sure and have three of the most trusted Stark Household Guards sent to my chambers… They are to stay with my daughters at all times...” She sighed and then added, “And please, have Rickon taken to my chambers as well... and ask Master Syrio to protect them all my children… To… Please guard them with his life until I can return to my chambers... and please send someone up here to clean up… What is left of this retched assassin and to repair the damages.”

The gentle older man bowed and nodded in agreement and he stated, "At once, your Grace." The Maester then quickly took his leave.

When Theon knew that three of the Stark children within the walls of Winterfell were all safe, he let out a sigh of relief. It was then that he noticed The Queen in the North was looking at him. “What can I do to help your Grace… I would be glad to take shifts with the Household Guards guarding your children so that they are able to have a rest.”

"Theon... I have another task for I need for you to do for me…”

“Whatever it is I will be happy to help.” He responded automatically.

He noticed that the Queen again looked unnerved as she looked around the hall. She then said quietly, “Not here… I need for you to please follow me..." 

He nodded in agreement and followed his Queen as she led him outside the castle and to the Godswood. When they entered the Godswood he was curious as to what the Queen in the North wanted to discuss with him and why she had brought him all the way to the Godswood,  _‘She does not follow the old gods… This must be really serious,’_ he thought as they continued through the thick serene forest.’

When she finally stopped, he noticed that they were standing in front of the weeping Weirwood tree. It thought that is was odd that she kept scanning their surroundings, making sure that they had not been followed. She finally spoke when he figured she felt comfortable that they were indeed alone.

"Theon... I… I wanted to thank you… It is quite possible that my daughters would not be alive right now if it was not for your bravery.” She stated as she wiped tears from her eyes.

“Your Grace… You, Your husband and your children have been part of my life since I became your ward when I was nine years old… More than half my life… I would do anything to make sure that they remain safe and unharmed… need you to do something for me...." Theon remarked softly.

She then looked him in the eyes with such fear but also determination as she asked, “Theon… I have some news to share with you…”

He nodded respectfully and said, "Of course, your Grace... What is it… What can I do to help?”

He noticed that she still appeared very anxious, and when she spoke, her voice was almost inaudible. "What I am about to tell you... The information I am sharing is to be kept a secret… If this information is heard by the wrong ears… if it gets to the wrong people… It could lead to all of our heads on spikes…" she took a deep breath and paused for several moments.

 _‘What information could she have that could lead to our deaths… Something really weird is going on…’_  Theon thought as he waited for her to continue.

"I... I mean we... We did not wish to tell you the truth just yet… We needed to make sure that you were loyal to us… That you would not turn your back on us and sell this information to the wrong hands... The truth as to where Robb and Jon truly are..."

The Iron Born young man was shocked when he heard this. "Your Grace... I… The King has told everyone they were lost beyond the Wall? … The King told me, before he left for the Wall, that they were safe… and not to worry about them… but it is hard to believe that they are truly safe when no one knows where they are exactly."

The Queen shook her head and almost silently stated, "Robb and Jon are not... lost beyond the Wall."

Theon was confused by what the Queen in the North had said,  _‘Why did they not trust him… and why had she call Jon by his name and not the bastard,’_  so he cleared his throat and said, "I… I don’t understand, your Grace? ... They are not lost or not beyond the Wall? … And I am also surprised that called King Eddard Stark’s bastard by his given name… I do not think I have ever heard you call him Jon before…" Theon said with a furrowed brow.

He saw that she had a look of fear in her eyes… as if she had said something out of line. He noticed that she swallowed hard before saying, “I am sorry... I meant to say the bastard and my son Robb are just fine… they are safe and on a quest... I thought… Since you saved my daughters… That you proved that you truly do care about the safety of this family… Which we do consider you to be part of… I… I just thought would ease your mind by informing you that we have received word that Robb and Jo… the bastard are doing well."

"Your Grace, where are they? How are you and his Grace so sure that they are safe when they are beyond the Wall… And why did you not tell me the truth? And why did was I not allowed to join them on their quest?" Theon was trying his best to keep his tone calm; however, the cryptic speech of the Queen was frustrating him.

He saw The Queen in the North sigh. "Theon... I was not allowed to tell you that Robb and the bastard were safe... If… If you truly want to know, where they are and why we did not tell you the truth... You will have to ask my husband."

He tried to suppress a chuckle, "Your Grace... Your husband will not return for a few moons..." He saw her raising her hand to stop his rambling

"And therefore you to ride to him… Catch up with his party and inform him of what happened here… about the assassination attempt… I do not trust this information to a Raven… You will ride and go and meet him… If you ride hard you should reach them before they get too far."

He was surprised; he raised an eyebrow and asked, "You really want me to head up the Kings Road… towards the Wall, your Grace?"

"Yes... You to tell him… that assassins have tried to kill Sansa and Arya... as I said… This information cannot be sent via raven…" He nodded.

It appeared that the Queen had more to say so Theon pressed, "Is that all you wish for me to tell him, your Grace?"

She shook her head and whispered, "I need you to tell him that I believe it was… That it was the Lannister’s who ordered the attack."

He was shocked by the Queen’s words. "Your Grace, the Lannister’s?... Why would The Imp want to kill your daughters? … He is the King’s Hand!"

"It was not Tyrion...” She said as she shook her head, “Tyrion… He risked his own life for this family… He saved my girls once already, he would never harm my children... It was his sister Cersei… She was the one who ordered the attack."

He gasped at what he heard, "Cersei Lannister... The Queen of the Southern Six Kingdoms, tried to have your daughters killed, your Grace?" He saw her nod in confirmation, but she did not speak so he continued, "May I ask why you believe it was her, your Grace?"

Queen Catelyn sighed before she answered, "This is exactly something that she would do… She wanted revenge on my daughters for what happened to her bastard son Prince Joffrey."

He was confused  _'Bastard?' Joffrey is not a bastard?'_  "Your Grace... How is he a bastard? He is King Robert’s son…"

He noticed that the Queen smiled as if she knew a secret as she spoke, “My husband and his traveling party left yesterday… You must ride fast and hard if you want to catch them before they reach the Wall...”

He was confused but seven hells he did not care. He was happy that Robb and Jon truly were safe… He was happy that Sansa and Arya were not injured and he was happy that he was going to be joining his King… And that he might get some answers as to what in fucks sake was going on.

He quietly nodded. “Aye, your Grace... I will quickly pack and grab a few provisions and ride fast.” He saw her nod and she turned to head back to the keep.

 _‘Oh shit... The King asked me to protect his family in his absence! I cannot protect them if I am not here!’_  He thought as the Queen walked away, so he called to her, “Your Grace... Your husband told me that I needed to stay here, at Winterfell, to protect you, Sansa, Arya and Rickon while he is away… I will not be able to ensure your safety if I am not here.”   

"It is fine Theon,” Queen Catelyn said with a kind smile, “I will ask Syrio Forel to protect our family at all times… I we will not be without a guard at all times... I need for you to inform my husband… There is no one else I would trust this task to…"

He smiled and nod. "Then I will say goodbye to Sansa and Arya... Pack my provisions and ride hard, your Grace."

“Thank you, Theon,” she answered before she turned and continued towards the castle.

Theon took a minute to pray before the Heart Tree. He prayed for the safe travels of himself and his King… and that the King’s mission Beyond the Wall was successful. He had had not prayed to any gods since he had arrived in Winterfell… There was no way to worship the drowned god of his people… But the Starks were of the North… And if the Starks considered him family, then hopefully their gods would accept him and his prayers. Once he finished his silent prayer, he swore that he heard whispers in the wind as it rattled the leaves of the trees around him. He felt at peace.

After his prayer, nearly ran his chambers, grabbed a bag and threw am extra pair of breeches and a spare tunic into it and then donned his cloak.

Once his clothes were packed, he quickly went to the kitchens to pack some food. As he neared, saw Stark Guards standing at different points throughout the hallway. Then when he entered, he noticed another guard standing at the door with two direwolves as Syrio, Sansa, Arya, and Little Rickon were standing around the counters eating some lemon cakes. When Theon reached the Stark children, Rickon hugged him briefly before running over to the guard and direwolves at the door with a plate full of sweet treats.

"Sansa... Arya? Why are you all here? ... Queen Catelyn… your mother, told you all to wait in her chambers."

He saw them both sigh. 

"We were in her chambers… Then she told us that she needed to speak to Maester Luwin in private... We were hungry and asked her if we could get a snack… So that is why we are here with four guards and two direwolves," Arya retorted.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he nodded. He then cleared his throat and figured that they would like to hear to the news about their brothers. So he walked over to them, grabbed a lemon cake and stated, "I have received some good news."

“What is it? Did they find out why there were assassins? Is that why mother sent us away to speak with Maester Lewin?” Sansa questioned excitedly.

"I… I do not know the answer to those questions,” as he said these words he saw the smile fall from her face, so he quickly continued, “Your mother told me not to say anything… However you are family and I am sure you can keep a secret,” he whispered, “Your mother has told me that Robb and Jon… are both safe…” To his surprise, the two Stark girls did not appear excited by the news.

"You...  You do not seem pleased to know that your older brothers are not lost?"

He saw Arya smiled. "Of course we already knew that they were never lost beyond the Wall… They have been in Pentos this whole time..."

He gasped at the youngest Stark daughter’s words.  _'Pentos? Why would they go to Pentos? And why is it such a secret?'_  He was about to ask why are they in Pentos, however before he could speak Sansa chastised her sister.

"Arya! You weren't allowed to say that!"

"I am sorry Sansa… Theon should know they are safe… He is not going to turn on us like before… He saved us… He is our family."

He was still confused. "Why are Jon and Robb at Pentos? Why would you say I turned on you? I would never cause harm to you all… This is the only family that I have ever know." 

"I am sorry Theon… We know that you would never cause harm to our family… Arya just has a colorful imagination… She has been reading old books again" Sansa answered nervously then added, "Father told us we weren't allowed to tell anyone... He recently got the Raven that they are safe and in Pentos… ah… investigating the reports of Aegon Targaryen… Apparently, they did not tell him that they were going there… He thought that they were going to Castle Black to check on the Wildling reports and weird disturbances the Nights Watch deserter spoke about before he was executed."

He was confused. "Why?" 

He saw her gulped. "We can't say anymore... Sorry, Theon... you will have to ask Mother or Father."

He nodded. "It's fine... I came here to pack some provisions for my quest." He noticed that they both looked surprised so he added, "You mother asked me to ride hard and reach your father… So that I could inform him what happened to you... About the assassins..."

"When will you return?" Sansa asked in a concerned tone.

He smiled, as he answered, "I am not sure... It should not take me long if I ride hard… I should only be gone four... maybe five days" He saw them both frowned which made him smile knowing that they were going to miss him. So in an effort to lighten the mood he added, "I need for you both to be safe while I'm gone… Do not go anywhere without a guard... You know… If anything happens to either of you, your father will behead me…"

Theon saw them both smile at his words and they even chuckled a little. He sighed in relief as embraced them both.

“Promise us that you will be safe.” Little Arya stated as she pulled away from his hug.

“I will… I promise.”

After their embrace, he walked over to the Water Dancing instructor and in a concerned tone he whispered, "Syrio... Please protect them with your life… These girls are like sisters to me… I do not know what I would do if anything happened to them while I was away."

He saw the water dancer smiled and put a hand on the Iron Born young man’s shoulder, "I promise you, Lord Theon, no harm will come to them... I will protect them with my life."

He smiled as he shook the water dancer hand and mouthed a thank you. He then gave Arya and Sansa a final smile and quickly went to go pack some food and some ale before leaving the kitchens with his packed bag.

Theon then entered the stables. He saddled his house and attached his bag to the saddle. Then, with his sword strapped to his hip, he mounted his dark brown steed and started galloping outside of the castle. When he reached the top of the large grassy hill outside the gates he looked back at Winterfell. He smiled knowing that he was loved… That he had a home to return to and that he would be missed while he was gone. As he turned his horse around and rode fast North, towards the King’s Road to meet with King Eddard’s party so he could inform the King what had happened and to hopefully get some more answers to his growing list of questions......

 

* * *

 

  ** _Jorah Morment  _ **

Ser Jorah had arrived at the Pentoshi docks early that morning, at the request of his King, to greet Magister Illyrio and Lord Varys upon their arrival and then take them to the Khalasar. It was now midmorning in Pentos, and the hot sun was gleaming down on his face and neck as he was still sitting atop his horse, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the two men from King’s Landing.  _‘That is the problem is boats… If the winds are not kind you could be at sea days longer than planned...’_  He had been riding his stallion up and down the docks all morning, watching the harbor workers loading and unloading freight and common folk boarding and exiting vessels, when he finally recognized the Fat Magister and a bald man disembarking from the boat that had just sailed into the port. 

He urged his horse towards that Magister’s ship then got off it when the two men took notice of him. The exiled knight offered the two men a welcoming smile, which was returned by Illyrio. He noticed that King Robert’s Master of Whispers had what appeared to be a forced smile on his face and he could tell he had something on his mind.  _‘He wants to know why I have not reported to him… I know that he has many questions for me… He will find out why soon enough.’_ He exhaled a deep breath, then grabbed his horse by the reins and walked over to greet them.

“Illyrio… Lord Varys,” Ser Jorah greeted them with a respectful bow of his head before raising his head and asking, “How was your journey to Pentos from King’s Landing?”

“The winds where kind and the seas were calm... Thank you Ser Jorah,” The Pentoshi Cheesemonger stated enthusiastically with smile so large that his eyes became squinted. He then noticed that the large man’s gaze shifted to his servants whom were beginning to unload some cargo from his ship. “Pardon me… I will be back in just a moment… I need to check on some precious cargo I have procured for the King.” 

Jorah gave the man a short nod and watched him as he went back aboard the vessel to direct the progress of his staff. He gaze was diverted when he heard Lord Varys sigh.  _‘I guess he will be wanting an explanation… Sooner rather than later,’_ he thought as he released a breath of his own and met the eunuch’s eyes. However, before he was able to speak, the Spider spoke first.

“I see that you are well, Ser Jorah, considering you have not provided me with any songs since you informed me that Princess Daenerys was to be sold to Khal Drogo… Then when I did not hear about this Aegon Targaryen and his dragon from you, I did fear the worst… That you were dead in an alley somewhere… Then my little birds reported to me that you were now serving this King Aegon… And I thought that you were trying to get close to give me a good report… However, I do feel that you have betrayed King Robert’s trust because you have been in his company near a fortnight and still no songs… Have you truly abandoned our agreement of a royal pardon to be able to return to Westeros?” Varys said with a perplexed look and a frown on his face.

The knight released a breath and then answered, “Aye, I no longer plan to send you information in exchange for a pardon… The Usurper King, Robert Baratheon is not the King that Westeros needs… I now follow the rightful King and Queen, Aegon and Daenerys Targaryen… I believe that they truly are the last and best hope for Westeros…” 

“I am surprised, Ser Jorah… I cannot believe that they would trust if they were aware that you were once one of my spies…” The Master of Whispers stated with a furrowed brow.

“So am I, Lord Vary,” Ser Jorah said as he exhaled, “However, when I was interrogated by King Aegon he was already aware that I was once of your Little Birds… He offered me a second chance… He is an honorable, very much like the man who raised him.” 

The Spider had a perplexed look on his face as he asked, “So you no longer wish to be granted a pardon to return to Westeros?” He then quickly added, “I am certain that King Robert would be willing to offer you money and lands and a title if you so desire for information that could lead to the deaths of the Last Targaryens.”

“No, Lord Varys… I no longer wish to receive a pardon from the false King Robert.” Ser Jorah said with a look of determination, “I have an agreement with King Aegon”

“An agreement?” The eunuch questioned.

“Aye, my lord… King Aegon has offered me a position as part of his Royal Guard, as his wife’s personal guard and has asked me to help him in the wars to come… He stated that after the wars… If I choose, I can continue to serve as part of his family’s Royal Guard or I can return to the North and live the rest of my days in peace as a free man as long as I live by the laws.”

“So tell me, my good Ser… Why is it that you have decided to follow this young man… This Aegon Targaryen... and not King Robert Baratheon?”

Ser Jorah was confused by the Master of Whisper’s question. He knitted his brow and asked, “I am sorry, Lord Vary, but I am afraid that I do not understand what you mean by your question.”

The Fat Eunuch sighed and asked, “What is it that King Aegon can offer or do for you that King Robert cannot? How do you know that he will not begin to drink and whore once he has taken the throne? Why do you feel that he would make a better king when both have offered you a pardon to return to Westeros… To return the North?”

“Because, Lord Varys… King Aegon has told me things… He has told me the horrible things that winter will bring…”

“Horrible things? And what might these horrible things be?” The Master of Whispers questioned.

Ser Jorah released a sigh, looked him in the eyes and stated, “Lord Varys, I am correct in guessing that your Little Birds in the North have sung you a song about the reports from the Nights Watch… About the disturbing reports surrounding and beyond the Wall?”

“My Little Birds are not very dense in the North,” The eunuch admitted with a sigh, “However, I do admit that they have sung some very strange songs as of late… They have said the brothers of the Nights Watch and the Wildlings that have somehow got past the Wall and told them that the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead are stirring beyond the Wall… I cannot say that I believe these reports as they are very vague and come from unreliable sources…” 

The Old Knight gasped when he heard the words come from the Master of Whispers mouth.  _‘Dear gods… Everything King Aegon has told me is true... The White Walkers have really returned... And if they are able to get past the Wall come winter it will be the end of everything… Everyone and every living creature will die.’_  He then took a deep breath when he saw Lord Varys giving him a perplexed look and said in the clearest voice he could muster, “My Lord, the reports you have received concerning what the brothers of the Nights Watch have said… They are in fact valid... My father, Joer Mormont, is the Lord Commander at Castle Black... I might have dishonored my family… but my Father is honorable, and if he has sent reports that White Walkers have returned, then they truly have returned... And this, Lord Varys, is why I chose to follow King Aegon Targaryen over Robert Baratheon... My King will strive to unite the Seven Kingdoms before winter comes… He knows that the only hope against the Army of the Dead is for Westeros to be united under one King… A King who is willing to fight alongside his people... King Aegon only wants what is best for Westeros... And I believe that he is the best hope we have to survive the long night.”

He was taken aback when the Master of Whispers chuckled and asked, “And just how this King Aegon Targaryen know that the White Walkers truly are real?"

“Because, Lord Varys… My King has seen them with his own eyes… He has been beyond the Wall and he had fought against the threat himself.”

The Master of Whispers appeared to be surprised by his statement, “If what you say is true… It means that Aegon Targaryen has been to Westeros… That he has not lived his entire life in exile like his Uncle Viserys and Aunt… pardon me, wife, Daenerys?”

“Aye, that is correct, my lord… King Aegon was born and raised in Westeros… He only recently came to Pentos to save his Aunt Daenerys from being sold by her brother Viserys to the Dothraki and to prevent her from being raped by Khal Drogo.”

The Spider nodded in understanding. Then his face held a frown as he questioned, “If I might ask, Ser Jorah… Do you know where he has been hiding for the last eighteen years? Who raised him and why would they risk their life to keep the Targaryen heir hidden away?”

A knowing smile spread over the Knight from Bear Islands face as he said, “That… Lord Varys… I not my secret to share… That information belongs to my King… Who plans to tell you everything when the two of you meet later today.”

He sighed at the answer and nodded his head as he said, “That is fair, I suppose… But can you at least tell me about the character of this Aegon Targaryen? Does he have any madness?”

Jorah looked him in the eyes as he stated, “My King is a kind and honorable man... He only wants two things... He wants to keep his family protected and he wants us all to survive the coming winter... However, he does have a dark side.”

“A dark side?” The Master of Whispers asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Aye... but it only shows when he feels that his family is threatened... If anyone dares to harm his family… they will have to be prepared to face is wrath... Especially if they decide to say something about or try to harm his wife... If anyone were to hurt his wife... I know he would cut them in half with his Valyrian Steel Sword like they were nothing but air.”

“And now tell me... Is your King really that good with a sword? Or is it just a threat? Have you even seen him fight or have you sparred against him?”

A smile spread across Ser Jorah’s face as he answered, “Aye, I have my lord... and he not only defeated me... His Grace sparred with his three blood riders and me at the same time and defeated us all... He had us yielding to him… It was as if we did not even give him a challenge... The Dothraki say that he is the greatest warrior they have ever seen... the guards and servants at Illyrio’s manse say he is the greatest swordsman who has ever lived...” 

The exiled knight was pulled from his speech when he heard the eunuch gasp. He looked at the fat man and he appeared to have finally found the missing piece to a puzzle and was finally able to complete it. He could tell he was getting ready to ask more questions and pry for answers but before he could ask, Illyrio returned with a smile on his face and a bag on his shoulder. He put his hand on the knight’s shoulder and spoke in a loud voice, “Ser Jorah... I apologize for being short when you greeted us upon our arrival. It is good to see you, my friend... However, I am surprised that you are here... I appreciate you coming but I know the way back to my own manse.”

“Illyrio... King Aegon has had a change in plans... He has decided to move this meeting to his Dothraki Khalsar’s camp just outside the city... and he has asked for me to escort you to the meeting.”

He could see the looks of surprise on both the Cheesemonger and the Master of Whispers faces. The Magister said in a perplexed tone, “At his Khalasar... Might I ask why the change in plans?”

Ser Jorah smiles as he answered, “He has decided it would be best to show you, Lord Varys and his entire Dothraki horse, that his wife Daenerys is the Khaleesi who will mount the world alongside of him... He wants everyone to see that his wife is just as powerful has he is and that she is a true Khaleesi and the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms...”

The Master of Whispers raised an eyebrow and stated, “Six Kingdoms you mean... I guess you might not have heard... The North was granted their Independence from King Robert... Eddard Stark is now King in the North.”

“Aye, I have been informed of this news... The King and Queen are also aware of this development and...” 

Lord Varys then interrupted, “I highly doubt that the North would kneel to the Dragons after the Mad King burned the Warden of the North, Rickard Stark and his son Brandon... and after Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped Lady Lyanna Stark... The North considers him responsible for her death... And what do your King and Queen have to say about the Northern Independence? Do they really believe the North would willingly follow the last Targaryens after all the pain their family caused them in the past? As I have been told... The North Remembers.”

“King Aegon and Queen Daenerys are glad the North has received their independence from Robert Baratheon... I believe you will understand better after speaking with the King and his traveling companion.” Ser Jorah responded with a smile.

Luckily, before Lord Varys could try and spin his web for more information Illyrio asked, “Ser Jorah, did King Aegon relay anymore information that we should be aware of before heading to the Khalasar?”

“Aye, he did Magister... He wishes for you to bring his siblings, Rhaenys and Aegon, dragon eggs with you to the Khalasar...The Queen will be hatching them along with the one you gifted her at her wedding, this evening.”

The fat Cheesemonger smiled, “Then it shall be done... I have the eggs right here.” He stated as he placed a protective hand on the bag across his shoulder. He then gestured towards one of his servants who quickly climbed atop a wheelhouse and brought it towards them.

“Good, The King will be pleased.” Jorah said with a nod of his head before he stated, “Come, we had best be on our way... I am sure that The King and Queen have already arrived at the Khalasar by now... We had best not keep them waiting.”

Illyrio and Lord Varys nodded as they climbed into wheelhouse. Once they were inside, Ser Jorah climbed atop his horse, motioned to the Magister’s servant and led them to where the Khalasar was camped outside of the city so the Usurpers Master of Whispers could meet the rightful King and Queen of Westeros......

 

* * *

 

**_ Jon Snow _**

The late morning sun was high overhead and there was little shade to block the hot sun when Jon, Daenerys and Robb finally made it out of the city limits of Pentos. As the galloped towards the Dothraki camp, Saragon flew above their heads and Ghost and Grey Wind ran alongside their horses. After nearly an hour of hard riding Jon saw the scattering of huts and campfires of his Khalasar.

 

Once they entered the camp, the Khal slowed slowed their pace to a trot to allow his people to see their new Khaleesi. None of the Dothraki said a word as they rode past, however they did stop to admire their Khal’s bride. Jon could tell that his wife was nervous to he took one hand off the reins and reached over to touch his wife’s thigh. When she looked at him, he gave her a reassuring smile and whispered, “You will do fine, my love… After tonight they will see you for who you are… A strong woman they will be glad to call their Khalessi.”

“I hope so, Jon,” she replied with a hesitant smile.

A few moments later they were greeted by his three blood riders, Bako, Aggo and Rakharo, when they pulled their horses alongside of his own black stallion. Bako looked over at him with a smile and stated, “Khal Aegon, idde irge tat yeri Khalasar! Yeri chomak hash excited tat tihat jin sash khaleesi. (Khal Aegon, welcome back to your Khalasar. Your people are excited to see the new Khaleesi.)

"Bako. hash et jin khalasar been she anna absence?" (Bako. how has the Khalasar been in my absence?) Jon asked. After he asked this question, his attention was pulled to he left when he heard his beautiful Khaleesi translating his conversation with Bako for his brother. _‘Gods this woman is truly amazing,’_ he though as he turned his head back towards his blood rider and awaited his answer.

"Jin khalasar ajjin davra khal aegon.  Jin mahrazhi zhorre fought vi eshna mahrazhi tat tihat fin earned jin right tat fuck jin chiori.  Jin winner tikh arrek fuck jin chiori hard, taking mae allayafi jin stallion.  Mori akka ate hrazef gavat ki mori awaited yeri return." (The Khalasar is good Khal Aegon... The men have fought against other men to see who earned the right to fuck the woman. The winner would then fuck the woman hard, taking her like a stallion. They also ate horse meat was they awaited your return.) His blood rider reported.

Jon nodded in response. He knew Daenerys had most likely forgotten how open the Dothraki were about sex; how they fucked their women like horses out in the open for all to see. He suppressed to urge to chuckle as he imagined her reaction to seeing dozens if not more Dothraki fucking for anyone to see. He took a deep breath to clear his mind and looked at his stunning Khaleesi, who seemed to be surprised at the contents of the statement Bako had made as she struggled to properly translate the words to his brother.

After a few moments of silence Robb asked, “What did he say, Dany?”

His wife looked at him with pleading eyes, silently asking for him to help her translate. Jon just chuckled and shook his head as be braced himself for what she was going to tell Robb that Bako had said. She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. Then in the queenliest tone she could muster she stated, “Bako reports that… that the Khalasar fared very well in my husband’s absence… That they enjoyed plenty of horse meat”

“And, my dear wife, what else did Bako report?” Jon stated with suppressing a smile on his brooding face.

He watched as she glared at him for a moment before sharply inhaling. She then looked at Robb and said, “Bako also reported that the men have been fighting one another… to see who earned the right to fuck the woman hard, mounting her like a stallion..." Both Robb and Jon burst out in laughter as they watch the blush spread across her chest, neck and cheeks. Dany playfully hit him in the chest before they continued their way further into the Dothraki camp.

As they trotted through the camp, Jon continued to observe the people of their Khalasar looking at his wife with expressions of awe; he knew that they were admiring her beauty. He also watched as some of the men would take a woman and fuck her out in the open after looking at their new Khaleesi. _‘They can look at my wife, but they had better not touch,’_ he mused to himself as two men drew their arakhs began to fight over a woman.

“Jon, why are they fighting?” she asked in a concerned tone as she touched his arm. When his gaze met hers she added, “Should you not do something to stop them?”

When he chuckled in response she had a perplexed look on her face and exclaimed, “Jon… they could kill each other! Why are you laughing?”

The Khal smiled, leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he stated, “Because my beautiful Khaleesi… This is one of the ways of the Dothraki… They will fight each other to see who is the strongest… Whoever wins the duel will get to cut the other man’s braid from his head and will get to have sex with the woman.” He then chuckled and said, “It is ironic to me… In our past life I was the one who was shocked with the Dothraki customs and traditions... And now I suppose I will be the one to teach you everything that you taught to me.”

He then noticed the wicked smile that spread across her face as she asked, “So tell me... My dear Khal Aegon... What are their traditions? ... What are their ways in bed? ... Do they always fuck out in the open, allowing the whole Khalasar to see their cocks?”

Jon nearly choked at his wife’s colorful language in public and Robb let out a bark of laughter and stated, “Yes, my dear brother… I as well would like to be educated in the proper Dothraki customs.”

“They do… They do many things… and they believe that sex should occur under the open sky…” He answered.

“I suppose that you could… show me some of those… many things… later tonight in our tent.” His wife stated with a seductive smile on her lips.

“Aye, I suppose that I will,” He promised with a smile of his own.

After a moment of silence she looked at him and asked, “Jon… you said that the winner will cut the losers braid? Why would he do that?”

“The length of a Dothraki man’s braid shows his strength… The longer his braid, the more powerful he is considered within the Khalasar… You know, before I defeated Drogo he had the longest braid… It is said that he had never before cut his hair because he had never lost a battle.”

“And did you cut his hair?” Dany inquired.

“I did not... I cut his head off instead…” he answered evenly.

“And was my braid ever cut… in our last life?”

“No... No one ever dared to challenge you because they feared you... However, they did fight against me when you named me as your Khal... I had to prove to them that I was worthy of their mighty Khaleesi.”

“Did they cut your hair?” she pressed.

“I fought against your three strongest Blood Riders… and when I defeated them they cut their own braids and saw me as a great warrior and worthy of you… the greatest and most powerful Khaleesi who ever lived.” He answered as he held her gaze.

The continued to stare lovingly at each other, in a comfortable silence as their horses continued to march. Suddenly, their attention was directed towards the sounds of loud cheering.  They all stopped their horses and looked to their left. When they did, they saw that one of the men dueling had been defeated and the man who won was holding up the braid of the now deceased Dothraki warrior. He then observed as the winner took the woman, pushed her onto her hands and knees and began to fuck her hard in the middle of the crowd of people for all to see.

As the woman began to scream out in pleasure he looked towards his wife and noticed that she had a mischievous smile on her face as she bit her bottom lip and observed the scene before them. _‘Is she enjoying watching them fucking each other like animals?’_

She then turned to face him with a cheeky smile still on her face as she leaned over and whispered into his ear, “Seeing the way that Dothraki man is fucking that woman hands and knees... Makes me want you to fuck me hard from behind… just like you did last night...” He was the surprised when she put her hand on his thigh and her hand meandered up until she was rubbing his cock through his breeches. He looked around to see if anyone noticed his wife’s antics and luckily everyone was too interested in the Dothraki victor claim his prize to notice.

Jon looked at his wife and smiled as he murmured back, “I will have to see what I can do about that.” _‘Gods I would like nothing more than to take he to our hut right now and make love to her.’_ He thought as he looked into her eyes.

Out of nowhere, Dany removed her hand from his groin and back down to this thigh. She then gave him a slight nod, informing him that someone was coming. He turned his head the direction his wife had motioned and saw that Bako was walking over towards them, pulling his horse by its reins. Jon righted himself quickly, hoping that he would be able to hide his growing bulge.

“Great khal aegon, hash yer elat tat show yeri khalaser hash yer fucks yeri khaleesi kash mae screams? tikh yer show us hash yer mount yeri khaleesi allayafi jin hrazef?” (Khal Aegon, are you going to show your Khalaser how you fucks your Khaleesi until she screams? Will you show us how you mount your Khaleesi like a stallion?) His Blood Rider asked with a serious expression on his face.

Jon gasped as he heard these words come from Bako’s mouth. He cleared his throat and looked at his wife and noticed that she appeared shocked as well.

As he tried to figure out a way to politely decline he heard Robb ask, “Dany, can you tell me what he said?” When Jon turned his gaze towards is brother he noticed the smirk on his face as he added, “It must be something good if Jon is speechless.”

Dany looked at him as bit her lip; Jon could tell she was silently asking what she should tell Robb. He sighed in response. She then shrugged her shoulders, turned around, looked at Robb and honestly said, "Bako... Just... Just asked Jon... If he would... Fuck me... and show that Khalasar how a Khal mounts his Khaleesi...”

He could tell by the look on Robb’s face that he was shocked but also amused. He then looked at his wife and could tell that she was also awaiting his answer. He then exhaled sharply, smiled as he looked at Bako as stated, “San athchomari yeraan ha yeri offer Bako, vosma disse anha zin allowed tat tihat anna khaleesi akka mae zheana khado hash anha mount mae.” (Thank you for your offer Bako, however only I am allowed to see my Khaleesi and her beautiful body when I mount her.)

Jon could see the disappointment on his Blood Rider's face as he nodded and tacked his horse and went to join the crowd of Dothraki people.

His wife then caught his attention when she leaned over to whispered into his ear, “In our past life, did we ever fuck each other out in the open or in front of the Khalasar?"

When she pulled away, he met her striking amethyst eyes, smiled and shook his head as he answered, “No, we did not... It was winter and therefore it was too fucking cold to make love outside... That is of course someone wanted to get frost bite in the process… and no, we never had relations in front of the Khalasar or anyone else… Neither one of us ever wanted to… I would also never dishonor you in that way. You are mine and I am yours.”

She nodded in agreement, the raised an eyebrow and asked, "So neither of us have never been fucked in the open sky before?"

 _‘She would ask me that… I will have to be honest with her… I promised her I would be completely truthful and keep no secrets,’_ Jon though as he sighed. He then softly answered, “No... In our past life, I know of one time Drogo took you out in the open..."

“And when did he do that?” she asked with a look of bewilderment on her face.

He sighed again, knowing that what he was about to say could be painful for her. “After your wedding... It is tradition for the Khal to consummate his marriage with his Khaleesi under the open sky… That was the first of many times that he raped you... But luckily, he took you to a secluded area no one saw you..."

He saw her nod solemnly. He was about to tell her how sorry he was, however he saw her mischievous smile return. She leaned over, pulled his earlobe with her teeth as she rubbed her hand on his hardening cock underneath his breeches and hummed, “I guess ... We will eventually have to fuck each other under the open night sky… Under a blanket of stars...”

He was surprised. “You want us to make love under the open sky?” He breathed out a few moments later, still stunned by her statement. 

“Being mounted by you… with your hard by your cock thrusting into my core… or perhaps me riding you like a dragon… All under the open sky... Then falling asleep with my head on your chest as you lovingly run your fingers through my hair… To me it sounds pretty amazing...” she stated softly and wistfully into his ear and then she licked up the side of his neck to his ear.

He could not help the growl that escaped his throat after as she licked his earlobe. He then smiled as she started to suck his neck with her open mouth. He smiled as he then thought, _‘I wonder what she would have said if I accepted Bako’s proposal?’_ So, he cleared his throat and asked, "Dany, my love... If ... If I did say yes to Bako… that I did want to fuck you in front of the entire Khalasar… Fuck you for all to see... What… Would you have allowed for it to happen?"

She seemed bewildered by his question and was silent for what felt like an eternity before a smile spread across her face and she stated, “If you would have said yes to Bako... Then yes, Jon... Yes I would have let you fuck me in front if the Dothraki… Although… I probably would have shown them how a Khaleesi mounts her Khal as well...”

He then gasped as he heard the answer that came out of his wife’s mouth, "Are your being serious? You really would not have a problem with me fucking you in front of everyone!"

“Of course I am being serious… Why would I say something that I do not mean?” his Khaleesi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jon was still in shock as he breathed out, "Why? Why would you allow me to take you in front of everyone? … You would not feel like I am dishonoring you?” He saw her smile as she excitedly bit her lip and nodded.

She let out a playful chuckle before she answered. “Because Jon, that way the whole Khalasar would know only we belong to each other... That only we may fuck each other… That you will not be a Khal that strays away from his Khaleesi to take other lovers… Especially after they would see the way I bring you pleasure as well… They would know that we will only fuck each other.”

He then smiled as he lovingly pushed a stray moon-kissed strand of hair behind her ear, looked into her eyes and in a teasing tone said, “If you want... You and I can get off of these horses… Walk over to that crowd and I can show them right now how this Khal takes his Khaleesi...”

His heart melted even more when he saw her playful smirk. Then as a chuckle escaped her lips she shook her head and cooed, "Jon Snow, we both know you are way too honorable to fuck in front of an audience... And besides, only I should be allowed to know how you fuck a woman… and please her body with your tongue.”

“You are right… You are mine… and no one else is allowed to see your perfect body… Only me,” he stated as he barked out a laugh and he pulled her over for a kiss. He smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss. Their tongues battled and Jon felt his breeches tighten as his wife again began to rub his growing cock and he kept hearing the Dothraki Women scream out in pleasure. _‘Gods I would like nothing more than to pull my wife off her horse, take her to the nearest hut and fuck her until she is the one screaming out in pleasure’_

Apparently, his wife had the same idea when she pulled away and asked in a voice dripping with desire, “Jon… Which one of these tents is ours? ...  I... I want to give your… member a proper greeting..."

He shivered as she took one of his hands and placed it onto one of her breast. He looked at his surroundings and was surprised that no one was paying attention to them; all of the Dothraki, as well Robb were continuing to observe and cheer as the men fought and fucked. He turned his gaze back towards his stunningly beautiful Khaleesi, who still had a smirk on her face, smiled as he leaned over to her ear and seductively whispered, "Follow me... My Khaleesi."  When he looked back at her face, he noticed that she was again biting down on her lower lip as she nodded her head. He then took tightened the reins of his horse and began to guide them towards the direction of their tent.

Just as they left the crowd, his brother, whom he did not realized had noticed they were leaving call out to them and ask, "And just where are the two of you off to?" As his brother asked this, he and Daenerys looked at each other and blushed. He saw her raising her eyebrow, silently letting him know he was the once whom needed to come up with an excuse for their sudden departure.

He looked at his brother he felt his cheeks getting even warmer, he then took a deep breath and stated, “I was just bringing Dany to the Khal and Khaleesi’s tent… Ah… She wanted to see where our tent was located and what is inside... I… I am going to show her our tent."

He saw his brother’s knowing smile as he nodded and calmly stated, "Alright… Sure… Okay… Just be fast you two lovebirds... Remember, Varys and Illyrio are on their way as we speak and will be here at any moment"

He quickly glanced at his wife, who was crimson from her chest to her checks, he then looked back at Robb and chuckled as he nodded and stated, "Aye, we will be fast, I promise, brother.” He then looked back at his wife and murmured, “Come on Dany... Let me show you our new accommodations." He noticed her perfect smile as she nodded her head and followed him, continuing the trot towards the Khal's tent.

As they rode past the sprawling tent village of their Dothraki horde, they were greeted with copious amounts of women and men fucking out in the open. He looked at his wife, and when he saw her, she gave him cheeky smile and removed one of her hands from her horses reins. He was momentarily mesmerized as he watched that said hand snake along her curves until it reached her groin… Then when she began to rub her cunt, he kicked the sides of his horse, urging it to move faster… He could not wait much longer… His stones were beginning to ache at the sight of his wife teasing him, by pleasuring her own body in public and knowing that he would not touch her until they were in private. 'Gods I remember how Dany loved to tease me in our past life together… How when we were with our Khalasar... She would always take any opportunity to fuck me the second we were truly alone... She always told me that she was the Khaleesi and she may fuck her Khal whenever she wanted or desired... That it showed them she was strong.' He chuckled as he remembered how sometimes he would not allow her to fuck him, while they were discussing battle plans against the Night King... How that drove her crazy and made it her desire for him more even more... And then how they would ravage each other as soon as the strategy session had ended... He even remembered have her sexual appetite had increased after they discovered she was pregnant with Rhaegar.

Jon was pulled from his musings as they reached their tent. They quickly dismounted from their horses and he took her by the arm to guide her inside the Dothraki Khal’s hit so they could make love. However, before they could reach the opening to the tent, one of their Blood Riders, Rakharo, riding hard towards them.

He looked at his wife, “Go on in, love, I will be in as soon as I hear what Rakharo has to say. She nodded and quickly made her way inside their tent. As the tent flaps closed he saw her look back at him and smile as she grabbed her straps of her top and removed it, exposing her bare back as the tent flap fell into place. He sighed, ‘Godsdamnit I wish I was in that tent!’

When Rakharo dismounted his large brown and white stallion he stated, "Khal Aegon anha zhorre davra news" (Khal Aegon, I have good news).

Jon sighed, at this moment he did not care about any news... The only thing on his mind was his wife and what she was doing inside their tent while she waited for him to join her. He then sighed again and replied in a hurried tone, "Fin ajjin jin davra news Rakharo?" (What is the good news Rakharo?)

The blood rider barked out in laughter; Jon could tell the man knew what he was planning to do to the Khaleesi. Finally, before Rakharo even calmed himself he stated, "Anha tihat jin khaleesi ajjin waiting ha yer she yeri okre. Hash yer elat tat fuck mae hard khal aegon?" (I see the Khaleesi is waiting for you in your tent... Are you going to fuck her hard Khal Aegon?)

He then sigh as his blood Rider asked this he then took a deep breath and nodded, " Sek, anha tikh very san allayafi tat qafat akka make athfiezar tat khaleesi.  Ma rakharo, anha tikh qafat again fin ajjin jin davra news?"(Yes, I would very much like to please and make love to the Khaleesi... So Rakharo, I will ask again what is the good news?)

Jon saw a smile on the Blood Rider’s lips as he stated,"Yer zhorre jin zheana khaleesi.  Khal aegon.  Anha eth astat mae ajjin jin most zheana khaleesi anha zhorre seen ma hezhah.  Tat mae feel davra having yeri cock kijinosi ki mae?" (You have a beautiful Khaleesi ... Khal Aegon ... I must say she is the most beautiful Khaleesi I have seen so far. Does she feel good having your cock inside of her?)

He then sighed as he felt his anger rising. _‘Fuck I hope that my eyes are not turning orange. I would love to slap that smile off his face. Calm yourself down Jon… You know that he does not mean anything ulterior by his words… It is just the Dothraki culture.’_ He sighed again to clear and calm his mind before looking at the dark skinned man and asking, "Anha tikh qafat again Rakharo… Fin ajjin jin davra news?" (I will ask again Rakharo… what is the good news?) 

The blood rider laughed before he said, "Ajjin mae rek davra Khal Aegon? Anha zhorre avvos shilo che heard ki jin khal fin tat vo speak about hash mae likes tat make athfiezar tat mae khaleesi.  Hash me ajjin tat fuck mae allayafi jin hrazef." (Is she that good Khal Aegon? I have never met or heard of a Khal who does not speak about how he likes to make love to his Khaleesi. How it is to fuck her like a stallion?)

Jon glared at Rakharo without answering his question; he could tell the blood rider sensed that he was getting angry so finally said the good news. “Khal Aegon.  Ei rek yer zhorre qaf ha ajjin ready.  Jin Khaleesi's weak brother ajjin bound ma fiez akka pyre et been made ha jin Khaleesi." (Khal Aegon... All that you have asked for is ready. The Khaleesi's weak brother is bound with rope and the pyre has been made for the Khaleesi.)

The New Dothraki Khal smiled and with a nod of his the Rakharo finally took his leave. As soon when the blood rider was gone, he then rushed into the Khal’s tent in search of his Khaleesi.

When he entered the tent he saw the wooden table, a cart with wine and an assortment of fruits, their bed… However he did not see his wife. He walked further into the test and continued to look around in bewilderment, but she was nowhere to be found. He was just about to call her name when he felt two hands wrapping around his chest from behind and wet lips against his neck.

"I cannot believe the Dothraki Khal’s tent is this large and extravagant," She whispered into his ear between kisses to his neck.

He then chuckled as he took one of her hands from his chest and pressed a chaste kiss to each of her fingertips. "Aye, the Dothraki are very good at making tents."

When she pressed a kiss to his cheek, he turned around to face her and gasped at the sight before him… Her ice blond hair was pulled back into a simple braid and she was her wearing a beautiful, but very revealing sky blue silk dress... He could not deny that she looked stunning… However, what shocked him was that the blue dress did not completely cover her; she had one breast completely exposed with her erect dusky pink nipple on full display. He looked at her in the eyes and saw her smile; he could tell that she was please by his reaction. "Where... Where did you get this dress?" he finally asked once the shock wore off.

She smiled as she placed both arms around his neck as she purred, "I heard from Doreah, that some women in other parts of Essos wear clothing that exposed one of their breast… so, I thought I would ask her to buy one for me... Do... Do you like it?"

He choked as he placed on oh his hands on her milky naked breast as he squeezed it and cupped it. As he played with the exposed breast he saw her smirk and he stated, "Aye, I... I like it... I like it more than I should… However, you are right… I do not think I could fuck you in front of the Khalasar… Just thinking about another man seeing you in this dress… I truly hope it is meant for my eyes only… I do not want any other man to see your perfect breast."

“Of course, Jon,” She said seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. She then rested her forehead on his and said, “This dress is only meant for your eyes and your eyes alone... I will only wear this when I… reward you...”

He chuckled as he wrapped his hand around her waist and brought her flush against the bulge of trapped cock as he muttered in her ear, "Reward you say?"

A mischievous smile appeared across her lips as she cooed, "Yes... When I reward you..."

He smiled as he lowered his head and began to suckle on her exposed erect nipple. "Please, my love… Tell me about my rewards..."

He heard her moan in pleasure as he sucked her nipple. She then breathed out, "Your reward… Will be that I will allow you to fuck my body as you please... You can take me… Any way… In any position that you desire... You can fuck me in my cunt or in my arse or my mouth or between my tits... Anywhere... Because you are mine and I am yours, my love."

Jon pulled away from her breast and moved to her mouth and they began to kiss passionately with their tongues probing and exploring the other’s mouth. After a short time he pulled away, panting for air, smiled at her and declared, "Gods... I love you, Dany… With all of my heart… You are mine and I am yours, for now and always"

They began to kiss with growing intensity once more, making their way to the bed. When they reached the bed he pushed her down with a growl and began to attach her exposed breast once more as he started to release the straps holding up her dress. Once he freed her from the gown he kneeled above her and admired her beauty. He then removed his shirt while she worked the laces of his breeches. As soon as she was about to free his painfully erect cock from its leather prison, he heard his brother’s voice coming from outside the tent.

“Dany...  Jon...” He heard his brother call nervously from the other side of the tent flap. “I… I just wanted to let you know that Ser Jorah has arrived with Illyrio and Lord Varys... They are waiting for you.” They both sighed as she tried to roll out from underneath him.

“Tell them to wait! I do not wish to be disturbed for at least a half hour... Okay give me fifteen minutes!”  He shouted as he trapped his wife with his thighs.

“No, Jon,” she said with a smile as she put her hand on his chest, “We have asked them to travel so far... We must go and meet with them now... I promise you, my Khal, that you will be able make love to me… Anyway that you please later tonight… After, I have hatched our dragons.”

He sighed and reluctantly rolled off of her and out of the bed. “Okay, Robb… We will be out in just a minute!” He hollered towards the tent flap as adjusted his member and relaced his breeches and as his wife redonned her new Dothraki garments.  

Once they were both dressed and presentable, he held out his hand for her with a smile. She returned the smile as she took his hand allowing him to lead her out of their tent so that they could go and meet Lord Varys and Illyrio

 

* * *

 

**_Catelyn Tully Stark _ **

It was now midafternoon in Winterfell and a few rays of sunlight were breaking through the cloudy grey sky, shining through the windows of the Queen of the North’s chambers. It had been nearly three hours since the attack on her daughters and even thought no other threats had been discovered in or around the castle, Queen Catelyn was still not at ease. She paced around her now quiet rooms, waiting for Maester Lewin to arrive.

Once she had been given word that the castle was secured, after much begging and pleading, she had allowed the children to leave her chambers, with Syrio and several Stark Household Guards to go to the kitchens for a snack before their Water Dancing lesson _. ‘That is once more thing I will need to thank Jon for... He understands the importance of his cousins… siblings… family being able to protect themselves from any threat that could arise… Whether it be from the Army of the Dead or Cersei Lannister… Gods I hope the boy will forgive me for the way that I treated him his entire life… Gods I wish Ned would have just told me the truth about Jon… I could have loved him like an aunt should love her nephew… We could have said he was Brandon’s bastard… If we had said that then no one would have batted an eye if I showed love towards him…’_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knocking on the door. 

“Your Grace, Maester Lewin is here to see you as requested,” the guard on the other side of the heavy wooden door announced. 

“Please, allow him to enter, thank you.” Catelyn stated as she walked over to the table by the hearth and poured herself a glass of watered summer wine for the pitcher next to the tankard of ale. 

When the Maester entered her chambers, carrying something wrapped in a white cloth, he respectfully bowed his head and said, “Your Grace, you asked to see me. How can I be of service?” 

“Yes, I did, Maester Lewin. Please come in and sit,” she stated as she gestured her had towards one of the two simple wooden armchairs by the hearth. Once he was seated she asked, “Would your care for a glass of wine or horn of ale?” 

“No thank you, Your Grace,” the old Maester replied kindly with a hint of a smile as he shook his head and added, “I have never really developed a the taste for ale and wine dulls my senses.” 

She nodded in understanding as she picked up her glass of wine, walked over and sat down in the armchair across from him. She took a sip of her wine, set the glass down on the table and said, “Maester Lewin, were your able to find the daggers that were wielded by the assassins?" 

“We were, your Grace. We found one under the dead assassin’s body and the other was in the hallway, where the fleeing assassin dropped it.” The Maester replied. 

“And… Was Ser Rodrik able to inspect them?” When the Maester nodded in confirmation she added, “And what did he have to say about the daggers?”

The Maester laid the bundle of white cloth on the table, removed the wrappings, and handed her a rusty dagger with brown leather wrapped around its hilt. “Ser Rodrik stated that this is just a ordinary dagger. It was constructed from a poor quality steel… Therefore, he was not able to say where it came from or where it was forged.” 

“I see,” she said with a sigh as she placed the rusty dagger back onto the white cloth on the table. 

The Maester then handed her the dagger by its black hilt and stated, “This one… He confirmed that this is in fact made of Valyrian Steel and that he believes the hilt to be dragon bone.” 

“Dear gods,” she stated as she unsheathed the blade from its scabbard. She took a moment to admire the smoky blade before she looked up at the Maester and whispered, “This is truly Valyrian Steel?” 

"Yes, your Grace... it is Valyrian Steel... The rarest and strongest metal within of all Westeros and most likely the world..."

A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about what Jon had told her husband... How he had told Ned about the Catspaw assassin. _'So... Queen Cersei Lannister did order the attack on my daughters... Just like she did Bran in our past life'_ She took a deep breath as she looked at the Maester and breathed out, "So... If this is a Valyrian Steel dagger… The Valyrian Steel Dagger that Jon warned Ned about... This must be the Catspaw dagger... That his once belonged to Petyr Baelish… That he then lost it to Lord Tyrion in a bet… and that it was stolen from him by his sister, Cersei... Then I returned it to Lord Baelish when I went to King’s Landing… He held it to my husband’s throat when Cersei imprisoned him on false treason changes… And that he then later gave it to Bran… Who gave it to Arya before the Long Night." When she laid the Catspaw dagger back on the table, even she was confused by the words she had just said. 

She looked at the Maester who chuckled at her, “I would assume that that is correct, your Grace… It is confusing though… That at the end this dagger ended up in the hands of Princess Arya… And that she was well aware of how to properly wield it.” 

The Queen of the North sighed. She looked at the fire burning in her heath as replied sadly, “Yes, she did learn to wield both a dagger and a sword in her past life... According to Ned… Jon told him that Arya trained in Braavos… With the faceless men and became an assassin...  If what Jon said is true… She was quite good at being an assassin… That she was successful in murdering all of the males of House Frey because they betrayed both House Stark and House Tully… I guess that I had better give up on my dream of her ever becoming a true lady… That is just not who she is." 

She then looked at the Maester and took another sip from her wine as he softly said, “That is true, my Queen… However, she could be just like Lady Lyanna, your husband’s sister… She was a kindred spirit who loved her family fiercely… I remember she never acted like a lady growing up… she was good with a sword and a bow and she was the most accomplished rider the North had ever seen…” 

“I hope that she would forgive me… I fear what she would do to me if she ever knew how I treated her son,” The Queen stated with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, “She would probably rise from the grave and strangle me where I stood… I was awful to Jon for no reason… What type of person cannot love a motherless child?” 

“I believe that she would forgive you, your Grace… I do not know of anyone… Except for the Dornish… That love their spouse’s bastards as their own children… Besides, if you would have known that Jon was not your husband’s bastard son it would have sparked rumors… Lord Varys little birds would have found out the truth and Robert would have killed him… As well as you and your husband for hiding the rightful Targaryen heir.” 

“I suppose you are correct, Maester Luwin.” She paused to take a sip of her wine before continuing her musing, “Have you heard… That Jon told Ned… That he had dreams about me after I had died… That I was brought back to life as someone who called herself Lady Stoneheart… Moreover, that my mission was to murder the men who helped the Lannister’s… Those who betrayed my son, Robb and myself at the Red Wedding…” 

"So I have heard, your Grace... The world is truly... How would I say… Confusing… Even for Jon… He has had dreams… nightmares about the events of his past… And of the events your son, Brandon from his other life… Events that happened long before either were born and about things that have recently happened that no one knew about… and far as I can tell, all of it has been true… So far… Everything he said would happen… In some fashion has happened… However, hopefully we can prevent unnecessary bloodshed and work to stabilize the realm before the evens of the Long Night.” 

“I agree, Maester… Everything that is happening right now is rather confusing, to put it mildly.” She then took another sip of her wine and said, "Now we are certain that this is the Catspaw dagger…” 

She saw him nod, “Yes, your Grace… His Grace described the dagger to me and when Ser Rodrik confirmed that it was Valyrian Steel it leaves no doubt.” 

She took a deep breath and looked back at the Catspaw dagger. “That... Dagger... Was the start of everything… It started the beginning of the end of House Stark… There was also the letter we received from my scheming sister, Lysa… Where she stated that Jon Arryn was murdered by the Lannisters..." 

"Your Grace… We are both aware that Lord Baelish was the one who gave your sister the poison that was used to murder her Lord husband, King Robert’s Hand, Jon Arryn… That he knew the King would ride to Winterfell to ask your husband to be his hand…  They knew your husband would not accept the position, because he felt that his duty was to the North… So they had to give him a reason to accept… Therefore, they sent the letter… Making him believe that the King’s life was in danger… They knew that your husband would not survive the Red Keep… He is far to honorable… They knew that he would expose the truth about Queen Cersei’s children, which would lead to his death… He knew the North would blame the Lannister’s and start a war… A war that would once again tear the realm apart.”  

She sighed and nod. _‘Gods Lysa… What happened to you! How could you forget our family’s words… Family, Duty, Honor… What sick thoughts did that vile man, Petyr Baelish, put in your head! I still cannot believe that you would betray your family! That you would betray your own lord husband… And if what Jon said was true… Birthed Lord Baelish’s bastard while your husband was still alive, and pawned him off as Robin Arryn, Heir to the Vale… I cannot believe that you wanted your sickly boy to marry my Sansa!’_ She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Maester Luwin continue to speak softly. 

"Luckily, your Grace… Jon was able to warn us in time… Before your husband went south… He has also been able to warn us about the coming winter" 

She sighed and nodded. She was about to speak, however, before she could there was a knock on her door. She then heard the Guard state, “Your Grace… There are several raven scrolls that have just arrived.” She looked at Maester Luwin. 

“There were no scrolls in the rookery before I came here, your Grace.” He stated. 

She nodded her head at the Maester then called towards the door, “You may enter.” 

The guard entered the chambers and handed her six scrolls as bowed his head. Once she had the scrolls in hand she looked at the young Stark Household Guard and stated, “Thank you, Raynald… If you would, please resume your post.” 

“Aye, your Grace,” He young man said as he again, respectfully bowed his head before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

She took the six raven scrolls and rolled them over one by one, to look at the sigils and to whom they were addressed to. There were three with the Direwolf of House Stark, two were addressed to her and one to Sansa and Arya. Then she saw the leaping trout of House Tully, on another scroll which was addressed to her as well. The fifth scroll was addressed to her husband and was sealed with the studded shield bordered with runes of House Royce. When she rolled the sixth and final scroll a gasp escaped her throat when she saw The Three-Headed Dragon... the sigil of House Targaryen... which was addressed to The King and Queen of the North.... She was surprised that the guard did not seemed to notice the Targaryen sigil... and she was also surprised that Jon would address the scroll so formally. 

She looked at Maester Luwin and saw his smile. "I see... The Targaryen sigil has returned... I never thought I would see it again..."  

She smiled, “Aye... neither did I.”  

She looked at the three scrolls of House Stark, House Targaryen, House Royce and House Tully. She first put the scroll addressed to Sansa and Arya in the pocket inside the sleeve of her dress so that she could give it to them later. She then pick-up the scroll in Robb’s handwriting that was addressed to her; she wanted to know how Robb and Jon were doing so she opened the scroll and quickly read its contents. 

 

> _Mother,_
> 
> _I send you this raven scroll knowing that father will travel beyond the wall. However, I just wanted to let you know that all is well. Our host, Magister Illyrio Mopatis, has been kind enough to have a Targaryen seal commissioned for Jon and Dany and we hope that it should be ready any day. I am sure as soon as it arrives he will pen a letter to Winterfell._
> 
> _We have plenty of news to share... Firstly, Jon has sent Magister Illyrio, on a quest to King’s Landing, to ask Lord Varys to meet him and his wife, Dany. We have hopes that King Robert’s Master of Whispers will join our side in the coming wars... and that he will serve as Master of Whispers for Jon and Dany.... Giving us information on the Usurper's decisions on how he plans to fight against the Last Targaryens and the happenings in the Southern Six Kingdoms of Westeros._
> 
> _We have uncovered the truth as to why Jon has held so much rage in his heart... He lied... In his past life a wight did not kill his son, Rhaegar... It was the Night Queen... His wife, Daenerys, was changed into the Night Queen and the Night King forced her to turn their son into a White Walker... Jon had no choice but kill the Night Queen, his wife... and his son after he had been turned... Mother, I cannot imagine what he went through... but he did what he had to do at the time... if he had not have destroyed what they had become, many more people may have died... Dany and I hope that since he shared this information, he will be able to control his emotions better and know that he did in fact make the right decision._
> 
> _That is not all mother... I am hoping that Father has told you that Jon has no ordinary dragon. That it will breathe fire or ice based on his emotions -Fire for anger and ice for calm._
> 
> _There is more good news... Apparently, Jon’s sire, Rhaegar gave each of Jon's half-siblings, Rhaenys and Aegon, a dragon egg as well. They were believed to be destroyed during the sacking of King’s Landing... However, Magister Illyrio has said that he has found the eggs and will bring it to Pentos for Daenerys to hatch, along with the three stone eggs they were gifted at their wedding._
> 
> _Soon, she will burn her brother, Viserys, alive for his crimes... Mother, Viserys is truly mad like his Father and admitted that he was going to sell Dany to the Dothraki for an army... By burning him alive, she will be able to hatch the five dragon eggs... This will be done in front of the Khalasar, Lord Varys and Illyrio to show them all who she truly is... That she is their rightful Khaleesi and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms._
> 
> _After the meeting with Lord Varys and hatching the dragons, we will travel to Astapor, with the Dothraki, to free the Unsullied slaves. Jon said they were excellent warriors and will be their personal banner Guards._
> 
> _We hope that everything at Winterfell is going well and we will send a raven once we have secured Astapor._
> 
> _Love your son,_
> 
> _Robb Stark,_ _Heir to Winterfell,_ _Heir to King in the North_

 

She was confused about a few things in Robb’s letter... ‘ _Daenerys... she will burn her brother for his crimes? And Jon must have received his seal right after Robb had written his letter and Jon had written his letter to the girls... It is his first letter which is probably why it is so formally addressed.'_ She also could not stop her mind from thinking about everything that Jon had endured in his past life, ‘ _Gods the gods were cruel to Jon... First, his mother died giving birth to him… I shunned him, never showing him the love of a family, and forced him to live his life at the Wall... Then he rose up to become Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, then King in the North, only to have everyone and everything he held dear taken from him... I must make amends with him... If I do not, I am sure Lyanna’s ghost will haunt me in the seven hells... And_ She looked at Maester Luwin and notice the curious expression on his face, so she smiled and handed him Robb’s letter. 

As the Maester read the letter, she watched the changing expressions on his face. After he has read the scroll, he then looked at her with wide eyes open not believing what he has read. 

"They... They will have six dragons?" He breathed out. 

She nodded solemnly as she took a sip from her wine glass. 

"Your Grace... If I remember correctly... your husband, told us that they only had three dragons in their past life..."  

She nodded as she took the last sip of her wine and set the goblet down on the oak table. She then looked at the kind Maester and said, “I cannot believe all that Jon has been through...” She took a deep breath before she continued, “The poor boy had to kill his wife and his son to prevent them from killing his people... I cannot imagine how hard that had to have been for him...”  

She noticed the Maester had a frown on his face as he nodded in agreement and said, “He has been through a lot, your Grace... However... With all that he had to endure in his last life... It has helped him to prepare for the coming winter... The Long Night... He now knows what to expect from the Army of the Dead... He also knows which noble house seek power and wish to claim the Iron Thorne for themselves... He knows what is to come before anyone else... And even though he is changing the what would have been our future, he know who to be weary of... If it was not for him... I would fear that Westeros would have seen the end for House Stark... As well as House Tully… and that is why he is winning the Game of Thrones so far.” 

She nodded her head and said, “That is true Maester Luwin. He is winning the Game of Thrones so far... However, he is going to need allies... He cannot unite the Seven Kingdoms and take back the Iron Throne with only Six small Dragons, and an army of Savages and Freed Slaves... if he wishes to have a large army against the Army of the Dead ... He will need there to be less bloodshed... We will have to do everything in our power to prevent war in Westeros so that every fighting man and woman is available when the time come to fight the Night King and his army!"  

Queen Catelyn saw the old Maester nod in agreement.  

She then took a deep breath as she asked, "Maester Luwin, have we received any ravens from the Tyrell’s or Martell’s?"  

"Nothing yet, your Grace,” the kind older man said as he shook his head. “I believe it still too early for their ravens to arrive... We should hear something from them in the next day or so.” He then paused for a moment and said, “Your Grace, I need to ask you something..."  

She raised her eyebrow as she asked, "Yes Maester Luwin, what is it that you would like to know?"  

She saw Maester Luwin take a deep breath before he spoke, "Your Grace, we will need to aid Jon in the coming wars... Not just Winterfell, but he will need the full support of the North..."

"That is true, Maester Luwin... However, the lords of the North must decide if they will support Jon's claim to the throne... I do not think Ned will force them to kneel before the dragons if they are not convinced Jon has their best interests at heart.”  

She saw the Maester nod as he took a deep breath and then carefully said, "Your Grace... I think they would support his claim to the Iron Throne... He might be a Targaryen but he is also a Stark... A true Stark... He is not and has never truly been a bastard... I myself have provided him with a formal education... I believe the North would want a Stark on the Iron Throne... and I believe they will see him as a Stark... and they would definitely support him over a Baratheon or Lannister, especially after what Cersei’s bastard son tried to do to your daughters." 

She nodded as the Maester said this. "That is true... Jon is a true Stark of Winterfell and the blood of the first men runs through his veins... However, he is also true Targaryen with the blood of Old Valyria... the blood of the dragon running through his veins as well... They might see him as a threat because of his six dragons... As well thinking he has lost his ways and went more his Dragon side since he married Daenerys... his aunt... and claimed a Dothraki Khalasar... They might no longer see him as a son of King Eddard Stark... That he has lost his Stark ways..." She saw the Maester sigh and nod as she said this but before he could speak she exhaled and continued, "The Lords and Ladies of the North would also want Jon to married a Northern girl... Not a Targaryen Dragon Queen who has lived her entire life exiled in Essos... They may see her as a foreign invader or whore who has seduced a good Northern boy.” 

“Your Grace… I agree… the Northern Lords and Ladies would have wished to see him married to a Northerner… However, Daenerys is not his sister… and it is not uncommon throughout Westeros for cousins to marry cousins or aunts or uncles to marry their nephews or nieces... I guess that only time will tell what the Northern Lords think Jon Snow as Aegon Targaryen... If we tell them the truth... That he is not an ordinary young man... That he is The Prince who was Promised… That he has saved House Stark and House Tully from extinction... That he is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne… That he will be a King whom only wants what is best for his people and to keep his family safe from those whom would cause them harm... They might support his claim..." 

She nodded as took the letter from the older man and said, “I hope you are right, Maester Luwin.” She then walked over to the hearth and placed Robb’s letter in the fire. Even though it pained her to burn her son’s letter, she knew that no one could discover that the Starks and Targaryens were working together and true intentions are until the time is right… If that information fell into the wrong hands it could be detrimental, causing war and bloodshed, which needs to be avoided at all costs.” 

After the letter was nothing but ash, she returned to her seat and sat back in the chair. As soon as she sat, an idea popped into her mind, she gasped and grabbed the Maester Luwin’s hand, “The assassin… He can tell the Northern Lords and Ladies that Queen Cersei Lannister was the one who hired him to murder my daughters… Their Princesses... He will tell them the truth… Which could help the Northerners understand that as long as the Stags and the Lion’s sit on the Iron Throne they are a threat to the North... If they agree that the Lannister’s and Baratheon’s are a threat the might decide to accept and support Jon's claim as heir to the Seven Kingdoms.” 

“That sounds like it could be a good plan, your Grace... If the Northern Lords and Ladies understand how much of a threat the Lannister’s and Baratheon’s are to the North… That they tried to kill your daughters for revenge… They will realize that the Southern Queen may choose anyone of them to strike against next… They will rally behind the Jon because although he is a Targaryen King... He is also, without questions a Stark, raised in the North by their own Liege Lord… The man they named as their King.” 

She then smiled and was about to request that he send ravens to all the Northern houses, requesting that they ride for Winterfell. She wanted to have them all witness the assassin’s confession… However, before she could voice her plans, the Maester continued to speak. 

"Your Grace... If I may advise you... I think it would be wise to wait for his Grace, your husband to return from his trip before any final decisions or plans are made… We can keep the assassin in the cells, guarded at all times until he returns from the Wall… I am sure that your husband will want to be the man who passes the sentence and swing the sword if necessary.” 

She sighed in reluctance, however she nodded her head, knowing that Maester Luwin’s advice was sound and correct… She knew that she needed to be smarter this time because her rash and quick judgments in Jon’s last life proved to cause many problems for her family and the North. Her husband knew how to speak to the Northern Lords. “You are correct, Maester… We must wait on Ned before we make any rash decisions concerning getting the Northerner to accept Jon’s claim… I thank you for your counsel.”   

She looked at the three Raven scrolls and then decided that she would open House Tully next. She picked up the scroll sealed with the jumping trout and opened it. 

 

 

 

> _Dearest Sister,_
> 
> _I am on my way to Winterfell as we speak... I am not sure exactly where I am… but when I sent this raven the inn keeper told me that if I continue to ride hard I should be in Winterfell in 2-3 days… So you will probably receive this scroll the day before I arrive. Father requested that I come to visit so that you can tell me what truly happened to Sansa and Arya at the hands of the Crown Prince Joffrey… As well as what are the Stark’s and the North’s true intentions are after this incident._
> 
> _I look forward to visiting with you and my nieces and nephews._  
> 
> _Love your brother,_
> 
> _Edmure Tully,_ _Heir to Riverrun and the Riverlands_  
> 
>  

The Queen of the North gave the letter to Maester Luwin, as she got up to refill her glass of wine. When she sat back down, he appeared to be finished reading the message because he had placed the scroll back on the table. She took a sip from her goblet of wine while she waited for him to respond to her brother’s message.  

"Your Grace,” he said hesitantly, “What do you plan to tell your brother? Did you discuss this with your husband prior to his departure?"  

She then smiled at the Maester and then answered his question. "Ned told me I could tell my brother everything... We will need House Tully and the Riverlands as allies when it comes time for Jon to reclaim his rightful place as King of the Seven Kingdoms..."  

"Your Grace... I would advise you to give him this information at the crypts or Godswood... Where we are sure there will not be any of Queen Cersei’s or or Lord Baelish’s spies...”

She then smiled sadly as she took another sip from her glass of watered wine before answering, “I agree... I will discuss with my brother who Jon truly is in the Crypts... I will tell him in front of Jon’s mother, Lyanna’s, statue... I am sure that there will be no eyes or ears listening and waiting to report information to Queen or Petyr."  

She saw the Maester smile at her response before saying, "Your Grace, after you have told your brother the truth... What will you do then?" 

She sighed as the old Maester asked this, knowing that he would not like her answer. She then took a deep breath to help calm her anxiety and stated firmly, "I am going to tavl to Riverrun... I need to tell my father the truth about Jon… He must hear from my own mouth and no one else..."  

Queen Catelyn could tell that her statement surprised Maester Luwin. He furrowed his brow and asked, "But... Your Grace... Who will serve as ruler of the North and Winterfell in your absence?”

She smiled slightly and honestly answered, "I shall wait for Lord Tyrion to return from his Journey the Wall... You, Maester Luwin, and Lord Tyrion will advise Princess Sansa… She will serve as the Lady of Winterfell while I am at Riverrun..." 

The kind older Maester had a perplexed look on his face as he asked, "Sansa, your Grace?"

She nodded, "Yes, Sansa... If what Jon said is true... She was a good Queen Regent and Lady of Winterfell while he was at Dragonstone... When he met with Daenerys to request her assistance in the Great War." 

She saw him nod and smile sadly as he asked, "Do you know when you will leave for Riverrun, your Grace?" 

She smiled and nodded, “As soon Tyrion returns, I will set out for Riverrun… I trust that you can keep an eye on my children... However, I know that you will be very busy with Princess Sansa running Winterfell in by absence… Therefore, I will need more than one person here to act as a guardian or parent… And seeing how my children see Tyrion as an uncle... I will entrust him to watch my children alongside of you and Syrio Forel.” 

"Your Grace... I must counsel that I do not believe it is the best time for you to leave Winterfell... This is so much uncertainty within the…" 

The Queen raised her hand to stop the Maester. "I'm thankful for your concern Maester Luwin,” she stated curtly, “However, I am going... This is something that I cannot entrust to anyone but myself… My Father deserves to hear the truth about who he believed to be my husband’s bastard from me… I need to be the one to tell him that he never dishonored me and the reason why he kept the truth secret for so long.” She sighed before continuing, “The former First Sword of Braavos, Syrio Forel will protect my children with his life while I am gone… And they will also be protected with loyal Stark Household Guards at every second..." She saw the Maester nod and when he did not retort she grabbed another of the sealed scrolls from the table and stated, "Now that I have shared my plans to gain the support of the Riverlands let us continue reading these scrolls.” She rolled the scroll she pick-up so that she could see who it was from, and noticed it was the sigil of House Royce from the Vale. She smiled anxiously as she opened the scroll addressed to the King in the North. 

 

 

 

> _Dear King Eddard Stark,_
> 
> _Your Grace, I am saddened that you have not accepted my marriage proposal between my daughter and your son, however, I understand why. Your children are Princes and Princesses and they must marry ones that can offer the most come winter and for alliances._
> 
> _Your Grace... I am pleased that the North has been granted independence… However, I would still like to know what truly happened to your Daughters, and if the Vale should be concerned about the character of our future King, Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon. I know that I should be speaking with Lady Arryn… However, I have my suspicions about her character and honestly, I am concerned about the future of the Vale…_
> 
> _That is why I wish to come to Winterfell after you return your journey from beyond the Wall. I would like to know if House Royce should still follow House Baratheon… And I need to know if I need to prepare my men for a Rebellion._
> 
> _I look forward to your response,_
> 
> _Lord Yohn Royce,_ _Lord of Runestone_  
> 
>  

She gave the letter to the Maester once she was done so that he could read it. Once he had read the message, he looked at her and asked, "What is it that you plan to say to Lord Royce, your Grace... Are you planning to tell him that he is correct to worry about the future of the Vale under the control of your sister, Lady Lysa? And are you planning to tell him that his future Liege Lord, your sister’s son, Robin, is really a bastard of Lord Peryr Baelish? That the child not the rightful heir to the Vale?" 

She sighed with a frown and stated softly, "I guess that we must tell him the truth... About Lord Baelish and my sister Lysa... This could also lead the majority of the Vale following Jon..." 

She saw the Maester nod. "It could your Grace... But it could also lead to war within the Vale if some choose to support your sister’s claim that Robin is Jon Arryn’s son… I would advise that we send him a message, and that once your husband has returned from his quest, that he will be sent an invitation to visit Winterfell…” 

The Queen in the North nodded with a slight frown… She wished that her husband would have shared Jon’s entire plan with her… She understood that Jon did not hold any love for her… and that he had no reason to trust her. _Why would he trust me when I have treated him so poorly for his entire life?_ She was angry at herself. Angry at Ned. And slightly angry at both her husband and Jon for devising a full plan and she was in the dark…  

She looked at the last two raven scrolls, one was sealed with Stark Direwolf sigil and the other with Three Headed Dragon sigil of House Targaryen. She looked at the Maester and smiled nervously picked up the scroll with the seal of House Targaryen, to see what Jon had to say. It was addressed to House Stark and she thought the dark red, almost brown ink used appeared odd as she broke the seal.

 

> _Dear House Stark_
> 
> _I am Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of my name, trueborn son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen._
> 
> _Bend the knee to your rightful king and swear fealty to House Targaryen... If you do not, when I return to Westeros, you will face my wrath and I will burn Winterfell to the ground with my dragon... and my army will kill anyone unwilling to bend the knee to their rightful King... The independence of the North will not be tolerated._
> 
> _I will take back the Iron Throne with Fire and Blood if necessary!_
> 
> _Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of My Name, Rightful Heir to the Iron Throne, Rightful Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, The Andals and the First Men_

 

She was shocked when she read this... She felt all the blood rush from her face as she handed the scroll to Maester Luwin with a trembling hand. She watched as the older man read the message and she could tell that he was appalled by the correspondence as well. She picked up her wine glass with a shaking hand and took a sip. When the Maester started to speak she stared into her goblet. 

"Aegon Targaryen... Trueborn son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen... His Grace said nothing to me about Jon’s older half brother being alive... Did he mention anything to you?” The Maester questioned. When she shook her head no as she continued to stare into her glass of half drank wine. 

He then continued in a firm tone, but she could hear the hint of worry behind his words as he tried to convince her the threat was false. "This message is false... This threat is from no one more that a pretender... Someone claiming to be Aegon Targaryen... Someone who feels that they are able to capitalize on the rebirth of the dragons... It is impossible... The Lannister’s presented the body of the silver haired babe to King Robert in at Capital after the city was sacked at the end of the Rebellion..."  

When she finally looked up from her glass of wine and towards the Maester, she tried to speak but no words came out. The room was spinning and she could not think clearly. She then could tell the Maester had thought of something else, so she nodded her head, silently telling him to continue. 

"Your Grace,” Maester Luwin said before he momentarily hesitated, “If... If we have received this letter, from the pretender... Then... Then it could mean that the other noble houses within Westeros have also received a Raven with a similar threat... This fake Aegon... this mummer dragon... Could change everything by threatening the Noble houses of Westeros... No one would dare follow Jon if we do not act fast... if they believe he was the one who sent this threat."  

She nodded and gasped as she thought of Dorne. "What will the Martell think of this raven?" She breathed out, finally finding her voice. 

She looked at the Maester, who had a look of understanding in his eyes. She watched as he took a deep breath before he calmly stated, “Your Grace, I do not think that you should worry about Dorne... I am almost certain they would also think him as a pretender... I say this because the bodies of Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys Targaryen were sent to Dorne at the insistence of your husband... He believed that having their bodies returned to Dorne after the Rebellion would help to calm the Dornish fires... Therefore, they will know that this Aegon is a mummer... I would guess this would make the Martell’s angry... Someone calming himself to be  Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of his name, Trueborn son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen... The Dornish are a very emotional and proud culture of people... They will not take kindly to this false King..." 

She nodded but was also worried about the safety of Robb and Jon in Pentos. ‘ _How will King Robert and his Hand Tywin Lannister react to this letter? ... They will definitely see it as a threat sent by Jon... And that would make Robert want to call all of his banners and head across the Narrow Sea...’_  

"I... I must send a raven to Castle Black...” she stated in a trembling voice. “I have to let Ned know about this pretender... And we must come up with a way to prove that this message was not sent by Jon."  

She saw the Maester nod. She grabbed the Targaryen raven scroll and was about to get up to toss it into the fire, but Maester Luwin grabbed her hand, causing her eyes to meet the kind older man’s eyes.  

“Your Grace, we should keep that scroll... your husband may wish to see it and read it for himself... also, look at the ink that was used to write this message.”

She was puzzled. She looked down at the scroll in her hands and studied the dark red lettering. She gasped as she dropped the scroll onto the table and gasped, “Is... Is this message written in... in blood?”

“I believe it is your Grace.” He answered solemnly, “This pretender also claims to have a dragon... He may have written in in blood to make others believe that he hatched the dragon... with fire and blood...” 

"Who would do this? Why is someone trying to frame or impersonate Jon? Whoever wrote this message wants all of Westeros to rally together to defeat the Targaryens... not bring the Seven Kingdoms back together! I do not know if this message is truly from some unknown person or if is just one of Petyr or Cersei’s schemes!" She exclaimed with venom in her tone. She looked at the Maester who seems confused. 

"What does this mean your Grace?"  

She then sighed. "It means that... We either have a new player in the Game of Thrones... or Cersei Lannister or Petyr Baelish have stepped up their schemes in the great game."  

She saw the old Maester nod sadly, “You are right, your Grace... There might just be a new player... or the other players are trying new things... There is really no way to know for sure.”

She looked at the last raven scroll and grasped it in her hand. It was sealed with grey wax and had the Direwolf sigil. She put her fingernail under the seal, breaking it open and began to read. 

 

 

 

> _My Queen,_

> _Cat the roads have been clear and we have traveled at a quick pace. If we are able to keep this pace up, I believe that we will arrive at Castle Black within the next few days... a week at most._

> _I beg you to have a guard around each of our children as well yourself at all times. Lord Tyrion and I believe that his sister, Queen Cersei, will try and seek her revenge on us... mainly on Sansa and Arya... while I am away from Winterfell._ _I forgot to let you know, that I have personally asked Theon to protect the children and you at all times. I know what he did to House Stark in Jon's past life... And it was a tragedy... However, I believe if we show Theon the right way... Show him the love he craves and that he belongs... That he is wanted and a valuable part of our pack he will remain loyal to House Stark..._

> _I will send a raven when we leave Castle Black to go beyond the Wall to see this threat for myself._ _Please stay save my love. I already miss you and the children. I will do my best to stay safe as well._
> 
> _Your husband,_ _Eddard of House Stark,_ _Lord of Winterfell,_ _King in the North_
> 
>  

She exhaled deeply after she read his warning... _‘If I had only known before you left,’_ she mused to herself as she gave the letter to the old Maester so that he could read her husband’s words.  

After the Maester has read it he gave her another long, bewildered look before he finally asked, "Your Grace... What do you think Theon will do? Do you believe he will stay loyal to the Starks? Or do your believe... if the opportunity arises, he will again betray The Starks... The North and follow his sister, Yara and their father? Do you think he would revert back to they ways of the Greyjoys... The Iron Born?"  

She looked the Maester in the eyes, and firmly stated, "I believe in second chances as well... I believe Theon will redeem himself in this life... That my husband is right... If we do show him that he is part of this family... I believe that he will stay loyal... And that is why I untrusted him to ride up the Kingsroad... to find my husband and inform him of the assassin attempt on our daughters.” 

She could tell the look on Maester Luwin’s face, that he was surprised she had sent the Winterfell Ward on such an important task. 

“Your Grace... I am fine with showing Theon that he is wanted and important to the family... However, he is very close with Robb and he will want to go with your husband, all the way to Castle Black and beyond the Wall... He will feel the desire to help find Robb and Jon... That it is his..."  

She shook her head and interrupted, "I already informed Theon that Robb and Jon were not lost beyond the Wall... I told him that they are on a quest." She then heard him gasped. 

"Your Grace... Do you think it was a wise decision to tell Theon... about Jon and Robb?"  

She nodded and replied sternly, "I did not tell him where they were, Maester Luwin... I just told him they were not lost beyond the Wall and that they were on a quest... I think we must do everything in our power to make Theon feel wanted... to prevent him from betraying us." 

The Maester nodded as he stood up from his wooden armchair. He then looked at her with a serious expression and said, "Your Grace... Will you take the opportunity to speak with the hired assassin now that he is in the cells? I know that we have decided it would be best to have the King pass the sentence... However, I believe it would be wise to speak with him before that time... to make sure that his story does not change.” 

She glowered as she stood up and smoothed her skirts, “You are right... The assassin must receive his sentence from my husband... but it would be beneficial if I received his story... I will go and interrogate him... I will ask him who hired him to attack my daughters... We both know its Cersei... However, I would like for him to tell me... to my face, before he states it in front of the Northern Lords that it was in fact Queen Cersei Lannister who hired him to attack my girls..."  

“Then I will leave you to it, your Grace. I will take this opportunity to discuss with Princess Sansa about the day-to-day happenings within Winterfell, to prepare her for your journey to Riverrun… And your Grace, I do believe it would be wise to have Ser Rodrik with you while you interrogate the assassin." She nodded 

“Thank you, Maester Luwin... I would very much like for Sansa to be prepared before I leave… However, before you go to Sansa, I need for you to send a raven to Castle Black… I need to send him a message informing my husband about this pretender who calls himself Aegon Targaryen!” She gritted out the last sentences as she picked up the scroll with the Targaryen sigil, handed it to the Maester, looked him in the eyes and stated, “And I need you to hide this scroll until Ned returns… We cannot allow anyone to see it.” 

Maester Luwin nodded and waited patiently while she went to her large oak desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a short message to her husband. Once she had completed the message, she rolled the scroll, placed a dollop of melted grey wax, sealed it with the Direwolf of House Stark, and then wordlessly handed it to the Maester. 

As she gave him the raven scroll, the Maester smiled bowed his head, "I will send the raven straight away and I will sent Ser Rodrik to your chambers to escort you to the assassin." Catelyn nodded in response and Maester Luwin then took his leave. 

The Queen in the North finished her glass of wine while she waited for Ser Rodrik, and when she heard the knock on her chambers door, she took a deep breath as she got up from her armchair and made her way to her chamber door. When she pulled the open, she was greeted by the Winterfell Master at Arms, “My Queen,” the white bearded knight stated as he bowed his head, “Maester Luwin asked me to escort you to the cells and assist in the interrogation of the prisoner.”

“Yes. Thank you, Ser Rodrik.” She answered with a sharp nod of her head. She followed him out of her chambers as they made their way down to the prison cells with two other Stark Household Guards in tow. She released a sigh of relief, knowing that she would be protected if any would be assassins tried to strike her down. 

When they finally approached the prison cells, she gave the two guards a nod of her head, silently telling then to stay posted at the entrance of Winterfell’s holding cells. When one of the guards pushed open the door, she felt her anxiety growing, _‘What if he does not talk… What if it was Petyr or the false Aegon who sent the assassins and not Cersei as we believe...’_ She was pulled from her musings when Ser Rodrik spoke. 

“Your Grace, you do not have to do this,” The older knight stated softly before his tone turned venom laced as he continued, “I will be happy to interrogate this scum myself… If you wish.” 

“It is quite all right, Ser Rodrik,” The Queen stated as she placed her hand on his wrist, “This is something that I must do… I must know if it was Cersei Lannister whom sent the assassins after my girls… I must hear the truth from his mouth.” 

“As you wish, Your Grace… I am here if you need me.” Ser Rodrik replied as he held open the door, allowing the Queen to enter. He grabbed a torch from the wall and led her towards the assassin’s cell in an uncomfortable silence. 

When they reached his holding cell, the knight shined to torch towards the iron bars and she saw the assassin… One of the men whom tried to murder her daughters… laying on a bed a straw with chains around wrists and his ankles. When she looked into the man’s eyes she saw fear as he shuffled closer to the bars separating them. When she took a step closer to the bars, Ser Rodrik by her side, the man suddenly dropped to his knees. 

"Please… Please Milady… I will tell ya everthin’!” He cried in a begging tone as tears began to fall down his face. “Just… Just… Please don’t kill me… I have a family… I needed the money… I beg you, please!" 

She glared at the shaggy looking man and was about to begin her questioning when Ser Rodrik reached through the bars of the cell, grabbed the man by his dirty tunic, pulled him to his feet, glared at him and seethed, "You will address her properly, you low life peasant! She is not a Lady… She is the Queen in the North! And you will call her your Grace!" 

She saw the terror in the man’s eyes as he stuttered out, "I… I… I am so so… Sorry... your Grace! Please… Don’t kill me… I… I… I will tell ya anything ya want to know… I promise!" 

She shot daggers at the man as she felt rage coursing through her veins as she gritted out, "I need you to tell me, who it was that hired you to kill my daughters!" 

"It was the Queen, your Grace…. The Queen of the Southern Kingdoms... Queen Cersei... Cersei Lannister... Your Grace." 

The Queen of the North felt a sense of relief that they were correct that it was Cersei. She turned her gaze from the assassin to Ser Rodrik and could tell that the older man was shocked and enraged. 

"Cersei Lannister!” He boiled, “How dare she try and harm the Princesses of the North… After what her son tried to do to them! She is lucky that that boy still has a head on his shoulders… I swear the only reason he is alive is because King Eddard showed mercy for his friend’s son… It anyone else tried to rape or murder a child of the North… Princess, Lady or peasant… Their head would have been on a spike immediately!" He then took a deep breath, met the Queen’s eyes and continued, "Your Grace! The Lannisters threatened the Starks! This means War! Call the Banners… All of the banners! I will lead them… If we ride hard, we can meet them along the Kingsroad… We need to let the Southern Queen feel the true wrath of the North!" 

She then smiled sadly, as much as she wanted to take Ser Rodrik’s advice she knew that would have to wait. "War... War will soon come to the Baratheon’s and Lannister’s, Ser Rodrik... However... We must first ask, His Grace, my husband, what he thinks we should do... He will sentence this man... and he will be the one to call the banners when the time is right… We cannot act hastily… We need a proper plan to bring Cersei to her knees." 

She saw Ser Rodrik sigh and nod before he reluctantly said, “Aye, your Grace… We will wait for his Grace to return from his mission.”  

"Thank you, Ser… Please see that no harm comes to the prisoner… I have a feeling that once Cersei knows he is our prisoner, she will send other assassins not only for my family… but for him as well... So that he may not give any information… in hopes to keep him silent... We must protect him until my husband return… His Grace will be the one to decide his fate.” The old knight nodded, and then the Queen continued, “Now, I must go see my daughters.” 

“Of course, your Grace… I will have my most loyal guards protect him at all times,” The loyal Stark Master at Arms vowed. 

Her face remained solemn as she nodded and said, "I thank you, Ser Rodrik." She then left the cells, followed by her two guards as she went to seek out her daughters. 

After finding the training yard empty, they made their way to the Great Hall. When she entered the room. she released a sigh of relief when she saw Sansa, Arya and Rickon sitting on one of the benches eating some of Old Nan’s famous kidney pies _. ‘The old woman knows that they are the children’s favorite… I must thank her later for her kindness.’_ When the door closed, three heads turn her way with smiles on their faces. She smile back as she walked over to them and sat on the bench next to Rickon.

She hugged her youngest child then looked at her daughters and with concern in her voice aske, “Sansa... Arya... Are you both doing well?" 

She saw them both smiling as Sansa replied, "We are Mother, Thank you for asking.” Her red-haired daughter then paused for a moment before nervously asking, “Mother… Did… Were you able to find out who hired the assassins?" 

“I did,” she answered with a forced smile, “It was Queen Cersei Lannister… She was the one who hired the two men.” She saw both of her daughters exhale and dip their heads, appearing to no longer be interested in their kidney pies. She took Rickon’s hand in hers, then looked at her three children and vowed, "I promise you all… The Lannister’s will pay for their actions against House Stark... The Wolves and The Dragons will one day be on sitting on the Iron Throne smiling down on the Lions as we get ready for Winter!" 

The Queen noticed that her children did not appear pleased with her words. She noticed Arya sigh as she laid her head on her folded arms on top of the table. She knew full and well that Arya missed Jon. She then smiled as she remembered the Raven Scroll for the girls. She took it out from her pocket, smiled at the children as she held the scroll out for the girls and said, "This message is for the two of you." 

Sansa quickly took the scroll and smiled and happily exclaimed, “Who is it from, Mother? Is it from Prince Trystane?” 

She then smiled at the girls as she shook her head, “No Sansa… It is from your brother… It is from Jon…"

Catelyn could tell that her children were surprised when she called Jon their brother, however they were too excited about the letter to comment. Sansa broke the wax seal and unraveled the letter.

She could tell Arya was frustrated that Sansa took the scroll, but instead of fighting she asked in a very excited tone, “Sansa... Read it out loud... I want to know what Jon has to say too!”

Her oldest daughter smiled and nodded her head as she began to read the letter:

 

 

 

> _Dear Arya and Sansa,_
> 
> _I want to let you both know that I am truly sorry for not telling you the truth myself... about who I truly am... That I am really your cousin and not your bastard half-brother... However, it was just too hard to say out loud... I send you this letter to ask for your forgiveness and to let you know that I truly love you both so much... and that no matter who sired me, I will forever see you both as my little sisters... And I hope you will continue to see me as your older brother._
> 
> _I assume that Father has told you that I have married my Aunt Daenerys. She is a wonderful, strong and kind woman. Arya, I know you would like her. She is a lot like Visenya Targaryen... a true Dragon Queen. Sansa, I know that you would like her as well because she is also a kind lady with a good heart who wants to make the world better than the one we were born into. She will be your sister in law and is looking forward to meeting you both. Robb is well and has become a brother to Daenerys._
> 
> _I am also glad to hear that Nymeria and Lady have not shared the same fate as they did in my previous life._ _Please be safe while I am in Essos._
> 
> _Your Brother,_
> 
> _Jon_ _Snow,_ _The Bastard of Winterfell_
> 
>  

She saw both of her daughters smiling when Sansa was finished reading the raven scroll. She then smiled as well when she saw the joy in both of their faces. She knew that they had been worried about their brothers, and knowing that they were safe would lighten their demeanors. _‘I am so glad that Jon was able to forgive Sansa for the way she treated him... which was my fault... I truly hope that one day he will be able to forgive me as well... I hope that it is not too late for me to become the mother that he always wished he had.. the mother that he deserved to have.’_ She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Sansa sincerely inquire.

"Mother... Have you ever heard anything about Daenerys?" 

She was surprised by the question. She took a deep breath to clear her mind, smile and softly answered, "I have heard that she is the most beautiful women in all of Westeros... as well Essos... but other than that, your father told me in her last live she abolished slavery in Essos... that she saved thousands of people... But I do not know much about who she currently is." 

She saw them both smile at her honest answer.

"Hopefully... We will get to meet our new sister soon... Jon said she is a lady... We can braid each other’s hair and sew new dresses and sing... " Sansa stated wishfully, which made the Queen in the North smile.

"Hopefully we all will..." Catelyn agreed.

They were in a comfortable silence when Arya suddenly blurted out, "I hope she is pregnant ..." 

She gasped as she heard this. "Arya!" 

She saw her daughter smirk as she stated, "What? I would like to see a baby Jon with grey eyes and black hair and is calling me Auntie Arya... I can have Gendry make the baby a little training sword and I can teach him or her the art of the Water Dance!" 

“I can help!” Little Rickon exclaimed happily.

Her youngest daughter and son both earned a round of chuckles from the Queen and Sansa.

"Mother... Didn't Jon already had a son in our past life named? A little boy named Rhaegar? After his father?" Sansa inquired after the laughter died down.

She then smiled and nodded her head, which made all three Stark children excited. She then said, "Your Father told me he did had a son."

"What did he look like?" Sansa pressed as she practically jumped up and down in her seat. 

The Queen smiled as she said, "Although we did not see Jon’s child in our past life... If what Robb told your Father in his raven is true... the babe had ashy silver hair and purple eyes... That he  looked like a true Targaryen... a little prince."  

"Maybe he would have been handsome like his grandfather... I heard that Rhaegar Targaryen... Jon’s sire, was the most handsome man in the entire realm." Sansa said in a dreamlike tone. 

"He could have been yes ..." Catelyn answered with a smile. She then turned her attention to Arya and noticed she was frowning.

“Arya, what is wrong?” She asked with a furrowed brow. 

"Mother... Is it true... that Jon said that the Night King was responsible for the deaths of Daenerys and their son Rhaegar their past life?" Arya asked quietly, draining all the happiness from the room.

She then sighed as she thought, _'I can't let them know that Daenerys turned into the Night Queen.'_ She steadied her breathing and replied, "You are right, Arya.... Both Daenerys and baby Rhaegar were killed by the Night King." She saw that both Arya and Sansa had a frown on their face and they sadly nodded. In an effort to lift their spirits, she smiled and firmly stated, "However, we have been given a gift from the gods to prevent that from happening again... I am sure that Jon will do everything possible to keep all of his family safe this time!" 

She saw them smile slightly and they fell into a comfortable silence as the summer snows began to fall outside...... 

 

* * *

 

**_ Lord Varys _**

It was nearing the evening hours in Essos as Lord Varys and Magister Illyrio Mopatis exited the city was of Pentos, on their way to the Dothraki Khalasar to meet with the new Khal and Khaleesi… To meet with the couple who claimed to be the rightful Targaryen King and Queen. While the wheelhouse shook along the rocky dirt road, the Master of Whispers and the Pentoshi Cheesemonger discussed with he should expect when he meets the Dragon King. The conversation had not raised any eyebrows until his old friend and former conspirator said something that he had not expected.

"Would you please repeat that, my old friend?" Varys asked with a furrowed brow. He saw his old friend Illyrio sigh and nod. 

His friend exhale and in a calm tone repeated, "As I said, Lord Varys... You must not tell the King that you were the one who sent letters from the Capital… And that in those letter you reported that the people of Westeros were sewing Targaryen banners and drinking secret toasts to his health… And that you were the one who planted the seed in Viserys’ mind to sell his sister for an army… and that when he agreed, that you were the one to arrange the whole marriage between Daenerys and Khal Drogo… If he knew that you were instrumental in the plot to sell his beloved wife, Queen and Khaleesi, to a savage rapist he would become enraged… Even though you were doing it because you believed that it would be best for the Realm… Trust me, my friend… You do not want to anger the King… He wants the same as you… What is best for the Realm..." 

“Are you telling me… That you no longer wish to rid the world of the last Targaryen’s? … To rid the world of the family you felt was responsible for the death of your late wife’s house?” Varys inquired. 

Illyrio then placed a hand on Varys shoulder, looked him in the eyes and firmly stated, “Trust me, my friend… As much as it pains me to say… As much as I wanted to see every last Targaryen die… I believe that this Targaryen King and Queen are the Realm needs at this time…  After speaking with my King, you will understand why I have come to this conclusion.” 

Varys then pressed the Magister for more information, “I must say that this surprises me… That you would support a male Targaryen… Who could further the line… I do admit… I was looking forward to seeing the downfall of Viserys, after you told me he was as mad as his father, The Mad King Aerys, was… However, I am glad that you finally agree with me that Princess Daenerys life can be spared… I had my little birds watching her from afar and all my reports stated that she has always appeared to be a sweet girl… I was hoping that she would be strong enough to endure the Dothraki and preserver… But now it appears that she will thrive with them, and with a Khal who loves her by her side…” 

“Yes… I believe that they will do well with the Dothraki… I will admit, the Dothraki have taken a liking to their new Khal… and they have been camped outside of Pentos from nearly a fortnight and not once have they raped or raided with in the city… He appears to be able to control them… It is quite fascinating.” 

Varys then made a comment on something else that fat magister had said, “Illyrio, you said that the King is very attached to his new wife…  However, earlier you told me that they had not met one another before he showed up at your Manse and declared himself to be Khal Aegon... Aegon of House Targaryen... I can think of no reason other than the fact that she is his Aunt… Do you know why he cares so much for the young Targaryen Princess? And do you even know how he knew of our plans to sell her to the Dothraki? I had not even provided King Robert with the information… And was not planning to until after she had wed Khal Drogo… However, when I learned out plans had foiled, I told him about the New Khal, his dragon and that he was married the Princess..." 

He saw the magister sigh as he took another sip from his wine before he said, "I am not sure why Queen Daenerys is so close to his heart... Our King has not shared everything with me... I hope that more will be revealed to us after today... Also, I wish that you would not have told Robert about them just yet… I hope that they will be able to stop any attack that Robert sends their way because I honestly wish for them to successfully take the Iron Throne… However, they are not yet ready to go to Westeros… I am not sure what the King’s plans are, but I know that he intends to take care of what he called unfinished business in Essos before he heads back to where he was raised." 

“You never have told me where he was raised, my dear friend.” Varys mused. 

“You will soon have that question answered, Lord Varys… As I said, that is not my secret to tell.” 

Varys nodded his head and then sighed as a comfortable silence fell over the two men. He opened the curtain covering the small square window the wheelhouse and admired the sparsely vegetated Essosi desert landscape as he mused to himself, _‘This is very odd… There seems to be much more to this story… Illyrio has fought for nearly 20 years to rid the realm of the Targaryen’s because they forced his Blackfyre wife, my cousin, Serra, into exile as a pillow slave… He made a promise to her on her deathbed that he would see the end of the Targaryen’s… While I agreed that we needed to get rid of the mad Prince Viserys… The Princess was always such a sweet child with a loving heart… So why the sudden change in heart now… When there is another male Targaryen to further the line… And he welcomed him to marry Daenerys… This Aegon must be an amazing man if even Illyrio has decided to forgo his vow to his wife and follow him.’_   

He looked back at the Magister and took a deep breath as he prepared to inquire about another thought swirling around in his head. "If I may ask, old friend... We were in agreement that the Dothraki would take care of the Queen’s cruel older brother… Nevertheless, that will not occur now… So, do you happen to know what the King’s intentions are… What he will do with his Uncle Viserys?" 

His friend had a frown on his face as he sighed and stated, "I am not sure what the plan to do with him exactly… I also do not know what has become of him… The last I saw of him, the King had bound him and was holding him as his prisoner… He told me that he would allow his wife to decide her brother’s fate." 

Silence again fell over the two men as the spider thought to himself, _‘Surly if Viserys was dead my little birds would have gotten the information to me at the docks.’_  

Varys was pulled from his thoughts when the wheelhouse jolted and came to a stop and he could head a loud rumbling coming towards them. He looked towards Illyrio and saw a smile on his face as he pointed out the window. He then gazed out the open window and was surprised when he was at least twenty Dothraki screamers mounted on their horses, barreling towards them at a fast pace. 

When they got closer, they quickly halted their horses and Ser Jorah trotted over towards them on his horse. He saw one of the Dothraki riders move forward as he greeted the old Knight with a smile. Varys listened closely as they exchanged words in a foreign language, which he figured was the language of the Dothraki. He then looked at the Magister and quietly asked, "What are they saying?" 

The Magister shook his head and softly stated, "They are too far away… I am afraid that I cannot hear what they are saying." 

The Spider nodded his head in acknowledgment and then directed his gaze back towards Ser Jorah and the Dothraki men. After a few moments, he heard the lough hoots and cheers of the dark skinned men before they all turned around and rode back from the direction in which they came. As the wheelhouse began to move, once again he started to see glimpses of a few tents that appeared to be constructed out of animal hides. 

When Ser Jorah brought his horse alongside of the wheelhouse, Lord Varys caught his gaze through the window and asked, "Ser Jorah what were you and the Dothraki riders just discussing?"

He saw a smile appear on the stoic old knight’s face as he answered, "My Lord, they were inquiring if we were going to giving gifts to their New Khal and Khaleesi... They also wanted to know why we are here..." 

The eunuch then asked in a curious tone, "What did you tell them?" 

He saw a smile appear on the exile old knight’s lips as he answered, "I told them that their Khal has requested your presence and that you are to be treated as honored guests... Unless after meeting you the Khal decides that you are not worthy…" 

Varys nodded in understanding and then closed the curtain coving the window as the wheelhouse continued toward the outskirts of the Dothraki camp. He felt anxiety growing in his gut as be began to fear what this Khal Aegon might do to him… _‘What if he knows that I was the one who suggested to Viserys that Westeros was waiting for a Targaryen restoration… That I was the one who told Viserys that all he needed was an army and the Iron Throne would be his… That I was the one who reached out to the Dothraki and brokered the deal that would sell his aunt to Khal Drogo… And that I knew that the Dothraki would somehow kill Viserys because they do not tolerate weakness… And with Daenerys married to the Dothraki and Viserys dead… The threat of the Targaryen coming back to Westeros would gone… There would be one less player in the Game of Thrones and I could continue my search for the perfect person to lead the Realm.’_  

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the sound of women moaning and screaming. For a moment he thought that he had somehow been transported back to King’s Landing and into one of Petyr Baelish’s brothels. He opened his window and gasped as he saw women out in the open, under the hot Essosi sun, on their hands and knees being fucked from behind by Dothraki men. He was shocked by what he saw to say the least. He knew about the culture of the Dothraki, but hearing about something and seeing it in person was very different. He looked at his friend with wide eyes but no words came out. 

The Magister barked out a laugh and explained with a smile, "They are celebrating my friend..." 

The Spider was confused of what his old friend meant. When he finally breathed out, "Celebrating?" 

His friend still had an amused smile on his face as he clarified, "They are celebrating the return of their Khal and they are excited to meet his wife, their new Khaleesi... Judging of how hard the women are screaming outside... The men of the Khalasar find their new Khaleesi, Queen Daenerys, quite beautiful... I say this because it is known the Dothraki men will fuck their women hard… and imagine that they are in fact fucking their Khaleesi... They are not allowed to fuck her or touch her without their Khal’s permission… So the men of the Dothraki horde fuck their women hard after seeing the Khaleesi, it is actually a great honor to the Khal… It shows that they agree with his choice of wife…"

He then nodded, then quirked is eyebrow and asked, "Is that all why they are celebrating, my old friend?" 

He saw his old friend had a smirk on his face as he shook his head, "My friend, I would also assume that they believe they will soon be leaving the outskirts of Pentos and begin to ride to a new destination."  

He then nodded understanding. _‘I am aware that the Dothraki people hate to stay in one place for long periods of time… But where will they be going? Why would they leave the comfort of Illyrio’s manse? Does Khal Aegon plan to continue with the Dothraki way of enslaving innocents and raping women of the villages they plunder?’_ He was pulled from his internal thoughts when the wheelhouse stopped and the door of it was pulled open.

"We have arrived, Lord Varys," the Old Knight stated with a satisfied smirk as he held the door of the wheelhouse open. 

“Thank you, Ser Jorah,” The Master of Whispers replied kindly as he climbed out if the wheelhouse. Magister Illyrio followed closely behind him, clutching the bag with the dragon eggs close to his chest. 

Once they were both standing on the ground, Ser Jorah closed the door of the wheelhouse, looked at them and said, “Please, follow me and I will take you the tent where the King and Queen wish to meet with you.” 

Varys and Illyrio wordlessly nodded and followed to Knight from Bear Island. The eunuch admired the many different huts and tents that made up the camp as they walked. After a few minutes of following the Old Knight, they approached a tent that appeared to me much larger than the other tents that they had passed. 

"The meeting will take place here,” Ser Jorah stated as he lifted the brown leather hide that severed as door to the massive tent and then gestured for them to enter. 

Varys smiled at the Knight as he and the Pentoshi Magister entered the tent. Once inside, he looked around and noticed that four large braziers illuminated the room in a soft orange glow. Once his eyes adjusted from the brightness of the outdoor to the windowless room of the tent, be saw that there were three large Dothraki men, with long braids, sitting on some of the pillows that were placed on the floor around a large rectangular wooden table that was in the center of the tent. He noticed at the head of the table, there were two large, brightly colored pillows, which he figured would belong to the Khal and the Khaleesi; however, they were not yet occupied. He then looked at Ser Jorah for instruction. 

"The King and Queen will be joining us shortly…" The Older Knight began before he was interrupted when the tent flap opened and a young man with Auburn hair and eyes blue as the waters surrounding Tarth entered the room. 

 _'This man is not Dothraki… He is clearly from Westeros… However, surly this is not Aegon Targaryen.'_ The Master of Whisper thought to himself as the young man made his where over to where they were standing. As the young man neared, he let out a gasp when his eyes caught sight of the sigil on the breastplate of his leather armor. _‘Dear gods… That is the Direwolf sigil… the sigil of House Stark… Why is someone from House Stark in Essos… in a Dothraki camp… That is under the control of a man claiming to be a Targaryen?’_  

The man smiled at him as he walked over towards him and stated respectfully, "You must be Lord Varys… The Master of Whispers for the usurper King Robert. Thank you from coming all this way, my Lord." 

Varys gasped when he heard the Northern accent of the young man's voice. ‘ _This truly is a Northerner… And by the way he speaks he is not a lowborn bannerman… He knows his courtesies… Why is this young man so far from home? There must be an explanation…’_ He was thinking of a thousand questions in his minds. However, before he could say a greeting or ask a question, the young man shifted his smiling face towards Illyrio. 

"Thank you, Illyrio... For traveling so far, so quickly... The King and Queen thank you for your service to House Targaryen and House Stark." 

 _‘Why is someone in Stark armor serving House Targaryen? Have the Targaryen’s and Stark’s joined houses? Sansa is too young to marry Viserys… And he sees that Stark’s as the reason House Targaryen was defeated and he has had to live his life in a foreign land… Robb Stark is of age to marry the princess… But he is lost beyond the Wall and my little birds were quite clear that Daenerys has married Aegon Targaryen…’_  

He looked at his old friend who smiled at the man as he bowed his head. "You are too kind my lord... Or I guess that I should now say my Prince..." 

He saw the young man smile as he said, "I am gathering that Lord Varys told you the good news?" 

The Pentoshi Cheesemonger smiled, "He did, my Prince... I am glad to hear that the North has received their independence from the Usurper, King Robert Baratheon…" 

The bald eunuch was confused, _'Why would Illyrio name this man as my Prince? The only Northerners who can be called my Prince are the three sons of King Eddard Stark… Well four if he legitimizes his bastard...’_ he gasped as he put his thoughts together. _'It all makes sense! Illyrio calling this young Stark my Prince… Not my King or your Grace… Oh, Ned Stark… you are quite clever! All these years you hid the boy in plain sight! You hid Rhaegar Targaryen’s son as you own bastard!'_ He could not help it when a chuckle escaped his lips. He then noticed that the young man had an amused smile on his face, most likely guessing the he has finally been able to put all the puzzle pieces together. 

"It is an honor to meet you... Prince Robb of House Stark." The Master of Whispers stated as he dipped his head in a respectful bow. 

The Northern Prince let out a short amused chuckle before he then said, "Aye, it is an honor to meet you as well, Lord Varys... Master of Whispers to the Southern Six Kingdoms of Westeros..." 

The Eunuch smiled as he inquired, "So... Prince Robb... Where is your bastard brother… or should I say… your cousin, Jon Snow... Aegon of Houses Stark and Targaryen?" 

A smirk appeared across the Prince’s face as he chuckled and said, "I see... that after eighteen years you finally figured out who my father’s bastard really is!" 

"I always had my suspicions... Newly married, Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North... fathering a bastard during the Rebellion... Everyone knew that he was too honorable to lay with someone other than his wife… No one believed that he would ever break his marriage vows… So when he said that was what he did, no one ever thought to second guess it… They all just wished to know who the woman was… Which woman was so beautiful that she was able to take his honor… When in truth we were all right, he never did stray from his marriage bed during the rebellion… For the last eighteen years, he has been protecting Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark’s heir... the Rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros... Your father announced to everyone... Even King Robert, that your aunt had lost her life due to a horrible fever... However, I now believe, that it was not a fever that claimed her life at the end of the Rebellion… Was it, my prince?"  

He saw the Crown Prince in the North smiled as he shook his head then said, "Fever was the cause of my aunt’s death… However, it was not a fever caused by illness… She died of childbirth fever, caused by loss of blood during the delivery of the last living son of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen… She died because there was no Maester or Midwife to attend to my cousin’s birth… Only her handmaidens and Kingsguard were present... My Father found his sister just before she lost her battle... In her final breaths, she begged my Father to protect him from Robert Baratheon... And just before she died, he promised to protect her son, the rightful King of Westeros..."  

Varys then smiled sadly and admitted, "And he did... He protected that child even though it could have cost him his life... He hid him in plain sight... Provided him with a formal education and showed him a father’s love... Even when that meant dishonoring his wife, you Lady Mother..."  

He saw the prince with a frown on his face, he sighed and looked like he was going to speak further, however their conversation was halted when the tent flap opened once more. He, the Northern Prince, and Magister Illyrio all shifted their gaze towards the opening of the tent, and watched as a dark haired young man and a beautiful young icy blonde haired woman entered the room.  

However, he did not get the opportunity to look at them closely because two large dog-like animals ran into the tent, causing him to advert his attention. They were looked like dogs at first glance, one was shades of grey and the other was white as snow with piercing red eyes. Varys quickly realized these were not ordinary animals. He gasped in shock and breathed out, "What... What type of creatures are those?” 

Prince Robb smiled as he answered, "Those are our Direwolves... Grey Wind is mine,” he said as the Wolf came over and nuzzled his hand, demanding pets, “and Ghost, the albino wolf, belongs to my brother." 

He could not believe what he had just heard. _‘My little birds have told me that the Stark children each have their own Direwolf, but never would have guessed the songs were completely true... I was aware of the two direwolf pups that are companions to the Northern Princesses... However I did not believe that there were in fact six direwolves south of the Wall...’_  

The Master of Whispers then turned his attention back to the man and woman who had just entered the meeting tent. The women was undeniably beautiful; she had the typical Targaryen ashy-silver blonde hair and breathtaking violet eyes. He knew that this young woman was Princess Daenerys of House Targaryen… or should he say the Queen or the Khaleesi… and the songs that have been sung to him about her beauty were in fact very accurate… Actually, she was far more breathtaking that what his little birds had sung to him. He then noticed that the young Queen was holding the hand of the young man, and he knew it had to be the Dothraki Khal… King Aegon. 

He then studied the Khal and was surprised by what he saw... The Khal was quite a bit shorter than he had expected. _‘He must get his height from his mother… I do not recall Lyanna being a tall woman. However, he is very handsome. I now understood how Ned Stark was truly able to keep one of the last male Targaryen’s hidden away for all those years… The Khal had the look of a true Stark; the dark hair and grey eyes.’_ However, the longer he observed the young man, the more he noticed the slightly softer facial features of the Targaryen’s. _‘My few little birds in the North have always sung to me that the Bastard of Winterfell had a very comely face… That he could even be called pretty and now it was safe to say that I understood why… it is because of his Targaryen blood.’_  

The Spider was drawn from his musings as the Khal and Khaleesi approached them with a smile on both of their faces. They walked up Illyrio and the Bastard of Winterfell shook his friend’s hand, as he spoke in a deep Northern tone, "Illyrio... It is good to see you again... I hope your journey from the Capital to Pentos was kind?"  

He looked at his old friend and saw a smile on his face as he kindly answered, as he bowed his head in respect, "The seas were calm and the winds were kind, your Grace." 

“I see that your quest has been a success, Magister Illyrio,” the young Queen said with a smile on her face. She then glanced at the Master of Whispers before directing her attention back to the Fat Magister and continued, “You brought your friend, Lord Varys... And your message stated that you were successfully able to procure my niece and nephew's dragon eggs as well.” 

He then noticed the way the Khaleesi turned towards her husband and smiled as she quickly squeezed their still clasped hands. _'I have seen many political marriages during my time in King’s Landing... While it is common for newly married, young couples to lust after each other… In the few minutes, I have seen these two interact, I can already see that they appear to have a deeper connection… they appear to actually be in love… This is quite interesting.'_  

He smiled as his old friend grinned at the King and Queen as he stated, “Your Graces... May I present to you, Lord Varys, Master of Whispers to King Robert Baratheon.” His friend stated as he gestured toward him. Varys bowed his head slightly but remained quiet. His friend then handed the bag containing the dragon eggs to the Khaleesi, and continued to speak, “And these are the dragon eggs that once belonged to his Grace’s older half-siblings,” he stated proudly as he held the sack containing the two dragon eggs out for the King and Queen to take.  

The Khaleesi smiled as she took the bag from Illyrio. Varys felt the gaze of the Khal on his for a few moments, as if he was judging him. He was thankful when the Khal directed his attention back to his wife as she began to open the sack containing the two dragon eggs. The first egg she removed from the sack was dark blue, with swirls of lighters shades of blue. The smile smiled as she ran her fingers over the rigid exterior of the egg, and it appeared as though she was studying every inch of it before she gently passed it to her husband. The Master of Whispers noticed that the Khal also smiled as he held the egg up to inspect it in the firelight from the brazier. 

As they continued to inspect the blue egg, Varys decided to speak, "The blue dragon egg, your Grace, was the one that once belonged to your half-sister… Princess Rhaenys." 

The Khal looked at him smiled a half smile and nodded in acknowledgement of his words as he clutched the egg to his chest, before directing his attention back to his wife. The Khal and Khalessi smiled at each other, and then she removed the other egg from the burlap sack. 

"And that dragon egg, your Grace... Once belonged to your Nephew, Prince Aegon… the son of Elia Martell and your brother Rhaegar... Your husband’s older half-brother." Varys stated softly. 

He saw the expression on her face shift excitement to slight confusion and awe as she handled the dark red, almost crimson colored egg. She then held the red egg in one hand, while she touched the blue egg that her husband still held in his hands and he noticed her eyes widened as she looked to be comparing the two eggs. 

"Jon… The red dragon egg... It feels different from all of the others... it is much warmer... I believe that it has not yet turned into stone like the others..." She stated, as she looked into the eyes of husband. 

"So... You want my brother, Aegon's, dragon egg, my love?" The Khal asked with a smile on his lips. As he asked this, Varys could see the look of love in her husband’s eyes.

The Khaleesi smiled at him and nodded sharply, “Yes, Jon... I do not know how to describe it... but when I hold this egg... I feel... I feel a pull... like it is calling to me... like something within me is trying to be unlocked...”

Her husband then pressed a tender kiss to her temple and stated, “Then that one shall be yours, Dany.”

She then gently placed both eggs back in the sack and looked over to one of the three large Dothraki men, he assumed to be their blood riders. "Bako, elat these akat zhavvorsa gale.  Put eyak ma eshna kijinosi pyre rek tikh tikh lit she vorsa tat ajjalani ma sacrifice." (Bako, move these two dragon eggs... Put them with the others in the pyre that will be lit on fire tonight with the sacrifice.)   

 _‘I should have taken the time to at least learn some of the language of the Dothraki.’_ He though as one of the Dothraki men got up from his pillow with a smile and said, “Anha tikh tikh chomokh, Khaleesi.” (I will be honored, Khaleesi). The man then took the bag and left the room. 

Varys then looked at Illyrio with he heard a small gasp. He noticed a perplexed look on his face as he gazed at his King and Queen and questioned, "Pyre that will be ignited with the sacrifice, your Grace?" 

The Khal had a smile on his face as he nodded his head and answered the Magister’s question. "Aye, we will use a bonfire to hatch the dragon eggs..." 

The Spider gasped at the words that Khal had just said. He needed clarification… So the breathed out, "I am sorry, your Grace... You said hatch the dragon eggs with a fire?" 

The Khal smiled at him as he and his Khaleesi, walked a few steps closer towards him hand in hand. He then kindly said, "Lord Varys... Master of Whispers for Usurper King Robert Baratheon... It is an honor to make your acquaintance..." 

"It's an honor to meet you as well... Aegon of House Targaryen... Or should I say Jon Snow, the Bastard of Winterfell?" The Spider responded with a slight, respectful bow of his head. 

"I was wondering how long it would take you to put the puzzle together, Lord Varys…” the young King stated as a chuckle escaped his lips. “I know that you are a smart man... You would figure out who I was before we met... I am sure that your network of spies… you little birds in Pentos sang you songs about my arrival in Essos… That I defeated Drogo… Showed up at Illyrio’s manse and married Daenerys... Then, when you saw the Direwolf sigil on my brother’s breastplate... You were finally able to put all of the pieces together..." 

"Your Grace... I am impressed that you have such a vast knowledge of my working and of my network of little birds… However, I am still confused on a few other matters." The Master of Whispers stated before he asked, “I was hoping that you would be able to clarify some things for me before I have to leave to return to King’s Landing.” 

"Please... Lord Varys... Let us sit down... We invited you here to show you why we are the King and Queen that Westeros needs… Why we would be the best rulers for the Realm," The Valyrian Princess stated with a smile as she gestured towards the empty pillows surrounding the table. 

He nodded his head in agreement, as Knight from Bear Island escorted them towards the pillows, showing each of them their seat; The Khal and Khalessi were seated on the large pillows at the head of the table. He and Illyrio were seated across from the two Dothraki men, (with one pillow left open, for who assumed was the man who took the dragon eggs to the pyre), and Prince Robb Stark took his place at the other end of the table, across from his brother and his good sister. Once they were all seated, Ser Jorah stood behind the Khaleesi, making sure that she would be protected. He then smiled _'The Khal truly does not wish anything to happen to his Khaleesi.’_ He then saw a women he did not recognize enter the tent. She did not appear to be Dothraki, she had pale skin and her has was a lighter shade of brown, _‘She must have been taken as a slave by the previous Khal,’_ he though as she poured them each a cup of wine. 

The Khal who smiled at the young woman as she poured his glass of wine and kindly said in common tongue, “Thank you, Doreah.” He then turn his gaze to him and said, "Lord Varys... I know you are confused... That you have a lot of questions... So I will answer all of you questions the best that I can... Please, ask whatever it is that you wish to know."  

Varys was slightly surprised by the young man’s straightforwardness. It was true, he did many of questions for the Bastard of Winterfell, however, the first thing he would like to know is why the Khal is so deeply in love with his Khaleesi, when they had barely known each other a fortnight. So he took a deep breath then asked, "Your Grace... I have seen a lot of marriages in my life... Political... Love... But I have never heard of or seen a marriage quite like you and your wife, Daenerys, before... From what my dear friend Illyrio has told me... You traveled across from the Narrow Sea to fight against the previously undefeated Dothraki Khal, Khal Drogo... to save her from a harsh marriage that she did not want or desire... And from what my little birds have told me you killed him brutally... that you sliced his arm off prior to separating his head from his body...  Might I ask... Why it is that you fought so brutally... I mean I assume that your uncle... Eddard Stark... would have taught you how to fight honorably and after you have killed Drogo... You married your aunt without even knowing her?" 

He saw that the Khal was momentarily surprised, but after he processed the spoken words, a wicked smile spread across his face. "Lord Varys... If there is one thing that I have learned through this life and in my last life..."  

He was confused, _'Last Life?'_  

However, before the Spider could ask, the Khal took a deep breath and continued speaking, "Is that... Everything is about survival... It does not matter if you fight honorably... All that matters is that the death was justified and who survived in the end... And I have come to realize that in a hard way."  

Varys then glanced at the Khaleesi and noticed that she had a frown on her face... he could tell that she did not care for or like her husband's answer. He then looked back at the Khal when he began to speak once again. 

"I brutally killed Drogo... Because I knew of your plans... That you planted the seeds in Viserys head that he could sell my love... My Dragon... My Dany... To the Dothraki for an army... You did this knowing that they would never follow Viserys... That they would get tired of his whining and complaining and eventually kill him... And you knew what Dany would have to endure being married to Khal Drogo... That Drogo would have raped her repeatedly... That he would force himself on her until she was pregnant with his child... You did this knowing that she would either spend the rest of her life in a loveless marriage or that she would make the best of it and try to love the man to stop his nightly torcher..."  

Varys felt his anxiety rising as he thought of what Illyrio had said... that he did not want to make the Khal angry at him... ‘ _How does he already know everything thing that we had planned? Did Illyrio lie to him and tell him this was all my plan?’_ So he took a deep breath and tried to calmly explain his action, "Your Grace ... I did it for..." 

The Khal interrupted his answer as he stood up and shouted, "For the Realm! Lord Varys... I know you only serve the realm! You do not care how my Khaleesi would have been treated!"  

Varys then gasped as the Khal eyes turn from Dark Grey into a shade of dark orange; he could have sworn that there was a fire lit behind the man’s eyes. He then heard a loud screech outside. He then gasped as the tent flap opened and a grey bird like creature flew in, landed on top of the table and screeched at him. _'By gods! It is true! He truly has a dragon!'_ His anxiety reached a new level when the Dragon screeched at him again and notice an orange glow appear, coming from the back of the dragon's throat. _‘Dear gods... this creature is going to burn me alive!’_  

He gasped as the Khaleesi jumped up, put a hand on each side of the Khal’s face and shouted, "Jon! Look at me!" When he looked into her eyes she sighed and in a loving tone stated, "I am fine, Jon... Please, my love calm down... I am safe… you saved me… We did not ask Lord Varys here to burn him..." 

The Khal then placed his hands on hers and Varys saw him take a deep breath. The Bastard of Winterfell then nodded and turned his attention back towards the Master of Whispers and in a calmer tone said, "Please, forgive me Lord Varys... For my anger... I did not wish to harm you..."  

Varys gasped as he watched the Khal’s eyes turn from fiery-orange back to the same shade of dark grey they were before he became enraged. He then nodded as he thought, _'This Khal ... This King is very interesting… I can see what Illyrio means by his dark side and not to anger him about his wife,'_ before he said in the serenest tone he could muster, "It is fine, your Grace... You are correct... I did not have the authority to conspire to sell your wife to a rapist… In hindsight it was poor judgement." 

He saw the King sigh once more, Varys took the opportunity to look at the Khalessi and Prince Robb, and he noticed that they each had a look of concern on their faces. He gaze was brought back to the King when he started speaking in a soft tone. 

"Lord Vary, you asked me why my wife and I love each other after such a short time… There is an explanation… I am not sure if you will believe me, but it is the truth…” he sighed before he continued in a near whisper, “I knew that Daenerys was the love of my life because I knew her from my past life… And when I arrived she remembered me as well."  

 _‘That was something that I never expected to hear…,’_ he thought as he furrowed his brow and asked, "Past life, your Grace? I am afraid that I do not understand."  

He saw a smirk appear on the Khal’s face as he explained, "Lord Varys, did you ever stop to think, how someone raised in Westeros… the Bastard of Winterfell would know how to hatch a dragon egg? Did you ever stop to think how I have the knowledge that all three of the Usurper King Robert’s children are bastards… Bastards Queen Cersei bore from the relationship she has with her brother Jaime Lannister… And how I intended the North to be granted independence… How I knew that the bastard Joffrey would do something idiotic… something stupid that could be used to peacefully allow the North to break free from Southern rule…"  

The Spider gasped as he heard this confession. "So you are telling me, your Grace... You knew the royal children were nothing but bastards and that Crown Prince Joffrey would do something horrible to your uncle's daughters because of his demeanor in your last life?" 

He saw the Khal smile wickedly and nod, "Aye, I did... And I knew it would be the right time to make the North independent... So I told my father..."  

He raised his eyebrow to the Khal and questioned, "Your Father, your Grace?" 

Both the Khal and Khaleesi smiled as he answered, "Aye, The King in the North... Eddard Stark… He might not be the man who sired me… However, I consider him as my father… He was the one who kept me safe from the Usurper by dishonoring himself and his own wife… He kept me, the rightful King... Protected and hidden from the man he considered to be his best friend… Knowing that Robert Baratheon would have killed me if he knew that I was the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna… Even though, in my last life, he allowed me to go to the Wall join the Nights Watch… He did so to keep me safe when he left to go South… Because I joined the Watch, I was able to learn everything that would happen… I could not leave the Wall, so I was forced to sit back and do nothing while my family was killed or used as someone else’s pawn… I was able to discover who all the players are in the Great Game of Thrones… I learned who desires the Iron Thorne… I know which houses are and will remain loyal... Soon all of you would have known the Bastard of Winterfell would be the most important pawn in the Game of Thrones... A bastard what you all thought so little of… That the only thing people wanted to know about me was who my mother was and how she got Ned Stark to dishonor his wife…" 

He then was surprised. _'Joined the Nights Watch? Yes, my little birds have informed me that he wished to join the Nights Watch… Then I learned that he was lost beyond the Wall.'_ He then thought of two other things. _'Why did he want to make the North Independent as well saying he has watched and come to know everything that was happening to Westeros which made him the most important pawn in the Game of Thrones.'_ He then quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Your Grace, why did you want the North to be independent? My old friend, Illyrio, has told me that your intentions are to unite the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros in order to fight the threat beyond the Wall... The White Walkers… The Army of the Dead… The Night King...” He saw The Khaleesi and Khal both shiver as he said ‘Night King’ but he continued with his speech, “If you already had the Starks and therefore the North as allies... The Tully’s and therefore the Riverlands will follow you as well… That is if Queen Catelyn wishes… Why would you move to make the North independent? I would have advised that you should have stayed loyal to the Lannister’s and Baratheon’s… The North having been granted their Independence has caused many rumors throughout Westeros… There is even talks a Rebellion…." 

He saw the Khal took a deep breath, "Aye, that is true... The North becoming independent did caused rumors about rebellions... However, by doing this... My Father can now have a parley with the Free Folk... That will add an army of a few hundred thousand soldiers… An army that is fierce and has Giants and mammoths… If we add that to the armies of the North and the Riverlands we will have the largest Army in Westeros… Also by the North being independent, it will also cause the other Kingdoms to want to make alliances with the King in the North... As soon as the other Six Kingdoms realizing Prince Joffrey tried to rape one of my sisters and murder the other they will demand justice or Independence from the crown… The Kingdoms of Westeros will never follow a rapist… The Hand of The King, Tywin Lannister, will know this and will be forced to send his own grandson to the Wall."  

 _'This Jon Snow played all the Kingdoms like pawns... He commands knowing the different house would do... How they would move in the Game of Thrones.'_ Varys thought as the King paused to take a sip of wine.

He saw the King smile as he put his wine glass down and continued. "Soon... The Kingdoms will be vulnerable for conquering... I will not stand for unnecessary bloodshed... When our dragons has come to age and we have a large enough army consisting of more than one hundred thousand Dothraki, the unsullied… Along with the full support of the North, the Riverlands, and the Free Folk and with other alliances through marriages... All of Westeros will all surrender to the Wolves and the Dragons and hopefully very little if any blood will be shed..."  

"Aegon Targaryen the second Conqueror and with his Aunt wife, Daenerys will conquer Westeros again just like how Aegon and his sister wives did so many years ago… except without all the bloodshed," The Prince of the North stated with a chuckle. 

"Your Grace, that is quite a plan... I must say... However, I am confused why would you bring an army of Wildlings south of the Wall?" 

The Bastard of Winterfell sighed, "Because Lord Varys... The King Beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder, will listen to a King... A King that is willing to grant his people lands in the North... We are willing to offer them this in exchange for fighting together against our common enemy… I knew full and well the Usurper would never accept my father’s request to grant the Wildlings safe passage..."  

He then took a deep breath. "I understand that, your Grace... However, I still do not understand why you wish to bring them all South of The Wall other to increase your Army’s numbers?" 

He saw the Khaleesi and the Khal each had a serious look and frown on their face. The King then looked him square in the eyes and stated, "Because Lord Varys... It is not their fault that they were born on the wrong side of the wall... It is not their fault that death comes for them and have no way to fight against it..." 

The Master of Whispers nodded as he said, "I understand, your Grace that they are just people... Illyrio has told me you believe there is a threat beyond the Wall... That the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead are real... The Night King... Is real...” he then shifted his gaze to the Old Knight standing guard behind the Khal and Khaleesi as he added, “And your Kingsgaurd, Ser Jorah has told me you have seen them with your own eyes.”  

A chuckle of laughter escaped his lips, because he thought about how crazy an army of dead men sounded and that this young King has claimed to have seen them. When he composed himself he saw that both the King and Queen had scowls on their faces. His amusement quickly sobered when the Targaryen Khaleesi took a deep breath; he mentally braced himself for her wrath. 

“I understand Lord Varys... Truly, I do...” She spat, “You believe that the threat beyond the Wall... The White Walkers... The Army of the Dead... The Night King... are nothing more than a made up story to scare children into behaving... But I can insure you... That the threat beyond the wall is real... An army what can only be killed by the use of fire, Valyrian steel and Dragonglass. A army so strong... That even the dead of years past are not safe... This is because the Night King can simply reanimate    their corpses by raising his hands... Turning them into one of the puppets in his mindless slave army...”  

He was attentively listening the Khaleesi’s speech when suddenly, she clinched her hands into fists and her eyes turned orange, just like the Khal’s had a few minutes before. He let out a small gasp as he looked around; he was surprised that no one else seemed to notice that the color of her eyes was no longer violet... Not even the Khal seemed to notice.  

"Dragons are real,” she stated as she exhaled sharply, and the grey dragon on the let out a loud screech. “As you have seen... A dragon has returned to the world... They had been extinct for over a hundred years until my husband hatched his dragon, Sarogon, from the Bonfire in which he sacrificed Khal Drogo... Since you have seen the return of a dragon... How is it so hard to believe the return of the White Walkers, Wights and the Night King... An army that kills everything in its path... they do not care if you are Highborn, Lowborn, a King or Queen, or even an animal... I do not know the true intentions of the Night King and his army... However, I do know... THEY ARE MONSTERS!”  

Lord Varys was surprised by the anger and hatred in the tone of her voice as her eyes became a darker shade of orange. 

"The Night King turned me into one of his puppets... and force me... a mother... Me... Daenerys Targaryen! To turn my own young son, my sweet babe Rhaegar, into another one of his fucking slaves!" She exclaimed as she slammed her hand down of the wooden table. 

He gasped as her eyes then turned from dark orange to a fiery shade of red. He noticed that her husband sensed her rage and although his gaze was fixed on the Master of Whispers, he placed his hand over hers which seemed to calm her down as her eyes then turned back to violet. He was surprised by what he had seen and what she had said, _'Son... Babe... Rhaegar? And why is it that when either of them get angry their eyes change color?'_ He then looked at Price Robb and noticed that he also had a perplexed expression on his normally chipper face.  

He took another deep breath as he looked back towards the Khaleesi and said, "Your Grace... I am afraid that I am confused... I am not aware that you have already had a son... a child named Rhaegar... Are you speaking about your older brother... Your husband’s father?"  

The Spider then noticed as a single tear escaped the Khaleesi’s eyes as she said, "Our son, Rhaegar, was from our past life... He was killed... I turned him into one of the Night King puppets when I was also under his control... Jon had to give us both our final rest..."  

He was then even more confused. _'What do they mean... they both keep discussing this past life... the King said he fought the Army of the Dead and that he knew about our plans to sell Daenerys to the Dothraki... that they fell in love in their past life... but what do they mean exactly?_ ' He then took a deep breath and with a furrowed brow asked, "Past life, your Grace? You and your husband keep saying that you know about all these threats from your past life... I am sorry, but I still do not understand exactly... are you trying to tell me that you are living your lives again... like someone or something has sent you both back in time?"  

Varys noticed the Khal exhale deeply as he looked at his Khaleesi. When she nodded at him, he redirected his gaze towards him and stated, "Let me start from the beginning Lord Varys..."  

He nodded, “I would appreciate that, your Grace...” 

The Khal took a long sip of his wine and then told him the long story of his past life... He told him about joining the Nights Watch after his Father because the Hand to King Robert... How Robert had died and Queen Cersei had Ned Stark arrested for threatening to tell the Realm that her children were all bastards... How when King Joffrey beheaded the Hand, Westeros descended into civil war... the deaths of the majority of his family at the hands of the Lannister’s and Bolton’s... How he was released from his Nights Watch vows after he was murdered and resurrected... His defeat of the Bastard Ramsey Bolton and then named King in the North… And how he was summoned to Dragonstone by Queen Daenerys... How he went hoping for a military alliance and dragonglass... Not expecting to fall in love... How his younger brother became The Three-Eyed Raven and told him who he really was... The Khal told him how Westeros was lost to the Army of the Dead... How he was forced to kill his wife, Daenerys and their son, Rhaegar.  

Varys could tell the King was heartbroken, as he had to stop during the story multiple time to wipe his eyes and his wife held his hand the entire time. The Spider was also surprised that he had become the Khaleesi’s Master of Whispers after he had fled King’s Landing with Tyrion Lannister... that Tyrion Lannister became Hand of the Queen… that he had actually because close friends with the Imp… The Bastard of Winterfell even knew what was told to him in the flames as the sorcerer burned his man parts… 

Lord Varys now knew why the King was so overprotective of his Queen... He now knew that anyone whom would bring harm the Queen or threat her in anyway would see the wrath of Aegon Targaryen and his dragon. He was also surprised that The Khal was resurrected by a Red Priestess and that she and his Greenseer brother later were successful at sending him back to the past to save Westeros from the threat beyond the wall.  

The craziest thing was that he believed what he was told... There was no other explanation... What the young King said had to be the truth. _‘The Khal or I should say the true King Jon Snow, knows everything that is to come... There is no other explanation... He knows Cersei and Jaime Lannister are lovers and that she has named her bastards King Robert’s trueborn children... Everything he told me must be true because how else would the Bastard of Winterfell know how to play the Game of Thrones... He knows every player and every move that player would make... This man has been honest with me... He has told me about his dark side... And I understand it is because of all the shit that he has had to endure... This man does have a good heart... He truly does want what is best for the people of Westeros... What is best for his family... He truly wants to serve the Realm... and keep the Realm safe from the threat beyond the Wall... Westeros does not need the Fat Whoring King or a Bastard Prince or Cersei Lannister or the Mad Begger King Viserys Targaryen on the Iron Throne... I believe that this is the right man... Aegon Targaryen, son of Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark... Jon Snow, the Bastard of Winterfell... and his wife, Queen Daenerys Targaryen... they are the rulers that Westeros needs... I believe that with the help of the North they will be able to unite the Seven Kingdoms... They are the Last Hope for Westeros... They will be able to bring the people safely through the longest winter in history… The Long Night… so they can again see spring...’_  

Once the King was done telling him the story of his past life, he continued speaking in a serious tone, “I know, Lord Varys... What I have just told you sounds crazy... However, I promise you... It is all real... The Night King...” he watched as the Khal took a deep breath and squeezed his wife’s hand in his before he continued, “The Night Queen... All of those who died at the hands of the Lannister’s, the Bolton’s, the Frey’s, Petyr Baelish… My Father, King Eddard, Queen Catelyn, and my Brother, Robb... they all believe me, Lord Varys... When I say that Winter is Coming, I am just not telling you the words of House Stark… Winter is Coming and when it does arrive we need a true King and Queen on the Iron Throne... A King and Queen who not only care for the safety of their family, but also about the safety of the people of Westeros and the rest of the world...” The King sighed again he looked him in the eyes and said, “Lord Varys, I would understand if you do not believe me... If I were you I would think I was as mad as my Grandfather, the Mad King... Trust me, if I had not lived through it, even I would even think of myself as a madman... Or lunatic... However, please, know this, Lord Varys... We need you... We need you to be our eyes and ears... We would like for you to serve as our Master of Whispers in King’s Landing... We need for you to tell us what is happening in the Southern Six Kingdoms... and we need for you to tell us what the Usurper, King Robert is planning...”  

The Master of Whispers smiled at the King and Queen because he had already made his choice. He looked the King in the eyes and stated, "I believe you... Your Grace… King Aegon or King Jon, which ever you prefer… I believe that your father, King Eddard Stark, has raised you to be an honorable man… So, yes, I do believe you...  And after speaking with you and your Queen, I believe that you two the King and Queen that Westeros needs to bring us safely through the long night... The Realm is in need a King and Queen who are not afraid to fight alongside of their people... Therefore, I accept your offer… I hereby pledge myself, to you King Aegon and Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen… The rightful rulers of Westeros... I vow that I will serve as your Master of Whispers.” 

The King and Queen looked at each other and smiled, before turning their gaze to him as the King said, “We thank you, Lord Varys. We are glad to know that we have a faithful set of eyes and ears in the Capital.” 

Varys smiled, dipped his head in respect and said, “If I may, your Grace... Leave for King’s Landing in the morning... I fear Lord Baelish will become curious if I stay away from the Capital for too much longer.”  

The King smiled. "Of course, Lord Varys... However, I would like to invite you to stay here just a little while longer so that you can see the rest of our dragons hatch."  

He was confused as he saw his Queen and King smile. "I am sorry, your Grace... You are planning on hatching all of the other dragon eggs tonight… in the bonfire?" 

He saw the king smiled and nodded as he scratched the scales under the chin of the grey dragon. "Aye, my wife Daenerys will hatch the five other Dragons tonight... She will once again be known as the mother of Dragons... I advise you to stay and see the birth of the rest of our winged children..."  

He smiled and looked at his old friend who also smiled. "It shall be an honor to witness their births… the birth of dragons, your Graces..."  

Varys saw the sincere smile on the King’s lips as he took the Queen’s hand in his. He then looked towards the Master of Whispers and that Cheesemonger and stated, “Please follow us, Lord Varys and Illyrio… And I will provide you with an excellent spot to view the birth."  

Varys nodded as he followed the King and Queen, with Illyrio, Prince Robb, Ser Jorah and the two Dothraki men following closely behind. As they walked in silence, Varys realized something… _‘Where is the Queen’s mad brother Viserys? They did not mention what their plans were for him…’_ So he turned to the King and asked,

"Your Grace, if I may ask… What are your intentions for your mad Uncle Viserys?"  

The King smiled at him. However, the Queen was the one who answered his inquiry, "In order to hatch the dragons... Fire and Blood are needed... The birth of dragons needs a human sacrifice... So we will sacrifice my horrible brother for the way he treated me and because he did not care about my safety or happiness… He is a selfish power hungry man… He is mad and there is no saving his corrupted mind and if he stays alive the whole world will suffer..."

He then understood and nodded. As they continued to walk, he looked ahead, and noticed the large woodpile. When they approached, the Spider received his first glimpse of the Mad Prince Viserys… He tied up with thick rope to a large post in the center the woodpile; even though he was gagged and blindfolded, he was squealing. He noticed the five dragon eggs placed together at the feet of the sacrifice… and then and saw the King's dragon Sarogon screeching in a welcoming tone as they and the entire Dothraki Khalasar gathered around the wooden pile... In this moment, Lord Varys knew that the Targaryen restoration was beginning and that in the future, they would return to Westeros to save all their people for the fate of the Night King and his Army of the Dead.......

 

* * *

 

**_ Eddard Stark _ **

It was late evening in the North and the King in the North and his traveling companions had been riding for the Wall since the break of dawn. The sun had sunk below the tree line of the Wolfswood, alongside the Kingsroad, and the King and his party finally decided to stop and rest for the night. A cool summer breeze caused a shiver to run down King Eddard Stark’s spine as he tacked his horse to a nearby tree. He then took deep breath of the cool, crisp air as he tightened his Wolf pelt lined cloak around his shoulders and sat down on the trunk of a fallen tree next to where one of his household guards, Alyn, was building a campfire. He then observed as Harwin and Hallis laughed as they skinned the rabbits that they had shot with bows and arrows earlier in the day. Then when they finished skinning an animal, they would hand it to Jory to be place on sticks for roasting.

Once Alyn had the campfire roaring, the King sighed in relief as he inched closer to the fire, using the heat radiating from the flames to loosen his tightened and aching muscles. When his muscles were finally relaxed, he looked into the dancing flames of the campfire, and began to think about Robb and Jon, and his new good daughter, Daenerys across the Narrow Sea. He sent up a silent prayer to the old gods for their safety and that King Robert had not done started to seek his revenge.

He then thought about the long journey that was waiting for him beyond the Wall. He unsheathed his sword, Frost, from the scabbard around his waist, held it in his hands. As he admired its calming beauty, he truly hoped that what Jon had told him is true; that Valyrian Steel swords would be able to kill the White Walkers, therefore, by having Ice reforged he could save his brother’s fate. He then shivered as he felt rage enter his veins, _‘I will not let them have the same fate as Jon’s last life… I will not let the Night King and his army take my last brother, my daughters, my good daughter and my only Grandchild, Rhaegar… Not this time… We will stop them…’_

Eddard then thought about Rhaegar, his grandson that he never got to meet because he had been killed long before the child had been born… At first he had been perplexed as to why his son, Jon had decided to give his son that name… However, Jon had explained to him that although his sire, Rhaegar, had been stubborn by not announcing to the Realm that he and his mother, Lyanna had runaway together and married… Jon had said Rhaegar had also saved many of people from the wrath of mad King Aerys, including Lyanna. Jon has also told him that he did not wish to name his child a Northern name because he looked like a Targaryen… That his child was a true Dragon and a Northern name would not have fit him… That his son had been a dragon and not a wolf... He did not wish to dishonor house Stark by naming their son Eddard Targaryen as Daenerys had suggested because Robb had already announced that he was going to name his unborn child Eddard. 

He felt the rage coursing through his veins again as he thought about everything that House Stark and House Tully had lost... He vowed to himself that justice would be served to House Bolton, House Frey, and House Lannister for all the pain and suffering that that caused to his family. He even vowed that House Baratheon, his once friend Robert, would have to be dealt with for trying to murder his good daughter, Daenerys Targaryen. The mother of his grandson and good sister of Jon’s mother, Lyanna. _‘I swear on your grave Lyanna, that I will do everything I can to make sure that nothing will bad will happen to Jon... I failed before... and I am sorry... I hope that you do not come back and try and kill me for my failure in my last life... I am so sorry, Lya... I promised to keep him safe and I failed... I will do everything possible to keep him, his wife and their future children safe from harm... I vow to you, Lya, I will go beyond the Wall myself to fight the Night King before he can cause harm to our family again... I will not allow Jon to suffer as much in this life as in his last...’_

He took a deep breath as he watched the flames dancing in front of him, holding his hands out and allowing the heat from the fire to warm his chilled bones, continuing to think about everything he had to accomplish. He was pulled from his internal musings by the sounds of laughter coming his guards as they roasted the rabbits and by the sound of leaves and twigs crunching as someone made their way towards him.

"You Grace… You are brooding awfully hard… What is on your mind?" A kind voice asked in a concerned tone.

He pulled his eyes from the flames, looked towards the voice and saw that it was his Hand, Tyrion, who had walked over to where he was seated, with a book in his hand. He smiled at the man and honestly answered, "I was just thinking… my Lord Hand."

The Dwarf of Casterly Rock returned the smile as he looked at the open space next to him on the log and asked, "Do you mind if I join you... Your Grace?"

"Of course not, Lord Tyrion," He stated as he gestured his hand towards the open space next to him, “Please have a seat.”

The half man smiled as he sat down next to him and began to read the book that he had brought. They fell into a comfortable silence as Tyrion read his book and the King began to watch the flames of the campfire once more. He quickly became lost in lost in his thoughts as he pondered all of the battles that were waiting for him. _‘Just when one war ends, another will begin… There may even be multiple wars at once… Gods Robert, why are you such a stubborn mule… What happened to my friend… You have disgraced yourself at what you have become… A fat whoring man who has left Westeros drowning in debt…’_ The King of the North then subconsciously released a sigh.

After this he heard a chuckle from next to him and his hand began to speak in an amused tone, "Your Grace... I have come to realize that you must like to brood... You were brooding earlier today as we made our way down the Kingsroad… You were brooding before I joined you… and now you are brooding once again… Is brooding a common thing for House Stark or Northerners in general?"

He smiled as he thought of Jon, and he was always one who brood in the corner. He then chuckled as he answered, "Aye, I guess it is common in House Stark..."

Lord Tyrion also let out a chuckle as he asked, "So... Great and honorable King in the North, Eddard Stark... What is on your mind?"

The King exhaled deeply and stated, "I was just thinking about my family and about the wars to come, my friend..."

"Wars to come, your Grace… Which wars?" The Dwarf asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Lord Hand… I have a feeling that your Father, Tywin, Sister, Cersei, and King Robert Baratheon will declare war against the North and House Stark..."

He could tell that the dwarf was surprised by his words, as he lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean, your Grace?"

The King sighed as he tried to explain, "Tyrion… I do not fear... I know that the Lannister's… Your Father and Sister… Will declare war on the North because they want to bring the North back under their control… They want us to rejoin them as part of the Seven Kingdoms... They will not tolerate the North remaining independent..."

The Imp cut interrupted when he asked, "But, your Grace... There is nothing that my Father or Sister will be able to do about the Northern Independence… King Robert has signed a decree declaring that the North is an independent kingdom… A decree that has already been sent to the Citadel for filing… The other six kingdoms have been informed of the North’s status as Independent of the Crown… No one... Not Robert or my Father or my Sister can dispute that the North is its own independent kingdom... A Kingdom no longer under the control of the Iron Throne.”

He exhaled as looked at the dwarf and continued to explain, "Lord Tyrion... We both know that although Robert Baratheon is King, he has no actual power or control over the kingdoms... or the realm… In reality, your father and sister… The Lannister's, not the Baratheon’s are in control of the Southern Six Kingdoms… and they have been for years… There are other hidden players vying for the Throne as well… I promise you, Lord Tyrion, once your Father or Sister is able to get rid of King Robert, they will bring all of their bannermen to the North, asking us to surrender our Independence and be part of the seven kingdoms once again."

He saw a look of surprise and dread spread across his Hand’s face as he nodded and replied, "My father does love power... to be in absolute control of everything... You are right... My Father will bring his bannermen North...” the half-man paused for a moment before he mused, “However, your Grace... You seem to be forgetting that once the Southern Six Kingdoms learn the truth of what my horrible nephew has done... That he tried to rape and murder your daughters… No one in their right mind would follow that little shit and my Father’s plan to bring the Lannister’s troops North will be for naught..." 

The sighed as he ran a hand down his bearded jaw, then replied, "Aye, I know they will not follow Joffrey... and that is why Tywin Lannister will send his grandson to the Wall...” The King’s tone went from calm to frustrated as he continued, “He will not care which of his Grandsons sits on the Iron Throne... He will send the Little Shit to the Wall in order to create peace with the kingdoms and to prevent a Rebellion against the Crown..." 

He saw the dwarf appeared surprised by the change in his normally calm demeanor as he breathed out, "Your Grace... My sister would never send one of her dear children to the Wall! And if my Father is successful in that endeavor she would never forgive him!" 

The King nodded in agreement before he replied, "Aye, she will not agree to it willingly... However, we both know that your Father will force her... He will not care... You father desires complete power...  and if getting rid of the Bastard Crown Prince Joffrey... it will ensure that maintains that power."

He was surprised as the Dwarf barked out in laughter. A few moments later, with tears of mirth in his eyes he managed to say, "Joffrey... The little shit being sent to the Wall... Oh by the grace of all the gods... the old gods and the new... I hope that it is true... Seeing that coddled and cosseted prince at the Wall... a bastard Lannister... Oh gods I would pay good money to see that day... The day when he had to swear an oath to renounce all the titles and lands and the Crown that he believes are rightful his." 

They both burst out in laughter, earning looks from the guards and his brother as they continued to prepare their evening meal. Before they had left Winterfell, The Dwarf of Casterly Rock had already confirmed to him that Cersei had confessed that what Jon had told him was true... That the Royal children were in fact nothing more than bastards born between the relationship between the Queen and her twin brother, Jaime Lannister. 

As their laughter finally subsided, his Hand of the King smiled at him and asked, "So... Your Grace... If I may ask... When I told you that you were right... That the Royal Children were bastards sired by my older brother... Why did you not inform King Robert of the Queen’s, my sister’s, mummery?" 

The King sighed as he looked ahead into the fire and answered, "Because Lord Tyrion... If I had told Robert the truth... Your sister would have quickly murdered King Robert... He has no allies except for the Stormlands and Dragonstone... All of the men around him are more a Lannister men and not Baratheon bannermen... The King would surely have been killed on sight... in the camp as they rode south... or even before they left Winterfell... If I had given him that information, it would have been a death sentence well for me... Cersei would claim that I made the story up... It would have been seen as treason and they would have had me behead in my own Keep while my family was forced to watch."

He looked away from the flames, directed his gaze towards Lord Tyrion, who was first surprised but finally nodded and somberly stated, "You are quite right, your Grace...  My sister would have had King Robert killed before he could call his bannermen... and Winterfell would be in the hands of the Lannister’s... And your family would be at their mercy..."

He nodded grimly and wordlessly as he watched the fire burn. A few minutes later, Benjen, Jory and his other Household guards finally finished roasting the rabbits, they brought him and Tyrion each one, then joined in on the conversation.

"And what book are you reading tonight, Lord Tyrion?" asked Hallis as he tore off a bite of rabbit meat with his teeth.

"I am currently reading a fascinating book about the prophecies of old Valyria..." the Imp answered as he looked towards the guard who asked the question.

King Ned glanced at the book his Hand had laying on his lap and he noticed it was one of the books he had brought back to Winterfell from the Tower of Joy.  _‘I wonder if he has learned any new information that could be helpful?’_ He thought as he  chewed a mouthful of tender roasted meat. The stories of old Valyria had come to intrigue him ever since he has learned Jon has hatched a hybrid dragon. Unfortunately, he was unable to read a Valyrian and relied on what Tyrion told him from the books that he had read. He took a deep breath and was about to ask a question, however, Jory spoke first.

"I believe you said that the one of those old Valyrian books was what informed you about the return of the dragons... That the dragon that was hatched can breath both fire and ice." 

He saw the Imp smile as he wiped the grease off his face with the back of his hand before he swallowed and said, "Your quite right, Jory... I was able to find that information in one of the many intriguing books about old Valyria in Winterfell’s library..."

Ned noticed that everyone seemed very interested in what his Hand had to say, so he quickly asked, "Is there any new information that you have learned, my Lord?" 

“Yes there is,” he stated enthusiastically as he picked up the book in one hand while he placed the remaining rabbit meat on his lap. He then began to flip through the pages as he said, “There is a Old Valyrian theory... or a saying... or prophecy... not quite sure of the terminology."

Ned was confused, excited and interested as Tyrion continued to look through the pages of the book. He had never truly believed prophecies but they intrigued him and any information that might be able to help Jon he wanted to know, so he asked kindly, "What... What does this... Prophecy say, Lord Tyrion?" 

He saw a smile stretch across the Dwarf’s face as he seemed to have found the page he was looking for and appeared to quickly reread the page to refresh his memory. A few seconds later, Tyrion looked up at him and stated, "It says, that when two worlds collide after both end in its downfall... a failure... One life will meet the other life in a new world... and something will be reborn... Two saviors will be returned from different lives... They will fall in love... And together to bring forth the Lightbringers..."

He gasped as he heard this, _‘Dear gods... does this mean Jon and Daenerys have failed more than once? ... Is there another world that Jon is not aware of... Robb said that Daenerys’ memory is foggy, but that she remembered Jon was her husband and they had a son... I will need to send a Raven to Illyrio's manse the next chance that I get...’_ The King’s thoughts were interrupted when Benjen entered the conversation.

"I am sorry, Lord Tyrion... I am not sure what this... theory... prophecy means... Is there any other information?" His bother asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Imp released a defeated breath as he answered, “I am sorry... I am not sure exactly what the book means by two worlds colliding... My Valyrian is not the greatest... The book is quiet interesting and I was hoping that the old Maester at Castle Black might be able to help me refresh my Valyrian skills..." 

He then heard Jory bark out in belly busting laughter. Ned then looked from Tyrion to his brother, Benjen. He noticed that his brother did not appear to be amused because raised his eyebrow towards him and gestured his head for him to do something about his guard.

The King sighed. Then with a furrowed brow and in a firm tone demanded, "And what is it that you find so funny, Jory?"  His loyal household guard abruptly stopped his laughing, and with a sober expression stated, "Your Grace, It... it is just… It is hard to believe that prophecies are true... What Lord Tyrion just told us sound like... It sounds like complete horseshit to me... We are going beyond the Wall to find Prince Robb and Jon who disappeared because they investigating disturbing reports... and Tyrion is telling us stories about two worlds colliding and a hero from each of those worlds will find the other... become lovers to bring forth Lightbringers... it makes absolutely no sense..."

The King was about to retort, however Benjen spoke quickly and sharply, "I understand Jory... It is hard to believe what I have reported... Everything that I told you sounds like one of Old Nan’s tales... The stories she told us growing up sounded like utter nonsense... The was until I saw them... I promise you... Everything I said is true... The White Walkers and the Army of the Dead have in fact returned... And if we do not stand together when winter arrives... Everything will die when the storms arrive..."

He saw his Household Jory sigh and nod as he sat down on the ground in front of the roaring fire.

The King took a deep breath and defended his little brother. "Please understand, Jory... My brother is a Stark... He is also honorable... He would never lie to us... It is not in the Stark blood... He is telling the truth... Something took my sons beyond the Wall... Something happened to them... I beg you Jory... Listen to my brother he knows more about the true perils beyond the Wall than any one of us..."

Jory released a deep breath as he nodded and sincerely said, "Please forgive me, Lord Benjen... I did not mean to be rude..."

Benjen dipped his head, then slowly nodded as he answered. "It is fine Jory... I know... I know everything that I have told you... Sounds... Sounds crazy... That it makes me sound like a madman.. That there are Giants and Mammoths beyond the Wall... As well an army of reanimated dead people and animals and Icemen... But rest assured, my friend... I am telling you all the truth...” His brother then exhaled and glanced at all the faces around the fire as he continued, “And that is why I told you all what is really beyond the Wall… I need for you all to follow me... To listen to me when we are North of the Wall... If you do not listen to my commands you could become the next soldier in the Night King’s Army of Dead puppets."

The King in the North took the opportunity to observe the faces of his four household guards... He noticed the mood quickly sobered as they all nodded in agreement. He then looked towards Tyrion and saw the half-man trying to mask his chuckles with a cough; he knew full and well that his Hand did not believe the Army of the Dead is real. 

After that Tyrion lightened the mood with a distasteful joke about a honeycomb, a jackass and a brothel. There were other jokes told and other lighthearted conversations as they stayed around the burning flames of the campfire for warmth. Once the conversations died down, Benjen reminded them of what they would face North of the Wall... He told them if the wind and snow and cold nights and the Wildlings... he also informed them that if they continued to ride hard they would reach the Wall in four or five days. 

His men retired for the night a short time later, yet the King continued to sit on his log, alone with his thoughts, sipping ale and watching the flames. He thought about the White Walkers. He thought of all the Wildlings that he prayed would join their army... However, first he had to get them to accept his offer... pardons for their crimes of past raiding and raping and lands south of the Wall... in exchange they would stop raping and raiding and join the Northern Army in the fight against the dead.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his brother walked over to him and sat down next to him on the fallen tree. He looked at his brother, smiled kindly.

The Stark brothers sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Benjen looked at him with concern in his eyes and said, "Ned, I am surprised that you are still awake... I was sure that you would be sleeping soundly by now after our long hard day of riding." 

He sighed as he looked up at the countless stars in the sky and said, "Aye, I can't sleep..." 

His younger brother smiled sadly at him as he placed a hand on his shoulder and empathetic stated, "I understand brother... You are thinking of what lurks beyond the Wall... About the evils that killed Sansa, Arya, Daenerys and your Grandbabe, Rhaegar... Those thought are also preventing sleep from claiming me as well... I also keep thinking what killed them..." 

 _'Yes... those thought are keeping me up... but so is Lyanna... What would she think?_ ’ The King sighed as he looked at his brother and softly said, "Lyanna... Lya would have been furious with me... Furious that I allowed him to go the Wall... To a hell where his own brothers betrayed him... Jon told me how he gasped for air as he felt the blood leave his veins... How I failed her... Her son and her grandchild and good daughter... good sister... That I was not there to protect them... When he... He saw his beloved wife die in front of him... He watched as the Night King threw an ice spear at her as she fought the war on the back of her Dragon... He watched that spear go through the dragon and strike her in the heart... He watched how the dragon fell from the sky... How he was fighting off wights trying to reach her... only to be too late because the Night King sent wights to steal her body... Jon was not even allowed to give her a proper burial... he was not allowed to burn her body..." Ned involuntarily shivered as he thought everything that Jon went through in his last life... in his war against the dead. He took an deep breath and continued voicing his thoughts to his brother. "Benjen... I keep imagining Jon standing there... hopelessly fighting as he could not get to his wife... that he could not save her because he was surrounded by the dead... Then how he had to watch as his son was stabbed a thousand times by those mindless dead soldiers..." He looked at his brother as he saw the sane fear in his brother eyes. "Lyanna would be furious at me... If she were here, I doubt she would ever forgive me... Everything would have been different if I had never taken Robert’s offer to serve as his Hand... if I hadn’t agreed to Sansa’s betrothal to that Bastard Joffrey... If I had been the one to tell Jon the truth... If I told him, that he was not a bastard, but the heir to the Iron Throne... If I had never forced him into a life at the Wall..." He clinched his fist repeatedly as he imagined Jon gasping for air… In shock as he was stabbed over and over... As he laid on the snow covered ground and bled to death all alone...

"Aye, Ned, I must admit, you did not keep your promise to our sister in Jon’s first life... You may have thought you were keeping your promise, because even if Robert had found out about him... If he was already a sworn brother of the Nights Watch there would have been nothing that he could have done to harm him… However, sending him to the Wall led to his death because those he trusted betrayed him... But, brother... If it was not for him... his experiences and all that he learned... We would not have known who the true enemy really is... That it is not the Lannister’s, Martell’s, Baratheon’s, Targaryen’s, Greyjoy’s, Tyrell’s, Tarly’s or any other player in the Game of Thrones... but that it is the Night King and his army of mindless dead soldiers… Which are currently causing havoc beyond the Wall." 

The King released an exacerbated sigh his brother said this to him. He then looked his brother in the eye and said, “Aye, that is true Benjen... However, it does not help the guilt that I feel… That I failed Jon and Lyanna… It is it fair that Jon had to go through so much pain? That he had go find out about the deaths of so many he loved while he was at the Wall… You being lost beyond the Wall… My death… The death of his brother and best friend, Robb… Rickon dying just feet away from him… That he had to re-kill Sansa and Arya… his sisters after they had been turned into the Night King’s slaves... The death of his wife and their young son... Is it truly worth it for him to go through all of that pain… All of that loss… Just to… magically be sent back to the past... What if we all fail again? … What if I fail him again? What if I am not able to protect him while the King of the Six Southern Kingdoms who has vowed for the last eighteen years to kill every last Targaryen?” The King sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair and added, “Robert is probably sending assassins, sellswords or an army to kill them as we speak… I should be there with him… Protecting him!” 

A small smile appeared on the corner of Benjen’s lips as he looked the King in the eyes and softly stated, "Ned, we both know Jon wished to leave for Essos by himself... He knew the consequences... He knew that King Robert would vow to kill him once he named himself Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and the the rightful heir to the throne... Jon went to Essos to protect his family... His pack... He went to gain soldiers for his arm that will be needed to save humanity from the Army of the Dead... We will not fail this time... The Great War will be hard, aye... But, we will survive... We know of the truth... And now we can prepare..."

He took a long sip from his almost forgotten ale as he nodded his head in agreement. He then heard his brother chuckled which confused him. He looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow and asked, "And why are you laughing, brother?"

“I… finally… know where… Jon got his brooding from…” his brother answered between bouts of roaring laughter. The King also chuckle at this brother’s amusement. They were startled momentarily when they heard a familiar voice.

"Did I just hear that Jon Snow likes to brood as well?" Lord Tyrion asked with an amused smile as he walked over towards where he and his brother was sitting.

"Good evening, Lord Tyrion," the King in the North said with smile as he gestured for the Dwarf of Casterly Rock to take a seat on the log next to him.

As the Hand of the King in the North sat down, Benjen stated "I am surprised that you are still awake, Lord Tyrion."

Lord Tyrion smiled as he replied, "I tried to sleep... However, Jory will not stop fucking snoring... Then, I saw the two of you were not on your bedrolls so I came to look for you... you know to make sure that the grumpkins and ice spiders did not get you." 

The King and his brother both nodded and the men fell into silence as they sat around the campfire to ward off the Northern chill. Tyrion began to sip from his wine skin and the King and his brother began to sip on their ale.

After a few minutes of silence, his Hand stated, "Your Grace... I have come to notice that you do not speak much about your bastard, Jon Snow... So why don’t you tell us a story?" 

"A story, Lord Tyrion?" The King asked as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

He saw the Imp of Casterly Rock smiled. "Yes, your Grace… Tell us a story... We are not set to leave for the wall until its first light... So tell us a story to pass the time… Why don’t you tell me about the Bastard of Winterfell… What is he like… does he have a good character… Is he really as good with two swords as Ser Arthur Dayne?" 

He was surprised, _‘Why is Tyrion so curious about Jon… I cannot say nothing…’_ Therefore, he took a deep breath and replied, "Jon... Is a... Honorable young man... Sometimes I even think he is more honorable than I could hope to ever be... He is sometime melancholic… and he can often be found brooding in the corner… But most of all, he would do anything in his power to help his family and those that he loves safe from anything that would cause them harm..."

He saw the dwarf nodded. "And what does your son, Jon look like?" 

"Jon is the only one of my son’s that has predominantly Stark features… He has hair as black as a raven feather and has grey eyes... He looks a lot like my daughter, Arya… and my sister, Lyanna." 

He noticed Lord Tyrion, "So, your Grace... You are an honorable man... The most honorable man in the world if I have heard correctly… I would like to ask... Who was Jon Snow’s mother?" 

He was surprised as he looked at his brother who also seemed shocked of the dwarf's question. He then looked at the dwarf as he took a deep breath as he answered, "Why is it that you would like to know that, Lord Tyrion?"

He saw the dwarf of Casterly Rock smiled as he then said, "Because, your Grace ... You are an honorable man... I find it extremely difficult that you would ever have bedded a whore." 

The King then took a deep breath as he answered, "Jon... Jon's mother is not something that I enjoy talking about… It was only recently… Just after Robb and Jon went missing that, I even told my wife who gave birth to Jon… It is very painful for me… And it is not something that I care to discuss with you at this time… However, I will tell you that you assessment is correct… Jon’s mother was not some whore or fisherman’s daughter... She was a highborn lady… She was the greatest young woman that I ever knew..." When he glanced at his brother, after he had said this, he saw a look of shock on his face.

“Who was she, your Grace...” the Dwarf breathed out, “I gather by the term was, that she is no longer with us…” 

He sighed, _‘I have already said enough.’_ He then looked at his Hand and firmly stated, "I will not say more about Jon or his mother at this time… It is too painful for me to discuss that this time because I promised to keep the boy safe… and the only reason I told you that she was a true born lady because I trust you…" 

He saw the dwarf nodded. "Thank you for telling me, your Grace."

“You are welcome, my Lord Hand…” The King said with a nod of his head before adding, “Maybe after we find my sons… And if you continue to prove your Loyalty to House Stark... I might one day tell you the rest of the truth about Jon and his lady mother.” 

He could tell that the imp was surprised but also grateful when he replied, “Then I will continue to prove my loyalty to you, House Stark, and the North, your Grace.” The imp then put the cork in his wine skin, stood up from the log and said, "If you will excuse me your Grace... Benjen... I need to go and take a piss and then I will retire for the evening."

“Good Night, Lord Tyrion.” The King stated. His Hand then dipped his head in a respectful bow and disappeared into the woods.

As soon when the dwarf of Casterly Rock was out of sight, he felt Benjen touch his arm, to get this attention. When he met his brother’s eyes, he saw a look of disbelief as he loudly whispered, "Ned… What were you thinking? Why would you tell him that?"

“Benjen,” The King breathed out with a sign, “Jon told me that Tyrion is a good man… He was a loyal Hand… And you were the one who suggested that I make him my Hand… I have to have some faith in him… I need to slowly give him little pieces of the truth at a time to keep his suspensions at bay… If I keep lying to him, he will feel betrayed and could turn on us…”

He then saw his brother shaking his head, "Aye, that is true brother… However, he is not the same Tyrion Lannister from Jon's past life… Tywin and Cersei have not had to blame his for Joffrey’s death… They have not yet tried to kill him, that we are aware of… His Father has not yet threatened to send him to the Wall… This Tyrion did not kill his Father with a crossbow while he was in the privy taking a shit… He could still be loyal to House Lannister… Tyrion is a smart man… What you just told him could lead him to uncovering the truth… And how do we know that he will not share that information with his Father or Sister?"

The King was silent for a few moments as he watched the smoldering flames of the fire. He then looked over at this brother and softly said, “I trust him, Benjen... If it was not for him... The North would never not been granted their independence… The Stags and the Lions would still be ruling the North... I believe... He will be on our side when the War for the Throne arrives… I believe that we need to keep his safe from his sister… Cersei may try to kill him… Especially if Joffrey is sent to the Wall." 

"Aye... Fine... I will not question you again brother... However, rest assured… If Tyrion does find out who Jon truly is… Before he is told the truth… Moreover, if he sends that information sent to his Father or King Robert... I will not hesitate to ride down from Castle Black and kill him myself..." He sighed and was getting ready to retort but his brother continued. "You... Are putting Jon at risk… You are putting his wife, Daenerys and your son Robb at risk... The more people who know the truth... The more threats will arrive for them and for us… Ned we need them and their Dragons… If Robert decides to send an army from the Southern Six Kingdoms to Essos... There is nothing that we will be able to do help them then... They could die… And without them and their full-grown Dragons Westeros does not stand a chance with the long Night arrives... Understand me Ned... I will do anything to make sure nothing happens to Jon and his family… I may not have been the one to promise Lya that I would keep her son safe… But, he is my blood and I would do anything to ensure his safety... Even if that means killing Tyrion Lannister myself" 

He nodded as he looked at his brother, "Aye, I understand, Benjen..."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before both me retired for the night. As the King laid on his bedroll, he prayed to the old gods to keep his boys safe in Essos, that his family remained safe in Winterfell and that he and his traveling companions continued to have safe travels the following day…...

 

* * *

 

**_ Daenerys Targaryen II _ **

 

The sun was hanging low in the horizon outside of the town of Pentos, painting the sky in a mixture of orange, red and yellow hues. Jon, Robb, Jorah, Bako, Varys and Illyrio were standing by the jumbled pile of wood, as Daenerys walked towards the center of the wooden structure, edging closer to her pathetic excuse of brother, Viserys. As she neared him, she looked back at her at her husband and noticed he appeared to be deep in conversation with Bako, Illyrio and Varys. She caught her good brother’s eye and smiled as he walked over towards her.

“You need some help Dany?” He asked with a raised brow.

“If you do not mind… Could you just stay close by while I have a chat with my brother?” She asked trying to keep her voice strong.

“Of course… I will be right here if you needed me.” He stated as he stood just outside of the ring of sticks and tree branches.

“Thank you, Robb,” she said sincerely as she nodded her head in thanks before taking a deep calming breath and turning to face Viserys.

When she reached him, she studied what she saw… Viserys was bound with rope to a large post in the center the woodpile. He had a black woolen blindfolded covering his eyes and thick gag in his mouth. He looked ragged. His hair was loose, and greasy. His tunic and trousers were coated in dirt and grime… He looked just like the Beggar King that he that he was known to be. His disheveled appearance caused a smirk to spread across her face as she removed the gag from his mouth and the blindfold from his eyes. _‘I want him to see me as he burns… I want everyone to hear his screams of pain… He is truly getting what he deserves… A painful death… This could have very well been my fate if I was sold to Khal Drogo as he had planned.’_

Once the blindfold and gag were removed, her atrocious brother released a gasp and began to blink his eye repeatedly as if her were trying to get use to the light of the setting sun in front of him. She smirked wickedly as his eyes settled on her and she gritted out, "Viserys... How have you been my horrible, shitty, pathetic excuse of a brother?"

She saw him take a deep breath as he glared at her for a few moments. He then began to pull against his bindings as he scanned his surroundings. After a few seconds, she noticed that his eyes landing on the Master of Whispers and Illyrio.

“Varys!” He squealed, “Help me! Untie me! I am your rightful King! And I demand that you removed these bindings!"

She watched as all four men turned around and looked towards her and her brother. She saw Jon searching her face... silently asking if she was in need of any assistance... shook her head and then he and she both switched their gaze to their Master of Whispers. 

The Queen noticed he had an amused look on his face and she smiled when he chuckled and said, "And why would I do that Prince Viserys?" 

She looked at her brother when she heard him gasp then spit out, "Prince? Prince! ... I am your King! You will call me by me proper title... either my King or Your Grace!" 

She looked at their Master of Whispers who laughed as he said, "You are No King... You never have been... You truly are a mad man, Viserys... Just like you Father..." 

The Khaleesi noticed her brother had a bewildered look on his face. Then his eyes narrowed and his face reddened as screeched out, "But... But... You... You swore loyalty to me... You told me I would be the King! That I was your King! That people of Westeros drink secret toasts to my health... That the women were sewing the Three-Headed Targaryen banner in private so that they would be ready to fly the moment I step foot back on Westersoi soil! You told me that my people were praying for my return!" 

Daenerys noted that Varys kept a smile on his face as he walked closer to her brother. He then got in his face, looked him in the eyes and stated sweetly, "My Prince... You truly are delusional... I cannot believe that you honestly thought people were praying for your return... No one has ever toasted to your health... People across the Narrow Sea are well aware of your madness... They would never follow you… You never would have been King... I had hopes that Khal Drogo or one of the other Dothraki screamers would have grown tired of your whining and killed you well before you could plan to sail for Westeros... This would have put an end the Targaryen Madness... No one... No one wants you to be King... No one wants you on the Iron Thorne... And no one even wants you anywhere near Westerosi soil... You have not right to the Throne and it will never be yours... The Throne belongs to King Aegon and his wife... your sister, Daenerys.”

Viserys then blurt out in an ear-piercing laughter. "Please... Lord Varys... You... You cannot... actually believe that… That bastard over there is... is the son... a trueborn son... the heir… of my older brother, Rhaegar?" 

Lord Varys smile grew sinister as he answered, "Oh… but he is, my dear Prince Viserys... He is in fact the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark... His Uncle… Lord Eddard Stark… The King in the North… kept him safe for the last eighteen years... He kept him hidden from the Usurper, King Robert Baratheon... He never muttered a word to anyone… Not even his own wife knew the truth… He did this to ensure that the rightful heir to the Iron Throne was kept safe from any whispers... So that Robert Baratheon would never know… So that he would never send assassins to Winterfell to kill an innocent babe in his crib… Viserys… You have no claim to Westeros or the Iron Throne ..."

"So you follow that… That bastard who has no proof that he is truly a Targaryen and… and my whore of a sister… A whore who loves bastard cocks?" Viserys seethed.

She clinched her fists as she felt all of the blood in her veins start to boil… She was beyond angry… She was enraged. She looked over at her husband in an attempt to calm herself and noticed that he also had both his fists clinched so tightly that he knuckles were white and his eyes were glowing orange. He began to stomp toward them and Daenerys knew that it would not be a pretty sight… Thankfully Robb as able place a calming hand in his brother’s shoulder, and whispered something that caused his eyes to return to his normal smoky grey. She let out a sigh of relief and was about to give her brother an earful for his hostile words, however her good-brother spoke first.

"Watch your tongue madman... Otherwise, I will cut it myself... No one will disrespect to my brother or sister... If the woman that you wronged… Your own sister… Your own blood… was not already executing you… I would gladly take your head myself!"

She then smiled as she heard Robb call her sister, _‘He truly thinks of me as his family… as his sister!’_

Her happiness was short lived as her horrible excuse of a brother laughed in a ominous tone and spat, "Sister? Sister! How dare you call her your sister! She is a Dragon! You are a wolf! Dragons eat wolves because they are weak and easy prey… Nothing can defeat a dragon..."

Her good brother chuckled at Viserys comment. Then with a smirk on his face Robb looked him in the eyes and said, "Aye, it may be true that dragons are more ferocious than wolves... But she is my sister and will be until my last breath… I will show her what it is like to have a brother who loves her and protects her like you should have... In fact she will have two more brothers as well, who will love her just as much as I already do!"

A felling of gratitude washed through her as she looked at her good brother, _‘I am so blessed… After eighteen years I now know what it feels like to have a true family… A family that looks out for each other… I am part of their pack.’_

"I feel regret for her that we did not know to come for her sooner… You caused her to suffer beyond comprehension…” She watched as Robb exhaled sharply. She could tell that he was refraining from saying what he really wanted to say. Her good brother then looked Viserys in the eyes and said, “I feel sorry for MY SISTER because she had to grow up with a horrible brother like you!"

Viserys then barked out in laugher once again, "You do not know what you are talking about you worthless dog… I… I am not and never was a horrible brother... I was a good brother to my weak sweet sister... If she had not have had me she would have lived on the streets... She would have been raped repeatedly... On the other hand, maybe would have become a pillow slave… Some lowlife most likely would have impregnated her... I kept her safe her entire life!"

She sighed because she was grateful of for everything that her brother had done for her when they were kids… However that brother… The sweet and kind brother that would take her to the markets in Braavos… That would by her lemon cakes and sausages, was gone… That brother died when he had to sell their mother’s crown for food… The only thing she saw now was what he had become… A madman that would do anything for a crown that was not even his by right.

"Aye, you kept her save from rapist and being sold into slavery when she was a child... But that was probably because she was worth more to you as a maiden… You needed her to be pure so that you could sell her… You WERE GOING TO SELL HER to Khal Drogo… A known rapist... A man that would have RAPED her repeatedly just so you could have an army! If it had not been for my brother..." 

Viserys interrupted her good brother when he gritted out "I do not care if Khal Drogo would have raped her... It would have been his right to put a son in her belly... I am the rightful King...  And that savage rapist was going to give me an army... So that I could take back what was taken from me… So that I could reclaim my rightful position as the King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros!" She watched as Viserys gaze shifted from Robb to her husband and screeched, "MY RIGHTFUL THONE, NOT YOURS! YOU WEAK, PATHETIC BASTARD!"

Daenerys could tell that her husband was furious. She observed as his eyes again transformed to a shade of fiery orange, he placed his hand on the hilt of Winters Wolf and was about to remove it from it’s scabbard. Thankfully, Ser Jorah stopped him.

“Please, your Grace,” The Old Knight stated in a composed tone as he placed his hand on the King’s chest to stop his forward progress, “You need to calm down... Leave him to the Khaleesi... She will ensure that he suffers… You said that she would be the one to sentence her brother… As your Father, King Eddard always says, ‘The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword… Allow her to carry out his sentence… With Fire and Blood.”

She watched as her husband took several slow, deep breaths as he looked at the ground. A few moments later, when he looked back up at Ser Jorah his eyes were again grey and he stated, "Aye.” He then looked at her and said, “If you would excuse me for a few minutes, my love... I need to go and retrieve my cloak from our tent...” he then walked over to her and whispered in her ear, “I plan to cover you up after you walk out of the flames… No one will see your naked body longer than necessary... I will return shortly.” Jon then put his hand under her chin, tilting her face up and placed a kiss on her mouth. This action made Viserys growl and Jon smiled. He then leaned over to her ear once more and whispered, “Please try and keep him alive until I return... I want to see him suffer...”

The Khaleesi smiled at him as she nodded her head in agreement before she placed another kiss on his plump lips. As he walked away, she saw him smiling as he looked at lord Varys and Illyrio, “Please excuse me my Lord, Magister... I will return shortly...” Both men nodded as her husband took his leave with Bako following closely behind.

Her blissful moment ended when she heard her horrible excuse of a brother shout out, "Lord Varys! Why are you here anyway? You should be in King’s Landing, wiping the Usurper’s ass or pouring the fat, whoring man more wine!"

The eunuch answered with a smug smile, “I came here... at the invitation of His Grace and you sister… I needed to see them for myself... I needed to know if he actually is the true heir to the Iron Throne… And I needed to speak with them… Get to know them… I needed to make sure that they did not have the Targaryen Madness that plagues you… I needed to know if they are the King and Queen that Westeros needs...” He paused for a moment to look at her, before he looked back at her brother and stated, “And they have proven to me that they will lead Westeros well... That they will create a better future for all the citizens of Westeros… They have proven to me that they care about the every person in the Seven Kingdom… They have proven to me that they are a True King and Queen… A King and Queen that I am proud to serve...”

She saw her horrible excuse of a brother was surprised. "So you are loyal to them now?" He asked in screeching tone through gritted teeth.

She saw Lord Varys smiled at her before she looked back at Viserys and stated, "Yes, I am... I am their Master of Whispers... I will be their eyes and ears inside the Red Keep… I will inform them of all of King Robert’s plans… I will let them know if, how, where and when he plans to attack..."

She could tell that Viserys was surprised because he furrowed his brow and spat, "So… You have given up on me… Your rightful King and have sworn loyalty to a bastard and a whore! I cannot believe that…"

Daenerys was getting tired of listening to her brother’s ramblings, so she interrupted him with an echoing slap across his arrogant face, leaving a bright red impression of her hand on his cheek. Viserys abruptly stopped talking and stared at her with wide disbelieving eyes for several seconds. Her actions caused l Robb, Varys and Illyrio to chuckle.

As soon as her brother heard the laughter, the rest of his face turned as red and the handprint she had left on his cheek. His breathing became erratic and his nostrils flared as he seethed, “How… Dare… You… You little whore… I am a Dragon… You have woken the Dragon Dany!”

She smiled as she said with a false tone of sweetness, "I dare, my sweet brother… I am no longer afraid of you and you will never again be able to hurt or abuse me…” She then reached up lovingly placed on hand on his cheek as the other push a stay hair behind his ear, as she continued, “I will never again be used as one of your pawns in your false quest for the Iron Throne…"

"Take your damn hands off of me you... bastard fucking whore!" he interjected in a spiteful tone.

She smiled as she continued to lovingly caress the side of his face. Suddenly she thought of something she knew would make his last few minutes of life unbearable… Something that she knew would piss him off even further… Something that would make him disgusted. Therefore, she looked at him in the eyes, put a bright smile on her face and innocently cooed, “Dear brother, I am surprised by your behavior… You calling my husband… The Father of your unborn niece or nephew a bastard… You… are being a horrible uncle… You should show a little love or kindness towards his or her Father..." She placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before she pulled away; she wanted to see the how he was affected by her words

Viserys’ contorted face looked painful as he went red faced and screeched, “You are... You are pregnant!”

She smiled as she saw the shocked expression on the faces of Robb, Illyrio and Varys. "Yes, my dear sweet brother, Viserys… I am with child… However, you will never get a chance to be an Uncle to my child… The child sired by the man you call a bastard… A child that will always carry more of a claim to the Iron Throne than you ever did… After you die today, know this, Viserys… Our child will never have to fear you… A pretender who calls himself king, trying to steal away his or her throne.” She could tell that her words had infuriated him, which caused her smile to widen.

“That child…” he fumed, “Will be born because of that bastard… Therefore, it will be nothing but a bastard of a bastard! You have dishonored House Targaryen, Daenerys… You will not give birth to a true Targaryen… You will give birth to a mutt… Nothing but a Blackfyre… A Blackfyre like your bastard Blackfyre husband!” Viserys then spit on her face.

Daenerys looked away as she wiped her brother’s spit from her face. As she did she noticed that Varys and Robb appeared to be shocked by her brother’s words… While Illyrio was furious for some reason. She then look back toward her brother and clarified, "Our child… Will be true born… The trueborn heir of Aegon and Daenerys Targaryen… My husband, Aegon, is our older brother Rhaegar’s heir… Therefore, he is the heir to the Kingdoms of Westeros… and our child will rule after him… How does it feel Viserys… How does it feel to know that you will never sit on the throne… How does it feel to know that you would be the third in line to the Throne?"

"You are nothing but a whore! A slut who spread her legs for a bastard’s seed… I hope that you and your bastard husband and bastard child will all die before you ever step foot back in Westeros!"

She felt her dragon blood beginning to boil, _‘So this is what it feels like to have the dragon awoke,’_ she thought as she looked for something or someone to focus on to help calm her rage. He eyes landed on her good brother and she noticed that he seemed to be shocked. She was confused, ‘ _I wonder what Robb is concerned about,’_ she thought before she began to hear her brother’s shrill laughter coming from behind her. She could no longer calm her anger as turned to face her horrible brother and slapped him, hard across the face. She then replaced his gag in his mouth and covered his eyes with the blindfold; she had heard enough of annoying voice and laughter.

She looked at her good brother who still had a concern on his face but she noticed that it morphed into one of his smirks as he walked over towards her. When he reached her, he placed his hand softly on her shoulders and pulled her in for a quick embrace. When they pulled apart, their gazes met and he happily said, "Dany… Why did you not tell us earlier that you are pregnant!"

She sighed as she shook her head, "Robb I am not… Well I might be… I am not sure just yet," she whispered this to make sure that her brother did not hear this. 

She saw her good brother was confused as he then said softly. "But... You just told your brother…"

“Robb, I only said it... To make him angry... In reality… I am not yet sure if my womb has quickened,” She remarked sadly.

“Are you sure?” He asked with a quirked brow, “I mean you and Jon… Well… You and Jon do seem to spend a lot of time alone… locked in your room…”

She felt a slight blush beginning to spread across her cheeks a shy smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she mumbled, “I... I am not sure… I mean we have not done anything to prevent a babe… However, my moon blood… It is not due for another few days…"

Her good brother smiled slightly and nodded in understanding before he said, “Then let us hope for the best Dany…”

She smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach. _‘I wonder if there is a little dragon or dragonwolf already growing in my womb?’_

"I am a little confused though?" Robb questioned, pulling her away from her internal musings

She raised an eyebrow as she looked him into the eyes and asked, "What it Robb?"

She saw him take a deep breath as he answered. “Jon... Jon told me you are concerned about Robert sending assassins… I am guessing… Well I guess I just thought that you would have been using moon tea… You know… Until you were sure that you all were safe from threats… I guess that I am just concerned for your safety if you are carrying my little niece or nephew in your belly… You need to let Jon know that you might already be with child.”

Daenerys sighed as she looked around and noticed Jon in the distance, returning to the pyre. She then quietly said, “Robb, if I tell him now… What does it matter? It is too soon to know for sure… And What if I am not? What if I tell him that I am, only to have my moon blood come upon me the next day? Or what if I lose the babe?”

"Aye, I understand that… However, I still think that you should tell him that you might be pregnant as we speak…"

She shook her head, "I will not Robb... I will not say anything to him until it has been at least two moon turns… I want to make sure that I am… As I said, I do not want to break his heart if I am not." She saw him raised his eyebrow, which made her sigh as she continued her answer, "Please Robb... Let us keep this between us... I do not want him to be disappointed if I have a miscarriage or if I am not pregnant…" She pleaded, as she looked her good brother in the eyes.

Robb then sighed and relented, "Aye, Dany… We will keep this between us… for now… However, you better let me know… You must tell me if are… If your moon blood does not arrive… If you are truly pregnant, I want to make sure that a healer attends to you… To ensure that the babe is growing well…"

She then smiled as she embraced him. "I promise I will… And if I am Robb… You will be a good uncle…" She heard him chuckled.

"Aye, I will,” He said with a chuckle, “But I will have plenty of competition from the rest of the pack… Gods help your child when they meet Auntie Arya… That babe will be shooting a bow and arrow or practicing water dancing before they can talk…"

They both burst out in laughter as they embraced each other. They were soon disturbed when they heard the sound of Varys coughing, notifying them of Jon’s return.

"And why are the two of you laughing?" Jon asked with an amused smile on his lips.

She pulled away from her good-brother’s embrace and smiled at her husband as she nonchalantly said, "It is nothing my love..." 

The Queen saw him raising a skeptical eyebrow before nodding. He then looked up to the now star lit sky, took a deep breath and smiled as he asked, "Dany... Are you ready? Everything is ready for you in the pyre and I have my cloak to cover you once you emerge from the flames." 

She smiled and nodded, “I am ready, my love... we will soon be the parents of six baby dragons.” 

Jon smiled at her before he looked at the dragon eggs in the middle of the pile of twigs and sticks. He walked over and moved them slightly so that all five were circled around her shitty brother. He then lite the four braziers surrounding the wood pile before he walked back over to her and smiled as he pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. Then before leaving to join with Robb, Varys, Illyrio and the rest of the Khalasar, he leaned over, handed her a small dagger and whispered, “I know that you can do this, my love... You will show everyone here that you are a true dragon and that fire cannot harm a dragon.” 

Once her husband had joined the others, she smiled as she walked over to her brother and sliced a deep cut across his cheek. His muffled scream could be heard as she took her hands and coated them in his blood. She then cleaned her hands by wiping them onto the eggs.

She then took a deep breath as she walked over to the closest brazier; she grabbed the top of it with her bare hands, and turned it over onto the woodpile. It quickly ignited the dry kindling. She smile as she walked over to the next brazier and did the same. She repeated this process with the other two causing the pile of wood to turn into a roaring fire. She smiled as she stepped into the flames and bathed in their welcoming warmth. She was pulled from her trance when her brother’s muffled screams pierced the silent night air. 

A smug smirk appeared on her face as we sauntered over to Viserys and removed his gag and blindfold. She looked him in the eyes and stated, "A dragon does not burn! You are no dragon! I am a dragon... my husband and I are the last dragons and we do not burn!" 

She smiled when she heard his shrieks of the pain as the flames licked his skin, causing red whelps to quickly cover his exposed shin. She looked at her husband who smiled at her and nodded as he and the rest of the Khalasar all looked at her with expressions of awe. 

Daenerys felt nothing but the warmth and comfort of a favorite blanket as the flames burned the last remaining shreds of her garments. She felt electric sparks as the fire kiss her skin, however she felt no pain… Her skin was still pale as ivory and soft as silk. As the flames grew bigger and brighter, she was finding the part of her that was lost. The person who she was… The Queen that she was… She was the Mother of Dragons.

Suddenly, the sheiks and squeals of her brother screams faded into nothing. She looked up at his charred body and saw that he was limp and unmoving. _‘Good riddance you worthless piece of shit.’_

She then looked down at the five dragon eggs and noticed that they were beginning to wiggle. She got down on her knees to look closer as the eggs began to dance with the flames. She felt strange. She felt as though something buried within her was being unlocked… She also felt a pulling… She look at all of the eggs once more and when her eyes locked on the red dragon egg, she absentmindedly grabbed it and clutched it to her chest. As she did the flames grew higher and brighter and she closed her eyes. Then, out of nowhere, even though her eyes were shut tightly, she saw a bright flash of light. She was pulled into a vivid vision…

She was on an island surrounded by dark water… With many cliff and a jagged, rocky shoreline… There was a large castle and a long stone stair case that led to the beaches below... At first she did not recognized where she was… But as she thought for a moment it soon came more clear… She was at Dragonstone… She was at the place where she was born.

Then in an instant she was no longer standing outside the castle… she was inside… In chambers looking at herself laying in the bed reading a raven scroll. She walked over and looked over her shoulder to read the message…

 

 

 

 

> _Queen Daenerys Targaryen,_
> 
> __King Aegon of Houses Stark and Targaryen has accepted your offer of a marriage alliance. Together you will rule Westeros as King and Queen. The terms of this alliance and marriage shall be discussed on Dragonstone. The King in the North is preparing to sail from White Harbor to Dragonstone with myself, and a few members of his Kingsgaurd, to ensure his safety. We should be arriving within a fortnight._ _
> 
> _The King has head many good things about your character and looks forward on to meeting you._
> 
> _Ser Davos Seaworth, Hand of The King in the North_

 

She looked in the air as she sat up. She was confused... She has heard of this Ser Davos Seaworth... Jon has told him that Ser Davos was his hand. 

She was also confused onto the marriage betrothed between her and Jon as Jon said that she asked him to come to Dragonstone to bend the knee.

A thousand question went through her mind as she gasped as she heard a knock on the door.

_"Your Grace... I need to speak to you... it is urgent!” She heard her Hand call from the other side of the door._

She watched as the other Daenerys arose from the bed, walked to the door and pulled it open _. "What is wrong, Lord Tyrion?"_  

_"Your Grace, there are dragons..."_

She was surprised _'Dragons?' Is this a dream of my past life?'_ She saw that the other Daenerys was confused.

She saw the other her smile and out a laugh as she said, _“Yes, Lord Tyrion… I am aware that I have three dragons flying over the…”_

She saw the Dwarf who soon became clear to her as more of her memories was unlocked. _'Lord Tyrion!'_ She gasped as she remember more and more about him, Lord Tyrion was a smart and funny man… He was her Hand of the Queen. She was pulled from her thoughts as Lord Tyrion interrupted the Queen in her vision.

_"Not your dragons, your Grace!"_

She was confused, _'Not my dragons?'_  

She saw the Daenerys sigh as she said, _"What do you mean?"_

She then saw Lord Tyrion as he took another deep breath and said in a rushed tone, _"Your Grace, let me to show you… Please follow me!"_

She saw the Daenerys in front of her was confused but nodded as she donned a black cape and allowed Lord Tyrion to lead her from the room. Daenerys decided to follow the other her and Lord Tyrion.

She followed the pair through the castle, then outside… not stopping until they had reached the cliffs that overlooked the massive stairway leading to the castle. She noticed as they journeyed outside, several soldier in black leather armor as well as some Dothraki guards followed closely. _‘The men in black armor are Unsullied warriors’_ she remembered.

As she stood on the cliffs, she listened to the waves crashing against the jagged rocks below, when suddenly as she heard extremely loud roar. She looked at the other Daenerys and Lord Tyrion as the screeching and roaring continued, and noticed that they both appeared to be frightened by the sounds. 

She looked at Lord Tyrion as he remarked, _“That did not sound like Drogon! It sounded louder and scarier than Drogon!”_   She was confused as she saw some Dothraki shoulders as well Unsullied protect the Daenerys in her vision.

Out of nowhere, a large dark colored dragon, landed right in front of them and screeched at them before it turned to stare into the distance… In the direction of the roaring and screeching had been coming from.

She then heard Daenerys shout in a commanding tone, "Stand back!" She saw as the Unsullied and Dothraki blood riders step back from the Daenerys, Tyrion and the dragon.

She noticed that Tyrion who appeared to be terrified. When he met the gaze of her other self he asked, _“Your Grace… what is going on?"_   She saw the confusion on her past self… It appeared that her other self was also trying to figure out what was going on. However, before she could think much about it, her eyes were pulled toward the setting sun because of another load roar. When her eyes focused in the distance, she could not believe what she saw. She saw a large grey dragon approaching them… A dragon that she could tell was much larger than the Black Dragon standing next to them. 

As she looked at the grey dragon, it seemed to be very familiar to her. The grey dragon had honey colored eyes as well grey scales. She gasped as she realized that the dragon looked just like Sarogon… Only much, much larger. The Dragon was extremely large... It made the Black and scarlet dragon appear to look like a small child. 

She was shocked when the humungous grey dragon shook the ground as it landed about ten feet in front of them and then released a commanding roar. She also gasped as she heard a strangely familiar voice inside her head. _‘Dear gods… that dragon is much larger than my Drogon! Where did it come from?’_ She looked at the other Daenerys and realized that she could hear the thoughts of her other self.

She felt the goosebumps on her flesh as the Grey Dragon and the Black Dragon roared at each other in greeting. Then the her other self slowly approached to Grey Dragon and placed her hand on it’s snout, causing it to purr with delight. She watched as the smaller Black dragon nudged the shoulder of the other Daenerys and demanded attention… _The dragon… Drogon was jealous of the Grey Dragon_. She could tell that the Daenerys cared for both of them. 

She gasped as she started to remember this. The long journey from Meereen to Drogonstone... How when she arrived she heard of Aegon Targaryen and his three Dragons… That he claimed to be the true heir to the Iron Throne… How she wanted to demand for him to bend the knee… The raven scroll… Being betrothed….

She was pulled again from her thoughts as she saw a dark haired man climb off the back of the large Grey Dragon… He was extremely handsome… It was her Jon. But then she was shocked _, ‘Who is that young woman with him? She looks familiar… With dark hair and grey eyes just like Jon’s.’_  She was confused as to who the women was… However her attention was diverted when she heard the thoughts of her other self.

 _‘This cannot be my nephew… he said he was coming by ship… but he is the only other person with dragons that I know of… What if this is another family member that I never knew I had…’_ she was surprised as she started walking next to her other self as she saw Jon approached them with a smoky silver armor and a sword and his hip which she could clearly see was Dark Sister. She was surprised that he had Dark Sister. She could clearly remember her husband saying that he had a sword named Long Claw in their past life.

She looked at the Large Grey dragon as he roared. She then looked at her Unsullied and Dothraki warriors raising their weapons to protect their Queen. She gasped as she thought they would fight her love… her Jon… Thankfully, before she was able to get worked up and fear for his safety she heard Lord Tyrion shouting. _"Put down your weapons! He is a friend not a foe!"_

She saw the confusion on her other self’s face, which made her chuckle as Jon approached them. She saw her soldiers lower their weapons. She then placed her gaze as Jon smiled at them as he finally stopped in front of them.

She saw Lord Tyrion smile at Jon and in a mocking tone said _, “The Bastard of Winterfell... I see that you have picked up some scars along the way, but you are still alive.”_

 _“The Dwarf of Casterly Rock, I see you have earned a few scars as well...”_  Jon retorted with a laugh. She noticed that her other self was confused by the banter between the two men as their conversation continued.

_“Ah, yes, but that is a long tale and one for another time… Gods the last time I saw you, you were just a Green boy off to join the ancient order of the Nights Watch.”_

_“And the last time I saw you, you were pissing off the top of the Wall.”_ The two men then broke out in laughter before her husband continued, _“Lord Tyrion, I would like to thank you for your advice.”_

As her husband said this, she was confused and she could tell that her other self was as well… _‘What advise did Lord Tyrion give to my husband,’_ she wondered.

She looked at Lord Tyrion and noticed that he had raised an eyebrow and asked, _“And what advice would that be?”_

She noticed that Jon smirk as he stated, _"As I recall, you were drunk, and I was in the training yard practicing, because Lady Catelyn did not want the Bastard at the King’s Feast… You told me ‘Bastard, let me give you some advice. Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you.’ I lived by those words for many years.”_

She then looked around the cliffs… She was confused as to why she was here. Why she was seeing this and why more of her lost memory started to unravel from her locked mind.

She saw her other self was getting angry and was confused… She took a deep breath as she then asked, _“Lord Tyrion, you know this man… Aren’t you going to introduce me?"_

She then smiled as she saw Lord Tyrion smile at her and say, _"Forgive my manners, your Grace. This man is your betrothed, Jon Snow... ah, pardon me, I believe you go by Aegon Targaryen these days."_  

She gasped as she heard this, _‘Jon never liked that name... He always preferred Jon.’_  She looked between the Jon and Daenerys in her vision, when she heard the other her’s thoughts once more, _'So this is my nephew! My last relative! My betrothed!'_  

She watched her other self took a deep breath and say to the Jon in the vision, _"So you are my nephew and my betrothed... It is nice to meet you, Aegon."_

She saw a tentative smile on Jon's face as he then said, _"Aye, I am... Are you disappointed?"_ She chuckled as she saw the other her blush like a maid. She then heard her other self’s thoughts, _'Of course, I am not disappointed... Quite the opposite'_ before she answered his question in a Queenly tone, _"No, I am quite impressed actually."_

She looked at Jon and saw the smile she loved what he tried to hide it… the smile where just the corners of his lips turned up. She giggled when the young woman standing next to him subtlety elbowed him in his gut. He looked at the woman and appeared to slightly blush, before he cleared his throat with a cough and spoke,  _"Pardon my manners, your Grace... This is my little sister Arya Stark."_ She gasped as she started to remember who Arya was as more memory from her past life was unlocked.

 _"It is nice to meet you Lady… I mean Princess Arya... I mean soon to be good sister."_ The other her stuttered as she shook Arya’s hand _._

_She saw Arya kept her smile as she answered back _"It is nice to meet you, your Grace but I am no lady or princess… Arya will do just fine."__

She then heard Lord Tyrion gasped as he looked at her good sister _. "Arya Stark! You were last seen in King’s Landing... just before..."_

 _"Your sister took my Father prisoner and later you mad nephew Joffrey took his head under a false charge of treason...”_   Arya stated finishing his sentence.

 _"I am sorry, Arya for the crimes of my..."_ However, before Lord Tyrion could finish his apology, Jon interrupted.

 _"It is fine Lord Tyrion… It is all in the past. You played no part in our Father’s death."_ Her eyes widened as Jon looked at her and smiled before he took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and placed a chaste kiss upon it. She remember Jon told her that they both hated each other when they first met... However, this was quite the opposite… They both appeared smitten with each other. She was drawn from her thoughts as she saw the other her half smile when Jon said. _“It is an honor to meet you, Aunt Daenerys."_

She laughed as Jon said Aunt and when she saw the blush on her other self’s face as she said, _"Please Aegon, call me Daenerys."_

_She saw the smile on Jon's face as he then said, _“Daenerys… I am going to be your husband, so please… I prefer that you call me Jon.”_ She then smiled as she saw the shock on her other self’s face… before Jon smiled explained why he wanted to be called by his bastard name… _"My birth name might be Aegon, but I prefer the name Jon. My Father... the man who raised me and kept me safe growing up, gave me that name… Until I learned the truth about who I really am, it was the only name I had ever known.”_ She could feel the other Daenerys’ emotions… she could tell she felt some disappointment in his decision but that she also understood why he choose to continue to go by the name Jon._

_"It is nice to meet you... Jon,"_ The other said with a smile. After the words were spoken, she giggled as she watched to two of them continued to wordlessly and longingly stare into each other’s eyes. She felt lost and warm inside. She was also surprised that they are staring at each other for so long. She already now knew why her other self already had strong feelings for him. She finally understands that Jon was the one who made her feel like she belonged somewhere that she was not alone. 

She felt the spark... The connection between them... That they were drawn toward one another. She then heard her other self-thought as he then thought _'I wonder if he feels it too.’_ She smiled because she knew that Jon did feel the connection.

She chuckled, as Lord Tyrion had to cough to break their trance before he said, _"So tell me, Jon Snow, why did you arrive here at Dragon back? According to your raven, we were informed you would be sailing here with your Kingsguard and your Hand, Ser Davos Seaworth. And that you all would be arriving in approximately a fortnight to discuss the marriage alliance."_

She sighed as she then sat down on the grassy cliff, trying to concentrate on their discussion. She then heard the thoughts of the other Daenerys, _‘That is a good point… Why did he arrive in the middle of the night unannounced?’_  

She listened to the conversation attentively as they brought out the man named Euron Greyjoy… A man that Jon had prevented from destroying her fleet and killing two of her allies. She was surprised that Lord Varys has informed her other self too late about Euron Greyjoy. She was also surprised that Jon also had his own Master of Whispers... _Brandon Stark… His brother was his Master of Whispers… He was a greenseer known as the Three-Eyed Raven._ She recalled as she continued listening in on their conversation. The longer she watched and listened, she felt more and more memories unlocking and unraveling from the deepest parts of her mind.

After a few minutes she then heard a voice say her name that she recognized, however she could not remember from where... She looked up and saw a tall young man looking at her with a smile… He seemed to be familiar… 

As she stood up and she walked over to him, she asked, "You can see, me can't you?"

She saw the young man smiled as he nodded as they both walked around the Daenerys and Jon as they had their discussion. "Yes, I can see you... Daenerys Targaryen... Or should I say, the Princess who was promised."

Daenerys was confused. She looked at the young man struggling to place him but many of her thoughts were still so foggy. She then stopped walking, took the young man’s hand and said, "I feel like I know you… However, I cannot remember your name… Who are you?"

"I am Brandon Stark... The Three-Eyed Raven..." He stated in an emotionless tone.

She was surprised because she thought that Jon had told her that Bran was not as to walk… But in this vision he was walking along side of her. "You are Brandon Stark? Jon’s younger brother… Cousin?"

“I am.” He stated with a nod of his head as they again began to walk along the cliff where Jon, Daenerys and the others were gathered.

She nodded as she looked at the Jon and the Daenerys and saw that they were smiling at one another. After a she took a deep breath, she looked at Brandon and asked, "Why am I here?"

"This... This is your past life... You are here because your memory has started to be returned to you."

She was confused. "This is my past life?"

“Yes.”

“But... But… This does not make sense… Jon never told me that he had three dragons... That he was already aware that he was Aegon Targaryen… He told me that we did not like each other when we first met… But here they appear to be smitten with one another!”

She saw him took a deep breath as he answered in an even tone, "The Jon in your new life is not the Jon from this life… the Jon from your past life... The Jon with you now is from another life... A life where he did not know that he was a Targaryen until I told him the truth... A life in which he did not have three dragons... A life where your dragon, Viserion, died at the hands of the Night King..."

She gasped… She had heard that story before… When Jon told her that Viserion had died when she went to save him and his companions from their doomed wight hunt mission. She was confused… Nothing seem to make any sense. "I... I don't understand..." she finally choked out.

“When two worlds collide after both end in its downfall... a failure... One life will meet the other life in a new world... and something will be reborn... Two saviors will be returned from different lives... They will fall in love... And together to bring forth the Lightbringers…” He then took a deep breath, “Daenerys, in your past life… You lost to the Night King… In Jon's he lost to the Night King... In his life he was forced to kill you when you became The Night Queen and your son Rhaegar after he was turned into a White Walker... With the help of a Priestess of the Lord of Light… Melisandre… We were able to send him back in time to prepare for the Long Night… It was the same as you…"

Suddenly she gasped and fell to her knees when a sharp pain passed through her skull… More and More memories were being unlocked in her mind… There were not complete memories just flashes. He head continued to have shooting pains, "Why… Why do I have a headache?" She placed her hand on her head as she felt more and more pain.

She then looked up and noticed that Brandon had gotten down on his knees and stated, "Your memories are starting to return to you… Azor Ahai..."

She winced as she felt a pain in her eyes… She closed them to try and dull the pain. When she opened them they were now down on the beach. She looked towards the water and gasped when she saw her reflection… Her eyes were a fiery orange… She felt the rage coursing throughout her entire body… She sensed a feeling of loss... The pain of what happened to her in the past. However, she could not remember what it is that she had lost. She shuddered at the pain pounding in her skull before she snapped her head towards The Three-Eyed Raven as she rubbed her temple and breathed out, "What... What happened to the other Daenerys… The Daenerys from Jon’s past?" She winced at the pain.

"She... She is trapped in his soul... She is bound to his soul until he is truly able to forgive himself for what happened to them... For what happened to you and baby Rhaegar..." he stated with a hint of compassion in his tone

After he said that she fell to the sand, screaming out in pain as more flashes of memories started to unravel in her mind… She saw her and a dark skinned girl in her chambers, _‘Missandei,’_ she recalled… There were having a conversation about the King in the North…

She saw her and Jon dining together in a dining hall… Then they were kissing passionately when he suddenly pulled away and said, _"I'm sorry Daenerys but I can't do this... I cannot fall in love with you and see the consequences... What will happen to you... I cannot hurt you..."_

Daenerys could tell that her other self was confused as she asked,  _"Consequences? Hurt me? What do you mean Jon?"_  

She saw him taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and opened them. She gasped when she saw his eyes turned from grey to a golden orange.  _"I am the Prince who was Promised... I am Azor Ahai reborn... I will not make you or anyone else my Nissa Nissa... I will not... Even if that means killing myself."_

The next thing she knew she was in a room with a table that was shaped like a map… They were discussing battle plans against Jaime Lannister, who was about to attack Highgarden... Jon told them about how his brother, Bran was a greenseer and served as his Master of Whispers… Then After the council meeting they made love for the first time on top of the Painted Table… She heard herself silently praying that his seed would quicken in what she believed to be her barren womb.

She was still on the sandy beach when she opened her eyes… She placed both hands on the sides of her head as she felt the pain return causing her to screech out into the night air as her whole body quivered in discomfort. Finally she was able to breathe out, "What... What... Happened to Jon... Aegon Targaryen… from my life… The life that I am remembering... He told me he was Azor Ahai… I saw his eyes change from grey to orange… He was Azor Ahai… Not Me… I was his Nissa Nissa!"

"That will soon be revealed to you... You cannot receive all of your memories at once… That would be too painful… Your memories will now slowly be returned... Azor Ahai."

She dug her hands into the sand and screamed out in pain as she then recalled another memory… Jon showing her the paintings of The Night King and the White Walkers on the walls of the dragonglass cave… Then how she pleasured him by taking his member in her mouth… How kissed each other fiercely as she promised him they will find another way… That he would not be destined to kill his Nissa Nissa. Then how they went back to the castle and dined… laughed… and made love again before falling asleep intertwined in each other’s arms for the first time. 

"How... How am I able to start remembering now? It does not make sense… I have been living for the past eighteen years in this new life and all I had before were hazy images of Jon..." She questioned as she breathed hard, trying to catch her breath before the pain again became unbearable.

“Your memories started to become unlocked when you touch your dragon egg… The red dragon egg that was destined to be yours...”

“That does not make sense… My dragon was black and dark reddish purple scales... Drogon… I bonded with Drogon… Not a red dragon!”

“Drogon was never supposed to be your dragon…” He stated evenly. She was getting ready to ask him what he meant, but he continued with his explanation. “You bonded with Drogon in your past life because he was the strongest of the three eggs you were given... Jon’s half-brother, Aegon… His dragon egg was always supposed to belong to you... You felt a connection with that egg… The red dragon egg the second you touched it… You felt as if something began to unlock in your mind… Then, when you entered the fire, the egg again called to you… When you picked it up and clutched it to your breasts, the door to your memories began to open because your true self returned to your body... The same thing happened to Jon... He returned to this life… This world... However he already had all of his memories because in his past life he always saw himself as a bastard... Not like your Jon from your past life who though of himself as a King… The Jon from your life found out about his true heritage when he was still at the Wall... The man he considered to be his Father gave your great uncle, Maester Aemon, a letter. Ned Stark informed him to give the letter to Jon if anything ever happened to him… If he died before he was unable to tell Jon the truth about his mother like he had promised to do the next time that they saw each other."

As she attempted to stand, still grimacing in pain, Bran reached down, took her hand and helped her to her feet. Once she was standing, he looked her in the eyes and stated, "Daenerys... You will feel the pain for the next several moons… Until all of your memories have returned to you... You will eventually come to see how you were the greatest Swordsmen in all of Essos while your husband, Jon was the greatest swordsmen in Westeros..."

The Queen felt her face contort as she felt sharp pain once again… She clutched Bran’s arm as closed her eyes and when she did more memories flashed in her mind. She saw Lord Varys warning her to stay away from her love, to stay away from Jon because he was Azor Ahai and she was his Nissa Nissa. She saw Jon’s smile and his tears of joy when she placed their sliver-haired, purple eyed baby boy into his arms. She then found herself in a room that she did not recognize… Her son was in her arms and she was rocking him to sleep. She then looked up when the door to the room open and saw Jon entering the room… She smiled at her but she then gasped as he fell onto his knees… There was blood coming from his mouth… She heard a large screeching sound and she screamed.

Her eyes snapped open as she noticed that Brandon Stark was beginning to fade away, but not before she heard him say, "In your new life Jon's song is the song of Ice and Fire and your song is the Song of Fire and Blood..."

Those words kept repeating in her mind before they were drowned out by the sounds of loud chirpings and screechings. She opened her eyes once more and she realized she was back in Essos… She was back with the Khalasar. She saw the fire raging around her before she looked down her body and realized that she was completely naked and unburnt and there was a small red dragon on her chest. She then felt sharp claws crawling up the top of her back. She turned her head and her gaze saw a creamy-bronze colored baby dragon screeching at her. She then felt another crawling on her shoulder; it was a blue dragon hatchling. She the felt two more on the tops of her legs; she looked down to see a purplish-black dragon and a green dragon… In this moment she then felt as though she had returned… She was again Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen… The Unburnt… The Mother of Dragons.

She took a deep breath as she stood up in the bonfire… She gathered the five screeching dragon hatchlings, she placed two dragon on each shoulder and held the red dragon in her arms and closed her eyes to regain her composure. _‘I am Daenerys Targaryen… I am the Mother if Dragons,’_ she told herself repeatedly. She then opened her eyes and began to walk out of the flames. When she stepped out of the last wall of fire, she saw all the members of their Khalasar, as well Jon, Varys, Illyrio staring at her while Robb looked away. She laughed to herself when she saw that her good brother was not looking at her, _‘He is trying not to dishonor me.’_

When she met Jon’s gaze he smiled at her and gave her a nod of encouragement. She knew what she had to do… She stood up straight as looked at the Khalasar and took a deep breath before declaring in a commanding tone, “Anha zin Daenerys Targaryen. Jin vezhven Khaleesi ki Khal Aegon.  Anha zin jin Khaleesi fin mounts jin rhaesheser vi ma the vezhven Khal Aegon.  Anha tikh gives yer jin vezhven vezh fin mounts jin rhaesheser." ( _I am Daenerys Targaryen. The great Khaleesi of the Khal Aegon. I am the Khaleesi who mounts the world along with the Great Khal Aegon. I will give you the great stallion who mounts the world.)_ She saw all of the Khalasar, Varys, Illyrio, Jorah, Robb and even Jon all kneel down before her, dipping their heads in respect towards the ground.

She then smiled as she met her husband beaming gaze and placed her hand on her stomach… It was at that moment she knew... She knew that his seed had taken root and their child was growing inside of her womb... She was positive that she would bare them an heir… A son that would be known as the greatest King Westeros had ever known. She was then alerted to five hungry baby dragons as they began screeching and letting their birth be known. Sarogon then flew over, landed in front of them and gave a loud welcoming screech to his siblings. 

She then looked at her husband and smiled because she knew that they were destined to be two Saviors from different worlds who would fall in love to bring forth the dawn… to bring forth the Lightbringers. She closed her eyes finally feeling at peace. When she opened them she caught her reflection in Ser Jorah’s armor she smiled as she realized that her eyes had turned Grey… The same grey as Jon’s eyes.

She smiled at the Red Dragon when she felt it nuzzle against the front of her shoulder. She rubbed the crimson scales under his chin and he let out a shriek before he began to purr in contentment. She then remembered, _‘Balerion… Jon called him Balerion in his past life… I am not sure yet what I will call him… I guess that Jon and I will have to come up with names for these five sweet little dragon babes… All I know is that he was meant to be mine, just as Sarogon was always meant to be Jon’s.’_

She took a deep breath she walked over to her husband and pulled him to his feet. He smiled at her and moved the dragons so that he was able to place his cloak around her shoulders. As the members of the Khalasar began to rise to their feet, she, Jon all six dragons and Ghost left to go to their tent... The Tent of the Great Khal and Khaleesi. She smiled as Jon guided her because she now had more memories from her past life.

As they entered their tent, the five dragon hatchlings climbed from her body and jumped on top the table where their big brother, Sarogon, had landed, and started eating the roasted hoarse meet that had been prepared for them. Ghost then plopped down at the entrance of the tent as if he were protecting them from allowing anyone to enter.

The Khaleesi took a deep breath and smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach. She smiled even bigger as Jon came up behind her, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck and removing his cloak. She turned around and stepped back so that her husband could admire her stark naked body. She could tell that he wanted her and she desired him more than she ever had before. She then closed the distance between them and pulled him in for a kiss. She deepened the kiss by granting his tongue entrance into her mouth. After a few minutes she pulled away and whispered into his ear, "The Mother of Dragons has returned, my love..."

She knew that even though this was not the exact same Jon from her last life, she still loved him with all her heart and she knew that he loved her just as much… She knew that even though she was not the Daenerys from his past life but really another Daenerys from another lifetime... They were still meant to be together… Only together they could be the ones to bring the dawn and save the people of Westeros from certain death.

She then snaked her hand down the front of his breeches and he smiled and let out a growl as she began to rub his already hard cock through the front of his breeches. She then remembered how in her past life she sucked his cock for the first time in the dragonglass cave at Dragonstone. She smiled as he removed he shirt as she kept on rubbing his cock. She then as she started to nibble his earlobe before peppering kisses down to his neck… then to his chest… then to his abdomen until she reached the top of his breeches. She then got on her hands and began unlacing his trousers. 

She smiled as she slowly pulled down his pants and started rubbing his already fully erect thick cock. She then looked up at him without saying a word, watching his face as she began to caress he stones before she licked down each side of his member, then placed a kiss to its head. He then released a throaty growl as soon as sheathed his cock into her mouth and slowing started bobbing her head as she sucked.

She felt him shiver before he grabbed the top of her head and laced his fingers in her long lose silver locks and began to thrust his hips into her eager mouth. _‘Gods I love it when he fucks my face… I love it when he takes me like the dragonwolf he is inside,’_ she thought as she continued to pleasure his member. She kept on sucking his cock as she caresses his balls with her other hand until she felt his cock twitching inside her mouth. She pulled away with a pop and smiled up at him as she continued to lovingly stroke his length.

He then helped her to her feet and pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed each other slowly at first before she allowed his tongue into her mouth. As the kiss deepened she continued to gently stroking his cock. When their tongues began to battle she felt his hand squeeze her arse which caused her to bit down on his lip, drawing blood. She then licked and kissed the blood from his lip, and when she did the taste of the dragon blood caused her to moan.

Daenerys then pulled away to observe his perfectly toned muscular chest and recalled where scars were when they made love for the first time on top of the Painted Table. She smiled as she placed both hands on his chest and tenderly kissed his each place that used to be littered with a nasty half healed red scar. When she was finally done, he grabbed her arse cheeks firmly and then lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they began kissing again as he carried her over towards the bed. When they reached the bed, he gently placed her in the middle of it, not once breaking the seal of their lips… All that she could hear were the sounds their kissing and the screeching of the Dragons as they happily ate their meal.

They continued to kiss each other slowly; she wanted to show him that there is no one else in the world for her... That no one belonged to her but him… That she was his for eternity. As she kissed him as she placed both arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss as her eyes were shut tightly, concentrating on proving to him that was everything that she could ever want or need. After a few minutes he pulled away, looked into her eye and they both smiled at each other. Then when he placed his hand on her cheek, she remembered something else Doreah had told her in her past life, _'Love comes from the eyes, Khaleesi.'_ They both looked at each other lovingly as they tried to catch their breath.

Once she had calmed her frantic breathing, she smiled as she placed both hands on his hips as she spun him around so that he was on his back; she could tell by the look on his face that he was surprised by her bold action. She leaned down for another kiss and she felt his arm go around the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him as the kiss became more passionate. She then placed her dripping cunt over top of his hardened member and she began to rock her hips, creating glorious friction, however she denied his cock entrance. She could imagine that this sensation was what caused him to growl into her mouth as they kissed.  

When she pulled away to catch her breath she smiled at him as he continued to squeezing her arse cheeks. She then felt as his hands began to travel from her arse, to the sides of her waist, up to her flat stomach until her reached her breast. He then placed once hand on each of her breasts and began to squeeze and caress them. The sensations he was causing as he gave her breasts his undivided attention caused her to moan in pleasure. She then leaded down and pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck and she again began to slide her sopping cunt along his member. 

After a few minutes of pleasuring her breasts he pulled her mouth back to his and he kissed her kissed slowly and passionately. When pulled away as she smiled at him and said, "Ñuha Zaldrīzeszokla... Ñuha soul...  Ñuha jorrāelagon hen ñuha ābrar" _(My Dragonwolf... My soul... The love of my life.)_  

She saw the confusion on his face... She knew that he did not understand High Valryian which made her realize that the Jon from his past could not speak High Valyrian… She wondered if the Jon from her past could speak Valyrian. She saw his confusion was turned into a smiled as she pulled him in for another kiss. 

They soon both pulled away as she then removed her cunt from his groin which by the look on his face she could tell, surprised him. She then began to shimmy the core of her body up his chest until her cunt was just over his mouth. She looked down at him and smiled as she placed each of her knees on each of his cheeks. 

She could only see his grey eyes as she smiled at him. She then placed her cunt dripping over his mouth and he started sucking on her sensitive bundle of nerves. As he sucked and licked her cunt, she closed her eyes and moaned. She then started to slightly move her hips, fucking his mouth. She smiled as felt his calloused hands ghost along the sides of her hips, to bare stomach and then to her breast. The feeling of him squeezing and caressing them causes her hips to move faster as she rode his face. 

She continued to moan as she removed one of his hands and placed the tips of his fingers on her clit as he kept on thrusting his tongue into her cunt. The sensations quickly overwhelmed her as she reached her orgasm. She let out a shriek of ecstasy as she felt her release and her juices escaped in his eager mouth. She smiled as she moved her legs back down to his hips as she then pulled him in for another kiss.

As they continued to kiss, she took his rock hard member in her hand and placed it into the warm moist heat of her core. She moaned again as his thick length deliciously stretched her walls and kissed her womb. She then started slowly moving her hips not once breaking their passionate kiss.

She soon felt his hands traveling from her face down to her waist with a hand finally settling on her each of arse cheeks. They continued kissing as rode him slowly, enjoying the slow and tender love making. As she rode him he gently squeezed her arse cheeks which caused her to moan into his mouth. There were so many sensations happening all at once… The feel of his plump lips on hers… His hand caressing her asre so tenderly…. The feel of his perfect cock kissing her womb with each slow but powerful rock of her hips.

When she began to feel lightheaded she had to break this kiss for some much needed air, they smiled at each other lovingly as she continued unhurriedly moving her hips. As she panted for air she gasped when he smiled wickedly at her as he moved both hands from her arse to her waist and flipped them so that she was now on her back. 

They both stared at each other lovingly as he then began to thrust hard and slow inside of her core. They soon started kiss once again and she placed both hands again around his shoulders as she closed her eyes to focus on their kiss. She was overwhelmed with emotions as he kept on thrusting hard and unhurried inside of her; each of his deliberate powerful thrusts kissed her womb. Jon soon broke their kiss as lightly nibbled on her ear as she tightened her grip on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his arse. This slight change in position which caused him to thrust even harder and deeper inside of her, reaching places that had never before been kiss by his cock. She soon felt her inner walls clenching around his member and she moaned loudly as her second orgasm washed through her body.

Even as she came down from her climax, her husband did not stop; he continued to kiss her womb with each powerful thrust. They kept on kissing each other fiercely as he continued to thrust his member impossibly deep into her core. He then placed one of his hands on her breasts and squeezed it causing her to pull away and smile at him. He then looked at her with a wicked smirk as he took both of her legs to loosen her grip on him. Before she knew what had happened, he had spun her around so that she was now on her stomach and felt his cock quickly entered her needy cunt. He started to thrust into her hard and fast from behind causing her to scream out at the pleasure. She then felt as he placed his hand under her stomach, pulling her up to her hands and knees. He then bit into her shoulder as he continued his grueling pace of ramming her cunt from behind.

Her eyes were tightly closed as she heard the sounds of her breast slapped against her flesh as he fucked her hard as he kept on kissing and biting her shoulder. Out of nowhere, she felt herself come undone once again as a third orgasm flooded her body.

She then fell flat on her stomach and panted as he pulled out of her wet cunt. Her husband did not give her anytime to recover as he spun her slowly around to face him. They both smiled at each other as he laid down on top of her and entered her still pulsating cunt once more. She wrapped her legs around his waist again as he leaned down to capture her lips with a kiss. Their tongues battled longingly before he pulled away and grunted as he shot his seed inside of her womb, the feeling causing her to moan as she peaked again. 

He pulled out and they continued kissing. After a few minutes she felt he cock hardening once again… She knew full well her husband could give her his seed more than once and she knew that she reach more orgasms. She then placed both hands around the back his neck as she spun him around so that she was on top of him once more.

They smiled at each other as she inserted his rock hard cock back into her core and started rocking her hips. As she began to move faster she felt his seed from their prior love making session escape from her womb and drip down her thighs onto his legs. She smiled as she leaned down and they kissed again passionately as she continued moving her hips and as he continued to thrust up inside of her. She pulled away when she heard all six of the dragons screeching and Ghost howling. She smiled as she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and she noticed that his eyes were closed. She then placed her hand on her stomach as she kept on moving her hips quickly, fucking him furiously, knowing that the Targaryen’s have returned from the brink of extinction because a Little Dragon was growing in her womb. She continued to hear the babe dragons making noise and her smile widened as she kept on riding the love of her life knowing the Targaryen Dynasty… The Targaryen restoration has begun… and that this time they would bring forth the Lightbringers to bring the Dawn......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please let us know - please leave a kudos or comment or bookmark. If you have suggestions please let us know. We read all the comments and love all the feedback and suggestions that you all give to us. Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> If some of you are confused onto Daenerys past then please read our other fic 'The Last Targaryens' what is the prequel to this story which will explain everything of Dany's past :)


	15. Chapter 15 - Choas is a ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These events happen approximately 2 days after the events of the last chapter  
> 1\. Sam arrives at the Citadel in Oldtown  
> 2\. Petyr receives news from Pentos and continues to scheme  
> 3\. Edmure arrives in Winterfell and spend some time with his nieces and gets more questions than answers  
> 4\. Theon speaks with the King in the North and decisions are made  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys mew Chapter finally!! We have some news... We decided to divide this chapter's full length into two chapters... Because it would have caused confusion of all the time skips and days but anyway the next chapter of TLHFW should be done soon :) we are working on it as we speak!! So this chapter will be sadly shorter than the others... As well the next one. Pls, leave your opinions and your ideas in the comments below as well what you think of the chapter. I would just like to say thank you for all of your love as well supporting us you do not realize how much it means to us when you give us your love and support but anyway as I always say sit back relax and enjoy the chapter!!.

 

* * *

**_ Samwell Tarly _ **

 

It has been nearly three weeks since Samwell Tarly had set sail from Pentos with his Northern escort when their ship finally arrived at the port in Oldtown. As he waited on the deck to get off the vessel he noticed the bright red comet in the sky was again burning brightly in the early afternoon sky. _‘I believe that Jon’s wife must have hatched her dragon eggs... The comet first appeared after Jon hatched Sarogon… and it had started to fade, but a few days ago it began shining brightly once again... I wonder if I should investigate the comet while I am here... That comet is odd though… After Sarogon hatched, it was red and blue… However, now it is pulsing red five times before it flickers to blue... I wonder what that could possibly mean...’_

“Samwell Tarly,” one of the Stark Guards called, pulling Sam’s attention from the bleeding star in the sky. “We have loaded your belongings onto the cart... We will escort you to the Citadel while we wait for our ship to be resupplied for our journey back to White Harbor.”

“Thank you, Shadd,” Sam replied as he scurried to follow him down the plank to the dock below and then to the waiting cart.

It was an uneventful trek from the docks to the Citadel. When they arrived, the two Stark Guards, Shadd and Donnis, who had escorted him, helped him to unload his trunk and other belongings. He then bid them farewell and wished them safe travels as they took their leave back to the North.  _‘This is it… I know I always wanted to be a wizard… But being a Maester is a much better option when compared with freezing to death at the Wall… And Jon needs me here… He needs me to find out everything I can about White Walkers and the Long Night... I just need to find a way to get into the restricted area of the library,’_ he thought as he took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. 

When he walked through the door, he entered a spacious chamber and saw a slender man with shorter white hair and long white beard seated behind a large wooden desk, fully engrossed with whatever he was writing. Sam walked over towards the Maester, stood in front of the desk and waited for him to look up. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, he finally coughed to get the old man’s attention. 

The older Maester appeared to be perturbed by Sam’s interruption. He looked up at him with raised eyebrows and unkind eyes, before he sighed and asked, “How might I help you?”

Sam offered the man a nervous smile as handed the man the letter from his sweaty hand and said, "Excuse me... I am sorry to disturb your writing… Uh... Hello... I am Samwell Tarly... I have been sent here at the request of the Warden of The North, Lord Eddard of House Stark… He asked for me to train here so I can become his Maester’s apprentice..."

He saw the Maester furrowed his brow as he opened the sealed letter and began to read. He then moved the scrolls and pieces of parchment he had been writing on out of the way, picked up a large brown leather bound book, placed it in front of him, opened it and began to flip through the pages as if he were looking for something. As the Maester looked through the book, Sam took the opportunity to absorb his new surroundings; he looked around the room, admiring all of the intricate objects on the desk and drawings, painting and tapestries lining the stone walls. After a few moments, the man behind the desk cleared his throat, bringing Sam’s attention back to him. He noticed the older man eyed him suspiciously, as he inquired, “You are the young man The King in the North has requested to be trained to become his new Maester… to assist Grand Maester Luwin?" 

Sam was surprised and could not contain the small gasp that he released as his eye went wide and he asked, "I’m sorry... did... you say Eddard Stark... is the King in the North?"

"What... Have you been at sea for the last fortnight?” The Old Maester inquired. However before Sam could answer, the old man continued, “Yes... Eddard Stark has been named the King in the North after the North was granted their Independence...”

“Why... Why was the North granted their Independence?”

“Apparently... The Crown Prince, Joffrey, committed crimes against the daughters of Eddard Stark... and as punishment for those crimes, King Robert Baratheon granted the North Independence.” The Old Maester then rummaged around his desk looking for something. When he found the message he was looking for, he handed the scroll to Sam and stated, “Here is a copy of the correspondence we received... Please, read it for yourself.”

He took the scroll from the Maester’s outstretched hand and quickly read the contents of the message. When he was done, he kept his eyes on the scroll and a smile pulled on the corners of his lips as he thought,  _'I see Jon's plan worked after all. He will have the full support of the North when he and his wife return to Westeros... I wonder if any news about Jon and his dragon have made their way to Westeros yet... What else has happened while I have been traveling?'_  So he took a deep breath as he handed the message back to the Maester and asked, “Maester... have you heard any other reports? Any news from across the Narrow Sea or from the Kingdoms of Westeros?”

"We have received rumors that someone has hatched a dragon in Pentos… But that is nonsense and there is no proof…” the man stated dismissively.

 _‘I have seen the dragon… It is most certainly real.’_ Sam thought before the Maester continued.

“As for news throughout Westeros, Tywin Lannister has been name Hand to King Robert Baratheon and Tyrion Lannister has been named Hand of the King to the King in the North.” He then chuckled as he added, “And there have been odd reports received from the Nights Watch… The Lord Commander and Maester Aemon are asking for assistance finding any information about White Walkers… They state the Rangers have reported seeing strange things beyond the Wall… that the Wildlings are abandoning their villages and banding together… They also state that some have seen White Walkers and walking skeletons! It is all utter non-sense!”

He sighed, _'So what Jon said about the threat is true… Everything is true!'_

The old Maester then smiled as he stood up, “Alright, Samwell Tarly… I have logged your arrival into the book… Your belongings will be taken to your assigned room… Please follow me, and I will give you a small tour and then take you to your chamber."

Sam smiled as he walked behind the man. Along the trip he pointed out several places to take note of; the Archmaesters offices, the infirmary, infectious cells, the kitchens, where to empty the bedpan and chamber pots, the rookery… They finally stopped walking when they reached the Library. As the Maester opened the doors, Sam gasped at the sight of hundreds of thousands of books spanning every open space on the walls from the floor to the ceiling, _‘This is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.’_

"Since you are studying to become a Maester, you are allowed to read through any of these books, excepted for the books on the bottom level, in the restricted section.” The Maester stated with a slight smile on his face.

Sam then nervously stated, “Maester… The King of the North did request that try to find information about the White Walkers as well… To see if I would find a way to defeat them… or if I can find out how they were defeated before the Wall was built to keep them in the Lands of Always Winter… His Grace is very concerned about the reports he has received from the Wall…. The last I heard, he had sent his two oldest sons to investigate the reports that he had been receiving from the Nights Watch… And… and that they had not been heard from since they left… Which was almost two moon turns ago.”

“As I said, Samwell Tarly… There is no such thing as White Walkers and walking dead men… If we had any books on those subjects they would most likely be in the section of the library, only accessible to Maesters who have forged a chain.” Sam nodded and the old Maester continued, “Come along, I will take you to your chambers now…"

As he followed the older Maester through the halls he thought about everything that he needed to accomplish while at the Citadel _, ‘Jon asked me to find anything at all about the last long night… How they were finally pushed back and how the Wall was actually constructed… Jon said that wights could be defeated with fire, Valyrian Steel and Dragonglass… He already knows that there is a Mountain of Dragonglass on Dragonstone… But he would like me to search to see if there are any other deposits in the North, or anywhere else in Westeros… I need to see if I can find the High Septon Maynard’s diary, so that it will be easier when he does arrive to declare who he really is… I need to see if I can find the secret to forging new Valyrian Steel… I need to see if I can find the plans that were used to build Winterfell’s Glass Gardens…’_ Sam was pulled from his musings when the Old Maester spoke.

"This will be your chamber, Samwell Tarly… I would suggest you get a good night’s rest… You will report to Archmaester Ebrose’s study to begin your training at first light.”

“Yes Maester… thank you,” Sam replied with a smile. “Would it be okay if I send a Raven to Winterfell? I would like to inform his Grace that I have safely arrived.”

“Of course… You remember where the Rookery is located.” The Maester stated before he turned and took his leave.

Sam entered his new chambers. When he closed the door, he looked around the cozy room. There was a simple feather bed against one wall and a small writing table with a single lit candle against the other. He sat down at the table and quickly penned a letter to his new King, keeping it slightly vague in case it somehow fell into the wrong hands.

 

> _Your Grace,_
> 
> _After a long journey, I have safely arrived at the Citadel in Oldtown. Robb and Jon were both doing well when I last saw then… and Sarogon is going to be a force when he grows bigger… I will do my best to find out as much information as I can about the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead. Jon provided me with a list of task and I will send reports when I find answers. If you have any tasks for me, please let me know and I will do whatever I can to help._
> 
> _Samwell Tarly_

 

Sam sealed the scroll and rushed to the rookery to send the raven. After the raven flew, he returned to his assigned room and noticed that his belongs had been delivered. He quickly changed into his night closed and got into bed… His last thoughts before sleep took him were that he needed to find a way to be granted access to the restricted area of the library… He know that the answers to all of his tasks could be found in the one part of the library in which he did not have access…...

 

* * *

 

**_Petyr Baelish_ **

It was a late afternoon in Kings Landing. Petyr Baelish was sipping on a glass of Arbor Gold and he was growing increasingly frustrated at the sight in front of him. He put his glass of wine down on the small wooden table next to him, stood up as he shook his head in disbelief before he huffed out a sigh and exclaimed, "No… No… No! You're doing it all wrong!"

The two whores on the purple velvet chaise quickly untangled from their embrace and look at him with surprised expressions. "What is wrong, milord?" The dark skinned whore asked as she panted for air.

He took a few steps towards the whores and slowly explained, "You are going to fast… You need to take your time… Go slower… Feel, the way your warm bodies mix and become one... Let her feel your breasts and nipples against your chest… your stomach...” He exhaled before he continued, “Your job is to make a man want to be here… To give him something he cannot receive anywhere else… If a man just wanted to be fucked, he would stay at home with his wife… You need to give him more… You need to make him feel desired… You need to make him feel as though he is the one bringing the pleasure to you."

The two women nodded in understanding and Petyr grabbed his glass of wine, downing the rest of it contents as sat back down in oversized armchair and called, “Again… But switch places… This time you be the man.” He added with a gesture of his hand.

He let out a sigh as they started over. _‘It looks like they listened to me,’_ he thought as the light skinned whore slowly moved her hips as she straddled the dark skinned whore. Then when the whore playing the male released a true moan of pleasure, Littlefinger smiled. "That is it...” He encouraged, “Show him that he means the world to you... That no other that has made you feel like that before…"

As the moaning of his whores continued, he refilled his glass of Arbor Gold, and proceeded to drink down half the glass in one gulp. His mind was spinning, _‘Where the fuck is Lord Varys… No one has seen him in over a week… The Realm is on the brink of Rebellion… But before we can have a war for the Throne, I need to get rid of the damn dragons across the Narrow Sea… Why have my whores in Pentos been silent…’_

His thoughts were disturbed when one of the whores called to him, "Lord Baelish... You seemed stressed... Is everything alright?"

Lord Baelish sighed as he took another sip from his half-empty glass of wine and calmly stated, “I am fine... I just have many things on my mind at this time..." He exhaled deeply as he looked at the glass of wine in his hand and thought, _'I am stressed because I have no clue what Varys is up to... What the Targaryens are doing... Where the fat King is... and none my employees can tell me a fucking thing!'_ He took a deep breath to try and calm his thoughts. _'The new Hand of the King, Tywin Lannister, should arrive any day... I will give him my idea of hiring the Faceless Men to put an end to House Targaryen for good... The Dragonspawns must die… And I need them gone before I can ever sit on the Throne… Then once I sit on the Throne, Catelyn will come back to me… I will find a way to kill that no good husband of hers… Then I will rule the Seven Kingdoms with my Cat as my Queen.'_

His musings were interrupted when his loyal servant with blond hair entered the room and softly called, “Milord.”

"Yes, Oliver, what is it?" the Master of Coin asked as he moved his gaze from the two whores on the chaise and to his servant who was standing in the doorway.

"Lord Baelish... This raven scroll arrived from you... It came from one of your brothels in Essos," The young man stated as he him the message.

He gasped as he quickly stood up from his armchair and walked over towards his loyal servant. He took the scroll from the man’s hand and muttered, “Thank you, Oliver… Is there anything else?”

“No milord.”

“Then please return to your other tasks.”

“Yes, milord,” Oliver stated with a dip of his head before taking his leave.

He took a deep breath. As he looked at the two whores. "Ladies… That will be enough… Much better… Go wash up because you will both be working tonight.”

“Thank you, milord.” They both murmured as they stood up and took their leave.

Once he was alone, he sat back down in his velvet lined armchair, and took a deep breath as he broke the seal, opening the raven scroll.

 

> _Lord Baelish,_
> 
> _I am at your brothel in Pentos as requested and I am gathering any information I can about the Targaryen’s, as you asked. I have begun to hear disturbing reports… There has been rumors that Daenerys Targaryen has married a man with dark hair… but that he is calling himself Aegon Targaryen… It is noted that they have rejoined their Khalasar… And that when they did, she burned her brother, Viserys, alive and hatched five other Dragons… The people of Pentos are calling them the Father and Mother of Dragons._
> 
> _I have just received word that the Khalasar of over 100,000 Dothraki left the outskirts of Pentos this morning… However my client did not know where they were heading…_
> 
> _One final concern… Just as I sat down to pen this letter, someone approached me._ _He kept his face hidden and spoke to me from the shadows, but his voice was high pitched… He told me if I continue to spy on the Targaryen’s, he will tell King Robert that you were responsible for the death of Jon Arryn… and how you wanted to start the war within Westeros… Between the Starks and the Crown… so you could take the Iron Throne for yourself… Therefore, I will not be joining the Khalasar as planned… This will be my last correspondence as I fear for my safety._

 

He read the message three times before he crumbled the parchment and threw it into the fire. He felt his anger rising and his mind was spinning at what he had just read. _‘Daenerys Targaryen... The Dragon whore and her mummer dragon husband have hatched a total of six dragons… Where the fuck did they even get six dragon eggs? They have six fucking Dragons as well as and army of 100,000 Dothraki screamers... I am going to have to eliminate this threat before I can continue with my plans to have Westeros fall into civil war… But I cannot allow Robert to send his armies to Essos… I need him to listen… We need to hire assassins to taken them out in their sleep… The Whore even killed her own brother for power!’_ An involuntary shiver wracked his body as he thought about the Last Targaryen’s over seas. His thoughts continued as he thought about the rest of the correspondence, _'And who the Fuck knows that I was the one responsible for the death of Jon Arryn… That I wanted Westeros to fall into civil war…’_

He took a deep breath as thousand of questions went through his mind. _‘The Dragon whore has been married for nearly a moon turn now… She must be carrying her husband's fucking dragonspawn by now... I have heard no news that she is pregnant... but I need to consider every possibility… I need to tell the others that I have heard rumors she is with child… Robert will be furious and will do anything to stop them from crossing the Narrow Sea… They must be stopped before those Dragons are large enough to cause damage… Even as hatchlings… If they return to Westeros with six dragons, I will never sit on that fucking throne.’_

He took another deep breath to try and calm his anxiety and to stop his quivering hands. _‘I need more information... Where in the Seven Hells are you Lord Varys? I need to know what your little birds have heard! Renly… I need to go see Renly… Maybe he has heard other news… Maybe he knows where Varys is hiding.’_

He quickly donned his black and purple velvet cloak, left his brothel and headed towards Lord Renly’s chambers within the Red Keep. When he arrived outside of the ornate wooden door, he knocked three times. He heard fumbling and whispering. _‘Ah… Renly must be in the company of Ser Loras,’_ Petyr mused before Renly opened the door.

“Lord Renly… I apologize if I am disturbing you… However, this news could not wait.” Petyr said with a knowing smirk as he entered the room without being granted entry.

The King’s brother smiled at him, “Lord Baelish… I must say that I am surprised to see you at this hour… Considering the Small Counsel meeting adjourned hours ago and you were not present… How is it that I may help you, My Lord?”

"My Lord... I was wondering if you happened to have seen Lord Varys? I have not seen him for over a sennight… I have received some troubling news from one of my whores in Pentos and I was wondering if he has received any similar reports…”

King Robert’s Master of Laws smiled as he stated, "Lord Varys said that he had matters he to attend to and that he will return within a fortnight…” His smile then dropped slightly as he asked, “So… What news have you received?”

“It is about the Targaryen’s, my Lord.”

However, before he could continue, Lord Renly sighed and stated, "Lord Baelish, we have been over this... I do not see the Targaryen’s as a threat to us at this time… I cannot do anything about it… We must wait for my brother and his new Hand to arrive in the Capital…”

He took a deep breath as he then looked deep into the master of Laws eyes as he spoke, “My Lord… You must understand that there is more… When we received the news of the Targaryen’s in Pentos… That they had hatched a dragon… I sent one of my loyal whores to one of my brothel’s in Pentos… She sent me a message today that the rumors of the dragon are true… That the mummer has in fact taken control of a Dothraki Khalasar of 100,000 screamers and has married Daenerys… Also that she had killed her brother and hatched five more dragons…” He paused briefly when Renly let out a gasp, and a smirk spread across his face when he added, “Finally, I have learned that the dragon whore is pregnant with the mummers child.”

"Five Dragons... She hatched five Dragons? You are telling me they have control of six dragons!” Renly whispered in disbelief.

He sighs and nods. "Lord Renly... I am not sure how she hatched them… But I know that her brother is dead… And the Targaryen’s have six dragons… I know that you alone cannot make any decisions… However, I feel it would be in the best interest of the Realm if we informed your brother, the King and his Hand, Lord Tywin… I know they are traveling to King’s Landing… But if we give them this news they will make haste and get here sooner… We need to take care of this threat as soon as possible."

He could tell Lord Renly was in a state of shock. His face paled as he sat down at his table and poured a glass of wine. He took a long sip and when Petyr met his gaze he muttered, "I will send ravens to the King and Lord Tywin... As well my brother, Stannis… Although, I sure he has set sail for the Capital by now…” He then took another sip of wine before he sighed and added, “I fear you are right, Lord Baelish... The Targaryens are a threat... Six Dragons… Seven Hells... If they actually grew into size. It will be all over for us… We need to stop them before they cross the Narrow Sea.”

The Master of Coin smiled, "That is true Lord Renly... It is best to let King Robert know... As well the Hand of the King... They do know the best way of how to handle Targaryens… I also believe that you should add that the dragon whore is pregnant…” _‘My plan is working… Robert will do everything possible to dispose of the Dragonspawns… Then I can think of a new way to get the Kingdoms to chaos… And the Throne will be mine…’_

"Did your whore spy confirm that she is in fact with child?” Renly asked with a furrowed brow.

He shook his head and sighed, "No, she did not Lord Renly...However, I feel it is a safe assumption considering they have been married for nearly a full moon turn… They probably consummated the marriage in their wedding night…if not before… She must be growing Aegon Targaryen’s child in her womb...."

He saw the Master of Laws nod in understanding. "Your right Lord Baelish... There is a good chance she is pregnant… And even if she is not, it is only a matter of time before she is…And when she does give birth to a babe… It will just be another threat to my brother’s throne… If we do nothing and that child is able to be born… If it’s parents are killed after it’s birth… That child will seek revenge… I will inform my brother that she is also pregnant... As well as Lord Tywin."

Lord Baelish smirk in satisfaction as he said, “Good... It is time to end House Targaryen… It is time to put their threat to us to rest once and for all."

A small smile was on The Master of Laws lips as he nodded and stated firmly, "It is… It is time to put an end to the last Targaryen’s… Thank you for notifying me of your findings, Lord Baelish." The Master of Laws then stood up and walked over to his writing desk and began to pen letters.

“If you do not mind, My Lord… I am going to take my leave… I have other matters to attend to at this time.”

“Of course… Again… Thank you, Lord Baelish.” Lord Renly stated as he looked up from his parchment.

Lord Baelish then took his leave, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the halls of the Red Keep he chuckled as he thought, ‘ _Soon the Dragons will fall… They will be extinct once more… And I will arise in the Great Game of Thrones… Chaos is a Ladder that I create… And I will end up on top with Catelyn Tully by my side…’_

 

* * *

 

**_Edmure Tully _ **

 

It was early evening and the sun was beginning to hanging low in the sky as the grey stone castle of Winterfell came into view for Edmure Tully. He looked up at the star-filled sky and noticed the red comet shining was again shining brightly overhead. _'That comet is so odd... It had begun to fade, but two days ago began to shine even brighter than before... With five bright red pulses before to fades to a pale blue... I wonder what in the seven hells that comet means?,'_ he thought to himself. He then sighed and turned his head and made sure that his four House Tully Guards, Delp, Elwood, Enger and Poul, had the banner of House Tully, the leaping silver trout on a field of blue and mud red, proudly on display. When he saw that they did, he gave his destrier a swift kick, to hasten his pace as they approached the outer castle walls. 

As they reached the gate, he noticed the wood and steel entry door to the courtyard was closed and there were at least six guards stationed atop the battlements. _‘This is odd... I wonder why the gates are closed when Cat knows that I am coming... maybe she did not receive my raven... There also seems to be an increase in guards... There did not appear to be any evidence of trouble along the road...’_ Edmure mused.

The heir to the Riverlands’ thoughts were disturbed when one of the guards atop the battlement looked down at him and called, "Who goes there?"

He smiled as he hollered in a proud formal tone, "I am Edmure of House Tully! Heir to Riverrun and the Riverlands... and brother of Catelyn Tully Stark, The Queen in the North!"

“The Queen told us that she is expecting you,” the same guard called to him before turning his head and yelling, "Tomard… Let the Queen know her brother has arrived… Wayn, Lew, Open the gates!"

A few moments later, Edmure heard the sounds of chains clanking as the gates slowing began to rise. Once the gate had fully opened, the Heir to Riverrun and his guards were ushered into the courtyard and were promptly guided to the stables to hand the reigns of their horses to the stable boys.

 _‘Gods it feels good to be off that horse,’_ Edmure though as he stretched his aching muscles after handing the reigns of his house to the waiting stable boy. Three Stark Household Guards then led them back to the center of Winterfell’s courtyard. As soon as they entered the courtyard, he saw his sister, _‘The Queen of the North,’_ quickly making her way down a set of wooden steps. He made his way towards that stairwell to greet her.

"Edmure... Brother!'" She exclaimed happily, as he embraced her in his arms. “It is so nice for you to finally come and visit… I haven’t seen you since I left Riverrun with Robb after the Rebellion.”

“Gods Cat… Pardon me… Your Grace… I have missed you, sister,” He chuckled, before breaking their embrace to look her in the eyes. He then sighed and admitted, “You are right. I should have come to visit sooner. It is truly an honor to see that you safe and healthy..."

"How was your ride from Riverrun to Winterfell?" his sister inquired with a smile.

"We rode with haste… Therefore, I cannot really say that it was enjoyable… But I needed to get here as fast as I could…” Edmure answered with a smile before he lowered his voice so that only his sister could hear his next words, “Father told me ride hard… He wants answers, Cat… and he did not trust a raven, especially with King Robert’s party riding through the Riverlands as they return to King’s Landing.” 

When he looked at his sister’s face he could tell that her smile was forced as she softly and pointedly stated, "We… will discuss everything on the morrow, after you have had a chance to rest… Such matters must be discussed in private… I promise I will tell you everything.” She then looked between him and his guards, and formally announced, “The hospitality of Winterfell is yours during your stay. We have had chambers prepared for you and your guards, and please let us know if you have need of anything… Come let us all head to the Great Hall. You will be offered bread and salt at the door and supper has been prepared.”

He chuckled at his sister’s formality but inside he was thinking, _‘What is so secret that she wants to discuss what has happened in private… And why is she be offering bread and salt of guest rights to me and loyal guards to her own family… Maybe it is a Northern thing... And where are my nieces and nephews… I thought that they would have joined their mother in receiving me,’_ He thought as he held out his arm, which she took with a smile as she began to lead him to the Great Hall.

As they walked, he smiled at his oldest sister. "Thank you, Cat... It is very kind of you to invite us all to dine in the Great Hall this evening... Although, I would have loved to meet my nieces and nephews and share my evening meal with the family.”

"Well, Edmure, you will happy to know, that Sansa, Arya, and Rickon are already in the Great Hall, looking forward to dining with the Uncle that they have heard so much about, but never had to opportunity to meet." Catelyn stated with a smile has he felt her tighten her grip on his arm.

"Where is Bran? Is he indisposed this evening?" He inquired with a furrowed brow as they continued their slow pace. 

He watched as her smiled morphed into a frown. She then she sighed and stated, "Bran has been sent to Greywater Watch... Ned has decided it would be safer for him to foster with Howland Reed and his family… and he is getting to know his betrothed, I suppose." 

He gasped. _'Why would Ned send his son to be fostered at Greywater Watch? I was actually going to ask if he wanted to become my squire because I have heard he dreams of becoming a knight or a member of the Kingsguard…Wait, did Cat just say betrothed?'_ "His betrothed? Is he not a little young to be betrothed?" Edmure finally asked.

He saw his sister sigh and nod as she answered, "I agree he is a bit young… Nevertheless, Ned feels it is a good and proper match for him… Therefore, we have agreed to the betrothal between Bran and Howland Reed’s daughter, Meera… It will still be years before they are wed… considering Bran is only a boy of ten." 

He nodded in understanding, but before he could say anything, his sister continued. "Edmure... Has Father decided on a betrothal for you?" 

He shook his head and chuckled, "No... Not yet... He is still looking for the perfect wife for me… I just pray that he does not finally give into Walder Frey! The old power hungry weasel has been asking Father for years to agree to a betrothal between me and one of his may daughters or granddaughters… He has offered a hefty dowry if I wed one of his horde… He even told Father I could marry one and take others as lovers..."

At the mention of Walder Frey, he saw a scowl on his sister’s face, before she seethed, “I assure you… I will make sure that Father never agrees to any marriage between you and one of those back stabbing Frey’s… If he needs help finding a proper match for you… I am sure that Ned will be happy to help facilitate a beneficial union.” 

“I would love to see if he can to a better job than Father!” He replied with a chuckle, “Maybe we can discuss what he thinks over a horn of ale or glass of wine this evening.”

“I sure that he would love that as well… Unfortunately, my husband is not currently in Winterfell...” She paused when she noticed the perplexed look he had on his face, so she continued, “Ned is currently traveling to Castle Black… And plans to investigate the disturbing reports we have received about things North of the Wall… He is also hoping to find Robb and J... His bastard who have gone missing beyond the Wall." 

He gave her a sad smile as he nodded and said, "That is a shame... I was looking forward to spending time with and getting to know your Lord Husband... You have been married for almost twenty years and I have yet to have an actual conversation with him." 

“I am sure he would love to speak with you as well... However, this mission beyond the Wall is of upmost importance... lives are at stake...” she answered softly as she patted his hand.

 _‘Dear gods how have I been so insensitive... He child is lost beyond the Wall.’_ He gave his sister a sad smile as he took her hand from his arm and pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles, looked her in the eyes and said, "Cat... I am sorry... For what has happened to Robb... I cannot imagine what it feels like to have a child missing... I cannot say the same about the bastard though..." He was surprised that she winced slightly when he mention the bastard, ‘ _Gods Eddard Stark… I know that she loves you… However, I am not sure that I will ever be able to forgive the shame that you brought upon my sister by bringing that bastard into your home and treating him just like one of your trueborn children… Even after more than eighteen years the thought of that boy still brings her pain...’_

“It is fine, Edmure... Really... I know in my heart that the boys... Robb and the Bastard… are both safe.”

It was then that he noticed they had reached the Great Hall of Winterfell. As the two guards opened the doors, they bowed their heads in respect of his sister, their Queen. Once they entered, they were all provided with bread and salt as a sign of guest rights. 

His sister then looked at him and whispered, "Edmure... If you do not mind, would it be okay if your guards dine with the Stark guards this tonight? ... I would like for you to dine with me and the children this evening..." 

He nodded at his sister before he turned to his guards and said, "Delp, Elwood, Enger, Poul... Would the four of you mind to dine with the Stark Guards this evening? I have some catching up to do with my sister...”

“Not, at all, My Lord,” Delp answered with a bow of his head before he lead his men to the other side of the Great Hall.

Catelyn then led him towards one of the tables on the far right side of the room, which had a young auburn haired boy, two young women, one with beautiful long red hair and the other with dark brown hair, and a young man with shorter brown hair. All four at the table we smiling and laughing as they ate their dinner. 

When they reached the table, his sister called to the children and young man, “Children!” At once all four sets of eyes were on her she continued, “I would like to introduce you all to my little brother, Edmure.”

All of the children were polite and said, “Hello.” Edmure then sat on the bench between the two girls, while his sister went to sit down next to the young auburn haired boy.

“Let me guess,” Edmure said kindly as he looked at the young girl with red hair, “you must be my niece, Princess Sansa!” 

A light pink blush crept up her neck and she nodded and politely murmured, “Yes... It is a pleasure to meet you Uncle Edmure... Mother has been excited about your visit... and she has told us many lovely stories about growing up with you in Riverrun.”

“I’m Arya... Please... You do not need to call me Princess... Arya alone will do just fine,” the young dark haired girl to his right, stated as she offered her hand.

The heir to The Riverlands shook her hand and smiled as he replied, “It is an honor to meet you, Arya.” He then turned to his other niece and with the smile still spread across his face added, “And I am delighted to meet you as well, Princess Sansa.”

“Edmure,” Catelyn call softly. He turned to look at his sister and saw that she was smoothing the unruly curls of the young boy who was sitting in her lap, “This is my youngest son, Rickon.”

"Rickon... I am happy to meet you my young prince... Look at you... You look strong...” As he said this, he saw a proud smile forming on the young boy’s face, “I bet that you will soon grow up to be a strong warrior!" 

Rickon wordlessly nodded in response before turning his attention back to his plate of food.

He then filled his plate with a serving of kidney pie and potatoes as one of the kitchen maids filled his goblet with red wine. He had just placed a spoonful of the savory pie in in mouth when he caught Sansa’s curious glare.

"Uncle Edmure... I am glad that you had a safe journey... How is Riverrun?" 

He washed down the mouthful of food with a sip of red wine before he smiled and responded, "It is stunning Sansa... The lands surrounding the castle are lush and green... While the castle is not the size of Winterfell, it is beautiful, with sandstone walls that rise straight out of the water... You should come and visit sometime… I know that your grandfather would love to meet all of you."

“I think I would like that Uncle Edmure… I love pretty things,” Sansa stated with a smile. However, her smile dropped slightly as she continued, “If I may ask... Why are you here? I mean... You have never come to visit us before… So why now?” 

He was a bit taken aback by Sansa’s question. He looked over at his sister, who was now holding a sleepy Rickon in her lap, and notice she appeared slightly surprised be her daughter’s question as well, but she gave he a slight incline of her head, so he look at his nieces and answered honestly. "I am here... Because your grandfather sent me... He wants to know that truth about what transpired between the two of you and the Crown Prince... He wants the real answer as to why King Robert granted the North the independence… What crime Prince Joffrey committed... And he wants to know if House Tully should still follow the rule of King Robert Baratheon and Lannister’s or should we show our loyalty to the Starks and declare your father as King of the Riverlands...” He then looked at his sister, who was smoothing Rickon’s unruly auburn locks and said, “I must say Cat... The North being declared independent was a shock to us all..." 

He was surprised with a small smile spread across his sister’s face and she nodded her head and softly said, "Yes, it was... but it was necessary." 

He was confused by what she meant by _'Necessary?'_ He was about to ask but his sister Cat shot him a glare to stay quiet. He exhaled and nodded, _‘I guess I will have my answers tomorrow,’_ he thought before his sister continued.

“Edmure... I apologize, I know that you have just arrived, but I am afraid that I need to take Rickon to bed... I will see you in the morning... I will talk to you, privately, after we have broken our fast.”

“Of course, good night, dear sister.” Edmure then pressed a kiss to his sister’s forehead and she took her leave, carrying a near sleeping Rickon in her arms, with two Stark guards trailing her closely from behind.

After his sister, the Queen of the North, took her leave he turned his attention back to his meal and listened to stories his nieces told about mischief they had gotten into over the years. He found it odd that the young man at the end of the table did not share in any of the stories and seemed to be listening intently as if it were the first time he had heard the stories himself. Edmure then shared stories about growing up in Riverrun with their mother, Aunt Lysa and Petyr Baelish. He found it odd when the winced slightly when he brought of Petyr and his other sister.

He soon noticed that the hall was clear of everyone except the four people seated at the table with him and several Stark Guards that he assumed were assigned to protect his nieces. He then noticed a shorter man with a mane of tight wild black curls, observing the table closely. He had noticed the man earlier, when Catelyn was there, but he was feeling a bit unnerved that he still was watching them so closely, _‘Who is this man? He is not in Stark uniform… Actually, he does not have any sigil on his clothes… Has he been watching them all night? He does not appear to be a threat because others have been talking to him… But who is he and why is he here? Maybe the girls will know…’_ So he cleared his throat, looked at his eldest niece and asked, "Sansa... Who is that man, with the dark curly hair and dark eyes, standing against the wall? He has been watching us all evening…"

The Princess turned her head and he noticed a smile on her face as she waved at the man, who tipped his head in response. She then looked back towards him and smiled, "Uncle that is Master Syrio Forel… He is teaching us how to Water Dance."

He was shocked and nearly choked on his sip of wine. "I am surprised... That your mother has allowed the two of you... Young ladies… pardon me, Princesses, to learn that art of the Water Dance… That is a type of Braavosi Swordplay."

When he saw the grimace on Sansa face he could not believe how much she looked just like he remember Cat when he was a young boy and Arya’s laughter echoed throughout the room.

“Uncle… Mother and Rickon have even been joining in some of our lessons as well… Mother and Father both believe that it is important that we know how to defend ourselves.” His Tully looking niece replied.

However, before he could respond, his Stark featured niece snorted, "Uncle Edmure... I am not a lady and I will not be a normal princess!"

He chuckled along with her as he asked, "So, then tell me, my dear princess Arya... If you are not a Lady or a normal princess... What are you going to be?"

Her smile was so big that that it caused everyone else to smile as well as she proudly stated, "I am going to be a Warrior princess... I want to be like Visenya Targaryen... And maybe one day I can be a knight or a soldier in Father’s army or serve as part of the Kingsguard."

"Visenya?" He then chuckled as he smiled and took a sip of his wine. "Your mother sent a raven to me once… She said that she had caught you and your bastard brother, hiding in the library, surrounded in books about the Targaryen’s of…”

"Jon is not a bastard!" Arya angrily interjected.

Edmure was surprised, _‘Gods Cat… have you not explained to this girl what a bastard is?’_ He sighed and explained, "Your half-brother was born when your father went to war... He was not married to the women who birthed him from her stomach… Therefore, he is not a trueborn son… He is a bastard." He saw his nieces sigh clearly they wanted to say more but something was holding them back, so he inquired, "Is there something you what to say... Something I should know about your bastard brother?" 

Arya looked towards Sansa and she sighed and stated, "There is... and Mother will tell you everything in the morning... Just please… Jon is good and he would never hurt us… He would do anything to keep us safe… Please, do not call him a bastard… His name is Jon." 

He nodded as he then took another sip of his wine. _‘Why in the seven hells would the girls be defending their bastard brother… How can they not see how shameful it is to their Mother that their Father brought him here, and raised him alongside his trueborn children?’_ He then met the gaze of the Water Dancer instructor and smiled, "Master Syrio... Please, come have a seat… You have been standing there all evening.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” He responded with a slight bow of his head before taking the seat that his sister had earlier vacated.

Once he was seated, Edmure inquired, “My nieces tell me that you are teaching them, as well as their little brother and the Queen the art of the Water Dance… Is this true?”

“It is my lord." The man replied calmly with a foreign accent.

"I heard the Water Dancing is a form of Swordplay common in Braavos... Is that true?"

The dancing instructor nodded and in his heavily accented voice stated, "It is, My Lord… I actually served at the First Sword of Braavos for nine years before I relocated to King’s Landing."

“So what brought you to Winterfell from King’s Landing? And why are you keeping such a close eye on my nieces?”

However, before the Braavosi man could answer, he heard a loud clap of thunder and the sounds of paws scraping against the stone floor as two large dogs came rushing into the Great Hall and interrupted the conversation. Edmure did not take his eyes off the dogs as made their way towards the table they were sitting at, _‘Seven Hells! Those are some of the largest dogs I have ever seen!’_

"It is okay, Nymeria!" Arya exclaimed as she quickly stood up from the bench and made her way over to one of the dogs. He watched has she tenderly stroked the fur and he gasped when he realized it was not a dog.

"What kind of animal is that?" Edmure asked to no one in particular.

He saw the smirk on his niece Arya's face as she looked at him and proudly said, "This is my Direwolf... I named her Nymeria..." 

He gasped as he heard this _'A Direwolf ... There has been no Direwolves south of the Wall for years.’_ He looked at his other niece, Sansa, and noticed she was lovingly stroking the fur of the other Direwolf. He then mumbled in shock, "So Sansa... I take it that this is your Direwolf?"

She smiled prettily and nodded, "Yes... I named her Lady… She is a proper wolf, just like I am a proper lady." 

Edmure nodded as he looked at the two Direwolves in awe. _‘I heard rumors on my way North that they girls each had a Direwolf... and that they protected them from Crown Prince Joffrey... I never would have guessed that these rumors were true... I also heard rumors that all the Stark children had Direwolves... Surely that cannot be true... can it?’_ So he swallowed hard and asked, "Arya and Sansa ... I am guessing only the two of you have Direwolves?" 

His nieces both chuckled as they both petted their wolves. Finally Sansa spoke, "No… There are six... Robb and Jon found then surrounding their mother in the Wolfswood... Their mother was dead from injuries received by a stag... So they asked Father if each of his children keep one... That there were six pups and he had six children... Jon told Father it was a sign that we were meant to have them... I am so happy that Father agreed...”

“Well… Where are the others? What do they look like?” Edmure pressed for more information still in awe that the rumors were true.

Arya was the one how proudly answered his question, “Rickon has a solid black direwolf with bright green eyes... Named Shaggydog… We call him Shaggy for short... He is probably in bed with Rickon... Bran’s direwolf, Summer, has silvery grey fur and yellow eyes… He went with him to Greywater Watch… Robb’s wolf went with him on his quest... I believe that he is smoky grey with yellow eyes as well..." 

He was surprised by this. "You believe?" 

He saw the two of them the nod before Arya continued, "Aye, we believe so... My father told us our brother Robb has a grey Direwolf named Grey Wind... As for our brother, Jon... He claimed the runt of the Direwolf litter... he named him Ghost because he did not make any noise when they found them... Father told us he was the most beautiful of the pups, even though he was the smallest... Father said the pup’s fur was as white as freshly fallen snow and eyes as red as the leaves on a weir wood tree..." 

“Your Father told you what their wolves looked like... You have not seen them?” Edmure asked with a furrowed brow.

Sansa nodded in confirmation then stated, "That is right... Robb and Jon have not been home since they found the Direwolves... They left straight away to go on their quest...” she paused for a moment before adding, “To go beyond the Wall to investigate for Father." 

He then nodded in understanding. He then looked at the Water Dancer who chuckled at his reaction of the Direwolves. "I am sorry, Master Syrio... The Direwolf pups startled me... I believe I ask you why it is that you relocated to Winterfell from King’s Landing?"

He saw the Water Dancer smiled as he took a deep breath and said, "I relocated to Winterfell at because my presence was requested to teach them to protect themselves… And I am glad that I did… The North smells much better than King’s Landing and the Starks have been very welcoming… The girls and young Rickon are quickly becoming like family to me.”

 _‘Why would Ned request his presence… Why do they need to learn to protect themselves? From whom do they need to protect themselves? They apparently have several guards… Did something happen?’_ Edmure thought before he decided to ask, "So tell me Master Syrio... Why do you keep your eyes on them?" 

Syrio smiled, "I see that you are a man who wants to ensure that his family is safe and protected… As well as I… Have quickly come to care for these children as my own family… I made a vow to their mother to protect them with my life after… after the incident the other day… and I intend to keep my word…" 

The Heir of the Riverlands found himself confused by this, _'Protect them? ... Protect them from what or from whom? They are at home... Incident yesterday… Seven Hells something did happen! That must be why the security seemed to be doubled and the gates locked?'_ He then took a deep breath as he took another sip from his wine to try to calm his nerves before he asked, "If I may ask... Master Syrio... Protect them from whom?"

The Water Dancing Instructor took a deep breath as he readied himself to answer, however, Edmure’s attention was drawn to his youngest niece as she seethed, “Master Syrio is protecting us from that Southern Bitch... Queen Cersei Lannister and her idiot bastard son, Prince Joffrey!” 

Edmure was flabbergasted… He could not believe that Cersei was threatening his nieces and he could not believe the language of his youngest niece.

“Arya!” Sansa cried. “A lady does not use such language!”

“What did you mean by that?” Edmure demanded, as he looked Arya. When she put her hand over her mouth and shook her head he looked at Sansa and inquired, “Why would Queen Cersei want to harm the two of you?" He saw his two nieces kept their mouths quiet and shook their heads, clearly not wanting to tell him what happened. When he sighed, he heard the quiet voice to the former First Sword of Braavos.

"The Southern Queen... Sent some Assassins here to attack the princesses... The men were nothing but common thieves… However… If it were not for Theon Greyjoy ... Your nieces would have been brutally murdered in their own bedchambers... I also fear the men would have forced themselves on the princesses…"

He chose as he heard this he was also angry of the Queen Cersei. _'Fuck ... Why didn't Catelyn tell me this the moment I walked through the gates of Winterfell? This does not make any sense… How did I not hear gossip of this on the journey North?'_ He looked at his two nieces as he and with a look of concern asked, "Did… Did the Assassins hurt either you?"

Both girls shook their head and Sansa quietly stated, "No... They did not touch us... But it could have been very different if Theon was not there to save us."

He released a breath he was not aware he was holding. _‘Theon Greyjoy… Ned’s ward that he has had since the Greyjoy Rebellion? This young man at the end of the table must be Theon… I would like to ask him a few questions of the assassination attempt.’_ He took a deep breath as he looked at the young dark haired man and stated, “Lord Theon, I will forever be grateful that you were there to protect my nieces from the assassins...”

Edmure noticed the look of shock as the young man’s eyes went wide as he stuttered, “I… I am sorry, milord… I am not Lord Theon… I’m Gendry… one of the blacksmiths…”

 _‘Why is the blacksmith eating his dinner with his Lord’s family? And why does Ned need a second blacksmith? And from his accent he is not Northern either…’_ He took a deep breath and stated, “Forgive me… Gendry… I was not aware that Ned hired a second blacksmith… How is it that you came to be in the service of Winterfell?”

“Jon Snow learned that I knew how to work with Valyrian Steel… And sent word to me that his father would hire me to reforge his Valyrian Steel Great Sword, Ice… Into two Long Swords… He also said that they would give me a place to stay and feed me warm meals… After living my whole life in the shit-filled streets of Flea Bottom, I jumped at the opportunity. And I am so glad that I did… This is much better than King’s Landing… The King and Queen are good peoples and I am happy here.”

Edmure gasped in disbelief, _‘How would the bastard know that this young man could work with Valyrian Steel… Why would Ned hire a boy just because his bastard told him to?’_ However, he decided to ask a more important question. “Why would Ned… The King, have you re-forge the ancestral sword of House Stark into two swords?”

“I… I do not know milord… I just know that his Grace wanted one for him and one for his brother… Benjen… Stated that Valyrian Steel would keep him safe from the dangers beyond the Wall…”

He nodded his head at the blacksmith and could tell that the boy was relieved. He then looked back toward the Water Dancing Master and asked, “Master Syrio... Where is Theon now? Is he in his chambers? I would like to know more about the attack and I would like to give him my thanks for protecting my…"

Before he could finish speaking Sansa interjected, "Theon left..."

He gasped and turned his attention back to his niece, "He left? Why would you let him leave when it is clearly unsafe in Winterfell?"

Sansa sighed then stated, "He left at our mother’s orders... She wanted Theon to find Father and him what happened…” She then paused for a moment before gritting out, “To tell Father that Queen Cersei sent the assassins to kill us in our home… That Cersei will seek revenge… She blames us for her horrible bastard son Joffrey losing The North... One of the Kingdoms she believes is rightfully his..."

When he saw the tears beginning to stream down her face, he quickly stood up, embraced her, and whispered, "It is fine Sansa... Please tell me... My dear, why are you crying?"

He pulled away and looked at her and she continued in a steely tone, "I fear that the Lannister’s will soon range war against us... And it will be all my fault because I did not agree to marry the Prince… and because I did not let him rape me… If I would have just been quiet and let him take me, Cersei would not be trying to kill us…"

Edmure wiped her tears away with the tips of his fingers, before hugging her tighter, “Sansa... Dear gods… Are you telling me the Crown Prince tried to rape you?” However, she began to cry harder and that was when Arya answered his question.

“I was there Uncle Edmure… He tried to force himself on Sansa because if she were no longer pure, Father would never find a proper match for her… Then when we were leaving, he tried to strike me with his sword… Luckily, Nymeria bit his arm and caused him to drop his sword… If my direwolf had not have come I would be dead.”

He was in shock for several seconds as he pulled Arya into the embrace as well. He then vowed, “I promise you... If the Crown does declare war on the North, House Tully and the Riverlands will stand behind House Stark and the North… And I am sure that House Arryn and the whole of the Vale will support The North as well."

“House Arryn is not loyal to us... With Aunt Lysa as the protector of the Vale until Robin becomes of age... The Vale will not support us… Lysa is only out for her own benefit." Arya stated flatly.

He gasped as he heard this, "What do you mean Arya? Of course, she will support the North... She knows our House words ... Family, Duty, Honor..."

"Uncle Edmure… We have already said more than we should have… Mother will explain everything to you tomorrow.” Sansa stated as she pulled away from his embrace.

He nodded in understanding. "It is fine girls... Hey, it has been a long night… I think that the two of you should retire for the evening… Master Syrio and I will escort you both to your chambers and then can speak more tomorrow… I would love to see you practicing your Water Dancing…"

The two girls nodded and stood up from the bench. The girls then took his hands as they started to walk through the dimly lit halls of Winterfell with Master Syrio and the two Direwolves following closely behind. 

Once each of his nieces was safely in their bedchambers with their Direwolf and each had guards posted at the door and at the end of the hallway, he thought to himself, _'Gods ... I am going to have to stay here for a while... I need to make sure that my family will be safe.'_

He then realized he did not know where he would be staying. He did not know where is sister’s chambers were either, so smiled at Syrio and asked, "I don't suppose you know where my chambers happen to be... Do you?"

The Water Dancing Master chuckled as he said, "I do actually... Your sister... I mean the Queen, showed me which chambers have been prepared for you... So that I would be able to show you if she happened to retire for the night before you did..."

"Then show the way, Master Syrio," he stated with a smile.

Syrio nodded, “Right this way, My Lord.”

As they walk towards his assigned chambers, he looked at the Dancing Master, took a deep breath and asked a question that had been on his mind, "So Master Syrio. Tell me, how did you come to serve my sister and her husband... The King in the North?" 

A wide smile appeared on the face of the Water Dancer as they continued walking to his chambers. "I came to serve the King and Queen of the North when the King’s son, Jon Snow, sent me a raven... Requesting that I travel to Winterfell, in order to train the Stark children the art of Water Dancing... So that they will be able to defend themselves when the night becomes long and dark." 

"I am surprised Master Syrio... That you... How would I say... You think that the King’s bastard son was the man who sent you that raven." 

"What I have heard, the man who you call bastard... Is a great young man who care deeply for the safety of his family... I have heard that he is the most honorable Stark of the King in the North's children." 

Edmure laughed aloud, "Jon Snow... Is no Stark... He is a bastard whose whole existence does nothing but dishonor my sister and our family! I am surprised that my sister has tolerated his existence in Winterfell long enough... If that boy has any honor at all he will stay at the Wall and take his Nights Watch vows!" 

He then heard the water dancer sigh before he inquired, "My Lord, I do not understand... You Northerners or Southerners when it comes to children born outside of wedlock... I understand you feel that his living is a dishonor to your family... How the Honorable Ned Stark betrayed his wife by bedding another woman... and then brought the son he sired upon her into his home... Yes, he is what you Westerosi call a bastard... However, let me ask you this, My Lord... Did Jon Snow choose to be born? No, he did not... He was born into this world without choosing if he lives or dies.  He did not choose to be born a bastard... He was forced to be one." 

He was quiet as he pondered what the Water Dancer had said. _‘I never thought about it that way... Maybe I am being too harsh on the Bastard without actually meeting him... The children seem to care about him and even refuse to address him as anything besides brother... But the Septa always told us that bastards always scheme to take away what the trueborn children are set to inherit... How can we know that he will not one day turn on his siblings?’_

Master Syrio then stopped walking and continued his speech, "The man who you call bastard... Is the one person who is trying to make sure that your family knows how to defend themselves..." 

He was quiet but understood that the Water Dancer did had a point. 

“This is your chambers, My Lord,” Syrio stated as he gestured towards the door they had stopped in front of, “I will bid you a good night.” The Former First Sword of Braavos then bowed and took his leave.

The heir of the Riverlands then pushed open the door and entered his chambers. As he closed the door behind him he sighed as he thought about how he now had more questions than answers to report to his Father. _‘Gods I hope that Catelyn is able to answer some of these questions on the morrow,’_ he thought as he stripped off his dirty riding clothes. Then then bathed, before climbing under the furs of his bed and feel into a deep dreamless sleep...... 

 

* * *

 

**_ Theon Greyjoy _ **

 

Theon had been riding fast and hard up the King’s Road, through the Wolfswood for the last two days. The late summer sun was setting and the temperature was dropping quickly however, the red comet was still shining brightly overhead, just as it had for the last two days. He prayed he would find the King of the North’s traveling party soon, so he did not have another cold night camping alone in the woods. Then, in the distance, he saw some pale grey smoke rising into the early evening sky. He sighed and mumbled aloud to himself, “Please let this be King Eddard and his traveling party... Please don’t let this be just another group of random hunters like the last three campsites I passed.”

He yanked the reigns and kicked his heels into the side of his steed, willing his tired horse to gallop even harder and faster towards the smoke. His horse complied with his demands and it only took him a few minutes to arrive at his forth campsite in the last two days. When he saw the Stark banners flying he sighed in relief as he climbed from his horse, tacked it to a nearby tree and ran towards the roaring campfire and yelled, "King Eddard! King Eddard!" 

Theon noticed the look of surprise on the faces of the four members of the Stark Household Guard, Lord Tyrion, Benjen Stark, and The King in the North. When he reached the campfire, his adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he called again, “Your Grace!”

The ward from the Iron Islands could tell that The King of the North was confused by his sudden appearance. The King stood up from his long and walked towards him with a tentative smile on his face. as he stood up and walked over towards him. He smiled as the smiled was returned. 

He gave the King in the North an embrace as he quietly exclaimed, “Seven hells, your Grace... I am so glad that I finally found you!”

"Theon... Son... What are you doing here?" The King asked with a furrowed brow as he pulled away from the embrace.

He looked his King in the eyes and replied, "Your Grace... I am sorry to disturb your journey... but you have to know what happened!”

“What happened? Is everything okay at home? Are the girls... Rickon... are they safe?” The King inquired with a slight look of panic in his eyes.

“Your Grace... I have disturbing news!” Theon then noticed the penetrating stares from the King’s traveling companions. So he looked his King in the eyes and quietly stated, “Your Grace, I think would be wise if we speak about what happened in private."

Theon saw the perplexed look on his King’s face, however he nodded in understanding before he turned his head smiled towards his brother and Hand and firmly stated, "If you would excuse me... Benjen... Lord Tyrion... I have something that I need to discuss with Lord Theon in private." 

Both men nodded their heads in understanding and the Imp added, “Of course, your Grace... I believe Jory said it will be just a little while longer until the rabbits are done... I will ensure there is enough saved for both of you if you do not return by the time they are ready.”

“I thank you, my Lord Hand,” The King responded before turning his gaze back towards Theon. Then he put a firm hand on the young man’s shoulder and said, “Come on son... Let’s go and take a walk... okay?” 

Theon wordlessly nodded.

The King then then lit a torch and Theon followed him away from the camp and deeper into the surrounding woods. Both men we quiet for several minutes; neither speaking until they reached the shores of Long Lake. The King then sat down on a tree stump, looked at the Ironborn young man and said, "Tell me, Theon... What has happened? What is this disturbing news?" 

He took a deep breath and looked at the calm water. _‘How the fuck am I supposed to tell the King that his daughters were nearly killed in their own home? That if I had not have been paying attention... That if I did not see them or their behavior suspicious... His daughters could be in the crypts below Winterfell? I guess there is no way to sugar coat what happened... I just have to tell him the truth.’_  

Theon took another deep breath to calm his anxiety as he looked at King in the North and stated, "Your Grace... There... There was an assassination attempt... An attempted attack on your princesses... your daughters, two days ago... I saw two men in the courtyard who looked out of place... so I followed them... They broke into the girls’ rooms and thankfully, they were not there... I was able to keep them from getting to your daughters when they came down the hallway... I know that if I had not been there to intervene... they would have been murdered and possibly raped as well..."

He watched as the King’s face went pale in the torch light, he ran his other hand down his face, sighed and quietly mumbled to himself. Theon could not quite understand what the King said, however he was fairly certain it was something about Jon being right in his warning and Queen Cersei being a bitch. So he took a deep breath and asked, "I'm sorry, your Grace... I did not hear what you said... Is there any way you can repeat that?" 

The ward then heard the King mumble something else as he shook his head. He then looked him in the eyes and with a raised eyebrow inquired in a firm tone, "Theon? I will forever be grateful that you were able to prevent this attack, but I would like to know why are you here? I asked you to watch over my daughters... I asked you to keep them safe!" 

He was taken aback by the anger in the King’s tone. When he found his voice, he honestly answered King Eddard’s inquiry, "Your Grace ... Please understand… Your wife... Queen Catelyn... Sent me here... She asked me to find you and inform you about what transpired within the walls of Winterfell... Even after I told her you had instructed me to protect your daughters and keep them safe..." 

The King exhaled sharply and Theon noticed a hit of anxiety in the King’s tone when he asked, "What exactly did my wife tell you... After you told her I had given you an order to protect our daughters?" 

Theon looked into the King in the North’s steely grey eyes as he stated, "She told me... Your Grace... That she would only trust me to bring you this information..." 

"Was Arya or Sansa injured? Are they safe?” The King interrupted, clearly concerned about the welfare of his daughters. He then added in a sharp tone, “If you are here, who is ensuring that they remain protected?" 

He took a deep breath as he then answered. "Your Grace, both of the princesses were unharmed in the attack… They were a little shaken, but uninjured… Master Syrio… The Water Dancing instructor... Your wife asked him to protect them while I am away… And she has also ordered that they are surrounded by Household guards at all times… Even while they are sleeping." 

King Eddard sighed, clearly relieved that his daughters were unharmed. Then the panic in his voice returned when he asked, "Were the would-be-assassins caught? Are they dead or alive?"

Theon could not help the smile that appeared on his face as he said, "I was able to kill one of the assassins and the other... We captured the other... He is currently being held in the prison cells… I believe that the Queen would like for you to be the one to the sentence." 

The King in the North grimaced as he took a deep breath and muttered softly, "The Southern Queen... Cersei Lannister... Will want the assassin dead before he gives out too much information... If she finds out he is a prisoner in Winterfell, she will send people to kill him..." 

"Aye, your Grace...” Theon interjected, “That is why I am glad to inform you... That your wife ordered that the prisoner be protected with guards at all time... When I left, she had already increased the guards and lowered all the gates..." 

"Thank you, Theon,” His King replied as he stood up from the tree stump and then continued, “When I return to Winterfell... after my quest beyond the Wall... I will question the would be assassin and pass an appropriate sentence."  

Theon was glad the King was not truly mad at him; however, he still wanted answers, _‘Why were Robb and the Bastard sent to Pentos without me... Why was I not trusted with this information? What is going on that the Honorable Eddard Stark is lying to his people... to me?’_ So he took a deep breath, "Your Grace... I am glad... truly I am that I was there to protect Sansa and Arya... But I need to ask you something..." 

The King in the North raised his eyebrows as he inquired, "Aye, want is it that you would like to ask me, son?"

The young man from the Iron Islands took a few deep breaths to calm the swirling pit of anxiety in his gut and took a few steps towards the calm waters of Long Lake. After a few moments he finally asked in a trembling voice, "Your Grace... I want to know the truth... Something is going on... I know it... I know that you are lying to me about something... But why? Why are your lying to me and to everyone else... Even the Lords of The North... " 

When he turned around, he could see the look of shock on the King in the North's face as he gulped and asked, "What did you mean, Theon?" 

He took a deep breath as he gritted out, "I want to know why you have lied about Robb and Jon? I know that they are not lost... That they are not even beyond the Wall." 

He saw what little color that had returned to the King's face drain once more, as he whispered, "Theon... Please... I need you to understand...." 

"Understand, what, Your Grace!" Theon said with an exacerbated sigh, trying hard to keep his voice low. "That you don't trust me for some reason... I know that Robb and Jon are Pentos."  

"How... How did you know they are in Pentos? Did Queen Catelyn tell you?" The King whispered. 

He sighed as he shook his head and explained, "Lady Stark... I mean the Queen told me... That they are not lost beyond the Wall... And they are both safe...  She told me not to share that information with anyone... When I asked her why I was not told sooner... She told me that you did not know if I could be trusted." Theon exhaled before he continued, "I knew how worried Sansa and Arya had been about their brothers... So I told them that I heard that they were safe... However, to my surprise, your Grace ... They already knew that they were safe... Arya, then accidentally let it slip out... that Robb and Jon are together in Pentos... I wanted to know why... Why you didn't let me go with them on their quest?" 

He saw the King in the North sigh as he shook his head before he walked over towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Please understand Theon ... I didn't tell you ... Because I did not wish for rumors to spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms if you all three of you were gone when King Robert and his party arrived in Winterfell... If the both of you joined Jon on his quest..." 

Theon was getting frustrated and interrupted, "Jon's quest? Your Grace, I am confused... Why would the Bastard need to across the Narrow Sea... and you still have not given me the reason why you do not trust me ... I thought you saw me as a son... As part of your pack." 

“Come son... let’s make a campfire, then sit down and I will explain everything.” 

Theon nodded, then helped the King in the North gather some dried tree branches to build a small campfire. The King then lit the wood with his torch and sat back down on the tree stump before motioning him to sit down. Theon sat down on the ground next to the King and noticed that he looked incredibly nervous as he began to speak. 

"Theon... I see you as one of my own children... As my own blood... I have raised you alongside of my own children since you were nine years old... I have watched you grow from a scared young boy into a strong, confident young man...” The King exhaled then looked him in the eyes. Theon could tell that what the King was about to say would be painful. “The reason why I did not trust you with the truth earlier... Is because of what you did in our past life..."

He raised his eyebrow as he looked into the grey eyes of his King and inquired, "Past life, your Grace?"

He saw the King in the North take a slow deep breath in and out before he started speaking. Theon listened closely as the King in the North told him everything Jon had told him had happened in his past life... How the Bastard of Winterfell joined the Nights Watch when his Father went south to become Hand of the King to Robert Baratheon... How the King in the North had been charged with treason and then beheaded by King Joffrey when he had been promised mercy... And that all three of the Royal Children were actually Bastards, sired by Queen Cersei’s twin brother, Ser Jaime... How Daenerys Targaryen, across the Narrow Sea, had been sold to the Dothraki by her brother and later hatched three dragons... How the death of Eddard Stark was the catalyst for the War of the Five Kings.

Theon was speechless and actually vomited when he learned why the Starks had been apprehensive to trust him with the truth... How he had betrayed Robb to try and prove to his father, who did not give two shits about him, that he was a worthy son... That he had sacked Winterfell and killed two innocent orphan boys and declared them to be Bran and Rickon... How he had been responsible for the deaths of Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrick and so many others who trusted him... How Roose Bolton’s Bastard son, Ramsey, had later captured and tortured him; how the bastard cut off parts of his fingers and toes... How he cut off his cock and sent it to his Father on Pyke... How he became a shell of the man he had once been... That he no longer even saw himself as Theon Greyjoy or even as a man; he had become Ramsey’s pet to control... he went by the name Reek and slept in the dog kennels... 

He felt remorse that he had not been there when Robb had needed him most... That Robb, his wife, unborn child, Lady Mother and many of his bannermen had all been murdered at a wedding... The Red Wedding... Where the Frey’s and Bolton’s had betrayed Robb at the direction of Tywin Lannister.  

The King of the North also told him how Jon had become Lord Commander of The Nights Watch... How he had fought against an army of dead men... The same dead men in the stories that Old Nan would tell them... Then how he had been brutally murdered by his own men after he had let the Wildlings south of the Wall... Theon was in utter disbelief when the King told him that a few days after Jon’s death, he had been resurrected by a Red Priestess.  

Theon was heartbroken for Sansa... How she had been a prisoner to the Lannister’s and was forced to marry Tyrion... but was thankful that Lord Tyrion had been kind... That she had Tyrion had been accused of King Joffrey’s murder... but that Sansa had been smuggled out of the Capital by Petyr Baelish... To only later be sold to Roose Bolton and married to his Bastard son... the same son, Ramsey, that had been abusing him... And that he did nothing to stop the Bastard from raping and abusing Sansa... He could not believe that Ramsey had killed his own Father, Step-mother and newborn brother, just so that he could have control of the North.... He was thankful that he had helped Sansa to escape Ramsey... That he had been able to get her to a Lady Knight, Brienne of Tarth, and her squire, who were able to get her safely to Jon at the Wall.  

He was also surprised that after he escaped Winterfell with Sansa, he returned back to the Iron Islands and helped his sister, Yara... How he was going to help her become Queen of the Ironborn, only to have their exiled Uncle Euron return to Pyke to steal the Salt Throne from her... Then how they left the Iron Islands with the men whom were loyal to Yara, traveled across the Narrow Sea, to Meereen, meet with the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen, and made an alliance... So that they could dispose of their vile, heinous, power hungry Uncle Euron. 

Theon was surprised to learn that Jon left the Nights Watch, after his death and resurrection with Sansa by his side... To retake control of Winterfell and save the North from Ramsey Bolton... That he was able to unite a few houses still loyal to House Stark, the Wildlings and with Sansa’s help, the Knights of the Vale... That they were able to defeat Ramsey in a fight that became known as the Battle of Bastards... however, what really surprised him was that the Lords and Ladies of the North had declared Jon as The King in The North after the battle.

King Eddard went on to him that the newly crowned Bastard King of the North, left Winterfell to meet the Dragon Queen... To request an alliance... For help to fight the war against the army of the dead... He could not believe that Jon had granted him mercy, allowing him to live when they met again on Dragonstone... Even thought he had betrayed the family that loved him as one of their own, he allowed him to live because he had help Sansa escape Ramsey... Theon could not believe it when he was told the brooding boy, who always stayed away from girls, fell in love. Not only did he fall in love... He bedded her, got her with child and they married... Not because he did not want the child to be born a Bastard... Or to solidify their military alliance... but because they loved each other deeply.

He also told him that Arya had gone to Braavos and became an assassin, a faceless man… And the she single handedly avenged the Red Wedding by killing Walder Frey and every other male Frey with poisoned wine. How Bran had spent years beyond the Wall and became a power warg and greenseer. Then, when the King in the North spoke about the battle for the dawn and the deaths of his daughters, grandson, Rhaegar Targaryen, and Jon’s wife, all at the hands of the army of the dead, his voice turned remorseful and Theon could tell he was willing the tears in his eyes not to fall...

Theon could hold his tongue no longer when he looked at his King and asked, “Your Grace... I do not understand... Why did they give the babe his wife’s name... Jon was King... Married to a Queen... Why did Jon or his wife not legitimize him as a Stark... Jon has always wanted to be a Stark?”

“Because Jon is not a Bastard... He has had a true name since the day he was born... His mother told me his name when she pleaded with me to take him... To keep him safe from Robert Baratheon as she died in front of me...” The King whispered as his tears were now freely falling down his face.

“I... I do not understand, your Grace... You had two wives?”

“No, Theon... Jon... Jon has my blood, and he will always be my son... however, I could never give him my name because I did not sire him... He was born my nephew... King Aegon of House Targaryen... Son of my sister, Lyanna and her husband, the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.” While the King’s voice was barely audible over the crackling of the fire, it was clear and there was no mistaking what he had just confessed to his ward.

“But, your Grace, Prince Rhaegar was married to Elia Martell...”

“The Prince and Elia agreed to annul their marriage... They liked each other, but they did not love one another... Elia was actually the one to request the annulment because she feared King Aerys... She did not feel safe in King’s Landing and she knew that she could never bear him another child... She apparently loved Lyanna as well... It was her idea to have Rhaegar Crown Lyanna the Queen of Love and Beauty at the tourney of Harrenhal... And she was present when they said their wedding vows in Dorne... She was the one who helped Rhaegar keep Lyanna hidden at the Tower of Joy in Dorne...” 

Theon was speechless as this truth swirled around in his mind. _‘The Bastard of Winterfell is not a Bastard... That Jon Snow is the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms... Rheager and Lyanna were in loved and married... The entire Rebellion was built on a lie... Oh my gods... I treated the rightful King of Westeros like an unwanted, worthless piece of shit... He lost Robb... Was murdered by the men under his command... He saved the North from Ramsey Bolton... He fell in love with his Aunt, married her, had a child... Lost both of his sisters... Rode a dragon in battle... Saw his beloved wife and son murdered in front of him... but what happened to Jon... How did he know what the future held... Did he have dragon dreams of what the future could hold?’_

“Your Grace,” Theon then took a deep breath and asked, “How... How does Jon know? How does he know what the future would hold if he did not make changes? Does he have dragon dreams?”

The King pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before looking him in the eyes as he explained to him how Jon was sent back in time... That he was tasked with preventing the War of the Five Kings and unite all of Westeros before the coming threat from beyond the Wall... That Jon and Daenerys are the last hope to save Westeros... to save them all of them from the Night King and the army of the dead. 

It was then that Theon realized that the King had not yet told him why Jon and Robb had gone to Pentos in the first place. So he took a deep breath and asked, “Your Grace… You still have not told me why Jon and Robb have gone to Pentos? Should he not be here, uniting the seven kingdoms and claiming his rightful throne?”

King Eddard went on to tell him that Jon and Robb had gone to Essos to save Daenerys from her cruel older brother, Viserys, who was going to sell her to the Dothraki for an army. That Jon had already defeated Khal Drogo, taken control of the Khalasar and married Daenerys and named her his Khaleesi. The King also told him that Jon has successfully hatched a hybrid dragon… A dragon that can breathe both fire and ice.

After all he had heard in was in a state of shock. He could not believe that Jon had been sent back in time to save them all from the wrath of the Night King. He could not believe everything Jon had had to endure in his last life. _‘No wonder he is so good with a sword… With two swords… He spent eight years of his life fighting constantly, only to fail… And now he has been given the opportunity to save us all… And he had a dragon of his own this time!’_  

He took a deep breath as he then looked at the King in the North deep in his eyes and in a sincere tone stated, "Your Grace... I am sorry… I am truly sorry for betraying House Stark… You have been a father to me for over the last ten years and I am ashamed of what I did in our past life… If I would have stayed with Robb, maybe he would have survived the Red Wedding… I know that I do not deserve it, but I do hope that you will be able to forgive me for everything that I did in our past life..." 

He saw the King in the North smile slightly as he placed a strong hand on his shoulder and replied, "Theon ... I know. That you are a Greyjoy... However, you are also a Stark… You may not have my name or my blood, but I have brought you into my home and loved you just as much as I love my own children…. I know you will not betray us in this life… We all made mistakes in our past life… This time we will learn from those mistakes and we will make things right...” 

He then sighs as he took a deep breath, "It is still no excuse, your Grace... You are the only family I ever truly had... You, Queen Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon…” The ward from the Iron Islands then stood up and unsheathed his sword before he dropped to one knee and vowed at the King’s feet, “I, Theon of House Greyjoy, vow from this day until the end of my days that I will remain loyal to House Stark and the King in the North. I offer to shield you back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be… I swear this by the old gods and the new and the drowned god.”

“And I vow, that you will always have a place by my hearth, meat and mead at my table. And I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new and drowned god. Please arise, Theon of House Greyjoy…" The King spoke softly. Once Theon was on his feet, the King pulled him into a tight embrace. 

Theon left out a breath of air he was not aware he had been holding when he broke away from the King’s firm embrace. The two men stood in a comfortable silence for several moments. He took the chance to think about all the information he had just learned as he looked at the lake in front of him, watching the reflection of the red comet as it danced across the ripples of the water. He finally broke the silence when he mused aloud, “So... Jon is actually not from this life... He isn't even a bastard but the true heir to the Iron Throne..." 

“Aye…” The King in the North responded softly. “Jon suffered so much loss and pain in his last life… He lost his entire family, except for Bran… But Bran was not the same boy… He lost his wife… His young son… He was betrayed… and he kept fighting.” 

He nodded in agreement then quietly seethed, “It is all because of that fucking Night King... He is the most cause for all of his pain…" 

"Aye, he is…” The King in the North easily agreed. Theon looked at the King when he loudly exhaled before he added, “And that is why I am going beyond the Wall... I want to face him... And kill him myself so that Jon will never have to face him again." 

“Your Grace... You cannot do that… It is too dangerous!” Theon gasped and exclaimed in a panic. “Jon is the greatest swordsmen within all of Westeros... If he could not defeat the Night King... What chance do you have? Jon had an army full of Northmen, Dothraki and Unsullied and two dragons… You do not have an army... Aye, you and your brother have Valyrian Steel blades, Frost and Winter Storm… But you need a lot more than a sword to defeat that undead fucker… You are gonna need the biggest army every amassed!” 

King in the North released a loud sigh, "Aye, you are right... And that is the other reason why I am going beyond the Wall...  and why Jon wanted me to become King in the North…" 

He gasped as he heard this, “Jon wanted you to become King in the North?” 

"Aye, he did…” The King admitted as Theon stared into his stormy grey eyes. “He knew Joffrey’s character and warned us that he would do something terrible… and that when he did I needed to use that fuel to get the Northern Lords to declare me the King in the North… Jon knew that Robert would never believe the threat to the North… And only a King can grant safe passage to the people… The Free Folk… who were born on the wrong side of the Wall… I intend to bring them south and let them settle on the lands of the gift… And man the unoccupied castles along the Wall… This will give us an army of more than 100,000 Wildlings… Free Folk…  filled with mammoths and Giants... I know that the Free Folk will join our cause… They have been the hardest hit by the Night King… They have as much desire, if not more, to see him and his army of the dead defeated…” 

He then nodded and mused, "Jon surely has changed... He is planning... The Bastard of Winterfell, who always appeared to know nothing, now knows how to play the Game of Thrones..." 

"Aye, he does.” The King agreed, “He knows who is loyal to the throne… Who desires the power for their own… And what they are willing to sacrifice to take control… And he knows who will be allied with who unless we will be able to prevent it…” 

He could not help as a chuckle escaped him. “It is ironic to me... That he went to the Wall so he would not bright dishonor to House Stark… because he thought as himself as a bastard and did not want to bring any more children named Snow into the world… but he is actually the true heir to the throne... He left the Nights Watch without breaking his vows and became King in The North... As he met his Daenerys Targaryen, and hoped for a successful military alliance… But that he soon fell in love... got married and had a child… All things he vowed that he would never do.” 

The King in the North also chuckled, "Aye, Jon Snow...  My solemn son… The man who stated he had no desire to take a wife or father children… Married the most powerful woman within all of Westeros and Essos… Who, unknown to either of them at the time, was his aunt..." 

“You Grace… I am sorry that you never got a chance to meet either your good daughter or grandson in your last life… All because that bastard, Joffrey, took your head.” 

“Thank you, Theon,” The King said softly. “In this life I hope I will get that opportunity… I would love to travel to Essos and meet his wife... my good daughter.” The King then smiled and chucked before he added, “I know if Lyanna were here she would be doting over the two of them and when they have children... They would probably have to lock her in her chambers just to spend time with those babes.”

He smiled as he looked at the King in the eyes and suggested, "Perhaps you should go to Essos and visit?" 

The King of the North’s smile dropped slightly as he exhaled and stated, "As much as I would love to ride my horse straight to White Harbor and get on the first ship sailing across the Narrow Sea, I cannot… It would also cause rumors in the South... That the North was seeking an alliance with the last Targaryen’s... Robert and Tywin would declare war and march all their armies here... and War with the South is not something we could take on at the moment... There is still much that needs to be done in Westeros to prepare for when Jon arrives with his army… I must convince the Free Folk to come south and to fight alongside of us… Then, as soon as I return from this quest, I need to commission the construction of more glass gardens throughout the North, so we can ensure there will be plenty of food to feed everyone who come to fight in the Great War… And I need to meet with Tyrell’s and Martell’s to discuss the marriage alliances for Robb and Sansa…” 

Theon then raised his eyebrows and inquired, “Does Robb know... That he will be married for an alliance… That he will not be allowed to marry for love?”  

King Eddard sighed, “Aye, he does... He was actually the one who told me this was his wish… Robb stated that he would only marry for an alliance to help Jon claim the throne and defeat the army of the dead… He told me he does not want to make the same mistake he made in his last life… He feels guilt that he married for love, which led to his death, his wife and unborn child’s deaths, as well as the deaths of his mother and many who were loyal to House Stark.” 

He then nodded as he looked to the ground and softly stated, "I have heard Margaery Tyrell is quite beautiful... People even call her the Golden Rose of High Garden... They also say that she is smart and cares about all the little people in the villages around her home... I think Robb would be happy if she did become his wife..." 

"Aye, he should be...” the King replied with a smile. However, his smile faded as he added, “But I am unsure what I should tell the Martell’s and Tyrell’s when they arrive at Winterfell... I do not think it would be wise to tell them my true intentions... That I plan to hand the North to Jon when he arrives... Also, what do I tell them about the Night King and the army of dead men North of the Wall That want to kill us all..."  He then sighed loudly, "I guess I will figure that out when the time comes..." 

Theon wordlessly nodded as thought about what his King had just said. After a few moments of silence he asked, "Do you think the Martell’s will join our fight... Do you think they will ally with Jon in his war for the Iron Throne?" 

"Aye, I would like to believe they will,” the King stated as he looked out over the water. “The Martell’s might be angry that Jon is the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen... That Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia... However, Rhaegar planned to keep his first-born son, Aegon, as his heir... I hope that they will see Jon as a family since he is the younger, half-brother of Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon... I just wish Lyanna was able to tell me everything before she died... I do not know if they knew Elia wanted her marriage annulled... I know they knew she planned to return to Sunspear for the duration of the War... for her safety and the safety of the children... but I do not know if they knew she was going to stay in Dorne..."  

Theon nodded in agreement. He then thought back to Robb’s betrayal at the hands of Roose Bolton’s and he felt shivers run down his spine at the thought of having his dick cut off by his Bastard Ramsey. He then looked at King Eddard and firmly stated, "We need do something about the Bolton’s... They are not loyal to your House... Roose Bolton betrayed Robb... his bastard... His Bastard is pure evil..." 

The King in the North had a brooding look on his face as he nodded and confirmed, "I know that the Bolton's are not to be trusted... I already have a plan to deal with them... I will not let them bring harm to you or my family in this life..." 

He was surprised. He furrowed his brow as he inquired, "You have a plan?"

The King smiled as he nodded and confirmed, "Aye, I do... It is actually Jon's plan... And I hope that it will soon be uncovered if everything continues to go as smoothly as it is."

He was curious, _'What is the plan?'_ He took a deep breath, “Your Grace. If I may ask... What is the plan?"

The King in the North had a smirk on his face as he stated, "You will have to wait and see..."

Theon nodded in understanding, and went back to watching the wind cause ripples along the lake. He then thought about Robb, Jon and his wife who were all currently in Essos. The then took a deep breath and asked, “Your Grace… What do you think King Robert’s plans are? Do you think he will send an army across the Narrow Sea or hire assassins to kill Robb, Jon and Daenerys?”

"I am not sure…” The King stated as he exhaled, “And that is what worries me... He is not the man I once considered to be my brother… He is trying to kill my son and my good daughter… and Robb is at risk as well because he is with Jon… If I had to guess… He would probably send assassins… But the worst-case scenario… He will send his entire army… All soldiers from his Six Kingdoms to kill them..." He saw the King of the North shiver as he thought of those things.

“That is the scenario I fear the most... If Robert does send his army across the Narrow Sea... I will send an army to Essos as well… I promised his mother I would protect him from Robert, and I will keep that promise until the day I die.” He vowed as he sighed and sat back down on the tree stump by the fire.

Theon followed the King back towards the fire, and held his hands over the flames to warm his chilled bones as he asked, “Do you think the Northern Lords will follow Jon once they know the truth? Once they know that he is the trueborn son of your sister and Prince Rhaegar… That he is not really your bastard son, but he heir to the Iron Throne?”  

King Eddard nodded and quietly stated, "Aye, I believe the will... They will never again follow the rule of the Lannister’s or the Baratheon’s after what Prince Joffrey did to my daughters... As long as the Lannister’s are in control in King’s Landing... The North will never be safe... I believe the Lord of the North will follow Jon... He is a Targaryen but he is also a Stark… and I raised him as my own… The blood of the first men flows through his veins, just as much as the blood of Old Valyria.” 

Theon nodded as he looked again at the flames of the dying campfire. He then mused, “So much has changed so quickly… Jon is no longer just the Bastard of Winterfell… He is the Father of a Dragon... The Unburnt... A Dothraki Khal... The Heir to the Throne... The rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men... The protector of the Realm... As well the Greatest Swordsmen who ever lived... His titles are growing fast." 

He looked at the King in the North who smiled as he chuckled, "Aye, they are."  

He then heard laughter coming from the King’s traveling companions and the loud voice of Lord Tyrion. Hearing the voice of his Hand reminded him of something, so he softly asked, “Your Grace… Does he know?”

He saw a look of confusion on the King in the North’s face as he knitted his brow and asked, “Who?”

"Lord Tyrion? Your Hand? Does he know the truth about Jon?” 

“No, he doesn’t…" The King answered with a sigh as he shook his head. He then added, “He has been asking a lot of questions about Jon lately… He is smart… I have a feeling that he knows that I am keeping important information from him…”

He then took a deep breath as he then looked back into the flames and inquired, “Why, your Grace… He is your Hand… Why haven't you told him the truth yet?" 

He then turned his gaze back at the King in the North who sighed. "Because of Theon... I do not trust him... Well I trust him… But remember he still has a family who will press him for information… His Sister, Father I am not concerned about… He has no love for them… But his brother, Jaime… Jaime has always loved his little brother… If I tell him the truth about what the Stark’s true intentions are... I am afraid that he might tell his brother… If this secret gets out before the time is right, I will have no choice… I would have to kill him… and I rather like the little man… I do not want to be forced to make that decision.” 

Theon nodded in understanding. He then looked his King in the eyes, “Your Grace. May ask you something?"

"Aye, what is it Theon?" 

He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart as he asked, “May... May I join you and your companions on your quest beyond the Wall, your Grace?” 

He could tell King in The North's was shocked by his request. The King’s gaze searched his face before he asked, "Why do you want to go with me? Jon and Robb are in at Essos? I would have thought you would have requested to join them…” 

Theon took a deep breath, "Your Grace... Please understand... I need to see the threat the threat beyond the Wall with my own eyes… I need to see what is coming for us… Please, your Grace... Let me help you get your revenge for what the Night King has done to Jon."

“Aye, you may come along with us Theon…” The King stated with a stiff nod. He then added, “But unfortunately I do not have a Valyrian Steel weapon for you." 

"Aye, that is true, your Grace… However, neither does Jory or your other Household guards... I can keep a torch with me at all times to protect myself from those undead monsters." He then smiled as he thought about the current Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, Jeor Mormont. "Your Grace… Maybe ask Lord Commander Mormont if I can borrow his Valyrian Steel sword, Long Claw… while we travel beyond the Wall... You said that he gave Jon the sword in his past life.”

"No, Theon,” The King stated as he shook his head. “I cannot allow you to make such a request… Jon never asked for Long Claw in the past… He earned it… However, if the Lord Commander offers to let you use his sword… I see no reason as to why you should not be able to borrow the sword… Nevertheless, Theon… I cannot allow you to keep the sword. The Nights Watch is our first line of defense against the Others and they will need all the weapons they can get for this battle."

Theon nodded in agreement, however before he could speak, his attention was pulled toward the rushing of leaves and a cracking of twigs. When his eyes focused, he realized the man walking to them, with a torch in hand was the King’s brother, Benjen.

“Ned… Theon…” He stated as he looked between him and the King… as if he knew what they two of them had discussed.

"Benjen... It is good to see you again." Theon stated as he made his way over to the King’s brother and shook his hand.

“It is nice to see you as well Theon… I must say that I was surprised when you rode into camp… Will you be heading back to Winterfell in the morning?" Benjen inquired with a furrowed brow.

However, before he could answer, he felt the strong hand of his King on his shoulder and the calm tone in his voice has he stated, “Theon will be joining us on our mission beyond the Wall... He would like to see the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead with his own eyes… And he would like help bring the Free Fold south of the Wall." 

"Then welcome to our quest... Lord Theon…" Benjen said with a smile. He then looked at his brother and asked, “Ned... Are you not coming to eat? If you do not come back soon, you will not be able to chew your rabbit.”

“Aye… I will head up there now… Theon, would you mind to put this fire out?”

“Of course, your Grace.”

Theon then walked over to the Lake about to fill his water skin when he felt a tugging on his arm, forcing him to turn around.

"Listen to me very carefully Greyjoy!" Benjen seethed quietly as he stared him straight in the eyes, just inches away from his face. “I know my brother just told you everything... About what happened in the past… You know what you did to my family… You know the truth about Jon… So let me make this clear to you... If you betray us… any of us… I will not hesitate to kill you myself! I do not care if I dishonor my vows... Jon is all I have left of Lyanna and he is part of our pack… And if you betray him... I will not hesitate… I will kill you myself… Do you understand?”

Theon stood there speechless. In disbelief. He gulped and slowly nodded his head in understanding. As soon as he did, the smile returned to Benjen’s face, “Good… Now let’s hurry and put out that fire so you can come eat.”

The two men quickly douched the fire and made their way back up to the main camp. When they arrived, Jory handed him a stick with a roasted rabbit and he sat down on a log next to The Hand of the King.

He had just taken a bit of his food when Lord Tyrion asked, "So, Theon Greyjoy… What did you and the King in the North discuss?"

Theon felt his anxiety rising as he looked over at Benjen, who was glaring at him intently. He then swallowed and stated, “Well I… We discussed…”

Thankfully, before he could continue his stuttering, the King of the North stood up and stated in a commanding tone, “Everyone… You all know how close Theon is with Robb and Jon… Therefore, I have decided to allow Theon to join us on our quest!”

The Ward from the Iron Islands sigh in relief and a smile spread across his face as the guards cheered, genuinely happy that he would be accompanying them on this mission. After he finished his dinner, he got his bedroll from his horse and unrolled it by the fire. As he laid on his bedroll, he looked up at the flaming comet in the sky, and thought about all the dangers that were waiting for him and all of Westeros if they did not find a way to stop the threat from beyond the Wall…...

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think in the comments! As always, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Until next time!!


	16. Chapter 16 - Trouble arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Section 1 - (Takes place about 3 days after the hatching of the dragons): Catelyn receives good news, speaks with Edmure and makes a decision regarding future plans.  
> (The rest of the events of this chapter occur 5 days after the dragons have hatched)  
> Section 2 - Robb speaks with Dany and she makes a confession  
> Section 3 - Lord Varys returns to King's Landing and shares the information from his fact finding mission in Pentos  
> Section 4 - Daenerys and Jon name their 5 youngest children and she accepts a challenge  
> Section 5 - Tywin receives news from King's Landing  
> Section 6 - King Robert receives Renly's raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new Chapter!! :) We hope that you enjoy it. Next weekend should hopefully be another Last Targaryen chapter. As always ideas and opinions are always appreciated in the comments below. Let us know what you think!! As I always say sit back and enjoy the chapter!! Your love is always appreciated so please leave comments because it keeps us going!! :)

* * *

 

  ** _Catelyn Tully Stark_ **

 

It was mid-morning in Winterfell and Queen Catelyn was in her chambers, breaking her fast with her daughters and Rickon. She had sent one of the servants to invite Edmure to join them, but was informed he was still sleeping after his long journey. The Queen in the North was enjoying the company of her children; they were joking, smiling, and laughing, which was a welcome change after the tense few days they shared earlier in the week. A gentle knocking on her chamber door caused the children to quiet and she bid whomever was at the door to enter. When the door opened, she saw the smiling face of Grand Maester Luwin as entered her room. 

“Good Morning, Your Grace,” he greeted with a respectful dip of his head and she also noticed a smile on his face. “I have received three ravens this morning, which require your attention.”

She smiled at the Maester as he walked over towards her and handed her the raven scrolls. "Thank you, Maester Luwin. Please have a seat,” she stated as she gestured towards the empty seat across from her at the table.

“Thank you, your Grace,” The Maester responded with a kind smile as he sat down in the chair.

Once he was seated, she looked at the three scrolls and noticed that only two sigils imprinted in the wax seal. One scroll was sealed with orange wax and the speared sun sigil of House Martell. Another was sealed with gold wax and the rose sigil of House Tyrell. The third and final scroll was sealed with a simple dollop of black wax. 

She was slightly anxious about the unidentifiable raven scroll, and with trembling fingers, decided to open it first.

 

 

 

> _Your Graces,_
> 
> _I just wanted to inform you the Heir and Bastard are well. I have just met with them and swore my allegiance to the Rightful King and his wife. I also thought you would like to know they are now the parents of six gorgeous beasts. I will keep an eye on the stag and the mockingbird in King’s Landing and inform you of anything worrisome._
> 
> _A friend in the Capital_

 

A smile spread across her face as she looked up at the Maester and saw his worried face. “It is from Lord Varys, he has agreed to be Jon’s eyes and ears in King’s Landing.”

“That is wonderful news, indeed,” the Maester said, returning her smile.

“Mother, who are the other ravens from?" Sansa asked softly.

The Queen smiled at her oldest daughter and stated, “These are replies to the ravens your Father sent to the Martell’s and Tyrell’s.” 

She could see the excitement and nervousness in her daughter’s vibrant blue eyes as nodded, and asked, “Mother, please open the correspondence from House Martell first... I hope it brings good news.” She then blushed slightly as she added, “I am eager to know if they have agreed to let me meet Prince Trystane.” 

“Of course, Sansa,” The Queen replied with a smile as she picked up the scroll from House Martell and slide a finger under the orange wax, breaking the seal. "I am eager to see their reply as well.” She then unrolled the scroll and began to read.

  

 

 

> _Dear Eddard Stark_
> 
> _We are glad that you have accepted to allow Trystane to meet you, your wife and Princess Sansa and will entertain the prospect of a betrothal. My son is a fine young man and I hope this meeting will lead to an alliance through marriage. Even if the children decide they are not compatible, I hope that after what the Crown Prince Joffrey did to your family, if you ever decide to take up arms in the Southern Six Kingdoms, we might be able to come up with another alliance agreement._
> 
> _I hope your quest beyond the Wall will be a success and look forward onto the meeting between Princess Sansa and Prince Trystane. I have decided to send my brother as well his paramour, Ellaria Sand, to escort my son to Winterfell and discuss terms of the betrothal on my behalf. They will be preparing for the journey to Winterfell and will leave once we have received word of your return._
> 
> _Hopefully, House Stark and House Martell will join Houses and fight in the wars to come. I hope this marriage alliance will allow us to resolve the past tensions caused by Robert’s Rebellion._
> 
> _Respectfully, Prince Doran Nymeros Martell, Head of House Martell, the Prince of Dorne, and the Lord of Sunspear_

 

Catelyn smiled as she read the scroll. When she looked up from the scroll she met her daughter’s gaze as she nervously inquired, “Mother, is it good news? Are the Martell’s agreeable to entertaining a betrothal between me and Prince Trystane?”

She continued to smile as she answered, "Yes Sansa. They are hopeful of a marriage alliance and Prince Trystane, his Uncle Oberyn and his paramour, Ellaria will travel to Winterfell once your Father has returned from his quest."

Sansa smiled. "Oh Mother! I am so excited! I have heard he is very comely and is a good and kind prince, unlike Joffrey. I hope what I have heard about him is true, because a marriage alliance with Dorne would be very helpful to Jon in the wars to come." 

“Sansa, I do not want you to feel pressured to marry him,” Catelyn remarked, “If you do not like him, we will not force you to marry him.”

“I understand Mother,” Sansa murmured, “However, as long as you and Father feel he is a good match I will do my duty... I feel I owe it to Jon. He is willing to risk his life to save us all, and if I can help I will.”

The Queen in the North stood up and embraced her daughter, “Sansa, you Father and I would never, ever, make you do anything that would make you unhappy. If you feel Trystane is not a good match, no matter what your Father and I think, we will not force you to marry him.”

“Mother,” Arya called, breaking her away from her embrace with Sansa, “Why are marriage alliances so important? Why will they not just help us when we tell them about the Night King?” 

"Because, Arya, when two houses join in marriage they become family. And as Starks we protect our pack at all costs. By joining houses with the Martell’s they will become part of our pack... And they will also feel the need to protect us in our time of need, just as we will be willing to protect them. So if Sansa were to marry Trystane, we will have the full support of Dorne when it come time for the War for the Throne and the Long Night.”  

"Mother, if I do choose to marry him, when will we marry?" Sansa queried.

The Queen then smiled as she took a deep breath. "We still need to discuss the terms with Doran Martell. Sansa but usually a moon turn or so after a young high born women flowers, she is considered of age to marry a high born man and bear him heirs." 

She saw the smile on her eldest daughters face and she looked like she was getting ready to say something when her younger daughter interjected, “What do you mean by flowers, Mother? Are you saying that if a high born man gives a girl flowers she has to marry him a moon turn later?”

Catelyn felt warmth rising up her neck to her cheeks as she tried to find the words to explain to her eleven year old daughter a woman’s moon blood cycle, “Well when a woman…”

“Arya, if you had not have snuck off from all of Septa Mordane’s lessons,” Sansa chided, “you would now that when a woman flowers, it means that she has had her first moon blood!”

“I knew what it meant, stupid,” Arya snapped before she added, “I was just making sure that you did!”

“Girls! That is enough” Queen Catelyn warned, “If the two of you continue like this there will be no dessert for a week!”

“Yes, Mother,” her daughter’s said in unison as the lowered their heads.

“Mother, what is a woman’s moon blood?” Rickon asked innocently.

Thankfully, before she tried to muddle through had to explain a woman’s moon cycle with her six year old son, Maester Luwin spoke, “My Prince, I will explain that to you when you are a little bit older. Okay?” Rickon nodded his head, and the Old Maester continued, “Your Grace, perhaps you best read the raven scroll from the Tyrell’s?" 

She then smiled and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Maester Luwin before picking up the final correspondence from the table. She then broke the seal, unraveled the scroll and began to silently read the message.

  

 

 

> _King Eddard Stark_
> 
> _We are happy to hear that you have accepted the betrothal request between your son, Robb, and my beautiful, duteous daughter, Margaery. I know that my Golden Rose will make you heir a very happy man, will bear him as many beautiful heirs has he desires._
> 
> _My daughter has requested to be taught the ways of the old gods and is looking forward to a traditional Northern wedding if that would please your son. My mother, Olenna, will join me and my daughter when we travel to Winterfell and we all look forward to meeting you, your lovely wife, Queen Catelyn, and son, Robb, the Crown Prince of the North._
> 
> _We hope that your quest beyond the Wall will be successful and we are preparing for our journey North and will leave once we have receive word that you are prepared to entertain guests._
> 
> _Respectfully, Mace Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach, and Warden of the South_

 

After she read the message, she smiled as she handed the scroll to Maester Luwin and thought, _'Soon the all powers of the North, the Reach, Dorne and hopefully the Riverland will combine with the power of Targaryen’s and their dragons to win the great Game of Thrones… Together we will defeat all the Houses who harmed my family in the past and that want to harm us now… My insane sister Lysa from House Arryn, the traitorous House Bolton, the power hungry House Lannister, the greedy House Frey and whoring King, Robert Baratheon... The Dragons and the Wolves will unite the Seven Kingdoms because Winter is Coming, and we will rain Fire and Blood on the Night King and his army!’_

“Mother, what did the Tyrell’s say in their message?" Arya inquired, pulling her from her thoughts

She then smiled as she looked at her daughters, “The Tyrell’s have informed us that they are happy we have accepted a marriage alliance between House Stark and House Tyrell." 

The Queen in the North noticed fear in her daughter’s eyes as questioned in a trembling voice, “Does… Does this marriage alliance involve me? Am I to be betrothed to one of the Tyrell sons?” 

She smiled and reached across the table to take her daughter’s hand. ”No Arya, you are not promised to anyone so far…” 

“What about me?” Rickon interjected.

“No, my sweetling, you are not betrothed either, you are far too young… Of your siblings, Jon has married Daenerys, as you all know… And your Father and I have agreed to the betrothal of Robb to Margaery Tyrell and Bran has been promised to Meera Reed. Then, if we find Prince Trystane Martell to be a kind young man, and if Sansa agrees, they will soon be betrothed as well." 

When she finish she heard Sansa squeak in excitement, "Robb is going to marry Margaery Tyrell! I have heard that she is very lovely and kind and works with the small people in the Reach!” 

Arya then added, ”So we will soon have two good sisters? Daenerys and Margaery?" 

"It would seem so.” She responded with a smile. “These marriage alliances will allow the North to peacefully secure the loyalty of the Reach and Dorne, and Bran’s betrothal will satisfy the Lords of the North. They will also give the North a larger army and food to feed those soldiers and the North during the Long Night." 

Both of her daughters were smiling when Sansa murmured, “I heard that Margaery Tyrell is one of the most beautiful maidens within all of Westeros.” 

She smiled and confirmed, “I have heard that as well. I believe that Robb will be very happy with this match.” 

Arya then jested, "Who would have thought that the Bastard of Winterfell would marry the beautiful Dragon Queen and Robb the Golden Rose of Highgarden!” 

Queen Catelyn continued to smile and had just taken a sip from her wine glass when Sansa asked, "Mother, does Robb know he is betrothed to Margaery?" 

She sighed as she shook her head, "No, he does not yet know. However, before he left with Jon to go to Pentos, he spoke with your Father, and informed him that he would only marry for an alliance that would benefit Jon and his mission to unite the seven kingdoms. Robb said he does not care about love, that he will not make the same mistake twice… He wants to do his part so that Westeros stands together when the Night King and his army make their way south of the Wall." 

She saw the confusion on both of her daughters’ faces as she then Arya furrowed her brow in confusion and asked, “Mother, I thought Robb already had a wife… That he married a healer named Talisa Maegyr?" 

Catelyn then sighed, "That is true he did have a wife and they did love each other… However, he does not remember her and does not wish to meet her in this life. He feels he was responsible for her death and because he did not marry the Frey girl he was promised to, it led to the deaths of many of his loyal bannermen.” She took a deep breath and added, “I believe Margaery will make him very happy and it will increase our chances when we have to go to War against the Lannister’s and Baratheon’s... I believe the marriage alliance will be our safest way to ensure of success in the wars to come." 

Before either of her daughters could speak, she heard a familiar call from behind her. "What is this I hear about a marriage alliance?" 

She turned around and smiled as her brother Edmure walked into the room, wearing a smile of his own. She stood up, walked toward him and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Brother, I take it you slept well,” she observed as she broke the embrace and looked into his eyes. 

“That was the best I have slept since I left Riverrun. It was surprisingly warm within my chambers… Much warmer than the drafty inns I stay in during my travels,” he replied with a smile. He then looked over at the children and inquired, “Sansa, Arya, Rickon, it is wonderful to see you all this morning. How did you all sleep last night?”

She looked at her children and noticed her daughters were smiling and Rickon was barreling towards them, jumping into his Uncle’s arms. “I slept great!” He exclaimed and Edmure returned his embrace.

Once he put Rickon down on the floor Sansa spoke sweetly, “I slept well as well. Thank you for asking, Uncle Edmure.” 

“I slept so hard I do not even remember my dreams!” Arya declared as Edmure walked over to the table and sat down in one of the unoccupied seats.

“Well, I am glad that you all slept well.” Her brother replied as he look at his nieces. Once she and Rickon had returned to their seats, he look at her and stated, “I would love to hear more about these marriage alliances you discussing when I disturbed you. I mean, after all, Father did send me to Winterfell to find out the truth of what happened between the Starks and the Crown.” 

Catelyn smiled at her brother and was getting ready to tell him about the betrothal between Robb and Margaery Tyrell when one of the servants walked into the room and began to serve her brother his breakfast. So she resorted to simple small talk about the weather he encountered during his travels until the servant left the room. Thankfully her brother could tell by her expression that she did not want to discuss the alliances in front of the servant and played along.

Once the door closed, Edmure quirked his eyebrow and stated “I feel that we have much to discuss, Cat… Why don’t you tell me about this marriage alliance while I break my fast.” 

Catelyn swallowed hard, and looked back at the door, making sure it was securely shut before she softly stated, “I was just informing the Children that Ned and I have agreed to a betrothal between Margaery Tyrell and Robb and that Bran has been promised to Meera Reed. I also informed Sansa that we are going to invite Prince Trystane Martell to Winterfell, to see if he will make a proper match for Sansa.”

Edmure nearly choked on his rasher of bacon and had to drink down the rest of his glass of water before he queried, “Marriage alliances with The Martell’s and The Tyrell’s? 

When she nodded be inquired, “Why are you proposing alliances with the Reach and Dorne?" 

"Edmure, please, break your fast and I will tell you everything. I promise these marriage alliances will make more sense once we are able to speak in private." 

She saw the puzzled look on her brother's face as he nodded and relented, "Of course sister... I am looking forward to having answers to my question and as to why you are being so secretive." 

The conversations then resorted to the telling of more stories about growing up in Riverrun and Arya told a very interesting story about Robb and Jon tricking their younger siblings that there were ghosts in the Crypts of Winterfell. As soon as Edmure was finished breaking his fast, she dismissed Maester Luwin to attend to other matters throughout the castle while she and her brother escorted the children to their Water Dancing lesson, before she lead him to the crypts.

She took a torch from the entrance and led him as they defended the stairs of the crypts. Once they had reached the level that housed Ned’s Father, brother Brandon and sister, she heard her brother cough before he stated, ”Cat I'm surprised that you wish to discuss these matters in the Crypts of Winterfell. Do not get me wrong, it is truly amazing to walk past the Wardens of the North and the Kings of Winter, but I feel as though I do not belong here”

“I agree brother, however that is why I chose the crypts… No one but the Starks venture into the crypts, so I know that our conversation will not be heard by prying ears and I also feel that our conversation will make the most sense here.” 

He wordlessly nodded and they continued to walk further into the crypts until they stopped in front of Lyanna Starks statue. She then lit another torch on the stone wall and placed the torch she was holding in the holder next to her Lord Husband sister’s final resting place. 

After the torches were lit she took a deep breath and turned to face her brother. She notice the perplexed look on his face as he inquired, “Cat are you going to tell me why are we here? Why, besides secrecy, did you decided to have this conversation in the crypts?” 

The Queen of the North broke his gaze and looked at Lyanna's statue as she silently begged, _‘Please, Lyanna forgive me for how I treated your son. I know he was not mine, but I should have loved him. He deserved to know a mother’s love.’_ She then looked back towards her brother and took a deep calming breath as she gestured towards the wild she-wolf’s statue and stated, "We are here because of her." 

Edmure’s eyes shifted towards the statue and he asked, “Her… Who was she?” 

She then smiled as she answered, “This is Ned’s sister Queen Lyanna Stark… The mother of the true King of Westeros.” 

Edmure furrowed brow in confusion. “What are you talking about, Cat? Why are you calling her Queen? Who is her son and why are you calling her son the true King of Westeros? Robert Baratheon is the King of the Southern Six Kingdoms and your husband is the King in the North.”

“Jon Snow,” she whispered.  

"Jon Snow? Your husband’s bastard? What do you mean Cat? Quit talking in riddles.” 

“Rhaegar never kidnapped Lyanna… They loved each other and they were married… Jon Snow is not a bastard. Ned will always be his Father, however he did not sire him. Jon Snow’s real name is Aegon Targaryen, and he is the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Jon Snow is my nephew and is the rightful King of Westeros.” She smiled and proceeded to tell her brother everything her husband had shared with her about Rhaegar and Lyanna and how Jon had lived this life before. She also told him about all the failures in their last life. And she told him how they planned to stabilize and unite Westeros before the Night King made his move to destroy them all.

"Jon Snow… He... He is not a bastard?" Edmure stuttered with a perplexed expression after she finished telling him the whole truth.

She then smiled as she looked at Lyanna Stark statute and confirmed, ”He is not and has never been a bastard. My husband, The King in the North never dishonored house, Tully. He was keeping his promise to his sister to protect her son, the last living son of Rhaegar Targaryen." 

“And… and he is a man from the future? From another life that was sent back in time to save us all from the tales the nursemaids told us as children to keep us from misbehaving?” He then sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and mused, “I would never have thought… Cat this story is so insane that none of it could be made up.” All of the sudden her brother’s face shifted from shock to panic as he grabbed her hands and exclaimed, “My gods, the rightful King and your son are lost beyond the Wall! What the fuck was Ned thinking! Why in the seven hells did he allow those boys to travel beyond the Wall, especially if he knew the dangers that are lurking in the shadows of the Lands of Always Winter!” 

She sighed as she confessed, “Edmure, I lied to you.” 

“What?” Edmure breathed out with a knitted brow, “You mean everything you just told me about the Rebellion and Jon and the Night King is not true?”

Catelyn exhaled, “No, all of that is true. I lied to you about Jon and Robb… They are not lost beyond the wall." 

Her brother raised an eyebrow as he inquired, “If they are not lost beyond the Wall, then where are they?”

She released a shaky breath before she continued her confession, “They are in Pentos. Jon went to go and save his wife Daenerys from being sold by her brother, Viserys, to the Dothraki Khal Drogo. Jon told Ned that she suffered in her past life, that she was raped repeated by her Dothraki husband.” She then let out a half chuckle as she added, ”Of course Robb had to follow him on his quest to save his wife. They are and have always been best friends.” She signed as she continued, “Edmure, Robb felt so much guilt for his mistakes in his last life. He feels responsible for my death and the death of his wife and unborn child as well as his bannermen and allies and that you were held captive by the Lannister’s and Frey’s."

”Cat, we cannot make the same mistakes. Robb is wise to follow a different path,” he comforted her by putting her into a warm embrace. When he broke the embrace, he looked her in the eyes and asked, “Sister, what are the intentions of the Stark’s and Targaryen’s? What is our plan against the Night King, the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead” 

The Queen in the North smiled as she answered, “The Starks intend to stay loyal to the rightful King of Westeros. Jon is the King that Westeros needs to be successful in fight against the Army of the Dead. The true King and Queen, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen, together are the only hope to save Westeros from certain doom. Therefore we are going to help Jon to take back Iron Throne that was stolen from the Targaryen’s by Robert Baratheon. We will defeat the Lannister’s and Baratheon's and unite the Seven Kingdoms. Only if Westeros is untied will we stand a chance against the Night King and live through the next winter." 

“Cat, I hope that you have a better plan. Right now you have the North. I am sure that once I inform Father of what Joffrey did to his granddaughters he will swear fealty to Ned. That is two Kingdoms… Then if Robb marries Margaery Tyrell and Sansa marries Prince Trystane Martell, that gives you four kingdoms. But that is not enough… The Vale, Stormlands, Westerlands and Crownlands are very powerful… And only the gods know what the fuck the Iron Islands will do. The battles will be bloody, too many good fighting men will die for nothing!” 

She then smiled as she shook her head, "No brother. We will have more than the North, Riverlands, Dorne and the Reach… The real reason my husband is going beyond the Wall is to save the Free Folk, the Wildlings. He plans to bring them south of the Wall and settle them in the gift and Queenscrown. If they accept Ned’s proposal, it will add an army of over 100,000 skilled fighters, including Giants and Mammoths… Add that to Jon’s 100,000 Dothraki Screamers…” 

Her brother smiled as he affirmed, "I am surprised Cat. I cannot believe how well you and your husband have planned all of this. This plan could work.” 

“It wasn't our plan.” The Queen in the North confessed with a smile, “It was Jon. Jon knows how to play the Game of Thrones. Only he, with his wife Daenerys Targaryen and their six dragons will be able to save us all. I believe that they are the last hope for Westeros." 

Edmure let out a loud sigh before he looked at her, "Gods Cat, I cannot even imagine how painful it had t been for him, how much he suffered in his last life… Being betrayed and murdered by his own men… Having to kill his sisters after they had been turned into slaves in the Night Kings army… Loosing his wife and infant son.” 

She nodded in agreement, ”Yes, Jon has been through horrible things and hopefully he will not have to suffer through them again.”

”The only good thing I can make of all this is that we have been given another opportunity and with Jon’s knowledge of what is to come, we actually stand a fighting chance to defeat the Night King and survive the Long Night... Also, you can rest assured that the North and the Targaryen’s will have full support of House Tully. However, before I can tell father, there is something I need to take care..." 

She raised her eyebrow and inquired, "What is it that you must do before speaking with Father?" 

He brother exhaled sharply before he spoke. "As much I want to kill the brother fucking cunt Queen Cersei and her Bastard son for what they have done in the life and our last,” he spit out through gritted teeth, “I feel that I must stay in Winterfell.”

“Edmure, I do not understand...”

“Cat, I need to make sure that nothing happens to you,” He vowed as he took her hand. “I need to make sure you and my nieces and nephew are truly safe from any other attacks Queen Cersei. Then, I will travel to the Eyrie..." 

She then gasped and then quickly cut him off, "The Eyrie? Edmure, why would you want to see our sister after everything she has done?" 

"Catelyn, I need to go speak to Lysa... I will have her thrown in the Sky Cells for her crimes against our family and for the death of her husband. She is dangerous! And she is poisoning the mind of her bastard son! We cannot allow her or her Bastard to remain in control of the Vale... We need to put someone we can trust as Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale and Warden of the East." 

She was genuinely curious to see if her brother had any ideas as to whom would be a proper leader, so she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who did you had in mind?" 

"I was thinking maybe Sansa and Trystane. That is, if they decide to marry,” he stated proudly with a smile. “In her last life, she proved to be a good ruler in Jon’s stead... Why not put her the Lady of the Eyrie? And I am sure that Prince Trystane will be a competent Warden of the East." 

The Queen in the North exhaled, "Edmure, I am not sure if Jon has any plans for the Vale or who should be its leader... Ned has not yet fully shared Jon’s plan. I like the idea, but his is one that will need Ned and possibly Jon’s approval before moving forward." 

Edmure nodded in understanding, "That is fair. However, Lysa still needs to face justice her crimes against our family. I know we cannot charge her with all the crimes of her past life, but we can still charge her with the death of her Lord husband." 

"You are right, she does need to pay for her crimes,” Catelyn agreed. She then sighed as stared at Lyanna’s stature and sadly continued, “Lysa is not the same... She is no longer the girl I used to make mud pies with as a child. Her mind has been poisoned by Petyr Baelish... I still cannot believe how much he has changed. I wish I would have let Brandon kill him all those years ago. If I would not have had Brandon show him mercy when Petyr challenged him to a duel for..." 

“Cat, this is not your fault!” Her brother stated firmly, “Petyr was like a member of our family. Neither of us ever could have suspected the boy we knew could ever become the vile, cunning, scheming piece of shit that he did.” He then signed, “And I never thought that Lysa would be the one to fall into her trap. I know there is no way to save her... I guess we can agree, I will leave for the Eyrie once Lord Tyrion has the Wall to confront Lysa with her crimes and pass the sentence." 

"I do agree.” She stated with a firm nod. “However, I will not allow you to do this alone. I will go with you to the Eyrie. We should probably invite some of the Lords from the Eyrie to be in attendance when we charge her with her crimes, so that we do not start a war with the Vale. Then after our trip to the Vale, I will go with you to Riverrun..." 

Edmure gasped, "Cat why do you want to come along with me? Right now, your family needs you to be with them!" 

She sighed, then answered, "I want to join you Edmure. I need to look at Lysa in the eyes and ask her why she betrayed us. Then I want to be the one to inform Father of what happened and why he needs to join with the North when the time comes to fight for the Throne... I owe it to Jon. I was so horrible to him when I should have been a mother to him... I took out my pain of thinking Ned dishonored me on him, when I should have been cross with my husband. I need to do this to prove to him how sorry I am, and I pray that one day he will be able to forgive me." 

The Queen’s anxiety rose a little more every second she waited for her brother’s response. After what felt like an eternity, he sighed and relented, “Fine, Cat. We will travel together to the Eyrie and then to Riverrun." 

She smiled as she released a breath she was not aware she was holding. She then looked her brother in the eyes and stated, "I believe you understand how important it is that we keep this conversation to ourselves. If this information falls into the hands of anyone loyal to The Lannister’s or Baratheon’s, Robert would call his banners and march all of his troops North. If that happens all of our heads will be on spikes and Jon’s return will be for naught." 

“You are very right. I will not speak of word of this to anyone.” Edmure agreed.

Catelyn then grabbed the torch from the holder on the wall and took one last look at Lyanna’s stature before leading her brother out of the crypts......

 

 

* * *

 

**_ Robb Stark _ **

 

It was early morning and Robb left his personal tent to meet with Jon and Dany in the large gathering tent to break their fast. As he walked, he recounted the last five days… It had been five days since they left the comforts of Illyrio’s manse. Five days since Daenerys had become the mother of dragons. Five days since they had said goodbye to Magister Illyrio and Lord Varys, whom left immediately after the dragons were hatched. Each of the men had left making promises; Illyrio promised they were always welcome to seek shelter in his home, while the eunuch promised to keep them informed of the happenings within the Southern Six Kingdoms. The Master of Whispers vowed he would send word of any plans the Usurper King plotted against them, and that he would keep eyes on the scheming Lord Petyr Baelish. The morning after the Dragons were hatched, the Khalasar effortlessly packed up the tent village and they began riding away from the outskirts of Pentos, east towards The Dothraki Sea and after four hard, long days of riding, the Dothraki Khalasar were camped somewhere in the Flatlands outside of Pentos.

Every day of their travels, Robb had found time to ask his good sister, in private, if her moon blood has arrived. Each time she shook her head and then yesterday she had confirmed she was beginning to feel off; that she was having some breast tenderness and certain foods were beginning to smell funny to her. Dany also informed him that she had experienced similar symptoms when she with child in her past life; therefore, there was little doubt in his mind that he would be an uncle in just over eight moon turns. Robb had been over the moon that she was carrying his nephew or niece, the heir to the Iron Throne, in her womb and wanted to tell Jon, but his good sister firmly stated she wanted to wait. Even though he did not agree, he promised not to tell his brother and that he would made sure she was well protected at all time.

Robb took a deep breath as he walked inside the large meeting tent, the same tent they used to meet with Lord Varys and Illyrio, to break his fast with Jon and Daenerys. “Good Morning, brother, Dany,” He greeted them with a smile, “How are you both this morning?” He added with his eyes flickering towards his good sister, silently asking for information as he took his seat at the table.

“Good morning, Stark,” his brother replied returning the smile. “I slept well.”

“I slept well, as well. Thank you for asking, Robb,” Dany responded as she took a small sip of water and did not meet his eyes.

They continued with pleasantries and small talk until they were served their breakfast of horse meat and some sort of flat bread. When Doreah came to fill their glasses with wine, he noticed how Dany respectfully declined, stating that she preferred water after four long days of riding. He breathed a sigh of relief when his brother stated she was right, and that he would have water as well.

While they were eating, he noticed his good sister had had not touched her horse meat and was only picking at her bread. He then glanced at his brother and noted that he had a bewildered look on his face as he looked down at his wife’s plate of barely touched food. Before he could say something to divert his Jon’s attention away from his wife’s plate, he spoke, “Dany... are you all right? Why aren't you eating anything?”

Daenerys sighed before she muttered, "The horse meat just tastes funny to me. I think that I am just tired of it. After all, all we have eaten since we left Illyrio’s manse has been horse meat.” She continued to pick at her bread as she absentminded mused, “Perhaps if I had something different I could eat… I guess I could go hunting. I saw some rabbits yesterday during our ride and I am sure I could hit a few. I will just have to make a few arrows and ask one of the Dothraki if I could borrow their bow.”

Robb was surprised by his good sister’s comment and by the perplexed look on her husband’s face, he was confused as well. “Dany,” Jon questioned, “I haven't taught you how to use a bow and arrow.”

To his surprise, his good sister chuckled as if his brother had just made a joke. She then calmed herself and Robb swore he saw a panicked expression briefly flash across her face before she answered, "I'm sorry my love, you are right. I do not know how to hunt.” She then smiled as she put her hand on top of her husband’s on the table, looked into his eyes and asked, “Love, do you mind to go with some of the Kos and hunt for me? I am not picky, just anything besides eggs or horse meat will be just fine."

Jon returned her smile as he picked up her hand and placed a chaste kiss upon it before he answered, “Dany, I would like nothing more than to go and hunt for something different because I am also tired of this horse meat. However, unfortunately, I must address our Khalasar and inform them of our plans. Bako told me earlier, he has been asked many times over the last few days where it is we are traveling. Also, we are going to be coming upon villages soon and I need to remind them, that we will not allow tolerate the raping, enslaving or pillaging of the settlements we come across. They must be informed that breaking these rules is punishable by death.”

Robb took a sip of his water and asked, “And what are our plans, Snow. Where is it that we are going? Are we still heading to Astapor to free the Unsullied soldiers? Our plans have not changed, have they?”

“Aye, we will still be going to Astapor, however now is not the right time... It is still too early.” Jon answered with a sigh.

"Too early?” Robb inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

His brother nodded in confirmation. “Aye, it is because the Unsullied Soldier I want as my commander goes by the name Grey Worm and he is not, at this moment at Astapor. Which means that I cannot free the Unsullied until he is there… It is very important that I have him as the commander of the Unsullied in the wars to come.” Jon sighed, “So we will first travel to the House of the Undying, in Qarth.”

Robb’s attention was pulled to his good sister when he heard her gasp. She grabbed her goblet of water, drinking down the contents before she asked in a shaky tone, "My love, why… Why would you want to go there?"

Jon sighed as he looked at his wife and took her hand as he smoothly spoke, “Dany, I have started having dreams and something about those dreams is pulling me there, to The House of the Undying. Dany, I believe that I have been having Dragons Dreams.”

“Dragon dreams,” his wife gasped, “Are you sure my love?”

“Aye, ever since you hatched the other five dragons, I have been having these strange dreams. I think that their hatching has caused to awaken within me and I am not sure what to make of them. I know that they are not memories of our past life, but the dreams are so vivid and feel so real… Like something that has been locked in my mind is trying to break free.” Jon sighed, “I cannot explain it. I just know that that is where we must go. I need answers, Dany.”

Robb was confused, "Dragon Dreams… What are Dragon Dreams?”

"Dragon Dreams,” Daenerys stated softly, “Dragon Dreams are premonition-like dreams that often involve dragons. The dreams often visions of the future or prophecies and it is common knowledge that Targaryen’s of the past have had these dreams.” She took a sip of water before she continued, “Many believe that Daenys Targaryen, also known as Daenys the Dreamer, had a dream about the destruction of Valyria. She informed her father, Lord Aenar Targaryen, a nobleman from the Valyrian Freehold, of this dream and believed so much in her prophetic abilities that he moved his family, along with all of their belongs and their five dragons to Dragonstone… The Doom of Valyria happened twelve years later.”

Robb nodded in understanding.

"Something is calling me to that House, Robb” Jon continued as he looked his brother in the eyes, “I do not know why, but I feel that it is something very important. I need to find out what these dreams mean... And besides, House of The Undying is in a city named Qarth and Xaro Xhoan Daxos is a merchant prince there.” Jon then took his wife’s hand, looked her in the eyes and stated, “Dany, I want to pay my respects to him for what he tried to do to you in your past life. We need to, somehow, take all of his gold so we can buy ships. If we have ships, we will be able to travel to Astapor much faster than going by land. Dany, I plan to bring fire and blood to all the men who harmed you or wronged you in your past life."

He was confused _‘Who is this Xaro Xhoan Daxos?’_ However, before he could ask, his attention diverted when he heard the sound of a dropping glass. When his eyes landed on his good sister, her eyes were tightly shut and hands were shaking as she massaged her temples. Then, when she screamed out in pain, Robb got out of his chair so quickly that it crashed to the floor and Jon’s arms were wrapped tightly around her, clutching her to his chest, preventing her from falling to the ground. Robb quickly made his way to the other side of the table, standing behind his brother and looking at his good sister.

"Dany what's wrong?” Jon asked a few moments later with a tremor in his tone he pulled away from the embrace, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her to see if she was injured.

"Jon, my head… It hurts," she cried as she placed her head on her husband’s shoulder and tightly embraced him.

“Robb,” Jon called in a panic, “Please… Go find a healer!”

“No, Robb, I do not need a healer,” Dany stated firmly as she glared into his eyes before turning her attention towards her husband and put her hand on his cheeks as she reasoned. “Jon, I promise you I will be fine, my love. I just have a headache… I am sure that I have not drank enough water over the last few days and I am in need of rest. We have travel a great distance over the last four days and I am not used to being in the sun all day.”

His brother shook his head as he took his wife’s head in his hands and softly but firmly stated, “Dany, you are not all right! You are hurting! There is something wrong with you! I am taking you to our tent so that you can rest and Robb will find a healer to check you over.” Jon then whispered, “Dany, I cannot let anything happen to you… I cannot live if you are not by my side.”

Robb then placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, successfully getting his attention before he sympathetically stated, “Brother, please let me take her to your tent. I promise I will take care of her and make sure that she is all right. You just told us you needed to inform the Khalasar of our travel plans and you needed to inform them that they are no longer allowed to rape, enslave or pillage the villages we encounter on our journey. Jon, I would hate if one of them raped a woman, thinking it was still allowed as it was under the rule of Khal Drogo. If they do not know of the rules then you cannot enforce them.”

Jon exhaled sharply and nodded reluctantly. "Aye, you are right, Robb. But please make sure that the healers examine her after you get her comfortable in our tent."

He nodded in understanding and made his way around his brother. He then took his good sister in his arms and began to walk out of the tent as she mumbled about the pain in her head. _‘Dear gods! I need to get her to her tent and get a healer… This is not a sign of pregnancy… I need to make sure that my niece or nephew is all right!’_

It took only a few moments for Robb to reach the tent of the Khal and Khaleesi. He pushed the tent flap out of the way, entered the tent, gently laid her on the soft bed and put a pillow under her head. He then quickly ran over to the wash basins, took a clean cloth from the table, dipped it in the clean water, made his way back over to Dany and placed it on her forehead.

“Dany, are you all right?" He asked as he pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. He then observed her face and head, looking for and unable to find any sign of injury. “Please open your eyes and talk to me. Let me know what I can do to help.”

His good sister slowly sat up in the bed, removed the cloth from her forehead and stated, "Robb, I promise you, I am fine."

He shook his head as he took her hand in his and whispered, “You are not fine, Dany. You are pregnant and you are ill.” He sighed, “I am worried about you. You keep having these headaches, which are not normal to pregnancy. You need to see a healer. If not for your stake, or mine or even Jon’s. Dany, you need to make sure that everything is all right with the babe… I am already not being truthful with my brother. You know if he knew you were pregnant and having these headaches he would freak out until he was assured that you were both okay.”

"No Robb, you cannot get a healer,” Dany pleaded he was about to protest, but she continued, “If you ask for a healer, it will be announced to the entire Khalasar that the Khaleesi is pregnant with their Khal’s child… The Khalakka. I do not want the Khalasar to celebrate and then something happen. If I lose this babe after my pregnancy has been announced to and celebrated by the Khalasar, they will see me as weak and the Dothraki only follow strength. We have been over this; I do not want to get his hopes up. He would be devastated if I lost the babe. I promise, as soon as it has been two moons, I will tell him about the babe and allow for the pregnancy to be celebrated.”

He sighed and begged, “Dany, at least let me get a healer to assess your headaches. We do not have to tell them about the babe.”

“I promise you, Robb. These headaches are nothing to be worried about. The Three-Eyed Raven told me the headaches would happen.”

He was confused. “The Three-Eyed Raven. Bran was The Three-Eyed Raven in Jon’s past life… How have you talked to Bran? And what do you mean by he told you the headaches happen?"

His good sister sighed as she closed her eyes and confessed, “Because he came to me in a vision... He showed me things about my past life when I hatched the dragons.” She then slowly opened her eyes and Robb gasped when he saw her eyes where no longer her normal bright vibrant violet, but a shade of golden orange.

 _‘Dear gods, why have her eyes changed. But she is not angry. We were just talking. What the actual fuck is going on?’_ "Dany?" he gasped. “Why are your eyes orange?"

"Because, Robb,” she then sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead and whispered, “I'm... I am Azor Ahai."

He was confused. "Azor Ahai? I have heard of Azor Ahai before but I cannot remember where... Dany who is Azor Ahai?"

Dany smiles as she shook her head, "It is not important, Robb. Not important for this life anyway."

"What do you mean? It must be important if you are having these headaches and your eyes are changing colors!"

A single tear fell down her face as she muttered in a barley audible voice, "When two worlds collide after both end in its downfall... a failure. One life will meet the other life in a new world and something will be reborn... Two saviors will be returned from different lives. They will fall in love and together to bring forth the Lightbringers."

He furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. "Dany none of that makes sense? Are you sure that you have not hit your head? Are you sure that you are all right?"

His good sister sighed as she nodded her head and promised, "I am fine, Robb. It is nothing to worry ab..."

“When two worlds collide? When one life meets another? What does any of that mean?" He interrupted.

She took deep breath as a small smile spread on her face as she placed one hand on her lower stomach. When he looked her eyes, he could see they were glassy, as if she was willing her tears not to fall. She then took his hand, look him in the eyes as a few tears escaped her eyes and whispered, "Robb, I am not the Daenerys from Jon’s life. I am from a different life... I am from a life where Jon knew who he was before we met. He knew he was my oldest brother’s son... he already knew he Aegon Targaryen, the rightful heir to the Throne and he was King in the North. When I arrived in Westeros, we agreed to marry for a political alliance... We each had an army of over 100,000 soldiers… Jon even had giants and mammoths in his Wildling army... and he knew that the best way to unite the Seven Kingdoms was through marriage.” Her smile grew as she continued, “However, it was not like in Jon's past life where we hated each other first... In my past life the moment we met, we both felt a strong connection, like we had met, the other half of our soul."

He listened closely her eyes closed, as if she was reminiscing and she widened smiled as he watched her lovingly caress her lower stomach. "I clearly remember Jon arriving unannounced on Dragonstone with his three dragons.”

“Jon had three dragons!”

His good sister nodded and chuckled, “Yes, and they were so big! They scared Lord Tyrion half to death when he heard their screeching. I am positive they are the dragons that hatched from his siblings, Aegon and Rhaenys, eggs... the ones that were given to them by my brother. In my past life Jon had named them Ragnar, Balerion and the largest of them was Sarogon.”

“How did Jon get three dragon eggs?”

"I am not sure exactly... I remember he told me that his the grey egg, Sarogon, arrived at the Wall, along with his swords, Dark Sister and Winters Wolf, and a letter from your Father, giving him the truth. He told me that Uncle Aemon, the Maester at the Wall, gave him the eggs... I do not know how he came to possess the eggs belonging to Jon’s half sister and brother.”

Robb had a thousand thoughts running through his mind, as he tried to make since of what Daenerys was telling him. _‘What in the seven hells is going on! How can Daenerys’ past be so different from the one Jon told us about? How did Jon hatch the dragons? How did his Uncle get the eggs? What happened that brought her to this life? Did everyone die in her past as well?’_ However before he could ask he heard his good sister speaking sweetly to her still flat belly.

"I am sorry my little dragon... I am so sorry that you will never have the opportunity to meet your older brother... Your brother from my past life or your brother from your Papa’s past life.” She sighed as she wiped as tear from her cheek, “In both our past lives, his name was Rhaegar Targaryen... I would have loved to watch the two of you playing together in the gardens of the Red Keep or in the Godswood of Winterfell or in Aegon’s Garden at Dragonstone. I know that the two of you would have been best friends, just like your Papa and your Uncle Robb.”

He took a deep breath as he gripped her hand. "Dany... I need to make sure that I understand you clearly.” When her gaze met, his he continued. “You are telling me that you are not the Daenerys from Jon's past life, but you are from another past life? A past life where Jon already knew the truth about his parentage and he had three dragons? Are you sure... Are you sure this is not one of those Dragon Dreams you all were discussing earlier?"

She smiled weakly as she nodded and used her free hand to wipe the tears from her face. "I am.” Then, when she met his gaze she added, “And this is also the reason I have been having the headaches.”

He quirked his eyebrow in confusion and she continued. “I have been having the headaches because the memories from my past life are being unlocked and returned to my conscious mind.” She sighed before she resumed, “I am not sure as to what happened exactly in my last life. However, I am sure that something horrible must have happened and I, like Jon, was sent back in time in order to save our people… So that we could fulfill the prophecy.” She then spoke softly as she gripped his hand tighter, “We are the saviors. Both of our past lives ended in failure and now we have both returned so that together we can bring forth the Lightbringers.”

All Robb could do was nod as she confessed that she was a different Daenerys. _‘How in the seven hells has this happened? Was I around in her past life? Maybe I was and I gave Jon the crown because it was rightfully his… The Northern lords would have kneeled if I kneeled. I need to know if I was there to support my brother. Dear gods, I pray I did not make the same mistakes in both lives.’_ For a few moments, he was speechless as he pondered what he should ask next. However, he had to know his fate, no matter how painful the truth might be, he needed to know if he was there to help his brother. He swallowed hard as he found his voice, and in a shaky tone asked, "Dany, you say that you are from a different life… I know I was betrayed and murdered in Jon’s life because of idiotic choices I had made. Can you tell me… Do you know if I survived in your life? Was I there to fight alongside of you and my brother during the long night?”

Daenerys sighed and shook her head. “I am sorry Robb, but you were not there,” she said sympathetically as she gave his hand a tight squeeze. “The Jon from my past told me that you died in the same fashion as his life… That you fell in love and married after you had already been promised to another… That you were betrayed a wedding and you, your wife, unborn child and mother were all murdered.”

Robb exhaled as he internally chastised himself, _'Gods I am such an idiot! I made foolish, reckless decisions in two worlds... I will not make the same mistake in this life.'_ He looked at his good sister as he held her hand. “Dany, I would like to know, what happened to you and Jon in your past life?"

She shook her head, "I am not sure what happened to either of us; those memories have not yet been returned to me. However, according to the prophecy, it must not have ended in failure or else I would not have been sent back to do it over again. My memories have just begun to return; this morning I saw how Jon or should I say Azor Ahai, broke the curse on my womb… I will leave out the details as to how… But because he broke the seal, it lead to me becoming fertile and allowed be to be able to bear him, and only him children.”

“Does it feel strange that you are not married to the same Jon Snow you fell in love with?”

"Not at all,” she stated with a chuckle. “I mean, the Jon I married is very similar to the Jon I fell in love with. I know he is a little different, but deep down his is the same man. The Jon from my last life saw himself as a King. He still had some insecurities deep down because he was raised as a bastard, but he saw himself as a good and honorable man. In this life he is much the same. He may have not known he was a King when we first met in his last life, but he did when he returned. He must have learned to be a King, in his last life, because he certainly acts like the King that the people need. He is not a shy boy hiding in the shadows; he is a King that would do whatever it takes to keep his family and his people safe from harm.” He saw her smiled widened, "Robb, it does not matter what life I am from or he is from, we are fated souls... Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen were always destined to be together, to fight together and to save our people together."

He smiled as he gave her hand another gentle squeeze, took a deep breath and asked, "Does Jon know that you are not the same Daenerys that he knew in his past life?"

"He does not… and I want to keep it that way," his good sister stated firmly.

Robb was perplexed, "Why Dany? Why are you not telling him? This is something that he needs to know! He needs to know about the babe growing inside of your womb and that you are from another past life! You should really be telling him about everything! I mean, maybe if the two of you combine your past lives it will help find a way to defeat the Night King in this life."

"Robb,” she said with a sigh as she looked into his eyes, “I promise that I will tell Jon everything when the time is right. Right now, he just has so much to think about, that I do not want him to worry about be as well. Gods, he is thinking about the war for the Iron Throne, the Great War against the White Walkers. The assassins King Robert is surely to send after us. The traitorous Bolton’s. The power seeking Lannister’s… I will tell him everything when I am two moon turns into my pregnancy."

He sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Dany, I only want to protect your babe, my little niece or nephew. I think Jon will be hurt or angry if we keep him in the dark about you pregnancy. Dany he loves you. I have never seen him so happy… I am scared that he will feel betrayed that you did not trust him enough to share that you are carrying his child.”

"Robb, I know you mean well, I just do not want Jon to have to worry about something else. It is still so early in my pregnancy… My moon blood is just a few days late so it is very common that a woman would not know that she is even with child this early into her pregnancy. So he will not be upset if I wait just a few more weeks to tell him… I can tell him that with the traveling I lost track of when I should have had my moon blood.” She then squeezed his hand and commented, “You are going to be a great uncle. You are already so protective over your future Nephew or Niece, and it will still be eight moon turns until he or she arrives."

"Aye, I will.” He then chuckled as he added, “And I know his or her Auntie Arya will be extremely protective… I mean, Jon has always been her favorite sibling. You know Jon asked her Water Dancing master to go to Winterfell. I am sure by the time we arrive home she will be determined to teach her niece or nephew how to wield a sword."

They both chuckled as she nodded. "She will. I remember her from my past life. She was a fierce and scary young woman. However she was extremely loyal to Jon and she had a good heart.” She chuckled once more as she added, “She actually threatened to murder me if I was only using your brother to take the throne for myself."

Robb gasped as he heard this, "She did?" However, he smiled when he saw she was laughing at his reaction.

"She did, but when she realized I was loyal to and loved your brother she welcomed me to the pack. You know, she could have easily killed me if she wanted to.” Robb gasped again, but before he could speak, his good sister continued, “She was an assassin, a Faceless man, in my last life... Just as she was in Jon's past life. Did you know, she took revenge on the Frey’s for your murder… She killed every last male of House Frey!"

He smiled as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the small table a few feet from the bed. He took one of the cups and filled it with some water from the pitcher for his good sister. He made his way back over to the bed, placed the cup in her hands. She sat up from the pillows and eagerly drank as he asked, "Dany, can you tell me more about what you remember from your past life?”

She smiled at him and inquired, "What is it that you would like to know?"

He sat back down in the chair he had just vacated and asked, "Firstly, do you remember Daario or Drogo... I mean I just thought since you remember Arya maybe you would remember them as well.”

He saw a smile of relief came on her face as she shook her head. "Thank the Gods, I do not. I do remember telling Jon that I thought I loved Drogo, but I later realized I was only in love with the power that he gave me. I also remember telling him that I only took Daario to warm my bed because I was lonely. I am glad truly glad that I have not remembered my interactions with them and I hope that I never do. If I had to guess, I would say the reason I cannot remember them is because I was Jon’s Nissa Nissa. So far, I have only remembered my some of my first interactions with Jon, like making love for the first time on Dragonstone and showing me the Dragonglass caves. I also remember a few events from my time in Essos, like hatching my dragons, freeing the Unsullied, and leaving for Westeros."

He smiled as she took another sip from her glass of water. He then placed his hand back on hers. "Dany, I admit that I am still somewhat confused… I remember you whispered to Jon, when he told us the story of how you two met, that you remembered you made love on the boat as you sailed from Dragonstone towards White Harbor… And you believed this was when you became pregnant with Rhaegar."

“That is true,” She replied with a smile. “I do remember a journey with Jon to White Harbor and making love on a boat. I might have been on a journey we took together in my past life. That memory is still very hazy to me, I think because all the events surrounding that journey have yet to be unlocked in my mind."

He nodded in understanding and took a deep breath before he asked his next question. "Dany this might be painful to ask… In Jon’s past, he said that you were turned into the Night Queen... and my nephew, your son, Rhaegar, was turned into a White Walker... Have any of those memories returned? Do you know if something similar happened in your past life?"

He saw her sigh as she shook her head. "I am not sure what happened to Rhaegar, myself or Jon. I do not know if they were both wounded or dead. I have had a few flashes, but nothing made sense. I guess that I will have to wait for those memories to be returned. However, I can say that whenever I try and remember I feel loss, sadness, grief and pain; I feel no happy emotions." She then took a deep breath, her eyes began to water, and her voice quivered as she asked, "Robb, what will happen to my babe, this babe that Jon and I created, if we lose the battle in this life as well. I will not allow him to become another slave to the Night King like his older brother from Jon's past life… I will kill myself before that happens again."

Robb force a smile to calm his good sister as he placed his hand on her cheek and vowed, "It will not happen again, Dany. I promise you, we will defeat the Night King! We have six dragons! We will have armies from all Seven Kingdoms and the Free Folk… And if what you said is true, the Wildling army will be full of giants and mammoths! We will defeat the Night King and his army. Westeros will stand united and we will defeat the threat together!"

“How can you be sure Robb?” She asked as he saw the tears beginning to spill from her eyes. “We know that the Night King won in Jon's past life and I fear that he won in mine as well. How can I ensure that the babe growing inside my womb will have children of his or her own? I do not want this child to die like Rhaegar did in Jon’s past."

He tried to calm her fears by pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. He then looked he in the eyes and firmly stated, "Because Dany I believe that we have all been given a second chance. Maybe in your past life, you found out a way to defeat the Night King and that is why you were sent back to the past, to help us defeat the threat."

Her tears were now cascading down her face. “Robb, you do not understand how I feel. We lost Rhaegar in Jon’s life and I do not know what happened to him in mine, but I fear that he did not survive.” She then placed her hand over her lower stomach, “How can I ensure this child, does not share the same fate as the sons from the past?”

"Because Dany, we are a pack. We stand together and look out for one another. And together we will defeat the Night King. I am not sure how we will do it just yet, but we will! The great war for Westeros will be hard but if we unite the Seven Kingdoms as well the wildling army and with the help if six Dragons we will win! As you said, ‘Two saviors will be returned from different lives. They will fall in love and together to bring forth the Lightbringers.’ I know that the saviors are you and Jon and together your love will bring forth the Lightbringers."

He saw her sigh and nod as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands. He wanted to lighten the mood so he smirked and asked, "You told me and Jon earlier, when we were breaking our fast, you wanted to hunt for some rabbits... Do you know truly how to hunt?"

Robb chuckled when he saw a slight pink blush spread across her face as she teasingly inquired, "And why would you like to know that my Good Brother?"

“Hmm... I am just curious,” he said nonchalantly. “You know, since in Jon's past life your only weapons were your dragons. Jon told us nothing about you knowing how to fight or hunt. I would only presume you were different in some ways from the Daenerys from Jon's past life."

Daenerys chuckled and smiled as she nodded. "Yes, Robb I know how to hunt with a bow and arrow, that is one of the things I have remembered from my past life with the Dothraki. I remember some of my Kos taught me to use a bow and arrow to hunt and I also remember that I was an excellent swordsman.”

He chuckled. "You were swordsmen..."

She smirked as she asked in a sarcastically hurt tone. "And why are you laughing Robb Stark? Do you not think I was a good swordsman in my last life?"

He even laughed harder when she said this. "Dany, Jon and I are the ones teaching you how to wield a sword because he said that you were not able to in the past. I admit, you are learning fast, but by no means are you an excellent swordsmen just yet. But in time, I have no doubt you..."

"You did teach me to wield a sword in this life,” she interrupted, “When you and Jon first arrived, I did not remember I was known as the Greatest Swordsmen within all of Essos. Now, my memories of how to properly wield a sword have returned to me... I even remember that I was able to defeat your brother, albeit I cheated, but I still defeated him in our first spar. And let me tell you this Robb Stark, there is not a doubt in my mind, I could defeat you... easily."

He then chuckled as he raised his eyebrow, "Oh really sister? I do not believe you! There is no way that you defeated Jon! He defeated me, my father, Theon, the head of the Stark Household Guard and the Winterfell Master at Arms! Also, you have seen him train! Jon has never lost!”

A true smile spread across her face as she confirmed, "Really brother."

“How? You said that you cheated… My father tried to cheat, but Jon saw it coming. How did you outsmart him? This is something that I will have to try!”

His good sister burst out laughing and between her bouts of laughter she blurted out, “I don’t think you touching his cock when he has a sword at your throat will have the same effect on him as when I did it!”

Robb felt himself blushing before he chortled out, “What? You defeated him… I cannot… Holy fuck Dany he would kill me if I did that! Gods, I wish I would have seen that!” After their laughter died down, he smiled as he placed his hand on hers, "After you have rested and gotten your strength back, I will challenge you to a real spar… That is as long as you do not touch my cock.”

“I accept… And do not worry, I will not have to resort to cheating to defeat you my dear good brother."

They sat and talked for a few more minutes before she started to yawn; he could tell that she was tired because she was struggling to keep her eyes open. He then stood up from his chair, covered her with a light cotton blanket, pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, "Rest Dany... For your sake and for your babe..."

She muttered thanks before she turned on her side as she closed her eyes. He smiled when he saw her hand on her stomach, _‘She is protecting her and Jon’s little dragon… My future niece or nephew will have the greatest Father and Mother what Westeros have ever seen and a plethora of aunts and uncles and a grandfather who will love him or her with all of their heart as well show you how to become a good king or queen… I bet even my mother will be the best grandmother… I know that she must feel guilty for the way she treated Jon and she will want to do anything possible to make amends.’_ When he saw her take a deep breath he knew she was sleeping. He poured another glass of water for her and placed it on the small table by the side of the bed for when she woke and quietly left the tent, securing the flap behind him.

As he exited the tent he nearly walked into the old knight from Bear Island. He smiled and greeted him, ”Ser Jorah."

"My prince,” The knight replied with a smile, “Is everything all right? I heard the Khaleesi was ill.”

He then smiled at him, “The Khaleesi is fine. She is just tired from four days of hard riding. She is sleeping as we speak… I need for you to stand guard over her tent.”

He saw the old knight smiled and dipped his head, "Of course, my prince."

“Thank you, Ser Jorah,” Robb stated as he placed a hand on his shoulder before he took his leave to find his brother.

He walked through the tents in search of his brother, and soon he found him, talking to his blood riders. He smiled as he walked over towards him and called, “Brother… Pardon me, Khal Aegon”

Jon said something to Bako who nodded, before he walked over to meet Robb with a worried expression on his face. Once they met each other, he looked around to make sure they were alone and quietly asked, "Robb... How is she?"

"She is well Jon. I believe that she just tired. She is asleep, trying to regain her strength." Robb smiled as the half truth came from his lips.

His brother tried to smile as "That is good to hear.” His brooding expression returned when he placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, “Robb, I need to ask you something.”

Robb felt his anxiety rise as he raised his eyebrow as he looked into his brother's eyes, _‘He knows that I am lying to him. Fuck. Dany if he asks I will not be able to lie. Jon knows when I am lying,’_ he thought as he asked in a calm voice, “What is it that you would like to know, brother?"

He saw his brother smiled at him. “Robb, I need you to go and hunt something for Dany.” His brother then lowered his voice so only he could hear, “Brother, I think that she is with child and I need her at her full strength.”

“What would make you think that?”

He brother chuckled, “There have been a few things. I have noticed that she has not been eating well… She has not gotten sick, but I can tell that food is not tasting the same to her and she refused wine this morning... Dany loves wine. Then,” He blush slightly as he whispered, “Her breast seem to be extra sensitive. And then we have been married for nearly a full moon turn and she has yet to have her moon blood… Robb, these are all the symptoms that she had early in her pregnancy with Rhaegar. I do not know if she is aware yet and I am not ready to say anything to her just yet… It is still so early and if she knows and looses the babe she will be devastated. I do not want to see her in any pain. Also, if the Khalasar finds out they will want to celebrate her pregnancy. I do not want them to find out for at least another moon turn.”

Robb sighed knowing that he could not keep the truth from his brother. He then sighed before he confessed, “Jon, Dany told me earlier that her moon blood is a few days late and she is positive she is with child. She did not want me to tell you because she did not want to add anymore stress on top of everything you are already worried about… and she did not want the Khalasar to find her weak if she lost the babe, which is the reason she did not allow me to get a healer… She wanted to wait until she was two moon turns into the pregnancy before telling you so seeking a healer.”

His brother then pulled him into a chest crushing embrace. When they broke apart Robb noticed the biggest smile he had ever seen on his brother’s normally brooding face. “I take it you are happy?”

“Aye, I am. This is the best news!” His brother then pulled him close and said, “Robb, please. Do not say anything. We cannot let the Khalasar know because it is too soon.”

“Of course, brother,” Robb vowed.

“Robb, I need you to do something for me.”When Robb quirked an eyebrow his brother continued, “This ride will be hard and I need Dany to remain healthy. She will full in the stomach to ensure both her and the babe are strong. Do you mind to go and hunt for her and the babe? She said something about rabbit when we broke our fast… Take Bako with you, he knows the land and he is an excellent hunter. Doreah has told me you have been attending Daenerys’ Dothraki language lessons and you can speak a little of the language."

He smiled as he nodded at his brother. "Of course Jon. It shall be an honor to hunt for my sister... the Khaleesi,” He then whispered, “and my little niece or nephew,” before he raised his voice and continued, “I have not hunted since we left Winterfell... It has been too long and I have been dying to hunt again."

The smile did not leave his brother’s face as he said, ”That is good to hear. I wish I could join you but..."

Robb smiled at his brother as he cut him off. "Don't worry Jon. I fully understand that you need to keep Daenerys safe and make sure the Dothraki fully understand the new rules of the Khalasar."

"Thank you, Robb. I will see you when you return.” Jon stated as he pulled him in for another brotherly embrace.

When the embrace broke, Robb noticed his brother appeared exhausted so he jested, “You look like shit, Snow… When you are finished speaking with the Khalasar, you should go rest with Dany.”

He smiled and nodded, “Aye, I believe that I will.”

Jon then walked over towards his blood riders, and a few moments later, Bako walked over towards him. Robb looked at Bako and smiled as he walked over to meet him. He took a deep breath as he tried to remember the right words. "Bako, tikh yer join anna she jin hunt rabbits ha jin khaleesi?" (Bako, will you join me on a hunt rabbits for the Khaleesi?)

“Sek, me tikh tikh anna chomokh, brother ki khal aegon,” (Yes, it would be my honor, brother of the Khal Aegon), The large Dothraki man stated with a nod.

He and Bako retrieved their bows and arrows before making their way to their horses so they could hunt some rabbit for his good sister and the little dragon in her womb……

 

* * *

 

**_ Lord Varys _ **

 

It was a late afternoon and the sky was cloudless except for the comet in the sky when Illyrio’s merchant ship approached the docks in King’s Landing. Varys stood on the deck, allowing the fresh salty sea air to fill his lungs before he would have to disembark the vessel and smell nothing but the shit-filled air of the Capital. He sighed when the vessel docked and he was informed that it was time for him to leave the vessel.

As he made his way off the ship, onto the docks, he saw the familiar face of Lord Baelish waiting for him. _'It would appear my King was correct... He took the bait of my threat. It may be easier to dispose of him than we thought,’_ he thought as he smiled at the Master of Coin and walked over to meet him.

"Lord Varys,” the Mockingbird smoothly said as he returned the smile.

"Lord Baelish, I must say, I am surprised to see you here,” The Master of Whispers replied, with the best look of shock he could muster.

The Master of Coin smirked slightly as he replied, “You have been a hard man to track. You informed us you were going to check on your little birds… Needless to say I was surprised when I received word that you were in Pentos, and that you threatened my spy.”

“My Lord, I do not know what you are talking about. Yes, I was in Pentos, working on my network of little birds and gathering information,” he responded dismissively. He then absentmindedly added, “As you know, I have no need of the services a brothel has to offer.”

“Well, Master of Whispers. I find that hard to believe when I received a threat via raven scroll.” He paused for a moment before stating, “My whore informed me that a man, matching your description, is spreading lies that I was responsible for the death of Jon Arryn… That I believed his death would lead to a war between The Lions and the Wolves." 

He then chuckled, “Lord Baelish, those are some pretty audacious claims, especially without proof. You know me better, my friend. I only make threats when I have proof,” Varys exaggerated a sigh, “and sadly, my little birds have sung me no songs that you played any part in the previous Lord Hand’s death. As Maester Pycell informed us, Jon Arryn’s death was due to a bowl illness. There was no evidence of poison in his system.”

The Master of Coin raised an eyebrow, as though he was trying to decide if the Master of Whispers was being honest of deceitful. He then released a sigh, and with a friendly smirk on his face suggested, “Please, Lord Varys, let us walk to the small council meeting together and you can tell me all about your time in Pentos.”

He smiled and bowed his head and responded, "It shall be an honor, Lord Baelish." 

The two men then began walking past the common folk and the dockworkers crowding the streets of the Fishmarket as they made their way through the Mud Gate, towards the Red Keep. They walked in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes until they began walking up River Row, when the Mockingbird cleared his throat and stated, "My spies took quite a while to respond to my questions, Lord Varys." 

Varys embellished a frown as he responded, “Oh, I am so sorry to hear that, my Lord... However it appears that you were finally able to gather some useful information.”  

"They did,” the Master of Coin confessed. “And, you have already told me you were in Pentos... I was surprised when they told me that information. I wonder, why you felt the need to be so close to this pretender, who claims to be Aegon Targaryen." 

He then smiled and began to answer, "I was... " 

However, the Mockingbird continued his speech. "I have yet to figure out why you decided to go yourself... Why you just did not send one of your little birds.” Baelish then stopped walking, looked him in the eyes and inquired, "Why were you there, Lord Varys? As much as I have pondered this, I have yet to come to a logical conclusion."

The Spider sighed, “I went to Pentos to receive information my little birds received from my informant, Ser Jorah Mormont.”

"Jorah Mormont, the knight that Lord… Pardon me, King Eddard Stark sentenced to death for selling poachers into slavery?” Lord Baelish probed for more information with a furrowed brow. 

“That would be correct, my friend,” Varys nodded and confirmed. “Ser Jorah Mormont, is my spy whom is in the company of Aegon Targaryen. Originally, King Robert promised him a pardon to return the North if he gives us information on Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen. He was to inform us of their plans, their movements and intentions. I needed to go an offer him a different agreement… You know, because King Robert can no longer uphold his end of the arrangement.” 

Lord Baelish nodded in understanding, before he pressed, “And were you able to come to a new arrangement?”

Varys nodded but before he could speak, the Mockingbird started walking again and continued his inquiry. “And now what information has Ser Jorah been able to find out about this man, who calls himself the true King of the Seven Kingdoms?" 

He smiled as he looked at the Master of Coins and nonchalantly stated, “Oh, I have learned quite a lot. However, I fear River Row is not the place to be discussing such matters, my Lord. I will be happy to inform you and the rest of the Small Council at our meeting.”

The Master of Coin then smiled and replied, "I look forward to hearing all the information your little birds have shared, Lord Varys." 

He nodded in response as they entered the Red Keep. They continued to walk in silence for several minutes as they made their way towards the Small Council chambers. Suddenly, Lord Baelish grabbed the sleeve of his silk tunic, and he whispered, “May I ask if it is true, Lord Varys?”

The question caused the eunuch to stop and he furrowed his brow in confusion as he asked, “Is what true, my friend?”

“Is it true that they have six Dragons?" he inquired with wide eyes.

He then smiled at the Master of Coin, and let out a slight sigh, but remained silent as he began to walk once more towards the Small Council Chambers, leaving the Mockingbird standing alone in the hall of the Red Keep.

As he entered the Throne Room, he heard a chirping sound. He looked over towards the noise and saw one of his little birds, so he walked over to the child. The child wordlessly handed him a piece of folded parchment before scurrying off and exiting through the servant door. Varys quickly read the message.

 

 

 

> _I have received murmurs that the oldest Stark wolf is betrothed to the Golden Rose of High Garden, the eldest daughter of the King of the North is to marry the second son of Prince Doran, and the spare heir to is to wed the daughter of Lord Reed._

 

 _‘These are wonderful developments indeed. My King will be happy to hear this news,’_ the Spider mused as he folded the letter and placed it in the pocket of his sleeve before he entered the Small Council meeting room. As he entered the chamber, he saw the Master of Laws, Lord Renly Baratheon, sitting at the table sipping a glass of wine. He smiled at the man, and dipped his head in respect before he took his seat at the table.

”Lord Varys!" The Master of Laws greeted him with a smile, "I am surprised that you have already returned from your quest." 

"I just returned. I came straight from the docks to the Small Council Meeting," he responded with a smile.

The Master of Laws was about to speak, when he attention was diverted to the door as it swung open. The Master of Whispers also turned to look and he could not help but sigh as Lord Baelish entered the room. 

"Ah, Lord Baelish. I am so glad that you are able to join us this afternoon," Lord Renly welcomed with a sincere smile.

The Master of Coin smirked as he walked towards his seat and replied, “There is no place I would rather be and it is a pleasure to see you again as well, my Lord.” 

A few moments after Lord Baelish sat, the Master of Whispers heard the familiar cough of the Grand Maester, even before the door opened. When the door opened, Grand Maester Pycell coughed again as he greeted them with a simple, dip of his head and a muttered, “My Lords,” before taking his seat at the table.

As the old Maester sat, Varys mused to himself, _‘Oh, you will not be so successful in spying for Queen Cersei this time. You are nothing but a disgrace to the Maesters.’_

"Lord Varys,” the Old Maester rasped out, “Ah, I see you have returned to the Capital. I hope the sea was kind and that you will share with us exactly what you have learned… You have been gone for nearly the last fortnight."

Varys smiled at the crooked Old man as he began to answer, "I had a very successful fact finding quest, Grand Maester..."

The Mockingbird then interrupted, “Yes, Lord Varys… Where were you exactly, for the last fortnight? What information do you have to share with the trusted members of the King’s small council?”

When he looked at the Master of Coin, he noticed the smug smile from his face; he returned the smile as he thought, _‘Oh I bet you wish you knew what I was really doing in Pentos.’_ He then looked toward the other members of the Small Council and reported, “As you all know, I received word that the man claiming to be Aegon Targaryen is in Pentos, which is only a four or five day trip across the Narrow Sea. I decided it was best to go to the source to gather information on this man and expand my network of little birds in Essos.”

The Master of Laws sat up straight in his chair, clearly excited to hear this information. He then asked, "And Lord Varys, what did you find out about this so-called Dragon King? Do you feel he is a threat to my family’s throne?"

 _‘I will have to share what my King told me to say. He is very lucky that I am a smooth liar,’_ He thought as he took a sip of water. He then smiled, and replied, "When I was in Pentos, I was able to see the Khalasar, camped close to the outer gates of Pentos, Lord Renly."

When he looked at the faces of the Master of Laws and Grand Maester Pycell, he wanted to smirk at the fearful, stunned looks on their faces. Lord Renly finally was able to muttered, “Lord Baelish informed me that the Khalasar is larger than we thought… That there is closer to 100,000 when we thought there were 40,000… is this true? Are there really 100,000 savages in the Khalasar?”

The Spider took a deep breath as he answered the question honestly, "From what I saw, I would say that number is correct, my Lord,”

The Grand Master began to have a coughing fit and the Master of Laws face began to pale at this revelation, while the Master of Coin frowned. _‘He was looking to catch me in a lie. He wanted something he could hold over my head and use against me. I am smarter than you my old friend. Your scheming days are numbered,’_

Finally after drinking half a glass of water, the Grand Maester was able to silence his cough long enough to breathe out, "And the Dragons... Lord Varys, are the dragons real?"

He took a deep breath, and then answered the Grand Maester question, "All of my little birds sang me the same song, and that song says that the Targaryens do in fact have newly hatched dragons.” He paused for a moment to let the three small council members absorb this information before he continued. “My little birds told me that Aegon Targaryen has hatched a grey dragon and his wife, Daenerys has hatched five others. The people of Pentos are calling them the Father and Mother of Dragons." He heard Pycell gasp and mutter something under his breath while Renly looked quite green, as though he was going to vomit. He them looked at the Master of Coin, who actually looked fearful. _‘I guess your planned scheme is not going to work this time dear mockingbird.’_

Lord Baelish, then found his voice and inquired, "My Lord, we you or your little birds able to see the dragons? Do you know how big they are? How fast they are growing"

Varys sighed and forced a frown on his face as he answered. “I myself did not see them,” he lied, “However, my little birds stated that about a moon turn ago, the grey dragon was small enough to sit on the shoulder of the Dragon King and none of my little birds have seen the new dragon hatchlings. And sadly, I have no reports on the current size of the grey dragon, apparently they keep the dragons hidden, in an effort to prevent them from being stolen. I would assume that the dragons are still quite small if they are able to hide them so easily.”

He saw Lord Renly and the Grand Maester sign in relief and he gave them a slight reassuring smile as he thought, _‘If they only knew that Sarogon was already nearly four times the size of the hatchlings they would not be breathing so easily. That grey dragon is going to be massive!’_

“Lord Varys,” the Master of Laws spoke, breaking the silence, "Is what Lord Baelish’s informant told us true; did Daenerys killed her brother, Viserys? Is the Aegon Targaryen really Viserys? We your little birds able to give you a description of the man?"

Varys hid a smile and opened his mouth to answer, but Petyr again interrupted, “My spies told me that Aegon Targaryen had dark hair. Did you little birds share the same information?"

He then looked around the table as all of the Small Council members looked at him waiting for his answer. He took a sip of water and as he put the glass down on the table, he sat back in his chair and began to answer, "My little birds have informed me that Daenerys did kill Viserys… That after he was forced to sell his Mother’s crown for food he slowly went mad. Their nephew, Aegon, heard rumors that his uncle was planning to sell his aunt to the Dothraki for an army. It was then Jaehaerys decided to make his presence known; he could not sit back and watch his aunt be sold like a broodmare. He challenged and killed the Dothraki Khal Drogo, he was then named the new Khal and presented himself to Viserys and Daenerys. Ser Jorah told me the two had an instant connection and decided to marry. He has told me he has never seen two people so in love before… Viserys did not take kindly to the threat that someone else had a better claim to the throne and that someone has foiled his plans to return to Westeros… Then when Jaehaerys told Daenerys that her brother was planning to sell her to the Dothraki, she was not happy. They took her brother as prisoner and she burned him alive for his crimes… When she did, she used this fire and his blood to hatch her dragons.” Varys then took a deep breath and thought, _‘Now is the moment of truth. Let us see if your plan works my King._ ’ He then began the story his King told him to tell, “As for the looks of the young man, he does in fact have dark hair, and that he looks very much like his mother and older sister, Rhaenys. From what my informant, Ser Jorah Mormont told me, this man is in fact the last trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell."

Everyone in the room gasped.

“But… But that is impossible,” The Grand Maester wheezed, “The son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen killed during the Sack of King’s Landing at the end of the Rebellion. I examined the body myself and confirmed that the body presented to King Robert was in fact Aegon…”

The Spider then interrupted the Grand Maester smoothly, "That is true Grand Maester, there is no denying that the body of young Aegon Targaryen was presented to King Robert… However, let me ask you a quested, Maester.”

“Me… What do you want to know?” the old man asked with a furrowed brow.

“Did you provide care to the Princess during her pregnancy or were you present when she gave birth?”

The Grand Maester paled, “No, Lord Varys. The Princess insisted in receiving her care from her personal Maester. It is well known that the Princess was in fragile health…”

“Then that is the reason none of us were aware of the truth that Princess Elia gave birth to twin sons and this is why she nearly died after their birth. The first-born twin Aegon, was announce to the Realm… However, his younger brother, Jaehaerys was hidden away by the Crown Prince, Princess Elia and Queen Rhaella; they were aware that the Realm was on the brink of Rebellion and Rhaegar wanted to keep his heir and his spare separated.” Varys then chuckled, “What better way to hide him than to not even announce his birth.” 

“You said the man across the Narrow Sea is Jaehaerys Targaryen? I am not sure I understand. Why is he calling himself Aegon?” The Master of Laws inquired.

“From what Ser Jorah has told me, this young man calls himself Aegon to honor the memory of his older brother,” the Spider lied easily as he soaked in the shocked expressions on the faces of the other three small council members in the room.

Lord Baelish then gained his attention, when he took a deep breath and inquired, “So you are telling us that the tire Aegon Targaryen did in fact perish in the Sack of King’s Landing and this man calling himself Aegon is really his younger twin brother, Jaehaerys, who was hidden by his parents at his birth?”

"That is what I was told.”

“This is preposterous!” The Grand Maester exclaimed. “Where in the seven hells has he been hiding for the last nineteen years?”

“It is my understanding that Jaehaerys was shipped to Dragonstone shortly after his birth to keep him hidden him from King Aerys,” the Master of Whispers mused. “Prince Rhaegar and Elia Martell were already planning to overthrow his Father. They knew they were not safe, so they sent their other heir to Dragonstone for safe keeping... Did you all not ever wonder why Queen Rhaella wanted to go to Dragonstone during the Rebellion? It was because she knew she had to protect her other grandson. It is my understanding that he was smuggled out of Dragonstone by Targaryen Loyalists shortly before Rhaella sent Viserys and Daenerys across the Narrow Sea.... She knew the importance of keeping them separated." 

"So he is no pretender?" The Master of Laws finally breathed out. He then took a long sip of wine before saying, “My brother is not going to like this news at all.”

"No he is not. He is the trueborn son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen.” Lord Varys confirmed. “Ser Jorah informed me that he has dark hair and eyes, like his mother and sister Rhaenys.”

"How was he able to find his Aunt and Uncle if they had been separated?” Lord Baelish pressed for more information.

He then took a sip from his glass of water and continued the story his King had devised. “I am not sure where he got the information or where he has been hiding for all these years. However, it was much easier to hide a child without the typical Targaryen features. There are rumors that he was a sellsword with the Golden Company, kept safe by the exiled Targaryen Loyalist, Jon Connington.”

The Master of Laws and Grand Maester nodded and remained silent, however, Lord Baelish continued his questions, "You say that this, Jaehaerys Targaryen, got the Khalasar follow him. But how? Why did they not just name one of their own the new Khal? And why have named him the Khal who will mount the world?"

Varys tried hard to keep a straight face as he answered, "My Little Birds told me the Dothraki follow only strength… And that he proved his strength with he killed their Khal. Then when he lit the Khal on fire to send him to the Night Lands, he kept himself inside the bonfire with his dragon egg. He walked out of the fire, unburnt with a newborn dragon on his shoulder. This is when the entire Khalasar bowed down to him, and named him their Khal… They believe that he has been sent to them by the Great Stallion and is the rider who will mount the world."

“My gods it all makes sense,” Renly quietly stated. “He was easily hidden by his Dornish features. And we did not know of him because he was kept separated from his aunt and uncle.”

He then looked over at Lord Baelish and could tell by the look of concentration on his face, that he was devising a scheme to rid the world of his King and Queen. The Mockingbird then took a deep breath and rubbed his bearded chin as he pondered, “So if Daenerys and Jaehaerys Targaryen are as deeply in love you say... Love is a powerful thing. My spy has informed me that the Dragonwhore is already with child. The love he carries for his wife and unborn child can be used as a weakness. This is how we should rid ourselves of the last Targaryens."

"What do you mean Lord Baelish?” The Grand Maester asked with a furrowed brow.

The Master of Coin stood up from the table, made his way over to the serving cart and poured himself a glass of red wine. He took a sip, then smirked as he said, “We need to kidnap his beloved wife. We will set a trap, and when he comes after her, he will fall into that trap and we will kill them all.”

"I doubt we will ever kidnap her,” Varys interjected. “My little bird have sung that he always keeps his eyes on her or if he is not with her, she has guards at all times… He has even been teaching her to wield a sword."

“Fuck,” The Master of Laws exclaimed with a sigh. "We need to continue to come up with solutions to the Targaryen and then present them once my brother returns and Lord Tywin arrive, which should be any day… However, thanks to Varys, we now know we have a dependable spy in the Targaryen camp and that his wife is his weakness. We also know how he was so easily hidden for all of these years.”

Lord Renly then looked at the Grand Maester and asked, “Have you heard anything from my brother Stannis?”

The Old Maester coughed and then answered, "I received a raven from him this morning, My Lord. He stated he was leaving today. If the winds are kind, he should be here tomorrow night or the morning after."

"That is good news,” the Master of Laws replied with a smile. He then sighed and stated, “However, we do need to discuss the other matters about the Kingdoms."

Lord Varys then furrowed his brow. “I am sorry my Lord, I have yet to have time to receive messages from all of my little birds. What other matter are there that need to be discussed?”

"We have reports, or should I say we have heard rumors that some kingdoms are planning to name Eddard Stark as their King or request their own Independence unless Prince Joffrey has been properly punished for this crimes… Apparently they have all heard the truth as to what happened between my nephew and the Stark girls.”

“That is unacceptable. Joffrey is the Crown Prince!” The Maester wheezed.

For the first time in his life Varys was happy when Lord Baelish interrupted, “We are not yet sure which Kingdoms are planning to denounce the Baratheon/Lannister Rule… but I believe we can secure the most powerful Kingdoms with marriage alliances. None of the King’s three children are yet betrothed, we can get them to remain loyal through marriage.”

“That is an excellent idea, my Lord,” the Maester stated, “We should all think of the best possible matches and bring those to the next small council meeting as well.”

Varys nodded, he had a frown on his face, but was smiling to himself as he touched the note in his sleeve pocket, _‘Oh little do they know the Starks and Targaryens have already secured the Reach and Dorne. I am sure the Riverlands will follow. I bet that Petyr will propose a match between his bastard and Myrcella…’_

His thoughts were disturbed with Lord Renly began to speak once more, "We have a lot of problems on our hands. The Crowns dept. The talk of Rebellion against the Crown. Other Kingdoms who may request independence. The traitors and the Targaryens. As we have decided, we all need to come up with plans to solve these issues and bring them to the next small council meeting. I believe it is pointless to meet again until the new Hand of the King arrives; therefore, we will reconvene as soon as Lord Tywin arrives, which should be in no more than two days.”

They all nodded in agreement. Lord Renly and the Grand Maester were quick to take their leave, leaving the Spider alone in the small council chambers with the Mockingbird

When he stood from the table, he noticed the other man was staring at him, so he inquired, "May I help you Lord Baelish?"

"Yes, you can, Lord Varys. I would like to know how this young Jaehaerys Targaryen was able to defeat a previously undefeated, Dothraki Khal?"

He then smiled as he looked at Lord Baelish, “My Lord, Ser Jorah believes that the young man has trained with the Golden Company since he was old enough to grasp a sword. He also said that they young man has always desired to return home and unite the Seven Kingdoms from whoever or whatever may try and cause his people harm… Therefore, he considered his Aunt Daenerys one of those people, and he could not allow anyone to harm her.”

The Master of Coin smirked at him, then dipped his head and said, “Thank you for your time, Lord Varys.”

The Master of Whispers then left the Small Counsel Chambers. When he exited the door he breathed a sigh of relief, _‘Everything is going according to my King’s Plans,’_ he mused to himself as he went to receive reports from his other little birds……

* * *

 

 

**_Daenerys Targaryen_ **

When Daenerys’ eyes fluttered open she realized she was in her and Jon’s tent, in their bed, under a soft sheet. She sighed as remembered that Robb had had to carry her to her bed to rest after she had been plagued with another terrible, _memory awakening,_ headache. _‘At least I now remember how to properly wield a sword,’_ she thought with a chuckle as she rolled over, sat-up and took a sip of water from the cup that had been left for her on her bedside table. After she set the cup down, she smiled and placed her hand on her still thin stomach and thought, _‘I already love you so much my_ _Little Dragon. I promise, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and allow you to grow-up, marry and have babes of your own.’_ Her personal musings were interrupted when she heard the rustlings of the tent flap. She quickly turned her turned her head as the tent flap opened and smiled as Jon walked into their private space.

He returned her smile as he walked towards her. When he neared the bed, she pulled the sheet back and gestured for him to join her.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Her husband asked as he sat down on the side of the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Hmm, much better now that you are here,” she purred as she turned to lay or her side so she could face him completely.

Jon chucked as he began to remove his boots and said, “I glad to hear that, I was worried about you, Dany. You need to make sure you are taking proper care of yourself.”

“I promise, I will drink more water and eat properly,” She replied with a smile.

“Thank you.” Jon said before he sighed and carefully added, “I know that you are not yet used to riding on horseback all day and it will take us several moon turns to reach Qarth. I need you show the Dothraki that you are strong, not just unburnt.”

“Jon, I swear to you, I will be a leader the Dothraki will be proud to call their Khaleesi,” Daenerys vowed as she looked into his eyes so deep that he would know the truth behind her words.

“Good,” he responded with a smile. “You are already beginning to sound more and more like the proud, stubborn woman I fell in love with on Dragonstone,” Her husband then yawned and she watched as he fluffed his pillow before he laid down on his side next to her.

Daenerys kept the smile on her face as she pulled the sheet over them and placed her hand back on her thin stomach. She watched as her husband’s eyelids fell closed and he began to take slow, calm, deep breathes. She noticed that he looked so at peace as he began to fall asleep that she could not resist her desire for him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to press tender kisses to the exposed skin of his neck. As she continued to kiss up his neck and jaw, he released a small growl, which caused her to feel the familiar tingling between her thighs.

When her kisses became open-mouthed and sloppy, he pulled away and chucked. He then opened his eyes and met hers and whispered, "Not now, my love.”

She smiled and took one of his hands as she placed it over her breeches-covered, tender mound. She then began to grind her hips, creating the friction her cunt craved. She pulled his face to her and pressed her lips to his with passion, hoping to convey to him how much she desired him in this moment.

Suddenly his lips were off hers as he pulled away and he removed his hand from between her thighs. He was shaking his head and panting for air, but she saw lust in his eyes.

Before he could respond, she began to suck the tender pulse point on his neck, causing a moan to escape his lips. She then released the tender flesh, looked up into his stormy grey eyes and hummed, "What do you want my love? What do you want to do with my body? I will allow you to do anything at all..."

He pressed a loving kiss to her forehead before he placed a hand under her jaw, met her gaze and whispered, “Dany, normally I would want nothing more than to make love you… to worship your body... However, you have been sick and I am exhausted. The only thing I want to do in this moment is hold my wife in my arms and drift off into a dreamless slumber."

She smiled and then turned over in the bed, so that her back was against his chest and her arse was against his breeches and seductively inquired, "Like this, Jon Snow? So you can hold onto what is yours?"

Daenerys heard Jon chuckle as he placed his around her shoulders, so that his hands were across his chest, and pulled her even closer to his body. She then felt his soft lips press a chaste kiss to her cheek before he softly replied, "Gods yes."

She then felt his hands travel from her chest, down her sides until he wrapped them possessively around her stomach. She placed her hands over top of his as he began to gently rub small, gentle circles over her lower abdomen. A smile spread across her face as she thought, _‘He used to rub my stomach like this when I was pregnant with Rhaegar. He is now doing it again, unaware that that our babe is growing in my womb… My little dragon, I cannot wait until you are big enough to announce your pending arrival with your father. He is going to love you so much.’_

"Gods I missed this, Dany,” Jon whispered into her hair pulling her from her reminiscing thoughts.

She smiled as she took one of her hands from her belly and twisted her body just slightly so that she could place it on his cheek and lovingly placed it on his neck and yawned as she inquired, ”Missed what, my love?”

She felt the rise and fall of his chest as he sighed in contentment and murmured, “You, in my arms, pressed against me as I fall asleep… The only thing missing is Rhaegar sleeping peacefully in his crib right next to your side of the bed. You always liked him to be close, so you would be right there to feed him if he woke up hungry in the middle of the night. Gods, if it had not been for the Night King and his army life would have been perfect. You pressed against me was the only thing that brought me peace back then... But now I can hardly sleep."

“Jon, you should be at peace,” she stated as she turned enough to be able to gaze into his grey eyes. “We will not allow the Night King to destroy our family in this life. We will live to see our future children grow. You will teach our sons to wield swords and our daughters will probably skip out of their lessons with the Septa to join you and the boys in the training yard.”

He bent down, pressed another kiss to the side of her brow and murmured, “Go to sleep my love. You need your rest. When Robb and Bako return we will eat. Hopefully you are feeling better in the morning and we can continue our travels.”

She nodded and sighed as she thought about the Daenerys Jon had fallen in love with and their son, Rhaegar. ‘ _I am sorry Daenerys from Jon’s past life... For stealing him... I do not wish to dishonor you or your memory. Please do not be angry with me. I love him. He is the other half of my soul. I do not know what to do? When is the right time to tell him that I am his wife from a different, parallel world? A world that I cannot tell him what happened…’_ She then looked over her shoulder and noticed that his eyes where closed and he was talking slow deep breathes. She then placed her head back on the pillow and allowed her eyelids to drift shut.

She was nearly startled when she felt him pull her closer to him once again; as if she would disappear if he loosened his grasp on her waist. She could not help but to smile as his hands once more settled on her lower belly with loving caresses.

When she turned to press a kiss to the side of his neck, she heard him mumble, "I remember… I remember the day you died.” His grip around her waist as he sighed and continued, “I held your cold, lifeless body in my arms and your eyes were closed. I did not have time to burn your body before the wights defended upon me. It was my fault that they got to you… It was my fault you were turned into the Night Queen. After your death, I could not sleep... I could not sleep without your warm body pressed against mine. I failed you in life and in death. After I returned to Winterfell without you, the only comfort I had, was when I had the chance to hold Rhaegar in my arms… I do not know how long I held him, I just remember telling our son over and over how much you loved him. How much you would have loved to see him with his own children…” She felt a tear fall from his face onto her cheek as voice cracked when he added almost inaudibly, “And that it was my fault you would not be there to see any of it.”

She felt her own eyes flooding with tears as picked-up one of his hand and pressed chaste kisses upon it. She turned to face him as her own tears began to fall and was about to speak but she noticed his deep, even breaths, _‘He is asleep,’_ she thought with a sigh. She kissed his cheek before returning his hand to her still flat belly, keeping her hands over his, as if they were together holding and protecting their unborn child. Unknowing to her, Jon smiled as he was holding his now growing child in his mother’s womb as they both drifted off to sleep.

“Khal Aegon,” she heard Rakharo call, waking her from her. As her eyes opened, she realized she was still entangled, protected, in her husband’s strong, secure arms.

“Khal Aegon,” their Blood Rider called a little louder, causing her husband to release his embrace as he awoke and sat up in the bed.

"Sek Rakharo fin ajjin me?" (Yes Rakharo, what is it?), her husband responded as he rubbed his eyes. Daenerys then sat up next to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek and Jon wrapped his arm around her, so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Khal aegon yeri brother et returned arrekoon mae hunt ma bako.Mori zhorre caught rabbits akka lit jin vorsa tat prepare eyak ha jin khaleesi " (Khal Aegon your brother has returned from his hunt with Bako. They have caught rabbits and lit a fire to prepare them for the Khaleesi.)

"San athchomari yeraan, rakharo.Tat yer tiholat fin me ajjin ready tat tikh eaten?" (Thank you, Rakharo. Do you know if it is ready to be eaten?) Jon inquired before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, causing her to release a sigh of contentment.

"Me tikh tikh ready very ahhaz," (It will be ready very soon, Khal Aegon) their Blood Rider replied.

"San athchomari yeraan rakharo, ha letting us tiholat.Kisha tikh tikh mra ahhaz." (Thank you Rakharo, for letting us know. We will be out shortly). Jon then pressed another tender kiss to her forehead as he whispered, “Come on, Love. Let us get you something to eat. You need your strength. Okay?”

She nodded her head and took Jon’s offered hand to help out of the soft bed. He quickly handed her, her boots before he donned his own and secured Winters Wolf to his waist. _‘That Sword is really Dawn... it was given to Eddard Stark, by House Dayne, for Jon, after Ser Arthur was defeated,’_ she recalled from the memories that had returned to her that morning.

After pulling her boots on, she walked over towards her trunk and removed Dark Sister from where it was stored. _‘Jon gave me this sword in my last life as well,’_ she thought with a smile as admired the blade before strapping it to her back. Once she was ready, she turned to see her husband’s smiling face, and offered arm. She took his arm, and allowed him to escort her from the tent.

As soon as they exited the tent, they were greeted with the screeches of their six winged children. She looked towards the ruckus and laughed at the sight of four small dragon hatchings riding on the back of the large dog-sized white wolf. Sarogon and the Red Dragon then landed in front of them, demanding attention from their parents. Daenerys could not believe how fast the Sarogon was growing _, ‘It will not be long before our first winged son is the same size as his four-legged brother. It also appears that my red dragon is growing at a similar rate as Sarogon… He is already larger than the brother he hatched with and he can fly while the others have not yet been able to stay in the air,’_ she thought as she knelt down to scratch her dragon under its scaled chin.

Jon knelt down next to her and also began to caress their sons. All six of their winged sons began to purr and chirp in excitement. When the blue dragon began to nip at Jon’s fingers she snickered and stated, “It appears they are hungry my love. Perhaps we should feed them their supper while are rabbits are cooking."

Her husband smiled as he picked the blue dragon up from Ghost back and he let out of chuckle of his own as he answer, "Aye, it appears they are ready for their supper. Luckily, Doreah brought their supper to our tent while we were asleep."

The Khaleesi smiled and nodded at her husband and he guided her backed into their tent.

When they entered the tent, Jon held the flap open for Sarogon, the Red Dragon, and Ghost, who still had the green, black and silver dragons on his back. She walked in the room and made her way the table, and noticed a covered platter. When she removed the lid, she saw that there were seven small plates, stacked high with the roasted horse meat. She looked at Sargon as he let out a roar of approval as he landed on the table and started eating from one of the plates with the red dragon close behind. Jon then placed the small blue dragon in front of another of the plates before helped her with the three remaining dragons, who were still perched on Ghost’s back.

Jon then picked up the seventh plate and placed on the ground in front of the drooling direwolf and rubbed the white fur behind his ears as he muttered, “Good boy, Ghost. Thank you for taking care of your brothers.”

She smiled as their children greedily ate their dinner and her hand absentmindedly settled on her lower abdomen. She then felt two strong arms covering hers around her waist as her husband pressed a soft kiss her cheek before rested his head on her shoulder and murmured into her ear, “It has been five days since you gave birth to them and we have yet to give them proper names. What do you think we should name them?”

She smiled as she looked at the Red Dragon, who was trying to steal a piece of meat from the blue dragon’s plate. She untangled herself from her husband’s loving embrace and scratched the Red Dragon under his chin, to allow the other dragon to eat. The Red Dragon chirped in approval and jumped onto her shoulder. As she continued to caress his rough scales, she thought, _‘I already have the perfect name for you my son._ ’ She then looked at her husband and said, “Jon, if I am not mistaken, in our past lives, I named the dragon I rode into battle Drogon?”

"Aye, you did,” her husband confirmed with a sigh. “You named your dragon, Drogon in memory of your dead husband, Khal Drogo."

She smiled as she took his hand in hers and smiled, “Drogon does not seem like a fitting name for one of our children. I do not want to be reminded of a man I did not know in this life… I do not want to name any of them after a man who would have raped me.” She then looked deep into his eyes and inquired, "Why would I have named my dragon after the person who raped me?"

Her husband chuckled as he removed the dragon from her should and place him back on the table with his brothers. He then took her back in his arms and whispered, "My dear wife, only you can answer that question."

"I do not want to name any of our children after that man," she repeated as she turned in his arms so that she was again facing their winged children, watching them finish their meal.

"Then don't use that name,” he murmured into her ear. “Choose other names that will not bring painful memories."

She then smiled as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. She leaded back into his chest, and announced, "I will name my red dragon, Arogon."

"Arogon? Why that name?" he questioned.

She smiled as she turned to look at him. _‘Gods he looks so comely with his furrowed brow,’_ she mused as she pressed a kiss to his soft lips. When she broke the kiss, she answered his question. "I am naming him after the love of my life, my true love… My true husband." She then took his hand in hers as she continued, "After the man who broke the witches curse in our last life, and allowed me to be the mother of his son, Rhaegar.”

Then next thing she knew, one of Jon’s hands was under her chin, the other was on the small of her back and lips were crushed against hers. When he pulled away, he had a smile on his face and he softly stated, “Arogon… I like it.”

She felt herself blush as she pressed another quick kiss to his lips. Her attention was diverted with she heard the chirping of another one of their children. She smiled down at the small blue dragon who was looking up at her with his big inquisitive pale yellow eyes. She then heard Jon’s loving voice from beside her, “Have your chosen as name for our blue dragon?”

She met his gaze, then smiled as she nodded her head in confirmation, “His name will be Ragnar.”

"Ragnar. Why Ragnar?" he inquired with a knitted brow.

"I would like to name him Ragnar in honor of our son Rhaegar. By naming this dragon after him, it allows me never to forget our first son.”

She would see the tears forming in his eyes before he pressed a kiss to her hand and replied, "That is a perfect name, Dany.” He then took a deep breath and asked, “And what would you like to name our other winged children?"

She smiled as she looked at the small green dragon with bronze scales and cream colored dragon hatchling with golden horns and spine. _‘Rhaegal and Viserion’_ She then took a deep breath as she stated, "Jon, I would like to keep Rhaegal and Viserions names the same… in memory of my older brothers and for who they were in the past… I cannot see them with any other names.” She could tell that Jon was about to say something, but she pressed a finger to his lips and continue, “I thought hard about changing Viserion’s name, but nothing else seemed to fit. There was also a time, when I was a young girl, when Viserys was kind and loving. It was not until he had to sell our mother’s crown that madness consumed him. I know there was not hope in saving him…”

Jon cut off her rambling with a kiss. He then looked into her eyes and smiled, “Aye, I believe they will always be Rhaegal and Viserion to me as well.” He pressed one more quick kiss to her lips before the stated, “There is one more dragon that is needing a name… you already said none of the dragons would be named Drogon. Have you decided on a new name for your black dragon?”

She smiled. "I have,” she confirmed with a nod. “The black dragon will be named Jogon... After your northern name Jon.”

He chuckled. "Jogon... You really want to name two of the dragons after me?"

She smiled and nodded, "However, it is also a memory of my grandfather, Jaehaerys."

“I guess it is settled then,” he said with a smile. “Jogon, Arogon, Ragnar, Viserion and Rhaegal. I like them... I just hope deciding on names for our children will be this easy."

She blushed as he kissed bent down to capture her lips once more. When he pulled away he looked at her with such tenderness and love that her heart never felt so full. He then whispered, “Dany, we had best go eat the rabbits Bako and Robb went hunting for. You need to eat... You haven't eaten anything all day."

She wordlessly nodded. After making sure all six dragons were asleep in their makeshift bed, with Ghost standing guard, she took her husband’s arm and they left the comforts of their tent.

As they approached the campfire where the rabbits were being cooked, she saw Rakharo laughing, she looked at her husband and asked, “Why is Rakharo laughing?”

“I am not sure,” he replied with a bewildered look on his face.

Daenerys then turned her gaze back towards their Blood Rider and inquired, "Fin ajjin ma funny Rakharo?" (What is so funny Rakharo?)

Rakharo pointed to the sword on her back, still laughing as he asked, ”Yer tiholat hash tat lajat ma rek sword khaleesi? Che hash yer disse carrying me ha yeri khal?" (You know how to fight with that sword Khaleesi? Or are you only carrying it for your Khal?)

"Sek Rakharo anha tiholat hash tat use anna sword.Anha zin vo jin sword holder ha anna khal" (Yes Rakharo I know how to use my sword. I am not a sword holder for my Khal.)

"Hash yer davra ma jin sword Khaleesi?" (Are you good with a sword Khaleesi?), he asked clearly stunned that she was not carrying the sword for her husband.

She smiled at the large Dothraki man and was about to answer when Jon spoke first. “Mae ajjin zin she training Rakharo." (She is still in training Rakharo)

"Yer protecting mae khal? anha tikh allayafi tat hatif mae kijinosi dual.” (You protecting her Khal? I would like to face her in a dual.)

She looked at Jon as he was about to protest but she raised her hand to stop him. She looked at Rakharo and stated, "Anha tat vo zigereo protection arrekoon anyone Rakharo.Akka arrekoon anna khal.Anha tikh hatif yer kijinosi dual. Jin voj fin iffi tikh get tat cut jin noreth ki assilat.” (I do not need protection from anyone Rakharo. Even from my Khal. I will face you in a dual. The person who wins will get to cut the hair of the loser.)

A smile on the face of their Blood Rider and when she turned to look at her husband, she noticed his face was etched with fear and disappointment. Jon then took her by the arm, pulled her a few feet away from Rakharo and then turned to face her. “Daenerys… Just, what do you think you are doing? This morning you were sick and had such a severe headache that could barely move!” Jon exclaimed quietly. “And now you are challenging one of our Dothraki Blood Riders to a dual? Dany, even if you were at full strength, you can still barely wield a sword. How can you defeat him? You are going to lose your braid and even though you have already proved you are unburnt, they will think less of you… The Dothraki only follow strength!”

Dany smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Do not worry my love. I will not lose to him. I have watched you spar with Rakharo many times. I know his weaknesses.” She sighed as she continued, “Jon, I need to show the Khalasar that I am a warrior they can follow… A Warrior Dragon Warrior. I need to show then that I am not just someone you choose to warm your bed or whose sole purpose is bear your children. I need to show them that I am worthy to be their Khaleesi."

She could tell he understood why she had accepted the dual, but he was still not happy with her choice. He ran his hand through is loose raven curls as he sighed. "This is a rash decision Daenerys... A selfish one. I swear to the old gods and the new, if his blade so much as scratches you, I will not hesitate to kill him..."

“I will be fine my love. I promise, please trust me.” She then sighed and pressed a kiss to his lips and added, “I promise you, you will not be killing anyone today.”

Her husband sighed and nodded. She then walked back toward the Blood Rider with a smile on her face and stated, "Anha tikh dual vi yer after anha zhorre eaten jin hadaen anna khal's brother et hunted.” (I will dual against you after I have eaten the food my Khal's brother has hunted.)

“Sek Khaleesi,” he responded with a smile before he took his leave. (Yes, Khaleesi)

When she looked at her husband he sighed and shook his head. She gave him a peck on the cheek before they continued their walk in a tense silence.

A few minutes later, they approached the campfire where Robb was roasting the rabbits he had killed during his hunt with Bako. When he noticed them, he smirked and called, “Targaryen’s! It is nice that you have decided to finally get up!”

“Stark!” Jon replied with a chuckle. “I heard that you were successful in catching some rabbits.”

“Aye,” Robb replied with a growing smile, “Bako is an excellent tracker! We were able to kill eight rabbits!” Robb then took the rabbits off the campfire and led them into his tent.

Once they were all seated around the small wooden table in Robb’s tent, she looked at her good brother and asked, “Robb, did you have a good time on your hunt with Bako?”

“I had an excellent time.” Robb responded with a chuckle, “As I said, Bako is an excellent tracker and we were easily able to find a group of rabbits. I was also given the chance to get to know Bako a little better and I feel that I can now call him a friend. He was even impressed with my riding and bow skills!” Robb then playfully added, “I appears that the two of you actually slept… You both appear quite refreshed.”

"Aye, we both had a deep sleep this afternoon,” Jon replied with a smile. “I would say it is probably the best I have slept since I returned.” She smiled and gave him a comforting squeeze on his thigh as they both looked back towards Robb.

"That is good to hear. You both were looking pretty haggard!” Robb replied with a smile.

After they filled their plates with some of the rabbit meat and began to eat Jon announced, “We have named our dragons."

She saw a look of shock on her good brother’s face as he looked up from cutting his meat and inquired, "What did you name them?”

"My dragon... The red dragon... I named him Arogon,” She responded with a smile as she took a bite of rabbit.

"Arogon?"

Daenerys took a sip of water to wash down the heavenly tasting food before she smiled and answer, "Yes, Arogon. I named him after Jon’s Targaryen name, Aegon. I have also named my black dragon after my husband’s northern name… I have named Jogon."

"I like the names,” he replied with a smile before he asked, “And what you named the other three?"

"We named the other the green dragon and cream dragon in the memories of themselves from our past life, and Dany’s brothers. Rhaegal after my sire, Rhaegar and Viserion, in memory of Viserys.” Jon quickly explained, “My Uncle Viserys was not always cruel… before he went mad, he was the only family Dany had left and he kept her safe from Robert’s assassins."

Her good brother appeared to surprised they named one of the dragons after Viserys, but nodded, "I like them Jogon, Viserion, Arogon, Rhaegal, and Sarogon... and the last one... the blue one?"

"Ragnar,” her husband stated. He then quietly added, “We named him in honor of our son, Rhaegar, from our past life."

Robb appeared a bit taken aback by the name before he smiled and replied, "Ragnar... Out of all six dragons, I think I like that name the most."

“Thank you, Robb,” she murmured with a slight smile.

"Dany,” Jon called as he placed a hand on her thigh. “You really should eat more. You have only eaten a few bites of your rabbit and before that you only had a few bites of bread.” He then sighed and continued, “You will need your strength if you really think you will be able to defeat Rakharo in the duel you accepted.."

Robb gasped as he eyes flickered back and forth between her and her husband. When he finally found his voice her stuttered, “Jon... Dany? Dany, are you going to dual against one of your blood riders?"

“Yes, I am. And I will defeat him. The two of you have taught me well and I am ready,” she answered with a smile as she looked into her good brother’s eyes.

Her husband sighed as he squeezed her knee and confirmed, "Aye. When Rakharo saw her with her sword, he asked her if she was holding it for me... So she thought it would be best to challenge him to a duel... She her to a duel. She wants to show the Khalasar that she is A Warrior Dragon Queen and not just my bed warmer. I have told her she is not ready but she keeps on insisting that she will face him and defeat him."

Daenerys smiled as she washed down another bite of rabbit with a sip of water. She then look at her good brother as his mother was opening and closing but no words came out. Finally he was able to force out his question, "Dany are you really going to face Rakharo?"

"I am Robb,” she confirmed with a firm nod of her head. “I need to show them who I truly am. That I am a Khaleesi they will he proud to follow, not just someone to bear your brother, the Khal, heirs."

"Dany, what about the... I mean what about your condition? Your sickness... the headaches? You were in so much pain this morning."

 _‘He is worried about the babe. He is only trying to be a protective uncle.’_ She then took a deep breath and promised, “I will be fine, Robb. Nothing will happen to be because of my headache from earlier... My condition,” she pause momentarily, “will not affect my ability to defeat Rakharo in a duel.”

Robb nodded as he exhaled and began to eat his dinner once more. She then looked at her husband who also sighed and started eating rabbit. She sighed as well, _‘I must show the Khalasar that I am worthy. I need to prove to them that I am not a weak little girl and that I am worthy to stand beside Jon,’_ she thought as she ate another bite of her meal. 

As they ate, she was grateful that Robb changed the subject; he told them all about his hunt with Bako and how they would have brought back a few more rabbits it Grey Wind had not decided he wanted to eat them for himself.

After they were finished with their meal, she and Jon gave Robb their thanks, before heading back to their tent. As they walked, she had one arm linked with Jon’s and her other hand rested on her lower abdomen. _‘You like rabbit meat, don’t you my_ _little dragon_ _. I am full, so I know that you are as well. Grow strong my child.’_

When they approached their tent, she saw Ser Jorah standing in front of the tent, preventing anyone from entering; the sight of her _'Old Bear'_ made her smile. _‘Ser Jorah was always so loyal to me in my past life. I remember telling Jon that even though he was in love with me, I saw him only as a Father. He was the one who taught me how to wield a sword. I hate knowing the last memory that I currently have of him, is one in which I was angry at him for disapproving of my relationship with Jon.’_

"Khal, Khaleesi." He greeted with a smile and respectful dip of his head when they reach the entrance of their tent. “I was just standing guard over the dragons while you were away from your tent.”

“Thank you, Ser Jorah,” Jon replied. “I appreciate everything you have done for us. Please, take your leave and get some rest. We will be leaving at first light to continue our journey.”

However, before Jorah could respond, Daenerys spoke first. "Jon, do you mind to give me a moment to speak with Ser Jorah?"

“Of course not,” he replied before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I will go inside and check on the children. They are probably ready to eat again,” he added with a chuckle before he opened the flap to their tent and disappeared inside.

She then looked at her old friend and stated, “Ser Jorah.”

She could tell her Old Knight and the man she considered a father figure in her last life was confused that she wanted to speak with him when he asked, "What is it, my Queen?."

Daenerys smiled sadly as she answered, "I just wanted to tell you how deeply sorry I am that you had to flee your home in the North."

Ser Jorah shook his head. He then looked at her with grief in his light blue eyes as he replied, "Eddard Stark did what was right, your Grace. I sold poachers into slavery. By doing this I dishonored my family.” He sighed before he continued, “As Lord of Bear Island, I should have given them a proper sentence. They did not deserve to be sold like cattle. I was craven. I ran to escape proper justice."

She sighed, "I am glad that you did and I hope you will one day return to the North as you have dreamed of so long," she responded honestly.

"I also hope so your Grace,” he agreed with a forced smile.

"Thank you Ser Jorah for speaking with me. That is all that I needed to say. You may take your leave."

"Of course your Grace," He answered with a slight bow before walking away.

After he took his leave, she sighed as entered her tent, _‘It is apparent that we do not have the same connection as we did in our last life. He knows already that I will never love him, so he will never fall in love with me. I still hope that he will grow to love me like a daughter and that I can value his counsel.’_

She then made her way over to her trunk and pulled out her sparring clothes. Just as she removed her shirt, she felt two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her towards a warm, bare, muscular chest. When she felt hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck she purred, “Jon.”

Between kisses he muttered, "I want... my cock… inside of you..."

When she turned around, she smiled, seeing that her husband was already completely naked and his member standing at attention. He growled as lifted her up by her hips. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist for support and she already feeling the beginnings of her own arousal between her thighs. She then crushed her lips against his as he carried her to the bed. He broke their kiss when he gently laid her down. He smiled at her as his eyes took him her half-naked form before he laid down next to her and began to pepper her neck with kisses while his hands softly caressed her waist. When his hands reach her breasts, his feather light touches caused her to wince slightly, which caused him to pull away.

“Dany, are you alright?”

“I am fine, my love. I just was not expecting that,” she replied with a smile. _‘Gods I forgot how tender my breast were when I was pregnant with Rhaegar.’_

Jon nodded as he smiled back at her and his fingers moved to untie the laces of her long Dothraki skirt. She noticed him lick his lips as pulled her skirt down, discarding it onto the floor down to the floor as he eyed her wet cunt. He leaned down to kiss her as she felt him slide one finger into her warm, moist core, causing her to moan into his mouth.

He husband then broke the kiss and slide a second finger into her cunt, causing her to release and echoing moan. As Jon continued to pump his fingers as he rested his five-day-old bearded jaw on her cheek and murmured, "I don't want you to fight against Rakharo."

Between moans of pleasure she choked out, "I know… you don't Jon... But I have tooooo... I need tooooo… prove to the Dothraki… that I am not weak… That I can fight...."

"I do not agree with this Dany," Jon sighed as he removed his fingers from her cunt, sat up in the bed and looked down into her eye. “I do not want anything to happen to you or… I just want to be safe.”

Daenerys smiled as she sat up and put a hand on his muscular shoulder. "I know and I understand... Truly I do but this is my decision Jon. And as I said before, I will be just fine. Rakharo will not harm me, I promise."

Jon exhaled and she could tell he was trying to find the right words to protest. After a few moments of a brooding expression on his face, he ran his hand down his face in defeat as he sighed again and relented. "Fine," he muttered as he got out of the bed and walked over to his trunk and began to dress.

She also climbed out of the bed, walked over to where she had left her sparring clothes and donned them. When she was dressed, she walked over to her husband, who was waiting her by the tent flap, placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and murmured, “I love you Jon. Please, trust me.”

Her husband pressed a soft kiss to her lips and then offered her a half smile as he nodded his head. He then took her hand and escorted her to the area that had been set up for training.

When they reached the training area, she was surprised that so many people had come to watch the sparring match. Jon then pressed a kiss to her temple before going to stand by Robb. As she walked to the fighting area to meet Rakharo, she heard murmurs from those she passed that they could not believe a woman, let alone the Khaleesi was going to fight against one of the strongest warriors in the Khalasar.

When she stood in front of the Dothraki Blood Rider, he smiled at her as he grabbed his arakh. She smiled as she closed her eyes and remembered how to wield a sword. She opened her eyes, grabbed Dark Sister from its scabbard on her back and spin her sword waiting for his attack. She glanced over at Jon who still appeared to be upset, and smiled at him, silently telling him not to worry. She took a deep breath as she looked back at Rakharo and nodded, informing him she was ready.

Rakharo wasted no time starting the match, and she smiled when she easily parried his strike. He attacked her again and she effortlessly blocked his swing. She then swung an attack of her own towards his left side and he was able to deflect her blow at the last second.

As they sparred she could hear the gasps and rumbles from the crowd. _‘They are all amazed how well I can swing a sword. Let me show them how quickly I can defeat an opponent.’_ She then parried Rakharo’s attack, and swept his leg, causing him to drop his arakh as he fell to the ground.

When she stood overtop of the Blood Rider and placed the tip of Dark Sister against his throat, she could see his eyes open wide in disbelief. Suddenly she was surrounded by a stunned silence. She quickly glanced over at her husband, noticing the dumbfounded expression on his face and winked. She then smiled and looked back down at Rakharo and shouted, "Hash yeri accept yeri athohharar?" (Do you accept your defeat?)

The Dothraki Blood Rider nodded as he proclaimed, “Yer zhorre assilat anna Khalessi. Yer hash haj allayafi khal aegon.” (You have defeated me Khalessi. You are strong like Khal Aegon.)

His words brought a smirk to her face as she bent down, grabbed his braid and used Dark Sister to separate it from his head. She held up the braid and proclaimed, “Anha zin yeri khaleesi! anha zin jin haj allayafi anna mahrazh, khal aegon! kisha tikh avvos tat vo efichisalat assilat! kisha hash zhavvorsa akka kisha hash haj!” (I am your Khaleesi! I am a strong like my husband, Khal Aegon! We will never allow defeat! We are dragons and we are strong!)

The Khalasar cheered for her victory as threw Rakharo’s braid to the ground with a smile and walked towards her stunned husband.

"Dany how did you?” he husband breathed out as he embraced her.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his, not answering his question. _‘I cannot tell him the truth just yet… I need to know the whole truth before I tell him.’_

When their mouths parted, she raised her eyebrow and stated, "I remember, just before we came to meet with Rakharo, you telling me you wanted to put your cock inside of me... I believe that it is time I give your cock a proper greeting... In private."

Jon smiled at her, before leaning down to whisper in her ear, “I believe my cock would love that proper greeting… Lead the way my Queen.”…….

 

* * *

  

**_Tywin Lannister_ **

 

Dusk was breaking, painting the sky in the Crownlands in hues of red and orange when Tywin Lannister decided to let his traveling party stop for the evening to camp alongside of the Gold Road. His tent had already been pitched and he was sitting in his chair, drinking a glass of fine red wine as he thought, _‘Just two more days of hard riding and I will be in King’s Landing. Then I will be able to put a stop to the murmurs of rebellion and I will find a way to bring the North back under my control. I doubt there will be any hope to save Joffrey; the only way to prevent a rebellion will be to publicly execute him or grant him mercy to take the black. My daughter and her fat, whoring husband should have realized that to begin with and sent him directly to the Wall from Winterfell… Instead, the fucking idiots gave the North their independence and I have one less Kingdom under my control. Tommen is soft, I will have to toughen him up, make him know that he needs to earn power, that he cannot just demand it. That is where Cersei went wrong with Joffrey. Then, my pathetic excuse of an heir, Tyrion, has decided to betray his family and has become Hand to the King in the North. He knows that I hold no love for him, so I know he will never spill the Starks secrets to me. Jaime… Jaime always had a soft spot for the Imp, maybe somehow I could use him to get his brother to spill the secrets of the North...’_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the rustlings of the dry grass outside of his tent as someone approached.

"My Lord, you have received a correspondence from the Capital," the guard announced from the other side of the tent flap.

“Enter and bring me the scroll,” the new Hand of the King responded.

The Lannister Household guard entered his tent, giving his liege lord a respectful bow before he approached. He then held out the scroll and said, “I believe it is from the King’s youngest brother, Lord Renly Baratheon, my Lord.”

“Thank you, Dake,” the cold Lord of Casterly Rock stated with a grimace as he took the scroll from the loyal member of his household guard. “Please take your leave, and get a good night of rest.”

“Yes my Lord,” Dake replied as he dipped his head and then turned to leave the tent.

Tywin refilled his wine glass as he mused _, 'Why in the seven hells would the Master of Laws send me a raven if they already know I am on my way to the Capital. Dead gods, this had better not be any more fucking bad news. Eddard Stark is King in the North. My Grandson is a coddled dimwit. There are rumors across the Narrow Sea that someone calling himself Aegon Targaryen has hatched a dragon. What the fuck is so important that I could not wait?’_

He then drank half the glass of wine he had just poured. He then sent the glass down on the small wooden table, and took a deep breath as he broke that wax sigil with the mark of House Baratheon and began to read Renly’s message.

 

 

 

> _My Lord Hand,_
> 
> _I have disturbing news to report. I am not sure if you have been informed, but there is a man across the Narrow Sea, in Pentos, who claims to be Aegon Targaryen and has proclaimed him the true heir to the Iron Throne. When we learned of this, approximately one moon turn ago, Lord Baelish sent one of his whores to his brothel in Pentos to gather information. Earlier this evening, he received a message from his spy, and it did not bring good news._
> 
> _The whore reported the man claiming to be Aegon Targaryen has in fact hatched a dragon and been named Khal of a Dothraki Horde of over 100,000 screamers. It is believed that he gained power over the Khalasar by brutally killing the previous Khal. The informant also reported, he married Daenerys Targaryen about one moon turn ago and she is pregnant with his child. I wish that was all, but there is more… Apparently, Daenerys killed her brother and hatched five more dragons; the people of Pentos are calling them the Father and Mother of Dragons._
> 
> _If what Lord Baelish’s whore said is true, they have six dragons and an army of 100,000 savage warriors. We need to take care of this threat as soon as possible! We need to stop them before the dragons grow large enough to cause damage and before they add more soldiers to their army! We must stop them before they return to Westeros! If they cross the Narrow Sea, it will be the second coming of Aegon the Conqueror! They will want vengeance on both our families and the Starks for our roles in the Rebellion that destroyed their family. We are unsure where this mummer came from, but if Dorne finds out about him, they might help him retake his throne._
> 
> _You need to get to the Capital as soon as possible so we can devise a plan to stop this threat before it is too late._
> 
> _Renly Baratheon, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, Lord of Storm's End, Master of Laws_

 

When Tywin placed the letter on the table, he grabbed his goblet of wine and noticed that his hands were shaking. He quickly drank down the rest of his glass in an attempt to calm the raging thought in his mind, _'How it the seven fucking hells did they hatch six dragons? Can we trust Lord Baelish’s whore? How have I never heard of this Aegon Targaryen? The only known Targaryens were Viserys and Daenerys… Where the fuck has this Aegon Targaryen been hiding for the last eighteen years?Surly this mummer cannot be a Targaryen. I personally verified the babe I presented to King Robert was in fact the young son of Rhaegar and Elia… The child I presented had the red birthmark on his left wrist. My men killed the right babe.'_

With a shaky hand, he refilled his goblet and took a long slow sip but the wine did not help to calm his anxiety. He ran his hands down his face as he thought about the terror the Mad King inflected on Westeros _. 'I cannot let the Mad kings Daughter and whoever this Aegon Targaryen is, to return to Westerosi soil… especially if they have an heir, the bitch must be dealt with before that babe can take a breath of air! I will have to make sure they are taken care while they are in Essos. I will not let this Dragon whore and false pretender be the downfall of my power. I will destroy them the same way I destroyed House Reyne after they rebelled against their Liege Lord, my Father Tytos. I am Hand I the King. I hold the second most power within all of Westeros and they will Hear me Roar!'_

He took a deep breath and then took another sip of wine as his thoughts of the wars to come went through his head, _'100,000 Dothraki savages. If they cross the Narrow Sea, they will be worse than the Iron Born, pillaging and raping their way across Westeros. I will have to discuss this with the Fat King. I will have to discuss with him that we will have to go at war against them but the fucking problem is the Six Kingdoms are in a brink of rebellion, divided all because of my shit of a grandson Joffrey Baratheon thinks he can have whatever he wants.’_

He then sigh in frustration as he thought about his son, Tyrion and the North. _‘Tyrion you fucking Dwarf, you are no son of mine. You betrayed your family for another. Because you told the truth, you took away the largest Kingdom in Westeros! Now I will have to find a way to bring the Starks back under my control. They have already rejected a betrothal between Joffrey but they might agree to a marriage proposal to Myrcella. She might have to marry the heir Robb Stark or even the spare, Brandon Stark… If they do agree to a marriage between Myrcella and one of his sons, maybe they will accept a betrothal between Tommen and one of his daughters… I will send a raven to the Starks when I reach King’s Landing. A marriage is the only way to bring the North back into the fold, and I must do it quickly before the Kingdoms find out what Joffrey did… There are already rumors that he tried to rape one of King Eddard Stark’s daughter and tried to murder the other. If these rumors are in fact the truth, the only way to secure the North is to denounce Joff and name Tommen as Roberts heir. If they do not accept there will be no option but to go to war if not the other Kingdoms will denounce the crown and pledge loyalty to the Honorable Eddard Stark! And why would the not prefer an honorable man over a Fat King who had fucked and drank the Realm into a Six Million Dragon Debt!’_

He then finished his glass of wine and exited his tent. He walked over to the campfire where his men were eating jerky and drinking ale. He took a deep breath and announced, “We will ride at first light and not stop until we reach the Capital!”

The Hand of the King heard their grumblings he continued with venom in his tone, “This is not a suggestion, but an order. If you do not like it, I will have you heads on spikes outside of the Red Keep!”

“Yes, my Lord Hand,” they all replied.

“Good, be ready at first light,” he repeated as he went back to his tent.

When the flap closed he mused to himself, ‘I will make sure the Targaryens see their end and I will get this Realm back in order, even if I have to kill my grandson and that fucking imp I call my son!’

He then poured himself another glass of wine and downed the contents before he got into his sleep sack and had a fitful sleep……

 

* * *

 

**_ Robert Baratheon _ **

 

The King and his party had been riding down the King’s Road for nearly a month and would be arriving in King’s Landing in the few days. It was late at night and they had finally stopped at one of the inns along the road. After having his fill of wine and chicken, King Robert found himself in the biggest room the inn had to offer, with the company of the inn’s busty chested serving girl, who was currently servicing his cock.

“Faster ya little whore,” he laughed as drank down an entire glass of vintage Dornish red. 

He then dropped the empty glass in the bed and bit down on one wench’s pink pert nipples, causing them both to laugh. 

“I need more wine! Bring your King another glass of wine, woman!” He roared to the serving girl, hiding in the corner of the room. 

When the young woman handed him the glass of wine, he slapped her on the ass and declared, “Drinking and fucking are the two things I do best.” Which caused the woman riding his member to laugh again. 

The King took another sip of his wine and began to feel his balls tighten when the sweet thing on top of him walls began to clinch around his cock. “Come on you slut! Harder... Faster... Make your King come... That’s a command!” The King exclaimed as he slapped the girls ass with his free hand.

A few moments later, the serving girl wailed, and the King groaned as he shot his seed into her tight cunt and laughed, “That is King’s seed you just received. You’d better pray that takes root and you’ll have something to remember me by!”

“I will pray to the Old gods and the new, your Grace.” She purred as she laid her head down on the King’s chest.

“Now get off the King’s cock, you little winch and suck it back to life, so I can fuck that sweet pussy of yours again.”

The girl did as she was told, however as soon as she took his member in her mouth, a knock on the door disrupted his pleasure. "Whoever the fuck is at the door had better have a good fucking reason for disturbing your King!" Robert yelled as the serving girl continued to smile as she licked up and down the sides of his growing member.

He heard a loud sigh from the door, "It is Ser Jaime Lannister, your Grace..."

"What in the seven fucking hells is so damned important that you are knocking on my door instead of guarding it you little shit! Whatever it is can wait until morning!" The King roared as he thought,  _‘Gods I love fucking other women in his presence. His cold fish of a sister hasn’t come to my bed since Myrcella was conceived!’_

"It cannot, your Grace.” He heard his good brother exhale loudly before he continued, "It is a raven from your brother Lord Renly. I believe it carries news from Pentos.”

The King gasped as he pushed the kitchen winch off of his member. When she looked at him with a look of confusion her roared, “Leave now, ya little whore!” as he threw the bed sheet at her. He then looked toward the serving girl in the corner, and told her to take her leave as well.

The girl quickly wrapped herself in the sheet and exited the room with the serving girl in tow, as the King rolled out of the bed and donned his thick red velvet robe. Once he was covered, he walked over to the table, poured himself another glass of wine and yelled for the Kingslayer to enter.

 _‘Gods I hate this smug, arrogant, prick. The only reason I keep his around is because I need the Lannister gold to pay for my wine and whores and all the fancy shit Cersei demands to have… Fucking Myrish rugs and because fucking Cersei demands that her family remains close. Damn power hungry cunts,’_ The King thought as his good brother entered the room with a smirk on his face.

As the Kingslayer neared, the King barked, "When was the raven sent?" 

"Two days ago, I would reckon your Grace," his good brother replied as he held out the scroll for him to take.

The King snatched the correspondence, broke the wax seal, and started reading.

 

 

 

> _Brother,_
> 
> _I have disturbing news. Lord Baelish’s whore in Pentos has reported that the man claiming to be Aegon Targaryen has in fact hatched a dragon and taken control of a Dothraki Khalasar of 100,000 screamers. However, there is more. The whore also reported that he married Daenerys Targaryen about a moon turn ago and she is already pregnant with the mummer dragon’s child. I wish that was all, but there is more… Apparently, Daenerys killed her brother and hatched five more dragons; the people of Pentos are calling them the Father and Mother of Dragons._
> 
> _Gods brother, if the rumors Lord Baelish’s whore said are true, they have six dragons and have an Army of over 100,000 Dothraki savages. We need to take care of this threat as soon as possible! We need to stop them before the dragons grow large enough to cause damage and before they add more soldiers to their army! We must stop them before they return to Westeros! If they cross the Narrow Sea, it will be the second coming of Aegon the Conqueror!_
> 
> _I have already sent a raven to Stannis, who said he would be leaving for King’s Landing, and would about the same time that you return. So I am expecting him to be her any day._
> 
> _Please make your way back to the Capital with haste, the Realm needs your guidance and leadership._
> 
> _Renly Baratheon, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, Lord of Storm's End, Master of Laws_

 

King Robert tightened his hand around his wine glass and downed the contents before refilling the glass and downing the wine in one gulp. When he went to pour a third glass, he found the pitcher of empty; in his frustration and rage, he threw the glass chalice against the wall, sending thousands of tiny crystal shards across the room. He could feel his face flushing with anger, as he seethed, “Gods damn it! Fucking seven hells!”

"Your Grace, what's wrong?" The Kingslayer inquired with arrogance in his tone.

"The fucking Targaryen whore has hatched five dragons and is carrying the pretender's child as we speak! The only good thing in this letter is that she killed her cunt brother!" The King bellowed as he looked into Ser Jaime’s eyes and gripped the side of the table to keep himself from falling.

His good brother raised an eyebrow and stated, “This cannot be true, your Grace. Everyone knows, Dragons have been extinct over a century. And there is no way a little girl could kill her brother… Where did Lord Renly get this information How to we know this to be true? It could just be some made up rumor…”

“You truly are the stupidest Lannister!” The King hollered as he interrupted his good brother. “Lord Baelish sent a whore to his brothel in Pentos. She sent the information… The fucking whore has no reason to lie!”

He then took a deep breath as he flipped the table he was gripping over, causing the empty glass pitcher to shatter and gritted out, "Damn it Ned! I warned you, I fucking warned you that the Last Targaryens are a threat to my throne and yours!"

Robert then meet the Kingslayer’s dumbfounded gaze and continued his rant, "If that child is born, it would just be another threat to my throne! Even with the Beggar King Viserys eliminated, the Dragons are not going extinct! They are fucking and producing more godsdamn Dragonspawns! Fucking disgusting, incestuous pieces of shit… How came someone fuck someone who share the same blood?”

He saw his good brother gulp, but he did not allow him to answer before he started speaking once more, “I am going to write a letter… I need to warn Ned. We will need to unite to fight this war!”

The Kingslayer nodded in response before the King walked over to the desk in the back of the room and penned a quick message. He blew the ink dry and sealed it with a dollop of golden wax his personal crowned stag sigil.

When he was done with the correspondence, he handed the message to Ser Jaime and demanded, "Go to the Maester, and watch him put this message on a raven to Winterfell! I will rally all Six of Kingdoms and Ned will rally the North! He will see that there is truth to this threat and that these are no rumors! If I have to I will travel across the Narrow Sea myself to kill the fucking dragon whore, her mummer husband and their dragonspawn!”

"At once, your Grace," the Kingslayer stated with a dip of his head before turning to take his leave.

However, before Ser Jaime reached the door the King hollered at him, "Tell everyone, including your sister, that we are leaving for the Capital at first light. If your cunt of a sister is not ready she will have to find her own way back to King’s Landing!” He then took a deep breath before he continued, “We will ride hard from first light until it is dark! If there is no Inns, we will make camp on the side of the King’s Road! I will not stand by and allow the Targaryen’s to make a fool of me!"

“Yes, your Grace,” his good brother responded before he took his leave.

Once the door was secured, the King removed his robe, and got into bed as he thought, _'I fucking told you Ned. You should have trusted me from the beginning that the Targaryen’s are dangerous. They are going to bring fire and blood to all seven kingdoms! Fucking stubborn Northerner! I swear to all the seven new gods and your tree gods that I will kill the Mummer Dragon, the little Dragon whore, and the Dragonspawn she is growing in her womb by myself if I have to! The Dragons will soon see their end!'_ He pulled up the furs and had a fitful night sleep as he dreamed not only about killing Rhaegar, who stole his Lady Lyanna, but he dreamed about killing the Dragonspawn across the Narrow Sea……

 

* * *

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know in the comments below!!. Kudos, Love and ideas are always appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17- A new Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Section One: Catelyn receives Robert's Raven to Ned.  
> Section Two:Doran and Oberyn receive a disturbing raven and make plans for the future.  
> Section Three: Daenerys receives a visit from someone very unexpected  
> Section Four: Tywin holds his first small council meeting.  
> Section Five: Jojen and Bran receive visions.  
> Section Six: Jon and Robb receive news from Westeros. Jon and Dany bond with their dragons. (Will be in Chapter 18) it was cut from this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter as you all have been asking for :) sorry for the long month wait but we have been busy lol. We will have chapter 18 up and running hopefully about 2 weeks. So the Christmas chapter can come in! Hopefully, you all enjoy the chapter! As for any errors please excuse us. When we release a chapter it is usually between 30 k or more so if we accidentally forget a few errors pls forgive us ;) but anyway like I always say sit back relax and enjoy the chapter! And please let us know of what you thought about the chapter in the comments below ;) because it keeps us going!

* * *

**_Catelyn Stark_ **

The glow of the early morning sun against the clouds was painting the sky in shades of pale iliac and orange as it rose higher in the sky. Catelyn found herself standing on the scaffolding overlooking Winterfell’s training yard, with her brother Edmure, observing as Sansa, Arya and Rickon practiced their Water Dancing with the new training swords Gendry had given them a few days ago. She was amazed at how wonderful Master Syrio was with her children and how much they had improved in such a short amount of time. Sansa was graceful with her movements, Arya was swift and crisp and Rickon was clumsy but much improved.

As she watched them she thought, _‘This is yet another thing I need to be grateful to Jon for, even though I treated him so terribly in his last life, he still loves my children enough to want them to survive the wars to come. Why was I so blinded by hate for him that I could not see how much he loved my children, his brothers and sisters… I knew that he was always close with Robb and Arya, but I would have never imagined that he and Sansa would become close, that she would rule the North in his stead when he went to Dragonstone. Gods I hope that Robb and Jon are safe in Essos and that Ned is safe when he goes beyond the Wall… Ned should be arriving at the Wall at any time.’_

“What are you thinking about so hard this morning?” Edmure asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

“I just have a lot on my mind,” she replied as she turned to face her brother’s worried face. “I promise you, I am fine,” she added as she forced a smile. Her brother nodded and she returned to watching the children spar.

After a few minutes, he asked, “Cat, Arya told me earlier that you have also participated in these water dance sessions when you are not busy. You are not busy with any issues this morning, why don’t you join them? You want your children to be able to protect themselves when the Long Night arrives... Shouldn’t you also continue to learn to defend yourself?"

The Queen in the North sighed and leaned against the railing before looking at her little brother’s inquiring face and answering, “Edmure, we still have over seven years before the Night King breeches the Wall. I will have plenty of time to study Water Dancing. Besides, Jon will not make the mistake of allowing the Night King to claim any of his and Daenerys’ dragons, so hopefully the Night King will not breach the Wall in this life. Thanks to Jon, we know what to expect.” Her ramblings trailed off as Arya and Sansa began to spar. She was amazed how precise Arya’s movements were, but she lacked the patience Sansa possessed.

"Yes, that's true,” Edmure agreed, pulling her attention away from her daughters sparring match. “If things go according to how they did in Jon’s last life, it will be years before the Night King is able to breach the wall... But what if that isn't true?"

She gasped as shivers ran down her spine. "What do you mean? It has to be true... Jon would have never known the truth behind his birth if it were not true."

Her brother looked away from her, and down to the training yard, where Syrio was bent down, softly explaining something to her daughters. She then heard Edmure take a deep breath, "When you told me the truth, about Jon and about his past life, you told me that just before he was sent back, Bran told him that The Night King was aware of his plans?"

She was confused; she did not comprehend where Edmure was taking this conversation. She looked at him as she furrowed her brow and replied, "That is what Ned told me… That Jon was told the ritual or spell needed to be completed quickly because the Night King knew of their plans… That the Army of the Dead had breached the walls of Pentos and were trying to prevent Jon from traveling back to the past."

Edmure took a long slow sip from his wineskin before he muttered, "That is not good news at all… I did not even think about the ramifications of the Night King having that knowledge until I was trying to sleep last night."

"Why would it matter? Melisandre and Bran’s plan worked. Jon was safely sent back.” When she saw her brother shaking his head she knitted her eyebrows and asked, “What is wrong?"

The heir to Riverrun looked her in the eyes and quietly stated, "The thing what bothers me, is what if the spell did not get done quickly enough? What if Jon really did not make it in time? What if the Night King got to Jon before he was sent back, and the Night King from Jon’s past was sent back as well?”

"How would that be possible?" The Queen in the North softly exclaimed, in disbelief.

Edmure sighed before he quietly explained, "You said, Jon told Ned, the last thing he remembered, before waking up in Winterfell, was the roar of a dragon… According to what you told me, at the time Jon was sent back, the only remaining dragon, Drogon, was a slave to the Night King… What if, as soon when Jon close his eyes, the Night King breached the complex and entered the green water… Or even, what if he was close enough to the magic that even if he entered after Jon, he was sent back as well?"

"So you are suggesting The Night King from Jon’s past was also sent into this life through the same magic portal?"

"Aye,” He confirmed with a nod. “And you know, if that is true... He knows that we know about his threat, his plans. That we are aware of his weaknesses. We are aware how to defeat his foot soldiers... and if that if true, he will know our weakness as well. He will change is tactics... He will try and strike sooner, before we are prepared."

She felt her heart beating in her ears as her anxiety rose. She then slowly breathed out, "What... what do you mean?"

Her brother sighed, and opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally spoke. "Benjen... Benjen was raiding beyond the Wall... He was captured or killed or something, and in order to safe him, the Children of the Forest turned him into who Jon called Cold Hands. Benjen was able to foil many of the Night King’s Plans by saving Jon and Bran. He knows when Benjen will go beyond the Wall. What if he does not attack or attacks with more force?"

Catelyn felt as if she had been punched in the stomach and she could no longer catch her breath. After a few moments she finally whispered, "If you are saying is true… Then that means, Ned and Benjen could be in even more danger when they go beyond the Wall!”

"Yes and if my theory or assumption is correct... The Night King already knows were The Free Folk are hiding and he could be turning them right now. He will also know that Jon and Daenerys will not be taking their dragons beyond the Wall, therefore, he will be looking for another way to breakdown the Wall."

"And if this is true,” the Queen in the North softly responded as her body shivered, “And the Night King discovers a way to breach the Wall before Jon has won the war for the Throne… It will be over for all of us all.” She then quickly picked up her skirts and began to walk away as she said, “I need to warn Ned. I have to find Maester Luwin and send a raven now.”

"Cat stop!" Edmure stated as he grabbed her arm.

She stopped, turned around, looked at him with a furrowed brown and inquired, "What’s wrong?"

Edmure then smiled and began to laugh. _‘How in the seven hells can he be laughing at a time like this!’_ she thought before her brother stated, "I am only joking.” He the sighed and with a more composed disposition continued, “Cat, I only said that so that you would take your water dancing lessons more seriously! You might be my big sister, but I still want you to be safe if Ned or I are not with you to protect you.The more comfortably you are with a sword the better I will feel."

Although her brother was joking, it did not help to ease her anxiety. “Edmure, what happens if what you said is true? If it is, we will all be dead before winter even comes!” She spat through her teeth.

"Cat, calm down.” Edmure replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “You told me that the Night King had not been seen in Pentos when the ritual to send him back was performed. You said that it was just the wights and White Walkers."

She shook her head as she broke away from her brother’s grasp. “I am still going to find Maester Luwin. I need to send Ned a raven. He must be prepared for anything that the Night King could have planned.” She then turned and almost walked straight into the older man she was going to find. “Maester Luwin,” she said with a gasp.

"Your Grace, my Lord,” he replied with a respectful dip of his head. “My Queen, I have just received a correspondence that requires your attention," The loyal Maester stated with an impassive look on his face as he removed the raven scroll from his pocket. "This raven scroll has arrived. It is sealed with the Crowned Stag of Robert Baratheon, your Grace."

 _‘Dear gods, please let this be good news,’_ she thought as she reached out and took the scroll from his hand. She then forced a smile, "Thank you, Maester Luwin.”

She then broke the seal, unwrapped the scroll and began to read the messaged to herself:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Ned,_
> 
> _The Dragonwhore and Pretender are plotting to take both of our thrones! Lord Baelish sent some of his whores to Pentos in order to spy on and gather information about the Targaryens. I just received a message that the Dragonwhore has hatched five dragons, to go along with the one her fucking husband already hatched. The common folk of Pentos are calling them the Father and Mother of Dragons._
> 
> _Baelish’s whore said they do in fact have an army of over 100,000 Dothraki barbarians!_
> 
> _And that is not all… apparently the Dragonwhore is fucking pregnant with the pretender’s child! She is fucking carrying his heir Ned! They are not fucking going extinct; they are fucking procreating! We should have taken care of this before I left Winterfell!_
> 
> _The only good news I have received is that fact that the Dragonwhore killed her brother, Viserys. She must be as mad as her Father was before the Kingslayer put his sword this his back! I do not know who this Aegon Targaryen pretender is but he is a bastard… a Blackfyre… a pretender!_
> 
> _Tywin should already be there running my Kingdoms. However, Ned, I need you to come to Kings Landing as soon as possible. I need your help to get rid the realm of the last of the Dragonspawn! They were responsible for the loss of Lyanna, this is our chance to get revenge for her death! Our chance to finish what we started almost 19 years ago._
> 
> _Write to me and let me know when to expect you in the King’s Landing._
> 
> _Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Southern Six Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm_

 

As she read the scroll, her hands visibly began to shake. When she was done, she looked at her brother with wide eyes and she could tell he was confused as to why she had such a weary expression on her face. She took a few calming breaths, but still she could not voice any audible words. Her mouth was parched.

"What's wrong Cat?" Edmure inquired.

She sighed as she rerolled the scroll with shaking hands. She then looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping and noticed the training yard was full of people watching her daughters spar against each other. “We need to go to my chambers and speak in private,” she whispered.

The Maester and her brother both nodded in acknowledgment and the three made the journey to her chambers in a heavy silence.

Once the door to her room was securely closed, she immediately walked over to the table, set down the scroll, poured herself a glass of wine and began to drink. She could feel both her brother and the Maester’s eyes on her, but she did not care. She needed wine and she prayed to any gods that were listening that her son, Jon, Daenerys and their unborn babe remained safe. When her glass was empty, she went to refill it, only to have her brother put his hand over hers.

“Cat, stop” He spoke softly but firmly. When she met his gaze, she noticed his perplexed look and he continued, “Please, tell me what is wrong.”

With still shaking fingers, she picked up the scroll from the table and held it up. "King Robert,” she breathed out. “He... He knows that Daenerys and Jon have hatched six Dragons. I need to tell Ned. We need to make sure that Robb, Jon and Daenerys remain safe in Pentos... They need to know that Robert is going to try and rally the North as well as the Southern Six Kingdoms against them."

"Your Grace how did they found out?” Maester Luwin inquired. “I thought Lord Varys agreed to be Jon's master of Whispers? Why would he share the truth with King Robert’s small council?"

"It was not Varys, it was Lord Baelish,” she seethed through gritted teeth. “He sent one or more of his whores to Pentos to investigate the news of the Dragon and the Last Targaryens. His whore confirmed that Jon has married Daenerys, that they have six dragons, a horded of 100,000 Dothraki warriors… and that Daenerys is with child," she added as she handed the scroll to the Maester.

“She is with child?” Edmure gasped. “That cannot be… They have only been married a little over a moon turn.”

However, before she could answer, there was a gentle knocking on her chamber door. “Come in,” she called. As the door opened, she saw Sansa and Arya walking into the room, looking at her intently. “Girls, what are you doing here? Where is Rickon?”

"Rickon is with Master Syrio, looking for cats so they can catch them. Apparently he needs to work on his speed and being quiet” Arya said with a chuckle.

“I am glad he is well. However, you did not tell me what brought the two of you here.”

“Mother, we thought you were going to join our Water Dancing lesson this morning?” Sansa questioned with worry in her tone. “you were watching us spar one minute, then the next you rushed off to your chambers.”

“Mother, is something wrong? Are Father, Jon and Robb okay?” Arya asked when she did not immediately answer her sister’s question.

The Northern Queen looked at the worry on her daughter’s faces. _‘I cannot let the girls know that King Robert is planning war against their brothers. If Arya knows she would probably get on a boat and head to Pentos to find them and warn them herself.’_ So she forced a smile on her face and replied, “I wanted to wait a little longer to tell you this, because it is still very early and anything could happen…”

“What is it, Mother? Is it good news?” Arya pressed excitedly.

"I do have so good news," she confirmed. When she did, she noticed the look of confusion on her brother and the Maester’s faces. “Come girls, let us sit on the couch and I will tell you.”

Once they were seated on the sofa by the fire, Sansa smiled at her and pleaded, "Mother, please, tell us what the good news is."

Catelyn smiled as put one arm around each of her girls’ shoulders and said, “I have just received word that Daenerys is with child. I left the training yard because I wanted to come write a letter to send to your Father. I am sure that he would like to know to the good news as well.”

"Mother is she really pregnant? You are not lying, are you?" Sansa asked with a hesitant smile.

"Daenerys is really carrying Jon’s child? Jon is going to be father?" Arya asked at the same time as her sister, with a face of disbelief.

She smiled and nodded her head at her youngest daughter, and when she did, she saw a smile stretch across her face. A small unqueenly-like chuckle escaped from her lips as she said, "Arya if you remembered correctly, Jon was already a Father in his last life. He and Daenerys had a little boy named Rhaegar."

Her youngest daughter chuckled, "I know that mother, but that doesn't count. Jon and Dany have not yet had a baby in this life! I am so excited! Jon going to be a father!"

Her smile reached her eyes when she noticed that Edmure had walked over to join them. He then knelt down, smiled and said, “You know that this means that you both will be aunts. And when they return to Westeros, it will be your job to help look after and protect their child if they are busy.”

The look of joy on her daughters’ faces, temporarily helped to reduce her anxiety.

"I hope it's a boy,” Arya exclaimed.

“Why is that?” the Queen questioned with a smile.

“Because, I want to teach him how to Water Dance before he starts to train with a long sword. He can start out with one of the little Braavosi style swords Gendry made for us… They are not heavy. I mean Rickon is only six and he can use it without any trouble."

"Seeing that Jon is a protective man, he would probably will not let you start his training with a sword until he is six years old," Catelyn replied.

"No, Mother,” Arya stated as she shook her head. “I need to make sure the future King can defend himself. Therefore, I will begin to train him the minute he steps on Westerosi soil… I will train him in secret if I must."

"I am not sure if his mother, Daenerys, will approve of her toddler wielding a sword.” The Queen said with a chuckle as she embraced her youngest daught "she is a dragon after all. And if anything happens to hurt her child I doubt she would be very happy.”

“I guess we will just have to see,” Arya mumbled quietly as she returned her mother’s embrace.

“Well, I hope they have a baby girl,” Sansa stated wistfully. “I hope that she looks just like her mother.... I would love to braid the little Princess’s hair and make her pretty dresses.” Sansa then gasped, “Mother how long has she been pregnant?"

“I am not really sure how far along she is in her pregnancy,” Catelyn stuttered, surprised by her eldest daughter’s question.

"Your brother, Robb, sent a raven announcing that Jon and Daenerys were getting married just over a moon turn ago,” Maester Luwin interrupted, saving her from her rambling. “If my assumption is correct, it is most likely child was conceived on their wedding night or within a few days of their wedding. Therefore, she is about six or seven weeks into her pregnancy."

“How long is a woman pregnant?” Arya inquired.

“Women are usually pregnant for about forty weeks,” the older man replied kindly.

Catelyn was beginning to get uncomfortable speaking about childbirth with her daughters so she quickly interrupted before the next question could be asked, "Arya, Sansa. Why don’t the two of you go and wash up, then head down to the kitchens to break your fast?” then before the girls could complain she added, “I need to discuss matters with your Uncle Edmure and Maester Luwin in private… I am sure that Septa Mordane would be more than willing to answer your questions about pregnancy."

Her daughters nodded, and embraced her and her brother before they took their leave. As the door was shut, Edmure sat down next to her and asked, "How does Petyr’s whore know Daenerys is pregnant?"

“It was probably his assumption,” she replied. “It is probably a safe assumption as well because in their last life, she quickly became with child and they have already been married for nearly two moon turns.”

“Catelyn, I know that you said you wanted to write to Ned, and let him know that Robert wants him to come to King’s Landing to plan war against the Targaryens, but don’t you think we need to warn Jon? I think we should let him know that King Robert knows that Daenerys is pregnant. I know that you said Jon is a great warrior, but I think Robert will send assassins after them… and Jon cannot be with her at all times. He is going to have to assign some guards to protect her when he is not available to do so because in the  past, when she was pregnant with Khal Drogo’s child, he sent a wine merchant with poisoned wine…"

 _‘Dear gods, if something happens to Daenerys or his child Jon might become enraged! If what they say is true, about his connection with his dragon, they will both become uncontrollable,’_ She thought as her brother spoke. When he was done, she took a deep breath and answered, "You are right, Edmure. We need to find a way to warn them about Robert’s plans. And Daenerys must be protected. Her safety must be our first priority."

"Why Daenerys? Why would Jon not be our first priority? He is the one with the most knowledge about the Army of the Dead,” Edmure questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Ed, I do not know if Jon could go through the pain of losing her or his child a second time.” She then sighed and added, “I have already told you that the followers of R’hllor believed that Jon and Daenerys are the Prince and Princess who were promised. Jon was even told his son, Rhaegar, had a role to play. I do not know if any of that is true, but even if it is not true, that child is the future of Westeros and that child has a destiny that needs to be unfolded.” She looked from Edmure to Maester Luwin, who nodded in understanding.

"Cat, are you not telling me something?” Edmure asked with a perplexed look on his face. “If we lose Daenerys, what will happen to Jon? I know that he would be devastated at the loss of his wife and child but he is a strong young man, he knows how much we need him in this battle."

She stood up and walked towards the fire, “As you know, Jon was traumatized after the deaths of Daenerys and Rhaegar in his past life. Because of that we fear he might lose control... be filled with rage if anyone trues to harm his wife or child.”

"Rage?” Edmure questioned. “Cat, I believe that any man would be angry if someone tried to harm their family."

"It is more than that,” she stated as she turned to face her brother. “If what Lord Tyrion found in the book is true, Jon and his dragon share a special connection. If he looses control of his emotions, his dragon, Sarogon, will loose control as well. If that were to happen, the consequences could be catastrophic... Nothing would be able to stop them... They would kill anything in sight, even their loved ones." 

"Fuck,” Edmure whispered under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “We best do something to make sure that nothing happens to our Queen. We need them together if we have any hope at surviving the wrath of the Night King.”

"I need to send word to Ned," Catelyn replied as she walked towards her desk.

Her brother raised her eyebrow and inquired, "How will we do that? He is somewhere on the Kingsroad between Winterfell and Castle Black..."

"He should arrive at Castle Black shortly my Lord,” Maester Luwin interrupted. “As long as he and his party have not had any issues on their journey, they should be arriving at Castle Black within the next day or so."

She sat down at her desk and smiled at her brother and said, "I guess I best send the raven as quickly as possible, so that it will be there with the other when he arrives." She then grabbed a piece of parchment, dipped her quill in the ink and began to write.

"The other?" Edmure asked.

"Yes, the same day as the assassination attempt, we received a raven from a pretender, who named himself Aegon Targaryen."

"A pretender Aegon?" Edmure inquired with a look of confusion on his face.

Maester Aemon nodded, "He sent a raven, claiming that he was the son of Princess Elia and the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. In the message, he demanded that House Stark bends the knee to him upon his arrival in Westeros. If the North does not kneel, he would rain fire and blood upon us with his dragon."

"That... That is impossible!" Her brother said as he gasped. "It was announced to all of Westeros that Aegon Targaryen was killed by the Mountain. The Mountain smashed his head against the wall. Eddard even saw the silver hair of the boy as Tywin Lannister presented his body to King Robert."

"That is all true, my Lord," Maester Luwin agreed. "My first thought was that this person claiming to be Aegon Targaryen, is a Blackfyre... However, after I did some research, it would be impossible because every known Blackfyre and their descendents are gone. My next thought was that it could be Lord Baelish... He would like nothing more to see the end of the Targaryens, because so far, Jon has stayed two steps ahead of him, foiling all of his plans in the Game of Thrones. He knows that he is being outplayed, and I believe that he would do anything to win." 

"I am not sure that the raven from the Pretender was from Lord Baelish," the Queen in the North stated as she looked up from writing her letter to her husband, to see two surprised faces

"Why not Cat?" Edmure asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Lord Baelish is a smart man," she replied as she rolled the message to her husband. "He has already tried to start a war between House Stark and House Lannister. He knows that if it was discovered he was the one who sent the scroll, or even ordered it to be sent, he would be executed for treason. Peter is sneaky, he would be careful. This move was not smart; it was done in haste."

"That is true... But if Lord Baelish did not send the scroll who did?" Maester Luwin asked.

"I wish that I knew," Catelyn said as she sighed. She then sealed the scroll to her husband with a dollop if grey wax and the Direwolf sigil of House Stark.

"Cat, how are we going to warn Robb and Jon?"

"Edmure, how could I have forgotten. Lord Varys has agreed to be Jon and Daenerys' Master of Whispers," she replied with a sigh of relief, "Therefore, I am confidant that as soon as he has any news, he will use his network of Little Birds to warn them of whatever threat Robert is sending after them."

She saw Edmure exhale in relief as she stood up from her desk. She then walked over to Maester Luwin, smiled and requested, "Please send this message to Castle Black."

"Of course, your Grace," The Maester said with a dip of his head. He then took the scroll and left the Queen's chambers.

After the Maester left the room, Catelyn looked towards her brother and asked, "Edmure, I am going to join the girls in the kitchen to break my fast. Would you care to join me?"

"I would be honored, my Queen," he replied as he held his arm out for her to take.

Catelyn took his arm, and together they made their way to the kitchen......

* * *

  _ **Doran Martell**_

**_ _ **

Doran was sitting at one of the tables in his solar, reading the raven scroll for the third time, willing his mind to make sense on the words on the piece of parchment. He mind was in a jumble and thought were swirling around in his mind, _‘Something is not right. This cannot be true. There is no way the child could have been hidden for the last eighteen years. Gods Elia, I wish that you would have brought the children with you when you came to Dorne. If you had, you all would have been safe from Aerys’ madness. The Mountain would have never killed you or your children. We could have had a Maester for her and you all would have happy.’_ He was pulled from his personal thoughts as he heard the door to his chambers open and he looked up to see one of his personal guards, Aero, entering the room.

“Prince Doran,” Aero said with a dip of his head. “Your brother has arrived, as requested.”

“Please let him in,” Doran replied as placed the raven scroll on the table in front of him, settled back into his wooden chair and began to massage his temples, willing the forming headache to pass as he waited for Oberyn to join him.

“Doran, is this your new way? Do you find joy in interrupting me while I am making love to my beautiful Ellaria?” his brother complained, trying to conceal the smirk that was pulling up on the corners of his lips.

He rolled his eyes at his brother and chuckled as he said, “You know that I would never disturb you from your escapades unless it was of importance.”

“I know this, brother,” Oberyn replied with the mirth gone from his tone as he sat down in the chair across from him. “So tell me what is so important that you has summonsed me so urgently?”

Doran picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. He then looked his little brother in the eyes, “You may want to get yourself a glass of wine,” he stated as he gestured to the pitcher of Dornish red in front of them. “I feel that you might need it sooner rather than later.”

Oberyn eyed him suspiciously, before nodding his head and filling one of the glass goblets. After he took a sip, he asked, “Doran, please, tell me what is so horrible that I need wine, before whatever the news is that you must tell me?”

 “This,” The Lord of Sunspear stated as picked up the correspondence from the table. “I need you to read this message I received… And read it out loud.

“Really brother? Can’t one of your servants read the message for you?”

“Oberyn, now is not the time for your jokes!” Doran exclaimed, surprising his brother, “This… This is an issue.”

His little brother nodded as he took the scroll from his hand and began to read:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Uncle Doran,_
> 
> _The news I send to you will be surprising. I am the son of your sister, Elia and her husband, the Crown Prince Rheager Targaryen; I am your nephew Aegon Targaryen. I know that this sounds unbelievable, that I am a pretender or that this is a trap, but I swear to all the gods I speak the truth. I have been told that I am a mirror image of my father when he was my age; that my eyes are the same shade of indigo and my hair the same shade of silver._
> 
> _My mother, your sister, knew that I would not be safe in the Capital, so she switched me with the son of a King’s Landing whore shortly before the Lannister’s sacked the city. She entrusted my care to some Targaryen loyalist, who took me to Essos for my safety. Because of this, the Mountain never crushed my skull._
> 
> _For the last eighteen years, I have been in hiding with Golden Company, under the care of my Father’s friend and Targaryen Loyalist, Jon Connigton. He is one of the leaders of the Golden Company and they have agreed to pledge their forces to me. Therefore, I have to support of 100,000 sellswords and elephants as well as my Dragon, Rhaelyx, to help me reclaim my rightful throne. In exchange for their service, I will grant then lands in Westeros._
> 
> _I have recently learned of a pretender, in Pentos, who is claiming to be me and claiming to have a dragon! I have heard he is really a Dothraki Khal who has somehow convinced my Aunt Daenerys to marry him. Daenerys is rightfully my bride; we need to keep the bloodline pure to control my dragon! This pretender and his horde of barbarians will be dealt with! I will rain fire and blood upon him as soon as my dragon can breathe fire._
> 
> _Uncle, I plan to return to Westeros as soon as I have dealt with the pretender and take my bride. I would like for you and the power of Dorne to help me get justice for the destruction of House Targaryen. I need you to stand with me when I sentence Houses Baratheon and Lannister for their crimes against House Targaryen and House Martell. I will use my dragon burn Casterly Rock and Storms End to the foundation stones for causing the deaths of my mother and sister. I will send my sword through the heart of the Usurper King Robert for murdering my Father on the Trident!_
> 
> _After speaking with Jon Connington, I have decided to give House Stark the chance to peacefully surrender in exchange for a pardon for their actions during the Rebellion. I believe the Starks only joined Robert’s Rebellion because they believed the lies that Lady Lyanna Stark was kidnapped by Father and because my Grandfather burned the Warden of the North and strangled his heir._
> 
> _I will show no mercy for anyone who dares to stand in my way! That includes you, Uncle. If Dorne does not help me reclaim my rightful throne, I will not hesitate to use Rhaelyx against you!_
> 
> _At this time, for my safety and the safety of my dragon hatching, I feel it is best to keep my location secret. I will send notice to you before I set sail for Dorne._
> 
> _Aegon Targaryen the Sixth of my Name, Rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Rightful Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm_

Doran watched Oberyn’s hands shake as he placed the letter back onto the wooden table in front of him. His brother then looked at him, and he could see the mixture of emotions painted across his normally cheerful facade. He could see shock, anger, and confusion. He refilled his brother’s almost empty glass of wine; his brother nodded his head in thanks and drank down the entire contents of the cup. After Oberyn placed the glass back on the table, Doran saw that the Dornish red did nothing to soothe his brother’s emotions.

"Who does this cunt of a pretended think he is!” Oberyn seethed through gritted teeth. “Our nephew is dead! Elia and Rhaenys are dead! And this cunt is dishonoring their memory!” His brother then refilled his wine glass and again drank down the entire contents in just a few gulps. After Oberyn took his last sip from his wine he them smashed the wine cup on the table as he then demanded. "Doran, give me an army and I will find this pretender! I will cross the Narrow Sea if I have to! I want to kill him myself! How dare he dishonor this memory of our sister and her children?"

The Lord of Sunspear raised his hand in order to stop his brother ramblings. "Calm down, Oberyn. We are both aware that this man claiming to be our nephew is a mummer dragon. He is not a Targaryen or Martell. If he does have silver hair and purple eyes he could be believed to be a Blackfyre, but they are all dead as well. He is probably just the son of some Lysene pillow slave." He took a deep breath as he remembered when the bodies of Aegon and Rhaenys were delivered to Sunspear. "We both have seen Aegon's body. We saw what the Mountain did to his tiny body… And even though we could not tell it was him because of the damage to his skull, we know it was him because of the birthmark on his thigh."

"Your right Doran," Oberyn said with a sigh. “But the people did not know about the birthmark! What if the people truly believe this imposter is the son of Elia and Rhaegar? This is why I must stop him!”

“Not yet brother… There are other things that we need answers to before we try and find this mummer dragon.”

Oberyn was staring at him with a perplexed look, “What? What could be more important than stopping someone who claims to be our nephew? Stopping this man who has threatened our house? Our People?”

Doran rubbed his bearded chin as he searched for the right words. After a moment, he took a deep breath and stated, "As the mummer said in his letter, there is another across the Narrow Sea claiming to have a dragon and who is going by the name, Aegon Targaryen. That this man has taken control of a Dothraki Khalasar and has married Rhaegar’s sister, Daenerys… I have also received reports of this man... But I have also head that Daenerys has also hatched five dragons of her own. The common folk in Pentos are calling them the Father and Mother of Dragons. The Dothraki believe that they were sent from the Horse God to lead them to greatness. And I believe that these tails might actually be true."

Oberyn gasped. “Doran, how can that be true? Our Aegon is dead! He is buried here in Sunspear with is sister and his mother! This other man is another pretender! How in the seven hells can you think this might actually be true?”

The Prince of Dorne observed a confused look on his brother’s face. He smiled as he thought, ' _He must be still alive... I am so happy that Aegon and Rhaenys younger sibling must have survived!'_ He then looked his brother in the eyes and stated, "Oberyn, I do not believe this young man to be a pretender... In fact, I am surprised he has not asked Dorne to support his claim to the throne. Elia, would be so happy to hear the child survived. That Rhaenys and Aegon’s sibling survived. I feared that the child died along with his mother and the Kingsguard...”

"Brother, What are you talking about?" Oberyn interrupted with an exacerbated sigh. “Rhaenys and Aegon did not have a younger sibling! Elia was told that if she were to bear anymore children she would die! Rhaegar was aware of this and promised her she would not have to do so, even though Aerys demanded they had more children!”

"That is true, Elia only bore Rhaegar two heirs,” Doran stated. “However, I do believe that this Aegon Targaryen is Rhaegar’s last living heir."

“What the fuck are you rambling about! We both agreed that Aegon was dead! That his skull was crushed by the Mountain.” Oberyn then slammed his hand down on the table in frustration and demanded, “Make me understand what you are talking about!”

"I believe the Aegon Targaryen in Pentos, the man who married Daenerys, is our niece and nephew’s younger brother... Jaehaerys." He saw the disbelief on Oberyn's face after he confessed this truth, a truth that he had hidden away for almost eighteen years.

"What are you saying Doran?” His brother whispered. “Are you saying that Elia twins? Surly our sister would have told us if she bore her husband twins."

"We would have never known, Oberyn,” Doran disagreed. “Elia was a very smart woman. However, I do not believe that this Aegon is her true son, but that he is in fact Rhaegar's last living breathing heir"

“Are you telling me that Rhaegar had a bastard!” Oberyn said with an expression of shock on his face and in the tone of his voice. “I do not believe it! I know Rhaegar did not care that Elia had taken a lover, and I know that she would not have cared if he took a lover… However, I never thought he was the type of man to dishonor his wife. Why would you keep this from me? Why are you telling me this now? Why did you think the child was dead?”

Doran took a deep breath as he prepared to share the secret he thought he would take to his grave. “Oberyn, there is something that you must know…”

“And what would that be?” Oberyn interrupted with a raised voice.  

“Shortly after Lyanna went missing, I received a raven from Elia. Stating that she would be coming to Sunspear with some guests… and that her visit must remain a secret.”

“What? Why?” Oberyn interjected with a furrowed brow. “I mean why did she not even want me to know she was coming? I would have loved to visit with my niece and nephew.” 

 _‘I am sorry Elia. I knew I swore to keep this secret until you made the announcement. And then, after all of you died, I did not see the point… Telling the truth at that point would not change what happened,’_ Doran thought to himself as he sighed. He then looked his brother in the eye and replied, “As you know, Elia and Rhaegar cared for each other deeply, as friends but they were not in love. That they only bedded each other because of duty. That they would do anything so that the other was happy… Therefore, Rhaegar allowed Elia to take a lover.” 

“Of course, I know this brother. That was a secret that I was aware of. What I do not understand is what this has to do with Elia coming to Sunspear in secret.”

“Please, Oberyn, let me finish.” Doran stated before he took sip of his wine and continued, “As the entire realm knows, Rhaegar met Lyanna Stark at the Tourney of Harrenhal and many assumed that he became obsessed with the young Stark girl. However, the truth is, they shared an instant connection and Elia was very happy that Rhaegar had finally found love. She told me the only time she had seen him happier was when his children were born. Elia was even fond of the young Stark She-Wolf. They soon learned that her father was forcing her into a marriage, with Robert Baratheon and Lyanna stated that she would rather runaway than marry that whoring man. So they helped Lyanna to escape… A couple moon turns after it was announced that Lyanna had been kidnapped, I received a raven from Elia, stating that she needed to meet with me in private and she was bringing two guests who needed a safe place to stay until the war was over. I figured she was bringing the children because she made it very clear that I was not allowed to let anyone know she was coming. When she arrived, it was with Rhaegar and a pregnant Lyanna… and three members of the Kingsguard, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, and Ser Gerold.”

“What about the children? Where were Aegon and Rhaenys?” Oberyn inquired.

“She left them at Dragonstone with Queen Rhaella. She knew that they were safe there, away from Aerys… She loved Lyanna like a sister and wanted to make sure she and her unborn child were safe. So I agreed to house them in an abandoned tower, which they called the Tower of Joy, because they were all so happy... Then once they were settled, Elia planned to return to Dragonstone, get her children and then take them to Starfall, to be under the care of her dear friend Ashara, who was about to give birth to whom was pregnant with Eddard Stark’s Bastard. She then wanted to return to the tower, so she could stay with Lyanna and help her once the child was born.” 

Doran had to pause to take a sip of wine. When he did Oberyn breathed out, “So you knew that Rhaegar did not kidnap Lyanna… and you never told anyone? Why? You could have stopped the war! Elia and her children might be with us today!”

“It was not that simple,” Doran responded icily. “When they arrived, we had just received word that Lord Rickard Stark and his heir Brandon, had been killed by the Mad King. It was not safe… There was no way to stop the war, Aerys had gone too far by killing the Warden of the North… Elia also had plans… She asked me if I could find a Septon…”

“A Septon?” Oberyn interrupted. “Did Rhaegar make Lyanna his a second wife? Is that why the child is a Targaryen and not a Blackfyre?”

Doran sighed, “That is what Rhaegar wished to do. He stated that he made a vow to Elia and would not discard her or their children… But Elia did not wish to be Queen. She wanted to live a simple life… She wanted to marry her lover and live the rest of her life in the Water Gardens here at Sunspear with her children… Elia wanted a Septon to annul her marriage to Rhaegar so he would not feel guilty about taking a second wife.”

“Rhaegar loved his children! He would never cast them aside!” Oberyn exclaimed.

“No, he would not.” The Lord of Sunspear agreed. “That is why Rhaegar demanded to keep Aegon as his heir. So Elia agreed to a compromise. She would allow Aegon to remain heir, as long as he was not forced to become King… That their son would be given the choice to advocate the throne when the time came if he did not wish to become King. If Aegon wanted to be King, he would, if not, he would be allowed to live in Dorne and free to choose his own path in life.”

Doran took a moment to take a sip of wine before he continued. “As soon as I agreed with her plan, we were able to persuade Septon Maynard to perform the marriage and annulment. Rhaegar and Lyanna were married in a secret ceremony in the gardens… and then they all left. Elia soon returned to Dragonstone to get Rhaenys and Aegon after she, Rhaegar and the three Kingsguard had Lyanna settled in the Tower of Joy. Then, as you know, Elia never made it home... Aerys somehow heard that Elia planned to bring the children to Dorne, and demanded she return to the Capital and the Rhaegar return to the war.” 

Doran then took the opportunity to open the wooden box in front of him, and took out a scroll and handed it to a speechless Oberyn, who unravel the scroll and began to read. As he brother read the scroll, he took a deep breath and continued, “Elia sent me this message, stating not to worry because Rhaegar had asked Ser Jaime to keep her and the children safe and that she would return to Dorne as soon as she could. She also stated that once Aerys had been defeated, they would announce their annulment and Rhaegar and Lyanna’s marriage... We both know how that turned out... However, I did get a message sent to Eddard Stark, informing him of his sister’s location hoping that he would be able to protect his sister and her son… Maybe hid them somewhere in the North, where they would be safe from Robert… When I heard that his sister was dead, I believed that the child died with her... You know, I always believed his Bastard was Ashara’s child... that she could not live with the thought that the man she loved, the father of her child, had killed her brother... My gods it makes perfect sense.”

"What make sense?" 

“Think about it Oberyn,” Doran replied with a chuckle. "Eddard Stark, the most honorable man in all of Westeros went to war, and when he returned he took with him the corpse of his little sister and a Bastard. As I said, I always believed the child was his because Ashara was pregnant with his Bastard… He was honorable and had never been known to lie… and if Ashara no longer wanted to keep the child, he would have taken the child and loved it… I just though he never mentioned the child’s mother, so that he would not bring shame upon Ashara’s memory because the two of them did love each other deeply, and they had actually planned to marry before he was forced to marry the Tully girl... But now I see he named the child as his bastard in order to protect him from Robert..." 

His brother’s eyes were wide open as he put all the pieces together. “My gods,” he softly exclaimed, “Jon Snow is really Lyanna and Rhaegar’s son.”

"It would seem so..." 

Oberyn then stood from the table and gripped the edges as he exclaimed, “Doran, I cannot believe that you never told me this! I have been thinking of ways to get revenge agains the Starks and Rhaegar for over eighteen years! We should have reached out to Eddard and told him the truth! What is Lyanna was dead by the time he arrived at the Tower of Joy and he still believes that Rhaegar kidnapped and dishonored his sister! We have to fix this! Elia would kill us if we did not keep Rhaegar’s child safe!”

"What good would it have done if I had told you Oberyn?” Doran exclaimed as he sat back in his chair. “I thought that the child was dead! If I had told you this information it would not have changed anything! It would not bring back Elia or Rhaegar or Lyanna or any of the children!".

“Then why do you think the man in Pentos, who married Daenerys, is Aegon and Rhaenys little brother? You told me recently that the King in the North went beyond the Wall to find his heir and his Bastard.” 

“Well, the Good King Eddard did lie once before… I guess I would not put it past him to lie again.” Doran mused.

“And why would be calling himself Aegon?” Oberyn exclaimed as he threw his hand up in frustration. “In the letter I just read, Elia stated Lyanna and Rhaegar planned to name their child Visenya if it was a girl or Jaehaerys if it was a boy."

Doran looked at his brother in the eyes and said, “Elia and Lyanna we close and Lyanna was looking forward to the children spending time together… Therefore, I believe his mother might have named him Aegon, to honor the memory of his fallen brother.” 

Oberyn continued his questioning, “How can we be so sure that this Aegon Targaryen isn’t really Viserys? Everyone knows he is also mad like his father and wants his throne back he believes  is rightfully his. Perhaps he is just calling himself Aegon to make people think that he is someone else.” 

The Prince of Dorne then smiled as he took another raven scroll out of his pocket and handed it to his little brother. Oberyn quirked his brow as he took the scroll and Doran explained, “I received this just before I asked Aeor to bring you to me. Why don't you read it out loud?” 

Oberyn then unrolled the scroll, took a deep breath and paced as he began to read

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Prince Doran,_
> 
> _I am a friend. My manse is in Pentos and this is where I had been sheltering Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen for the last year. I had hoped that the rumors of his madness were not true, and I planned to help him reclaim the Iron Throne._
> 
> _Viserys then decided to sell his young sister, Daenerys, to a Dothraki Khal named Drogo in exchange for an army. However, when the presentation day arrived, were the Khal would have decided if Daenerys would become his Khaleesi, instead of Drogo arriving, it was a dark haired man, who called himself Aegon Targaryen. Apparently this man killed Khal Drogo… He stated that he knew the Khal would have raped and abused her. He then burned Khal Drogo’s body as a sacrifice to hatch his dragon. The Dothraki that came with him stated they named him their Khal because he walked out of the flames, unburnt with a baby dragon on his shoulder._
> 
> _After the presentation, he decided to take Daenerys as his Khaleesi and took his Uncle Viserys as prisoner for his crimes… Because he was abusive towards Daenerys and told her that for an army he would have allowed the Khal to rape her every night, as well as every man in the Khalasar and their horses if it got him an army._
> 
> _The pull between Aegon and Daenerys was undeniable and after just couple of days they married based on love, not duty._
> 
> _A few weeks after they married, they joined with their Khalasar outside of Pentos. The night they joined the Dothraki horde, Viserys’ fate for his crimes against their family was decided. Daenerys burned her brother, alive, with herself inside in bonfire… She, like her husband, walked away from the flames, unburnt. However, instead of one dragon, she hatched five._ _Three of the eggs were given to them as a wedding present from myself, while the other two once belonged to your niece, Rhaenys and nephew, Aegon, which had been hidden by a friend of mine, at the request of your sister, just before the Lannister’s sacked King’s Landing._
> 
> _My King has asked me to send you this raven because he is traveling with his Khalasar and has no ravens at his disposal at this time. He wanted me to inform you that he has no intentions of dishonoring your family. And that if you hear any rumors or information from the Capital, that he is really your nephew, Aegon, these are false. However, Lord Varys little birds are spreading songs that he is the twin brother of Aegon in order to hide his true identity from Robert Baratheon. He fears that the Baratheon’s and Lannister’s would kill his family in Westeros if he were to find out who had kept him hidden for the last eighteen years._
> 
> _When he returns to Westeros, he would love to meet with you and visit the graves of his siblings he was robbed of knowing. He would like to be your ally in avenging the deaths of Elia and his half-siblings. He also will not pressure you to join his war if you would like to stay in Dorne when he returns to take back his Throne, although he does request that you stand with him when the time comes that Westeros needs to stand together, side by side, to fight in the Great War._
> 
> _A Friend in Pentos._

When Oberyn finished reading the scroll he gently placed on the table in front of his brother and plopped down in the same chair he had vacated a few moments before. He then sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and softly said, “Brother… This cannot be true… And we still have no way of knowing that he is truly Lyanna and Rhaegar’s son.”

“You are wrong,” Doran stated with a clipped tone. “I know this man is a true Targaryen because he honors our family the family of his older brother and sister. Because the letter states that he was raised in Westeros with family. Although the letter did not confirm the whom his family was, it leaves me no doubt that he raised by Eddard Stark. The other man is pretender! If we were truly his family, he would not threaten us if we did not stand by his side! And besides… I have a plan.” 

"You have a plan?" Oberyn inquired as he took a sip of his wine.

Doran nodded, “Yes brother, I plan to make an alliance through marriage with the Aegon who claims to be our niece and nephew’s half-brother. I will ask him to wed my daughter, Princess Arianne.” 

His brother choked on his wine. “A marriage alliance? Brother, he is already married and apparently in love, with his Aunt, Daenerys Targaryen.” 

He smiled as he took another sip from his wine. “Yes, that is true, however he is a Targaryen. And Targaryen’s are known to take multiple wives… Even his father was going to take a second wife. If he agrees to this marriage, House Martell and House Targaryen can be joined by blood once again." 

Oberyn shook his head, “Brother, this is very different. Rhaegar and Elia married for duty; they liked one another, but they were never in love and in the end, they both chose love over duty… I doubt he will accept your proposal. Especially, if he was raised by Ned Stark. I mean, Lord Stark was already married when he learned that Ashara was carrying his child, he told her he had already made a vow to Catelyn Tully and as much as he wanted to, he could not break that vow. The Stark’s are too honorable. He will never dishonor his wife to take a second wife for duty...” 

“Oberyn,” He stated with a smile, pulling his brother from his rambling. ”You know that the two of them alone will not be able to bring back the Targaryen family… The Targaryen Dynasty. You are aware of how many miscarriages Queen Rhaella had, and how difficult Elia’s pregnancies were. And do not forget, both his mother, Lyanna, and her mother died in childbirth. Therefore, he will need more than one wife to bring as many new legitimate Targaryens into the world." 

“And what will you do if he does not agree? And what if his character is more like Viserys and the Mad King, and not the kind demeanor of his sire?”

"If he does not, agree, we will find another way to make an alliance.” Doran replied simply. “Also, I am not worried about his demeanor. I mean we have never heard anything negative about Ned Stark’s bastard.”

“How else will you make an alliance, when he declines you offer?” Oberyn questioned as he took a sip of wine.

“The second way will depend on if Sansa Stark chooses to marry Trystane. If she does, an alliance will be simple because House Martell will already be tied to House Stark, so we could easily request that one of their children marry one of the Targaryen heirs, which would only strengthen the ties between the Martell’s, the Targaryen’s and the Stark’s. We need to secure an alliance,” Doran relented with a sigh.

“And what if the Stark Princess does not agree to marry your son?”

“That is why it is of the up most importance that to help Trystane secure a marriage with Sansa Stark. Moreover, you must find out what the Stark’s true intentions are. If Sansa weds Trystane, we will at least have some link to the Targaryens. We need to make sure we have the Targaryen’s and Stark’s on our side. And that If Robert Baratheon were to find out that I knew the whereabouts of Lyanna and Rhaegar, he would come to Dorne and slaughter us all.”

“I see… And how and when will these offers be presented to the Targaryen’s?”

“You, brother, will be the one to make these offers to the Dragon King and Queen.” Doran responded, “After you have secured the alliance with the Starks, I will need for you will travel to Essos to meet with the Targaryens… I would still like for you to offer my daughter as a second wife or the betrothal between one his is heir and one of the heir of Sansa and Trystane. If he refuses, I still believe an alliance with the Targaryen’s will be beneficial to Dorne… As long as his intentions for Westeros are good and he does seek revenge against the fat king and the lions for the deaths of Elia and her children. He will have our support in the wars to come.”

His brother nod as he soon stood up and smiled at him. Which confused Doran. “Brother, why are you smiling?”

“Because, Doran. You are finally allowing me to seek the revenge I have been seeking from the last eighteen years.” He smile faded slightly when he added, “Although, I am not exactly sure how long I will be in the North… Perhaps, you should send some spies into his Dothraki camp. Ones that can keep an eye on him and let us know about his character. As you are aware of, sometimes people can put on a façade for people they are trying to impress.”

“And who would you suggest we send?” Doran asked.

His brother then smiled widely, “I feel that a few of my daughter’s would do a fine job of infiltrating a Dothraki camp.”

The Prince of Dorne nodded his head, “That is a fine idea… However, you are aware of the Dothraki way of life. Are you sure they will be safe?”

Oberyn laughed, “My girls are not meek! And if I did not think they would be able to handle the life in Dothraki Khalasar, I never would have suggested it! Nymeria, Obara and Tyene know how to fight and how to please a man. They should be perfect for the job.”

“Alright, when you got to check on Trystane and his studies, please send your girls to me. I would like to prepare them for their journey.”

His brother dipped his head and said, “I will go now. My daughters should be here shortly.”

As he waited for his nieces to arrive, he refilled his glass of wine and thought, ' _We cannot allow anything to happen to him. Elia, I feel it in my bones that he is Rhaegar’s son. I promise you I will do whatever I can to make sure that he is safe… I know you wanted Lyanna’s pregnancy to remain secret, but I should have sent a Maester to the Tower of Joy. I will not fail him, as I failed you, your children and Lyanna. I know that you would have loved him as if he were your own child.’_

A gentle knocking on his door pulled him from his musings. “Prince Doran,” Areo called from the other side of the door. “Your nieces are here as requested.”

“Please send them in,” The Lord of Sunspear replied.

"You called for us Uncle Doran," Obara greeted him with a small smile and a hint of confusion on her youthful face as she and two of her sisters entered the room.

“Yes, please have a seat, my dear nieces.”

“Of course, Uncle,” Nymeria responded as she and her sisters made their way over to the table.

Once they were seated and offered wine, Tyene furrowed her brow as she inquired, “Uncle, as much as we enjoy seeing you, we would like to know why it is you have sent for us? Father would not tell us anything, just that you needed to see us immediately.”

Doran cleared his throat, and looked his nieces in the eyes as he stated, “Your father and I have decided the three of you would be perfect for a very important quest.”

He watched as the cautious demeanor of his nieces began to fade and made way to smirks.

"What will our quest be, Uncle?" Obara asked with a smirk.

He returned the smile and stated, “I have good news. It seems that your cousins, Aegon and Rhaenys, have a living half-brother... One for the the last eighteen years I believed to be dead; another casualty to Robert’s Rebellion. I have just received reports that make me believe him to be alive, well and in Essos. I would like for you, my dear nieces, to be my eyes and ears on him across the Narrow Sea.” 

His three nieces looked from him to one another with perplexed looks on their faces. When they met his gaze once again, Tyene looked at him, quirked her brow and inquired, “Who is it? You called him our cousins’ half brother... Is he a bastard? Has be been in hiding in Essos this whole time?”

He smiled as he leaned back in his chair as he said, "He is trueborn, and his name is Aegon Targaryen." 

His three nieces gasped as they heard this. After a moment Obara started, "But uncle..." He raised his hand and she promptly stopped talking.

"Your Aunt Elia was good friends with Prince Rhaegar, but they were not in love with each other... She was in love with another man, here in Dorne. Therefore, when he found love, she requested to annul their union so that the child his lover was growing in her womb would be trueborn. The annulment was granted with the caveat that your cousin, Aegon, remain Rhaegar’s heir. Elia then witnessed the union of Rhaegar and Lyanna, here, at Sunspear, in the gardens. I then hid Lyanna in an old abandoned tower and Elia returned to Dragonstone to get your cousins and bring them back to Dorne. She did not want to announce the annulment until she had her children away from Aerys. However, the Mad King found out she was planning to take the children away, so he demanded she and your cousins return to King’s Landing. You are aware what happened when she returned to the Capital.” His nieces were silent so he continued. “Shortly after the sacking of King’s Landing, I was able to have a message delivered to Eddard Stark, informing him of the location of his sister. When it was announced that Lyanna had died, I figured the child had died with her.” He then sighed and asked, “Do you girls know what Lord Stark returned to Winterfell with after the Rebellion?”

“The body of his dead sister and his bastard,” Tyene answered as she seemed to put the pieces together in her mind. She then knitted her brow and asked, “Uncle, are you saying you believe that Eddard Stark’s bastard is really is sister’s child? Why did you not think this before now?”

“Because child, Ned Stark was in love with and intended to marry Ashara Dayne. Then after his brother and father were killed at the hands of the Mad King, he did his duty and married his brother’s intended, Catelyn Tully. What he did not know, at the time, was that Ashara was carrying his child… Therefore, I believed that she gave him their child, whom he named Jon Snow, to raise because she was grieving the loss of Elia and her brother. However, I do now believe that he arrived in time to save his nephew. He is an honorable man, who would do anything for his family, which is why I believe he raised his sister’s child as his own.”

"Jon Snow? I have heard he is quite pretty and that he good with a sword,” Tyene replied with a smirk as her sisters began to whisper to one another.

 _‘They think that I am sending them over to seduce him,’_ Doran thought as he ran his hand down his bearded jaw. “If you think I am sending you all to Essos to bed him you are wrong. In fact, I do not want you to fuck him. He already has a wife, his Aunt Daenerys.”

After he said this, he saw the disappointed looks on his nieces’ faces. After a few moments, Nymeria asked, “If you do not want us to seduce him, what exactly would you like for us to do?”

"I need for the three of you to be my eyes and ears; I need for you three to observe his character. I need to know if he is someone that Dorne could be proud to call their King.”

“Do you know where he is exactly?” Obara asked.

“My report stated that he left Pentos, heading southeast with his Khalasar a few weeks ago.”

“His Khalasar?”

“Yes, Tyene… Apparently, he defeated a Dothraki Khal and taken control of a horde of more than 100,000 warriors. The message I received also states that he and his wife have six dragon hatchlings. Therefore, I need for you, my dears, to enter the Khalasar, observe his character and let me know if the message I received is true. I must know if he is trustworthy. I need to know if he is someone who would care about Dorne. I need to know if he is someone that Dorne should follow. They are family, so I also need you to protect him and his wife from whatever or whoever Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister send to try to kill them. You must be careful and you cannot let him know who you are. If he knows who you are, he might not show his true character.”

His nieces nodded in understanding and Obara inquired, “Uncle, do you have a plan for how we can infiltrate the Dothraki camp?”

"From what I have heard, Dothraki men like two things, two things that the three of you enjoy as well… Fucking and fighting. Since the three of you are able to speak Dothraki, I think it would be best that you enter the camp disguised as Dothraki women. You will be able to please the men of the Khalasar and protect the Targaryens. I understand what I am asking you is a high favor... Because I have heard that the Dothraki are not kind to their lovers." He then looked at his three nieces in the eyes as he answered. "It is your decision to go. I will never force you to go on this quest."

The three Sandsnakes looked at each other and were silent for a few moments; he could tell they were silently deliberating. He breathed a sigh of relieve when they looked at him and smiled. "We will go, Uncle... We will protect Jon Snow and Daenerys, we will be your eyes and ears within the Dothraki Khalasar," Nymeria answered.

"Good,” he replied with a smile. “I will prepare a ship. I would like for you to leave at first light." His three nieces nodded. "And if the rumors about him having six dragons are true, please send word to me as soon as possible.”

“Of course, Uncle Doran,” Tyene replied.

“Thank you, and if you ever need anything please send word or if you do not feel safe, please return home. No go. Prepare for your quest.”

The three girls nodded once more, and left Doran’s solar……

* * *

_**Daenerys Targaryen**_

_**** _

It had been nearly three weeks since they have left the comforts of Illyrio’s manse in Pentos. Nearly three weeks of riding east across The Flatlands and the Golden Fields and the Forest of Qohor and in now they were nearing the Dothraki Sea, as they rode on toward Qarth. Although Daenerys could not remember her time living amongst the Dothraki in her past life, over the last few weeks, she quickly felt herself adjusting to life on horseback and camping. The sun was shining brightly overhead in a cloudless blue sky. She wiped the sweat from her brow before pulling her water skin from the belt on her waist and took a long sip. She sighed in relief as to the liquid moistened her dry throat. As she put the water skin back, she felt what was becoming an all too familiar, burst of pain in her temple. _'Another memory?'_ She gasped and willed herself not to cry out in agony as one of her hands left the reins of her horse and began to massage her temple.

“Dany, are you all right?” Jon questioned as he pulled his black stallion up alongside of her.

She sighed as she looked over to meet his worried gaze trying to hide he pain from him. “I am fine, my love,” she lied in the calmest voice she could muster. “I am going to take a walk. I just need to rest for a few minutes and stretch my legs. I think the heat is getting to me,” She added as she motioned towards a grove of trees.

Her husband nodded in acknowledgement and asked, “Would you like for me to join you?”

“I will be fine my love,” she promised. “You should check with Bako and see how much further we need to ride tonight.”

“Jon, Dany,” Robb called as he rode over to them. “Is everything all right?”

Daenerys met his gaze, silently telling him that she needed some time to herself before the memories began to flood her mind. She then inhaled sharply and stated, “I am fine, Robb. I just need to stretch my legs.”

“Dany, are you sure you are all right?”

“Jon, Dany is fine,” Robb said, drawing her husband’s gaze. “I think we could all use a break. We have been riding nonstop for hours and I am not sure about you, but it would be nice to get my ass out of the saddle for a bit.” He added with a smirk.

“Aye,” Jon agreed with a chuckle. “Stretching my legs would feel nice and Dany is right, I need to check with Bako to see how much longer we should ride today.” Jon then turned towards her, “Dany, will you at least let Rakharo come with you?”

“I will wait for him over by those trees,” She stated as she continued to massage her temples. As soon as Jon nodded, the Khaleesi stirred her horse in the direction of the trees.

She was barely able to climb from her horse as the memories started to flash in her mind. She leaded back against a tree and slide down to the ground as sucked in a deep breath of air. The pressure behind her eyes became worse and she then heard voice that sounded familiar say, _'Azor Ahai... Come to me... I have waited for you since you have returned from your past life.'_ She closed her eyes in an attempt to dull the pain and drowned out the voice, however, when she did, she saw blue eyes, felt a sharp pain in her chest. The pain was an overwhelming feeling of sadness and loss. The pain so deep that it felt as if her heart was being shattered into a thousand tiny shards.

She opened her eyes and gasped as she felt the rage inside of her soul arise. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she thought, _'What is happening to me?'_ Suddenly, the pain in her chest became so tight that she felt as if she could not breathe. She instinctively placed her hand on her at stomach as she gasped for air and closed her eyes, allowing a plethora of new memories to flood her mind. She saw her, Jon, and Tyrion trying to talk sense into Jaime Lannister. She recalled the meeting went south quickly when Kevan Lannister spoke about planning the Red Wedding. How his eyes began to glow red as he lost control of his emotions and blindly attacked the Lannister troops. She saw him behead a man named Randyll Tarly because he refused to surrender and because of how he treated his son, Sam.

She remembered leaving that battle to meet another group of Lannister troops along the Ocean Road and when did, Jon used Sarogon to create a wall of fire before speaking with the soldiers. After Jon told him Jaime Lannister had been defeated, they all surrendered peacefully. She then remembered that Sarogon blew ice onto the fire, putting out the flames.

Finally, she saw that after the second group of Lannister soldiers surrendered, they flew to High Garden for the night. She recalled meeting with Olenna Tyrell; how she told them she was the one who killed Joffrey and how she wished she had arranged a marriage between Jon’s brother, Robb and her granddaughter, Margaery. She then remembered that making love to Jon; that she allowed him to fuck her arse, which was both painful and pleasurable at the same time.

She gasped as she was then pulled back to the present when she heard Jon’s panicked voice, “Dany… Dany… Dany are you okay?” She opened her eyes to see Jon kneeling down beside her, eyes full of concern as he held her head in one of his hands and Rakharo standing behind him.

Daenerys looked at him and smiled as placed her hand over his as she leaned into his hand. She was about to tell him she was just fine, when she felt another headache forming behind her eyes. She quickly took a deep breath and slammed her eyes shut as she the familiar voice calling to her once again, _‘Azor Ahai! I need to speak with you! You must come to me without your husband. Leave your husband behind. He cannot know of this visit… We do not have long to speak!’_ She exhaled sharply as she turned to kiss Jon’s palm and softly answered, "I am fine my love. I just have a headache."

Jon quirked his eyebrow and she could tell he was worried as he held out his hand. She gladly took his hand and he helped her to her feet, pulling her into a loving embrace. He pressed his lips to her forehead and murmured, “Are you sure you are alright, Dany?”

She smiled as she placed her hand on Jon's chest and replied, “I promise. I just need to drink more water and stretch my legs.” She then grabbed the water skin from her waist and took the last sip. “I am going to walk through the brush down to the river to fill my water skin.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“Jon, I will be fine,” she stated. “Besides, Rakharo will be with me and you need to check with Bako about where we will camp tonight.”

“Aye, I do,” Her husband replied with a sigh.

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, hoping to convince him that she was fine before her and Rakharo began their walk through the grove of trees and tall grass as they made their way towards the small river in a comfortable silence. After a few moments she head the voice again, _‘Keep moving forward… I will meet just after you have refilled your water skin. You need to make sure that you are drinking plenty of water in your condition.’_

She tried her best to keep the expression on her face calm even though her heart was racing, _‘Who is calling to me? Why are they calling to me? How do they know that I have been returned from another life?’_

Once they reached the river, Daenerys quickly filled her water skin and she and Rakharo began their trip back towards the Khalasar. As they walked, she searched for a sign of whomever it was that was calling to her, only to find everything calm. _‘If someone was truly looking for me I would hear the grass rustling or twigs breaking. Nothing out of place… Maybe the heat is getting to me… Maybe I really do need to drink more water,’_ she thought as she wiped a few beads of sweat from her brow.

Then, just before they returned to the shade of the grove of trees, she saw a familiar woman emerging from the thick brush. She tried hard to remember who this woman was and why she would be seeking her out. Suddenly she received a flash of a memory… a funeral pyre with a chanting woman tied to a stake. She stopped walking and gasped as she recalled how she knew this woman, _‘Mirri Maz Duur, the witch who took my son Rhaego from me!’_

The witch sauntered towards her and smiled. Out of instinct, her hand went to Dark Sister. This action also cause Rakharo to place a hand on his arakh. She then glanced at Rakharo, silently letting him know to be prepared to kill if needed.

"It has been a long time Daenerys Targaryen,” the Lhazareen godswife stated as she continued to walk closer.

Daenerys wanted to yell at the woman to stay away from her and her unborn child, _'I will not let anything happen to you, my child._ _I will not allow this woman to take you away from me.’_ However, she found that she was unable to voice any words.

When she did not reply, she watched the smile widen on the witch’s face as she stopped in front of her and quietly stated, “Or should I call you by your proper title, Azor Ahai? And do not worry child, I am not here to harm you… or your babe.”

She felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her lungs and anxiety forming in the pit of her stomach, ' _How does she remember me? How does she know I am Azor Ahai? How does she know that I am with child?_ ’ She quickly turned her gaze at Rakharo and she could tell he felt her anxiety as he tightened his grip on his arakh. 

The Mother of Dragons took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly in an attempt to calm her anxiety. “What do you want?” She inquired through gritted teeth. “Explain to me now why I should not call my dragons and have them burn you alive for what you did to me in my last life?”

The witch laughed. Between chuckles she said, “As I said, I am not here to hurt you dear child. And besides, your dragons cannot yet breathe fire.”

The laughter from Mirri Maz Duur confused her. _'Why is she laughing? How can she not take my threat seriously?’_  

Then as if the witch could read her mind she answered her silent inquiry, “Azor Ahai, I am laughing because I know you would never harm or kill me. You know that I am your faithful servant… I saved you in your last life. Oh sweet child, you would have died if you birthed what was growing in your womb. Then I sacrificed myself so you could give birth to your three dragons.” 

Daenerys was dumbfounded at the witch’s words. “What?” When Mirri Maz Duur continued to smile, the Khaleesi felt her anger rising and seethed, “No! You are lying! Rhaego was an innocent babe growing in my womb! You took him from me!” 

"That thing was no ordinary child... It was half human half dragon and if you had carried it to term it would have killed you,” The Witch said nonchalantly. “However, you should already know this Azor Ahai. The memories of the curse on your womb being broken have already been returned to you. Therefore, you are aware that you can only bare children for the other half of Azor Ahai, you husband and you know about the bones that were removed from your womb at that time. Yes, I did put that curse on your womb, but it was to keep you alive. I had to make sure that no other man's seed would take root in your womb. Any child you birthed besides Azor Ahai’s would have either ended in a miscarriage or kill you. So, as I see it, I saved you… I prevented from you from the pain of the loss of a child or your own death." 

She took a deep breath as she clinched her fists and thought, _‘Was she really trying to help me? Would Rhaego really have killed me if I had not birthed him early? Was he really deformed? This woman caused me so much pain… She made me think that my dragons were the only children I would ever have.’_ After a few moments of silent pondering, her gaze met the other woman’s as she questioned, “And why should I believe you? I remember telling Jon that I would never be able to bear him children… It was because of you, I thought that I was unworthy of his love… I thought I would not give him the child he deserved to hold in his arms. If he had not broken the curse I never would have had Rhaegar. Therefore, explain to me why I should not kill you where you stand for causing me so much pain and grief." 

The witch chuckled once more as she answered, “Dear child, I knew from the moment the Dothraki raided my village you were the Nissa Nissa of Azor Ahai… I allowed myself to be captured and enslaved. I needed to get close to you to place the curse on your womb to keep you alive for your fated husband, the true heir to the Iron Throne, Jon Snow, Azor Ahai. I had to get rid of the savage Khal Drogo who would have killed you when you birthed him a half-dragon half-human child. Therefore, I sacrificed myself so I could help you to fulfill that destiny. It was because of me, hatched your dragons and became a powerful, confident Queen. It was because of me that you learned to have faith in yourself. It was because of me that you were able to bear the Prince who was Promised”

Daenerys placed her hand her chest as she felt her heart began to beat hard in her chest. Her hand then traveled down to her stomach as she felt her anxiety grow. _‘I wish I could remember more… What if she is here to harm my child… What if she feel that now is not the right time for me to give Jon an heir. I will not let her take this child from me. I wish I could remember more of what happened in Essos in my last life. Was she really trying to help me then or is she here to harm me and my child?’_

“Do not worry child,” Mirri Maz Duur stated as she placed a hand on the Khaleesi’s shoulder. “I will not harm you or the prince currently growing in your womb. I am loyal to you, your husband and to your future heirs. Only you and your husband can bring forth the Lightbringers.” 

Daenerys gasped as she heard this. _‘She is loyal to me and Jon and our future children?’_

“Don’t touch Khaleesi!” Rakharo stated in broken common tongue, causing Daenerys’ thoughts to be interrupted and the witch to remove her hand. The godswife then held both hand up in the air, showing the Dothraki Blood Rider that she was not a threat.

“Rakharo, I think I can handle her if she becomes a threat. Can you please wait over by that tree?” She asked her loyal Blood Rider as she pointed towards the tree line about fifteen feet away.

“Yes, Khaleesi,” He said with a nod. “I be watching.” When he reached the tree line, she noticed that his gaze was still fixed upon her and his hand was still resting on his Arakh.

She then turned her gaze back towards godswife. “You are loyal to me? To us?” Daenerys softly asked.

The Witch nodded and answered, “I am loyal to you and your husband because you are Azor Ahai. Don’t you see, I have always been loyal to you, Daenerys Targaryen. I only did what I had to do in order to put you on the right path in you last life… You are Azor Ahai. You are the one chosen warrior from one life as your husband is also Azor Ahai, the chosen warrior from another life.” 

Daenerys tried to keep her tone calm as she inquired in a voice just above a whisper, "How… How did you know Jon and I are from different past lives? The only person who knows of my true origins in my good brother… Even my husband believes we are from the same past life…"

The Khaleesi abruptly stopped talking and gasped when the witch suddenly placed her hand on her still flat stomach and began to softly caress the soft flesh below her leather shirt. "What… What are you doing?" she inquired, pushing the woman’s hand away.

The witch smiled. "I only checked to make sure your child is growing properly, Azor Ahai. Your son is healthy."

"He?” She inquired with a quirked eyebrow. “Our child will be a boy?"

The witch smiled as she nodded. "The child is a boy and he is very strong. He will be a good king in the future. You and your husband will raise him well, surrounded by those whom love you both dearly. He will be a king all will respect. He will be a king that is not afraid to pass judgement when it is deserved. The people will fear him only when they have wronged him. You son will be a great warrior, just like his father and grandfather before him."

Daenerys could not prevent the smile that spread across her face as she placed her hand back on her stomach. _'I am going to have a boy. Jon and I will have another son. How do I know that the woman is not lying to me? She must be telling the truth… How else would she have known that Jon and I are from two different lives.'_ She was pulled from her thoughts when Miiri Maz Duur placed her hand on her forehead what confused her. "What are you doing?"

 The witch only smiled as she said in a quiet tone. "I have come to you for two reasons. The first was to check on your child. And the second is to help restore your forgotten memories.”

Her eyes widened in surprise and she breathed out, "Can you... Can you bring back all the memories from my past life? Can you show me when I gave birth to Rhaegar? Or when I met Sansa and Arya for the first time? Can you show me what went wrong? How we failed to defeat the White Walkers?"

The witch sighed and shook her head, "I am afraid I cannot dear child. I only have the power to restore the memories from your past life Esso… The ones of your life before you met Azor Ahai, Aegon Targaryen. The memories of your life after returning to Westeros are coming from the Three-Eyed Raven and they must be returned slowly. If he were to return them to you all at once, you mind and body would not be able to handle the emotions, the stress, all at once. It could cause you to have a miscarriage or even worse cost you your life."

The Khaleesi nodded understanding.

“Now just relax dear child,” The witch stated softly. “I will return all of your memories from the time of you learned you were pregnant with Rhaego, until the time you sailed from Meereen to Westeros. These are the memories that are important. These are the memories that made you into the Queen the people choose to follow."

She nodded and softly stated, “Thank you… Wait, I do not wish to remember how Khal Drogo would rape me or bedding a man other than Jon.”

“Of course dear child,” Mirri Maz Duur replied with a smile. She then closed her eyes and began to recite some words in a foreign tongue.

Daenerys felt heat on her forehead, where the witch had her hand placed. Then, after a few moments, she then gasped as memories flooded her mind. She remembered crying herself to sleep after her brother sold her to Khal Drogo; that she feared her husband but then how things began to change when she carried his child. She recalled Ser Jorah teaching her how to wield a sword. She remembered how she was able to kill an assassin that King Robert had sent after with the castle steel sword, Dragon’s Den, she had been gifted by Ser Jorah when he learned of her pregnancy. She recalled eating a raw horse heart in the holy city of Vaes Dothrak. Viserys threatening to cut Rhaego from her womb if Drogo did not give him the Army he was promised. How she felt nothing when Drogo gave Viserys a golden crown. She remembered burning Drogo and Mirri Maz Duur and walking into the flames to give birth of her three dragons. Wondering the Red Waste. Her visions at the House of the Undying. She recalled freeing the Unsullied and her dear friends Grey Worm and Missandei. She recalled Ser Jorah’s betrayal. Then how he had brought her Lord Tyrion and Blackfyre as a way to regain her trust. How she was able to liberate and free all the slaves in Slavers Bay. She remembered naming Lord Tyrion Hand of the Queen. How she felt nothing when she told Daario she was leaving him in Meereen. Finally, she recalled boarding a war galley, and sailing out of the Bay of Dragons with her three sons flying overhead.

After the stream of memories ceased, Daenerys smiled as she opened her eyes. _‘I now know how I became the Queen I once was. I now know how to be that queen once again. I never thought I would ever be thankful to the witch I believed murdered my son and Drogo. But looking back at these memories of my past life, I know she speaks the truth.’_

"Thank you... For giving me my memories back, Mirri Maz Duur," The Khaleesi murmured sincerely.

“You are welcome, Azor Ahai,” she whispered without meeting her gaze.

However, Daenerys could tell that the witch appeared to be withholding information. "What is it? Is there another reason you have visited me today?"

The Witch sighed, still not meeting her gaze.

“What is it? Tell me!” Daenerys hissed. “You said you were loyal to me and my family. So tell me what it is you have to say!” 

Mirri Maz Duur took another deep breath and finally looked up, meeting her gaze. Daenerys could the concern in the brown eyes looking into her violet one. 

"I also came here to warn you," she answered softly.

The Khaleesi furrowed her brow in confusion. "To warn me about what?" 

“A threat,” she replied. “A threat that you have never seen or faced before." 

Daenerys scanned her surroundings. She saw Rakharo standing next to a tree, carefully observing the witch’s every move. Other than that, she saw nothing to warrant alarm. She turned her gaze back towards the other woman and questioned, "A Threat? What is the threat? The Dothraki are loyal to us. You claim to be loyal to us. The only threat I am aware of is across the Narrow Sea." 

The Witch grabbed her shoulder as she then answered in a scared voice.

"This threat is something you had face in your past life... It is something you hid and ran from,” she stated, as she stared into the mother of dragons eyes. “And, unfortunately my dear child, it has followed you into this life. This is why I have come to you. I had to warn you that the threat has followed you." 

Daenerys shivered as if the temperature had just dropped; she felt a chill running down her spine as she thought, ‘ _I need to know more of this threat.’_ So she took a deep breath and inquired, "What or is the threat? What has followed me?" 

However, before Mirri Maz Duur could answer, her attention was pulled towards the tree line when she heard the snapping of twigs and her husband calling her name. She sighed and turned her gazed back towards the witch, only to discover she was gone. _‘Where did she go? I need to know what the threat is? I need to know what followed me from my past life… Was this all a dream? No it could not have been a dream because Rakharo saw her as well.’_

"Dany!" her husband called again.

She sighed and replied, “I am on my way back, my love.” Daenerys then started making her way towards Rakharo. “Rakharo, yer vos astat jin khal about anna nevak” (Rakharo, you cannot tell the Khal about my visitor).

When the bloodrider nodded in understanding, they made their way towards the sound of her husband’s worried voice. As they walked in silence, she breathed a sigh of relief as her and placed her hand on her stomach as she mused, _'A boy… Jon and I are going to have another little boy. Another Prince._ _I promise you, my little one, Mama will not let anything happen to you. I love you so much my little prince. I suppose that I will have to start and think of a name for a crown prince, for the future King of the Targaryen Dynasty.'_  

When she and her husband reached each other, she smiled. He quickly wrapped his strong arms around her and she felt the stubble from his beard against her cheek. She the felt his warm breath on her ear as he murmured, "Dany, you were gone for quite a while. I was worried about you. Are you all right?"

She smiled as she pulled back from her husband’s embrace, looked him in the eyes and whispered, “I am very well, my love. It was just so beautiful down by the river that I decided to take a few minutes to just enjoy the peace and tranquility of my surroundings.”

Her husband smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "I am glad you are well, Dany. However, we need to get going Dany, the Khalasar is waiting for us and Bako states that we still have a few more hours of riding until we should stop to make camp."

The Khaleesi nodded and followed her husband back to the Khalasar. As they walked should could not stop thinking about her visit from Mirri Maz Duur. Regaining many of her lost memories of her time in Essos. But most of all, she pondered what threat could have followed her back. There was so much about her past life that she could not yet recall. She still did not know how her past life ended. Or how she was returned to the past.

When they reached their horses, her husband picked her up and put her on her horse, Silver before climbing in the saddle of his own stallion. Her husband then continued to lead the Khalasar as they rode towards where they would make camp that evening as they continued their journey to Qarth and the House of the Undying…...

* * *

_**Tywin Lannister** _

 

Tywin walked through the great oak and bronze doors leading to the Great Hall of Red Keep as he made his way to the Small Council Meeting. When he walked past the Iron Throne, he closed his eyes as he imagined the Mad King, whom he once considered to be one of his closest friends, sitting on the throne. He clenched his fists because of the anger he felt inside of him, _‘You were such an idiot, Aerys. You were my friend. I was your Hand. You should have listened to me… You should have let Rhaegar marry Cersei and none this would have every happened. However, the madness overcame you and I had to do what was right to regain control over the realm. Gods if Cersei would have married Rhaegar the rebellion never would have happened. Cersei was strong and you chose a weak Dornish whore to marry the Crown Prince. Cersei would have given him as many children as he wanted. Instead, to regain power over the realm I had to marry my daughter to a fat whoring man who proclaimed himself to be King after my son killed you.’_ He was pulled from his musings when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He sighed as he looked down at, and straightened the golden Hand of the King Pendent on his red velvet tunic, to make sure he was presentable for whomever was seeking his audience.

“My Lord Hand,” The Master of Whispers stated softly drawing Tywin’s attention away from his tunic. Once Lord Varys had his attention, the bald man dipped his head and continued in the same soft tone, “I am happy to see you have arrived in the Capital safely."

He sighed. _‘Gods I have always hated this man. However, if I stand a chance in restoring the peace, I am going to need him and his network of Little Birds,’_ he thought as he looked Lord Varys in the eyes and forced a smile. “I wish I could say that I was glad to be back,” He replied dryly. “However, it would appear that I have a lot of work ahead of me. The scandal with my grandson must be rectified so we can keep King Robert on his rightful throne.”

"It is unbelievable that so many have fought because they believed it was their right to sit on this chair.” Lord Varys stated as he stared at the Throne made of Swords. “It does not look comfortable at all."

The Lord of Casterly Rock turned his gaze from the Master of Whispers back towards the Iron Throne and coldly stated, “They have all fought because they wanted power that chair represents. When Aerys Targaryen sat on the throne the only thing that held the realm together for so long was fear. Then, after my son stabbed him in the back with his sword, Robert became King. The people of Westeros were excited to be rid of the Mad King because they were no longer living in fear of being burned alive.” Tywin sighed, “I myself thought we would be in a better place. Yes, Robert is better than the Mad King, but he does not care for the people. He has asked me to come and rule the kingdoms for him so he doesn’t have to. I accepted, because I will no longer stand aside while the Six remaining Kingdoms are on the brink of Rebellion. We must work together to make Westeros united when the Targaryen’s return.” He then turned his gaze back towards the Master of Whispers and continued, “We need to stand together and help Robert appear to be the King the Realm needs. We need him in control while we figure out what needs to be done with Joffrey. After his little stunt in the North, the Kingdoms will never follow him if her were to become King."

"It was a pity Aerys was overtaken by madness,” Varys said sadly. “He showed such promise during the early years of his rein. The realm was peaceful, prosperous, and did not debt of seven million gold dragons. He was able to hold order and discipline within the Seven Kingdoms. However, after Rhaella suffered so many miscarriages and stillbirths and his imprisonment during the Defiance of Duskendale… As you know, after Ser Barristan rescued him, there was no returning him to the King he once was...” the fat eunuch trailed off.

“Now is not the time to discuss the past, Lord Varys.”

"My Lord Hand, if I might ask… why is it that you have summonsed me prior to the Small Council meeting?"

"As you know I have been traveling for nearly the last month. The only information I have might not be from the most reliable sources of information.” Tywin sighed, _‘Gods I really hate that I have to trust this man.’_ “Therefore, I need to know everything that you know.”

The Master of Whispers left his gaze of the Iron Throne and Tywin cringed internally when he saw the smirk on the other man’s face. "What exactly would you like to know, my Lord Hand?” The eunuch practically purred. “I take it you would like the full truth about what occurred in Winterfell, which lead to King Robert granting the North their independence. Or perhaps you are more interested in the mysterious man across the Narrow Sea who claims to be, Aegon Targaryen, the last son of Rhaegar and the rightful heir to the throne? Or perhaps the reports from the Nights Watch…"

Tywin exhaled, "Tell me everything you know. I need to know what happened when King Robert traveled North. I need to know why and how the Warden of The North became the King in the North... I need to know if the rumors I heard about my grandson’s actions are true.” He sighed again. “I guess start by telling me why Ned Stark did not accept Robert’s offer to become the Hand of the King." 

The Hand of the King noticed a hint of a smirk on the corners of the Master of Whispers lips as he wistfully said, "My little birds informed me Eddard Stark denied King Robert’s offer to become Hand because he felt his duty required him to stay the North. He was concerned about the disturbing reports that he was receiving from the Nights Watch and from the extreme northern houses. Reports about the Wildlings traveling south of the Wall and requesting asylum because of what they have seen... Men from the Night’s Watch deserting, stating that they have seen White Walker's and the Army of the Dead. Shortly before King Robert arrived in the North, Eddard Stark sent his heir, Robb, and his Bastard, Jon Snow, to investigate all of those disturbing reports, only for them to vanish beyond the Wall. The reports he has received are so concerning that he himself is now traveling to Castle Black for the truth… To see if the Wall was really constructed just to keep the Wildlings from invading the lands of the Northern Kingdom. Therefore, he did not accept King Robert’s offer because he wants to make sure the North is secure from any threats from the Lands of Always Winter and to find his two eldest sons.”

He nodded as he rubbed his beard _, ‘That makes some sense… but something is stiff off. Why did he not send his bannermen to look for his sons? But why did he not accept the offer to join houses with the King?’_ He sighed and looked at the bald man and continued his inquiry. "When Robert made Eddard Stark to the offer to become his hand, he also proposed a marriage betrothal between Prince Joffrey and Sansa. The Starks also declined this offer… Have your little birds happened to tell you why this is? I have a daughter, every young girl dreams of being Queen, it does not make sense that he would refuse."

"Apparently Eddard and Catelyn Stark promised their children they would have a say in their betrothal, and the Lady Sansa did not wish to become Queen. Therefore, he would not force is daughter into a marriage she did not desire.”

“Why would he allow his children to have a say in their betrothal?” Tywin asked with a quirked brow, “Even a Northern fool would know a marriage to the crown would forever tie his family to the Iron Throne!”

“I believe the reason The King in the North will never force his children to marry is because of his sister,” The Master of Whispers responded quietly.

“What do you mean?” Tywin barked, as he looked the bald man in the eyes.

“I have heard many songs over the years… Songs that the Lady Lyanna never desired to marry Robert Baratheon. It has been sung she was running away to start a new life in Essos when Prince Rhaegar abducted her. I believe Eddard Stark feels guilty because he knew his sister did not wish to marry Robert. Therefore, he does not wish to lose any more of his family to unwanted marriages.”

 _‘I do not trust this man, but everything he says does make sense.’_ He then began to lead them towards the small council chambers. After a few moments of silence he asked, “Can you tell me if it is true that my grandson attempted to rape one of the Stark girls and murder the other?”

“I was told, when your daughter, Queen Cersei informed Crown Prince Joffrey the Lady Sansa did not wish to be his Queen he became angry. He made his way to the training yard where little Arya Stark was practicing her swordplay while her sister Sansa watched. It was at this time your grandson touched the Lady Sansa inappropriately and he attempted to force himself on her. Lady Arya saw the encounter and pushed him away, warning him if he touched her sister again she would strike him with her sword."

He was surprised, “The youngest Stark daughter threatened my grandson?”

"From what I head, she was trying to prevent the Prince from dishonoring her sister. And it is safe to say, Prince Joffrey did not take kindly to or believe her threat. It was at this time, he ripped the front of Lady Sansa's dress, exposing her breast… and grabbed her inappropriately."

He raised his eyebrow at Lord Varys as they continued walking and seethed, "How inappropriately, Lord Varys?"

"It was reported that he groped her breasts, bit her nipples, forcibly kissed her lips and attempted to pull up her skirts.”

He felt his anger rising and it took all of his will power not to raise his voice or grab the bald man walking next to him as he seethed, “What. Happened. Next. My Lord?”

"In order to prevent your grandson from taking her sister’s virtue, young Arya made good on her threat and cut his face with her thin little sword. When the Prince backed off, she took her sister’s hand and the pair began to make their way out of the training yard. Prince Joffrey then drew his sword and chased after the girls. Then, when he swung his sword at the younger Stark girl, one of their direwolves came to protect the girls and bit the prince on the arm. This action caused him to drop his sword. The Prince then ran to his mother, crying, stating the direwolf attacked him for no reason.”

His eyes shot wide open when he heard this, _'My pathetic grandson tried to rape the daughter of a High Lord and then tried to murder the other!'_ However, before he could speak his mind the Master of Whispers continued.

“Your daughter then told King Robert that his son was attacked unjustly, so he asked demanded that all the visiting Lords and Ladies of the North as well as the Starks meet urgently in Winterfell’s Great Hall in order to hold court. The King wished to hear the truth, you daughter on the other hand wanted justice for her son’s injuries. Which I might add were nothing more than scratches." Lord Varys took a deep breath and then continued, "Once everyone was gathered, the Queen proclaimed that the Direwolf attacked the Crown Prince without provocation and that the girls should be punished and the Direwolves killed. The Stark girls denied the claim, stating that the Direwolf had saved their lives and that Prince Joffrey was not being truthful about the events.”

Tywin pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the forming headache to dissipate, _‘Seven hells Cersei! How could you be so stupid! Your coddled him! He will never be King!’_

“Of course, Prince Joffrey stated the girls were lying. It was then that your son, Lord Tyrion, stood up and spoke the truth of what happened; he stated that the Stark girls were truthful in their account of the events… My Lord Hand, I believe if it was not for him, things for your daughter and grandson would have been far worse. The Northern Lords were demanding your grandson be punished for his crimes, either by death or by being sent to the Wall… However a compromise was made.”

“The compromise was the North receiving their independence,” Tywin gritted out. _‘Cersei, how stupid could you be! I thought I raise you better, to be smarter than our enemies! If you would have sent your coddled, entitled son to the Wall we wouldn't be in this mess… We would still control all seven kingdoms!’_ He took a deep breath to calm himself as the Master of whisperers nodded his head continued.

"That is correct. The Northern Lords stated they would never follow Prince Joffrey, or any other Baratheon or Lannister King; they will only have a Stark as their king... King Robert really had no choice but to accept the offer, especially after Joffrey decided to command the Hound to take the heads of the Starks and all of the other Northern Lords.”

Tywin stopped walking and stared at the floor in an attempt to compose himself. His mind was racing, _'How stupid can the boy be! Trying to rape one of the daughters of a Great Lord and to murder the other! Then threaten the other Northern Lords. No one will ever follow him. Godsdamnit Cersei, you should have sent him to the Wall!'_ He started to walk again as he cleared his throat. "After King Robert gave one of his kingdoms away, is it true that Eddard Stark first action as King in the North was to banish my daughter and grandson from the North?"

The Master of Whispers sighed, "That is in fact what my little birds have sung. They have also sung that they may never return to the North. If they do return to the North, they will be executed."

“Fuck,” he breathed out in a barely audible tone as they reached the closed door of the small council chambers. “This is worse than I thought.”

Lord Varys nodded with an unreadable expression on his face. Tywin sighed once more before placing his hand in the doorknob, turning it and pushing the heavy wooden door open, to reveal the other members of the small council were already gathered. The conversations ceased as he and Lord Varys entered the room and took their seats at the rectangular Ironwood table. Once he was seated, he looked at Lord Baelish, who had a smug smile on his weaseling face. He then glanced at the King’s younger brother, Renly, who forced an uncomfortable smile. The Hand of the King then poured himself a goblet of wine and took a sip to calm his anger before addressing the small council.

Grand Maester Pycell then coughed, breaking the thick tension and uncomfortable silence. Once all eyes were on him he wheezed out, "Lord Tywin, I hope that your journey back to the Capital was uneventful and I am glad that you have arrived safely."

“You think my journey was uneventful!” He snapped as he glared at the Grand Maester. “The journey was miserable since the lot of you clearly have not done your duties! While the country has been falling apart you all have done nothing! The Seven Kingdoms are about to breakout in Rebellion and you are asking me how my travels were! You should be telling me how you plan to stop the civil war!”

"My Lord Hand, don’t you mean the Southern Six Kingdoms?" Lord Varys murmured.

Tywin glared at the Master of Whispers, and took a long sip from his glass of wine in an attempt to prevent himself from snapping once more.

"Lord Tywin,we cannot allow the North follow to the wrong King of Westeros,” the Grand Maester stated. “What do you suggest we should do about the North being declared independent? Surely you have a solution to this madness.”

However, before he could retort, Lord Renly snapped, "What would you want us to do Grand Maester Pycell? Do you think we should go to war with the North? That is not a solution! If we go to war with the North what is to say the other kingdoms will not side with the North! After what my nephew, Prince Joffrey, did to the Stark girls, we do not stand a chance at brining the North back under control of the Iron Throne!"

"Perhaps if we somehow made a deal with King in the North,” Lord Baelish interjected calmly. “We need to make an alliance with him he cannot refuse. Once that will make the North return to the control of the Iron Throne.”

The small council then broke into loud mumblings of ways to bring the North back into the fold. Everyone was talking over one another and the room was becoming so loud that Tywin could not hear himself thinking over the chaos in the room. He heard ramblings of war and swaying the Northern Lords and paying them with gold and food and supplies for the winter. After a few moments he could no longer take the noise. He slammed his hand down on the table and roared, “Silence!” The room was suddenly quiet and once all eyes were on him he continued. “I plan on bringing the North back into the fold without war or bribes.”

“What is your plan?” the Master of Laws inquired with a furrowed brow.

"I will make a marriage alliance with King Eddard Stark,” the Hand of the King replied.

“That is a good idea, my Lord Hand,” the Master of Whispers stated. “However, the King in the North has already rejected the betrothal between Sansa and Joffrey. I doubt that he will ever accept to allow his other daughter to marry your grandson. And the North also vowed they would never acknowledge Joffrey as their King.”

"I am well aware of that Lord Varys,” Tywin replied coldly. “But a marriage alliance is the only way to peacefully bring the North back under control of the crown and to stop the talks of Rebellion because of Joffrey and Cersei’s actions. Therefore, I will arrange a marriage alliance with House Stark by offering a betrothal between Princess Myrcella and King Eddard Stark's heir Robb.”

All of the members of the council seemed to agree with his plan until his eyes fell on the Master of Whispers. “Lord Varys, do you have fault with this plan?” Tywin inquired with a furrowed brow.

"That is a good idea, my Lord. However, it would never work,” he responded with a sigh.

“And why is that?” the Grand Maester wheezed.

“It would never work because Robb Stark is nine and ten years old while Princess Myrcella is only two and ten years...They are seven years apart in age difference my Lord, and…”

"I will allow Myrcella to foster in Winterfell and make her his wife when she is upon age,” Tywin interrupted.

"And where will their marriage be if King Eddard Stark does accept your proposal my Lord? The Queen and Prince are banished from the North." Lord Baelish inquired.

The Lord of Casterly Rock smiled as he grabbed his glass of wine and took a sip. When he placed the goblet back on the table he simply stated, “We will hold the wedding in King’s Landing. If the Starks do not wish for Cersei to be present, she will be confined to her rooms. A marriage is the only way to heal the wounds caused by my Grandson.”

“Lord Hand…” The Master of Whispers tried to interrupt. Tywin held his hand up and stopped the eunuch. When silence was achieved he continued.

“I will also propose a betrothal with the Tyrell’s. We will need strong allies if a rebellion does break out in the Six Kingdoms.” He then added, “I believe Mace Tyrell would love to see his daughter become Queen of Westeros."

"Lord Tywin I do not believe that the Tyrell’s will accept a marriage proposal with Joffrey Baratheon,” Lord Renly interrupted quietly with a frown on his face. “Rumors have already spread throughout all of the Six Kingdoms. Everyone is aware of my nephew's actions. Everyone knows he tried to rape and murder Eddard Stark’s daughters.”

He nodded. “I am aware that no one in Westeros will wish their daughter to marry Joffrey… Therefore, I will propose a marriage alliance between Margaery and Tommen."

“That is not possible, My Lord Hand,” The Master of Whispers softly stated.

“And why is that?” Tywin growled, upset that he had been interrupted.

“I am sorry to inform you of this, Lord Tywin, but my Little Birds have informed me that Lady Margaery has already been promised to someone."

He gasped and looked around the small council chambers and noticed that everyone else appeared to be surprised as well.

"Who has she been promised to?” Tywin bit out through his teeth. He then looked over at Renly and stated, “The last I heard she was in negotiations of marrying you, Lord Renly?"

King Robert’s youngest brother shook his head, and appeared to have relief in his tone as he answered, “Lady Olenna broke off the marriage negotiations after the incident with Prince Joffrey occurred.”

Tywin was taken aback by Renly’s answer. He then switched his gaze to the Master of Whispers and demanded, “Lord Varys, to whom is Lady Margaery promised?"

“I have received multiple songs confirming she has been promised to Prince Robb Stark,” the bald man responded softly. “I have been told she has already begun to learn the ways of the old gods to please her betrothed and to prove to the people of the North she will be a Queen they will love.”

He glanced around the table at the other members of the small council; it appeared Lord Renly and Lord Baelish were surprised by this news as well, however the Grand Maester appeared uneasy. “Maester Pycell, do you have something you wish to add?”

The old man cleared his throat and in a croaky voice replied, “I believe that… that Lord Varys in correct. I received a raven from the Tyrell’s this morning. It confirmed they do not wish to marry any of their children to the Royal Children because they cannot attest to the safety of their children after the actions of the Crown Prince. They stated Joffrey should have been stripped of his title and punished for his crimes.” The Maester then took a deep breath and became quiet.

“What else did the raven say?” Tywin seethed.

"Lady Olenna also started that if Joffrey is not stripped of his title, the Reach will declare Eddard Stark as their King. She stated they will never follow a King without honor or respect for his people,” the old Maester wheezed out.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. _‘Dear gods! The Tyrell’s are already allying themselves with House Stark and the marriage has yet to even happen.’_ He took a deep breath and tried to keep his demeanor calm by taking another sip of wine.

“My Lord Hand,” The Master of Coin stated, pulling him from his silent musings. “This development is not good for the Crown. The Tyrell’s supply the majority of the food for the Kingdoms of Westeros and they have one of the largest armies. I can see how this would benefit the North…An alliance with the Reach would ensure they have food to survive the Winter and if a rebellion does arise, the combined armies of the North and the Reach would be tough to beat. You can also not forget, the Queen of the North is from the Riverlands. The Tully’s are Lord Paramounts of the Riverlands, so the North would likely have their support as well. And Lysa Arryn, Lady of the Eyre, is the sister of the Northern Queen.”

“So the North likely has the support of four out the seven kingdoms!” Tywin exclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the ironwood table. He then glared at the Master of Whispers and hastily inquired, “Are any of the other Stark children promised to anyone? Are the Starks seeking alliances with any of the other Kingdoms?”

Lord Varys nodded. “It appears that young Brandon Stark has been promised to a Northern girl named Meera, the daughter of Lord Howland Reed. This marriage was made to appease the Northern Lords.” The plump man then exhaled and continued, “It would also appear King Eddard is in negations for a betrothal with his eldest daughter, Princess Sansa.”

“With whom?” Tywin asked gruffly.

Lord Varys sat up straight in his chair, looked him square in the eyes and stated, “It would appear that Prince Trystane will travel to Winterfell with his Uncle, Prince Oberyn, in an attempt to win the young Princess’ heart. If Princess Sansa agrees, the two will wed a few months aftershe has flowered.”

Tywin heard several of the members of the small council gasp after the Master of Whispers made this announcement. He felt his heart racing and pounding in his chest. He placed both of over his temples and began to massage, willing the forming headache to go away. _‘FUCK! The Martell’s hate the Crown after I ordered the deaths of Elia and her children. This is not good!’_

"They are trying to make a marriage alliance with Dorne. They must be planning for something,” Lord Baelish mumbled pulling him from his thoughts.

The Master of Whispers nodded, “It appears that are, my Lord…”

"And why is King Eddard Stark making marriage alliances with Dorne and the Reach? Why is his trying to make allies with all of Westeros? Are they planning on over throwing King Robert?” Tywin interrupted.

Lord Varys took a sip if his water then softly stated, “I have heard the North is preparing for War. However, if what my Little Bird have sung is true, it is not a war with the Crown. The North is preparing for the Great War.”

“Great War? And what Great War would they be preparing for if they are not planning a war against the Crown?” Lord Renly inquired.

“As you have heard, he is currently traveling to Castle Black to investigate strange happenings in the lands Beyond the Wall. Apparently the men of the Nights Watch are reporting the Army of the Death has returned… That the White Walkers are real. Therefore, the King Eddard wishes to make alliances with the Southern Kingdoms to help assist in the coming war for life.”

The Hand to King Robert had heard enough. He stood up and slammed his hand down on the table, “Lord Varys, I cannot believe these reports! They are nothing but tales that were told to us by wet nurse to get us to behave. These so call dead men are probably just Wildlings! As long as they do not wage war on the Crown let them have the Dornish Sluts and the Flowers of the Reach! Besides because of my Grandson’s actions we have more important matters to attend to then the North and their so called Great War.” He took a deep breath and began to walk around the rectangular table, four sets of eyes following him as he did. “The Southern Six Kingdoms areon the brink of Rebellion. The only Kingdoms we have firmly under our control are the Stormlands and the Westerlands… We need to do something to get the other Kingdoms to trust the Crown. To place their trust back in King Robert…”

"I agree, my Lord Hand,” the Master of Coin replied smoothly. When Tywin met the man’s gaze he continued. “The Six Kingdoms will never follow Prince Joffrey because of his actions against The Starks. Therefore, as punishment, I would like to make the suggestion that we strip his title and have him join the Nights Watch…”

 _‘Gods he speaks the truth. As much as do not wish for my blood to rot at that Wall, this might be the only way for peace.’_ He thought as nodded at Lord Baelish, unable to get the words condemning his Grandson to the Wall out of his throat.

"Lord Baelish, you cannot be serious!” The Grand Maester wheezed out. “Joffrey Baratheon is the Crown Prince of Westeros! He is not a thief!”

“Grand Maester Pycell, we send thieves, rapist and murderers to the Wall,” The Master of Coin retorted as he glared at the old Maester. “Prince Joffrey attempted to do two of the three crimes. If it had not have been for a young girl and a direwolf he would have been successful and his head would be on a spike outside the walls of Winterfell. There is no other option! He must be punished for his actions or the rest of the Six Kingdoms will either join declare Eddard Stark as their King or they will declare their own independence!”

“Enough!” Tywin roared, stopping the bickering between the two men. He then took a deep breath and continued, “What Lord Baelish has said is true! My grandson must be sent to the Wall! This is the only way to prevent a Rebellion. Once the King and my daughter return to the capital, the announcement will be made that Joffrey will be sent to the Wall to atone for his crimes and Tommen will be name as the new Crown Prince!"

“My Lord Hand, I doubt your daughter, Queen Cersei, will accept this decision.” The Master of Whispers stated. “The Northern Lords offered this punishment at the time of the crime and she refused to send her son to the Wall… I fear she will not punish Prince Joffrey."

Tywin sat down in his seat once more and gripped the arm rest of his chair as he seethed, "Cersei is one of the main reasons why we are in this mess to begin with! She always coddled the boy. Spoiled him and told him he could have whatever he desired because he was to be King!” _‘And Robert was not a good example to show him how to rule.’_ He took a deep breath and continued, “I will deal with my daughter. I will not allow her to make the same mistakes with Tommen! I will teach him how to become a ruler myself!”

“What about King Robert? Surely he will not allow my nephew, his son, to rot at the Wall.” Renly commented.

“I will make a deal with King Robert,” Tywin replied as he took a sip of wine. He put the glass down and continued. “He will agree to send Joffrey to the wall because if he does, I will pay off the seven million gold dragons debit owed to the Iron Bank of Braavos… They will also agree because I will give him a way to earn a Royal Pardon and renounce his vows…”

“What do you mean?” Renly inquired with a quirked brow. “You will allow him to return to King’s Landing and become King?”

Tywin shook his head. “Joffrey will never become King of Westeros. However, if he honorably serves the Nights Watch and spies on the North, I will allow him to become the heir to Casterly Rock. Surely after a few years the Kingdoms will forget about his scandal in the North and hopefully the Watch will teach him how to become a man.”

As he looked around the table he could tell the other members of the council were surprised by his announcement. However, the look on the Master of Whisper’s face lacked emotion, _‘He is hiding something.’_

After a few moments of silence, the members of the small council were in agreement that Prince Joffrey must be sent to the wall for his crimes against the Starks and the North. He smiled knowing that at least one problem was solved. “Now, that the issue regarding my Grandson has been solved, and we know that the Starks are making marriage alliances with the Reach and Dorne. I believe we need to make an alliance with the Iron Islands and the Eyrie… I know that Lysa Arryn is the Queen in the North’s sister, however, I know that it has been years since the two have talked. We need to secure these Kingdoms. We should try and wed Myrcella to Robyn Arryn and Tommen to Yara Greyjoy.”

"My Lord,” The Master of Coin interrupted with a slight smirk on the corners of his lips. “I believe it would be best to request betrothals for the Prince and Princess after has been announced to the six kingdoms that Prince Joffrey has been strip from his titles. As long as the country believes he is heir to the throne, none of the kingdoms will agree to a marriage alliance with House Baratheon or House Lannister."

He sighed. “You are right, Lord Baelish.”

"I think it is time we discuss more important matters. Such as how we will get rid of Aegon Targaryen,” The Master of Coin stated, not even attempting to hide the smirk on his lips.

“I agree,” Lord Renly interjected. “We need to devise a plan to get rid of the Targaryens and their dragons before they arrive in Westeros. As long as they are alive they are a threat to the Crown. To our family. And if Daenerys Targaryen gives birth, it will be harder to get rid of the threat!”

“I agree that we need to come up with a plan. However, I feel this can wait until tomorrow, when the King and Lord Stannis arrive,” Tywin stated. He then stood up from the table and said, “I believe we have discussed enough for today. We will reconvene tomorrow, after the King has returned.”

The small council members nodded in agreement and quickly stood up to take their leave.

"Lord Varys,” Tywin called, causing the Master of Whispers to turn around. “If you could, please stay for a moment. I have something I need to ask.”

Lord Varys gave a slight nod as he sat back in his chair and asked, “How might I be of service, my Lord Hand?”

He then pulled out the chair next to Lord Varys and sat down. "I need for you to tell me everything you have learned about this pretender Aegon Targaryen.”

“Of course, my Lord Hand. Would you like for me to tell you now?”

Tywin sighed. “I believe I have heard enough for tonight. King Robert should be arriving this late tonight or first thing in the morning. I would like for you to meet with me and the King prior to the small council meeting tomorrow. I do not want any surprises.”

Lord Varys nodded, “I will check with my little birds to see if I can find any new information.” The Master of Whispers then stood from the table, dipped his head and took his leave.

As soon as he was alone in the small council chambers, he refilled his goblet of wine and took a long sip. _‘Tomorrow, we will plan the end of House Targaryen. Tomorrow I will finally be able to plot my revenge on Aerys from shunning Cersei. Tomorrow will mark the beginning of House Lannister’s control on the Iron Throne.’_

When finished his glass of wine, set the empty glass on the table, and made his way to the Tower of the Hand……

* * *

 

** _Jojen Reed_ **

Jojen stared out the window of the dining hall, lost in his thoughts as the light of the setting sun began to fade into darkness; the only light in the late summer sky was from the full moon as it began to rise over Greywater Watch. He could not stop his mind from wondering about the glimpses of the future he had been shown. He did not understand what they meant. His visions had always been so clear and had purpose. He knew that he and Meera were supposed to go to Winterfell and take Bran north of the Wall. He knew it was his destiny to sacrifice himself so Bran could become the Three-Eyed Raven.

Then something changed. His visions became clouded then began having glimpses of a different future, a future in which he had yet to see his own death… He began to see a different path for his life and for the lives of so many others. He now saw a life with six dragons instead of three – He was now aware that Jon and Daenerys had indeed hatched six dragons. He kept hearing the words, ‘The Dragons must have Three Protectors.’ _What does it mean?_ No longer did he see himself traveling north of the Wall to sacrifice himself so that Bran could learn – He saw a life with Bran and Meera and is Father all in the swamps of Greywater Watch. He saw them gathered around the Weirwood Tree. He knew it was now his destiny to bring Bran and Meera together. They were stronger together. Because of this vision, they traveled to Winterfell to bring Bran to the floating fortress so he could become the seer he needed to become.

He sighed as looked down at his half-eaten bowl of rabbit stew and began absentmindedly stirring it with his spoon. His mind still racing, trying to make sense of how different his visions had become. He had so many thoughts swirling through his mind… The Targaryens with their six dragons across the Narrow Sea. The Baratheons and Lannisters planning for war against the Targaryens. The Starks planning for the Great War. He had continued to see snippets of their futures. However, he could not get the Night King and the Army of the Dead out of this thoughts; he had seen no glimpses of the White Walkers for nearly three moon turns. He was pulled from his musings when he heard his Father, who was sitting next to him, clear his throat.

"What is on your mind, Jojen?" His Father inquired when Jojen met his gaze. “I haven’t seen you thinking this hard in a long time.” When Jojen did not immediately respond, his Father put his hand over his on the table and tried to comfort him, "Son, we have done everything in our power to assist The Three-Eyed Raven and realm... Meera and Bran are betrothed. She will be there to protect him until the end.”

Jojen nodded in understanding, but his Father’s words did nothing to alleviate the fear of uncertainty he felt in his bones.

"I will ask again, son. What is on your mind? Tell me, I might be able to help."

He took a deep breath and exhaled, “Father, I am just worried. Over the last three moon turns, my visions have changed so much.”

“I am aware. My visions have changed as well.” His father replied as he took a sip of ale.

“Father, I am confused. I am no longer able to see the Night King or the Army of the Dead, or any of his plans.”

“I believe this has happened because Jon’s memories were awoken. And now that Daenerys’ memories are returning as well, there could be several more changes to the visions because they may be coming from this life or from one of their past lives.”

Jojen nodded in understanding and took a sip of water; he believed what his Father has said, but still felt as though something did not make sense. “Father, my future glimpses of the Targaryens are becoming more frequent but are still not quite clear. But what I have seen concerns me."

"The Targaryens? What about them?" Lord Reed asked with a furrowed brow.

He took another a deep breath, trying to find the right words to tell him about the voice that repeatedly told him, ‘The Dragons must have three protectors.’ However, before he could speak, Bran and his sister Meera walked over to the table.

"Lord Reed, Jojen,” Bran stated, getting both his and his father’s attention. The young Stark boy appeared excited, yet slightly nervous as he continued, “Might I speak with you both for a moment? I need to share something."

"Of course. Please, Prince Bran, Meera, join us,” his father stated and gestured towards tow of the empty seats at the table. “Feel free to speak your mind and Jojen and I will help you and guide you in any way that we can.”

Bran smiled as he sat down across the Lord of Greywater Watch. Once he was seated, he looked around the room for prying ears before he softly stated, "Earlier, Meera and I were in the Godswood. She was helping me focus… Helping me to clear my mind so I could concentrate… And once I stopped thinking so hard and relaxed, I was successful! The Three-Eyed Raven appeared to me. He told me it was easiest to use my gift in front of Heart Trees. That the faces carved into those Weirwoods are the eyes and ears of remembering events of the past. Also, he showed me some visions. He showed me how both Jon and Daenerys were born.” The then took a deep breath, “I found something to be quite strange..." he trailed off.

Jojen did not understand what Bran found to be so strange. He looked from Bran to his Father, when he asked, "What do you mean, Bran? Was it the sensation of seeing a vision or was it what you saw in the vision itself?"

"The vision itself, Lord Reed.” Bran replied. “I… I never knew. I mean… I guess I find it strange that Aunt Lyanna gave birth to Jon on the same day, and at the exact same time that Queen Rhaella gave birth to Daenerys. Then, when they died, their deaths were at the exact same time as well… Aunt Lyanna died just moments after she placed Jon into Father’s arms and Queen Rhaella just moments after she place Daenerys into the arms ofSer Willem Darry. They both died the moment they knew their child would have a future.”

Jojen pondered Bran’s statement, _'That is odd… I knew Jon and Daenerys were about the same age, but I never realized they were born at the same time and on the same day. I wonder if this was the moment, they were both sent back to the past? I wonder if them being returned to their mothers’ wombs was too much and what caused both of their mothers to perish in childbirth? I know that Jon only began to recall his memories a few moons ago, and Daenerys is just beginning to remember her past. This is in fact intriguing.'_

“Bran, I believe this is because Jon and Daenerys are from different lives.” Lord Reed responded, pulling Jojen from his silent musings. “I have seen flashes that lead me to believe they were both Azor Ahai from their past life and that they came to this world from different past lives. Also, I from my visions I am lead to believe your Aunt Lyanna and Queen Rhaella were strong women, which is why they were chosen as the vessels to carry Azor Ahai. I believe they knew it was their destiny to die giving birth to the two saviors who will bring forth the Lightbringers."

"There is more you should know,” Bran stated tentatively. “I had other visions and I am not certain what they mean."

"What were the visions?" Jojen pressed as he was still trying to make sense of the new information his father had shared.

“It is hard to explain. These visions were quite different than the births of Jon and Daenerys.” The young greenseer replied. He then took a deep breath and continued. “They were quick flashes of different of events. I do not know what they are or what they mean so that is why Jojen I come to ask you for assistance. You both have so much more experience with time visions than I do.”

“Bran, do you think there is a way that you might be able to show me your visions?” Jojen inquired. “I have also been having visions that I do not quite understand… Maybe if we observe them together we can see a better picture.”

Bran appeared surprised by his request, but he nodded and stated, “We can try.” 

The two young boys quickly made their way to the Godswood, side-by-side, as Lord Reed and his sister followed closely behind.

While they walked, Jojen leaned over and whispered, "Bran, I believe you might be having glimpses of future events. They are not as clear because they have yet to happen and could possibly change. Your greenseeing and warging abilities are already growing stronger. You are already learning to control your skills. I believe that you are connecting with the Three-Eyed Ravens from your past lives – The Three-Eyed Raven you became in both Jon and Daenerys’ lives as well as The Three-Eyed Raven who is currently beyond the Wall."

“I hope you are right,” Bran replied softly with a slight nod of his head.

They then walked in a comfortable silence as they continued to the Godswood. Once they reached the old Weirwood Tree, Bran stated. “I feel the best connection when I touch the bark closest to the carved face. Perhaps I should touch on one side and you should touch on the other.”

Jojen nodded in agreement. He then stated, “Bran, remember to keep your mind clear of all distractions. If you concentrate on the visions you wish to share, hopefully I will be able to see them as well.”

Bran wordlessly nodded, then stretched his arm out and placed the palm of his hand to the right of the laughing face as he closed his eyes. Jojen mimicked his actions, placing his hand on left side of the Weirwood’s face. As soon as his hand hit the bark, he was pulled into another place.

He looked around. It was dark but he could see a small amount of light coming from a door that was cracked open at the end of the hall. He then noticed Bran was standing next to him, “Bran, do you know where we are?”

However, the greenseer did not answer his question. He took him by the arm, and led him towards the light coming from slightly open door. When they reached the door, he gasped; instead of opening the door, suddenly they were standing on the other side, in an unfamiliar bedchamber.

"Daenerys, I do not believe it is the best time for this." He heard someone exclaim in an exacerbated tone. He quickly turned and noticed a young woman with silver hair sitting at a small wooden table, apparently in a heated conversation with a dwarf.

"What do you want me to do Lord Tyrion?" The silver-haired woman retorted. "What will I tell Rhaegar when he is older? How will I explain to him what happened to his father?"

 _‘That must be Daenerys and Lord Tyrion.’_ He then noticed that she held a silver-haired babe in her arms. Her face was flushed and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. _‘What does this mean? What happened to Jon? I take it Jon is the child’s father… Is this a vision of the future in this life or a vision from the past future of Jon or Daenerys’ lives?’_

He looked at Bran to see if he could share any more information about this vision, only to see his eyes go white.

Suddenly Daenerys, Tyrion and the babe faded away and they were standing in a desert. They were standing on a hill, overlooking a city surrounded by three staggering sandstone colored walls. "Where the bloody seven hells are we now?" Jojen asked.

“I am not sure,” Bran replied.

He then heard a loud noise. His head snapped toward the sound and he saw a flaming comet falling from the sky. He found himself unable to move has the comet crashed into windowless, grey and ancient ruin. The structure explosion and the palace turned to dust. Everything surrounding the where the comet impacted was burning. The entire city was ablaze. People were screaming as they were burned alive.Unable to take the scene below any longer, he looked up to the sky, noticing it was filled with flashing red and blue lights and the sun had also turned from yellow to blood red. He knew he was in a vision, but he did not feel safe, he turned to Bran in a panic and pleaded, “Please, get up away. Take us to another vision. Quickly!”

He grabbed Bran shoulder as suddenly they were away from the chaos and in a different vision.

“I'm sorry Lyanna. I am so sorry,” The man sobbed. “I failed. I am so sorry.”

He looked around him and noticed that he was now in the crypts at Winterfell and the King in the North was on his knees before the statue of his sister, Lyanna Stark. _'Why is the King in the North in pain? How did he fail? Jon is alive. Maybe this is from Jon or Daenerys’ past life.'_ He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a women scream coming from the crypts. Before he could see where the scream came from, the dark damp crypts faded away and he was again flooded with brightness and dry heat.

"Where are we now?" Jojen muttered as his eyes adjusted to the light. 

“Given the heat, I believe we must be somewhere in Essos or Dorne,” Bran replied quietly. “Follow me… What we need to see is in the room at the end of the hall,” he added as he gestured towards an ornate mahogany door.

Jojen nodded and followed his friend. As they walk he observed the floor was lined with colorful Myrish carpet and there were extravagant tapestries affixed to the walls. When they reached the chamber door, it flew open and a young woman with light brown hair came rushing out of the room requesting more towels and blankets, not bothering to close the door behind her.

He heard screaming, snapping him from his daze. He looked at Bran and the rushed into the room behind him. Once they entered the chambers his eyes were immediately drawn to the source of the screaming. He gasped when he saw Daenerys, her face was pale, her brow drenched with sweat and she lying in a bed filled with blood. Her legs were spread and a larger young man with brown hair stood at the foot of the bed. Next to her, at the head of the bed, there were two young men, one on each side. She was gripping the arms of two young men, one of the men had auburn hair and the other had raven curls.

“Those are my brother’s Robb and Jon,” Bran whispered.

“Daenerys, I need you to push,” the man at the end of the bed called. “I need you to push now if we are going to save your child.”

Suddenly Jon removed his arm from his wife’s grasp. He looked pointedly at his brother and rasped, “Robb! I need you to protect her and our child!” He then began to walk away.

"Where are you going, Jon?” Robb called after him. “They need you!” 

He looked at where Robb was shouting and gasped when he saw red eyes. Jon appeared to be possessed as grabbed two swords and seethed, “I am going to go kill the people who did this to her! I am going to kill every single one of those fuckers who are trying to harm my family!”

“Daenerys! Stay with me! Wake-up!” The chubby man called again bring his attention back to the bed. “I need you to push! Push now!”

“Jon!” She screamed as pushed.

Jojen heard the door slam shut.

When the door closed they were no longer in the birthing room, they were on a ship. He felt the spray of water on his face and the smell of salt in the air. He looked up into the grey sky when he heard a roar. _‘Wow! Sarogon has grown!’_ he thought as the extremely large grey dragon flew over the boat. His gaze followed the dragon as it flew towards a hazy mist on the horizon. Through the mist he could make out what appeared to be ruins from a long abandoned civilization.

“Pirates!” He heard a man shout, causing him to pull his gaze away from the dragon. He looked where the man was pointing and he saw a ship growing larger and larger as it sailed towards.

A light flashed and he felt the cold. _‘Another vision.’_ He opened his eyes and looked around. The sun was setting, but in the distance he could see the seven hundred foot tall wall of ice and two massive dragons flying in circles. They were screeching as if they were in pain.

Suddenly he was pulled once more. He was in the marshes surrounding Greywater Watch. He looked around and saw a younger version of his Father, standing by the swamp, as if he was waiting on someone. He had a cart next to him that appeared to have a body in it. “That is my Father,” he whispered to Bran. “Why would The Three-Eyed Raven be showing us my Father and our swamps?”

“I don't know,” Bran muttered.

The two boys observed the young Howland Reed in silence. After a few moments he greeted a small boat that had two guards. Upon a closer look he noticed there was a bulky object in the boat. His Father helped the men out of the boat. Once they were on dry land he asked, “Were you able to find him?”

“Is this the man you have been looking for my Lord?” One of the guards asked as he pulled back the dark cloth. Jojen was unable to get a good look at the body, but he did see that the man’s hair appeared stained with blood and mud and his face was clean shaven.

"Aye, it is,” his father responded with a sigh. “We need to keep his body to the other. The bodies must be kept together.”

The guards appeared to be confused, but nodded. His Father and the two guards then unloaded the body, placed it in the cart with the other and began to push it along the bank.

However, before he could see where his Father and the guards took the bodies, he was pulled into another vision. It was cold… No just cold, it was bone shattering cold. There was snow everywhere. He did not recognize any of the landscape. “Bran, where are we? Are we beyond the Wall?”

However, before Bran could answer him, the wind began to blow. A flock of ravens flew overhead. Then, in the far distance, he saw them… The Army of the Dead. There were dead men, women, children, mammoths, giants, colossal spiders and other animals all marching very slowing. He then saw the White Walkers riding upon dead horses. He looked at all of White Walkers but none stood out. None of them appeared to be the Night King.

"Bran where are we? When is this?” Jojen asked again.

The young Stark prince stared at him with wide eyes. “I… I don't know,” he finally breathed out.

“Where is the Night King? Are one of those White Walkers the Night King?”

“I do not know… The Night King hasn't shown himself to me.”

Suddenly Jojen and Bran both dropped to their knees. He gasped as he felt a searing pain in his skull, forcing him to close his eyes and lose his focus. It was as if there was a force physicallypushing him from the vision.

When he opened his eyes he was back in the Godswood in Greywater Watch. He was back in the present. He was panting for air and falling to the ground. Before he reached the ground, his Father wrapped his arms around his waist, catching him and helping him to become steady on his feet. He then looked over and saw that Bran was being comforted by Meera as he tried to catch his breath.

“Jojen. Bran. What happened? What did you see?" His Father inquired.

"It was the Night King,” Bran replied. “It had to have been. He pushed us out of the last vision. He knows we were trying to find him. He knows that we were trying to watch him." 

“Were you finally able to see him?” his Father pressed.

Jojen shook his head, “No. However, I have the feeling that he wanted us to try and see him. He wants us to know that he is building his army and that he is strong.”

“Did you see anything else?” Meera asked as she looked between him and her betrothed.

“Aye, we saw several visions… Some from the future and the past,” Bran replied. “They were very interesting. Warging with Jojen caused the visions to become clearer, as if the fog had been lifted. There were more details… And I also saw more visions than I had before. These new visions of the future intrigue me.”

"What were in these visions?" Meera inquired.

“They were mostly visions of the Targaryens future, I think. I believe I was shown possible threats they face in their journey to reclaim their rightful throne."

Jojen could see the bewildered look on his Father’s face. "How is that even possible?" he pressed the young prince for more information.

“I do not know,” Bran responded softly. “There is still so much I do not understand about the gift I have been given.”

"I think I might have an answer,” Jojen stated. Quickly he had three pairs of inquiring eyes upon him. He took a deep breath as he explained. “I believe that the child inside Daenerys’ womb is special… That he is some type of a greenseer or dreamer like his ancestors before him. I believe their child is helping us with our visions. I think he might be sharing visions of what is yet to come or what could happen.”

“Do you think maybe their son is trying to warn us?” Bran queried.

“I think that it is a possibility.” Jojen replied as he nodded his head. “I mean, out of all the glimpses of the future we saw, they all had to do with his parents. We saw no future visions of the White Walkers or the Baratheons or the Lannisters. Everything we saw about that Targaryens’ journey was clouded and dangerous. However, the vision of the Army if the Dead was very concerning.”

“Why is that, Son?”

“It is because I do not understand why he forced us out of the vision. It was as if he brought us there to tease us, then pushed us away before we could find him… As if he wanted us to know he was coming, but he was not yet ready to show himself to us.”

"I believe that it is important, however I do not believe we should focus on that particular vision for now. We have time before the Night King makes his move.” His Father stated as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I would like for you to tell me about the other visions. What did you see?”

He sighed as he met his father’s worried gaze. "The other visions we a mixture of strange things. None of it really made much sense and it was hard to tell when the events occurred or if they were yet to occur. In one vision, we saw The King in the North in the crypts of Winterfell, apologizing to his sister. In another, Daenerys was lying in a bed of blood. She was being told to push, so she must have been giving birth. Then, Jon rushed out of the room with two swords… His eyes were glowing red as he stated he was going to kill those who dare tried to harm his family."

When Jojen pause, Bran continued explaining what they had seen. "There was a flaming comet that crashed into a tall, windowless tower in a desert… Neither of us recognized where we were. After it crashed, the sky was filled with blue and red lights and the sun turned bright red."

"In another we were a short distance from the Wall. There were two large dragons and the sky. There were screeching as if they were in physical pain...”

“Then there was the vision of the misty old civilization,” Bran interrupted. “We were on a boat and there was a large grey dragon overhead. We were pulled from that vision when a man shouted that Pirates were approaching."

"I saw you, Father.” Jojen stated as he looked him in the eyes. “You were younger. There were two bodies and you said they had to be kept together. Who did those bodies belong to? What did you do with them?” 

His father visibly paled. "That is a story for another time son. It is too early to know if I did the right thing… We will know soon enough.”

Jojen nodded in understanding. He was not happy with his father’s answer; it was very unlike is father to hide anything from him.

"What do you think the comet?” Bran asked, causing them all to look up into the red and blue comet, burning brightly in the sky. “Do you think it is the same comet from our vision?”

“I do not know,” Jojen replied with a sigh. “I am unsure if that was a vision from the past or the future. Maybe it was from long in the past and the ruins we saw were what became of the city.”

There was a few more moments of silence before his father spoke. "Jojen, earlier you told me that you had a vision of the Targaryens? What were they about?"

He kept his eyes on the large comet and sighed, "I saw emotions. There was anger, loneliness and regret. There was darkness... There were two eyes shown to me... One was red and the other was blue.” He exhaled and finally met his father’s worried gaze. “I am not sure what it all means. I fell we still need to learn more before we can jump to conclusions.”

His father nodded.

“However, I also saw vision before, that we did not see tonight,” he continued carefully.

“Tell us what it was,” Meera spoke. “Maybe Bran has seen it as well.”

Jojen looked between the three sets of eyes upon him. “It was somewhere hot and dry. In a desert, but I am not sure where. Jon was in a sword fight against a man who claimed to be the prince who was promised." He then met his father’s gaze once more and continued, “I believe it is best wait and prepare for the coming storms. We all know war will soon be upon us and it is not yet clear whom will be here to fight in those wars… The only thing we can do now is observe from a distance and wait until we have a more clear picture painted of what needs to be done.”

He looked at Bran who nodded. “You are right Jojen.” The young greenseer then looked at this sister and added, “Meera will you stay with me a little longer? I want to see if I can see more?”

His sister nodded.

Jojen and his father then left Bran and Meera alone in the Godswood. The walk back to the Keep of Greywater Watch was silent; Jojen was too lost in his thoughts to have a conversation at that time. When they reached the castle, he bid his father good night and retired to his chambers.

He laid in his bed unable to sleep. His mind swirling with all that he had seen that night. He replayed each vision in his mind and was left with more questions than answered. The calls of a raven at his window pulled him from his musings.

He smiled as he walked over towards the window and thought, _'I think it is time I undercover what the Night King is hiding from us.'_ The raven screeched and nodded it’s head in response to his thought.

Jojen then sat on the wood planked floor of his chamber and warged into the raven. He was determined to find out exactly what the Night King was hiding..….

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month late date but we are both extremely busy atm. Next Chapter will take a while :) hopefully two weeks. Let us know what you think :) In the comments below as well what you think about the chapter! Opinion and ideas are always appreciated in the comments below!


	18. Chapter 18 - Love is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Jon received new from Westeros and discuss the news. 
> 
> Jon and Dany also discuss the news from Westeros and spend some time with their dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this took so long to edit. Every time I thought it was done, I would tweak something here or there.Thank you all for your patience with me and I hope that you all enjoy this section. 
> 
> Also thank you to JonerysTargaryens for allowing us to use one of her lovely edits in the moonboard! Please check out her edits on Instagram and her stories here and on WattPad!

 

 

 

**_ Jon Snow _ **

The sun had set hours ago and the majority of the Khalasar was sure to be sleeping after a long day of riding. Jon was lying in bed with his wife, in the Khal’s tent, discussing their past life. They were both laying on their sides, supporting their weight with their elbows, when chuckling and reminiscing as they sipped on glasses of water.

"So it was you,” She inquired with a quirked brow. “You were the one who came do my door as we sailed for White Harbor. It was then that you professed your love to me and bedded me for the first time?” 

He chuckled as he set his cup of water down on the table next to the bed. He then met her stunned violet eyes, moved a lock of her moon-kissed hair behind her ear, and murmured, “Well, in my defense, my sweet wife. You were the one who came to me before the War Council Meeting because you wanted me to make the suggestion… the proposal… that we sail to White Harbor together to show the Northerners you were not the enemy. You wanted to make the suggestion yourself, but you did not think Lord Tyrion would like the idea if you if it came from your lips." 

She raised her eyebrow at him as her neck, cheeks flushed pink, and she nervously asked, “I did? What did you say to me… when I made the suggestion?” 

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then whispered, "I believe I asked you why you wished to sail to White Harbor with me because I assumed you would rather leave later and fly straight to Winterfell with you dragons.”

“That is what I would have assumed as well.”

“However,” He cut her off. “That is when you told me how you felt.”

“How I felt? What did I say to you?”  

“You used one hand to pull me down by the collar of my tunic. You put your other hand on my cock and I can still feel your warm breath on my ear as you whispered, ‘Jon Snow, I want there to be a little Dragonwolf growing inside my womb by the time we reach Winterfell… I want you to prove to me that the witch who murdered my husband was wrong.’" 

A chuckle escaped his lips once more when she flush crimson and gasped. “I did not! There is no way I would have said that to you!” She then pushed up off her elbows, sat up in the bed, pulled the sheet over her breasts and softly inquired, “Jon Snow, did I really say that to you?”

Jon could no longer contain his laughter. "Of course that is not how it happened, Dany,” he said between chuckles. She playfully swatted at his chest, acting as if she were angry by his jest, but he could tell she was trying to hide her own amusement. 

Once he took a few calming breaths he looked at her lovingly and caressed the side of her beautiful face as the glow of the candles made her light up like a goddess. He then asked, “I thought you remembered our journey from Dragonstone to White Harbor? Of all the nights we spent together, locked in your cabin, trying prove the witch was not reliable source of information... I thought you remembered how we conceived Rhaegar?" 

"I do remember,” she stated defensively. “It… it is a bit hazy, but I do remember spending time with you on a boat as we journeyed to the North. I remember making love to you multiple times during that journey." 

He chuckled as he pulled her face to his and pressed a chaste kiss her on her plump lips before he murmured, “Then why are you asking me all of these questions? You know how we fell in love. I have told you and Robb the story when we were still at Illyrio’s manse.” He then looked her in the eyes and he could see worry. “Dany, is something wrong? Is there something you wish for me to confess? If you feel I am still hiding something, please ask. I promise you, I will not hide anything. I will answer all of your questions truthfully.” 

The smirk that spread across her face caused his heart to skip a beat. She then began to twirl one of his raven curls between her fingers her fingers as she playfully stated, "I only want to remember more of our past life, my love. If you recall, I do not possess all the memories of our past life as you do. I have only received flashes of our time together. I hope that one day soon, all of my memories of our time together will be restored.” 

He smiled as he brought his lips to hers once more. He cupped her face and pulled her closer, intensify their kiss. When her lips parted, he slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues began to mingle in a familiar dance. After a few minutes, he broke for air, resting his forehead on hers and whispered, “Please, Dany, ask me what you would like to know? I promise you, I will keep nothing from you… I will answer all of your questions honestly.”

Jon watched as the worry began to fall from her face. “Hmmm,” she purred as she looked into his eye and bit the corner of her lower lip, contemplating what she would ask. “Tell me what happened when we arrived in Winterfell. I want to know what my first interactions were with your family. I want to know if they liked me.” 

He chuckled as he played with a loose stand of her silver hair and began to tell the story. “Well,  it was the middle of a blizzard when we arrived in the courtyard at Winterfell, yet Sansa and Arya were waiting there, with a few Stark Household Guard to greet us. I remember when I saw my sisters I was happy. I could not take my eyes off them… Especially Arya. I mean, I spent nearly six years believing she was dead. You told me to go to them. So, I did… and I nearly fell off my horse in the rush to get to them,” he added with a chuckle. He then sighed and continued, “After I embraced them both, I walked back over to where you were still sitting on your horse. You were teary eyed over my reunion with then, I helped you off your horse, even though you said you did not need help, and then I introduced you to my sisters. Arya did not even wait for me to introduce you, she simply look you dead in the eyes asked if you were in love with me or if you were just using me to gain control of the North.” 

She smiled as she took one of his hands and pressed a kiss to his knuckles before inquiring, "And what was my reaction?" 

He chuckled as he squeezed her hand, stared into her violet eyes and honestly replied, "I believe you told her... If you did not love me, I would not stand in front of them greeting them. That she should believe your feelings were sincere because you didn't burn me alive, feed me to your dragons or have your Dothraki behead me.” He then chuckled again. “Sometimes I still cannot believe you did not kill me when I first arrived on Dragonstone or after any other the other times that I challenged you… for all of the times we argued before... Sometimes I cannot believe that we fell in love… I actually think I began falling for you the moment I first saw you… But I was stubborn and I never thought that anyone, especially the Dragon Queen, could ever love a bastard.” 

"Did anyone overhear when I confessed my love for you to Arya?" 

He chuckled as shook his head. "No, only Sansa, Arya and myself heard the conversion.” 

“That is a relief,” she stated as she giggled and blushed. “I would have been so embarrassed if the guards or common folk overhead my confession.” She pressed another quick kiss to her lips before she nervously mumbled, “And Sansa… What did Sansa think about me?”

He sighed as took one of his hands and placed his one hand behind his neck, involuntary trying to resolve the tension building behind his shoulders. He was trying to search for the right words and signed again, knowing that he had promised to be completely honest. “Well… Sansa was a little distant towards you at first… To be honest, she was cold and rude.”

“What?”

Jon exhaled again and continued, “Sansa was angry at me because I bent the knee to you without counsel from her… The Northern Lords were not exactly happy. They demanded I explain why I bent the knee to the daughter of the Mad King… to the daughter of the man who killed their Liege Lord and his heir and they stated they did not want to bend the knee to you because you were a Targaryen and no Targaryen could be trusted." He then chuckled as he added, “I find it ironic that they chose me as their King, even when they believed I was just a bastard only to later find out the man they chose as their King was really Targaryen as well a Stark." 

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before asking, “And then what happened? How did the Northern Lords agree to allow me to be their Queen?" 

“You, my love, announced a proposal to them while we were all gathered in the Great Hall." 

"A proposal?” she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Aye,” he confirmed. “You informed the Lords of the North that I would continue to be their King… And that my heir after me would be King of not just the North, but King of all Westeros… That House Stark and House Targaryen would join through marriage and there would always be Northern blood on the Iron Throne." 

She raise her chin from the pillow and looked at him suspiciously, “Heir?" 

 “Aye,” he confirmed as he nodded, “You told all the Northern Lords… and little Lady Lyanna Mormont, who I might add, was very protective of me, that my heir would one day sit on the Iron Throne.”

“But how? I mean… At that time, I believed I was barren. Why would I tell the Northern Lords I would give you heirs?”

“My guess is that when we reached Winterfell, you already knew or at least assumed you were pregnant with Rhaegar.” He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “The Northern Lords immediately accepted your proposal and later that night we were wed in front of the Heart Tree in Winterfell’s Godswood.” He felt his smile begin to falter and he sighed before he continued. “Less than a fortnight after wed, the White Walkers closed in on Winterfell. You decided to lead the party that would take all those who could not fight, to the Eyrie. Sansa and Arya were with you. You all were ambushed… Sansa and Arya did not survive and were turned into wights.” He could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, so he pulled her in for a warm embraced. “Less than a moon-turn after their deaths, you confirmed to me that you were carrying Rhaegar." 

She pulled away from his embrace and he watched as she quickly wiped the corners of her eyes. She then smiled as she said, “I am surprised by this. I mean, that I would announce that I would give you heirs because I am positive that Mirri Maz Duur placed a curse on my womb… I do not understand how you were able to break that curse." 

He sigh as he leaned down and kissed her cheek before he whispered, ”I will tell you now, as I told you the day at Dragon Pit in King’s Landing, when you told me you would be the end of your house because of the witch’s curse… _‘Has it ever occurred to you that she might not be a reliable source of information?’_ ”

They both smiled and began to laugh. After the laughter subsided, she looked him in the eyes. “Jon, that might be true, but I am still confused. In my... our past life, after I lost Rhaego and Drogo… I had a lover and his seed never took root in my womb,” She stated in a voice just above a whisper. “I guess, what I do not understand is, we conceived Rhaegar almost immediately… How did this happen?” 

Jon could tell she was nervous mentioning that fact that she had taken a lover, Daario, while she was in Meereen. He pressed a kiss to her lips, hoping that he would be able to calm her fears, and then said, “My brother, Bran, told me it had to do with something to do with the death of Viserion. I believe the words he told me were, _‘Only death can pay for life.'_ He believed that the death of Viserion was that payment for Rhaegar life. That the death of your dragon somehow caused the curse to be lifted from your womb… or as I believe, the witch just said those words to hurt you. Or maybe Daario’s seed was weak… that he was the one who was unable to put a babe in your belly.”

She nodded in understanding then sighed before a smirk appeared on her face. She began to trail the tips of her fingers across he bearded jaw as she purred, “And what did you do after I informed you that you had successfully broken the witch’s curse? That your son was in fact growing inside of my womb?" 

“Let me show you my Queen,” Jon rasped. He then rolled her on her back, took both of her arms and placed them above her head. He then leaned down and whispered, “Maybe if I reenact my reaction it might assist in bring back some more of your lost memories." 

His beautiful wife giggled, which he silenced by sealing his mouth to hers. Within moments, her playful giggles had turned into a lustful moan, causing his manhood to begin to stiffen in response. As they kissed, he released one of his hands from where they were pinning hers above her head and began to unlace to ties of her breeches. Once he had then loosened, he pushed them down and slid his calloused fingers over her soft curls. His fingers continued to travel south until he found her already swollen clit. As soon as he touched the tender bundle of nerves, she moaned into his mouth again and he felt slick heat of her arousal. He then slid his finger into her cunt and she moaned once more.

“Jon,” he heard his brother call as he entered the tent unannounced. “I need to speak with... Oh gods, I am sorry."

“Robb,” he gasped as he quickly pulled his hand out of Daenerys breeches and pulled them up, praying that his brother did not see his wife’s exposed cunt. Once his wife was covered, he directed his gaze towards his brother and seethed, “Seven hells, Robb! I know that your mother taught you the importance of knocking before entering a room!” He felt slightly guilty for the tone that he used when he noticed his brother’s face was the same shade of red as the leaves on a Weirwood Tree; he was clearly embarrassed. 

He could tell his brother was getting ready to mutter an apology, except Dany spoke first. ”Robb, there is no need to apologize. It is not like you have not seen me naked before,” she giggled as she sat up in the bed.

Jon was stunned by his wife’s words. ”Dany! You cannot be serious! The circumstances were completely different… “ 

“So what,” She laughed as she playfully slapped his chest. “Your brother saw your hand between your wife’s thighs! I do not think it was his intention to walk in on his brother and good sister getting ready to make love.” She then looked back towards his brother and added, “Robb, next time you come to our tent in the middle of the night, I believe it would probably be a wise decision to announce your arrival before barging in the room.” 

Robb nodded in response, but was still unable to voice any words.

"What is it Robb?” Jon asked a little softer, suddenly feeling bad for snapping at his brother, “I know that you would not have… Interrupted, if it were not important.” 

"I need to speak with you, Jon,” Robb replied. 

Jon nodded, “Well, say whatever it is that you need to say.”

His brother looked from his, towards his wife and gave her a tentative smile before he looked back toward him and said, “Jon, I need to speak with you in private. Please.” 

He was confused by his brother’s request. However, he knew that if he wanted to speak in private, it must be important. He quickly glanced over at his wife who nodded slightly in understanding. “I will not be long,” he stated as he pressed a kiss to her brow. 

He then got up from the bed and followed his bother outside. They walked in silence for several minutes. As they walked he observed all was calm with the Khalasar. _‘It has been a long few days. Everyone must be sleeping,’_ he thought to himself.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Robb grabbed his arm, directing him towards another row of tents. He also noticed that his brother was looking around and observing as if someone might be watching them. 

"Robb what's wrong? Why are you being so secretive? There are no spies within the Khalasar. The Dothraki would spot any intruders easily. They know who is and who is not welcome within our camp.” 

His brother did not say anything in response. He just held a finger up to his lips. A few moments later, Robb grabbed his arm once more and led him into one of the many tents. When they entered the tent, Jon quickly realized it was his brother’s tent. He looked at his brother, hoping that he would finally speak, however the silence continued. Jon sighed, “Robb, please tell me what this is about. Please tell me what is so important that you had to drag me away from my wife, in the middle of the night.”

Robb walked over to the tent flap once more, and poked his head out. When he returned, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a roll of parchment as he said, "Bako and Dothraki scouts saw a man outside of the camp earlier this evening. They told me it was an older man who rode on a fine brown horse.” His brother placed the scroll in his hand and continued, “That man gave this message to Bako and when he did, he told him it was only for the eyes of Khal Aegon.” 

He looked at the scroll and noticed that the seal was already broken. He sighed, “Please tell me you were the one who broke the wax seal and read the message.”

"Aye, I did,” Robb replied with a nod. “I only read it because I needed to know what was happening in Westeros. I needed to know the news from Kings Landing. I needed to know if we needed to prepare for any immediate threats.” 

He began to unroll the scroll as he mused, “By your behavior I take it there is not much if any good news.” 

His brother gave him an uneasy smile. “Please Jon, just read the correspondence for yourself.”

Jon nodded his head, looked down at the parchment in his hand and began to read:

 

 

> _My King,_
> 
> _It is as you suspected. Lord Baelish has sent at least one his whores to Pentos to act as a spy and gather information about you and your wife’s whereabouts. He has discovered you have an army of more than 100,000 Dothraki warriors. He is also aware that you and your wife have become the Father and Mother of six dragons. It also appears he missed me while I was on my journey to meet with you because when my boat dropped anchor in King’s Landing, he was waiting for me on the docks. He asked me if I was the one who threatened his whore. Thankfully, he believed me when I said it was not me._
> 
> _When I returned from Pentos, there was a small council meeting. During this meeting, there were discussions to plan how to the end Targaryen threat. They asked me to disclose all the information I gathered about you while I was in Pentos. I am happy to report your little plan of Aegon having a twin brother, Jaehaerys, worked perfectly; they believe you are the trueborn son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen. Also, Illyrio has sent the raven to the Martell’s in Dorne to the Martells as you requested._
> 
> _After I disclosed the story of Jaehaerys, Lord Baelish discussed possible ways of ending your reign. He suggested sending assassins to kill you and your wife or possibly kidnap Daenerys so that you can be led into a trap which would lead to both your deaths as well as the death of your unborn heir. I advise you to double the guard and use extreme caution. No one besides your family can be considered a friend and you, your wife and unborn child must be protected from these threats if we are all to survive the Long Night._
> 
> _Tywin Lannister has been named the new hand to King Robert. He should be arriving in the Capital any day, and I have already received word one of his first duties will be to come up with a plan to end your reign before it even begins._
> 
> _I have some disturbing news, my King. By the time I returned to King’s Landing, Lord Baelish had informed the small council, King Robert and Tywin Lannister that Daenerys sacrificed her brother to hatch her dragons; he is aware you and your wife are parents to six dragons... and that your wife is with child._
> 
> _I will end this message with some good news I have received from my little birds regarding betrothals for you siblings to help unify Westeros. Your brother, Bran is currently fostering in Greywater Watch and has been betrothed to Lord Reed’s daughter, Lady Meera. It appears your brother, Prince Robb has all but formally been betrothed to The Golden Rose of High Garden, Lady Margaery Tyrell. Also, King Eddard Stark is in marriage negotiations with House Martell for a possible betrothal between Princess Sansa and Prince Trystane. He has informed Doran Martell, that if Sansa agrees to marry Prince Trystane, after they meet, he will agree to the betrothal._
> 
> _The King and Queen in the North plan to meet with both the Tyrells and Martells as soon as he returns from his quest beyond the Wall. Lady Olenna Tyrell will travel to Winterfell, along with her son, Mace, and Margaery while Prince Oberyn and his paramour, Ellaria, will escort Prince Trystane._
> 
> _I will keep you informed of the Small Council decisions once Tywin and King Robert have arrived._
> 
> _I hope your travels are safe, your Grace._
> 
> _From your eyes and ears in Westeros, Lord Varys, Master of Whispers for House Targaryen_

Jon could feel the anger coursing through his veins as he closed his eyes and seethed, _“_ Lord Baelish, Tywin Lannister and King Robert are planning to kill me, Daenerys and our unborn babe! I will kill them first! I will go to Westeros now and destroy them! I will not allow anyone to harm my family!” He opened his eyes and glared at Robb and to slow deep breaths.

“Jon, you need to calm down! You cannot go to Westeros yet! You need a stronger army!” Robb stated as he put his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “I know it must be hard for you to just stay here and wait until they strike but I need for you to take a deep breath and calm down. I promise you nothing will happen to you, Daenerys or your child." 

He nodded and did as his brother instructed. He took a deep breath, hoping it would help to calm the rage building within his gut. He looked at Robb and concentrated on the wind blowing outside of the tent as he continued to take slow deep breathes. As he concentrated on his breathing, he recalled that his brother has been promised to Margaery Tyrell, Bran to Meera Reed and Sansa to Trystane Martell. He felt his rage subside as his plans to unite Westeros were falling into place. Robb marrying Margaery would join the North and the Reach. By Bran marrying Meera, the Northern Lords would remain happy that House Stark would strengthen the Northern ties his Grandfather fractured when he brokered the betrothals of his Uncle Brandon and his mother to southerners. Jon then smiled and looked at his brother, “So… You have been promised to Margaery Tyrell?"  

Robb blushed and looked at floor as he answered, "Aye, it appears that I am.” He then looked up and met his gaze. “I am nervous but very excited about this betrothal. This marriage alliance will be very beneficial to you and to the North. It will make the Reach loyal to us for the war for the throne and during the Great War. It will help to supply both food and soldiers during the wars to come.”

“Robb,” Jon stated as he put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “Are you sure you want to marry Margaery Tyrell? I mean, yes it would be good for the North and for the wars to come. However, Talisa is still out there you know. She was the mother of your unborn child in my past life…” 

Robb raised his hand to stop him. “Please, Jon. I will be fine. I have never met Talisa and I never will because there will be no war of the Five Kings in this life. I do not feel the same way about her in this life and I fear that my feelings for her in my past life caused the deaths of her, our son, my mother and so many others… I do not want to repeat my actions from my last life. I do not want the deaths of so many to be on my hands. If I had done my duty and married the Frey girl in my last life, I could have won the War of the Five Kings. I could have been there with the full forces of the North and the Riverlands to answer your call when you asked for help against the White Walkers.” His brother took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes as he vowed, “Jon, when you told me about my failures in my last life, I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would do my duty in this life… I would only marry for an alliance that would benefit the North and strengthen out ties in southern Westeros… For an alliance that would benefit you in your quest to reclaim the Iron Throne… I believe in you Jon. I believe that you and Daenerys are the only hope we have to survive the Long Night.” 

Jon shook his head, “Robb, I cannot ask you to…”

“No, Jon, you listen to me!” His brother exclaimed as he grabbed his arm. “This is something that I want to do! That I need to do! This is the least I can do for all you have done for us. You returned to the past and warn us for what is to come. You saved Father from being beheaded by the bastard Prince Joffrey. You saved my mother from being executed by the Red Wedding. You saved my life… It is only fair if I repay you in some way." 

“Robb,” he stated harshly as he shook his head. “Just because you want to help and prevent what happened in the past, doesn’t mean that you have to marry someone you have never met. Someone you know nothing about. Someone you do not love or respect… I want you to be happy.” 

"Jon, I want to do this. So please do not think that I am sacrificing my happiness for you,” Robb replied earnestly. He then smirked and added, “Besides, I have heard, from a reliable source, Margaery Tyrell is a very beautiful young woman, that she cares about the people and she is well loved by all those who live in the Reach.”

“Who told you that?” Jon inquired incredulously.

“Sam… He is from the Reach. I knew Father would consider Lady Margaery as one of the best choices for my betrothal, so I asked him to tell me about her while we sailed from White Harbor to Pentos.” His brother sighed and then continued, “He also said he has not seen her for years, but he knows people who would visit Horn Hill… they told him she is the most beautiful maiden within all of Westeros." 

Jon raised his eyebrow Robb when he made the statement about Margaery’s beauty, which caused his brother to chuckle. “In Westeros, Jon. Margaery is the most beautiful maiden in Westeros. Daenerys is in Essos, not Westeros,” he then quirked his brow and added, “Also, I believe she is also no longer a maiden,” which caused both brothers to chuckle. 

Jon continued to chuckle as he walked over to the wooden cart and pour him and his brother a glass of watered summer wine. He handed his brother one of the golden chalices, and stated, “From what I heard about Lady Margaery in my past life, I believe Sam’s assessment to be true. I never had to opportunity to meet her, but Sansa was close with her during her time in King’s Landing and that both she and her grandmother, Lady Olenna, were always very kind to her when she was a prisoner of the Lannisters.” 

His brother chuckled once more and when he took a sip from his glass, he heard slight whine. He glanced towards the sound and saw Grey Wind, who looked at him and his brother, from where he had been sleeping on the floor. Jon smiled at the direwolf, in disbelief at how big the wolf had already grown; both Grey Wind and Ghost were size of a large dog. His brother then walked over to the young direwolf, leaned down and said some soothing words as he scratched the fur beneath his chin. The wolf gave a soft mew of happiness and laid his head back down and closed his eyes when Robb whispered, "Go back to sleep boy. Tomorrow will be another long day."

Once Grey Wind was settled, Robb stood up, and continued their conversation. "Jon, I know you are only saying this because you want me to be happy... You have always put others in front of your own happiness. So please understand, this is something I want and need to do. I will not be selfish in this life. I owe it to you, Father, Mother and Dany to put my duty ahead of my dick. I will not be responsible for the deaths of mother and so many others because I did not do what was needed from me in your past."

Jon could not take the pleading look his brother was giving to him so he looked at his glass of wine. He swirled the contents around and too a long, sip before meeting his brother’s gaze once again. "Are you sure you are alright with marrying Lady Margaery Tyrell?" He inquired, repeating his previous question, afraid his brother was making a rash decision.

"I am brother. I promise you, I want to do this.” His brother vowed. “Besides, as I said before, if the Reach is loyal to House Stark, to the North, they will in return be loyal to you as well. This would give us a much larger army and the food that is needed to feed that army and the people. In addition, I do not marry Lady Margaery, you know the Baratheons and Lannisters will do everything in their power to secure an alliance with the Tyrells. It is better this way. Not only will I be helping you, preventing the deaths of Mother, Talisa, and my bannermen, I will also be saving her from the death she suffered at the hands of Cersei in your past life."

He took a sip from his wine as he then looked at his brother and nodded. "Alright, Robb. If this is truly what you want, I will step aside."

“It is.” His brother confirmed. He then smiled and picked up the carafe of wine and refilled each of their glasses. “Perhaps a celebration is in order… We should toast.”

“Toast?”

“Aye, because I, Robb Stark of Winterfell, Prince in the North, will marry the most beautiful, maiden, in Westeros… And Essos, and will never have to marry one of Walder Frey’s daughters." He added with a smirk.

Jon shook his head and a chuckle escaped his lips as he toasted his brother’s glass. As he took a sip of wine, Robb began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Jon asked with a smile

"I find it funny how much things have changed… I am the Crown Prince of the North. My brother is not really a bastard… He is the true heir to the Iron Throne... Somehow, we both found a way of marrying strong, beautiful women. I mean no disrespect, but up until a few moons ago, you were vowing that you would never marry. Never father a child. You were going to be a man of the Nights Watch... Now you are married, to the beautiful Dragon Queen, the last Targaryen female who is carrying your child and you will become King of Westeros... You know, I always thought that father would arrange a marriage for me to a Northern girl… However, I am promised to the beautiful Golden Rose of High Garden."

"Aye, it is funny," Jon mused with a smile as he took another sip from his glass of wine. When he finished his sip, he stared at the wine remaining in the chalice and sighed as he began thinking about Sansa’s possible betrothal.

"What's wrong now Jon? Why are you brooding again?" Robb inquired.

He lifted his head to see his brother’s worried gaze. He sighed again as he looked back down at his empty cup and softly stated, "It's Sansa. I made her a promise in my past life that I would never force her to marry; she was emotionally scarred after the abuse she suffered at the hands of Joffrey and Ramsay… Now she is marrying a man she does not know, as a way to create an alliance for me… For my wars. I feel as if I am breaking my promise to her.”

Robb placed his hand on his left shoulder, forcing him to look his brother in the eyes, "Jon, you are wrong. We are doing this because it is not just your war Jon, it is our War."

Jon furrowed his brow in confusion and Robb smiled at him as continued, "You are family. You are just as much Stark as you are Targaryen. We are a pack and the pack fights together.”

“The lone wolf dies but the pack survives,” Jon replied softly with a smile on his lips.

“Aye, and as a pack we are going to get justice for all of those who lead to our extinction in your past life.” Robb confirmed. “Besides, you are worrying about Sansa from nothing. In his correspondence, Lord Varys states that Father is in negations with house Martell… Sansa has not yet been promised to Prince Trystane, and if she does not like his character, she will not be forced to marry him. Jon, you have to remember, luckily none of those horrible experiences have occurred, she is no longer broken. She still dreams of marrying a prince or a knight and having his children. I have never met Prince Trystane, but as far as I know, Prince Trystane is nothing like Joffrey. Also, didn’t you say, he was betrothed to Princess Myrcella in your last life?”

“Aye,” Jon nodded. “Lord Tyrion stated he betrothed Myrcella to Trystane in an attempt to mend the animosity between the crown and Dorne.”

“And that it ended poorly for both of them as well?”

“Aye. After the death of Prince Oberyn, his paramour, Ellaria Sand, and his daughters killed Princess Myrcella as retribution. Prince Trystane died at the same time as Princess Myrcella.”

“So you see, if Sansa does agree to marry Prince Trystane, this move will save his life as well.”

Jon nodded, and drank the rest of his goblet of wine. He then then took a deep breath, and tried to keep his tone steady as he looked his brother in the eye and voiced his fear, "I am worried brother… I am not sure what I should do. All I know is as long as Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister are in control in Westeros, we will never be safe from assassins or threats. They will do anything they think of to keep a firm grasp on their power.”

“Jon, I will do whatever I can to keep you and Daenerys safe,” his brother promised. “And once we has assembled your army, we will go to Westeros and put you on your rightful throne.”

“Robb, I do not doubt that, but Daenerys is a stubborn woman,” Jon stated as he placed his empty wine chalice on the table and ran his hands down his bearded cheeks in frustration. “She will not let me protect her because she says that can protect herself. I do not know what I am going to do with her! I do not want her to worry about King Robert or Tywin Lannister’s plans to send someone to kill us. If she know the truth, it could cause her too much stress, which will could cause her to have a miscarriage… I will cannot carry the burden of losing another child… Rhaegar was taken from us… I do not think I could live with being the reason we lose another babe."

To his surprise, his brother chuckled as he slapped his shoulder, "I must say brother, you and Dany do not have most healthy of marriages."

"What do you mean?" Jon inquired with a quirked eyebrow, genuinely perplexed by his brother’s comment.

Robb continued to laugh as he sat on a chair next to the wine cart and took a few deep breathes to calm himself before he answered, “You two are hiding things from each other.”

“Robb,” Jon interrupted, “I have been honest with her! I have answered every questions she has asked me honestly since I told her the truth about what happened after she died!”

“Jon that is not what I am saying. I am saying that she does not want you to know that she is pregnant until she is two moons along, which I might add is soon. I also beg you to act surprised once she does inform you she is with child… If she knows that you knew before she tells you, she will then burn me alive for betraying her trust! She will think that I told you because you were too stubborn to tell her from the beginning! … Then you! You do not want her to know King Robert and Tywin Lannister might be sending assassins to murder her and your unborn babe while she sleeps!” His brother then stood up from his chair and refilled his wine glass as he continued, “And she also does not want you to know that she is from another..." His brother abruptly stopped speaking and began to drink the wine he had just poured.

 _'What does he meant by she if from another...?_ ' He was about to ask what his brother meant, to ask if his wife was hiding something from him, but before he could ask, they were interrupted by Doreah calling his name from outside of the tent.

"Yes, Doreah, please come in,” Jon answered after he cleared his throat. Once she entered he asked, “What is it that you need?”

”Khaleesi is waiting for you in your tent, Khal Aegon. You know she does not like it being kept waiting," she replied with a smile.

He chuckled as he shook his head, “Aye, you are right.” He then looked towards Robb, silently asking him if there were any other urgent matters, which he needed to address.

"Go brother, Dany is waiting for you.” He then smirked and added, “and we both know you do not want to be on the receiving end of a dragon’s wrath.”

“Aye, that is true,” Jon replied with a smile. He quickly finished his glass of wine and placed the golden chalice back on the wine table. “Good night, Robb. Get some rest because soon we will have to discuss how your wedding will take place. We will have to come up with a plan of how and where the ceremony will take place."

“Aye, I will see you in the morning, Jon.”

Jon then left Robb’s tent, and made his way back to the tent he shared with Dany. When he entered their tent, he smiled as saw his beautiful wife leaning over the table, feeding five of their winged children (Arogon, Ragnar, Rhaegal, Viserion and Jogon). As he approached where she was standing, he also notice that Ghost was sitting in front of Dany, tongue hanging out of his mouth, drooling, begging for a scrap of meat.

When he chuckled at the sight, she looked up from the table and smiled at him and said, “You were gone longer than I thought you would be.”

“Aye, I did not intend to be gone that long,” he answered with a smile, before squatting down to show Ghost some affection. He then looked up at her and added, “Robb received news from Lord Varys and wished to discuss with me immediately,” as he scratched the soft white fur on the direwolf's nose.

“And just what did the two of you discuss?” She inquired with a quirked brow.

Jon stood up, pulled her into his arms. He then pressed his lips to hers and his hands traveled from her hips to her arse. He gave each cheek a firm squeeze, broke the kiss, rested his forehead on hers and murmured, “How badly do you wish to know what we discussed?”

“No, not Jon Snow! We will play later!” His wife teasingly chastised as she playfully swatted his shoulder. “Right now, you are going to tell me what took you so long! You need to tell me you and your brother discussed. I need to know that it was important enough to keep me waiting for so long.”

"I believe it was important,” Jon stated with a half-smile before he sighed. “We have received news that Robb has been promised to someone and Sansa has also received an intriguing betrothal request… If these two marriages take place, our quest to secure peace in Westeros before the long night will be much easier."

"Who is Robb promised to?" she squealed with excitement. “And I hope that Sansa’s possible betrothed is someone who is kind to her… She deserves someone who will treat her properly after everything she suffered in our last lives.”

"Robb has been promised to Margaery Tyrell and Father is in negotiations with the Martells about a possible betrothal between Sansa and Prince Trystane."

"Margaery Tyrell, the only daughter of the Lord of High Garden and Warden of the South. From what Lady Olenna told us… me about her in my last life, she believed they would have been a great match," she stated mater-of-factly as she pressed another kiss to his lips. “I while I have never had the pleasure to meet Prince Trystane, however the Sandsnakes told me he was very kind… I am sure he will treat her well.”

"Dany, you remember Lady Olenna and the Sandsnakes?" Jon inquired after breaking the kiss.

"Of course I can remember Lady Olenna and the Sandsnakes from our past life! They were all strong women, therefore, they are rather hard to forget,” She added with a chuckle. “You know, Lady Olenna told me me what happened to Margaery... How Cersei Lannister blew up the Sept of Baelor, burning Margaery and her brother, Loras, alive, all because she saw her as a threat. Because Margaery was younger and more beautiful and beloved by the people. She also states that she regretted supporting Mace when he forced Margaery marry Renly… She wished she could have brokered an alliance with Robb. And the Sandsnakes informed me how Cersei sent Ser Jaime and Ser Bronn to Dorne to retrieve Princess Myrcella… That they killed Prince Doran and Prince Trystane in this attack. They told me Myrcella did not wish to leave, and how Trystane died trying to prevent them from taking her back to King’s Landing.”

 _‘That is strange… A moon turn ago, she could not remember any of her alliances from our past life… She could not remember Lord Tyrion or Lord Varys or Ser Jorah. She is hiding something from me… But what?'_ Jon thought.

"So what did Robb say when he found out he was promised?" Dany asked with a glowing smile, breaking him from his thoughts.

"He is eager to make an alliance with the Reach, and seems genuinely excited at this match,” Jon replied with a hesitant, forced smile.

“You don’t feel the same?”

“Aye,” he responded with a nod. “I feel as though he might be making a mistake… As if he is not thinking this decision through thoroughly. I mean no disrespect, I am sure Margaery is a lovely girl, but Robb told me he does not even want to meet the woman he fell in love with and married in our last life. He told me was the one who told Father he would only marry for an alliance… An alliance that would be beneficial to our quest and the North when the Long Night arrives.”

"Jon, it is his decision, not ours,” his wife stated as she placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “If he wants to marry to forge an alliance, we must honor, respect and support his decision."

“I know Dany,” he sighed. “However, I believe he is doing this for the wrong reason… He fears that he will make the same mistakes he did in our past life by marrying only for love. He fears that if he ever meets Talisa, he will again cause her death and the deaths of so many others."

She nodded, “That might be true. However, I am sure that Margaery will be a wonderful wife to Robb. From the stories I remember, she is beautiful and kind and loved by everyone in the Reach. Also, he would be saving her from Cersei and Joffrey.”

“Aye,” Jon replied as he pulled his wife back into his arms.

After a few moments, she pulled away from the embrace and smiled. “You know, before you came in, I was trying teaching our children how to breathe fire so they can cook their own meals and defend themselves."

He chuckled and placed one more kiss to her brow before turning his attention to the five dragon hatchlings, who standing on the table.  He crossed his arms and stated, “Alright, Dany. Show me what our children can do.”

She smiled at him before turning her attention to the small blue dragon. She scratched under his chin then placed a piece of raw horsemeat in front of him and softly, but firmly stated, "Ragnar, Dracarys."

The blue dragon looked at his wife with inquisitive eyes and gave a short loud screech before turning his attention to the piece of raw flesh in front of him. The dragon appeared to be determined as he glared at this dinner. He then opened his mouth and Jon noticed a bright reddish blue light forming in the back of his throat. However, when Ragnar tried to blow the flame, he toppled forward causing the flame extinguished. The little blue dragon then sneezed, which made him and Dany burst out in laughter.

"Hmm... I guess it is a little harder to train five dragons to breathe fire on their own, versus teaching three from my past life," she mused.

' _Her past life? Maybe she means her life prior to our life together. Wait, she does not remember her previous life in Essos. How does she remember training her dragons if she does not remember her time in Essos?_ '

"Jon,” Daenerys called, pulling him from his thoughts. “Do you mind to help me? Maybe our children will be able to learn to breathe fire if you demonstrate first?"

"Dany,” he chuckled. “I am a Targaryen and a Stark, a Dragon and a Wolf or Dragonwolf as you used to say. I am Father of Dragons, the Dragon King and the husband of the beautiful Dragon Queen… My Mother of Dragons.” He then looked her in the eyes, and with a straight face added, “However, my love, I am afraid, I cannot breathe fire.”

"You know that is not what I meant,” Daenerys stated as she playfully slapped his chest. “I would like to know if you will ask Sarogon to breathe dragonfire?"

He raised his eyebrows and looked from his wife to his grey dragon, who had been sitting on the floor, eating a plate of already roasted horsemeat; Jon could not believe Sargon and Ghost were nearly the same size. At the sound of his name, the dragon looked up from his now empty plate of food and towards his parents as he gave them a welcoming screech.

“Sarogon, māzigon kesīr" (Sarogon, come here), his wife firmly stated as she pointed to a spot on the table where the other five dragons were located. The grey dragon gave a roar of understanding, and landed on the table, exactly where his mother had asked. “Sȳrī gaomagon, issa tresy (Well done, my son)”

“I forgot the dragons respond better to requests High Valyrian,” Jon replied sheepishly. “I remember you taught me a few commands in our past life. It is too bad I never had the opportunity to master the language.”

"Do not worry, my love, I have plenty of time to teach you,” She replied with a chuckle. “Now, do you remember how to tell Sarogon to burn the horsemeat?"

He was confused. He turned his gaze from Sarogon to Rhaegal, who was still busy eating his plate of roasted meat, and mumbled, “Dany, shouldn't I be asking Rhaegal to cook the meat? I mean, I was his rider in our past life, so I should be able to communicate with him once again… How do I know if Sarogon will listen to me?"

The laughter of his wife filled the tent before she placed her hand on his cheek and a kiss on his lips. "Jon, that is not how it works. You might have been Rhaegal's rider in your… our past life. However, I believe things in this life will be different.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because, Jon, you formed a bond with Sarogon when you hatched him; you will become his rider in this life. Rhaegal… perhaps one of our future children might become Rhaegal’s rider."

Jon took a deep breath and nodded as he looked from his wife to Sarogon. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. As he relaxed, he was surprised he could hear the sound of his wife’s heart, beating in her chest as well as the sound of Sarogon’s heartbeat as well. When he opened his eyes, he looked into the eyes of the gray dragon, pointed at the raw horsemeat and firmly stated, “Sarogon, Dracarys!"

He felt his heart begin to race in anticipation when he saw an orange-red flame permeating from the back of the dragon's throat. He noticed that as Sarogon was about to breath fire, the other five dragon were observing their eldest brother with anticipation as to what he might be doing. Sarogon then released his flame on the meat, causing it to sizzle as it cooked.

Jon felt an overwhelming since of pride for his oldest winged child’s accomplishment and the five younger dragons chirped in approval at their older brother’s success. As soon as the horsemeat was fully cooked, Sarogon tossed the piece of the roasted meat in the air, caught it and ate it. “Good job, Sarogon,” he congratulated his son with a smile.

"That was a very good, Sarogon,” His wife purred as she leaned over and scratched the scales under the gray dragon chin. “Thanks to your demonstration, we might be able to get your younger brothers to breathe fire sooner rather than later."

When his wife was done praising Sarogon, she looked towards the second largest of their dragons, the dragon she had stated she felt a connection with and placed a piece of raw meat on the silver platter in front of him. She then looked the red dragon in the eyes and firmly stated, "Arogon, Dracarys," as she pointed at the raw horseflesh. The dragon opened his mouth quickly breathed a small stream of fire onto the meat. "Good job, Arogon," Daenerys cooed in response once the meat had cooked.

"Now, Jon,” Daenerys said as she looked up from Arogon. “I think you should ask Sarogon to breathe ice."

“Dany,” he chuckled, “I know you cannot remember much of our past life, but your dragons can only breathe fire... In our past life, Rhaegal, Viserion and Jogon could only breathe fire. There are no ice dragons."

“Trust me Jon. Ask him, I think you will be surprised.” 

However, before he could reply she pressed a kiss to his lips. As the kiss became more passionate, he felt her hands move from behind his neck, down to his arse. He broke the kiss, out of shock, when she squeezed his arse cheeks.

She then nipped his ear and seductively whispered, "Suvion... Take a deep breath and tell Sarogon suvion.” She then turned around to face the dragons and he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

Jon then took a deep, calming breath before he looked over at the gray dragon and firmly, but calmly stated, “Sarogon, suvion!”  

To his surprise, when the dragon opened his mouth, instead of the reddish-orange flame in the back of his throat, there was a pale-blue glow. He then gasped as a cold, misty blast shot from the dragon’s throat, hitting the wall of the tent, causing any icy frost to cover the surface. He looked at Daenerys in his confusion, and noticed she was smiling.

“How… How did you know Sarogon…” Jon breathed out.

However, before he could finish asking his question, she turned around in his arms and pressed her lips to his.

 _'I will not let her get away from this again. She is hiding something from me. I need to know what she remembers.'_ Jon thought as he broke the kiss before he became too caught up in lust to remember what he needed to ask. He rested his forehead on hers as they both caught their breath. He took one final deep breath before he murmured, "Dany... How did you know Sarogon could breathe ice? I mean, your dragons could only breathe fire in our past life… How did you know Sarogon was different?”

He noticed a momentary look of panic on her face before she smiled and replied, “I knew Sarogon was different because Robb receive a raven from your father, Lord Stark, just before we left Illyrio’s manse. He informed us Sarogon was a Hybrid Dragon… I thought Robb had told you this; I did not mean to keep this information from you, my love.”

"A hybrid dragon?" He inquired with a quirked brow.

"Yes,” she replied with a nod of her head. “It was referenced in one of the old Valyrian books my older brother... Your father, Rhaegar, kept inside the Tower of Joy. The book was taken back to Winterfell by Lord Stark and was kept in the library… In this book it is theorized, that when a red and blue comet appears in the sky, after a dragon is hatched, it is because the dragon hatching is hybrid dragon. And that his rider is the Prince who is Promised… The one who will bring the dawn."

"Dany, you do not honestly believe in the prophecies Melisandre preached? You do not honestly believe I am the prince who is promised? Do you?"

"Jon Snow, I do believe you are the prince who is promised,” she stated with a smile. Jon was about to retort when she placed a finger over his lips to silence him as she continued. “As I was staying, you are the prince who is promised and I am the princess who is promised... I believe that we are destined to be together. That what we share is more than just love it is fate. I believe that together, we will destroy the great other and bring the dawn."

He sighed as he pushed a loose lock of her moon-kissed hair behind her ear. He then said, "Dany, I still do not understand how you knew Sarogon would breathe ice based on my emotions."

"I knew Sarogon would breathe ice based on your calm emotions such as happiness because of what is written in the book. It reports a dragon can breathe fire and ice based on the emotions of his rider; calm or relaxed the dragon is capable of breathing ice while fear and anger will cause him to breathe fire.” She then placed her hand on his cheek and added, “If the rider is content, the dragon will be content, and can breathe either fire or ice... Whichever the rider desires at that moment.”

"So you knew Sarogon would breathe ice if you calmed my emotions by kissing me and grabbing my arse?" Jon deadpanned.

"Well it worked didn't it!" Daenerys replied as she burst out in laughter.

He smiled as he placed a kiss on the palm of her hand and chuckled, "Aye, it did.”

After a few more minute of working with their dragons, he noticed his wife yawn as she rested a hand on her lower abdomen. He walked behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as he murmured, “Come on love, let us go to bed. It has been a long day and you need your rest.”

She yawned again and nodded, allowing him to lead her to the bed. Once they were in the bed, he pulled the light linen sheet up and again wrapped arms around her, pulling her back to his chest and resting his hand on her stomach. He began to made slow, lazy circles across her still flat stomach, just as he did when she was growing Rhaegar inside her womb, and whispered, "Dany, if we do have children, are we going to force them into marriages for alliances or are we going to let them decide based on love?"

He heard her sigh as she wrapped her hands around his and answered, "Jon, if we do have children, as much as I hate to say it, I fear we might have to choose spouses that will help stabilize the realm… However, we are the last Targaryens... As much as I do not want to force my children to marry, I fear we will have strongly encourage children to marry one another. We have six dragons. Dragons only respond to those with the blood of Old Valyria. Over the centuries, that blood has been diluted. It will be up to our children to keep the bloodline as pure as possible. There must be someone who will be able to form a bond with the dragons for generations to come."

"You think our children should marry one another?”

She nodded. “I feel that it is something that must be done. After we are gone, we need someone whom will be able to control the dragons. And after our children are gone… There must never be a Targaryen alone in the world.” She then turned her head to face him and inquired, “Do you disagree?"

Jon sighed. "I hate the thought, but you are right. I have already diluted to bloodline with the blood of the First men. If the bloodline is diluted further or by someone without any magic in their veins, there will be no one left to control the dragons." When his wife yawned again he pressed a kiss to her brow and murmured, “Go to sleep, Dany. We will have time to make final decisions on this matter later… I mean first we have to have children.” He added with a chuckle.

She smiled and closed her eyes. Jon continued to caress her womb as they both drifted off to sleep……


	19. Chapter 19 - Betrayel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Section 1. Cersei - Cersei reveals shocking news and receives shocking news.  
> Section 2. Stannis - Stannis joins the small council meeting and plans against the Targaryens are decided.  
> Section 3. Eddard - Eddard and company arrive at the Wall. Letters are received from Winterfell. The King in the North and Benjen meet with the Lord Commander and Maester Aemon.  
> Section 4. Ser Barristan - Truths are revealed. Plans are made.  
> Section 5. Daenerys - Dany confronts Jon about truths.  
> Section 6. Robert - Robert receives shocking news and is furious.  
> Section 7. Jaime - Jaime makes plans for his future with some help from a surprising source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello our wonderful readers! I am so sorry that this has taken so long to get out but life has been crazy for both of us. Then when it was done, we decided it needed a little more so the story was not choppy. We really hope that you enjoy this and I apologize for grammatical any errors. This is over 50 pages long in Word Document and over 24700 words. Please enjoy and leave a comment to let us know what you think! Again, thank you so much for reading and your patience!

**_ Cersei Lannister _ **

 

It had been nearly a day since King Robert, Queen Cersei and the rest of the royal traveling party arrived back in Kings Landing. The Queen of the Southern Six Kingdoms was sitting on the balcony of her chambers in the Red Keep, eating her breakfast as she overlooked Blackwater Bay. She took a long slow sip of freshly squeezed orange juice as she watched the boats sailing in and out of the harbor and the seagulls flying about and screeching through the cloudless blue sky. The air was thick and muggy and smelled of shit and sweat, however after being gone for nearly two and a half moon turns, she was enjoying being back where she is in control. Where she is surrounded by her own lavish belongings and by people whom she knows are loyal to her.

She finished her glass of juice, set the empty glass on the table and sat back in her chair, sighing as she recalled everything she had to endure during the journey from Winterfell back to the Capital. She felt her anger and frustration rising, griping the arms of the chair as she remembered how she could do nothing as the peasants called her beautiful first born baby boy, their Crown Prince, Joffrey a rapist and a murderer. All of this because of the vicious lies of the Stark daughters and her deformed little brother. All because the North is plotting against her and her family for some unknown reason.

 _‘Calm yourself Cersei,’_ she thought as she stood up from her chair and walked back into her chambers. She closed the door leading to the balcony, hoping the smell of shit had not made its way into her chambers. _‘Father is here now. He will take care of everything. It is not good to stress. You need to remain calm. Everything will work out. Father will make sure of it. He will get the whole mess with the North to go away. He will find a way to get the people to again love their golden Crown Prince.’_

Cersei took another deep breath as she walked over to the refreshments left on the table in her room by the servants. She poured another glass of juice and took a sip as she looked at the familiar, personal belongings in her room in an attempt to help alleviate her stress. On the floors was a plush, crimson red carpet she had brought from her childhood room at Casterly Rock. In the middle of the room was an oversized bed covered with satin white sheets, fluffy pillows, and gold and crimson coverlet. The bedframe had the golden lion of House Lannister on the posts and the canopy was crimson with gold trim, matching the blankets. She smiled as she recalled of the times her brother had taken her in that bed and how this is where their three children had been created. 

She took sip of her juice and as she smiled knowing that today was the day, she would learn how one of her enemies would be eliminated. This morning, she had received a summons, stating that her presence was required at the small council meeting… The same small council meeting where they would be discussing how they were going to put an end to the family that had ruined her life when King Aerys had wed her Rhaegar to Princess Elia. Today she would learn just how the Dragonspawn and their unborn child would die. Her father would make sure there were no more threats to her crown. She smiled as she imagined the bodies of the silver-haired Dragon Whore with her rounded stomach and her pretender Targaryen or Blackfyre husband, being presented to her, wrapped in Lannister crimson and gold, just as her father had presented the bodies of Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon to her husband eighteen years ago. She was pulled from her musings when she heard a knock on her door before it opened. She looked up and saw one of her handmaidens.

“Your Grace,” she stated as she curtsied, “I have brought your brother to see you as requested.”

“Send him in, then leave… We are not to be disturbed.”

“Yes, your Grace,” the handmaiden replied with another curtsy.

A few moments later, her brother entered her chambers, closing the door behind him. Cersei admired how majestic he appeared with his sword clanking against his polished armor and white cloak on his back. She smiled and put her now empty glass on the table as she continue to stare at her lover.

"You called for me, Cersei?" Ser Jaime stated when he stopped in front of her, breaking her from her daze.

"Yes, I did. I have news," she stated sweetly as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"News?" he inquired with a quirked brow.

Cersei smiled and nodded. Then wordlessly took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. She watch as his face morphed from confusion, to shock. 

"You... You're pregnant?" he gasped.

"Yes. Grand Maester Pycellee confirmed it once we arrived back in King’s Landing," she replied as she caressed the sides of his face.

"Cersei, you can't be fucking serious,” he seethed as he removed her hands from his face and her stomach and took a step back. “This could get us killed. Why didn't you use moon tea, like you normally do?"

"I did it for us!” Cersei exclaimed. “Westeros is in need of some good and positive news so they can look passed the vile untrue rumors about Joffrey! What better news than the arrival of a new little prince! How can you not see, I did this to stop the rebellion the North is trying to start! A rebellion that is being built on nothing but lies! So, I used a woman’s greatest weapon… What is between my legs."  

"Cersei this… This will never work! What you did will not go right. Every one of the six Kingdoms knows that... You and Robert hate each other!” Jaime exclaimed in a harsh whisper, as he looked her in the eyes.

Cersei could not believe her brother’s reaction. She turned away from his piercing gaze and walked over towards the table. She grabbed an empty glass, poured a cup of water and began to drink in an attempt to calm her. She had drank nearly the entire glass when she heard the sound of Jaime’s amour clanking as he walked up behind her.

"They will know the child is not Robert’s,” her brother stated quietly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Cersei, as I said, the whole realm knows that you and Robert no longer share a bed. They will know this child is bastard.” He then sighed and sincerely added, “You need to take moon tea before it's too late. If you have this child, the Lannister name will be tarnished… We will be killed. Cersei we need to leave now… We can live out or days in exile..."

She shook her as she turned around to look him in the eyes. When she did, she saw fear and grief in his eyes that he had to suggest that she get rid of a child he believes was created out of love. She sighed, and felt tears beginning to from in her eyes, knowing that her next words would crush him.

"Jaime,” she whispered softly as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek, “The child is not yours... This child is not a bastard."

"What? What do you mean? Of course, the child mine. I am the only one you have been with since Myrcella has been born… Right?"

Cersei could no longer meet his gaze and looked down at her now empty glass and mumbled, “The child is not yours Jaime.”

"The child is not mine? What do you mean the child is not mine! You betrayed me!” He brother exclaimed softly with anguish in his tone. When she looked up from her glass he grabbed her shoulders and continued, “Who is do you fuck, Cersei? Tell me, who is the father of this child? I will kill him now.”

"The father is Robert," she blurted out. She watched as her brother’s face shifted from pain and anger to confusion.

"Robert... The King? Your husband? You cannot be serious… Are you just saying this because that is what you want everyone to believe?”

The Queen shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes before meeting her brother’s piercing gaze. She sighed then replied, “Jaime, I took moon tea before leaving Winterfell. Robert is truly the father of this child.”

Her brother was speechless as he took in what she had just confessed. She walked over to the table and poured him a glass of wine. When she handed him the glass as he greedily drank the contents and placed the empty cup back on the wooden table.

"Why Cersei? Tell me why?” He inquired, still with pain in his tone. “I do not understand. You hate Robert. Robert has been treating you poorly ever since your only true son with him died. Why would you fall into bed with him and create a child that was not conceived out of love?"

"Gods you truly are the stupidest Lannister!” Cersei shrieked. “How can you not see that I did it for us! Jon Arryn was on the verge of discovering the Royal children were not Robert’s heirs. I also believed that suspected they were your children!”

“What?” Jaime asked incredulously.

“Jon Arryn asked to borrow book called The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, from Grand Maester Pycelle. This book described every detail of the history of all the great houses of Westeros, including the including the lineage and appearance of all heirs. My son born from Robert’s seed looked just like a Baratheon as did every other Baratheon in that book… He knew Robert was not the father of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen… Don’t you see, I have to give Robert a true heir to prevent suspicions... I believe Jon Arryn informed others of his suspicion… I think he might have told Ned Stark his theory."

"Ned Stark?’ Her brother gasped. “What do you mean Cersei? Why do you think he told Ned Stark of his theory?"

"Gods Jaime, any fool would be honored the have their daughter betrothed to the Crown Prince… Why would, Ned Stark, pass up the opportunity to for his daughter to become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms? Why would he pass up the opportunity to become Hand of the King? A position which only would strengthen the North!” However she did not give her brother the opportunity to respond before she continued, “It took me a while to understand why he didn't accept these generous offers… It is because he knows. He has to! There is no other explanation so I am thankful he will not be in the Capital and that my precious Joffrey will not have to marry that plain, Northern wench! Jaime, he knows that there is not a true Baratheon heir to put on the throne. Therefore, I had to do something before he spread his knowledge. We cannot allow for any of the other great house find out... If this were to happen, a rebellion would breakout against the Lannisters and we would all be killed! So that is the reason why I took my fat, whoring husband’s seed.”

"Cersei,” Jaime stated softly, with pain and disbelief clear in his tone. “How did you get him to give you his seed? I mean the two of you had not slept together since you were pregnant with Myrcella? Why would he take you into his bed now?"

She cringed as she recalled how she snuck into her husband’s room at the Inn at the Crossroads and several other times during their travel back to the Capital. How she would always have to push some random tavern wench out of this bed, then rub and suck his member back to life, gagging as she tasted some whore’s juices on his cock. Then once he was hard, the only way she could get herself wet to fuck her husband was by picturing her lover in her mind. She hated that she had dishonored her own body. That she had allowed Robert to grab her slim, toned stomach, her breasts and her arse. How she let him kiss her lips, neck, and chest. How he pinched, rolled and sucked on her dusky pink nipples. She remembered every word from his mouth wine soured mouth as she rode him, _‘That’s it! Faster ya little whore! … Gods your cunt is so tight... You are so much more beautiful than my wife… Come on you slut! Harder... I command you to make your King cum!’_ She remembered how he slapped her arse so hard he left whelps and then squeezed it as he filled her with his seed. And she will never forget his slurred words as he finished, _‘That is your King’s seed you just received. You’d better pray that takes root and you’ll have something to remember me by!’_

She then recalled how Maggie the Frog had told her she would have three children and the King would have twenty. She laughed silently to herself, knowing the witch’s prophecy was wrong. She had already had four children, although she had to get rid of Robert’s first dark haired child. She hoped that this child would favor Robert as well. The sound of her brother clearing his throat pulled her back to the present.

"I did what I did when I made him think he put Joff, Myrcella and Tommen into my belly. I waited until he was passed out on wine. I then rubbed and sucked his cock until it was firm and then I pictured you as I rode him until he gave me his seed..."

"And does he remember you fucking him?” Her brother interjected. “He could cast you aside or kill you for carrying someone else’s bastard!”

“He already knows I am with child,” Cersei replied curtly.

“And how did you get him to believe the child was his?”

“I had tell him about all of the times I pleasured him while on the road.” She responded as she felt bile rising from her stomach one again. “He stated that he recalled those events and is convinced the child is his.”

"If you wanted another child, why didn’t you just keep my seed?” Jaime asked in a pained tone.

“Because, this child must look like him… I did this to keep us and our children safe. I must bear an heir with the Baratheon traits… Dark brown of hair and blue of eyes. Everyone knew the appearance of my first-born son, Robert’s only true heir... That he looked just like a Baratheon… If this child does not look like a Baratheon, all of Westeros will believe it when Ned Stark announces the royal children are bastards. A rebellion would surely break out, which would lead to our heads on spikes! This child growing inside my womb is giving us more time to get our Six Kingdoms back under control!”

“I don’t believe you… I need to leave,” Her brother mumbled before he looked her in the eyes and spat, “Is there anything else before I leave… Your Grace.”

“Yes,” Cersei replied forcing a smile. Even though her lover was being dense, she would not let his mood ruin her excitement. “Will you be attending the small council meeting today? I was invited to attend. They will be discussing how they will be ending the Targaryen threat… How we will kill the pretender, his whore of a wife and the child growing within her womb,” she added as a true smile stretched across her face.

"I will have no part on how they will kill an innocent young woman with a babe growing inside her belly. The two Targaryens were not even born until the end of the Rebellion! They have committed no crimes! I will have no part in ending innocent lives. I already ended the rule of the Mad King and Rhaegar is dead. There is no proof and no one will want to see Targaryens on the Iron Throne.” Her brother then looked her in the eyes and stated, "The Targaryens have been through enough Cersei! They are not a threat at this time. They are living with the Dothraki who will never cross the Narrow Sea. Just let them be! Let them live the rest of their days in exile! If they make a move to invade Westeros I may change my mind, but until they are a threat, I cannot harm them."

“The Targaryens are a threat to Joffrey's throne!" Cersei raged as she felt anger surging through her veins.

"Joffrey is alone is a threat to the throne! He is not the leader the realm needs!” her brother retorted. “He is a spoiled, coddled, bastard who has no right to lead the Kingdoms!"

“How could you say that about your son?” the Queen seethed.

“Gods Cersei! How can you be so blind! Joffrey is a monster! I love him. He is my son… However, he is not what Westeros needs!”

“So you think the Targaryens are what the realm needs?”

“I just know the realm does not need Joffrey as King,” Her brother shook his head as he walked towards the door. He then looked back towards her and softly added, “Just let them be Cersei."

Once her brother left she sat down on the side of her bed and tried to calm herself, _'I will not let that fucking Targaryen Pretender and his Dragon Whore end my family reign. As much as it pains me how I came to be pregnant with this child... I will care for him and love him how I do with Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella. This child will prevent people from thinking about the legitimacy of my other children and it will secure the Lannister control on the realm. A third son will never become King… Therefore, the Lannisters will control the crown after I find a way to kill Robert.’_  

A short time later, she found herself escorted to the small council chambers by her assigned Kingsguard, Ser Meryn Trant. When they finally reached the small council chambers, Ser Meryn was about to open the wooden door when she heard yelling. She held up her hand to stop him from opening the door. She listened closely, unable to make out the words or whom was speaking them, so she slowly opened the door herself.

Cersei then peaked through the ajar wooden door and saw Lord Baelish, Lord Varys, Lord Renly, Ser Barristan, and Grand Maester Pycelle. She pushed the door open a little more and her attention was directed towards her fat husband when she heard his furious tone. _‘Why in the seven hells is he present at this meeting! In the eighteen years we have been married, I do not recall one time since his first few months as King that he has been present in a Small Council meeting.’_

She looked at the direction where her rotund, red-faced husband was shouting and was surprised when he was shouting at the head of his Kingsguard, Ser Barristan. _‘This is interesting… I need to know what they are discussing!’_ she thought as she pushed the door wide open and made her presence known.

As the door creaked open, the bickering stopped and there were seven pairs of piercing eyes glaring at her. The silence continued as she entered the room, with a smirk on her face and took the empty seat next to her husband. As the silence lingered, she poured herself a glass of water and took a sip.

"Your Grace,” Lord Varys stated with an aloof look on his face. “I was glad to see you and the King arrives safely back in Kings Landing after the events of that occurred while in Winterfell."

Her smile faltered slightly, at his words, _‘He is keeping something from us. But what?’_ she thought as she forced the smile back on her face. "I am happy to be home, Lord Varys,” she replied sincerely as possible as she looked into his eyes, “However, we are not gathered here today to discuss what occurred in the North. I believe there are more important topics at hand, such as why my Lord Husband, the King, is so angry at the Commander of this Kingsgaurd and how we are going to destroy the Targaryen threat."

"It appears Ser Barristan does not wish for us to harm the Targaryen princess or her pretender husband across the Narrow Sea," Lord Baelish interrupted with a smug smile on the corners of is lips. 

She raised her eyebrow and glared at the Old Knight whom had once loyally served the Targaryens and icily inquired, “Ser Barristan, would you care to explain to us, why it is that you do not wish to end the Targaryen threat, before they cross the Narrow Sea?”

However, before the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard could answer, her husband stood up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table. "Ser Barristan, you swore an oath to me at the battle at the Trident… after I KILLED that SILVER HAIRED RAPIST YOU CALL YOUR PRINCE! I am having second thoughts about sparing your life that day!” Her red-faced husband then looked the older man in the eyes and demanded, “Tell me, Ser Barristan, are you still fucking loyal to the Dragonspawn?"

"Your Grace, I am not loyal to the Targaryens! I am loyal to the throne!” Ser Barristan quickly replied and the Queen noticed the shocked look on his face. “I have upheld my oath to you and protected you loyally for the last eighteen years! All I said was that the Targaryens have been through enough! I do not think we should be murdering an innocent young pregnant woman in her sleep! There are no Houses in Westeros whom are loyal to the Targaryens. Per the report Lord Varys just provided, they were heading east towards the Dothraki Sea, not towards Westeros! They pose no threat at this time! I said let them be!"

"Did nothing wrong!” King Robert shouted as he slammed his fists on the table once more with such force that it caused Cersei to flinch; his face was red and sweaty and his nostrils were flaring. “Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped Lyanna Stark, my betrothed! The woman I loved… The woman the seven kingdoms could not replace! The Mad King burned Rickard Stark with wildfire as his heir, Brandon, strangled himself trying to save him! The world will be better off without the Targaryens and their Madness! And we will be better off if their little dragonspawn was never born! They are a threat! They are going to sail across the Narrow Sea and rain fire and blood upon my realm! I cannot let that happen!”

"Your Grace, you are judging them based on the sins of her father and older brother!” The old knight protested as he shook his head. “Rhaegar’s children, Rhaenys and Aegon were killed during the sacking of King’s Landing. Queen Rhaella did giving birth to Daenerys. She has been forced to live in exile in Essos with her older brother whom is now dead. They have no family or loyalist to support them in Westeros. They have suffered enough. I believe that we she just monitor their movements. If they present a threat, then discuss taking action!"

"They have six Dragons, Ser Barristan!” Cersei exclaimed, no longer able to hold her tongue. “They have an army of more than one hundred thousand savages! They are a threat to my husband's throne! They are a threat to the Baratheon Legacy. To our children… to our unborn child!” She added as she placed her hand protectively over her stomach.

Cersei smirked as she heard gasps echo throughout the room. As she looked around the room, her husband, Grand Maester Pycelle and Lord Varys appeared unaffected by the news, while the other men appeared shocked. After a few moments, she shifted her attention back on the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and continued her protest. "Perhaps, Ser Barristan, since it appears you are still loyal to the Dragonspawns, we should charge you with treason!"

However, before the old Kingsguard could respond, the wooden opened of the Small Council Chambers flew open and her father entered the room.

"What in the seven hells is going on in here? I could hear your bickering from the throne room!” The Hand of the King growled as he made his way towards the table.

An unnerving silence cast over the room, the only sound was the sound of her father’s boots on the tiled floor as he continued his trek towards his seat at the table. The silence remained as he took his seat. He glared at each person sitting at the table.

After a few moments, Cersei broke the tense silence as she looked to the older man and replied, "Father, it appears that Ser Barristan might be a Targaryen Loyalist. He does not see the Targaryens as a threat to my husband and my children."

Her father looked from her to the Commander of Kingsgaurd, confusion apparent on his face as he inquired, "Ser Barristan, are you still loyal to House Targaryen?"

The older knight sighed and shook his head before he met her father’s steely gaze and responded, "I am not my Lord Hand. I was only stating that I do not think the Targaryens are a threat at this time. They are innocent of their family’s crimes. They have not done anything wrong, and until they do, I feel that we should monitor the situation and not over react… We should wait to even see if they become a threat."

"They are a threat!” Her father stated as he continued to glare at Ser Barristan. “Both Lord Baelish and Lord Varys’ spies have reported the Targaryens have hatched six dragons. That they have an army of more of 100,000 Dothraki! The man whom the disgraced princess has married, claims to be Aegon Targaryen, true heir to the Iron Throne and they report she is with child! I believe this constitutes as a threat to Westeros!"

"I understand, my Lord Hand… However, even if they have hatch six dragons, it will take many years before those dragons are grown and large enough to do any damage. The Dothraki will also never cross the Narrow Sea because they believe it is poisoned water. The Targaryen’s have no army, no money, no allies. I do not understand how they can be seen as a threat to anyone at this time,” Ser Barristan pleaded his case.

"They are a threat to House Baratheon, House Lannister and all of Westeros! They want revenge for what became of their family! The Targaryens… All Targaryens are mad!” Her father roared. He then took a deep breath and continued, “Ser Barristan, my family needs to be protected by those who take threats to their lives seriously. I need the Commander of the Kingsgaurd to be someone whom I can trust with the lives of my King, my daughter the queen and the royal children. I cannot have someone in charge who questions the commands of the King and the decisions of the small council. Which is why your services to the crown will no longer be required. Your advanced age has hindered your decision-making. You will be compensated for your loyal years of service to the Crown… I will also recommend that Ser Jaime Lannister, the man who saved us all from the Mad King, be named the new Commander of the Kings guard."

"Father! He is speaking treason against my husband and your grandchildren! The punishment for treason is death!"

Her father glared at her before he shook his head and stated, “Ser Barristan has committed no treason. He has a difference of opinion on how to handle the Targaryens. Therefore, the correct course of action will be to release him from his duties.” He then turn to face the old knight and continued, "Ser Barristan, because you have faithfully and loyally protected King Robert and the Royal family for the past eighteen years, I believe that you should be compensated for your services." He removed a large red velvet coin purse from his cloak and threw in onto the table in front of the knight, “This should be enough to get you started in your new life… Now please leave before I change my mind.”

“Your Grace, you know this is wrong!” Ser Barristan exclaimed as he looked into her husband’s eyes. “I have protected you and your family for the last eighteen years! I have commanded your Kingsgaurd! Brothers of the Kingsguard serve until death...”

Her husband looked at the knight and sharply stated, “I release you from your Kingsguard vows, Ser Barristan.”

“What am I supposed to do? Return to Harvest Hall?”

“Ser Barristan, your age has apparently clouded your judgement. I feel it is best that you leave the Capital at once… Where you go I do not care,” her husband replied coldly. “Now, leave!”

“I was just trying to keep your conscious clear! I just wanted to prevent you from murdering a young woman and her unborn babe. A young woman whom has not even been in Westeros since the day she was born! Eighteen loyal, faithful years of service and his is how I am repaid,” he stated as he picked up the bag of gold and looked at it. After a few moments of silence, he placed the coin purse back on the table and declared, “I do no not want your gold.” The then took off his white cloak, threw it onto the table and began to walk towards the door, removing his white armor and discarding it on the floor as he left the room. 

The room was silent for several moments as the members of the small council digested the actions of the former commander of the Kingsguard.

“Well, where were we,” the Hand of the King announced, breaking the silence and reaching across the table to pick-up the coin purse.

“My Lord Hand,” the Spider spoke, gaining her father’s attention. “If I may, keep the gold."

“And just why would you need this gold, Lord Varys?” her father inquired with a quirked brow.

“As you are aware, getting funds from the Master of Coin takes time and as you are aware, time is not something we have a lot of at this time,” the Master of Whispers stated smoothly. “In Essos, I am afraid I am unable to pay my little birds with sweets… I would like to invest the money onto my network of Little Birds across the Narrow Sea. I feel that this investment could lead us to a more precise location of the Targaryens… Which would be what is best for the safety and security of the Crown.”

“Fine, Lord Varys,” her father replied as slid the bag of gold dragons down the table to the Master of Whispers.

“Thank you, my Lord Hand,” the eunuch replied as he picked up the bag of gold, without any hint of emotion on his face.  

_'Such a smooth talker… What are you planning dear Spider? How much gold does it cost to get information from across the Narrow Sea?'_

“Alright, let’s get started!” Tywin announced, bringing the attention to him. “We are here to discuss the solutions to the Targaryens and choose which solution is best for….”

However, before her father could complete his sentence, the small council chamber door flew open, slamming against the stonewall. Cersei gasped as her good-brother, Stannis walked through the door with a man with greyish-white hair and short white beard, _‘Ser Davos,’_  she recalled, and beautiful woman with long red hair and long velvet robes that were the same shade as her hair. _‘The woman looks like a whore! Why the fuck would Stannis bring a whore to the small council meeting?’_

"Lord Stannis,” her father announced coldly as he stared at the Master of Ships. “I was beginning to think you were not going to join us."

"I apologize for my tardiness, however, the seas were harsh and unkind. Our ship only just arrived, and we made our way straight here from the docks." The Lord of Dragonstone proclaimed in an icy tone as he made his way towards the empty seat at the table. Suddenly his gaze landed on her, he quickly looked at her father and growled, “Lord Hand, the raven I received just prior to departing Dragonstone specifically stated the Queen would not be in attendance for this meeting… What is she doing here? She has no say as to how we deal with the Targaryen threat.”

Cersei was shocked and confused. “I was invited to partake in these discussions,” the Queen spat. She then noticed, by the looks on the faces of the other members of the small council, her good brother spoke the truth. "What is the meaning of this!?"

Her father took a deep breathe. She could tell he was frustrated by her outburst as he gritted out, "Cersei, you will not be present while we devise our plan to end the Targaryen threat...”

“If you did not want me here to discuss the Targaryens, then why was my presence requested?” She interrupted.

"Your Grace,” the Master of Coin replied before her father could answer. “We asked you to join us, so we could deliver news to you personally. We of the small council have reached a resolution of a matter which has been causing… worry… throughout the six kingdoms.”

“What other matter? The only matter effecting this country at this time is the threat of the Targaryens across the Narrow Sea! They are planning to come across the Narrow Sea and take the thrown away from my Joffrey, Lord Baelish!”

"We have decided it would be best for the realm to strip Joffrey of his titles. He will be leaving tomorrow to join the Nights Watch. He will live out the remainder of his days at the Wall," The Hand of the King stated as he stared he in the eyes.

The Queen of the South gasped. She could tell by cold the expression on her father’s face he was speaking the truth. She looked around at the other members of the small council and saw that none of them held any remorse of reservations at this decision. “I cannot believe you all! Joffrey is the Crown Prince! I do not see how you all could even contemplate sending my Joffrey to the Wall… To that cold hell to die! He is not a common thief or murderer or rapist. I will NOT allow this to happen!”

"Leave us!” Her father growled. “Apparently the King and I need to discuss this ruling with my daughter in private.”

All of the small council members quickly left the small council chambers, not having to be told twice to leave the room. Once the room was empty, she turned towards her father and husband and pleaded, “Father, please! You cannot allow them to ship my baby boy to the Wall! Joffrey is innocent! He has done nothing wrong! He has not even had a trial!”

“He did have a trial in the North and you gave the North their independence as compensation when he was found guilty of his crimes!” Lord Tywin exclaimed before looking her in the eyes and stating, “You should have agreed with the North’s request to send him to the Wall! If you had, we would still have control over all seven kingdoms!”

“My King… Please you cannot allow this to happen! You know Joffrey committed no crimes… The Starks planned this! Those Northern dogs created those lies so they could gain their own power!” Cersei cried softly to her husband.

“I agreed to this Cersei,” the King roared. “The Starks did not wrong Joffrey! It was he whom wronged the Starks! Your own brother was a witness and you saw the evidence of an attack by Sansa Stark’s torn gown!” He then took a deep breath and continued, “This is your fault Cersei… You coddled him! You made him the way he is! He believed that just because he was the Crown Prince he could do or have whatever he pleased! If Joffrey becomes King, the people will fear him, just as they did the Mad King! It is like the child is a product of incest, just like the mad Dragonspawn!”

Cersei sucked in a breath at her husband’s words, _‘Surely he does not know Jaime father Joff?’_   she thought before she quickly began defend per golden prince once more, "Joffrey is not mad! He is not a rapist or murderer! He does not deserve to be sent to the wall! … Surely there is something else that can me done…”

"Joffrey is the reason we lost the North! If we do not take action, we will lose the rest of the six kingdoms! The people will rebel against the crown of Joffrey remain the crown prince! The small council has voted on this decision. The King has agreed to a deal. The decision is final Cersei. Joffrey will leave for the Wall and this decision is final,” her father firmly stated.

“Deal?” Cersei exclaimed. “How is sending my son to live the rest of his days at the wall a deal?”

“Hold your tongue woman, and your Father will explain.”

Cersei took a few calming breaths before looking at her father, “Yes father, please explain this deal to me.”

"If we send Joffrey to the Nights Watch... An anonymous donor will pay the crowns debt of 7 million gold dragons, in full. Also, Prince Tommen will also replace Joffrey as the next Crown Prince of Westeros, keeping the crown in control of the Baratheon’s and preventing a rebellion. Tommen is still young enough that he can be molded into a proper and just King."

She was surprised by this she looked at her husband as she shouted at him. "You sold my son! You agreed to this to pay off the crowns debt!"

"I did not sell him! I made a deal with your father in order to keep our son safe! If he stays in King’s Landing the people will break down the walls and sack the Red Keep! They will kill all of us just as we did the Targaryens! Plus this deal gives Joffrey a chance to redeem himself and become a true man! And to hopefully learn some fucking honor!"

“He is a Prince! He should not have to spend the rest of his days, freezing at the Wall with a bunch of criminals!”

"Godsdamn it Cersei!” Twyin interjected. “Joffrey will have a chance to redeem himself! If he learns to become a man, if he is loyal to the Nights Watch… and reports to us any information or secrets he might learn from the North… of their intentions… In a few years, once the whole fiasco at Winterfell has been forgotten, the King will silently sign a pardon, releasing Joffrey from his Night’s Watch vows…”

“So he will still become King,” Cersei said with a smile, interrupting her father.

“Gods woman, that spoiled shit will never become King! The people will not forget what he did to the Stark girls, just as they have never forgotten what Rhaegar did to my Lyanna!” Robert roared. He then took a deep breath and continued, “However, your father will name him as his heir. He will one day be the Lord of Casterly Rock and Tommen’s Warden of the West."

“I cannot believe either of you! How can you send your son, your grandson to rot at the Wall, even if it is only for a few years! I do not see why you cannot send him to Essos? He can go one of the free cities for a few years or he can go to Casterly Rock…”

"Joffrey will go to the Wall, Cersei and that is final!” Perhaps we would not be in this situation if you had shown that boy some discipline as a child!“ Her Father announced as he stood from the table and glared at her and in a low tone added, “And I know you… Do not attempt to sneak him from the city. His guards have been doubled and all the servant passages are also blocked. It will do you no good. You cannot prevent this. Now leave! You will be the one to tell Joffrey he will be leaving at dawn!”

Cersei was furious. She quickly left the room knowing that she would not be able to prevent her son from his punishment. As she exited, she walked past the other members of the small council, whom had been waiting in the hall. She hurried towards the Throne Room, hoping to keep her tears at bay until she was alone. However, before she made it to the Throne Room, she head the doors of the Small Council Chambers slam shut. The closing of the door, and being alone in the hall, caused her tears to fall. She leaned against the cold stonewall for support as her mind raced, _‘I must find a way to save him! The Wall is no place for the Crown Prince! I cannot believe Father and Robert are just going to let him waste away with common thieves, murderers and rapists! He will never be safe in the North!’_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the clanking sound of armor coming towards her "Cersei, there your are! Can you tell me why is Ser Barristan... Cersei, what is wrong? Why are you crying?”

The Queen sobbed louder as she embraced her lover. “Father and Robert are sending my Joffrey to the Wall! … They are forcing him to join the Nights Watch until the whole situation with the Stark whores is forgotten!”

She felt her brother’s sharp, unsurprised inhale. She pulled herself from his arms and looked him in the eyes. “You knew! You knew they were sending Joffrey to that prison and did not tell me!”

"Cersei... Father told me this morning after I saw you… And I agree, it is for the best.” Jaime replied after clearing his throat. “You know, he will be a horrible King. And he will be pardoned from his vows and be named Father’s heir as soon as he proves to Father and Robert he is no longer a spoiled child! Cersei, he is being given a chance to redeem himself… The King of the North’s brother is a man of the Nights watch. He will be a perfect spy because we know he is loyal to us! This is best for us and for the seven kingdoms"

She shook her head and gritted through her teeth, “I do not believe you! How could you even think it is best for our son to be sent to the Wall!”

The Queen of the Southern Six Kingdoms then pushed past her brother as she made her way to her oldest son’s chambers……

 

* * *

 

**_ Stannis Baratheon  _ **

 

 

As soon as Queen Cersei left the Small Council chambers, Stannis and the other members of the Small Council quickly filed back into the room. He made his way back to the rectangular wooden table and took his seat, while Melisandre and Ser Davos stood behind him. Once every one was seated, he felt all eyes of those gathered in the room were on him.

"Lord Stannis, I am pleased that you have decided to join us here in King’s Landing,” Tywin Lannister called. “However, could you please explain why you have decided to bring two guests to attend this important Small Council Meeting?"

"Ser Davos and Melisandre are my most trusted advisors. I feel that their council is invaluable and will help to save the Throne from the Targaryens and any other terrors the night might bring," Stannis replied coldly as he stared into the eyes of the King’s Hand.

“Very well, they may stay,” Tywin conceded with a stiff nod and a piercing gaze.

"I think it would be wise your Grace, my Lord Hand,” The Master of Coin interjected, helping to cut the tension that was beginning to develop in the room. “If we finally begin the discussions and decide on a plan to determine how it is we will end the Targaryen threat."

“That is the best news I have heard all day,” the King responded as he looked at Lord Baelish.

"Yes, Lord Baelish,” The Hand of the King agreed. “But first, I would like for Lord Varys to share any information he has learned from his little birds. I want to make sure that everyone has received the same information."

“As I informed the council at our last meeting, that man across the Narrow Sea who has named himself Aegon Targaryen, is a trueborn son of Prince Rhaegar and Elia Martell,” The Master of Whispers stated with his wistful voice.

“What are you talking about Spider,” The King roared as he stood from the table. “Elia gave birth to two dragonspawn, both of whom were presented to me just over eighteen years ago!”

"That is impossible!” The Hand of the King added. “I ordered the deaths of the Rhaegar and Elia’s children. I saw the birthmark on Aegon and I presented his body to the King myself! He must be a pretender! The son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen is dead and the body was sent to Dorne!"

“That is true, my Lord Hand,” Lord Varys agreed with a nod. "However, I have recently heard rumors that Princess Elia in fact had three children with the Silver Prince. One daughter, Rhaenys and twin boys... The man who has married Daenerys is the younger, twin brother of Aegon… The name he was given at birth was Jaehaerys.”

“That is impossible! It would have been announce if she had birthed twins,” Stannis stated.

“Yes, Lord Stannis,” The Spider said with a nod. “Joyful new such as the birth of twins is normally celebrated, especially when it is an heir and a spare heir… However, Princess Elia and Prince Rhaegar were smart. She and Rhaegar were planning a rebellion to overthrow the Mad King; therefore, they knew it was best to hide their spare heir… Which is why they allowed only her personal Maester to attend the birth of her children. They knew they needed to keep his existence of a second son secret until after the war had ended.”

"Even if what you are saying is true, that this Aegon or Jaehaerys is a true Dragonspawn, where has he been hiding for the last eighteen years?" The King inquired.

"My little birds have just informed me he was kept hidden on Dragonstone and was said to be the child of once of Princess Elia’s handmaidens.”

“How did they think that? The little bastard had to have had silver hair and purple eyes?” The King questioned.

“They were able to hide the child because he took the features of this mother; he has dark hair and dark eyes,” The Spider replied. “However, when King Aerys summonsed Princess Elia back to the Capitol, she left her spare heir under the care of his grandmother, Queen Rhaella. Then, once the Queen received news of the deaths of Elia and her children, she feared for her grandson’s safety, and sent young Jaehaerys across the Narrow Sea in the care of Prince Rhaegar’s best friend, Jon Connington. I have heard Connington worked as a sell-sword with the Golden Company to support himself and the boy.”

"Why did he show himself now? Why after eighteen years, did he seek out and marry his aunt whom he had never met?" The Master of Ships inquired.

"Jaehaerys heard rumors that his Uncle Viserys had gone mad… that he was planning to sell Daenerys to a Dothraki warlord named Khal Drogo in an army. Apparently, even though they had never met, Jaehaerys could not stand the thought of aunt was being sold as if she were a broodmare… So before the wedding, he sailed to Pentos and challenged the Dothraki Khal to a duel for his aunt’s hand. Once he defeated the horse lord, he was able to hatch the dragon egg given to him by his father, with fire and the blood of the dead Khal… By proving his strength and walking out of a fire unburnt, the Khalasar named him their new Khal. He then presented himself to Daenerys, so he could save her from her brother… The two young Targaryens were instantly drawn to each other... Love at first sight you might say.” The Spider said with a slight smile. “They were wedded and bedded within a few days of meeting. A few weeks after the wedding, they joined the Khalasar. It was when the new Khal introduced his Khaleesi, that she sacrificed Viserys to hatch five other dragons; she too was able to leave the roaring fire unburnt. The common folk of Pentos call them the father and mother of dragons."

 _‘That is an impossible story! It must be some sort of mummery… No one can walk out of a fire unburnt… A spell… It is nothing but some sort of dark magic that made them resistant to the flames…’_ Stannis thought to himself as the room fell silent.

"Lord Tywin and your Grace,” The Master of Coin spoke once more. “I have come up with a couple possible… solutions… as to how we can end the Targaryen threat, before they reach Westerosi soil.”

“Since you are so eager to share, please continue,” Tywin the Hand of the King replied.

"Your Grace, my Lords,” Lord Baelish smiled smugly as he spoke. “My first suggestion would be to hire the Faceless men to assassinate the Targaryens in their sleep. I feel this would be the quickest and easiest way to quietly prevent them from crossing the sea.”

“Also the most expensive,” Lord Renly exclaimed.

“You are the Master of Coin, Lord Baelish! You are aware of the Crown’s financial situation,” The Hand replied sternly. “I don’t think we can entertain that suggestion at this time. Please… Continue with your other suggestion.”

“Very well,” Lord Baelish responded as his smile faulted for a moment. He rubbed his beard and continued, “My second suggestion would be to send someone to kidnapping the pregnant disgraced princess."

"Why would we kidnap Daenerys Targaryen? What purpose would that serve?" Stannis inquired with a quirked brow.

"From the reports I have received, it is apparent that this Aegon or Jaehaerys truly loves his wife. Therefore, I believe if anyone were to kidnap her… He would do anything in his power to get her back… Once we capture her, she can be kept here in the dungeons… We can send a ransom note, stating he must come to King’s Landing alone… And we will exchange his life for the lives of him and his child.” The Master of Coin’s smirk then grew, “However, we will never release them. We can execute them both and their child on the steps of the Sept of Baelor."

“I like that plan!” The King exclaimed happily, with a spark in his eye Stannis had not seen in over a decade. “Lord Baelish! I need a new hammer… Please have once commissioned at once! Spare no expense! I killed the Silver Prince with a war hammer! I will kill the rest of the dragonspawns with the same weapon!”

“Your Grace,” the Master of Whispers spoke, drawing all set of eyes to him. “I have already informed the rest of the council during your travels… getting to the Daenerys will be nearly impossible. Jaehaerys protects her at all times. If he is unable to protect her himself, she has several Dothraki guards… He has also been teaching her swordplay, so she can protect herself."

"It doesn't matter how many guards... Savages, he has protecting her... We will hire a Faceless Man to capture her! They are skilled and can blend right in with the savages!" He King roared before turning to Lord Baelish, “I do not care how much it costs! Find the money and make it happen! We can count coppers after the Dragonspawn are all dead!”

“I will see that the funds for the excellent idea are procured, your Grace,” The Master of Coin replied with curl on the corners of his lips as he dipped his head. “Then I will travel to Braavos to make the final arrangements.”

Stannis looked around the table and noticed that the members of the council seemed in agreement. He then turned his head around and looked at Melisandre. His priestess nodded at him, silently telling his this was not what she had seen in the flames.

"I have a better solution and one that will save the Crown money that we could use to prepare for war if the Kingdom is still in an uproar after Joffrey goes to the Wall,” Stannis announced as he stood from his chair.

“What could be better than a Baratheon killing the Dragonspawn on the steps of the Sept of Balor?” His oldest brother questioned.

“With my plan, there will be little to no cost to the Crown and they will still be killed at the hands of Baratheon.”

“Please continue,” the Hand of the King stated skeptically.

“Melisandre is a priestess of the Lord of Light. She came to me and told me it was my destiny to fight against the Dragon King… That she saw in the flames that I was the one to face him… Let me go to Essos and meet this Jaehaerys Targaryen. I will face him and show his that ‘Ours is Fury!’ After I have killed him, I will bring his bride back to you, too execute on the steps of the Sept of Baelor. After all, the people do not yet know the truth of his birth, they will think of him as a pretender or if they learn the truth it could cause another uprising with the Dornish. The only death that needs to be seem by the people is the death of the Mad King’s daughter."

King Robert, smiled as he stood up and walked over towards him. "My Brother! I do not know about seeing shit in flames,” he stated as he shot a weary glance at Melisandre before facing him and smiling. “However, I feel this is an excellent idea! You are right, the people might not know that this Jaehaerys is a true Targaryen because of his Dornish features… The Dornish might not take too kindly to us killing another of their kin… The people of the might have sympathy towards him or might name him their King. I am just glad to know that a Baratheon’s will end his live and I will be the one to kill the last of the Dragonspawns! ” The King then poured two glasses of wine and handed one to his brother before wrapping his arm around his shoulder ad declaring, “A toast! To me and my brother Stannis… We will be known forever as the Dragon Slayers!”

There was a round of cheers and clanking glasses. After a few moments, Robert happily roared, “Baelish, make sure my brother has everything that he needs to be successful. Get him a sack of gold! Stannis, you are the Master of Ships… Take as many ships and men as you need to kill the Father of Dragons and to bring me the dragon whore!"

“Robert, that his not necessary,” Stannis replied as he shook his head.

“What do you mean? Of course you will need ships and men if you wish to be successful,” Tywin remarked.

"As I said… It is my destiny to face Jaehaerys Targaryen. Melisandre has seen me fighting him with a flaming sword, Lightbringer…"

"Lord Stannis,” Lord Varys interrupted. “My little bird tell me the Targaryens have a Khalasar of more than 100,000 thousand savages… I may ask, how will you defeat him without a navy or an army to assist?"

"Simple,” Stannis stated, addressing the faces in the room. “I will challenge this Dragonspawn, this Khal Jaehaerys, to a dual, just as he did Khal Drogo. He will accept my offer so that he does not appear weak in front of the Dothraki, and Khalasar will no longer follow him or his Dragonwhore. On the morrow, I will set sail back to Dragonstone to prepare for my journey to Essos."

“Are your sure there is nothing I can do for you in this mission?”

“I have seen it in the flames, your Grace,” Melisandre spoke confidently for the first time, stepping between the brothers. “The flames show only a few people… Of course, Lord Stannis. Then there is Ser Davos and his sons, sailing the ship… Lord Stannis’ wife and daughter are on the bow of the ship, watching the waves roll… These are all who are needed for this to be a successful mission."

“I will agree to this request of yours! OURS IS FURY!” The King roared before refilling his wine glass. "To my brother… The Dragon Slayer!” ……

 

* * *

 

**_ Eddard Stark _ **

 

 

The summer snows had begun to melt, leaving patches of green grass poking through the blanket of white. The King in the North and his traveling companions were atop their horses, about to reach the top of a hill, when suddenly they were stopped by Benjen, and without explanation, told to wait until he said to proceed. _‘Why did he stop us here?’_ Ned wondered. _‘I have not yet received reports of Wildlings south of the Wall?’_

Once his little brother reached to top of the hill, it was just a few moments before he called for him and the rest of the party to continue. When they reached the hills apex, the King in the North gasped. Eddard Stark had seen much Westeros throughout his life. He was born in the North and fostered in the Vale. He married in the Riverlands and fought a war south of the Neck. He saw the dead bodies of his _son’s_ older sister and brother as they were presented to his once best friend in King’s Landing. He had seen the Stormlands and the fertile rolling hills of the Reach. He had also seen the red mountains and desert sands of Dorne. However, none of those sights could have prepared him for the splendor of the Wall.

"Welcome, to the Wall that guards the Realms of Men," Benjen stated loud enough for all to hear. His brother then pulled his horse alongside and whispered, “Sorry, brother, but I needed to see your face when you saw if for the first time.”

“Gods Benjen… Your and Jon’s descriptions of the Wall just did not prepare me for this. And to think, that this entire wall was brought down with the flame from just one dragon…” Ned mumbled so softly that only his brother could hear what he said as he continued to stare at the seven-hundred foot tall wall of ice.“

“Aye.” 

After a few moments of silence, Eddard shook his head to try to clear the thoughts of the massive structure before him, falling to the ground. He then tightened the grip on the reins, looked to his guards, Theon and Hand and announced, "Everyone, we best get moving if we want to reach Castle Black before night fall. We must remember why we have traveled all this way! We must find out what is truly happening on the other side of the Wall. You will all have plenty of time to admire the Wall up close while I speak with Maester Aemon and Lord Commander Mormont."

“Yes, your Grace,” the group responded.

As the group continued their trek towards Castle Black Ned began to feel anxious, _‘Will they believe me about the Night King and the Army of the Dead? What if they think I am mad? Do they already know of the strange occurrences happening to the North?_ ’

“Ned, everything will be fine,” Benjen stated softly. He then leaned a little closer and added, “We have already been finding wildling villages abandoned while on ranging missions and the air feels different. The Lord Commander and Maester Aemon already know that something is different… That there is something strange happening beyond the Wall.”

“Aye.” Ned replied as he turned to face his brother and continued, "In your raven to Jeor Mormont, you did let him know that I was requesting an audience with him and Maester Aemon upon my arrival?"

"Aye, I did," Benjen replied. “Ned, you need to calm down. They will believe you. I promise.”

“I hope you’re right,” The King in the North replied as he released a shaky breath.

They continued the final few leagues to Castle Black in silence. When they approached the gates, he looked up and noticed two brothers of the Nights Watch, standing along the Castle walls.

“Riders approaching,” he heard a voice call.

Ned expected the gate to be opened as soon they reached, however, he was mistaken; he and his party were met with glares of confusion.

"Who are you and state your business with the Watch?" one of the men hollered nervously from his post when he and his party finally reached the gate to Castle Black. However, before he could answer, he heard another voice.

"What are you ladies doing?" He heard stern voice call.

"Ser Allister, there are riders at the gate, Ser Allister. We were asking for their business with the Watch." One of the two brothers stuttered as he pointed down to the group outside of the gate.

Ned gasped as he heard the named _'Ser Allister.'_ He tighten his grip on the reins of his horse as he recalled of what Jon had told him about Castle Black’s Master at Arms. _'He was the one who planned Jon’s murder. He was one of the men who shoved their dagger into Jon’s chest and left him to die cold and alone. I’m sorry Lyanna. I should have never allowed him to join the Night’s Watch… I should have taken him to King’s Landing with me so I could have kept my eyes on him.'_

“Brother, are you alright?” Benjen inquired as he placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

Ned gave his brother a stiff nod and turned his gaze back towards the men atop the ramparts of Castle Black.

Ser Allister then met his gaze before looking over at Benjen. "You bastards!” The Night’s Watch Master at Arms roared. “Did you not realize that is one of our brother are down there? I know you were informed before your patrol that we are expecting the return of Benjen Stark at any time… and that he is bringing his brother, the new King in the North, with him.” Ser Allister then turned back towards them and called, “Benjen! It is good to see you again."  

Ned could tell the man’s welcoming tone was false. Even from where he was below, he could see the hatred in the older man’s eyes.

“Ser Allister, it is good to be home,” Benjen replied coolly. “I am glad to see that the Wall is still standing… That it was properly manned in my absence.”

"That was a good one Stark. You and I both know the Wall has not been properly manned in years.”

“Aye. And I informed my brother, The King in the North, of our situation… He is here requesting to see the status of the Wall and seeking an audience with the Lord Commander.”

Ser Allister then turned to the two young brothers of the Watch. Eddard could not hear what was said, but one of the young men hurried out of sight and the large black gates began to open.

When the King of the North entered the courtyard of Castle Black, he dismounted his steed and handed his reins to one of the waiting men. He then took the opportunity to study the condition of the castle that could possibly be the headquarters for the Great War to come. Ned was in utter disbelief at what he saw; many of the large towers were littered with cracks and looked as if a strong wind could send them crumbling to the ground. The wooden staircases looked as if they were about to rot away. There was not a proper training yard set up and training weapons, armor and shield all were in poor condition. _'It would seemed what Jon has said was true. Castle Black has not been properly manned or maintained for years. I will have to change this… This is unacceptable. I must also make sure to fortify and prepare Eastwatch by the Sea and the Shadow Tower… and maybe some of the other unmanned castles the wall as well so there is room to comfortably house all who seek refuge and all those who will be fighting for the living…_ _Gods Lyanna, I am so sorry I sent Jon here. I thought that he would have been safe with Benjen. What kind of father was I to him? How can he not hate me for what I did? What was I thinking? I should have told him the truth in my past life… If I had told him the truth he may have choose to do something different with his life... He would not have felt he had to join the Nights Watch because this is the only place a Bastard could earn honor. I wonder if Jon would have gone to Pentos to save Daenerys? Gods I was such a fool in my last life. I will be smarter this time around. I will keep him safe.'_ He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the gruff voice of Ser Allister.

"I served the Targaryens during Roberts Rebellion. You betrayed the Targaryen house. You betrayed Rhaegar Targaryen. The crowned prince… I was sent here to rot away because of your actions… because I stayed loyal to the Crown. Because I remained loyal to House Targaryen."

Eddard took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice calm as he turned to face the man who helped murder his son. "I joined the rebellion because the Mad King murdered my Father and brother, Brandon, when all they wanted was to have Prince Rhaegar return my sister to her home...”

“Rhaegar Targaryen was a good man and he would have been an excellent king if your whore of a sister had not bewitch him… It was because your sister that he forgot about his duty… He wanted to save her from that pig she was promised to, I don’t think he ever meant to fall in love… I guess that is something that you did have in common with the Crown Prince. You both forgot about your marriage vows and bedded a whore.” Ser Allister stated through gritted teeth. “Things would have been different if she had never run away with him.”

“Lyanna is dead. Rhaegar is dead. We cannot ask them the truth of what happened nearly twenty years ago.”

“Aye, that is right because your friend decided to murder his Prince on the Trident. And know this,” Ser Allister spat, “I will never call you my King or your Grace… You do not deserve that honor. You are the traitor… It should have been you and the Usurper, Robert Baratheon, who were banished here… To live out the rest of you days at the Wall… Instead, you have both become kings…”

“I never asked to be King of the North,” Ned challenged as he glared into the older man’s eyes. “My people chose me as their King, to lead them, because they are smart enough to know that Joffrey will never be the king the people need and because we saw that Robert was no longer capable of leading the seven kingdoms... I will not ask you to call me your King. However, know this… I do not regret my decision to join the Rebellion against King Aerys and even if you do not like me… It is my duty to the North to see that you and the other brothers of the Night Watch have everything you need to guard the realms of men.”

"Ned," Eddard heard Benjen call from a set of old wooden stairs, thankfully pulling his attention away for the so-called Targaryen Loyalist before he said something he would regret. “The Lord Commander and Maester Aemon will be ready to receive you shortly. Rooms for you and your party have been prepared. If you would like, you can wash up and change before heading to the dining hall for a small meal.”

“Thank you, Benjen,” Ned replied as he walked away from Castle Black’s Master at Arms without a farewell and began to walk towards his little brother. “Please lead the way.”

A short time later, Ned had washed up, changed clothes and was sitting next to his brother at an old wooden table in the dining hall, with a steaming bowl of stew and tankard of ale in front of him. He had eaten about half the bowl of the bland, yet savory meal when he heard an unknown voice call to him.

"Your Grace!" Ned turned is his towards the voice, and noticed it was a young man, about the same age a Jon, who was nearly running to him with something clenched in his hands. “Your Grace, I apologize for disturbing you meal… But Maester Aemon asked me to deliver these to you immediately upon your arrival… they are messages from Winterfell….”

Ned smiled as he took the two rolled pieces of parchment from the young man. He then looked up at the young man and replied, "Thank you... I am sorry, but I did not get your name, son."

"Pyp, your Grace… My name is Pyp."

He smiled, “Thank you, Pyp.” _'Pyp… Pyp was one of Jon’s close friends during his last life,'_ he thought as the young man dipped his head and took his leave.

“Well Ned, you had better hurry and open those before the others finish settling in and come to get their food.”

Ned smiled at his brother, the opened the grey wax seal of the first scroll and began to read:

  

 

> _My Dearest Ned,_
> 
> _I have some troubling news. I am sure that Theon was successful at finding you along the King’s Road, so you are aware of what occurred in Winterfell. However, shortly after Theon left, I received a raven with the three-headed dragon sigil of House Targaryen. At first I believed the message was from Jon, but once I opened and read the correspondence I knew those words would never come from Jon. Ned the letter was a threat from someone claiming to be Aegon Targaryen, the son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen. In the letter, the man claimed that if we do not bend the knee to him when he returns to Westeros, he will burn Winterfell to the ground with his dragon. I know this man is a pretender because you were able to confirm the body presented to King Robert was in fact the son of Elia and Rhaegar._
> 
> _I am not sure who sent this letter or where this man came from, but I am smart enough to know this is a pretender. Did Jon ever speak to you about another Aegon? Or a Pretender in his past life? I thought I would speak with you before we send a message to the boys._
> 
> _I have some other news as well. Robb and Daenerys recently uncovered why Jon has changed so much. He lied about how his family died. After Daenerys died, she was changed into the Night Queen. She turned their son into a White Walker… Jon was forced to end them both to prevent the deaths of their people._
> 
> _I will end this letter with a bit of positive news… Robb sent a letter stating that  Jon’s sire had also gifted dragon eggs to his half-siblings… Magister Illyrio stated he will bring Aegon and Rhaenys dragon eggs with him when he returns to Pentos. If all goes well, Jon and Daenerys will have six dragons instead of the four he thought they were going to have._
> 
> _I hope your journey to the Wall was uneventful. Please stay safe my love._
> 
> _Catelyn Tully Stark, Queen in the North, Lady of Winterfell._

 

“Dear Gods, someone is pretending to be Jon,” Ned mumbled softly as started at the scroll in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Benjen whispered as he placed his spoon down on the table.

Ned turned to face his brother and quietly stated, “Someone, somewhere, is claiming to be Aegon Targaryen, the trueborn son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen… He threatened to burn Winterfell to the ground if we do not swear fealty upon his arrival to Westeros.”

"Do you think the Martell’s will believe this man?"

"I don’t know. Nevertheless, even if they believe this man to be a pretender he is, this could cause problems for Jon… He has already sent a letter, threatened the North. I am sure he will, if the has not already, send letters to the other great houses as well as King Robert and Tywin Lannister, threatening them as well… So when Jon arrives, they will all fear him… Jon does not want to be feared, he is striving to unite Westeros!” Ned sighed and then continued, “I have never heard of this man, and Robert hasn’t either… However, they know Jon was in Pentos and that he announced himself as Aegon Targaryen. Robert and Tywin will believe this pretender is Jon. They are already planning of a way to end the Targaryens… What if…"

"Ned calm down," Benjen interrupted in a quiet, yet stern tone.

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at Benjen, "Calm down? Benjen how can I calm down? What if there is truly a Blackfyre out there, who is trying to take Jon’s throne? What if Robert gets to Jon and he dies? Gods if Jon dies again, I will never be able to forgive myself."

“Ned, I think you are getting ahead of yourself!” Benjen replied with a sigh. “We do not know who this is! What if that letter was just a ruse sent by Little Finger or Tywin Lannister? They could be using this as a way to get the North to stand with them against that Targaryens.”

“Aye, that is a possibility,” Ned relented with a deep sigh as he looked back down at the scroll in his hands.

“Ned, is there more?”

The King in the North then quickly and quietly informed his brother that Jon had to be the one to kill Daenerys and baby Rhaegar in his past life. He also told him about the other two dragon eggs that had belonged to Jon’s siblings. After a few moments, his brother reminded him there was another scroll to read, so he opened the wax seal and quickly read the letter.

 

 

> _Dearest Ned,_
> 
> _I have more bad news. Robert has sent a raven, requesting that you report to King’s Landing to help him and Tywin ‘rid the realm of the last Dragonspawn.’ That this will be your opportunity to avenge Lyanna’s death. You were right about Petyr… He was the one who informed Robert Jon and Daenerys have hatched six dragons and have and army of over 100,000 Dothraki Warriors._
> 
> _However, that was not the only thing Baelish told Robert… There is some more good news… Apparently, Daenerys is with child. She is carrying your grandchild, and I pray to the old gods and the new that the child is born healthy. I already know that you are looking forward to holding your grandchild in your arms… and one day I hope Jon will allow me to be part of the child’s life as well._
> 
> _This news also scares me as well. Robert is not happy with the news of Daenerys’ pregnancy. I fear that he will want to move quickly; he knows they are a threat. We must warn them, but I have no way of sending this news._
> 
> _In other good news, Edmure arrived safely and I have informed him of the truth. He has vowed to help us… We have decided it will be best to speak with our Father together._
> 
> _Stay safe my love and come home as soon as you can._
> 
> _Catelyn Tully Stark, Queen in the North, Lady of Winterfell._

 

As Ned read the letter, he could feel the mixture of different emotions on his face. He felt his heartrate increase when he learned that Robert already knew Jon and Daenerys were expecting a child; he wanted to travel to King’s Landing and strangle Little Finger with his own hands. He was scared that Robert would do something drastic and he would not be able to do anything to stop the attacks. He could also not help the smile that spread across his face at the thought of being able to hold his grandchild in his arms in this life.

"I haven’t see you smile like that in a long time,” His brother stated, causing Ned to look up from the message and meet his brother’s eyes. “The raven must have brought you at least some good news."

"Aye, Jon and Daenerys are expecting my first grandchild,” Ned whispered.

He saw the smile spread on Benjen’s face as he breathed out, "Daenerys is Pregnant?"

"It would seemed so."

“That is wonderful news!” His brother said with a smile as he pulled him in for an embrace.

After a few moments they soon pulled apart, Ned then took a deep breath as his worry returned. His mind racing as he stared at his half eaten bowl of stew.

“Ned, you are brooding. What else was in that letter?”

“Apparently, Petyr Baelish has learned this news. He has already informed Robert… He knows Daenerys is with child, he knows about their army of Dothraki and about their dragons... Robert is requesting I make a trip to King’s Landing… I feel he wants to forge some sort of alliance to defeat the Targaryens… With as much as he hates that Targaryens, I fear he has already sent assassins to Essos."

“Ned, Jon is smart. I sure he is aware Robert will be sending assassins. He will be prepared.”

“Aye, you are right,” Ned conceded.

“And besides… You are going to be a grandfather,” Benjen said with an infectious smile.

“What are the two of you smiling about,” Theon called as he walked into the room. “I think the last time I saw you smiling like that was when Lady Stark… Her Grace, told us she was pregnant with Rickon.”

“You are very perceptive, Theon,” Ned said with a chuckle.

“Wait… What? Is her Grace with child?”

Both Benjen and Ned began to laugh. The King then motioned for Theon to have a seat next to him. Once he was seated, he whispered to Ironborn, "Daenerys is pregnant with Jon’s child. I am going to be a grandfather."

"Your Grace that's wonderful news,” Theon said softly as a smile spread across his face. “You must be very excited.”

"Aye, I am," Ned chuckled as he pulled Theon into an embrace. _'Gods Lya... You would have been a wonderful grandmother. I could see you now, showing the young one how to ride a horse or shoot a bow and arrow. I am sure that Arya will love to show him or her how to be part of the pack.'_

The sound of Theon’s chuckles pulled him from his musings. "What's so funny Theon?" The King asked.

"Your Grace, it is nothing really,” Theon said between chuckles. “It’s just there is so much to take in. For so long I knew Jon as the Bastard of Winterfell. I could never even get him to visit a brothel, let alone look at a girl. He never wanted to take a wife or have a child because of his name… And look at him now. He is the first of your sons to take a wife and he will soon be a Father."

"Aye, it is surprising. A few moons ago, I never would have believed any of this."

“What is surprising, your Grace?” He heard Lord Tyrion ask as he approached the table with a bowl of stew in one hand and a tankard of ale in the other.

Ned forced a smile as his anxiety rose and stated, “A few moons ago, I never would have believed I would be named King in the North or that I would be visiting Castle Black.”

Tyrion nodded as he sat down, thankfully accepting his answer. _‘Well I did not lie to him,’_ Ned thought as he finished his bowl of stew.

Ned was still in the dining hall, enjoying some time joking and laughing with his men when Pyp returned to inform him the Lord Commander and Maester Aemon were ready to speak with him. The young steward then escorted him and Benjen though the dark halls of Castle Black, to the Lord Commander’s office. Once they arrived, Pyp knocked and announced their arrival.

When they entered, Pyp excused himself, leaving the King of the North and his brother alone with the two men seated in simple wooden chairs, next to a roaring fire. Although it had been many years since Ned had seen the former Lord of Bear Island, the Nights Watch’s current Lord Commander, Jeor Mormont, he recognized him immediately. His years at the Wall had not been kind; his hair had more grey and white and worry lines etched his brow. However, even though he was now dressed in all black, he still carried the appearance of a strong, proud man.

The King of the North then shifted his attention to the frail, elderly man with sitting next to the Lord Commander Mormont. _‘So this is Jon’s Great Uncle, Maester Aemon. He is just as Jon and Benjen have described him… Blind, yet you can see the wisdom in his eyes.’_

“Lord Commander, Maester Aemon, I would like to thank you for your hospitality,” Ned stated.

"Your Grace, King Eddard Stark. It is an honor to see you again. Commander Mormont stated as he stood from his chair and shook Ned’s hand. “Benjen, I am glad to see you have returned from your visit. Please, both of you, have a seat,” he added as he motioned to the two empty chairs.

Once they were seated, Ned turned his gaze towards old Maester. He smiled as he took the old man’s hands in his and stated, "Maester Aemon, I have heard much about you from my family. It is an honor to finally meet you."

“Your younger brother has always spoke fondly of you as well, your Grace. It should be my honor to finally meet you,” the elderly Maester replied with a smile.

“I must say, I was quite surprised to receive your message… That you were personally coming to inspect the condition of the Wall and the Castles along the Wall,” The Lord stated, pulling Ned’s attention away from the Maester. Once his eyes were on the Lord Commander, he continued, “I have a feeling that you are hear for more than inspecting a giant hunk of ice and dilapidated castles at your northern border… We have also heard rumors that your heir and your bastard were lost beyond the Wall. I promise you, your Grace, none of my men have let them through the Wall.”

"Aye, you are right. There is more to this visit than just inspecting the conditions at Castle Black… And I apologize that the rumors of my sons being lost North of the Wall have reached you, but they were necessary rumors… Moreover, I need to know that what is said in the room does not leave this room… At least not until the time is right.”

Ned could see the look of confusion on the faces of the two men, so he continued, “I need your vow. That what is discussed in this room at this time will not be repeated, whispered or uttered until the time is right… If it is repeated, it could me the death of all the living Targaryens, especially if would is gotten back to Robert.”

"Your Grace, Please... Maester Aemon will not…"

"I know Lord Commander,” Ned said with a sad smile. “I agree, King Robert has no right to harm or threaten to harm your Maester. I am sure that Robert has forgotten about him here at the Wall and promise I will keep his location a secret. However, Robert has made a vow to kill every living Targaryen… I will not allow him it kill my nephew… The boy I raised as my own bastard son, his wife or their unborn child." He then looked at Maester Aemon, “You do not have my blood Maester Aemon, but you are family through marriage. I will not allow any harm to come to you.”

“Rhaegar and Lyanna… Their child lived… They had a son.” Maester Aemon breathed out.

“You knew Rhaegar and Lyanna married?” Benjen inquired.

“Oh yes. Rhaegar often sent correspondences to me and I would right him back… I have not always been blind. He would send me messages, written in High Valyrian,” he added with a chuckle, as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “All these years I thought the child died with Lyanna in the Tower of Joy. Now you tell me he was raised in Winterfell as your bastard, he is married with a babe on the way… Please, your Grace, tell us everything.”

Ned then proceeded to tell them everything. He told them about the deserter from the watch he had executed prior to Jon’s departure to Essos, about Jon’s past life at the Wall and his fight, and that Westeros needed to stand united before the Night King strikes. He helped Maester Aemon wipe his tears when he informed him that Jon had saved Daenerys from Khal Drogon and Viserys, had married Daenerys once again, they had hatched six dragons and were expecting their first child. He also informed the Lord Commander that they were planning to pardon his son, Jorah, once they returned to Westeros.

"Your Grace, the Targaryen’s, your nephew… son and his wife really plan to pardon my Jorah?”

“Aye,” Ned said with a smile. “In the past, your son saved my good daughter on more than one occasion. He had proven that he is no longer the man who sold poachers into slavery. He has proven that he was capable of change… I am glad that I was not able to execute him before he set sail for Essos… And as long as he remains loyal to the Targaryen’s, he will receive a Royal Pardon and if he wishes to return to the North, I will allow it… Although, he will not be Lord of Bear Island, your sister, Maege, has done a wonderful job as Lady of Bear Island and I will not take that from her.”

"Thank you, your Grace, for giving my son a second chance,” the Lord Commander stated.

“Of course,” The King of the North replied with a smile. “Now, we must discuss of plan for bringing the Wildlings south of the Wall. Benjen will lead myself and a small group of men to search for Mance Rayder.”

"Your Grace, if I may ask, why do you wish to find the King Beyond the Wall?" Maester Aemon asked.

"Aye, we need to find Mance Rayder and invite him and his army South of the Wall…”

"You want to bring the Free Folk South of the Wall?" Commander Mormont asked with a furrowed brow.

“Aye,” Ned responded with a nod.

"Why?"

"We need them to stand with us when it comes time to fight the Night King.”

"But, your Grace, we have been fighting the Wildlings for years. What if they come South and pillage the lands and rape the women?”

"Aye, I understand your concern,” Ned said with a sigh. “However, it is not their fault they were born on the wrong side of the Wall. We need men in the Great War. Mance has amassed an army of over 100,000 Free Folk. His army is filled with giants and mammoths and other warriors who have seen and fought against this threat… If we are to survive the Long Night, we will need them on our side."

The Lord Commander sighed as he sat back against his chair, he met Ned’s gaze and asked, "What are your plan if they do agree to come South of the Wall?”

"Since they are on the south side of the Wall, they will be in my Kingdom. I will give them lands in the Gift to build a village and to farm. I will not require them to call me their King, however, they must not rape or pillage while south of the Wall. Also, I will give them work, rebuilding the crumbling castles along the Wall. They will be required to pay part of their harvest to the Wall, to help feed the brothers of the Night’s Watch. In exchanged, they will join our fight against the Night King. Once we have defeated the Night King, they can choose to return North of the Wall, or they can stay in Westeros, if they swear fealty to Jon and Daenerys."

Commander Mormont was silent for several moments. He rubbed his beard and finally met Ned’s gaze and replied, "You have my support, your Grace. I will allow Benjen to lead you and your guards beyond the Wall. I also have to worry about the brothers who will see me as a traitor.”

“I agree, Lord Commander,” Benjen stated. “Which is why I suggest they cross at the Nightfort.”

“How will they pass? The Nightfort has not been manned for nearly two centuries… there will be no one there to open the gate and allow you to cross.”

“You are wrong, Lord Commander, there is a hidden passage, the Black Gate, that will allow them to cross the Wall,” Maester Aemon said with a smile. “It is set deep in a wall of the well at the center of the kitchens. It is made of weirwood and only a brother of the Night's Watch can open the Black Gate, by reciting the Nights Watch vows.”

“Your Grace, I am allowing you to cross the Wall, however, I cannot be responsible for the safety of you or your men. There is a chance you could encounter the Wights and White Walkers… or perhaps even the Night King. How is it you plan to stay safe?"

"Thanks to Jon, we know that Valyrian Steel, Fire and Dragonglass can defeat the wights and Valyrian Steel and Dragonglass can defeat the White Walkers. I have had Ice melted and reforged into two swords – I carry one and Benjen has the other,” Ned answered the Lord Commander’s question. He then added, “I truly do hope to meet this Night King… I want to end his existence before he tries something to harm Jon, Daenerys or any other members of my family again."

"Ned,” Benjen replied with a gasp. “Even if we do meet the Night King, we will never be able to defeat him! We do not yet know how! Plus, we do not have an army with us! As it stand now, with just our small group, Theon, and your four guards will be fighting with torches if need be, which does nothing if they face a White Walker! If we do see him, I believe it would be best to run the other way. Saving the Free Folk is much more important. If you get yourself killed you will just be adding yourself as well as the Free Folk to the Night King’s Army. Then everything Jon has planned will be for naught!”

The King in the North sighed, knowing his brother was correct.

"Fire and ice,” Maester Aemon whispered with a gasp. He then looked at Ned, even though Ned knew he could not see him, it was as if the Old Maester was staring into his soul when he spoke loud enough for all to hear, “You must wait until Jon and Daenerys arrive to face the Night King. You said they have hatched six dragons. When those dragons are larger, they will be able to rain fire… And you said my Nephew’s dragon was different.”

“Aye, if what Lord Tyrion has read is correct, Saragon is a hybrid dragon; the dragon can breathe both fire and ice.”

“And where did this book come from, your Grace?”

“The book once belonged to Rhaegar. I found it with my sister in Dorne.”

“Do you think that your Hand would be kind enough to read that book to this old man? I believe that book is one of the volumes I sent to Rhaegar… There might be more answers within those pages.”

“I am sure Lord Tyrion would be delighted,” the King in the North replied. “Although, I have not yet told him the full truth. He is not aware that Jon is Rhaegar’s son.”

“Your secret is safe with me, your Grace,” the Maester said with a smile. “I am sure Lord Tyrion is quite tired from his journey… I will send Pyp to bring him to my chambers on the morrow, after he breaks his fast.”

“I will relay the message,” Ned replied with a nod.

A short time later, Ned and Benjen stood to take their leave. Ned shook hands with Maester Aemon and the Lord Commander once more.

"The hospitality of Castle Black is yours, your Grace,” The Lord Commander stated as he pulled his friend in for an embrace. “If you need anything at all, let your brother know, he will make sure that whatever you need is received."

"Thank you, Jeor."

"Once more thing, your Grace,” the Lord Commander stated as he pulled away from Ned’s embrace and walked over to retrieve an item from behind his desk. As he made he way back over, Ned could tell it was Long Claw. “Before you go, I would like for you to take this."

“Long Claw,” Ned whispered as he admired the sword in his friend’s hands. He then cleared his throat and looked at his friend, “Jeor, I cannot accept this. I already have a Valyrian Steel sword and so does Benjen. You will need this sword at the wall.”

"Long Claw has been in my family for centuries. I am old your Grace and there is no one at the Wall with enough honor to accept this sword.” The Lord Commander said with a sigh. “I would like for you to keep the sword for now. Allow one of your traveling party to use the sword while you are beyond the Wall. Then… Once the King returns, give him the sword. He and his wife are the ones to save us all. They will know of someone worthy to carry the sword.”

"Thank you, Lord Commander," Ned replied as he took the sword from the older man. “I will be sure to keep it safe.”

Ned and Benjen then left the Lord Commander’s chamber and made their way down the wooden stairs when he noticed Theon and his guards practicing in the training yard.

"Are you going to let Theon use Long Claw?" His brother whispered.

"Aye,” Ned replied with a nod of his head. “I will lend the sword while we are beyond the Wall. Once we return. I will keep the sword secured and Jon can decide whose hand Long Claw belongs in.”

“I believe that is a smart decision. Are you going to give it to him now?” Benjen inquired.

“No, I will have him come to my chambers prior to our departure… This is something I would like to do in private.”

His brother nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, Benjen escorted him to his chambers. He quickly undressed and got under the furs as he thought, _‘In two days I will be traveling beyond the Wall… I need to send Robert a reply stating that I will not be able to come to King’s Landing at this time. Should I travel to King’s Landing so I can learn of his plan? Surly there is no need because Varys will warn Jon… I pray to the Old Gods and the New that that Spider can be trusted. I pray that we are successful in getting the Free Folk south. And may the Old Gods and the New favor us as we play the Game of Thrones…’_

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Ser Barristan Selmy _ **

 

After Ser Barristan stormed out of the Small Council Chambers, he made his through the halls of the Red Keep to his way to his chambers in the White Sword Tower. He was furious. He wished he could go to the training yard and vent his frustration on a straw dummy, but right now, more than anything, he wanted to get as far away, from King’s Landing as possible. As he gathered his belongings and threw them into a canvas traveling sack, his mind raced, _‘After nearly eighteen years of loyal service they are casting me aside because of a disagreement! All I said was I believed we should wait until they make plans to cross the sea! I cannot understand how can they plan the murder of an innocent young woman and her unborn babe? There has been no words or whispers of The Targaryens in years! They have not sent demands or threats to the Crown… Gods things would have been so different if Rhaegar had defeated What gives them the right to end an old House what was banished from the Seven Kingdoms. Have they not suffered enough?'_  

When he finished packing, he took one last look around the room that had been his home since he was twenty-three years old. He slung his sack over his shoulder and turned towards the door. However to his surprise, the door was closed and Lord Varys standing in the middle of the room.

“What are you doing here Spider? Shouldn’t you be celebrating how the information from your Little Birds is going to kill an innocent young woman and her unborn babe?” Ser Barristan gritted out.

"Calm down Ser Barristan. I am only here to have a word with you… And I believe you will find purpose from this conversation," The Master of Whispers said with hint of a smile.

“What purpose do I have? I have been shamed! I have given my life to protecting the Royal Families of Westeros! The crown believes I have a traitor because of a difference in opinion?” Ser Barristan sighed, “I have no purpose… Nowhere to call home… I gave up my claim to Harvest Hall and my cousin wed the girl I was to marry when I was named a member of the member of the Kingsgaurd.”

“Ser Barristan, as I have said, I may have an answer to your need of a purpose.” The Spider then looked him in the eyes and stated, “However, first I must know, if what you said is true… That you believe that Targaryen’s across the Narrow Sea are innocent of the Mad King’s crimes.”

“Why would I say something like that to the King and his Hand if I did not believe it to be true!”

"Good.” Lord Varys whispered. “Then I believe you truly are a man of honor and the man for the task."

“What are you talking about Spider? For all I know, speaking the truth could get me killed. I am sure Tywin will next be sending assassins after me! So please forgive me Lord Varys. I do not believe there is any task or purpose you could provide to me.” Ser Barristan then began to walk around the Spider. But stopped when the Spider began to speak once more.

"I believe you are right, Ser Barristan… If you return to Harvest Hall, Tywin will probably send assassins after you and your family. He might even send them before you even leave the Red Keep."

The former Commander of the Kingsguard then turned to face the bald man and whispered, “What? Are Robert and Tywin planning to kill me?”

“I believe it is best we speak somewhere more private… I am not the only one with Little Birds, and the walls have ears,” Lord Varys whispered as he walked towards the wall and opened one of the old servant doors. “I believe it is best we go this way, to avoid those eyes and ears.”

Ser Barristan was conflicted. He did not trust the Spider, but everything he had said could be true. Therefore, with a stiff nod, he adjusted his traveling sack on his shoulder and followed the eunuch through the dark hidden tunnels beneath the Red Keep. As they walked up and down various stairwells, twisted and turned down several different halls Barristan kept a hand on the cold stone wall to prevent himself from falling. _‘Dear gods, is this man leading me to safety or to my death? I should have grabbed a candle before I left my chambers. How does he know where he is when there is no light?’_  

Finally, after what felt like hours, he heard the sound of an iron gate being unlocked and opened, before Lord Varys finally lit a torch, and placed it in the sconce attached to the wall. When he did, it revealed they were in the cellar of the Red Keep that housed the skulls of the Targaryen dragons. Ser Barristan was mesmerized as he took in his surroundings.

"Tell me, Ser Barristan, what is it that you see?"

"The Dragon skulls… I haven't seen them since..."

"Since the Usurper, Robert Baratheon removed them from the Throne Room." Varys interrupted.

"What?” Ser Barristan gasped. “You serve House Targaryen?"

“I serve only the Realm, Ser Barristan,” the Master of Whisperers answered with a hit of a smile. "I believe we can both agree, Robert Baratheon is not the man whom should be leading Westeros… I believe it is Rhaegar’s last heir, the true heir to the throne and his wife, Daenerys, whom should be leading the Seven Kingdoms during these dark times."

Ser Barristan was at a loss for words for several moments before he inquired, “How do you know that this, Aegon or Jaehaerys, is the rightful person to rule the Seven Kingdoms? How do you know he is not a pretender? How do you know he truly has a dragon and has married the Princess?"

"Because Ser Barristan,” The eunuch stated as he looked straight into his eyes, “I have met the young man. I believe him. He truly is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen.”

"You've met the man?" Ser Barristan breathed out, still in shock, “When?”

"Yes, I met with him about two moons ago, when I went to Pentos,” The Master of Whispers said with a nod. “And believe me, he is a very honorable young man, much like the man who raised him. He cares for his family and for his people. I believe him when he told me he only wants what is best for all the people of Westeros."

The Old Knight was again rendered speechless. His mind was spinning. “Why? Why are you telling me this?" he finally asked.

"Because, Ser Barristan, if presented with the opportunity to again serve as Kingsguard to the rightful rulers, would you accept? Would you choose to serve the last surviving son of Prince Rhaegar or the man you swore fealty to on the battlefield, Robert Baratheon?"

 _‘I wish I would have knelt to the Stag! I wish I would have taken the Black,’_ Ser Barristan wanted to exclaim. However, he did not trust the Spider. “Is this some sort of trick? Are your trying to get me to say something so Tywin can come after me and my family?”

"I promise you, there is no need to worry, Ser Barristan. At the moment, it is only the two of us here in this cellar. I am expecting one of my Little Birds to report to me shortly, but my birds are loyal to me. The words of this conversation are to remain private… as if they never occurred.”

Something about the look in the Spider’s eyes put the knight at ease. "If Rhaegar had lived, I would have stayed loyal to the Targaryens. I should have stayed loyal even in my Prince’s death but I thought only about saving my own life. I was foolish to believe that Robert Baratheon would be a King I would be proud to protect… Especially after all the rumors he spread about Prince Rhaegar kidnapping and raping the Lady Lyanna."

"Lucky for you. The rightful King and Queen believe what you have just said… They asked if you would join them… They would like for you to be the Lord Commander of their Kingsgaurd."

“What?” Ser Barristan breathed out. “I am sure if they ever saw me I would be the first one they kill. They would burn me alive with their dragons because the Prince was killed under my watch, and because I knelt to the Staggs and Lions.”

“They are very forgiving my good Ser,” Lord Varys chuckled. The bald man then sighed and continued, “They are nothing like King Aerys. They understand the position you were in at the Trident… They are actually thankful you knelt instead of wasting away at the Wall. And they are the ones requesting you join them in Essos.” The Spider then removed a letter from the sleeve of his silk robes and handed to him, “I brought this letter back with me from Pentos. I was instructed to give it to you once you were dismissed…”

“What? How did they know Robert would dismiss me from the Kingsguard?”  

“Please, Ser Barristan, read the letter. It will give you answers you are seeking.”

The knight looked down at the letter in his hand and when he saw the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen on the wax seal, he had to swallow down the lump in his throat to prevent himself from crying out. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall, he slid his finger under the wax and began to read,

 

 

 

 

> _Ser Barristan,_
> 
> _I would like to thank you for standing by my brother’s side at the Trident. As you told me in my last life, you were not able to save Rhaegar, and you regretted kneeling to Robert… That you only did it to save the life of your family at Harvest Hall. I do not blame you for kneeling because you thought of others before yourself; you knew that Tywin Lannister would kill your family if your refused to kneel or take the black. I know the only reason you were loyal to and protected Robert Baratheon is because you were true to the oath you swore. Now that he has broken that oath, you are no longer bound to Robert Baratheon or the Lannisters. Therefore, my husband, King Aegon of Houses Stark and Targaryen would like to invite you to Essos so you can meet with us and determine if we are rulers you would like to follow. I hope that we are, because we would like for you to be the Lord Commander of our Kingsguard. We know that you are a worthy warrior and that you would be willing to give your life to keep us and our future children safe from any enemies. Lord Varys will know where to find us._
> 
> _Best regards,_
> 
> _Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Rightful Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Me, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm_

 

“Past life… Aegon of Houses Stark and Targaryen?” The knight mumbled as he looked up from the letter in shock and towards the Master of Whispers.

"I am afraid those are no my secrets to tell… The King and Queen wish for you to hear their stories from them and them alone.” The Spider then reached back into his sleeve and handed him the coin purse he decline earlier. “This coin is to help you in your journey. There is a ship waiting for you in the Harbor that will take you to Pentos. I have already paid your passage and you will have a private cabin on a vessel belonging to the Pentoshi Magister Illyrio Mopatis, named _Serra of the Sea_. The Magister will meet on the docks as soon as the boat arrives in Pentos.”

“How do I know this is real? That the Targaryen are truly requesting my service?”

“All I can do is give you the facts.”

Suddenly Ser Barristan heard a low whistle coming from one of the dark halls. His hand immediately went to the hilt of his sword, however, before he could draw his sword and call out, Varys grabbed his arm.

“There is no need to be alarmed my friend, it is only the Little Bird I was expecting,” Lord Varys stated. When Barristan exhaled, the eunuch continued, “The ship sails with the morning tide… I suggest you make your way to the boat now, so you can settle into your cabin.” The Master of Whispers then dipped his head. “I wish you good fortune in your travels Ser Barristan… I will see you again in the future.”

Ser Barristan then watched as the Spider made his way down one of the dark hall, leaving him with just the dragon skulls. The knight walked around admiring the skulls, as he thought, _‘What should I do? Is this one of the Spider’s schemes? And what did the letter mean when Daenerys wrote Aegon of Houses Stark and Targaryen? Did Rhaegar and Lyanna have a son? Is that why Ser Arthur was not at the Trident? I never believed the Prince capable of kidnapping the young woman? If this is true… If this Aegon is truly Rhaegar’s son then I must go and protect them. I must go to Essos and get answers. I must keep my oath. Even if the man is a pretender, he is married to the Princess, and she is the last known Targaryen. I must keep her safe,’_ he concluded as he stopped pacing.

When he looked up, he realized he was standing in front of the largest of the skulls, the skull of the dragon that had belonged to Aegon the Conqueror, Balerion the Black Dread. It was then he placed his traveling sack on the ground, pulled his sword from its scabbard, and silently promised, _‘I, Ser Barristan Selmy, vow to protect the last Targaryens. I was unable to protect Rhaegar on the battlefield, and swore to severe the Usurper to save my own life. I promise to find them across the Narrow Sea, and serve them loyally until the end of my days. I swear this by the old gods and the new.’_

Ser Barristan then stood and sheathed his sword before he wiped the dust off his knee. He then picked up the bag that contained all his belongs and made his way down to the docks in search of _Serra of the Sea_ ……

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Daenerys Targaryen _ **

 

Not even the normally soothing feelings of her scalp being massaged as Doreah washed her hair could ease Daenerys’ thoughts. It had only been a few of days since Mirri Maz Duur confronted her the field, informing her she was there to help and that she would birth Jon a son and that something had returned to the past with her. As much as that meeting kept playing in her head, her mind searching for any small hints as to what followed her from her past life; the thing that was making her head ache was Jon.

For the last couple of days, Jon had become even protective of her. He was always looking over his shoulder, as if someone were going to attack at any moment and he was quicker to anger. Even now, as she was bathing, there were two Dothraki warriors, standing guard just outside the entrance of the tent.

 _‘Why has he become even more protective? What has happened in the last few days that could have caused him to worry about my safety? Does he know about my meeting with the witch?’_ Suddenly, it occurred to her, he eyes flashed open and she sat up in the copper tub as she realized, _‘The last time Jon was so worried about my safety was after Cersei and sent assassins while I was growing Rhaegar in my womb! What is hiding from me! Has he figured out that I am with child? Did Robb tell him? Has the Usurper already sent assassins after us? What is he hiding from me?’_

“Khaleesi, are you alright? Do you need me to fetch more hot water?”

“I am fine Doreah,” The Queen replied for a forced smile. “I believe I am finished with my bath.”

After the former bedslave helped her from the tub, Dany dismissed her, stating she could dress herself without assistance. As she dried off with the thin cotton town, she realized she was two moons with a child. _‘I will be showing soon. I need to tell Jon. I cannot hide this any longer, especially if he already thinks I might already be with child.’_ She then quickly dressed in her tan leather riding breeches and shirt, and made her way in search of her husband or her good-brother. However, as soon as she exited her tent, she was stopped by Rakharo.

“Khaleesi to stay in tent,” The Bloodrider replied in broken common tongue.

“Let me pass,” she ordered, as she looked into the young Dothraki warriors eyes.

“I sorry, Khaleesi. Khal said you stay in tent. Khal said very important you stay safe.”

"The Khal told you I was not to leave the tent,” Daenerys stated flatly as she felt her dragonblood beginning to boil. “Did he tell you why I was not to leave the tent?"

“No Khaleesi,” Rakharo stated as he shook his head. “Khal just said if anything happens to Khaleesi he will cut off heads… Like he did Drogo. Please go back inside tent. I keep you safe with my life Khaleesi.”

“Fine!” Daenerys gritted out through her teeth. “However, if you see my husband, tell him I need to speak with him,” she added as she walked back in to the tent.

She reentered the tent and she let out a frustrated sigh as walked to the small wooden table and sat down as her mind raced. Jon tell Rakharo she was not to leave the tent was confirmation that Jon suspected or was aware she was with child. _‘How could he have known? My stomach has not yet grown. I have been eating carefully not to get sick. I have been drinking plenty of water… the only thing that has changed has been my breast are slightly larger and slightly tender… I wonder if Jon has realized this? If he did, why did he not confront me? I know that he wants children, but is he upset about the timing of this child? Is there a threat to us or he just being over protective?‘_

She let out another sigh of frustration as she slammed her hand down on the table, stood up and began to pace around the room. As her thoughts continued to swirl in her head, she noticed a rolled up piece of parchment on the ground, next to the chair where Jon normally hung his tunic. She walked over, picked the scroll up, and began to read the message.

 

 

 

> _My King,_
> 
> _It is as you suspected. Lord Baelish has sent at least one his whores to Pentos to act as a spy and gather information about you and your wife’s whereabouts. He has discovered you have an army of more than 100,000 Dothraki warriors. He is also aware that you and your wife have become the Father and Mother of six dragons. It also appears he missed me while I was on my journey to meet with you because when my boat dropped anchor in King’s Landing, he was waiting for me on the docks. He asked me if I was the one who threatened his whore. Thankfully, he believed me when I said it was not me._
> 
> _When I returned from Pentos, there was a small council meeting. During this meeting, there were discussions to plan how to the end Targaryen threat. They asked me to disclose all the information I gathered about you while I was in Pentos. I am happy to report your little plan of Aegon having a twin brother, Jaehaerys, worked perfectly; they believe you are the trueborn son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen. Also, Illyrio has sent the raven to the Martell’s in Dorne to the Martells as you requested._
> 
> _After I disclosed the story of Jaehaerys, Lord Baelish discussed possible ways of ending your reign. He suggested sending assassins to kill you and your wife or possibly kidnap Daenerys so that you can be led into a trap which would lead to both your deaths as well as the death of your unborn heir. I advise you to double the guard and use extreme caution. No one besides your family can be considered a friend and you, your wife and unborn child must be protected from these threats if we are all to survive the Long Night._
> 
> _Tywin Lannister has been named the new hand to King Robert. He should be arriving in the Capital any day, and I have already received word one of his first duties will be to come up with a plan to end your reign before it even begins._
> 
> _I have some disturbing news, my King. By the time I returned to King’s Landing, Lord Baelish had informed the small council, King Robert and Tywin Lannister that Daenerys sacrificed her brother to hatch her dragons; he is aware you and your wife are parents to six dragons... and that your wife is with child._
> 
> _I will end this message with some good news I have received from my little birds regarding betrothals for you siblings to help unify Westeros. Your brother, Bran is currently fostering in Greywater Watch and has been betrothed to Lord Reed’s daughter, Lady Meera. It appears your brother, Prince Robb has all but formally been betrothed to The Golden Rose of High Garden, Lady Margaery Tyrell. Also, King Eddard Stark is in marriage negotiations with House Martell for a possible betrothal between Princess Sansa and Prince Trystane. He has informed Doran Martell, that if Sansa agrees to marry Prince Trystane, after they meet, he will agree to the betrothal._
> 
> _The King and Queen in the North plan to meet with both the Tyrells and Martells as soon as he returns from his quest beyond the Wall. Lady Olenna Tyrell will travel to Winterfell, along with her son, Mace, and Margaery while Prince Oberyn and his paramour, Ellaria, will escort Prince Trystane._
> 
> _I will keep you informed of the Small Council decisions once Tywin and King Robert have arrived._
> 
> _I hope your travels are safe, your Grace._
> 
> _From your eyes and ears in Westeros, Lord Varys, Master of Whispers for House Targaryen_

 

“How long have you been hiding this from me!” She exclaimed aloud when she finished reading the message. She then rolled the scroll and placed it in her pocket, donned Dark Sister and made her way back out of the tent.

Before Rakharo could stop her, she glared daggers at her Kos and firmly stated, “Anha am yeri Khaleesi. Yeri will listen to anna. Take anna to the Khal ajjin! Anha eth talk ma mae ajjin… che yeri will duel anna save ma jinak kashi anna will be to the athdrivar.” (“I am your Khaleesi. You will listen to me. Take me to the Khal now! Or you will duel me again and this time it will be to the death”)

“Yes, Khaleesi,” he stated in submission. “Follow me. I take you to Khal Aegon.”

She gave him a stiff nod and followed him to the same tent they had used during their meeting with Illyrio and Varys. “Khal Aegon in here. I wait outside.”

“Thank you,” She stated with another stiff nod.

Daenerys then took a deep breath, moved the tent flap to the side and entered. When she did she saw Jon, Robb, Jorah and Bako standing around the wooden table, looking at a map. She overheard Jon asking his bloodrider what was the quickest route to Vaes Dothrak. When she head this, she knew he was asking because they would need to stop there, so she could be presented before the dosh khaleen. That she would again have to eat a raw stallion heart, so their child would be strong in the eyes of the Dothraki.

“Dany?” Jon asked as he walked over to her, pulling her from her thoughts. When she looked into his eyes she saw confusion and genuine concern in his grey orbs, “What are your doing here? Where is Rakharo? You look pale, are you alright?”

“Rakharo is outside. I am fine, however there is something we need to discuss… in private,” she whispered in response.

Her husband furrowed his brow in confusion, before he gave her a slight nod before he turned around and dismissed the others. Once they were alone he inquired, “What is it you would like to discuss?” 

Instead of answering his question, she smacked him hard across his face, leaving an angry red mark on his cheek and seethed, “How dare you lie to me! How dare you try to keep me locked up our tent like some helpless little girl!”

"Daenerys, I…”

“I found this Jon… It must have fallen out of your tunic,” she stated as she removed Varys letter from her pocket. “Were you ever going to tell me Robert know about all of our dragons? That they are currently trying to come up with a plan to kill us… to kill our unborn son!”

"Dany... I can explain..."

"Be quiet, Jon! Just be quiet!” She interrupted as she slapped him once again. “I will not stand another lie from your mouth! You have been lying to me for days! You promised me you would be honest with me! That you would not hide anything from me!" 

“Gods Dany! I just wanted to keep you and our babe safe!”

“Why did you not tell me you knew I was with child? If you found out days ago, why did you not say anything? Are you angry? Do you not want our babe? ”

“Gods Dany, of course I want our child, more than anything! How could you think that I did not want our babe?” Jon asked in a pained tone. “I knew you were with child before we even go the letter! I’ve known for weeks!”

“What?” she breathed out.

"Aye. I noticed the signs… They were so similar to when you were growing Rhaegar. You have not had your moon blood since we have been married. You have not been drinking wine. Your breasts have been tender and have grown. I did not want to say anything because I was afraid..."

"You kept this from me because you were afraid... Afraid of how disappointed I would be if I were to lose the babe," she answered softly.

“Aye,” Jon replied with a nod as he pulled her into his arms.

Daenerys broke the tender embrace when remembered why she was angry with him. She took the letter from his hand and snapped, “I understand why you did not tell me you knew I was with child. However, that does not explain why you did not tell me the Usurper knows! I had every right for you to tell me they are plotting ways to kill you, me and our unborn son! How could you not tell me our son’s life is in danger?”

"Son?” Jon inquired with a look of confusion on his comely face. “Dany, we have no way of knowing for certain if our child will be a boy or a girl until they come into this world.”

Dany’s breath hitched in her throat. She could feel panic spreading across her face.

"You... You met with her didn't you?"

"Met with who?" she retorted.

"Don't play games with me Daenerys!” her husband growled. “You have also been keeping secrets from me as well. I know that you have seen the witch! The witch who took Rhaego from you!"

"How did... How did you know?"

Jon shook his head as he walked over to a chair at the table and sat down. Daenerys followed and sat down across from him. He poured them each a glass and took a long sip before he answered. "Robb told me he saw an older woman when we were looking you in the woods. She told him she was looking for a lost sheep. He did not think anything of it at the time… However, I asked him to describe the woman to me..."

"I'm... I am confused. How do you know it was Marri Maz Duur? You have never seen her before."

"In our past life… After you died, I was devastated… I wanted to give up. So Bran showed me a visions of how you became the Queen you were, showing me that you always had and always would put your people before yourself. That because of your death on the battlefield, so many others were able to get to safety…” Jon sighed deeply and continued, “In these visions he showed me how you begged a woman to save Drogo… How she tricked you thinking that his horse would be sacrifice enough to save his life… He then showed me the pain you endured when Rhaego was taken from you in sacrifice… He showed me how your burned her in Drogo’s funeral pyre and hatched your dragons… After Robb described the woman to me, I know it was her.” Jon then slammed his hand on the table and angrily inquired, “Why Daenerys? Why in the seven hells would you ever take the chance… What if she would have harmed you again! Does our unborn child mean nothing for you? It is like you are not even the same woman!”

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of Targaryen,” she stated firmly as she looked him in the eyes. “You do not tell me what is best for my child!"

"Your child?” he asked with a pained look. “That is my child as well! I should have some say in the safety of OUR CHILD! Gods woman, you are so fucking stubborn! Why cannot you just not admit that you were irresponsible Daenerys! Rakharo stated he was going to kill the woman but you made him leave so you could speak with her in private! What if she took our child, the same way she took Rhaego from you in our past life? What would have happened if she also placed a curse on you once more? Only death can pay for life… Bran told us the only reason the curse was broken before was because of Viserion’s death”

"Stop it, Jon Snow!” Daenerys exclaimed. “Things are different than they were in our past lives! She will not harm me as she did before! In my past life she was only protecting me with that curse... So no other man’s seed could take root in my womb except yours…"

"What do you mean? You are not making any sense." Jon interrupted.

"It.. It is nothing, my love..." she stuttered.

"It isn't nothing, Daenerys. I can tell that you are hiding something from me,” her husband nearly growled. “Ever since you hatched the Dragons you have been different… It is like you became a different person. We promised to be honest with each other, so tell me what happened in those flames. Tell me the truth!"

She sighed as stood up and started pacing around the room, her mind struggling to come up with the correct words to respond.

"Dany do you love me?"

His question halted her pacing. She looked into his stormy grey eyes and honestly answered, “I do, Jon. You are the most important person in my life. I cannot live without you.”

Her husband then stood up, walked to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her temple and wiped tears from her cheek she did not realize were falling. “Please Dany. Please tell me. Tell me what has you so concerned. Tell me what happened,” he pleaded as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm... I'm... Not from your past life," she stated quietly.

"What? What do you mean you are not from my past life?"

"I am from the past, however it was a different past,” Daenerys whispered.

“Dany, you are not making any sense.”

“Jon, I am not the Daenerys from your past life. I am from a different past. A past life where you had three dragons, Sarogon, Ragnar and Balerion… You had found out the truth about you parentage while you were still at the Wall… In my past, we had agreed to a marriage alliance before you even set foot on Dragonstone...."

"If you are not my Daenerys... The Daenerys I fell in love with, who are you?" he inquired with a pained tone as he broke their embrace and stepped back and began to walk away.

“Jon, listen to me,” she stated as she grabbed his arm. “Please, let me explain.”

He then turned around, looked at her and exclaimed, "Explain! Explain what! How you lied to me after we promised we would not keep secrets! You let me believe that you are my Dany – the Dragon Queen with a good heart – the Queen that would risk her own life for the safety of her people! You let me believe you were the woman I fell in love with! That you were the mother of my son!”

“Jon, I was the mother of your son! We had a son named Rhaegar in my past life as well!”

“How am I supposed to believe you? I do not even know who you are. You let me believe you were my wife… The mother of my child,” Jon spat.

“Damn it Jon, you were my husband in my past life as well! We loved each other! We had a son… I swear, when we married I did not know I was from a different past! All of my memories were hazy, they were unclear… It was only after I stepped into the flames that the memories of my past life began being return to me… I still do not even remember everything!” the Khaleesi cried.

Her husband pulled his arm out of her grip and rand his hand through his hair and stated, “I have dishonored my wife’s memory by laying with a woman whom is not her!”

“You didn't Jon! You did not betray or dishonor her! You kept your vows to keep me safe!"

“Do not compare yourself to my wife! Do not compare yourself to the mother of my son! You are not her!” Jon gritted out as he started into her eyes.

“I was also your wife and the mother of your son in your past life… I am your wife... I am the mother of your unborn son in this life!"

“No. You are not her. I do not know you. You are a stranger. I need to go.” He stated as began to walk towards the tent flap. “I need some time to… I don’t know... Make sense of all this. I will stay with Robb tonight. Rakharo and Jorah will stand guard outside of your tent.”

“Rhaegon,” Daenerys called.

“What?” Jon questioned as he turned to face her.

"Our son will be named Rhaegon Targaryen. After our son’s name Rhaegar from our past lives, and after his father. Please Jon… please let me explain everything I know."

“I’m sorry Dany, I am not ready to listen… right now I just need some time alone,” he replied before turned around and leaving the tent.

As the tent flap closed, she clutched her stomach and her tears began to fall……

 

* * *

 

**_ R_** **_obert Baratheon _ **

 

It was late in the evening, the sun had set and King Robert wished he was in his room with one of the whores from Lord Baelish’s brothel. However, he found himself walking through the halls of the Red Keep, with his Good Father, towards the last place he wanted to go, to see the last person he wanted to see, the Mother of his heirs. Robert was still wondering how in the seven hells he got her with child for a fourth time. Nevertheless, after she had recounted their couplings during the long journey south, he vaguely began to remember blonde hair and green eyes. The memories made him nauseated. As much as he hated the fact his wife was with child, in light of Joffrey’s banishment, he knew a new royal child was what the realm needed, and he now needed spare heir. Joffrey’s banishment to the wall was the reason he was going to visit his wife. He had to tell her she would not get to say good-bye.

“This was for the best, your Grace,” the Hand of the King stated flatly pulling Robert from his thoughts. “You and I both know Cersei would have went straight to the docs and caused a scene on the docks had she known he was leaving tonight.”

“I know. I just wish we could have one of the hand maidens tell her… or Ser Jaime. She has always been close with her brother. I am sure hearing the news from him would soften the blow,” the King grumbled as they rounded the corner and stopped outside the door to his wife’s chambers. He was just about to knock on the door when he heard she was not alone and she seemed upset. “Maybe one of her little spies has already told her the news.” Robert said with a laugh as he turned towards Tywin. However, his laugher was short lived when the voices behind the door got louder.

“Gods damn it, Cersei! Don’t touch me!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you Jaime!” He head his wife bellow. “Why will you not touch me?”

“You are pregnant with Robert’s child!“

“Jaime, our first born son is being banished to the Wall in the morning! It could be years before I see him again…”

“Our son is evil, Cersei! There is no saving him! Joffrey deserves to live his life at the Wall. Maybe they can teach him how to become a man… Something I was never able to do because I could never be a father to him.”

“How can you say that,” He heard the Queen screech before she heard the sound of someone being slapped in the face. “Our Joffrey is the Crown Prince!”

“Joffrey is a monster!” Jaime retorted. “The kingdoms with be much better off with our Tommen as King.”

“Tommen is too soft. He will never be as good of a King as our Joffrey… Jaime I need to forget… I need you to fuck me until I forget he is leaving! Until I forget, the child in my womb is not yours! Then I want you to go down to the docks, find the boat that is taking him to Eastwatch by the Sea. I want you to pay the captain handsomely to take our son to somewhere in Essos. Somewhere he can live in secret!”

Robert was momentary frozen in place as his mind processed what he had just heard. He could no longer hear what was being said on the other side of the door because his mind was racing, trying to make sense of what he had just heard. Thankfully, his good father pushed the door open and stormed inside the room.

 “The two of you had better start talking!” Tywin roared, breaking Robert from his stupor. Robert followed his good father into the room as the man continued to yell, “I need answers! Are Joffrey and Tommen children born between an incestuous affair between the two of you?”

When neither Jaime nor Cersei spoke, Robert was furious. He glared at his wife and spat, “You had better speak now woman! I am your husband! I am your King! Are Joffrey and Tommen my children?”

“How… How could you…”

“Cersei there is no denying it,” her twin brother interrupted quietly. “They heard everything. They know the truth.”

“How could you?” Robert snarled. “How could you lay with your brother and tell me the children were mine?”

“Gods you are so dumb,” Cersei laughed. “You have been drunk and whoring our entire marriage… on our wedding night you called me Lyanna! I have three bastards, how many do you have, Robert?”

“That is not important, Woman,” the King seethed. “It is your fucking duty as my wife… as Queen to give me heirs!” He then turned his gaze towards his hand and continued his rant, “Tywin, did you know?”

“No, your Grace,” his hand spoke with a look of disgust on his face. “And I will be sure to deal with this and ensure it does not happen again.”

“That is no good enough! I want them gone! All of them! Tommen, Myrcella! Have it announced what your daughter and son did!” Robert hollered. “I need fucking guards to throw your fucking children and their spawn in the black cells! They will all be publicly executed! Or send Tommen to the Wall with his Devil Spawn of a brother!”

“You cannot do that!” Cersei cried.

“And why not? I am King! I would rather one of my bastards be king over one of yours! My bastards at least have my blood!”

“Your Grace,” Lord Tywin stated, pulling his gaze from his wife. “Cersei is right. We cannot execute them…”

“I know they are your children, but what they did is treason! And your grandchildren are threats to MY THRONE!” Robert spat. “I don’t care, they will all die!”

“Your Grace, the realm is already in enough turmoil,” His Hand placated. “If this information is released. If you kill them, there will be more cause for a rebellion… Considering you have no heir…”

“I have no heir because your daughter decided to fuck her brother! How am I supposed to know if the child in her belly even mine?”

“As much as it pains me to say, this child is yours Robert,” his wife replied with venom in her tone.

“I still want them gone! All of them! I will take a new wife… Once who will be younger and more beautiful and who will give me heirs!”

“Your Grace, the Queen is carrying your child. Your heir! You cannot set her aside,” The Hand of the stated.

King Robert growled in frustration and began to pace around the room as he tried to comprehend what his Hand had said. The King then turned his attention to Ser Jaime, “You must leave, I do not care where you go, or what your do… But you must leave Kingslayer! If I ever see you again I will kill you! I will get my Warhammer and drive it into your chest, just like I did to Rhaegar Targaryen! I do not take kindly to people who take what is MINE!”

“Yes… Yes, your Grace,” Ser Jaime stuttered.

“Now, GET OUT! LEAVE! I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL KILL YOU IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, KINGSLAYER!” the King hollered as Jaime made his way out of the room.

Once he was gone, he turned is attention back towards is wife who had her head hung low and continued, “I swear to the seven, if this child comes out looking like a Lannister, I will kill it and I will kill you!”

His wife then snapped her head up, he could see the fire in her eyes, he could tell she wanted to retort, but was holding her tongue.

The King then turned toward his Hand and exclaimed, “Seven Hells, Tywin! You need to fix this! I want them gone… All of them! First thing in the morning, you have better tell me how this will happen or I will kill your daughter, her bastards and your son if he has not left the city!”

The King then turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he heard his wife protesting behind him……

 

* * *

 

**_ Jaime Lannister _ **

 

Ser Jaime’s mind was racing as nearly ran as he made his way to his chambers in the White Sword Tower. _‘What the fuck am I going to do? I need to leave the Red Keep. Where am I going to go? Would Casterly Rock be safe? Should I join Joff at the Wall? If I join the Nights Watch, would I be safe? Those vows are for life… However, so are those of the Kingsguard. Seven Hells, I deserve a life at the Wall. I deserve to die. Everything I have done in my life has been for naught because I listened to Cersei. I should have accepted my betrothal to Lysa Tully and became the next Lord of Casterly Rock… Instead I listened to her… because of her I joined the Kingsguard. I could have had a real life with children I could call my own… Instead, I listened to her and spent my life watching other raise my children. I broke my vows to Rhaegar to protect his family. I broke my vows not to father children. I broke my vows to protect my King when I killed Aerys. The people of Westeros will forever be seen as nothing but an oath breaker… I am nothing but an oath breaker.’_ He shook his head and sighed, trying to clear his mind as he opened the door to his chamber.

“FUCK! What the FUCK am I going to do!” he said aloud as he slammed the door and walked into his room.

“I might have a solution to your problem.”

“Who’s in here?” Jaime exclaimed as his hand went to the hilt of his sword, his eyes searching for whoever was in his chambers. “Show yourself!”

“Ser Jaime, I am no threat. I am not here to harm you… I only wish to help you and bring purpose to your life once more… To help you find your honor you feel you have lost.”

“Lord Varys,” Jaime stated in shock, his hand falling from the hilt of his sword as the bald man stepped out of the shadows.

“If you want to live… if you want a life with purpose, you need to quickly pack a few, necessary belongings and follow me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Ser Jaime, do you really think you will be allowed to live within the Southern Six Kingdoms, now that Robert knows you are the true father of HIS children.”

“How…”

“Ser Jaime, I have known since before the children were born, you were the one who sired them,” the Spider interrupted. “Knowing the truth about everything is my job.”

“And you never said anything? You could have had Cersei and I executed years ago and you remained silent?” Jaime said incredulously. “Why?”

“There was no reason to speak that truth,” The eunuch replied nonchalantly. “If I were to sing that some it would have started another war. After the tragedy of Rebellion Westeros was in need of peace… and your father’s gold.”

“Who do you serve?”

“I serve the realm. I only want what is best to reunite Westeros for the Great War,” The Spymaster stated as he stared into his eyes. “And what is best for Westeros if for you to live and to protect the family you swore to protect.”

“What?”

“You swore an oath to Rhaegar, that you would protect his family with your life.”

“And I failed,” Jaime stated as tears began to fill his eyes. “Elia died. Aegon and Rhaenys died…”

“Their deaths were not on your hands Ser Jaime.  If you had saved them, King Aerys would have had his Guild of Alchemists blow up the entire city of King’s Landing with wildfire.” Ser Jaime was about to speak but the Master of Whispers held up his hand and continued, “Ser Jaime you are a hero. I remained quiet because what difference did it make. The Mad King was dead. Robert defeated Prince Rhaegar at the Trident. You had already received a pardon for the slaying of King Aerys… So again, I remained silent because the outcome would have remained the same. So as I said. If you would like to again save the people of Westeros and keep the oath you made to protect Rhaegar’s family I suggest you quickly pack a few belongings and follow me.”

All Jaime could do in response was nod his head. It took only a few moments for the former Kingsguard to pack a traveling sack with a few changes of clothes. As he packed, his mind once again raced, _‘Is the boy in Essos really the son of Rhaegar? Do they really have Dragons? Are they planning to come back to Westeros? Is he good hearted like Rhaegar and Queen Rhaella? Is he mad like Aerys? But it is impossible… Aegon is dead.’_

Once he was done the Spider handed him a thick, black, hooded cloak. Ser Jaime donned the article and them began to follow the Master of Whispers thought the tunnels under the Red Keep. As they walked, the Spider informed him Rhaegar’s last remaining son was in fact in Essos. That his name was Aegon.

“Aegon is dead,” Jaime protested and they continued to walk through the damp dark tunnels. “I was in the Throne Room when Aegon’s body was presented to King Robert!”

“You are correct. Aegon, the son of Elia and Rhaegar did perish in King’s Landing… However, there is another…”

“What are you talking about, Spider… You know what. This was a bad idea. I should just let them take my head. They should have just let them have it eighteen years ago!”

“Ser Jaime, things are not always as they seem,” that Master of Whispers stated as he stopped to open a thick iron gate, which lead to the street. Jaime followed him and they began to make their way toward the docks. “You will get on that ship,” Varys stated pointing towards a study vessel with white sails in the harbor. “You have a friend on that boat. He will tell you what your need to know.”

“I cannot do this… I have to stay. Tommen, Myrcella. They need me,” Jaime stated as he felt anxiety stirring in his gut.

“I promise you. If you stay in Westeros you will be killed. Robert will not allow you to live.”

Suddenly, Jaime heard a loud band. His head snapped towards the noise, and it noticed flames were bellowing from the White Sword Tower. All Jaime could do was nod his head in response. When he turned around he notice Lord Varys was nowhere in sight. He then quickly made his way down to the docks and boarded the ship with the white sails……

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos and Bookmarks really appreciated! Please let us know if you loved or hated! Suggestions or ways to improve are always welcome!


	20. Chapter 20 - Forgiveness is earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Section One: Robert listens to Tywin's plan  
> Section Two: Cersei learns the fates of her children and Jaime  
> Section Three: Varys and Robert devise a plan of thier own  
> Section Four: Ned receives news as he prepares to leave for his journey beyond the Wall  
> Section Five: Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan speak  
> Section Six: Robb talks to Jon about his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter! Finally I know! Sorry for the long wait but as you know life has been hard on the both of us but rest a sure we are still continuing the story and will see it through :) Next chapter will take about two weeks but anyway sit back relax and enjoy the chapter! :) your thoughts and ideas are always appreciated in the comments below. Please comment your comments help keep us going :)

#  _Robert Baratheon_

A pounding knock on his door cause Robert to awaken from his wine infused slumber. When he opened his eyes, everything was fuzzy and his head was throbbing. He glanced over towards the open window and as his vision slowly coming into focus, he noticed the sun had yet to rise. He rolled back over, hoping he was just imagining the knocking, only for the pounding to become louder and more urgent.

“Seven bloody hells!,” Robert exclaimed as he sat up on the sided of the bed, causing the whore next to him to sit up as well. “Whoever is on the other side of that fucking door better have a good fucking reason to be disturbing your King before the fucking sun has come up!”

"Your Grace, it is Lancel… your squire,” he heard the nervous sounding voice on the other side of the door reply. “May I enter?”

“Do you know what time it is boy?”

“It… It is early your Grace… May I enter?”

“In a minute,” he growled as he got out of the bed and put on his black velvet robe. Once his robe was secured, he turned to face the whore who had gotten out of bed, and was gathering her clothing, “Maya…”

“It’s Mhaegen, your Grace,” the young whore stated as she put on her small clothes.

“Mheagen… I believe it is best you get back to that baby. Take care of her,” Robert stated softly.

“Yes, your Grace,” she stated as donned her thin white dress before making her way to the door.

“Does she… The babe really look like me?” The King inquired just before she reached the door.

“Yes, your Grace. She has your hair and eyes. I named her Barra… After you,” she stated as she opened the door and left the room.

The King then sat back down on the side of his bed as his thoughts began to spin around in his head, _‘I wonder if my child with Cersei will look like me? All of my bastards… that I know about… favor me… I swear to all the gods if the babe Cersei is carrying comes out with golden hair I will kill her myself. Damn the consequences! I will kill her and all her bastards as well!’_

“Your Grace,” Lancel stated, pulling the King from his thoughts, “Lord Tywin would like an audience with you while you break your fast. He states he has urgent news.”

“Fine, have the servants bring enough for two,” Robert grumbled in response.

“Yes, your Grace, I will tell the servants straight away and inform the Lord Hand you are ready to receive him,” his squire replied as he bowed deeply and began to make his way towards the door.

"So, Lannister... Lionspawn,” the King called stopping the young man.

“Ya…Yes your Grace?” the boy questioned as he turned around.

“So are you also a product of incest?"

“Na… No your Grace,” the young man stuttered, clearly shocked by the King’s question. “My Father is Lord Kevan Lannister and my lady mother, Dorna, was a Swyft before she married my lord father... Why… Why would you ask that, your Grace?”

The King could tell the boy was clearly confused. "Did you know?” The King asked as he stared daggers at the young man.

“Did… Did I know what?”

“That you Lannisters just like the Dragonspawns… Fucking your brothers and sisters! Committing fucking treason! Birthing bastards and pawning them off as trueborn heirs!”

The boy gasped, “I… I did not know, your Grace.”

“Tell me Lannister, did Cersei ask for me to name you my squire so she could fuck you as well? You do look an awful lot like that brother of hers."

Lancel paled under the King’s glare. He opened and close his mouth several time, but no words came out.

"My gods! How many fucking Lannisters are fucking my wife!" The King roared.

“I… I do not know, your Grace… I did not want to, she forced me to when Ser Jaime was unable to visit her.”

“Get out of here! Have the servants bring me my food and wine while you tell Tywin to get his ass here now because I have a lot to discuss with him! After that you need to leave the Capital… The only reason I am not killing you right now is because you were honest with me… However, if I ever see your blonde head again I will throw you in the Black Cells and I will kill you myself!”

His squire nodded his head, bowed and quickly and wordlessly left the room.

Robert was furious. He walked over to his wooden dining table, poured himself a glass of Arbor Gold and guzzled it down as he thought, _'My gods, Cersei has fucked her brother and cousin? I wonder whom else she has been fucking? She is such a fucking whore! At least the Dragon Spawn whore princess across the Narrow Sea is not fucking her brother! I think I was too easy on her damn cousin… I should not let him get off so easily… He should die or be sent to the Wall as well… After I speak with Tywin I will send my guards after the little Lannister cunt…'_

A few minutes later, several servant girls brought several decanters of wine, platters of fresh fruits, roasted meats and cheeses and placed them on the dining tabled on the balcony, overlooking Blackwater Bay. He took his seat at the table, sipping on a glass of wine as he absentmindedly watched the sun begin to rise over the Harbor while he waited for his Hand to arrive.

“Your Grace, Lord Tywin has arrived,” one of the servants stated as she refilled his wine glass. “Would you like for me to escort him to your balcony?”

Robert nodded his head, and the servant girl disappeared inside of his chambers. A few moments later, his Hand entered, being escorted by Ser Arys Oakheart and Ser Boros Blount.

“Good Moring, your Grace,” Tywin stated calmly with a respectful dip of his head.

“Sit, my Lord Hand… Eat, something… We have much to discuss,” Robert stated sharply as he gestured towards the open chair across from him.

Lord Tywin sat down in the empty chair across from the king and replied, “Thank you for accepting my audience, your Grace. However, I feel I cannot eat at this time.“

The King nodded in response then looked towards the Kingsguards and stated, “You two, wait outside my chamber doors. Do not let anyone enter my chambers.”

The two Kingsguards nodded and quickly left the room. When he heard the door latch shut, he turned his attention back toward the Hand of the King. His Hand had dark bags under his eyes, his face was pale and he looked as if he had not slept. _‘Serves him right for fathering incestuous bastards!’_

When his Hand remained silent, Robert broke the tense silence when he burst out in angry laughter. "Did you realize that your whore of a daughter was not only fucking Ser Jaime, but my squire, Lancel?" The King inquired as he filled his plate.

“No, I was unaware,” Lord Tywin mumbled as he face paled further.

“I want him gone as well! I’ve changed my mind… I told him to leave King’s Landing, but that is not punishment enough… We can send him to the Wall to serve out the rest of his days with your son and your bastard grandson!” Robert roared, slamming his hand on the table, no longer amused at the situation.

“I am sorry, your Grace, it is not possible for Ser Jaime…,”

“Not possible, of course it is possible!” Robert interrupted. “Lancel is probably currently getting a good-bye fuck from the Queen and Ser Jaime was ordered to be taken to the Black Cells last night! I will order your nephew to be thrown into the same cell and they can both be on the next ship to East Watch! I sure that they would love each other’s company!”

"As I was saying, your Grace, it is not possible for Ser Jaime to go to the Wall.”

“And just why is it not possible,” Robert roared.

“Ser Jaime cannot be taken to the Wall because he burned to death last night in the White Sword Tower... When the Gold Cloaks went to his chambers to escort him to the Black Cells, his room was engulfed in flames… There was a note, from Jaime, left under Ser Meryn Trant’s chamber door, stating he was sorry to have loved Cersei… However, I do not believe my son would have killed himself.”

“I am glad he is gone, but your son was a coward! He only killed himself so he did not have to face the consequences of his treason!”

Robert could tell his hand wanted to say something, that he was fighting back his anger and tears. However, the man remained silent, so the King then sat back down at the table and drank a glass of wine to calm his wrath before he continued. “Lord Hand, now that we no longer have to deal with your oath breaking son and as far as I am concerned, Lancel can rot in the Black Cells until the next time the Watch comes asking for recruits… I need to know what your plan is for your whore of a daughter and her remaining bastards… I still want them all dead… But I am willing to entertain other options if you truly feel keeping them alive will help calm the instability of the realm caused by her oldest bastard.”

"I have arranged for Tommen and Myrcella to leave the capital this afternoon. They will be sent to Casterly Rock where they will be fostered by my brother Lord Kevan Lannister who is currently acting as the Lord of Casterly Rock in my stead and his wife." Tywin then sighed and stated, “I would also like to request Lancel be returned to Casterly Rock as well… It would cause rumors throughout the realm if it was learned he was being held in the Black Cells without being charged with a crime.” 

“Fine, I let her little cunt of a cousin live… But tell me why I should allow her bastards to continue to breath?” The King inquired. “I bet your whore of a daughter is planning to kill me so her Bastard Tommen can take the Throne. Give me a good reason why I should agree to this… Tell me why I should not announce to Westeros that your daughter is a brother-cousin fucking whore who bore nothing but bastards!”

"Myrcella and Tommen are bastards, however, they are innocent of the crime their parents… my children, committed and should not be punished. Joffrey is on his way to the Wall, and because our arrangement to have him take over as Lord of Casterly Rock was never written and signed, he will live out the rest of his days as a man of the Nights Watch. But if you kill Tommen and Myrcella, the realm could destabilize further because you have no true born heirs." 

“Why would war breakout of I announce what the Lannister’s did to the Crown? I should kill you as well and name a new Hand of the King and name a new Westerland’s house as Warden of the West. I am sure they would rally behind me… Tell me why I still need you? Why should I not cast your whore of a daughter aside and take a new Queen? A Queen that would have been loyal to me, who would have loved me! A Queen like Lyanna would have been!"

He noticed Tywin gripped the sides of his chair as he countered, "Without the Lannister gold, how would you pay off your debt to the Iron Bank? You? House Baratheon does not have that kind of gold. House Stark? Well you no longer hold the North and cannot demand anything from them. House Tyrrell? The Tyrell’s are wealthy; however, their golden rose will become the next Queen in the North. Dorne is also trying to forge an alliance with the North… You see, House Lannister is your only true ally. You will do your duty. After my daughter births this child, you will continue fuck her and she will give you as many trueborn heirs as you want." 

"How do I even know this child is mine? I can swear to you, if the spawn your daughter births has blond hair and green eyes I will kill it and your daughter as well and I will name my bastard, Edric Storm, as my heir! At least he was born between two different noble families,” Robert spat. “I swear if Cersei wasn’t pregnant, I’d kill her now! As long as Tommen and Myrcella are alive, they will be a threat to my throne. So tell me, how exactly you plan to guarantee they will not be a threat to my true heir’s throne, if in fact Cersei does give me a true heir?”

"Myrcella is a girl; therefore, she is not and never will be a threat… She is an asset whom can be used for a political marriage.”

“That could work,” Robert replied as he finished his glass of wine. He then put down the empty cup and asked, “What of the boy?”

“Tommen, will become my brother, Kevan’s, squire. When he proves himself, he will be knighted and will join the Kingsguard.”

"That boy is too soft!” Robert exclaimed as he burst out in laughter. “You and I both know he will never become a knight! He would do nothing but embarrass himself!”

“There is another option that does not include death, your Grace.”

“And what would that be,” the King snorted.

“Perhaps, in a few years, he could be sent to the Citadel. He could train to become a Maester. By doing this, he would renounce his claim to the Throne.”

“That could work… Fine… However, if he does not agree to go to the Citadel when he comes of age, he will be killed and you will not stop me.”

"Agreed,” His Hand replied with a stiff nod before he stood up. “Please excuse me your Grace, I am going to speak with my daughter.”

“Fine… When you see that cunt daughter of your, make sure to tell her I will not allow her to coddle my heirs as she did Joffrey and Tommen. I will not allow her to be the reason I lose any more of my kingdoms.”

"Yes, your Grace, and I agree Cersei cannot be allowed to poison the mind of your children,” Tywin replied. “I will ensure your heirs are not soft and learn from a young age that they cannot have whatever they want simply because they are royalty. I will teach them how to play the game of thrones myself if necessary."

A few moments later, Robert found himself alone in his chambers with a table full of food and several pitchers of wine. He had no appetite. He poured another goblet of wine, stood from the table and began to pace as he thought, _‘I cannot trust the Lannisters. I know that Cersei and probably Tywin are scheming behind my back to take away my throne. I wish I could just expose them for the incestuous lionspawn they are!’_

Suddenly and idea came to mine. He quickly walked towards his chamber doors, pulled them open and demanded, "Ser Arys, tell Lord Varys I would like to see him at my noon day meal! And send some chamber maids to prepare the King’s bath."

“Yes, your Grace,” the Kingsguard stated as he dipped his head.

Robert watched as Kingsguard nodded and swiftly disappeared down the hall……

* * *

 

#  _Cersei Lannister_

####  _Cersei was running through the lush woods near Lannisport with her friends Jeyne Farman and Melara Hetherspoon. They we laughing and excited to find the fortuneteller who would be able to tell them their futures and whom they would marry. Her father had promised her she would marry Prince Rhaegar, and become Queen, however she wanted to know when they would be married. When they arrived at the run down, dark green tent, Cersei took a hand of each of her friends and lifted her chin high before entering. All three girls gasped at the sight of the woman; the woman was older, short, and covered in warts… her eyes were crusty and yellow, she had no teeth and jowls were pale green. Within a few seconds of entering the tent, Jeyne released her hand, and ran into the woods screaming._

####  _“Come back here,” Cersei screamed at the girl. However, the girl did not turn around, and disappeared into the night. “Fine!” she huffed out as she tightened her grip on Melara’s hand, “I know who my true friend is.”_

####  _“I think you should follow your friend,” the wood’s witch croaked in an accented voice._

####  _“Cersei, I think she is right. Let’s go home,” Melara whispered, fear evident in her tone._

####  _“No,” the young Cersei replied as she looked her friend in the eyes. She then turned her head toward the wood’s witch and tried to mask the fear in the voice as she stated, “I have heard your name is Maggy the Frog and you can tell people about their futures…"_

####  _“You have heard correctly.”_

####  _“Then I am not leaving until you tell me my fortune,” Cersei stated definitively._

####  _“I do not think that this a wise choice… You need to leave.”_

####  _“Please Cersei,” Melara pleaded, “I want to go home.”_

####  _“NO! I am not leaving this tent until I hear my fortune! Father promised me I would marry the Prince and I need to know when!”_

####  _“I will not tell you your future. Trust me… Futures are not something that you wish to know.”_

####  _“You will tell me my future… My Father is Tywin Lannister, the Warden of the West… You are on his lands. If you do not tell me my fortune, I will tell my father where you are and he will have your eyes gouged out!”_

####  _“Fine,” Maggy relented, “Give me your hand child.”_

####  _Cersei, smiled victoriously, willingly giving her hand to the witch, expecting the woman to read her palm and tell her, her future. However, the next thing Cersei knew, the fortuneteller grabbed her hand and sliced her thumb open with a twisted iron dagger. The young woman felt slightly nauseated as Maggy began to drink the blood for the cut she had made._

####  _After what felt like several minutes, the witch released Cersei’s hand, wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth with the back of her own hand and stated, “Three questions I will answer for you. Ask wisey”_

####  _“When will I marry the Prince?” Cersei quickly asked._

####  _“Never,” The witch stated matter of factly. Cersei gasped and the witch continued. “You shall marry the King.”_

####  _“So, I will be Queen?”_

####  _“Aye. Queen you shall be… Until the red and blue comet brings another, younger and more beautiful to cast you down and take all that you hold dear.”_

####  _“Will the King and I have children?”_

####  _“Oh, aye,” the witch replied with a chuckle. “The King with have more than twenty, while you will have five… All will look like their fathers… Three of which will see early shrouds… And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you”_

####  _Cersei stared at the woman, perplexed. She did not understand why Rhaegar would have so many more children that she would. And what was a valongar? What did she mean by the valongar would choke her to death. Cersei determined that the witch was mad. She then turned to her friend, grabbed her hand and trying to hid the fear in her voice as she stated, “Come on Melara. This woman is a joke. She is no fortuneteller. She is just making all of this up. Let’s go back to the Castle. I am sure my father and Jaime are looking for us.”_

####  _“I am not mad, my dear… I speak nothing but the truth,” Maggy the frog spoke between cackles._

####  _“No you don’t,” Cersei spat. “There is no way the King will have twenty children, while I will only bear him five!”_

####  _“I never said you would be the only one to bear his children,” the witch interrupted, still laughing._

####  _“And what is a valongar? Why would a valongar kill his Queen?”_

####  _Instead of answering her questions, the witch laughed harder, angering the young woman. Cersei then grabbed one of the many jars of potions from the table, and threw it into the eyes of the woman. She tighten her grip on her friend’s hand and they began to run from the green tent as the witch yelled at them in a foreign tongue._

 

The Queen awoke with a start, gasping for air as he clutched her chest. “Maggy the Frog is wrong!” she exclaimed aloud to her empty room as she sat up on the side of her bed before getting up. She slid her feet into her soft slippers and donned her gold and crimson silk robe before beginning to pace around in her chambers, reliving the nightmare from her youth. “The blue and red comet means nothing. Catelyn Tully Stark is not younger than I… And I am defiantly more beautiful than she can ever dream to be… The Targaryen bitch is the Queen of Horselords and Robert is seeing that she is killed. Soon there will be no other threats. I will be Queen until my Joffrey marries… I will deal with his wife when the time comes.”

A knock on the door briefly startled the Queen. She stopped her pacing and looked out of her window, noticing the pink and orange light beginning to fill the sky as the sun started to rise. “Enter,” she called, knowing it was one of her servants, arriving to help her prepare for the day.

“Good Morning, your Grace,” the chamber main stated, as she entered the room. After providing a perfect curtsey, the girl continued, “Would you like for me to prepare your bath before you break your fast?”

“No,” the Queen stated flatly. “I would like for you to help me dress. Then please have the servants prepare a meal with the finest foods… I would like to break my fast with Joffrey before he leaves for… leaves on his journey.”

“I… I am sorry your Grace, but you will not be able to dine with Prince Joffrey,” the young girl hesitantly replied.

Cersei whipped her head around, clearly surprised that the young servant girl denied her request. “What do you mean? I am Queen. I will dine with my son if I chose to dine with my son,” she spat.

The young maid looked down at the floor but did not answer.

“Look at me girl!” When the girl looked up Cersei continued, “Why cannot I not break my fast with Prince Joffrey?”

“I am sorry your Grace, if Prince Joffrey were here, I would…”

“If he were here? Of course, he is here! He is not leaving until this afternoon!”

“I am sorry your Grace. I was told the King and your Father were coming to tell you last night.”

“Coming to tell me what?” Cersei seethed through her teeth.

“That conditions were better… That Prince Joffrey left for his journey last night, just after the sun set.”

“What?!”

“I am sorry, your Grace, I thought you knew,” the handmaiden whispered.

Cersei was furious. She could not believe that her fat husband and Father exiled her son without her getting a chance to say good-bye. Without a definitive plan to prevent him from having to take the black. “Get Ser Jaime, NOW! I need to see my brother!” she shrieked.

When the servant did not answer Cersei turned around and continued, “Are you deaf! I said bring me my brother. Leave and do not return until you bring him to me.”

The girl had paled. She was visibly shaking as she stiffly curtsey and quickly left the room without a word.

The Queen began pacing her chambers once again as she waited for her brother to arrive. Her mind racing and her blood boiling. She could not believe her Husband and Father went behind her back, exiling her son without allowing her the chance to say good-bye. She then remembered how Jaime left last night, without even saying a word. She prayed that she would at least get to see her lover before he left. She need to see him. Her mind was in such jumble about what had occurred the night before; she did not recall anything that was after Jaime left the room. After he father stormed out of the room, she had spent the night in her bed, crying and praying Jaime would return once the halls were quiet… He never came. She did not understand why her brother did not come to her. She needed him. She needed a plan. She needed Jaime to help her inforce a plan. She knew Robert would not allow Jaime to remain in King’s Landing. She needed to know where he was planning to go… She needed to know he would be safe. Perhaps she could find some empty chambers were he could hide. Robert rarely leaves his rooms, he would never notice if Jaime were hiding within the castle.

She was still pacing the room when she heard her chamber creaking open. She rushed toward the door, “Oh Gods, Jaime,” she started as she turned to face the door, only to realize it was not Jaime. “Father, what are you doing here?” She questioned sharply.

“I am here to provide you with news,” The Hand of the King responded as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“And what news would that be?” The Queen spat as she stared into the cold green eyes of her father. “That you sent Joffrey to the Wall last night! That you sent him off without letting me say good-bye!”

“Sit down,” her father growled, his face turning red as he motioned towards the wooden table and chairs by the window. Once they were both seated he continued, “I have had just about all I can take of you! I betrayed my friend for you… so you could become Queen as you always dreamed! You only had one job in your life; to fuck the King and give him heirs! You FAILED! You are lucky Robert is agreeable to my plan… You are lucky he did not have the boat turned around so your Bastard could be executed on the steps of the Sept of Baelor… You are lucky that you are not being executed on the steps of the Sept of Baelor!”

“What are Robert’s plans for me? If his is not killing me, is he casting me aside? If so, I will gladly take moon tea to ride my body of his spawn!” She stated though gritted teeth.

“You will do your duty! You will use the weapon between your legs. Fuck your husband… only your husband and provide him with as many heirs as he desires. Because of you, I now have to pay the full debt to the Iron Bank… Not for Joffrey’s release from his vows to the Watch, but to keep your little affair a secret! Robert wanted to expose the affair… to name your children bastards and have them killed! Luckily, I was able to convince him killing you and the children would be detrimental to the realm.”

“What does he plan to do with Tommen and Myrcella? You said he was not naming them bastards…”

“Tommen and Myrcella are leaving King’s Landing after their midday meal. Their belongings are being packed as we speak. They are to be fostered at Casterly Rock by your Uncle Kevan and Aunt Dorna.”

Cersei gasped, “He cannot do that! He cannot take my children away from me!”

“YOU, Woman! Are lucky he is allowing them to live!” Tywin snarled. “They are bastards, Cersei! As long as they are alive they are a threat to his true heirs!” He took a deep breath and continued, “As I was saying, they will be raised at Casterly Rock. Tommen will squire for Kevan. If he is able to toughen to soft boy into a man, he will be name a knight and become a member of the Kingsguard… If not he will be sent to the Citadel to become a Maester. He will never be King. Myrcella will be raised a proper southern lady and Princess. Robert and I will use her to force a marriage alliance that will benefit the crown.”

“Robert is doing this because he knows how much I love my children… Having them so far away will feel like they are dead! He wants to see me suffer! My Tommen will never be able to take a wife or have children… That his crown is being ripped from his head. And my beautiful Myrcella is being used like a pawn in his game!” Cersei then looked her father in the eyes and stated, “I do not understand why we just don’t kill him already. Then we would truly control the Seven Kingdoms.”

Her father just glared at her as if she had grown another head. He took several deep breaths and shook his head. “I never thought you were the stupidest Lannister. However, you are truly a fool. The people will not follow Joffrey. He dug his own grave when he tried to rape and murder the Stark girls. Tommen is too soft. My brother will be able to toughen him up but he does not have what it takes to be King.” He then lowered his voice and continued, “The people will not follow me, yet, because it will be too suspicious; I just arrived and the King has no true heirs. You have to give it time. You need to do your part and give him true heirs. Then and only then can we discuss… Robert’s future.”

“So you agree with Robert,” Cersei breathed out. “I cannot believe you are doing this to your own grandchildren.”

“The next ruler of Westeros will still have Lannister blood in his veins. However, it will be the child growing in your womb. Not one of your Bastards.”

“Fine,” Cersei relented in defeat. “I demand to see Tommen and Myrcella before they leave.”

Her father nodded in response, “I will have the children brought to your chambers just before they leave. I will not allow you to cause a scene in public. They will eat their midday meal with you and then depart.”

“Will Jaime be escorting the children to Casterly Rock… I am sure Robert has banished him from the Capital as well… Wait that would be too kind. I bet Robert is making him take the Black with Joffrey.” When she looked at his face, his expression was unreadable. Therefore, she pressed, “Let me guess, they two of you have already sent Jaime to the Wall as well! Not allowing me a chance to say good-bye to either of them! You did this just to punish me!”

Suddenly her Father slammed his hand on the table and stood up. “Because of you Jaime is no longer with us!” Tywin stated coldly. “If you would have just kept your fucking legs closed to your brother we would not be in this situation! Because of you, the King has no true heirs! Because of you I have to pay the Crown’s debt of seven million gold dragons to the Iron Bank! Because of you my oldest grandson will spend the rest of his Wall! Because of you, my SON is DEAD! This is all your fault!”

“What?” Cersei breathed out, praying she had heard her father incorrectly.

“Jaime is dead,” he verified.

“That is impossible… He has not had a trial! Robert cannot just kill him without a trial… Surely, he is still in the Black Cells… You will be able to save him.” She rambled.

“Robert did not kill Jaime…”

“Of course he did not kill Jaime himself…”

“Jaime killed himself,” Tywin interrupted.

“What? I do not believe it. We will have Grand Maester Pycelle examine the body… He will find evidence that Jaime was murdered.

“Cersei, there is not body. Jaime lit his bedding on fire. All that remains are charred bones.”

“Jaime would never do that! Someone must have lit his bedding while he slept,” Cersei muttered in disbelief.

Tywin then took a folded letter out of his pocket and handed it to the Queen. “This was found in Ser Meryn Trant’s chambers… It was slid under his door.”

When Cersei look down at the note, she immediately recognized Jaime’s messy handwriting; her eyes began to fill with tears as she read:

> #### I am sorry. This is entirely my fault. I should have done my duty and married Lysa Tully. I never should have let my love for Cersei cloud my judgement. I love my children and wish that I could have been a true father to them. Please let them know their ‘Uncle Jaime’ loves them very much. However, I regret they ever existed. I should have stayed away from King’s Landing. I never should have went along with Cersei’s idea to be named a member of the Kingsguard. I am sorry.

The note fell to the table. Cersei felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest. She could not breathe. The room was spinning. Her vision was foggy. She could not think. She could not hear what her father was saying.

“Cersei… Cersei,” she finally heard her Father call as he forced a glass of water into her hand. She drank the glass of water as he continued to speak. “Damn it Cersei you need to take care of yourself. Let me help you to bed… You look pale.”

“Please help me to bed… and send for Grand Maester Pycelle… I need to speak with him… I need to make sure my baby is okay. I… I cannot deal with all of this stress.”

He father nodded and helped her into her bed. As soon as the door closed, she sat up in the bed. She knew she had to come up with a plan to save her children and she knew the only person she could rely on at this time was the Grand Maester……

 

* * *

#  _Lord Varys_

 

It was nearly midday and the Spider smiled to himself as he read the song his little bird had just brought to him. He gave the young boy two candied plums as payment and promised him an entire box of his favorite sweets if he was successful in his next task. When Varys saw the smile on the child’s face he knew Cersei’s days of scheming would soon be coming to an end. After giving the child instructions, the Master of Whispers read the note once more.

> ####  _The Hand came to visit the Queen, told her that her bastards were being sent to Casterly Rock and she was to provide the King with as many trueborn heirs as he desired. The Queen states the King is responsible for Ser Jaime’s death; that he only killed himself because he knew the King would have had him executed. She also states the King is the reason her children are being sent away. The Grand Maester then came and he and the Queen came up with a plan to poison the King’s wine; they have chosen the Strangler so the death would be quick but also that he would suffer… She wants his death to be soon and when others are gathered, so that she will not be suspected and can play the part of distressed wife. Once the King is dead, the Queen plans to name herself Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms. Once the King is dead, she plans to take moon tea to kill her growing child because she feels dirty having the ‘Whoremonger’ King’s child growing in her belly and she believes the people will have sympathy for her if she loses her husband and her unborn child. She then will send a decree to the Wall, freeing Joffrey so he does not have to take the black and can reclaim his titles and his crown; she asked the Grand Maester to draft the decree and she will sign as soon as the King takes his last breath._

Varys rolled the noted and placed it into the pocket of his sleeve before traveling to the King’s private chambers for the midday meal. As much as he hated kissing the ass of the Whoremonger Usurper, he knew this was where his King needed him and he has to play his part. When he arrived at Robert’s rooms, Ser Meryn went inside the room to see if the King was ready to receive him, leaving him alone with Ser Arys.

“So, how is his Grace this beautiful day?” Lord Varys inquired while he waited for the other Kingsguard to return.

“Surprisingly, not as drunk as usual… And currently no whores are present,” the Kingsguard replied. “I have not seen him this focused… ever.”

“I would hope he is focused,” Lord Varys stated. “There is much unrest and our King needs to be focused.”

Before the Ser Arys could reply, Ser Meryn opened the ironwood doors and ushered him to the King’s balcony overlooking Blackwater Bay. The King was standing at the railing and appeared to be lost in thought as he stared at the water. When Ser Meryn coughed the King turned around and almost appeared to be smiling as he said, “Lord Varys, I am happy to see you.” He then looked at the Kingsguard and barked, “You, wait by the door. My Master of Whispers and I are not to be disturbed under any circumstance. You understand.”

“Yes, your Grace,” he replied before bowing and leaving the room.

“Ah, Spider, I hope that your Little Birds have sung to your this morning,” The King stated as he sat down at the table, which had an assortment of sandwiches and fruits and pitchers of wine laid out.

“Indeed they have, Grace,” the Spider responded.

“Sit down, Lord Varys… Please eat unlike that ungrateful shit Hand of mine and tell me what you know.”

The Master of Whispers sat down in the chair across from the King and stated, “Your Grace, it appears both Lord Tywin and the Queen believe Ser Jaime took his own life. Neither suspect he did not die by his own hand. All that remains of his body is a pile of charred bones… Therefore. Grand Maester Pycell is unable to test for poisons.”

“Perfect,” The King replied with a smile before taking a long sip of wine. After he placed his half-drunken glass on the table, used the back of his hand to wipe the drips of wine from his beard then added, “Any other news, Spider?”

Varys then took a deep breath and removed the message from his sleeve. He handed this King the correspondence as he stated, “My little birds have heard some interesting songs from the Queen’s chambers earlier today, your Grace.”

While the King read the note, Varys filled his plate with a sandwich and some grapes. He did not really want to eat, but knew that he had to keep up the charade. Varys watched the King’s face show a gambit of emotions as he read the message.

Suddenly, The King barked out a laugh, surprising the Master of Whispers, he put the messaged down on the table, “Lord Varys, your plan to make Ser Jaime’s death appear to be a suicide was brilliant! She is more delusional than I thought!” Robert then finished his glass of wine. “The King’s mood then soured slightly “I cannot believe she wants to save that coddled, arrogant son of hers… Varys, we must find a way to make sure Joffrey is never released from his Nights Watch Vows… Also, we must do something about her other Lionspawn… Tommen and Myrcella must die! As long as they are alive they are a threat to my child and my throne!”

“Your Grace, the Queen is fiercely loyal to her children and her family. She is truly delusional if she believed we would not be expecting her retaliation. I agree, Tommen must be… Taken care of, but I believe _Princess_ Myrcella’s life could be beneficial.”

“And why would I allow that brother fucking whore’s daughter to be allowed to live?”

“It was as Lord Tywin told you this morning… Myrcella can be used for political gain...”

“Fine,” the King relented. “However, if there is any inkling that she might become a threat, I want her DEAD!”

“Of course, your Grace,” Lord Varys replied as he dipped his head.

“Also, I want Tommen dead before he leaves the Capital! I want to see Cersei’s face as she holds her dead bastard son! And then I want her dead as well!”

“I do not believe that is a wise idea, your Grace.”

“And why is that? I want to see her suffer! Then I want her dead, before she can even bury her bastard,” Robert bellowed.

“Your Grace, you are an intelligent man. You know the death of the Crown Prince and the pregnant Queen, in the Red Keep would cause much suspicion... I feel it would be wise to wait.”

“I already told you I want them dead, NOW! How long would you have me wait?”

“I agree that each moment Tommen is alive he is a threat… However, if we wait until he is traveling to Casterly Rock, an illness could take him and Lancel both. No one would think twice if illness were to strike down travelers during a long journey. Might I suggest Tears of Lys. It is an expensive poison, yet it is undetectable… It is odorless and tasteless. Once ingested, the poor soul will be dead within hours,” Lord Varys replied coolly before popping a grape into his mouth.

“Fine… Nevertheless, I want them to be dead at the soonest possible moment of their journey! And tell me… Just where can a get some of this Tears of Lys?”

“I know the Grand Maester has some with his supplies, but involving him would be too risky. I am sure he would inform the Queen immediately of such a request.”

“Then where am I supposed to get the poison? The traveling party should be leaving within a few hours,” The King then huffed.

“I have heard that The Master of Coin, for some unknown reason, received a shipment of the poison, shortly before you left for Winterfell,” Varys mused before nibbling on his sandwich.

“Good, send Lord Baelish to me after we are done.” The King then inquired, “And what about the Queen? She is planning to kill me… I feel we have more than enough evidence… Instead of just killing her, we should put her on trial. This would ensure the entire realm knows she is a traitorous bitch! The sooner she is dead, the sooner I will never have to look at her dumb bitch, traitorous, cunt face again.”

“As much as that would be satisfying, I still feel it would be wisest to wait until the Queen has given birth to your child… It would be much easier to explain the Queen’s death if she were to die of childbirth fever… Then you would also have a true heir.”

“That does make sense… Fine, make it happen, but promise me, the whore will never be given the chance to hold my child… Also, promise me, if that child is born with golden hair it will never take a full breath.”

“Of course your, Grace. No one would think anything wrong if both a child and mother die in child birth.”

“Good.”

“Will there be anything else, your Grace?” The Master of Whispers inquired with a quirked brow, hoping the King was done and he could retire to his chambers.

“Yes, I need for you to find out when she plans to poison me.”

“I will have my little birds searching for any information. I already have following both the Grand Maester and the Queen. I promise I will share any songs as soon as they have reached my ears.”

“Thank you, Spider,” King Robert replied sincerely.

“Of course, your Grace,” Varys replied with a dip of his head. He then looked the southern King in the eyes and continued, “If that is all, I best have the Kingsguard retrieve Lord Baelish.”

When the King nodded, Varys stood from the table and took his leave. He had the Kingsguard send for Lord Baelish as requested before he went to find his most capable little birds, ones that could prevent Tommen’s death. He did not know how he was going to stop the attack on Tommen, but he knew he needed to try because his King and Queen did not believe that children should be punished for the crimes of their parents……

 

 

* * *

 

#  _Eddard Stark_

 

Finally, the summer snows that had delayed the King in the North and his traveling companions from embarking on their journey beyond the Wall over the last few days had become nothing but a flurry. However, there was still a bone chilling bite to the air and as he walked through the dark halls of Castle Black with Jeor Mormont, he could not help but long for the warm walls of Winterfell and his family. And for an unknownth number of times, he was internally cursing himself for allowing Jon to be sent here in his last life.

“I believe the weather is finally taking a turn for the better,” the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch spoke, pulling the King from his thought. “I would suggest you leave as soon as possible to stay ahead of the next storm. As you Stark’s say ‘Winter is Coming,’ and we all need to be ready for what is coming with this storm.”

“Aye, it is,” Ned agreed as they stepped from the drafty hallway and into the Commander’s solar. Once the door was closed, the King added, “If Jon is right, the next winter should arrive in approximately in six years... which is not much time to prepare ourselves and our people for the coming storm."

“I agree, we must prepare,” the former Lord of Bear Island agreed as he sat down. Once Ned was seated across from him, he continued. “However, your Grace, something seem off from what you are telling me, things appear to be moving faster than what your boy told you.”

“Faster? What do you mean?” Ned asked with a furrowed brow.

“I had a group of rangers return from a mission last night, much sooner than planned. They were at Craster’s Keep and one of his wives gave birth to a son. One of the young rangers thought it was odd to see the older man take the babe out in the middle of the night… He saw one of the White Walkers take the infant. Also, all of the Wildling Villages between here and Craster’s Keep have been abandoned… They did happen to see a few Wildling’s while they were traveling…”, but instead of engaging the rangers and fighting as they normally do, they left as quick as they could. Telling my men to run away if they wanted to save themselves from….” the Lord Commander trailed off

“Save themselves from what?”

The Lord Commander sighed, “The screaming beasts that haunt at night.”

“Are they talking about the Wights? Jon said the Wights have ear piecing screams.”

“I think it is something different. That they are from some sort of large creature that hunts at night. Did Jon tell you about any sort of creature that hunted at night?”

"No," the King of the North answered as he ran his hand down his beard, contemplating what he had just been told. Suddenly he remembered a story Old Nan had told him when he was a child, “Ice spiders,” he gasped. “Old Nan said that ice spiders hunted at night and its screams were unnatural. Nevertheless, this is all so odd… I am sure Jon would have mentioned ice spiders.”

"Ice spiders?" The Lord Commander scoffed. “You know, I do not know what to believe these days. Anything is possible.”

"Aye, it is,” Ned agreed. However, before he could continue, there was a knock on the door.

“Enter,” the Lord Commander called.

"Your Grace,” Pyp acknowledged with a dip if his head before he turned to Joer Mormont. “Lord Commander, we just received this raven for you… It is from King’s Landing and it is sealed with the sigil of the Hand of the King."

“Thank you, Pyp,” the Lord Commander replied. Ned watched as the man’s eyes quickly read the message and was surprised when he heard him gasp.

"What's wrong Jeor? What is the new from the Capital?"

Instead of answering the King, the Lord Commander handed him the message. Ned could barely believe what the correspondence stated. He looked towards Maester Aemon’s steward and requested that Lord Tyrion be brought to him immediately. With a dip of his head, the young man went left for his task.

Once the door clicked shut, Jeor Mormont looked at him with wide eyes and stated, "I cannot believe Tywin Lannister and King Robert, have determined Prince Joffrey is not fit to rule. That he has dishonored the North and the Iron Throne… That as punishment, he has been stripped of his titles and will have to serve the remainder of his days as a brother of the Night’s Watch."

"Aye,” Ned replied. “I knew things would be different, but I cannot believe Joffrey is on his way to serve at the Wall… And I cannot believe Cersei had allowed this to happen…”

“I doubt Tywin gave her much of a choice,” Jeor scoffed. “He probably got Robert to realize this was the only way to prevent a rebellion in the Southern Six Kingdoms and Cersei did not have a say.”

“Either that or Tywin has some sort of plan for Joffrey in the North… Everything that man does has motive.” The King in the North replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He then looked his friend in the eyes and stated, “Jeor, he must be watched. Joffrey cannot be allowed access to Ravens or messengers. And as much as it pains me to say, he will have enemies here… He may possibly be hated more that the Starks by the Targaryen Loyalists who were forced to join after the Rebellion… He must be protected. If anything were to happen to him, the Lannister’s will see it as an act of war.”

"Then we should most surely protect him at all costs. I will assign him as my personal steward. Maybe I can get that boy to become a man."

“Aye, I believe that to be wise,” the King in the North agreed.

The two men spoke for a few more minutes about the King’s journey north of the Wall until Pyp brought Lord Tyrion to the Lord Commander’s study. The Lord Commander excused himself leaving The King in the North and his Hand to discuss matter in private.

"Good Morning, your Grace,” the dwarf replied with a dip of his head. “I hope you were able to sleep well despite the bitter cold.”

“I slept well, thank you my Lord Hand.”

“You know, this place is nothing like Winterfell,” Tyrion replied before he took a drink from his leather flask. “Even with wine, a feather bed, piles of furs and a fire burning in the hearth, I could not keep the chill from penetrating to my core.”

“Aye, I cannot wait to return and be within the warm walls of home,” Ned replied with a smile.

“You know, I have heard stories about the Hot Springs in Winterfell… It is said, those Hot Springs are heated by furnaces of the world… Which are only found in two other places, the Smoking Mountain of Dragonstone and the Fourteen Flames of Old Valyria. Leaving people to believe the hot springs are heated by a dragon.”

“Lord Tyrion, as much as I would love to discuss the history and lore of Winterfell, there are more important things that must be discussed before I leave.” When his Hand nodded the King continued, “Winter is coming faster than in J… than it has in the past."

"What do you mean, your Grace?" Tyrion inquired with a furrowed brow.

Ned stood up from where he was sitting, walked over to the window and watched the snow flurries swirling for a moment before he turned to face the dwarf once more and stated, "There is something is unsettling by this weather. In the North, it is cold and we are used to summer snows, however these are different that those of the past… It appears that winter will arrive sooner than was thought and we will need to be ready.”

“Your Grace, I am confident you will be able to prepare your people for the coming winter. After all, I was taught that the Starks were once the Kings of Winter.”

“What I am saying, my Lord Hand, is we need to make sure not only the North is prepared, but all of Westeros. I fear the coming Winter will be the harshest on record… And that with cold and storms, we might see things that have not been seen in thousands of years…”

"Your Grace, are you telling me you believe the tales about the White Walkers I heard some of the brothers muttering about when I broke my fast… You don’t actually believe that this Winter could be our last?"

"I do,” Ned replied honestly as he look his hand in the eye. “Jon has seen them and he has fought against them. Jon is my blood and I would trust him with my life. He has never given me reason not to trust him, and so far everything he’s told me has been true."

"Your Bastard, your Grace?" Lord Tyrion inquired.

"Please do not call him a bastard, Lord Tyrion. He will always be a son to me.” Ned retorted rather harshly before he sighed and continued. “But, to answer your question, aye, Jon told me what this winter will bring and I promise you, The Night King and his army of reanimated corpses are real. The details in which he has described it too me, has given me sleepless nights... However, I still need to see these monsters for myself… I need to save as many of the Wildlings… Free Folks as possible so they are not added to his ranks."

“Your Grace I am not sure I understand what you are saying,” the Dwarf stated with a perplexed look on his face. “How do you know your bas… Jon has seen and fought against these… creatures, when he and your heir have been lost beyond the Wall for nearly three moon turns? And now you are talking about bringing the people whom could have kidnapped or killed your sons into your Kingdom.”

“Because, Lord Tyrion, Robb and Jon are not beyond the wall,” Ned replied with a smile.

“If they are not beyond the Wall, where are they? Why are we here? We could be within the warm, comforting walls of Winterfell, planning the creation of more glass gardens to ensure the North has enough food for winter.”

"They are in Essos."

"Essos, your Grace?"

The King in the North nodded. "Aye. They have been there for nearly three moon turns now.”

“I do not understand, your Grace, why did you tell everyone in the North… all of your bannermen and King Robert they were lost beyond the Wall? Why are they in Essos? Why are you just now telling me this?”

“My Lord Hand, I had to make sure I could trust you with the truth… that you were not going to report the truth to your sister or Father.”

“I can assure you, both my Father and Sister want me dead.” Tyrion replied with a snort. “The only member of my family that even gives two shits if I live or die would be my brother Jaime.”

“Aye, I can see that now.” Eddard then took a deep breath to calm his nerves before answering his Hand. “Lord Tyrion, I have had to lie for years to keep my family safe. Therefore, I made up the story that Robb and Jon were investigating beyond the Wall so that King Robert would not question their whereabouts. They have journeyed to Essos to meet with the Targaryens."

“Your Grace,” the dwarf gasped. “Why would you send your heir and your bas… natural born son to Essos to meet with the Targaryens? How did you even know where to find them? Varys only learned of their location when the dragon was hatched."

"Lord Tyrion, it does not matter how I know where they were. Just know that I will do whatever it takes to make sure my people and the people of Westeros survive the coming winter. Westeros must be united if we to stand a chance in defeating the Great Other. I feel the only way for Westeros to defeat the Army of the Dead is with the help of the Targaryens and their dragons."

"You're going to bend the knee to the Targaryens?" His Hand incredulously inquired.

"No. Not yet because the Lords of the North are a stubborn lot… The North Remembers the victor’s truth of the Rebellion.” Ned could tell the Dwarf wanted to interject, so he quickly continued, “Many Northerners blame the Targaryens for the death of their family members during that War. Therefore, they will not accept the Targaryens as their King and Queen, even if I believe to be the best chance for the survival of my people.”

“How can you be so sure an alliance with the Targaryens is what is best? What are you going to offer them? Your heir is all but betrothed to Lady Margaery. And plus she has already married this Aegon Targaryen… Who may or may not even be a Targaryen…”

“My Lord, I can assure you, my boys know what this Winter brings and they know that we will have to set our pasts and differences aside if we are to survive. They will stay with the Targaryen’s for a time, judging their character.”

“So you are allowing your sons to be hostages to the Targaryens?”

“No, my Lord, they can return home at any time they choose and I will welcome them with open arms. My boys are where they feel they are needed and they have been reporting to me. It appears Prince Viserys was mad like his father and has died, while Daenerys appears to have much of mother’s character; kind yet stern, a true queen with the best interests of her people at heart.”

“What have they told you about this Aegon? What of his character? Does he have the Targaryen madness?”

“I can assure you, my Lord, Aegon was raised to be a good man. An honorable man. We have nothing to fear from him.”

“How can you be so sure? We do not even know where he has been for the last eighteen years or if he is truly a Targaryen.”

“How I know this is not important at this time.” Ned could tell his hand wanted to interject, so he quickly continued, “What is important is that we come up with a way to convince my people we need Westeros to stand together before winter. We both know Robert and your Father do not give a damn about the people of the southern six kingdoms… We need rulers on the Iron Throne who care about their people and we will need their six dragons in the Great War that is to come."

"Your Grace, you cannot just expect the Targaryens to let you rule the North unless they receive something in return… I mean what is if that your plan to offer them in this alliance?”

“My Lord Hand, if all goes according to plan. We can offer that the North, the Reach, Dorne, and the Riverlands and possibly even the Vale, will all remain neutral in their quest against King Robert and the Lannisters to retake the Iron Throne.”

The King in the North was shocked when Lord Tyrion burst out in laughter. “What is so funny, my Lord?” he inquired.

"I am sorry, your Grace,” Tyron stated, taking a deep breath and silencing his laughter. “I agree, staying neutral in that war sounds like what would be best for your people. However, this is not how wars work. My Father is ruthless and manipulating. He will bribe people and give them what they desire. If the plan of marriage to Houses Martell and Tyrell go has planned you will have the support of those two houses, but my father will find an ambitious house who will turn on their liege in exchange for power and gold."

"Aye, I understand. I have an idea of which Lords allegiances might be swayed by power and coin. I am learning to play the game which is another reason I chose you as my hand. You a very knowledgeable with it come to diplomacy.”

“Thank you, your Grace.”

Ned nodded, “Now Lord Tyrion, with that being said, you must understand. When the Targaryens and Lannisters does arrive, the North will stay out of the fight. I will not put the lives of my people in danger when there is a greater danger ahead."

The dwarf open and closed his mouth several times before he stated, “Of course, your Grace. I understand. And I agree that my Father should not be allowed to rule over the seven Kingdoms.”

"Good,” Ned said with a nod. “Now another reason I have call you hear is because I have just received word, from King’s Landing, that for your nephew, Joffrey, has received a suitable punishment for his crimes against the North.

“And what would that be… Praying to the Seven for forgiveness and a public apology,” Tyrion snickered.

“No,” Ned chuckled. “He has been stripped of his titles and it has been determined he must serve the remainder of this life as a sworn brother of the Nights Watch.”

"Joffrey is joining the Nights Watch?" Tyrion said, clearly surprised by his King’s words.

“Aye, that is what the correspondence stated,” Ned confirmed.

“By all gods, this must be a dream,” His Hand chortled. “After all these years that little shit is finally getting what he deserves! Oh, I would pay good coin to watch that little fucker searing his vows to the Watch."

“As much as I would love to watch that as well, it will be at least a moon turn before he arrives and I prefer, for your own safety, you are gone before he steps foot in Castle Black.”

“I understand, Grace. My nephew probably blames me for his banishment. I will pack my things and leave at first light.”

“Lord Tyrion, I do not want you here when Joffrey arrives, however, I would like for you to do some research for me before you return to Winterfell.”

“Research?” the dwarf asked with a perplexed look on his face. “Why don’t you just write down what is needed and Maester Luwin can request whatever it is you need from the Citadel.”

“Because, my Lord. The books that are needed are not in the Citadel’s library… they are here, at Castle Black. Also, Maester Aemon might also have some books on the topic in his personal library.”

“You want me to see if I can find any information about the White Walkers,” Tyrion stated with a smile.

“Aye,” Ned replied with a nod. “Castle Black has one of the oldest libraries in Westeros. Many of the books have not been read in over a century… I figured with your desire of knowing things, you will be the perfect man for the job.”

“I would be honored, your Grace. If it is true and these creatures really do exist, we will need as much information about them as we can find.”

“Thank you, Lord Tyrion.”

“You are welcome, your Grace.” His Hand replied sincerely before standing up. “If that will be all, I best get started on this research so I can get as much done before Joffrey arrives.”

“Just a couple more things,” the King in the North stated as he took three folded letters of this the pocket of his jerkin and handed to the dwarf. “This top letter is for you. It details my plans for assimilating the Free Folk into the North. The second letter is for Cat and the third if for Jon. I would like for you to give those two letters to her if you have not heard from me within three moon turns.”

“Of course your Grace,” Tyrion replied. “Although, I have no doubt you will be successful in your mission and these letter will not need to be given to her.”

“I hope you are right.”

“I am sorry Grace, but there is one thing I do not understand… why you have written a letter for natural son and not one for Robb, your heir?”

“Lord Tyrion, I once told you... I will tell you the truth about Jon's mother…”

“This is a letter telling him about his mother,” the dwarf cut him off.

“In a sense,” the King said with a smile. “I promise you, I will tell you about Jon once we are reunited."

“I look forward to that conversation, your Grace.”

“Once last thing. While I am gone, please watch over my family and my kingdom.”

“It will be my honor, your Grace.” Tyrion stated with a dip of his head.

A short time later, after he said his final good-byes to Maester Aemon and the Lord Commander, Ned found himself sitting atop of his horse with his Valyrian Steel sword strapped to this hip. His Brother, Theon and his four household guards were next to him, atop their horses. The King in the North took one last deep breath as the steel gates leading beyond the Wall clicked as they opened……

 

* * *

 

#  _Jaime Lannister_

The Kingslayer felt uneasy. They had been sailing for close to two days now and his emotions were still all over the place – feelings of joy, of guilt of fear. He tossed and turned on the small bunk as his mind continued to race, pondering if he made the right decision. He knew he had to get out of Kings Landing; if he had stayed, he would surely be a dead man by now. And he was heading to fulfill a vow he swore over eighteen years ago; to protect Rhaegar’s family by serving his last surviving son. But how could he trust that the Spider was being honest with him… part of him felt as if he should have stayed with Cersei, admitted to his crimes and accepted his punishment. Another part of him felt as if he needed to leave, but should have demanded Tommen and Myrcella come with him. The thought of anything happening to his children made him queasy and the rocking of the boat was not helping.

A knock on his door interrupted his internal torment, figuring it was one of the ships servants, bringing his meal, he did not even get out of his bed as he called for the person to enter.

“When I received the message you were on this ship I was quite surprised,” the familiar voice called as he heard the door close.

“Ser Barristan,” Jaime breathed out in disbelief as he opened his eyes and sat up on the side of the bunk. “What are you doing here? Did they send you to kill me?”

“Did who, send me to kill you?”

“My Father and King Robert,” Ser Jaime deadpanned. “I would not surprise me if they did.”

“I was dismissed by your father and King Robert… I no longer answer to their orders.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Ser Jaime muttered under his breath.

If the older knight heard him, he chose to ignore the comment because he then held up a piece a parchment, looked the younger man square in the eyes and stated, “This note was slid under my door. I will be honest, did not believe it at first… That you were on this boat and that we have the same goal… You know why I am leaving Westeros, but I do not understand why you, the newly appointment Commander of the Kingsguard, have decided flea Westeros? And if this message is to be trusted, the Red Keep believes you killed yourself.”

“You are the friend Lord Varys told me about?”

“Lord Varys seems to think so,” Ser Barristan scoffed. “However, how do I know I can trust you? How do I know you were not sent to kill me? How do I know this is not some ruse; that the Spider is not double crossing the Targaryen’s and sent you here to kill me and the young King, Queen and their babe?”

“Ser Barristan, I believe we have much to discuss,” the Kingslayer replied, trying his best to force a smile as he got up from his bed. He then motioned towards the empty table and chairs at the sided of the room and stated, “Please, have a seat and I will explain.”

The older knight stared at him suspiciously before he nodded and followed the younger man.

“Would you care for a glass of wine?” The Kingslayer offered once they were both seated.

“Just tell me why I can trust you,” Ser Barristan replied.

Ser Jaime sighed and stated, “Robert found out the truth… If I had stayed I would be dead by now.”

“The truth?” Ser Barristan inquired with a quirked eyebrow. “Why would the King want his good brother and Commander of his Kingsguard dead?”

“Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are not King Robert’s children… They are my bastards,” the Kingslayer all but whispered. “If I had stayed my head would be rolling down the steps of the Sept of Baelor at worst… At best I would be on a ship heading for the Wall.”

“You fathered the royal children… On your sister,” Ser Barristan breathed out. When Jaime nodded the older man continued, “You broke your vows and fathered children on the Queen?”

“It is not something I am proud of,” Jaime defended himself. “I loved her. I never wanted to be Kingsguard. I know I have made mistakes…”

“Gods you really are an oath breaker... First you kill the King…”

“I killed Aerys to save the city! He was going to blow up King’s Landing with wildfire!”

“What?”

Jaime sighed, “I killed Aerys because he ordered Lord Rossart, the head of his guild of alchemists, to light the caches of wildfire he had planted throughout the city. He knew he had lost the war and he wasn’t going to go down easy… He decided if he was going to die, so would the rest of King’s Landing.”

“And why did you never tell anyone?”

“What good would it have done? I put my sword through the King’s back. Then afterwards, I was too shocked to move… Rhaegar was already dead and I broke my oath to him. If I had left after I killed Aerys and Rossart, I could have saved Elia and the children… Young Aegon would have lived to become King…”

“You don’t know that.”

“You are right. However, I did not even try to save them. I cannot tell you how long I sat on the Iron Throne after I killed the King… All I know is I was frozen in place… I physically could not move and I honestly do not even remember if I tried. However, if I had moved, I could have gotten them to the escape route Rhaegar had planned if anything were to happen King Aerys. I could have tried to get them to that boat and to Dragonstone. If I had done that, they could have then escaped to Essos.” Jaime then met the man’s gaze, smiled sadly and stated, “I swore to Rhaegar I would protect his family and I failed.”

After a few moments of silence, Ser Barristan asked, “I still do not understand why you are here? How do I know you are not here to try and save your family’s throne? To win back their support?”

“My Father will never forgive me,” Jaime snorted. He then sighed and continued, “I wish I knew why I was here... I was prepared to face the executioner, but Varys had other plans… He told me that by getting on this boat, I could fulfill my vow to Rhaegar and protect the last of his children and his family. I was about to turn around and tell him I would face my punishment… That I did not deserve a second chance but then the explosion occurred. I did not know what to do. I could not turn around... This was my only option.”

“What about your children?”

“Varys assured me he would do everything in his power to keep Tommen and Myrcella safe… We both know Joffrey cannot be saved. He is a monster and received the punishment he deserved.”

The other exiled Kingsguard nodded in acknowledgement and paused before he inquired, “If what you say is true, why did you not escape with Cersei and your children? You could have escaped across the narrow sea and lived in exile.”

“Cersei would never give up her extravagant life style… and besides, she betrayed me… The child in her belly is not mine.”

“Whose is it?” Ser Barristan gasped.

“It is Robert’s true heir,” Jaime replied dryly.  

“If she pawed the other children off as Robert’s how do you know this child is not yours?”

“We have not laid together in months… Since Winterfell… Since she changed.” Jaime answered sadly. “Cersei has never been perfect, but I thought I knew her. I loved her. I joined the Kingsguard just so I could be in King’s Landing with her… However, she has not been the same since that comet appeared in the sky… ” Jaime trailed off.

“How am I supposed to trust you? How do I know you will not betray me and the Targaryens and give this information to your family?”

“What family?” Ser Jaime inquired with a slight, forced smirk. “I am sure my father thinks I am a disgrace to the Lannister name… the King knows that truth about the Royal children… Also, as you said before, they believe I am dead. If they find out I am alive, they would send assassins after me. So if you want, you can kill me now… Or you can tell me what Varys meant when he told me Rhaegar’s son is truly the Aegon Targaryen residing in Westeros.”

Ser Barristan sighed. “I really do not know much. Lord Varys gave me a message… It did not seem to make much sense… It was as if they knew I was going to be released from the Baratheon Kingsguard. Also, she states her husband is King Aegon, of Houses Stark and Targaryen…”

“Lyanna,” Jaime gasped.

“Aye, that is the conclusion I came too as well. I always wondered why Ser Arthur did not accompany Prince Rhaegar to the Trident… Rhaegar wanted his wife and child protected at all costs.”

“Where has he been all this time? Why have we never heard about him?”

“I believe those are questions we will learn the answer to when we reach Pentos,” Ser Barristan answered.

“Pentos? I thought they left with the Dothraki horde nearly two moons ago.”

“Lord Varys contact, is in Pentos. From there we will get further instruction.” Jaime nodded in response. However, before he could speak, the older knight continued. “I want you to understand something, Ser Jaime… If I find any reason at all not to trust you… If you betray the Targaryens in anyway… If you send any messages back your sister or father… I will kill you myself. Do you understand?”

“Understood,” Jaime breathed out.

“Good,” The older knight stated as he stood up from the table. “Now get some rest. We should be ashore in Pentos in two or three days if the winds remain kind.”

With that, Ser Barristan left the room. After the door shut, Ser Jaime’s mind again continued to spin, uncertain of his future…...

 

* * *

 

#  _Robb Stark_

 

Even though the sun was shining brightly overhead in the cloudless blue sky, the landscape was changing to magnificent plants, and shrubs Robb had had never seen before he could not concentrate on their beauty. All the Prince of the North could think about was the scowl that had been affixed to his brother’s face for nearly the past week as they made their way into the Dothraki Sea and to Vaes Dothrak. Robb missed the smiles from his brother that he had become accustomed to over the last few moon turns. He knew Jon was worried about the dangers Lord Varys stated were coming and Daenerys had told him he was upset they were not from the same past but that had been days ago and his brother would still not speak with anyone unless it was related to their journey to the Dothraki holy city.

Unable to take the torturous silence and longer, Robb rode up alongside of his brother’s black stallion and stated, “Jon, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” When Jon ignored his question he continued, “I have known you nearly my entire life and I can tell when something is bothering you. Don’t shut me out… Please tell me what has happened. Tell me what is going on between you and Dany." When his brother continued to ignore his presence, Robb lost his patience and snapped, "Gods damn it Jon! You are acting like a spoiled child instead of the confident King we need to lead us! Quit fucking brooding and tell me what is wrong?"

This seemed to get his brother’s attention. Jon whipped his head towards him, his eyes narrowed and he quietly growled, “Robb, not now.”

"Then when? You have been sleeping in my tent for days, so clearly I know that something happened between the two of you. I have given you your space to let you think about whatever happened, but it has been long enough. Do not shut me out. You can talk to me about anything.”

“Aye, I know this.”

“So tell me, brother, what the fuck happened between the two of you?" Robb inquired sincerely as he gazed into his brother’s stormy grey eyes.

Robb kept his gaze affixed on his brother, and watched as his closed off demeanor begin to fade; his tense jaw began to loosen up, and the thick ridges of his brown came down. Jon’s eyes drifted to Daenerys, who was feeding Arogon from her shoulder as she rode along next to Doreah. He then took a deep breath and confessed, “Robb… Dany… Dany has been lying to me for months.”

"What do you mean? You have known the whole time she pregnant, I don’t know why this is bothering you now."

"It is not that Robb.”

“Then what is it?”

“Dany, she is not who she says she is. She is not my wife... She is not the Daenerys from my past life. I do not know who she is." Jon stated, melancholy clear in his tone stared into the distance where Sarogon flying ahead of them.

Robb placed a hand his brother's shoulder, hoping to comfort his brother as he inquired, “I am glad she finally told you.”

“You knew?”

"Aye, I knew. I have known since shortly after she hatched her dragons.”

“Why did you not tell me?” hurt clear in his brother’s tone.

“I wanted to, but she begged me not to…”

"Why?” Jon interrupted.

"I did not tell you because it was something that she needed to tell you and she was afraid to tell you because she knew you would react like this!"

"Like what? Angry because I have been betrayed and manipulated?"

“Brooding. Not wanting to talk to her. You blaming yourself that you betrayed your Daenerys from your past life. She knew you would feel anger towards her and not let her explain,” Robb exclaimed.

"And why should I? She took my trust. My heart and stomped on it like it does not mean shit!" His brother took a deep breath and continued, “You don’t understand Robb…”

“What don’t I understand?” Robb pressed. “Let me in… Talk to me.”

“Dany… She was my light. It might have been the Red Priestess who returned me to my body after I was murdered, but I was never truly alive until I met Daenerys. She was the one who brought me back to life. She gave me a reason to want to continue to live even though the world we were living in was nothing but shit. She saw me for who I was as a person and not just Ned Stark’s bastard. She loved me when everyone thought I was just some bastard named king because of whom they thought sired me. The only reason I agreed to this crazy plan was because they promised me I could save her… I have already failed. She is not my Dany… She does not love me. How am I supposed to love this stranger in my wife’s body?”

Robb was surprised by his brother’s reaction. For a few moments he was speechless as he pondered what to say. Finally he muttered, “You feel as though you are betraying the Daenerys from your past because you are already falling in love with this Daenerys.”

“That’s…”

“No Jon! Listen to me,” Robb interrupted. “You are scared. Scared that you are forsaking your vows to your wife… However, as much as you want to fight her... as much as you think she is a completely different person, she is still Daenerys Targaryen. She might not be the same Daenerys from your past life but she is Daenerys, daughter of Rhealla and Aerys… A strong, compassionate, loving woman… The mother of your unborn child… If you would just talk to her, she could tell you what she knows of her past..." 

"What do you know of her past?" Jon cut in.

"Daenerys does not remember everything. She has received bits and pieces of her past life. She knows that was sent to this life the day she was born, but does not know how it happened… But she thinks that something went wrong because most of the memories from her past are hazy and she thought they were just dreams... She only realized she was from a different past life when she hatched the dragons in front of the Khalasar just over a moon turn ago."

"That is still no excuse!” Jon exclaimed, nostrils flaring. “She still should have told me that she was from a different past as soon as she learned!"

"I understand that Jon, and I agree she should have told you sooner,” Robb replied, trying to keep is voice calm. “However, if you would have let her explain, she could have told you she does not yet have all the answers. She does not yet know what happened to her Jon or your, their, son. She does not know how they lost the War against the Army of the Dead or how she was sent back. She wanted to piece together her past before she told you, so that she could tell you everything and not give you a bunch of ‘I don’t knows!’ as answers.”

"Robb you don't understand how I feel. You do not remember what it is like to lose the one who made your heart complete… the person that gave your life purpose and meaning for getting up and keep going even though the world around you was crashing down. How would you feel if you were told you were going to be able to save your wife from death, only to find out it was a lie. That you were not really being given a second chance to the woman you loved? That your wife is truly dead and there is no saving her? The gods just love playing sick jokes on me. They should have never sent me back… I should have never agreed. This was all a mistake." 

"So what is your plan Jon? Let the world perish at the hands of the Night King because your wife is not the exact same woman you fell in love with?” However, he did not give his brother a chance to answer before he continued, “Let me guess, you are going to leave your wife, break your marriage vows and make you fist born a bastard, all because she did not know she was not _your Daenerys_ when you married.”

"You know I would never do that! I would never allow my child to be a bastard!”

“Then what is your problem? You need to get your head out of your ass and talk to your wife! Did you ever think that maybe she was sent back from another lifetime for a reason?”

“You still don’t understand!”

“What is there to understand? Daenerys,” he pause to motion back where is good sister was traveling behind them, “is your wife. She the mother of your child! Clearly you two had a connection or I would not be becoming an Uncle in less than seven moons. So tell me… What is it that I do not understand?”

 “I don't know if I can trust her," Jon exclaimed before he softly added, “You know what happened to be… You know that I was betrayed so many times in my last life. She never gave me reason not to trust her… she was always honest with me even if she was being stubborn and demanding that I _bend the knee_ … When we met, I was honest with her and she did not realize how honest I was until she lost her child… How am I supposed to regain her trust? How do I know she will still stand beside me because I am not the same Jon from her past?”

"Godsdamnit Jon! Talk to your wife! She is still Daenerys Targaryen! She has also battled the Night King! You need listen to what she has to say! You need to let her tell you what she knows.”

"I am just not ready!”

Robb then took a deep breath and stated, “Well don’t take too long. If you keep pushing her away you might just lose her and your child forever.”

Without waiting for Jon to reply, Robb turned his horse and headed back to where Daenerys was riding.

"What did he say?" Dany asked as she fed Arogon the last piece of charred horse flesh in her hand.

He looked at her and smiled sadly. "He has a lot on his mind Daenerys. He is not ready to talk yet. Please, just give him time."

"Robb, you don’t think he is going to leave me and our child? That he will find another wife."

"No, he won't, Dany,” Robb replied with a true smile. “Jon would never abandon you or his child. He just feels as though he is betraying the Daenerys from his past life. Please just give him a little more time. He will come to you when he is ready.”

His good-sister nodded in response before turning her gaze back toward the horizon in front of them……

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and pls let us know what you think about the chapter in the comments below ;)


	21. Chapter 21-  See you for what you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Section 1 - Joffrey journeys to and arrives at Eastwatch  
> Section 2 - Ser Davos hears an unpleasant conversation and makes a decision  
> Section 3 - Dany and Jon speak under the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Fans or readers I might say! The update is finally here woohoo!! Sorry for the long wait we were really busy :) Real life has been busy for the both of us but as you can see the story is still going forward. This chapter was originally 6 sections but we have already done 3 sections. So we decided it would be best to divide it into two sections. Alright now as I always say sit back relax and enjoy the chapter!! :) your opinions and ideas are always appreciated.

_** Section One – Joffrey ** _

Joffrey pulled the furs tighter across his shoulders as the rickety old wooden ship rocked back in forth in the choppy waters. It was becoming bone-chilling cold with no hearth for warmth. He was not supposed to be on this boat. He should not have been on any boat at all. He should be in the humid warmth of King’s Landing, having servants attend to his every wish or desire. He missed having his stomach full of freshly baked breads, roasted boars, sweet pastries and Arbor Gold. He actually missed the shit smell in the air. He was angry he was on this ship in the first place and he was angry with those whom had ruined his life.

He was angry with his Father and Grandfather for banishing him to the Wall. He was angry that they were too craven to tell him this news themselves, that they felt it was necessary to send his mother to inform him of their plan. She had told him his Father and Grandfather had planned to strip him of his titles and send him to the Wall so he could learn to become a man. Then, after a few years, after the lies the Starks were spreading have been forgotten, and if he behaved and sent secrets from the North, he would be rewarded; he would be released from his Night’s Watch vows and named the Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West.

He was furious at her because she lied to him. She had promised he would never step foot in any Castle along the Wall. She promised he would never again have to step foot in the North (unless it was to punish the traitorous Starks). She told him she would work with Grand Maester Pycelle to develop a plan and have him smuggled safely out of King’s Landing and to the safety of one of the free cities in Essos. She promised him she would make sure he would take his rightful place as King of all Seven Kingdoms as soon as she could get rid of King Robert. She promised him King Robert and his Grandfather would not get away with taking away what was rightfully his. So when the guards came to his room though one of the hidden passages, he thought it was his mother’s way of granting his safety. And then when they grabbed the escape bag his mother had helped him to pack, and told him to quickly and quietly follow, he obliged without question because he believed they were sent to rescue him. He had willingly followed them through the dark, damp, rat infested passages beneath the Red Keep. It had seemed like hours before they finally reach the docks and the ship he believed would be his salvation. He trusted his mother. He trusted she would remain true to her word. However, every promise she made to him as she sat next to him on his bed and held him in her arms to calm his fears were just a mountain of lies.

Joffrey thought something was off when he had been taken into a tiny cabin, with only room for a small bunk beneath a drafty window. ‘ _I am the Crown Prince, the Captain should have given me his quarters,’_ he remembered stating before the guards covered him mouth and told him to remain quiet for his own good. The next think he knew, they threw him into the room and bolted the door, trapping him in the tiny space. A space so small he could not even truly stretch his legs. As he sat alone in the tiny cabin, he wondered why his mother did not come to say good-bye. Why did she not tell him where he was going and how long he would be gone? Where was the gold he would need and who were his guards? As the days stretched on, the only interactions he had was with an older dirty, mangy-looking deck hand that brought him stale bread, cold broth, and water. When he asked where his warm food and wine were, the man snorted and did not answer.

Every day he also noticed the air was getting colder and colder. He lost track of how long he had been on the ship. All he could think about was the chill in his drafty room and how the cold burned his lungs every time to took a breath. _‘Why was it getting colder? It is not supposed to be hot in Essos? Why have we been at sea for so long? Should we not be coming into port soon? I thought it only took about a week to cross the Narrow Sea… Maybe I should have paid more attention to the Maester in my lessons.’_ Finally, after over two weeks at sea, he demanded the deckhand, whom brought him his meals, to tell him when they would reach their destination in Essos. This is when he found out his mother had lied to him. This vessel was not bound for the warmth of Essos. The boat was in the Shivering Sea, nearly to the Bay of Seals, and would be docking at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea in less than a week. Which meant they would be docking at any time.

Joffrey did not know how much time had passed, when the putrid smelling deckhand whom had been acting as his ‘servant’ during the journey north was shaking him awake.

“Time to get up boy,” the dark haired man rasped. “We’ve arrived at Eastwatch, so I’d best be gettin’ you to the rest of the prisoners and recruits so suspicions ain’t raised when we get off the boat.”

“Prisoner?” Joffrey questioned incredulously as he shot up in the bed. “I am NOT a prisoner or a recruit! I am the next King of Westeros and I was kidnapped! How dare you call me a prisoner or a recruit? I demand to know your name! My mother will not appreciate the way you have treated me!”

“Look boy. The name’s Yoren. I am sworn brother of the Night’s Watch,” the man harshly stated as he pulled the Prince by the arm to get him out of the bed. He then stared him straight in the eyes and continued, “I was able to keep you separated from the other recruits and prisoners for your own safety during the journey up here… At the request of the King and the Hand of the King. However, now that we are at the Wall there is no keeping you separated. You will have no special treatment. Most of the brothers probably already know of your crimes against the Starks and I ain’t gonna be able to defend you… You are gonna have to learn to defend yourself. You will receive no special treatment. You are no longer the Crown Prince of Westeros… You ain’t special anymore. Here you are just another criminal or bastard, sent away so society don’t have to deal with you. You understand me boy?”

Joffrey wordlessly nodded, trying to keep his tears of anger and fear at bay.

“Good, now let’s go boy,” Yoren stated a bit softer as he grabbed the disgraced prince by the shoulder and began to lead him out of the tiny cabin. As they walked the brother of the Nights Watch handed him a wineskin that was warm to the touch. “This is filled some broth… It won’t stay warm long once we get outside but it will help keep your bones a little warm. We will rest here at Eastwatch for a few days before traveling to Castle Black… It will take us approximately a fortnight to reach Castle Black from here... Maybe a little longer if there are not enough horses.”

The younger man nodded again and followed Yoren to the deck, where there were about fifteen other young men, all of whom seem dirty and poor. He also noticed three men in an iron cage and without thinking he inquired, “Yoren, why are those recruits in a cage?”

“That is said to be the worst of the worst and was destined for the black cells. It might be best you stay away from him. Now I need to go and make sure Commander Cotter is ready to receive us. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Just stay to yourself while I am gone.”

Joffrey began to pace the deck while he waited for Yoren to return. He noticed there were only two other recruits besides him and the man in the cage. One was a morbidly obese young boy and the other was a young man with shoulder length tangled blonde hair. The two boys seem to have a rapport with one another, talking, laughing and generally seemed to be excited to be here, therefore they did not seem to notice Joffrey’s presence. As the prince continued to pace his mind wondered. He wanted to know why the one man was in an iron cage. So with a renewed confidence, he walked over to the cage and began his interrogation. “You… You there with the silver streak in your hair. Who are you and why are you in that cage?” He barked.

“And why would a boy like to know?”

“I am the Crown Prince! I don’t have to answer to you! You will answer me!”

“A man has heard you are now just a boy with no lands and no titles. A man has heard you are now no one,” the odd man replied calmly as if he were stating a known fact.

“Listen to me! I will be King of all Seven Kingdoms very soon and I demand an answer!” Joffrey scoffed, losing his patience. “Who are you and why were you going to the Black Cells? Why are you locked in that cage?”

The man smiled slightly and replied, “A man is no one. I am in this cage for the same reasons you are heading to the Wall… So people do not have to look at me and because Valar Morghulis.”

“Valar Morghulis,” Joffrey whispered to himself before looking back at the man and stating. “What are you talking about? Those are not real words. This trip must have made you delusional!”

“A man is cold and has a thirst. A man does not eat or drink for a day and night. A boy could make a friend. A boy could share his broth.”

Joffrey looked down at the wineskin in his hands. He uncorked the lid and took a long sip. He then began to hand the broth to the weird man with the white streak in his hair. However, before the man grasped it, the former prince stopped when the broth was just out of reach and stated, “And why would I share? You have nothing to offer me.” He then turned the wineskin, pouring its contents onto the deck on the ship as he continued to speak, “You. Are. Nothing but a thief. You do not deserve warm broth. You should be rotting in the black cells.”

“A boy did not make a wise decision. A boy lacks honor,” Joffrey heard the man say in the same eerily calm tone as before.

However, this time the tone sent a chill up his spine. So instead of retorting, he quickly turned around and began to walk down the deck of the ship, towards were the recruits were standing. It was then that he noticed that massive Wall of ice and stone and the weathered castle at it’s base and winding staircases leading to the top of the Wall. Joffrey was awestruck. Never had he imagined he would see the Wall.

As Yoren led them off the ship and into the castle Joffrey thought, _Why is it so tall? Why did they even build a Wall to keep the Wildings out? Surely the Wildings cannot get over that so why is there even a need for anyone to be here? What if there is something else on the other side besides the Wildlings? I bet someone was just board and decided to build this Wall so they would have a place to send their bastards… Then the weak rulers decided to be merciful and send the thieves and rapist here. When I am King, this place will be abandoned and the thieves and bastards will all receive the punishment the deserve… Death.’_ ……

 

* * *

**_ Section Two - Ser Davos Seaworth _ **

The sun was warm and bright and there was a gentle breeze blowing when Onion Knight saw the seagulls flying in the sky. He silently thanked the seven gods for this sign because he knew it meant the three ships of Stannis’ fleet, would arrive in Pentos before sundown. Ser Davos loved being at sea, however, he was looking forward to getting off Stannis’ flagship _and away from the Red Woman,_ even if is only to gather necessary supplies for their journey. He was also looking forward to seeing his wife, Marya and sons, Dale, Allard, Matthos Devan, Stannis and Steffon, whom would be meeting them in Pentos with his ship _Black Bertha_ and Dale’s ship the _Wraith_. He hoped that his son’s would already be there, and that they have been able to find out which direction the Targaryen’s were heading so they would not have to be at port long.

“Ser Davos,” young Shireen called as she walked over and sat down on one of the wooden crates next to where he was standing. “I have got something to share with you.”

“Hello Lady Shireen,” the older man stated, looking down at the young girl with a warm smile, “What are you doing up here? Why aren’t you with your mother?”

“She is not feeling well and ask me to let her rest. I do not think she cares for sea travel too well. So, if it is alright, I thought I would some spend some time with you because you are my friend.”

The Onion Knight smiled, “Of course you can spend some time with me. I love your company.” He then noticed a red leather bound book in her hands, “And just what is this?” he inquired as he sat down next to her.

“I brought you something to read. It's about Aegon and his dragons!” The young girl exclaimed with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Davos smiled at the young girl as he tucked a windblown strand of hair behind the left ear of her greyscale-scarred face, and sadly replied, “Little Lady, that was very thoughtful of you, however, I am afraid reading is not something I learned as a boy, growing up in Fleabottom or during my many years at sea.”

“Well I can teach you,” Shireen excitedly replied. Before Davos could protest, she took his hand and traced the title as she stated, “When you see A, E, and G together like that, it sounds like egg.” When he nodded she continued, “The title of the whole book is _A History of Aegon the Conqueror_. It is the story of Aegon Targaryen and his two sisters. It describes how they used their dragons to unite six of the seven kingdoms of Westeros with the help of their dragons. Did you know he married both of his sisters to keep the Valyrian bloodline pure, so their family would continue to be able to control dragons after their deaths.”

“You have quite a fascination with the Targaryens.”

“Did you know they used to live at Dragonstone with their Dragons? The Targaryens were the ones who built the Castle. That Aegon the Conqueror took both of his sisters as wives to keep the Targaryen blood pure so they could control their dragons.”

“Aye, I did milady,” Davos replied with a chuckle.

Shireen then set the book down on the crate next to her, looked up at him with her Baratheon blue eyes and stated, “Ser Davos, why does Father want to hurt the Targaryens? They are our family after all.”

“What do you mean little Lady?” Ser Davos inquired with a furrowed brow.

“Rhaelle Targaryen, the youngest daughter of King Aegon V, was married to Ormund Baratheon. They are my grandfather’s parents. So that means we are cousins.”

“I did not know this. How did you find this out?”

“I found a book with the family tree, hidden under a loose floorboard in the library at Dragonstone. _The History and Linage of House Targaryen_ is the title on the cover of the book. It was kept up to date because it had all of the last Targaryen King and Queen’s children’s names written in it as well as their grandchildren.”

“King Aerys and Queen Rhealla only had three children… Rhaegar, Viserys and Daenerys.”

“You are wrong, Ser Davos. Apparently, she was much like my mother in the sense that she had a difficult time birthing children or having them survive for long after birth… In the book, it stated she miscarried a great number of times, and that she also gave birth to many babies. However, many of them were did not breathe after they were born, or died within a year of their births.” The young girl then paused and appeared to be in thought before she continued, “If I remember correctly, their children’s names were Rhaegar, Shaena, Daeron, Aegon, Jaehaerys, Viserys, Daenerys, and Aerys.” She sighed and then continued sadly, “I don’t think Father wanted me to know. He did not want me to know that he is planning to kill our cousins.”

“Well little one, your Uncle Robert and Father believe the Targaryens are a threat to your family and to Westeros. They believe they are going to be like Aegon the Conqueror return to Westeros with fire and blood to take over the Iron Throne…”

“Do you really think they have dragons?” Shireen excitedly inquired.

“Aye, it is said they have six dragons. Which is another reason your father and King Robert are concerned they will hurt the people of Westeros,” Davos replied.

“But Ser Davos, just because they have dragons, does not mean they do not want peace. I do not understand. Have they made threats towards the crown or the people of Westeros?”

“I have not yet heard of any threats, however, the Targaryens are also known to be mad… The Mad King used to burn people to death because he believed everyone was trying to kill him.”

“I understand that. However, is if fair to judge these Targaryens for the sins of their family? How are we supposed to know if they are mad if we have never met them? From what I have heard, Daenerys was whisked away from her mother’s breast to safety across the Narrow Sea. She had had to live her entire life in foreign lands because Uncle Robert was upset and went to war when her brother, Prince Rhaegar, married his betrothed, Lady Lyanna…”

“Married her? What are you talking about? Prince Rhaegar kidnapped the Stark girl, raped her and left her to die in Dorne.”

“I don’t think that is true. It was written in the family tree, that Prince Rhaegar took a new wife because Princess Elia could no longer bear him children. So, in 282 AC, I think, the High Septon annulled his marriage to Princess Elia and married him to Lady Lyanna Stark. Then later that year they had son named Aegon.” Davos was too surprised to speak, so the young girl continued, “So see, Ser Davos, I do not think she was kidnapped if they were married. However, I do not understand why would they name their son the same name as his half-brother, who died just a few moons before?”

“I… I am not sure milady,” the Onion Knight choked before regaining his composure and asking, “Milady, where is this book now?”

“It’s in my…”

“Pardon me milady, Father,” His son, Matthos, interrupting walked over to them.

“Hello Matthos,” Shireen replied with a smile, “Isn’t it a beautiful day?”

“It is milady,” his son answered with a tight smile, informing Davos that his son had something concerning on his mind. “Milady, is it alright if I have a private word with my father?”

“Of course,” she replied with a smile, “I will go and see if I can find us a snack, then we will get back to your reading lesson.”

“I would like that very much. Thank you milady.”

The young girl then jumped down from the crate and Davos watched her with a smile as she disappeared into the cabin if the ship. Once the girl was out of sight, he turn towards his son and inquired, “I know that face Matthos, what is it?”

“Father, I just walked past Lord Stannis’ chambers and,” his son then paused.

“And?”

“He is with the Red Woman again. She was looking into the flames to determine our course.” His son then hesitated before he continued, “Father, I am not sure I trust that woman.  I think you should speak with him.”

“Aye, I will go now. Do you mind to finish our preparations for arrival in Pentos?”

After Matthos nodded, Ser Davos left his son on the deck and made his way to Lord Stannis’ chambers. As he walked down the dark hallway, he got a sinking feeling in his gut that something just was not right. Ever since the Red Lady showed up at Dragonstone about five moons ago Stannis and his wife, Selyse, began to change. No longer was he the strongminded, just and fair ruler that he had once admired. He stopped praying to the seven and converted to the _Lord of Light._ He stopped spending time with his sweet daughter. It was as if he no longer knew the man.

A few moments later, he reached the door to Stannis’ study chamber. The door was slightly ajar and he could hear his Lord and the Red Woman speaking.

“What is it that you saw in the flames Lady Melisandre?”

“I have seen you leading the fight against the dark, I have seen it in the flames. The flames do not lie, else you would not be here. It is night in your Seven Kingdoms now, but soon the sun will rise again. The war will continue, Davos Seaworth, and some other will soon learn that even an ember in the ashes can still ignite a great blaze. You are the Lord's chosen, the warrior of fire. It is written in prophecy as well. When the red star bleeds and fades to icy blue and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to lead the battle against the Great Other. In order for you to complete your destiny, we must follow the icy bleeding star to when it will fall. It takes us to a tropical oasis located on the Jade Gates. A city of colorful buildings, surrounded by the desert. It is there, outside the three stone city walls and strong gates, in a garden of bones… This is where you will meet you the Targaryens. This is where you will receive what is necessary to create a hero’s sword. It is here you will mark the beginning of your destiny.” The Red Woman then paused before she continued, “However, there will be a price to pay for you to become the Prince who is Promised.”

Ser Davos felt his heart pounding. He could not put his finger on it, but there was something in the tone of the Red Woman’s voice that put him on edge. Something that made his skin crawl. He just felt as if she were toxic and sucking the life of his Lord. He felt as if he no longer knew the man he had served so loyally for nearly the last twenty years, the man who had given him a name, a ship and lands.

He took a deep breath and peeked through the crack in the door, to see Lord Stannis standing over a map that was spread out on the table.

“Qarth,” Lord Stannis stated incredulously as he pointed to a spot on the map. “Why would the Targaryens be going to Qarth? They are leaders of a Dothraki horde… That city is said to be safe from the savages because they would have to pass through the Red Waste.”

“I do not have the answer as to why. The Lord of Light just shows me the path that must be taken… He guides me where it is we must go.”

Stannis nodded his head, “I must go and tell Ser Davos we will be sailing for Qarth as soon as the ships are supplied.”

Davos stepped back and was getting ready to turn to leave when Melisandre grabbed Lord Stannis’ arm and stated, “Wait, there is more you must know.”

“What else is there to know? You said the Lord of Light was just a guide.”

“Yes, but I also saw that you must give a great offering… A grand sacrifice in order to be successful.”

“A sacrifice? What must I sacrifice?”

“King’s blood must be sacrificed to the flames to ensure your victory.”

“King’s blood? You need some of my blood to ensure my victory?” Stannis inquired.

“The Lord of Light will need a great sacrifice… A larger sacrifice than a few leaches of your blood…”

“Are you telling me I must sacrifice my daughter?” When he did not hear the Red Woman reply Stannis continued, “I do not think I could sacrifice her… She is my only living heir.”

“My Lord, I promise you without a sacrifice your mission will be doomed. Without your success, the people of Westeros will suffer. They will have no one to lead them and they will fall victim to the Great Other.”

“You must find another way because I will not sacrifice my daughter, Lady Melisandre,” Davos sighed in relief only to have his heart start beating so hard he felt his pulse in his ears when he heard Stannis’ next words. “Unless… you are certain it is the only way to ensure my victory. So, please, check the flames once more.”

It took all Ser Davos’ will power not to burst through the door and tell Stannis to stop this nonsense. He closed his eyes and pressed himself against the side of the wall, trying to calm his racing heart. He heard a few crackles and he knew the witch must have been throwing something into her brazier when he heard the flames roar. After a few moments, he witch began to speak. “I see fire surrounded by darkness… A dark mist making its way toward the false prince. I… I believe their might be another way, but it is not guaranteed and if it does not work there will be no other options...”

“What is it that I must do?”

“I must give you a son.”

“A son?”

“Not just any son. This son will serve a purpose. He will bring death to the false Prince and ensure the survival of the rightful Prince who is Promised.” Davos then heard what sounded like a gown falling to the ground before the Red Woman continued, “The power of your King’s blood will create a that will undertake the dangerous mission of destroying the threat.”

Unable to take any more of the conversation - or lack thereof - Davos turned to leave. He could not believe Stannis, the just, strong leader was betraying his wife. He could not believe he was considering sacrificing his daughter to some god of fire. He tried to calm his mind with deep breaths as he absentmindedly made his way to the deck of the ship; he had to think of a plan to ensure Shireen’s safety.

“Father, we should be arriving in Pentos before sundown. I believe Mother and my brothers should have arrived by now,” Matthos stated as he walked towards him, pulling him from his musings. “Father, what’s wrong?”

“You are right. Lord Stannis is listening to the Red Lady,” he spat with disgust. “We will be sailing to Qarth because that is what she saw in the flames…”

“Father, you look ill. You are not one to suffer from seasickness, especially with the winds have been…”

“Where’s Shireen?” Davos cut his son off in a panic.

“I am right here Ser Davos.”

At the sweet sound of her voice, Davos spun around and pulled the girl into a tight embrace. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes and stated, “Gods milady, you had me worried. Where were you?”

“I went to see my mother and offered her an orange. I remember you telling me that oranges help to ward off sea illnesses.” A sad smile appeared on the girls face as she continued, “She refused to eat. Ser Davos, I am worried about her. She looks so pale and clammy and she was breathing fast.”

“I am sure once we reach land she will be fine, milady,” he stated as he embraced her once again, trying to calm the young girls fears. Suddenly he had an idea. “Milady, since your mother is ill and your father has been so busy preparing for… for his battle against Aegon Targaryen, perhaps you would like to join me and my wife on my ship. My youngest son, Steffon, is about your age, I am sure he would love to play with you.”

“I have never had a friend before. Do you think your son would like me?”

“Steffon and my wife will both adore you!”

“Do you think Father would let me go to your ship?”

“I believe he would,” Ser Davos said with a nod and a smile.

“Oh! I believe Father is in his study… I am going to ask him right now!”

Davos then quickly grabbed the girl’s arm in a panic, afraid of what she might find if she were to go to her Father’s study at that moment. “Milady, I believe you were in the middle of my first reading lesson. How about we go together after we read that book, okay?”

Shireen nodded and the two made their way back over to the crates. Once they were both seated, the young girl once again opened the book and began to read the story of Aegon the Conqueror and his sister wives……

 

* * *

_**Section Seven - Daenerys Targaryen** _

**__ **

As soon as Jon had announced Daenerys was with child, the Khalasar demanded they (as she knew they would) go to Vaes Dothrak to receive the blessing of the Great Stallion. She knew that she would have to eat an entire horse heart in front of their people; she prayed she would again have the strength to eat the entire heart and that the Dosh Khaleen would again praise her son as the Stallion who would mount the world. After a moon turn of riding, she felt relief when the Horse Gate leading the way into the only Dothraki city came into view, thankful that she would have a chance to visit the markets and eat something other than horsemeat or rabbits. After they passed under the two giant bronze horse statues, Doreah, lead her to her tent, helped her bathe, wash her hair and dress in a thin, soft cotton night shirt before excusing herself, leaving the Khaleesi alone with her thoughts. 

She sat down on the side of her bed, her hand resting against the slight swell of her nearly four moon turns swell, closed her eyes and wished that Jon would at least talk to her long enough to let her explain. She missed her husband. She had not had a true conversation with him in nearly a moon turn. Not since the day, he discovered she had not told him the truth about her past. Jon had of course said common pleasantries in passing, but he did not seek out her company or shared a bed with her; he had been distant and she did not know how to bring him back. She recalled, in her past life, when she had been pregnant with Rhaegar, how he would lay down beside her, caress her belly and whisper sweet endearments or tell stories about growing up with his siblings in Winterfell to their son as he grew. She was pulled from her memories when she heard the soft snores of her five scaled children and the sweet little coos Ghost was making in his puppy dreams, which caused a sweet hint of a smile to briefly spread across her face.

The moment did not last long because she recalled the missing brother; the only child not present in her room was Sarogon, whom had not strayed from Jon’s side over the past month. Her mood soured and anxiety gripped her heart at the thought that Jon might never forgive her. _‘Why would be forgive me? He trusted me and I betrayed him. The only reason he has not cast me aside is because of our son. He feels that I have trapped him in a marriage that he does not want or desire. If he never forgives me, I would not blame him. I should have listened to Robb and told him the truth right away… Robb should have never even been the first to know; I should have told Jon as soon as I hatched the dragons… He shared the painful memories of what happened to me… his Dany from his life. He would have expected I did the same and not hid secrets. How will be every trust me? How would I trust him if he was the one who kept this secret? I should have trusted him. I was betrayed so much in my last life… And my Jon was always so understanding and this Jon has proven to be the same… I know that even though this is a different Jon, he is still Jon. He still possesses all the character traits I fell in love with… He is handsome, compassionate, caring, a natural leader and I still feel the connection that we belong together, that even if I wanted to, I could never stay away from him. I just wish he would return to me.’_

The Khaleesi sighed as she laid down, she pulled the thin blanket up over her breast, turned to her side and was about to blow out the candle when she heard a shuffling sound outside her tent. She quickly jumped out of the bed, grabbed Dark Sister, and made her way over to the tent flap. “Whose there?” She questioned as she tightened the grip on her sword.

“Daenerys, it’s me… Can we talk?”

She dropped the sword to the ground at the sound of familiar voice. She then rushed to untie the strings securing the tent flap.

When she opened the tent flap, .Jon was standing in front of her, with a look of nervousness and uncertainty on his face. _‘Gods he is beautiful… Get ahold of yourself Dany.’_ She chastised herself as she took a deep breath, looked into his stormy grey eyes and as calmly as she could stated, “Jon, I must say I am surprised to see you here. Please come in.”

He was quiet and rooted where he stood. She began to feel nervous and tried unsuccessfully to keep her tone calm as she spat, “Jon you said you wanted to talk. You came to my tent to talk and I’d rather not stand at the tent flap for this conversation.”

"Come with me, please,” he requested, with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Come with you? Where?”

"I need to show you something," he softly stated in his thick Northern accent, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Jon, I am not dressed for venturing into Vaes Dothrak and I am rather tired…”

“Please, Dany… I just want to speak with you where we can be alone… Away from this world if even just for a few minutes.”

He had to look away from his pleading eyes as she replied, "Jon, I am not sure…"

“Please, Dany,” he interrupted as he placed his hand under her chin, and brought her gaze back to his eyes. “Please just come with me and listen to what I have to say.”

She felt lost as she looked into his eyes. She could not recall every seeing him look so broken – so desperate – so vulnerable. She nodded her head, then grabbed her thin cloak from the end of the bed and donned it as she followed him out of the tent.

Jon took her hand and led her to where he already had their horses saddled. He helped her atop her silver, before climbing onto his black stallion. There was a comfortable silence as he led them away from the bustling camp of the sacred city, and out thought the Horse Gate. After a few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were those of their horses as they galloped into the Dothraki Sea. The sky opened and she could see millions of stars painting the sky above.

A few minutes later, Jon stopped them when they reached the foot of one of the red stone mountains, which had a well-worn path to the top. Jon quickly dismounted from his stallion, tacked his house to one of the small trees before walking over to her with a shy smile and helping her from her silver mare. After her horse was secured next to his, he held his arm out, “Come with me Dany. There is something I want to show you… It can be seen best from the top.”

She nodded, and took his arm, allowing him to guide her up the path. They walked in relative silence with their arms linked to the plateau; every now and again, Jon telling her to watch her step. As they walked, Dany took in the subtle changes in her husband’s appearance. He was beginning to embrace some of the Dothraki culture; he was no longer wearing his Northern leathers but the thinner, softer Dothraki leather cuirass and kilt. Although, in the evenings, when it cooled - such as now, she noticed he still favored his Stark fur cloak. His face was a bit leaner and the muscles of his arms were more defined than she recalled. “He has gotten stronger,” she hummed.

“What was that?”

She felt the heat rising in her cheeks, realizing she had said those words aloud. So she took a deep breath, gripped her hand tighter around his forearm and shyly stated, “I was just noticing that your arms are stronger… your muscles are more defined.”

“Aye, I have been training with our men,” he replied with a chuckle. “Right now, they only follow me because I killed Khal Drogo and withstood the flames as his body burned… However, I want them to know that I am not a god. That I will fight alongside of them. That I am a leader. I want them to know they can put their faith in me, a stranger.”

She nodded and she absentmindedly placed her hand on the swell of her stomach they continued in silence.

When they reached to top, he turned her to face Vaes Dothrak. In the distance, she could see the way the glow from the comet reflected off the red stone mountains. It was an aurora of red and blue filling the sky in the distance.

"It’s beautiful isn't it?"

"It is," she agreed as she turned her gaze back at him, “I remember the comets from my last life. A bleeding comet appeared after I hatched my dragons. And one similar to this one appeared after your dragons were hatched. At the time, I did not know what it meant…”

“In my past life, there was only one comet, the bleeding star it was called. I remember seeing it when I was at the wall. At the time I did not know what it meant either.”

“This comet is different though. It is brighter and been in the sky for moons now. I do not recall the comets from my past life lasting this long.”

“Aye,” Jon agreed. “The bleeding star in my past only lasted for about a month. I believe this one might be different because we hatched our dragons so closely together… Maybe it caused there to be more magic. I keep dreaming that there is something more… that there is some reason the comet is still burning brightly in the sky.” He then paused, he looked as though he wanted to say more, but remained quiet.

The two stood next to each other in silence watching the comet as it appeared to hover in the sky for a few moments before Dany took a deep breath, knowing that this was her chance. She turned toward her husband, taking his hand to get his attention. When he looked her in the eyes she started, "Jon, I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I was craven. I should have trusted you."

“You are not the one who should be sorry, Dany. I am the one who should be apologizing to you. I should have listened to what you had to say, but I was a coward. I was stubborn and childish…”

“Jon, you had every right to be angry at me. You were honest with me about what happened to Daenerys in you past life… I should have been honest with you as well. I should have told you as soon as I learned I was from a different past.”

“Aye, you should have,” her husband replied softly. “Dany, we have to trust each other. We both know what is coming for us. We have to be united for the threat. I feel we have both been sent back for a reason.”

“I agree. No more secrets.”

Her husband smiled at her, and pushed a loose hair behind her ear, looked at her with such an expression of guilt and sadness as he murmured, “Dany, I am so sorry. I should have been there for you and for our son over the last moon turn…“

 “JON SNOW!” she exclaimed as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach. “Our son is fine! He is healthy and strong… Just like his father."

"Daenerys, I swear to you, I will not abandon you or our son again.” He then paused and took a deep breath before he added, “But, if we want this marriage to be a true marriage, not just a partnership, we need to build it on love and trust and faith. We need to put our trust in each other. We cannot keep secrets from each other. "

"I agree Jon,” she replied sincerely. “I am sorry as well. I should have been honest with you as soon as my memories began to return. I should have told you the truth. My only excuse was that I was afraid. Afraid I would lose you again.” She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she added, “I do not think I could live with losing you again.”

“In my past life, before I left for the mission beyond the Wall, you I asked you to put your trust in me, even though I was a stranger because it was our best chance.” He looked at her with so many emotions in his eyes as he added, “I think it is time I started to heed that advice.”

“I think that would be good advice for both of us,” Daenerys agreed with a slight smile.

Jon then pulled her into him arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. She rested her head in his neck taking in his unique scent. After a few peaceful moments, he pulled back and said, “Dany, to move forward, I think we need to look back.” When she quirked he brow in confusion he continued, “I think we need to share everything - every little detail of our past lives. Maybe the gods did this for a reason… Maybe there is something we can learn from each other’s pasts. From our past failures… I mean, we were both sent back, so we both must have failed. I have already told you what happened in my life, can you share what happened in yours.”

“I agree.”

Jon then took off his cloak and spread it across the red clay. After they were both seated, she looked at him and asked, “So, where would you like me to start?"

"I guess, first tell me about myself,” he replied almost shyly. “Was I a good man? Honorable? Or was I some perfumed arsehole? I remember you said that we were married…that we had a son, but I was so angry when you were trying to tell me I was not pay much attention.”

"Yes Jon, you were a very noble and honorable man. You were a good husband and father to our son.”

“What else do you remember about me? Did I tell you anything about my life before we met?”

“Well, before we met, you, well the Jon from my past life, he had been named King in the North after retaking Winterfell from Ramsey Bolton. Your people were also aware you were not the baseborn son of Ned Stark. They followed you knowing you were born Aegon VI Targaryen, trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna." 

“I wasn’t some perfumed arsehole, who cared only about power?” 

Daenerys chuckled, “Not at all. You wanted nothing more than to keep your people and all the people of Westeros safe from the threat beyond the Wall. By the time we met, you had known the truth of your identity for several years, so you no longer cared.”

"I didn't? I don’t understand? How could I not care that I had been lied to my entire life? I am still trying to come to teams with the truth." 

"From what I recall, you told me were angry at first, but over the years, learned to cope with and accept the truth. You had also come to terms with the reason why your father, Lord Stark, kept the truth from you. The only thing you were angry about was the fact he did not tell you the truth in person, before you left to join the Night’s Watch.”

“If Lord Stark never told me, how did I find out?”

“When you left for the Wall, he wrote a letter, and gave it to Benjen with instructions for it to be given to you in the event of his death. Apparently, before Benjen went on the ranging mission, he gave the letter to Maester Aemon for safekeeping. He was the one who gave you the letter after Joffrey had your father executed on the steps of the Sept of Baelor. He was with you when you learn the truth about yourself.”

“Did Maester Aemon know? I mean did he know the truth about me before the letter?”

“I am not sure. I cannot remember,” she answered honestly.

Jon nodded then asked, "So if what you’re saying is true, did I leave the Night’s Watch?” When she shook her head his brow furrowed and he continued, “I do not understand, why did I not come to you in Essos or go South to help Robb… I think I would have liked to have met my family across the Narrow Sea, or stand beside Robb. I do not understand why did I not take that information as a chance get away from a life at the Wall?"

She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. "I think you told me you did ride south, to join Robb after you learned he called the Northern banners. However, your friends found you and took you back because you had already sworn an oath to the Nights Watch. It was when you returned that you were summonsed to Maester Aemon’s chambers and you discovered the truth… Even though you took your vows under false pretense, an oath is not something that could be broken. Also, you knew if you were to leave the Wall and did join your brother, he would have to behead your for desertion. To everyone you were still Ned Stark’s bastard who had sworn his life to defending the Wall.  You did not want to put him in that situation and you were not yet ready to share the truth of who you really were… And because Maester Aemon was your family and you did not want to leave him to be alone in the world.”

He nodded, then wrapped his arm around her and continued his questions. "You said I had three dragons.”

“Yes, Sarogon, Ragnar and Arogon. I believe they must have been hatched from the same eggs given to by your Father and Varys.”

“Did I tell you how I got them? How they were born.”

"You did. Maester Aemon gave them to you with the letter. He stated the grey one was sent when you came to the Wall and the red and blue ones, that we now know belonged to your siblings, were sent to him after the sacking of King’s Landing by a Targaryen Loyalist.” She took a deep breath, fearful of how he would react when she answered the second part of his question. However, she had promised to tell the truth. She looked into his eyes and answered, “You hatched your sons after a Battle against the Wildlings at Castle Black. When you walked into Ygritte’s funeral pyre."

"Ygritte?" he breathed out with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes, you two were together, briefly, when you we infiltrated the Wildling camp in my life as well.” She took another deep breath to try to calm her racing hear and the tightening in her gut. She knew she had to tell him the rest. “Jon, there is something else you need to know.” She could not find the strength to look at him any longer, so she looked up to the comet when she stated, “When Ygritte died, she was with child. Your child.”

"She was with child?" he rasped out in a pained voice.

Her heart broke at the tone of his voice, she met his gaze and nodded slightly.

“How? I don’t understand. She never wanted a child. She always used some herbs to prevent becoming with child…” he trailed off.

"You had informed me you were a prisoner of the Wildlings and she claimed you. You said you never really knew if it was lust or love or loneliness or fear that they would know you were still loyal to the Watch… You had told me you never meant to bed her… That you were always able to thwart her advances… But she broke you down and that it only happened once. You stated you felt guilty because that night, after you bedded her, when everyone in the camp was asleep, you left. You chose your duty and returned to Castle Black to warn them of the coming attack. You apparently had a couple months to prepare Castle Black for the battle. Ygritte died in your arms during the battle, after she shot through the heart with an arrow. You did not find out she was with child until after the battle, when Tormund informed you."

"Did I ever say anything more about that unborn child?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

She could tell he was trying to hold back his emotions. She pulled him into her arms and whispered, "Just that you never thought you would have children because you was part of the Nights Watch. That you called your dragons your sons because you believed they were the only children you would ever have because you never wanted to bring a bastard into the world."

They sat in silence as she let him process the information she had provided. After a few minutes, he spoke, “Tell me what happened after - How was I able to marry you if I was still under oath of the Nights Watch?"

She met his eyes and continued the story, "After you allowed the Wildlings south of the Wall, you were betrayed by your brothers. Several of them stabbed and you were resurrected by the Red Priestess, Melisandre."

"What about my siblings. Do you know what happen to them? Were they alive?"

She sighed, “Both of our past lives are different in some ways but it's mostly the same. Robb and his mother were betrayed and killed by the Freys and Boltons at what became known as the Red Wedding. Arya was able to escape King’s Landing after your father was executed. She eventually made her way to Braavos and trained as a Faceless man before returning to Westeros. Sansa was not able to escape and was hostage of the Lannisters. She was forced to marry Tyrion Lannister, however she smuggled out of King’s Landing during Joffrey’s wedding feast by Petyr Baelish. He eventually sold her to the Boltons and she was forced to marry Roose Bolton’s bastard Ramsey, who raped and tortured her. Eventually she was able to escape with the help of Theon Greyjoy and Brienne of Tarth. When she arrived at the Wall, you had Maester Aemon treat her injuries… this was when she learned she was with child, You vowed to always protect that child because a child is not guilty for..." 

"What!?" He shouted as he stood up. She was surprised by his sudden shown of anger. "That bastard got my little sister pregnant!?" 

"I thought you said Sansa was raped and abused by Ramsey in your past life?"

"Aye, she was, but she was never with child. She prevented it by taking moon tea. She never wanted his seed to take root in her womb."

She was surprised by this, "Moon tea? How would she get access to moon tea? Ramsey needed her to produce an heir…"

"Some of the Common folk, working in the kitchens at Winterfell were still loyal to House Stark. They were able to brew the moon tea for her and served it to her with her meals."

"It is all in the past Jon. Sansa has not been raped or abused in this life. You father knows the truth about the Boltons and will not allow it to happen,” she stated firmly meeting his gaze. She them grabbed his hand, “Please Jon, sit down. Let me continue.”

After he settled on the cloak next to her, she continued, “After your Watch ended, you and Sansa were able to gather support from the Northern Houses to retake Winterfell. To gain trust, you shared the truth of what has happening north of the Wall, your true identity, and the truth of how you were released from your vows to the Night’s Watch. Some of them did not want to trust you at first, because of your Targaryen blood. Sansa stated you might have Targaryen blood but you are still Ned Stark’s son. That he raised you to be an honorable man. That you could have left the Night’s Watch and Usurped Robb’s claim to the North, but that you stayed at the Wall because you had taken an oath.” She then chuckled and added, “I believed they were also rather impressed with your dragons, as were Ramsey and his army.”

“Did the dragons kill many during the battle?”

“No,” she chuckled once more. “When the Umbers and Karstarks saw the dragons across the battlefield, the majority swiftly surrendered. The only ones who did not were Ramsey, Lord Umber and Lord Karstark. Wun Wun swiftly captured them as they tried to retreat to Winterfell. Apparently it was all over within minutes with only those three lives lost.”

“How did they die?” He asked with a nervousness in his tone.

“You executed Lord Umber and Lord Karstark by removing their heads with _Winters Wolf._ Sansa executed Ramsey by feeding him to his hounds.” She watched as he exhaled, apparently relived at how he had delivered justice. “Just after their executions, Bran returned to Winterfell with Meera Reed and he told them you were the one to lead them through winter. It was then you were named King in the North.”

"And how was it that we met. That we fell in love?” he inquired.

"As you told me, when Daenerys from your past life arrived at Dragonstone, she summonsed you south, to bend the knee. Also, that Tyrion was looking for a political marriage to help bring allies."

"Yes, that's why you left Daario in Meereen."

"The same with my past life. However, Daario did not take very kindly to being cast aside. He loved me and I did not love him. While we were at sea, Daario sent word to Westeros that I was nothing more than a Whore and he was the one who commanded my armies. However, the damage had already been done… Tyrion stated my only hopes of a political marriage were to Jaime Lannister, if he could sway him to leave his sister or to Robin Arryn. Then Melisandre showed up on Dragonstone and told me your story. That you were my blood, the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna, hidden and raised in the north. She also informed me that you had three dragons, and three armies; the North, the Vale, and 100,000 Wildlings.”

"So what did you do?"

"I commanded Tyrion to send a raven, demanding you come to Dragonstone and bend the knee,” she said matter of factly, which caused them both to chuckle. After a few moments she continued, “However, before, he could leave the throne room, I received a raven from your Hand, Ser Davos, that stated you would not bend the knee because the throne was yours by right… but that you would like to meet to discuss terms of an alliance that would benefit us both. We agreed that a marriage alliance would benefit us both and a few days later, you showed up on Dragonstone with your sister…”

“I cannot imagine Sansa on the back of a dragon.”

“Not Sansa, Arya.” When he furrowed his brow in confusion, she continued. “Bran told you she was in the Riverlands. You picked her up on your way to battle Euron Greyjoy…”

“I battled against Euron?” he interrupted once more.

“Yes, you saved my allies and brought him to me as a wedding gift,” she answered with a smile before adding, “You also gave me Dark Sister.”

“Dark Sister? I did not even know the swords were in the crypt in my past life.”

“Apparently, your father, Ned, also sent them to the Wall as well. Uncle Aemon gave you both Dawn and Dark Sister to you.”

“Dawn?”

It was then that Daenerys realized he did not know that Winters Wolf was really Dawn. She shook her head, “Yes, during our duel, you told me the Dayne’s wanted for you to wield the sword, but asked Lord Stark to change its name and the pommel.”

She watched as Jon took off his sword belt and appeared in awe that he possessed the ancestral sword that once belonged to his Kingsguard. Suddenly he looked up at her with wide eyes and exclaimed, “Why were we dueling? I thought we both agreed to the marriage alliance?”

“Because we wanted to know who the better swordsmen was…”

“You could wield a sword?”

"Yes, I was known as the greatest swordsmen in Essos, and you were known as the swordsmen in Westeros…”

"Who taught you how to wield a sword?" he asked incredulously.

"Hmm… A lot of people. Ser Jorah for one. I trained against the Dothraki. And Grey Worm," she answered with a smile.

“And I take it you remember your training. That is how you were able to defeat Rakharo. And I thought I was a good teacher.”

After a few minutes of laughter, she looked at him and asked, “Do you have any other questions?"

"Aye, do you know how your life ended? How it was that you came to be sent back?"

She sighed and shook her head. “No. I wish that I did, but not all of my memories have returned to me. Whenever I try to remember, all I feel is pain and sadness and the feeling that I was running… But from what I do not know.” She looked into his eyes and took his hand before continuing, “And I promise you, Jon, I did not know until I hatched the dragons. When I hatched them, Bran came to me and started showing me glimpses of my past. Ever since, the memories of my time in Westeros have slowly been coming back.”

“What about your time in Essos?”

"It was Mazi Maz Duur.” She held up her hand to prevent him from interrupting. “When we met in the woods a few moons ago, she told me she put a curse on my womb to protect me from heartbreak because I could only bear your children… That anyone else’s seed would not cause a human child to grow. You were the one to break that curse. She also said she had to warn me.”

Warn you from what?”

She told me a threat from my past life has followed from my past life followed me into this life..."

"Threat? Do you know what she meant by that?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

“No,” she stated as she shook her head. “I do not know if she did not know, or if she did not want to tell me. Or if you coming to look for me scared her away.” She then felt tears beginning to form in her eyes as she choked out, “Jon, I am afraid. Afraid something came back with me that could separate us once more. I do not think my heart could handle that.”

Jon pulled her into his arms and comforted her as she let her tears fall. A few minutes later she heard him ask, “Do you think it was the Night King?”

"No, I don't think it was. That is what I was thinking at first, but it just doesn’t feel right because we were sent back to defeat the Night King and bring the Dawn, so that must mean he is already here."

“Don’t worry, Dany, we have time. We will figure out what followed you, and we will do it together.” He then looked deep into her eyes and vowed, “But know this, no matter what, I will protect you and our son, always.”

“Thank you, Jon,” she whispered as she pulled away from him embrace.

"Can you try to remember? See if you can come up with any clues as to what might be coming after us."

“I can try,” she agreed, closing her eyes and concentrating on the past… 

_Darkness. Fear. Regret._

_Slowly, she opened her eyes and noticed she was in a dark small room. Confusion. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw the door. She made her way over to the door, turned the brass knob. As she did, a blinding white light filled the room nearly blinding her. She had to hold up her arm and squeeze her eyes closed. Nevertheless, she knew she needed to continue forward to discover where this vision was trying to lead her._

_She took a few steps forward and once she could tell the blinding light had dissipated, she opened her eyes, surprised to see the Dragonglass Throne in front of her. ‘_ Dragonstone? Why am I on Dragonstone?’ _she thought as she continued forward into the empty and quiet room. The Dragonglass Throne was calling to her. She reached her hand out to touch it’s familiar smooth surface she heard something, pulling her attention away._ ‘It also sounds like someone crying. But it is not like any cry I have heard.’ _The cry was not human, almost monstrous, however she could not stop her feet as they moved closer and closer towards the sound. The sound becoming louder and more heinous with each footstep she took._

_Before she knew it, she was standing in the Chamber of the Painted Table. She covered her ears with her hand to try to silence the piercing screams that had impossibly became louder. Suddenly the screaming stopped and sadness replaced the fear. She fell to the ground and was unable to hold back the tears that began to cascade down her cheeks._

_"Daenerys, why are you here?"_

_She looked up towards the voice. That is when she noticed a figure standing near to open windows, watching as a storm was rolling. She gasped, '’_ It is me… but how is that possible?'

_"This does not make sense. This is not a memory…You are me? Why am I meeting myself here? "_

_"Yes, I am you. But I am not from your past life; I am you from Jon’s past life," she stated as she turned from the windows and began to walk towards her._

_The younger Daenerys was shocked. She was at a loss for words and unable to move from where she sat on the cold stone floor. Her mind was spinning as the older version of herself held out her hand. Without a second thought, she took the outstretched hand and was helped to her feet. Once she was standing she whispered, "I do not understand… I was just trying to see if I could see anything new from my past. Anything that might be able to help us prepare for this fight. How… Why am I here?”_

_"Bran has already warned you it wasn't the right time,” she replied with a sigh as she looked her in the eyes. “He told you it was not safe for you to remember all your memories at one time… That you would die if all of your memories were returned at the same time."_

_"So I'm dying?"_

_"Not yet," she stated. “I was sent to prevent you from hurting yourself and your son.”_

_"You came to save me?” She muttered. When her older self nodded, she continued, “But how? How did you know? How are you alive?"_

_"I'm not alive. My body will forever be gone, but my soul lives inside of Jon. I was his Lightbringer just like you were Jon’s in your past life."_

_"I'm still confused."_

_"I cannot explain right now.” Suddenly their head snapped towards the hall when they heard the sound of a door slamming. The other woman tightened the grip on her had and stressed, “Hurry. You must go now. If you do not, you and your son will die. You cannot try this again. I will not be able to save your from yourself a second time._

_"Please… Just a bit longer. I have so many questions! I need to know…"_

_“There is no time.” She cried as she ushered her towards to door, “You must leave, now. We will meet again and I swear to you, everything will make sense before the War for the Dawn."_

_Suddenly the door flew open and the two women were face to face with the Night King. “Daenerys, you must go back to Jon, now! Open your eyes!”_

"Dany! Dany, open your eyes love!” She heard Jon’s panicked voice. “Please Dany, open your eyes.” As her eyes fluttered open, she heard his sigh in relief as he pulled her to his chest and kissed her brow. “Gods Dany! Are you alright?"

"I'm. I'm fine, Jon," she stated as she pulled away and looked deep into his eyes, noticing fear and that he had tears threatening to spill.

"Your nose is bleeding," he stated with concern in his tone.

 _‘I thought it was a dream,’_ she thought as she wiped the blood from her nose. She then inquire, “What happened?"

“Gods Dany, you were so peaceful… It was almost as if your were asleep. Then suddenly your nose began to bleed. That is when I became concerned… I was scared that I was going to lose you. I heard you say you needed to come back to me or both you and our babe would die. That is when I woke you.”

"Bran did warn me…”

“Warn you about what?”

“In the flames, when I hatched our sons, he told me if I tried to see all of my past life at once, it could lead to my death. He said it was too much for my mind to handle at one time."

“Why didn’t you tell me this could happen,” he snapped. He then took a deep breath and in a calmer tone inquired, “Why didn't you tell me what happen? It could have killed you and our son. It would have been my fault if anything happened to either of you."

"Jon, I didn't think just by trying to remember what happened could lead to my death.” She placed her hand on his cheek and continued, “My love, it would not have been your fault. I was the one being care…”

"Just please, promise me you won't try anymore," he pleaded. “I cannot lose you or our son again.”

"I promise," She whispered back at him as he pulled her close to his chest once more.

As they embraced, she once again began to feel the connection they had lost over the last moon turn. When he pulled back, she could see the look of love in his eyes and she knew he felt the connection as well. Suddenly his mouth was on hers. She returned his kiss, trying her best to pour her soul into the frantic kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he lowered her onto his cloak, each of them quickly removing the others clothes. In no time, they were each naked, caressing each other’s bare skin, making up for the last moon turn. He began to trace her slick folds with finger light touches whiles she stroked his already hardened cock.

Dany could no longer take the delay. She pushed his hands from her clit, broke the kiss and pushed him down on the cloak before quickly straddling him. She then looked him in the eyes, seeing nothing but pure love and devotion as she aligned his member with her entrance, slowly lowered herself, enjoying the way he stretched her so perfectly. _‘We are one. This is how we are meant to be,’_ she thought as she braced herself with her hands on this chiseled pecks and began to rock her hips.

“Gods, Dany. I missed you so much,” he murmured as he brought his hands to her hips, speeding up her leisurely pace. “I love you. I am so sorry.”

“Shh, my love. I am here,” she answered before leaning down and crushing her lips to his.

During their passionate kiss, she felt her eyes begin to well with tears; never in her life could she remember feeling so loved. Suddenly, she felt Jon roll her onto her back. He broke the kiss, and when she opened her eyes he was hovered over her, staring down at her and breathing hard. He wiped away the tears that had begun to fall with the pad of his thumb, and she noticed the concern in his eyes as he whispered, “Dany, am I hurting you?”

“No,” she shook her head, “You feel perfect. This is perfect. You are perfect. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dany. From this day until my last,” he vowed before he recaptured her lips and began to thrust deep into her channel. With each rock of his hips, the coil in her belly got stronger and stronger. Suddenly, he began to massage her bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge of bliss. She felt her walls spasm around his pillar and she pulled away from his kiss, crying out in pleasure as her orgasm coursed through her. He continued to thrust as she came down from her high, and within seconds he, he had his own cry of release before he collapsed on top her with his falling into the crock of her neck.

“Jon,” she murmured.

“Hmmm.”

“Do you mind to get off of me? You are smashing our son,” she said with a chuckle, even though she was still panting for air.

“I’m sorry, Dany,” Jon chucked as he rolled to his side.

They laid in a serene silence, staring at that stars, his hand rubbing sweet circles on the slight swell of her womb. She broke the silence with a chuckle.

“What’s so funny, my love?”

"You know, I have been wishing for this ever since we announced our marriage,” she declared as she took her eyes off the sky and directed them towards her husband.

"Wishing for what?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

“Fucking outside under the open sky."

“WHAT?”

She laughed and nodded, "Yes Jon Snow! I know you are aware it is Dothraki traditions that all marriages must be consummated under the open sky… So I guess we are now officially wed in the eyes of the Horse God.”

“Aye,” he agree with a chuckle of his own. “I believe that means we are officially wed before the old gods and the horse god… That just leaves the new gods and the Lord of Light.”

Their laughter died down and she settled into his arms, enjoying the cool night air in the strong, warm, loving arms of her husband. After a few minutes she glanced over at him and noticed he had a few tears trickling down his cheek. She quickly wiped his tears, knowing that he still felt guilty for brooding for so long. “Jon, you are here now. It was my fault too. As we said earlier we must be honest with one another.”

“Aye, together we will prevent the Night King from destroying everyone and everything we love.” He then moved down to her stomach and pressed a soft kiss to her womb, “That includes you my son. I will not fail you this time. You will live to grow and become a strong and honorable man, just like your Grandfather Ned. He is going to be able to hold you in this life. This time you will be surrounded by so many people to keep you safe and who love you unconditionally… I love you Rhaegon.”

At his words she felt a soft flutter deep within her womb. She knew it was too soon for him to feel their son, but she knew it was Rhaegon tell his father that he loved him too……

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you guys think! Your ideas and comments are always appreciated.


	22. Chapter 16 - Beyond the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tyron and Maester Aemon speak about prophecies. The Maester also shares news with the Imp.  
> 2\. Ned and company beyond the Wall  
> 3\. Catelyn, Edmure and Maester Luwin come up with a plan regarding the Vale and receive news from the Capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I think we all need a little balm after the shitshow season 8 has become. Please enjoy. " -Cmyatt07
> 
> "Hey guys. I hope you all have a good day. Um listhen here.... I know Season 8 has been horrible and disappointed but dont let that be the reason to stop reading this story. I know it might be hard but think of this story of being a alternate universe where the writers actually gives a damn about the characters and doesn't make them mad for no reason. (Like Daenerys I mean WTF) but anyway next chapter will be massive the threats wil be a little revealed so stay tuned for that😊. Like I always say sit back relax and enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Oh this is not the longest chapter we promised the next chapter will be a lot longer 😊" - Ruben8554

* * *

**_ Tyrion Lannister  _ **

For over a fortnight, Tyrion had all but locked himself inside the dusty, musty smelling library at Castle Black, researching, as his King commanded, praying to find some useful bit of knowledge. He was beginning to lose hope that the paper mite infested pages would bring him any clues about solving the riddle of the two worlds he had read about in the ancient Valyrian book he discovered within the Winterfell library.

As he stared at the High Valyrian description, the letters began to meld together before his tired eyes. The Imp sighed in frustration as he slammed the book closed and took a long sip of wine. When he set the empty glass down on the table he muttered, “Why in seven are the books that are supposed to contain the most knowledge always written in another language. Maybe I should just send these to the Citadel and ask the Maesters there to transcribe them to the common tongue.”

He refilled his cup from the picture on the table and took another healthy sip from his wine as he eyed the book, internally cursing himself for not paying closer attention to Maester Creylen’s lessons. Tyrion never dreamed he would have to transcribe words and the only time he ever really used the language was in a brothel to impress the whores. After he finished his glass of wine, he sighed once more before grabbing the book and opening it back to the marked page. He dipped his quill in the ink and got back to work.

"I hear you are having trouble Lord Tyrion?" He heard an old voice call.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I am Maester Aemon," the Hand of the King in the North replied with a chuckle as he placed his quill of the table and looked up to see the Maester with his steward, Pyp standing at the door.

“Would you like some help my boy?” As if the elderly man’s eyes could see the perplexed look on Tyrion’s face he continued, “I might no longer be able to use my eyes, but my mind is sound.”

“I could use any help I can get.”

A few minutes later, Maester Aemon was settled in the seat across from him and he had sent Pyp off to tend to the ravens. Once the door shut, the older man stated, "I haven't been inside of this library for many years. I believe the last time when I was here is when I could still read… I am not even sure anyone has been in this room since I lost my sight."

"Surely someone else at this gods forsaken castle must share your love of knowledge and books!”

"Lord Tyrion do you truly believe that thieves and rapist send to spend their lives at the Wall care to read a book? That they have been taught to read or even write their own names? And if they did, do you believe they have a thirst for knowledge such as men like you and I?” the Maester inquired with a bit a mirth in his tone. “Even if a learned recruit comes to the Wall, I am sure the last thing they want to do is read a book.”

“When I was a child, my sister said the only reason my father did not send me here to waste away was because I was too short,” the Imp said with a chuckle. “At the time I had no clue what the Wall was or why it was here. That is when my nursemaid told me the stories of grumkins and snarks and ice spiders and became intrigued. I must have read every book in Casterly Rock’s library… not that it was impressive I might add… searching for information about the Wall… But there was nothing about the mythical creatures I was told about. I only found it was built to prevent Wildlings from attacking the people of the North.”

“Lord Tyrion, do you actually believe the Wall was built to keep the Wildlings to the North?” The challenged.

 

“I will say seeing the Wall is much as more impressive than reading about it in a book. You know, it does make more ,swaswwsense that it was built for some other reason than to keep savages out of the North… And my King believes this as well.” Tyrion then paused and looked towards the blind Maester and asked, “Maester Aemon, you have spent the majority of your life here at the Wall, might I ask, why do you feel Bran the Builder built this Wall of ice and stone?”

“To protect the realms of men,” the Maester answered simply.

“So you too believe the Wall was built to prevent grumkins and snarks and White Walkers from attacking.

The older man just nodded in confirmation. Tyrion was shocked to see that a learned man from the Citadel believed such a tale.

“Might I ask what it is you are searching for, my Lord?” The Maester inquired after a few moments of silence. “If you are searching for tales about the Long Night and the early days of the Nights Watch, I know exactly where those books are located.

"As much as I would love to read those books, I am currently trying to translate an old Valyrian Book for the King… However, my Valyrian is not as sharp as it should be."

"If I ask Lord Tyrion where did you find this Valyrian book? I was not aware any were left in the Library."

He took another sip of his wine and answered the Maesters question, “This book came from the library at Winterfell. I was surprised to find several Valyrian books there.”

He heard the Maester inhale sharply before asking, “And what is the book about?”

“If I am reading it correctly, it is a book of prophecies.”

“And the King asked you to read this book. Why?”

"King Eddard believes there might be something in this book that could help stop the Walkers beyond the Wall. At first, I thought he was crazy with this talk of White Walkers and dead men. However, as I spent more time with him, and got to know him better, I have learned he is as they say, honorable to the core. I fear that honor would have gotten him killed had he actually gone south to the Viper’s pit of King’s Landing.”

“And what do you think about this book?”

“From what I've been able to translate, it appears the Valyrians have been quite accurate with their prophecies and legends."

"Care to explain, my Lord?" Maester Aemon inquired with a smile.

“Well I am sure you have heard about the comet in the sky.”

“I have. Glowing red and blue.”

“Yes, well in one to the stories, it states that this was a sign of the return of dragons. And, well as you have heard, your niece and nephew have recently hatched six dragons across the Narrow Sea.”

“King Eddard told me of this when he arrived.”

“Well, I guess we will have to wait until more stories emerge to see if this prophecy is true…”

“The prophecy of the Hybrid Dragon and the return of the Promised Prince.”

“You have knowledge of this story,” Tyrion stated, thankful the Maester could not see the way his mouth hung open.

“I remember reading it when I was a younger man,” The Maester replied with a smile. “If you do not mind, can you tell me of some of the other prophecies in this book?”

"The Valyrians started that a prince would forsake his title and his duties for love. They will have a son, that returned from another life, that the child will be known as the song of Ice and Fire…”

“And his wife returned as well and hers is the song of fire and blood.” Maester Aemon finished.

“You know this one as well?” Tyrion asked incredulously.

“Well Lord Tyrion, I believe that book once mine… I sent it to my grand-nephew about twenty years ago.”

“Then how did it get to Winterfell?” Tyrion then gasped. Suddenly everything began to make sense. Ned returning from Roberts Rebellion with the bones of his sister and a bastard. The Valyrian books. How he never wanted to talk about Jon’s mother or his sister. The fact that Robb and the bastard are in Essos not North of the Wall. “Ned Stark, I cannot believe you had it in you,” he stated with a chuckle

“What is it Lord Hand?”

"Ned Stark fooled us all,” Tyrion laughed. “Gods it is so obvious. Jon Snow.”

“What about Lord Stark’s bastard?” Maester Aemon breathed out.

“Jon Snow is not Ned Stark’s bastard… He has been protecting his sister’s son! Jon Snow must be this Aegon Targaryen who has surfaced in Essos."

The blind Maester cleared his throat and whispered, "And why do you think that, my Lord?"

"We have all been so blind! Every time I ask about the bastard’s mother, King Eddard would get uncomfortable and change the subject. He would get defensive whenever I called him a bastard. Then, just before he left to go beyond the Wall, he told me both Robb and Jon were safe in Essos and meeting with the Targaryens, to form an alliance… That they had never traveled to the Wall, but have been in Essos for months.”

"What are you going to do with this information, my Lord?"

“You knew?” he stated as he looked at the blind Maester.

“Lord Tyrion, what are you going to do with this information? Are you planning to tell your family? The truth can be easily denied.”

“Gods, no one would ever believe me even if I told anyone! And besides who would I tell?”

“Your Father. Your sister. King Robert.”

Tyrion barked out a laugh, “Why in the seven hells would I ever tell them this information. Although, I would love to see the look on my sister and King Robert’s faces if they ever do learn the truth! That the man my sister wanted to marry and the woman the whoremonger king wanted to married had a child!” He sighed as took the elderly Maester’s hand and vowed, “I swear to you, I am loyal to King Eddard. This truth will stay in this room.”

“How can I be so sure of this?”

“Maester Aemon, King Eddard not only saved his nephew’s life, he has saved mine as well. Had I had to travel south with the royal party, I can promise you, my sister would have killed me… I probably would have been dead before we reached the neck. However, he name me his Hand… But, it has been more than that, he and his family have welcomed me into their home. They treat me as a person and not a broken thing. For the first time in my life, I feel as if I have a family. Why would I want to screw that up?”

"Thank you, my Lord. However, remember. I might be old and blind, but I am still a Dragon. And what are the words of House Targaryen?"

“Fire and Blood,” Tyrion automatically relied as if he were answering the inquiry of his childhood Maester. He was relieved when he saw a smile on the old man’s face.

“Now, do not forget that.”

“I don’t believe I ever could. You know, I have heard Aegon has married Daenerys and that they have hatched dragons.” he replied with a smile before taking a sip of wine.

“They have,” the Maester answered with a smile. “And I have heard they are deeply in love. I can only hope to live long enough to meet them, their dragons, and their babe. I could die a happy man knowing that my family has not seen it end.”

The Hand to the King in the North nearly choked on his wine as he blurted out, "She is already with child?"

“Yes, Lord Tyrion. It is believed she conceived very shortly after their marriage, making her about four and a half moon-turns gone.”

“If King Eddard is aware, I am sure King Robert and my father are as well,” Tyrion sighed. “I am sure they are planning to send assassins after them, if they haven’t already."

"I am sure you are correct, my Lord. However, I believe they will be safe. They have six dragons and a full Dothraki army behind them,” Tyrion then saw a hit of a smile on the old man’s face as he learned towards him and whispered, “I also believe they have eyes and ears in the Capital. They will know what the Usurper is planning."

“I hope you are right and I hope you do get a chance to meet your family,” the Imp replied sincerely.

“Me too, my Lord. Me too.”

After a few moments of silence, Tyrion looked at the man across from him and asked, "Maester Aemon as much as I have enjoyed your company, I have a feeling you came here to discuss something with me was there something you wanted to discuss with me?"

“You are correct, Lord Hand. I have a couple pieces of information for you.”

“Go on…” Tyrion stated as he began to feel anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach.

"As you are aware, the King has disinterred your nephew, Joffrey…”

“Yes…”

“Well I have just received word that he has arrived at Eastwatch and they will begin the journey to Castle Black after a sennight of rest.” Suddenly, Tyrion broke out in laughter and the Maester inquired, “My Lord, are you well? If you would like, we can get a tonic for you from my chamber. Sometimes disturbing news can cause a gambit of emotions."

“I am well, good Maester.” Tyrion replied between chuckles. “It’s… It’s just I cannot believe that my sister allowed for her precious Joffrey to actually make it to the Wall! I figured she would have had him smuggled to Casterly Rock or one of the free cities of Essos.” Tyrion then noticed Maester Aemon still wore a look of concern on his face so he continued, “Please do not worry about my safety, I promised King Eddard I would be gone before he arrived… Which means I have about a fortnight before I need to leave.”

“There is another piece of news. An announcement from the Capital.” The Maester stated as he removed a scroll from this sleeve and handed it to the Hand of the King in the North.

Tyrion unraveled the already read scroll and began to read:

 

 

> _It is with a heavy heart, I must announce the deaths of Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jamie Lannister. Both men perished as a fire swept through the White Sword Tower, leaving nothing but ash. The bells at the Sept of Baelor rang in honor of these two brave loyal knights. They will be missed and replacements will be named soon._

“Jaime,” Tyrion breathed out as tears begin to well in his eyes. “Jaime was the only one in my family that ever treated me as though a were a person and not an abomination.”

It was then the Maester removed another scroll and handed it to him. Wiping his eyes, praying to keep his tears at bay, he looked at the scroll and noticed there was no sigil on the wax seal but his breath hitched with he saw his name written on the side of the scroll.

 

 

> _Tyrion, I am safe. Robert discovered the truth about his children. Ser Barristan and I were smuggled out of King’s Landing before the fire erupted. I am not sure where we are heading or when I will be able to write to you again. I hope to see you again one day, that is, if your King will allow me a home in the North.  Love, Jaime_

“Thank you Maester Aemon,” he whispered.

“I take it the scroll contained good news.”

“It did.”

“Well my Lord, I guess I will leave you to your work,” the Maester said with a smile and began to stand from his chair.

Tyrion looked at the book and groaned, when suddenly he realized the man in front of him was fluent in Valyrian. “Wait, Maester Aemon.”

“Yes my Lord?”

"Maester Aemon, I am aware that Valyrian is your family’s mother tongue. Do you think you would be able to assist me with translating this book."

“I would be honored to help you my Lord. I remember several of the stories in this book. But I believe I might also have something that will help you when I am not here. If I recall correctly, on the third shelf of the bookshelf closest to the door there is a small green book. Go get it.”

Tyrion did as the Maester requested and when her returned to tried to hand the Maester to have him shake his head. “No Lord Tyrion, this is a gift for you.”

“A gift for me?”

“Yes. When I was a young boy, I had some difficulty learning Valyrian, so my Maester gave me this book." Tyrion began to thumb through the pages looking at the letters and pictures as the Maester continued to speak. “That book helped me to learn the language and I sure it will help you as well. By using this, you will be able to pronounce the words correctly and I can help you to translate properly.”

"Thank you Maester Aemon."

The Maester smiled and nodded, “The books are wasted on my old eyes and I would love nothing more than to find a way for the people to survive the coming winter. You I believe you are currently working on transcribing the Tales of the Lightbringers, correct?"

“That is correct.”

“Did you happen to bring the second book in the series?”

"There is a second book?”

“There is my Lord,” The Maester confirmed with a nod of his head.

“I am sorry Maester Aemon, but this is the only book of prophecies I saw in Winterfell’s library. Perhaps the book is elsewhere."

"If they were not together, I fear it has been lost because I sent the books to Rhaegar a few years before his death. I assumed he would have kept them together.”

“You never know Maester Aemon. Perhaps the other book is at Dragonstone or in the Red Keep.”

“Perhaps you are correct.”

The two men then began to work together to translate and transcribe the book for the King in the North……

 

* * *

**_ Eddard Stark _ **

It had been weeks since the King in the North and his party left Castle Black in search of the King Beyond the Wall. Their travel had been slowed by a series of blizzard like storms and the current storm seemed to be the worst yet. Eddard had lived through several Northern winters and he had never seen a storm like this; all he could think about was that this was still summer, what would winter bring? The winds were whistling and the snow was so thick he could not see ten feet in front of him.

"Your Grace! The snowstorm… it is too strong! We need to find somewhere to take shelter and wait for it to die down,” he heard Jory call from beside him.

“Aye, you are right!” Ned agreed as turned towards were he heard his loyal guard’s voice, putting his arm across his face in attempt to block the wind and snow. “Take one of the brothers of the Night’s Watch and see if you find a place we can shelter for the night.”

"It will be done, your Grace.”

Ned then guided his own horse to a small grove of trees and motioned for the remaining men in his party to make their way over. Once they all dismounted, ordered them to stay close, rest and eat some of the hard jerky to regain their strength. Within a few minutes, Benjen made his way over.

“Brother, it seems as though the men are losing faith… We have been ranging for weeks...”

“I know Ben, you are right. I honestly thought we would have found something by now. We should have found some abandoned Wildling settlements or some dead animals. But nothing. We have found nothing… No signs of life. No signs of the dead. Nothing disturbing. All we have found is too much snow and ice and freezing cold,” The King in the North sighed. “I am starting to think we should just turn around and go back to Castle Black. We can barely see in this storm. It is so frustrating… The answers could be twenty feet to or left or right, yet we miss it because we can only see ten.”

“Ned you just need to have a little patience. I say let us range for another fortnight. If we still have found nothing then we will return to Castle Black,” Benjen stated calmly as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You are right… It is just frustrating. It is as if the Night King know we are looking for him and he is hiding behind this bloody storm!” Ned paused briefly before he slammed his hand against one of the trees and exclaimed, “He is probably the one causing this fucking storm and is laughing at us!”

“I know you we wanting to find some proof for your people. However, I believe you. The Nights Watch believes you. We know what is out there – we know what the Night King is capable of doing. Even if we do not find anything on this ranging mission, just know the Night’s Watch rangers have been instructed to bring back anything out of the ordinary – Commander Mormont will notify you immediately.” Benjen they looked him in the eyes and vowed, “Brother, you are not alone. We will work together and we will win this battle.”

Before Ned could reply, he heard a crack of a stick behind him. He and Benjen quickly unsheathed their swords and began to search the area around them for the blue glowing eyes that Jon had described. To his relief, he saw a torch and as the fire got closer, he realized it was Jory and the Nights Watch brother, Grenn, returning.

“Your Grace, we have found a cave,” Jory called. “It is just about a league to the north. I believe it will be large enough to shelter us all until the storm passes.”

With a nod of his head, and a few commands given to his men, it only took a few minutes before they were all mounted and following Jory as he led them towards the shelter. As they rode, Ned began to feel a sense of unease in the pit of his stomach. He could not shake the feeling they were being watched. He scanned his surroundings, searching for blue eyes or anything else out of place and saw nothing; he could barely make out Jory in front of him.

After a short ride, they arrived at the mouth of a cave. He dismounted his horse, tacked it on a nearby tree and removed an unlit torch from his saddlebag. He then had Jory light his torch and proceed to walk to the entrance of the cave. He looked around and noticed everything was dark.

“Jory, Grenn,” the King in the North called. When the two men reached their King’s side he continued, “Did you all investigate the inside the entire cave?”

“No, your Grace. We only took a few steps inside to make sure it would be large enough for the entire party,” Jory replied.

“Alright, we need to make sure the cave is safe,” Ned acknowledged. He then looked over toward one of his household guards and a brother on the Nights Watch, “Alyn, Karl. Would you please light your torches and stand guard at the front of the cave. Keep watch over the horses and watch for anything out of the ordinary while the rest of us make sure the cave is secure.” He then addressed the group as he added, “We will need to rest in shifts. I will send someone to relieve your shortly.”

The two men nodded and lit their torches as the King in the North requested. A few moments later, Ned, Jory, Benjen, Theon, Hallis, Harwin and Grenn were making their way into the dark cave. The King could not explain it but something felt wrong as they walked deeper into the cavern; the air felt thick and had a pungent, decaying odor. When the cave forked, they split into two groups – He, Jory, Benjen, and Hallis in one group and Theon, Grenn and Harwin in the other.

As Ned and his group made their way through the crevice, he noticed the walls were lined with shards of Dragonglass. “Ben… I never heard of their being Dragonglass in the North?”

“I have never seen any north of the Wall,” his brother confirmed as he ran his hand over the shiny black rocks. “It looks as though it was placed here, a long time ago.”

“Aye... I wonder if this was used as a shelter during the first long night?”

“What the fuck,” he heard Theon exclaim, halting his conversation with his brother. “Your Grace! Hurry! You need to see this!”

Ned felt his heart clench in fear at the tone in Theon’s voice. ‘It is something bad,’ he thought as his group quickly made their way to the other path within the cave. It did not take long for his group to reach the others and he nearly dropped his torch when he saw what Theon and his group had found; the ground was covered in what appeared to be a pool of blood.

"What the fuck happened here!?"

“I don’t know your Grace, but it appears whatever did this, drug whatever it killed further into the cavern,” Theon replied.

Ned held up his torch and noticed that Theon was correct; there appeared to be a trail of blood that lead deeper into the dark cave. He handed his torch to Jory and drew Frost from its scabbard. "Be on your guard! We still do not know what happened, and whatever did this might still be in this cave. Hallis, Jory, Grenn, Hawin, make sure your torches remain lit, Ben, Theon, keep your swords ready… If what I believe did this is still here, the only way to destroy it is with fire or Valyrian steel."

The men nodded in understanding. Theon drew Longclaw while Benjen drew Winterstorm and the others made lit more torches before they began to track the trail of blood down the path. They moved forward slowly as a group, Jory at his left providing light, Benjen in the middle and Theon at the rear. As Ned walked, he noticed there appeared to be spirals and ancient symbols etched into the side of the walls. However, before he could inquire, he heard Benjen and several of the others gasp.

“Ned! Look at this!” Benjen exclaimed.

The King in the North turned his head to look where the torches were casting their orange glow. “Dear gods!” he muttered as he took in the slaughter before him. He could not believe it. In the center of the wall there was a child, who could not have been more than eight name days, impaled on some sort of spike. Around the child were dozens of severed arms, strategically placed to form a spiral, yet no bodies could be found. As Ned walked closer, he noticed that each of the arms was a left arm. ‘Why in the seven hells are there only left arms?’

“What the fuck?" Jory whispered, clearly in shock at the gruesome scene in front of them.

"Who or what could have done this?" another one of the men replied with a quivering tone.

"White Walkers,” Benjen replied. “This had to have been done by the White Walkers.”

"The White Walkers? Do you think they are close?" Theon responded, as he seemed to be scanning the cave for any of the creatures.

“I do not know.” Ned answered as he walked closer to the child in the middle of the spiral. “But I think we should start looking for any clues.” He then began to inspect the child in the center of the spiral. He was dressing in Wildling furs and the only wound appeared to be the metal spike through his heart – which was attaching him to the wall of the cave. His eyes were drawn to the young boys face; he looked so calm and peaceful in his death. He was just about to ask the men to help him remove the child when suddenly the eyes snapped open and he was face to face with glowing blue eyes. He jumped back and gasped, just before the child lifted a hidden dagger in his right hand and let out a monstrous screech.

“Your Grace! MOVE!” He heard Jory scream in a panic.

However, Ned was unable to move, his body frozen in fear. The next thing he knew, he was pushed out of the way and Jory placed his torch against the howling thing that was once a young wildling boy. Within a few seconds, the boy was engulfed in flames, which quickly spread to the severed limbs around the boy.

The group stood in amazement, as the screams ceased and the flame grew brighter. Their awe was broken when then heard a commotion coming from the front of the cave. The King tightened his grip on Frost and led the men back towards the entrance of the cavern. When they reached the mouth of the cave, Ned saw a person in thick furs run a knife across the throat of brother of the Nights Watch. He watch as the man, Karl, held his throat and fell to his knees before hitting the ground. It was then that he noticed Alyn’s limp body on the ground as well. An arrow through his heart.

“STOP!” the King hissed through gritted teeth as he held his arms up to keep his men behind him. He did not know how many men there were at the mouth of the cave.

Apparently, his voice was a little louder than he meant it to be because a hooded figure, bow and arrow in hand, stepped forward. The hood was lowered revealing a red-headed female who smiled as she stated to the figure large redheaded, bearded figure with the knife in his hand, “Hey, Tormund, looks like we have found ourselves some crows.” She then looked to the other side of the cave and continued, “What do ya think we should do with them?”

“I always enjoy killin’ me some crows,” the large man with the knife, the female had called Tormund replied

Ned looked to his sides, noticing that his men still hand their swords drawn. He knew that he had to stop this. He needed to do something. Suddenly he recalled that Jon had had a close friend named Tormund. So the placed his sword back in it’s scabbard, looked at the Wildlings in the eyes and clearly stated, “We are not your enemy. We are here to help save you from the Army of the dead.” He could see the bewildered look on the faces of the fur-clad warriors.

“And why should we trust you southern folk?” The bearded man asked.

Ned looked at his men and stated, “Sheath your swords, these men are not our enemy.”

“Your Grace, they just killed Alyn and Karl,” Jory replied, clearly shocked by the command he had been given. “They have threatened to kill us.”

“PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!” The King in the North roared. Once his men had secured their weapons he looked back at the large bearded red-head and stated, “You are Tormund Giantsbane.”

“Aye,” the man stated with a quirked brow. “How would you know that?”

“I have heard about you… I have heard stories of your relationship with a bear… And that you were given the name Giantsbane because you killed a giant when you were ten. That you got your strength because you fed off giant’s milk for three months.”

“How would you know that? I ain’t never told any southerners those stories!” The large man breathed out.

“I know many things about the Free Folk and I swear to you upon the old gods I am not your enemy. I know what is coming for us all and I am here to help. I would like to speak with your King, Mance Rayder and propose a deal that could help save us all.”

“And just how can a group of southerners and men of the Night’s Watch help us? And why?” Tormund asked incredulously.

"My name is Eddard Stark. I am the Lord of Winterfell and the King of the Northern Kingdom of Westeros!”

“Psst… We might live North of the Wall, be we ain’t no idiots. We all know that there is some perfumed King down in Kings Landing… Bar… Bar-fat-man – “

“Robert Baratheon,” Ned interrupted.

“Yeah, that’s it. He is the King of the seven kingdoms.” Tormund replied enthusiastically. “So I do not know why you are claiming to be the King in the North and the Lord of Waterfall…” the man then looked at his companion and asked, "Where the fuck is Waterfall?"

“I don’t know, I never heard of it. Maybe it's to the East,” the female wildling replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Not Waterfall you idiots! Winterfell.” Theon exclaimed. “Winterfell is the Castle belonging to House Stark… And this is Eddard Stark and he is the King in the North…”

"Anything South of the Wall isn't the North!” Tormund stated. “This, where you are standing now, is the North! The real North!"

He noticed Theon take a step forward as he prepared to retort. Ned quickly placed his arm in front of his ward, looked at the two Wildlings and stated, “I am not the King of the Free Folk and I do not ask to be. However, as I said, I would like to speak with your King. I believe I have a solution that could keep you all safe during the Long Night.”

“And just why should we to believe you?” The woman asked as she lifted her bow, arrow already nocked. 

"Your Grace, there are seven of us and only two of them. Surely, we can take care of them easily. We can find another group that can take us to Mance,” Theon stated as he drew Longclaw once again.

Tormund’s laugh broke through the thick air. “I can’t believe these Southerners believe there are only two of us?” Suddenly the ground began to shake. At the mouth of the cave he saw two tree truck sized legs. The bearded man’s laughter then ceased, his face became serious and he stated, “This is Wun-Wun.”

‘Seven hells Jon was right. Giants are real.’ The Giant entered the room along with seven other wildlings. 

"Now tell me, King of the Waterfall’s little guard, do you think you can win?”

Ned looked at his ward, placed his hand on the young man’s arm and stated, "Theon, lower your weapon."

He could tell Theon wanted to protest. Luckily, Benjen placed his hand on his shoulder and calmly said, “Theon, don’t get yourself killed. You cannot fell a giant.”

Theon huffed, but nodded and lowered his blade.

Ned then turned back towards that group of Wildlings and stated, “We will not fight you. However, I do request an audience with your King.”

"Why do you think Mance would want to talk to crows or some little man who calls himself the King in the North." 

“Because I am willing to give all the Free Folk safe passage south of the Wall,” Ned then paused before adding, “What do you have to lose… If you let me speak with him it could save all of your lives. If you kill me, you are all as good as soldiers in the army of the dead.”

Tormund then looked at the giant and the female wildling, they both nodded.

“Alright, King of Waterfall. We will take you to Mance. But until we reach him, you need to surrender your weapons. I ain’t gonna allow you to kill me in my sleep.”

Ned nodded to his men, and the wildlings began to collect the swords and blades, before binding their hands.

"What's your name girl?" Ned heard Theon ask as the the redheaded female wildling collected Longclaw.

"What's it to you, Crow?" she inquired as she began to bind his wrists together with some string.

"My name’s Theon Greyjoy and I ain’t no Crow!”

“Awe, so let me guess, you know your way around a woman?” the girl replied with a amused look on her face.

“I know my way around a woman,” Theon exclaimed defensively. "And I will be happy to prove it to you… Maybe I just want to know the name of the woman who will be screaming my name later.”

"It’s Ygritte you little shit,” She replied with a smile. “And I bet you could not handle me.”

“Is that a challenge?” Theon retorted incredulously, “Cause I bet I could please you in ways you never thought existed… I bet once you had me, you would never want another.”

“Theon!” Ned exclaimed though gritted teeth, although neither the red headed Wildling nor his ward paid attention as their banter continued.

“We will just have to see about that, lover boy,” Ygritte replied with a smile as she finished tightening the ropes binding Theon’s wrists. “You know, with your hands bound you will have to be creative.”

Thankfully, before Theon could answer Tormund’s booming voice echoed, “Ygritte, you can fuck him after we make camp. It will take us a few days to reach Mance’s camp. So let’s get the fuck out of here before those dead fuckers come back!”

“I have a request,” Ned stated as they were led out of the cave.

“And what you that be King Waterfall?”

“Please, burn the bodies of my men before we go. I do not want them to be turned.”

Tormund nodded and took one of the torches that his men had laid on the ground and lite the bodies of Karl and Alyn.

“And now his watch as ended,” her heard Benjen whisper next to him once both bodies were engulfed in flames.

As they walked out of the cave Ned said a silent prayer that they would be safe during the rest of their travels and that the meeting with the King Beyond the Wall would go according to plan……

 

* * *

 

**_ Catelyn Tully Stark _ **

The Queen in the North could not believe it was still summer. She had called the North, Winterfell, home for the past eighteen years and in all those years, she could not recall such a blast of cold air and frequent summer snows. She was thankful for the roaring fire in the hearth of her solar and for the warmth that radiated from the walls; the thought of going outside at a time like this made her shiver, but she knew it would soon be necessary. However,  

“Cat, do you really think it would be wise to travel to the Eyrie right now?” Edmure asked from where he sat beside her, as if he could read her mind.

When she snapped her head from where she had been staring out the window and met his gaze, she could clearly see concern on her brother’s face. She sighed. “I suppose we could wait until the weather clears.”

“Perhaps we should wait until your husband returns from the Wall,” Edmure countered before taking a bite of blackened bacon.

"Edmure!” Catelyn exclaimed, surprised by her brother’s statement. “I do not think we should wait. Who know what Lysa – and probably Petyr are scheming right now… We need to thwart whatever it is they are planning! We cannot let them get away with her husband’s death! If we didn’t know the truth, their plan would be already falling into place… Ned would be on his way to King’s Landing where he would lose his head! Sansa would be a prisoner in the Red Keep and Robb would start a war to get her back!”

“Cat, the more I think about it, the more I do not think it would be wise to leave Winterfell without letting the King in the North know where his wife has gone and why. Littlefinger has poisoned our sister’s mind! Moreover, we have no evidence that she and Lord Baelish killed Jon Arryn. She will become paranoid if we show up unannounced and will likely do something rash such as throw us out of the Moon Door!”

"But we cannot…”

“I never said we were going to let them get away with poisoning Jon Arryn,” Edmure cut her off. “But we need to be smarter with our actions. We have altered their plans when Ned did not travel South and when the North gained their independence… We have future alliances in place with the Reach and Dorne. If your husband is successful, we will have over 100,000 Wildlings as allies. We need to device a sound plan.”

“So we wait,” the Queen in the North spat. “It could be years before those alliances are sealed!” A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. She heard Maester Luwin on the other side of the door and bid him to enter.

“Your Grace,” the Maester dipped his head as he reached the table. “You have received a couple of ravens.”

The Queen nodded, taking the messages from the Maester. She was surprised when she looked at the sigil of the first scroll and noticed it was from the Vale.

“Ed, it from Lysa,” she whispered as she broke the blue wax seal and began to read:

 

 

> _My Dearest Sister Cat,_
> 
> _I am outraged about what Prince Joffrey did to your daughters! I am happy the North has earned their independence, but I still feel as though the Lannisters must pay… Not only for what they did to your beautiful girls, but what they did to my husband. I would like to declare the Vale to the North in the wars to come. I feel the best way to do this is through a marriage alliance. You know my dear husband thought of Ned as his own son, and it was always a dream of his to join house Arryn to house Stark. I have heard Sansa will soon be betrothed to Prince Trystane of Dorne, which I feel is a good match… Therefore, I am proposing my sweet Robin marry your Sweet Arya. I have not yet spoken to Father, but I am sure he will raise his banners to our cause… We will have the power of the North, the Riverlands, the Reach, Dorne, and the Vale when it comes time to destroy the Lannisters for what they did to our family. Remember our house words, Family. Duty. Honor. I look forward to your response, sister, and perhaps we could plan a visit soon._
> 
> _Lysa Arryn, Lady of the Eyrie and Protector of the Vale_

 

She lowered her hand and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart.

“Cat, what did Lysa say?” Her brother inquired.

"She wants Arya to marry her bastard to unite the Vale and the North," she spat, unable to control her anger.

"A marriage alliance? That makes no sense. We are already family."

"She said it was her dear, late husband’s dream to join House Stark and House Arryn.” Cat paused to take a long sip of wine. She then sighed, looked her brother in the eyes and stated, “Ed, I feel Lysa is truly lost. Her mind has been poisoned. She has been blinded by love or what she think is love for Petyr. She is already trying to get us to go to war against the Lannisters! I know that she thinks if Arya is married to her bastard, the North and our allies will put them on the Iron Throne. What is wrong with her?”

“What are you - We going to do?” Edmure replied, not taking his gaze away from hers.

Instead of answering her brother, she look at the Maester and firmly stated, “Maester Luwin send a raven to my sister. Inform her I decline her offer. We are family and should not need a marriage alliance to form a stronger bond."

"Your Grace, I council against declining the betrothal…" Master Luwin replied cautiously.

“Maester Luwin, I will not promise my daughter to my sister’s son!” Catelyn protested, shocked that the Maester did not leave to do as she had bid, that he was challenging her decision. She then felt a soothing hand placed over hers – Edmure’s way of silently telling her to calm.

“I agree with my sister, Maester. I do not see the point of promising Arya to Robyn. Our houses are already family.”

“And I agree as well.”

“They why are you counseling me to accept this betrothal?”

“Your Grace, we need to think of a way to earn the loyalty of the Vale, while we find out what your sister and Lord Baelish are planning,” the Maester replied calmly.

“And what is it that you suggest,” she asked with a quirked brow.

“I believe it would be wise to make you sister believe we will consider the betrothal. You have stated multiple times, you will not force your children into marriages they do not desire… Therefore, perhaps it would be wise to offer to foster Robyn in Winterfell.”

Catelyn was shocked, she opened her mouth to reply, but did not know exactly what to say, so the Maester continued.

“By fostering your nephew, will take him away from his mother. I believe your husband, his Grace, stated young Robyn did not know how to fight or even ride a horse in the past. Perhaps, by raising him in Winterfell, we can teach him to become the Lord that Vale needs… and it will keep him safe from his mother and Lord Baelish. I believe King Aegon and Queen Daenerys believe that children should not be blames for the sins of their parents. I think we should try and save the boy.”

She stared at the Maester for a few moments before turning her gaze towards her brother.

“Cat it could work,” her brother softly stated.

The Queen then turned her attention back to the Maester and asked, "How can we be sure Robyn will change? Do you honestly think we will be able to transform him from a sickly boy into a proper lord?"

“We were told Robyn was sickly because Lord Baelish was slowing having him poisoned. Therefore, yes. I do believe that if the boy is away from his mother and whomever Lord Baelish has paid to poison him, he could grow into a strong, proper lord.”

Catelyn was still warry. However, if there was a chance to save her nephew, it was something she was willing to take. She took a deep breath and replied, “When you are excused, I would like for you to send the raven to my sister. State House Stark would like to foster Robyn. That His Grace considered Jon Arryn to be a second Father, and he would love to teach his son to be a man and warrior. Also, states that fostering will be an opportunity for Arya to get to know her potential betrothed… That we promised our children they would have consideration in choosing their betrothed.”

“Of course your Grace.”

She then picked up the others scroll, noticing the black wax, informing her the message was from Lord Varys.

 

 

> _Queen in the North,_
> 
> _I write to inform you Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime are heading to Essos to serve the rightful King and Queen. Ser Barristan was released from the Kingsguard because he did not feel the Targaryens were a threat… Ser Jaime left King’s Landing with my help after King Robert ordered his death – he attempted to burn him to death because he learned the royal children are actually bastards born between Cersei and her brother. Robert first wanted to execute Cersei, but was counseled against this decision because would lose the support of the Westerlands, as well as the his true heir in her womb at this time. To solidify the claim of his child, King has asked of me to poison Tommen and Myrcella as they make their way to Casterly Rock. I will do everything in my power to keep those children safe because King Aegon and Queen Daenerys do not believe children should be accountable for the sins of their parents. However, in order to make it appear as a failed attempt, some members of the party will be killed with a rare poison, procured from Lord Baelish… The same used to kill Jon Arryn. I am aware King Aegon and Queen Daenerys will not take kindly to Robert’s judgement to have the children killed as they believe children should not be held accountable to the sins of their parents. Therefore, I have made the preparation of my little birds to save Tommen and Myrcella and sent them both to Casterly Rock for their own safety. I will write again when I learn more. It is not safe to send me any correspondences at this time - Lord Varys, Master of Whispers._

 

Catelyn was shocked. She laid the messaged down on the table as she attempted to absorb what she had just read. _’Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan are heading to Essos. Robert has found out the truth about Cersei's children… Robert is planning to kill children… Cersei is with child?’_  

“Cat, what did the letter say?”

“News from the Capital,” Catelyn answered as she handed her brother the message.

After Edmure read the message, he wordlessly handed it to Maester Luwin. Once they had all read the message Catelyn stated, “Maester Luwin, I hate to see people die, but if it can be proved the poison used to kill the Lannister traveling party was the same used to kill Jon Arryn, could this be the proof we need against Lord Baelish… and my sister.”

“It would be very helpful indeed,” The Maester agreed before excusing himself to send the raven to Lysa.

Edmure also excused himself, stating that he had promised Rickon he would practice swordplay, leaving the Queen in the North alone with her thoughts and praying they would be able to prevent Petyr Baelish from ever harming her family again……

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only updated this for those who want a little better day in their lives. The update is coming don't worry but it will take a few days.
> 
> Eh. Listen let's face it Dumb and Dumber fucked the show badly but I think we as fans have to end the story in the way it should be told but anyway, an update is coming... 😊


End file.
